MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: AU, algunos OOC:Todo comenzó con un malentendido que originó una serie de sucesos inesperados: reencuentros, separaciones, traición, tristeza... y al final... si quieres saberlo tendrás que leer...Gracias por acompañarme en este largo camino! NOW: Act 7: FIFTEEN YEARS lo que siente mi corazon :) mas OMAKES
1. Mistaken

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

_**Con cariño para Xavi, Eva Vidal y Alecita122**_

**– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

**1 MISTAKEN (Equivocada)**

**– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

Se miraba por enésima vez al espejo... su amigo Renji le había dicho más de mil veces que estaba "hermosa"... pero "nerviosa" es como realmente se sentía... finalmente le abriría su corazón a él… finalmente le diría que lo amaba...

Kuchiki Rukia era una adolescente de 14 años, descendiente de una familia noble con estirpe y blablabla... demás cosas que siempre le repetía su hermano mayor, pero ella solo deseaba ser tratada como las demás, su mejor amigo no era más que el hijo del ama de llaves, Renji, pero era el único que parecía comprenderla en ese mundo de frivolidad... hasta que se mudaron a Karakura y allí le conoció: Kurosaki Ichigo... el niño de cabellos anaranjados con el que solía jugar... con el que recobró el aire que le hacía falta para respirar... con quién pasó los mejores 5 años de su infancia y a quién adoraba más que a nadie en su adolescencia... su "otro" mejor amigo.

Le había citado después de la escuela en la fuente de la plaza principal, a las 8 pm, pero se pasó toda la tarde buscando un vestido que le sentara bien aun cuando Renji le repetía que todos le quedaban bien, no se daba por satisfecha, y luego siguió el maquillaje... faltaban 20 minutos para la hora pactada, pero ella ya no podía más con los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo: cabello negro hasta el hombro con un adorno de mariposa sujetando un rebelde mechón que solía caer en su frente, un maquillaje sutil que resaltaba sus ojos entre lila y azul, preciosos, un vestido lila con vuelos, que hacía contraste con su blanca piel y finalmente, zapatos de tacón... esos que siempre rehuía a usar.

Le pidió a Renji que la llevara, prefirió bajar un par de cuadras antes y le dijo que no la esperara, caminó lentamente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque eso parecía casi imposible...estaba a punto de decirle a él sus sentimientos... Llegó a la hora exacta, él aún no había llegado, esperó 5, 10, 15 minutos... empezó a refunfuñar y luego decidió ir a buscarlo "¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla esperar a ella, a una Kuchiki?" caminó rumbo a casa de Ichigo, le diría personalmente un par de cosas a ese naranjito, pero cuando volteó en la esquina, lo que vio le rompió el corazón: Ichigo se estaba besando con Orihime, una compañera de clase... entonces hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Corrió... corrió queriendo alejarse lo más posible...corrió deseando no haber visto nada... y entonces... tropezó "Malditos tacones" pensó, prefirió quitarse los zapatos, respiró hondo tratando de contener las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas... y se quedó sentada, cerca al río. Cuando sintió que era hora de volver, decidió ver su reflejo en el agua, se sintió aún más tonta al ver lo despeinada que se encontraba y el desastre en que se había convertido su maquillaje, cogió su pañuelo e hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar aquella catástrofe y caminó hasta su casa: La mansión Kuchiki.

- ¡Rukia! ¡En donde te habías metido! ¡Para colmo te olvidaste el móvil! ¡Ha estado sonando todo el rato! – Renji la recibió entre molesto y preocupado, de pronto se percató que algo no andaba bien – ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Nada – poniendo expresión fría, como una autentica Kuchiki – Deja de armar alboroto, Renji.

Lejos de tranquilizarlo, la reacción de Rukia lo dejó más preocupado.

- Tu hermano llamó muchas veces, es urgente que partamos a Tokio esta misma noche.

- Por mí está bien, solo tengo que hacer mi maleta – Sin dejar esa actitud fría e indiferente.

- Apresúrate, el avión sale en 30 minutos – Renji no se atrevía a preguntarle que había pasado, aunque lo intuía – Y por favor llévate el móvil.

- Estaré lista en 10 minutos, acomoda el coche.

- Te espero en la entrada.

No, Renji no podría imaginar lo que realmente pasó, pero ya no importaba, se irían a Tokio y no volvería a verlo, eso sería lo mejor, acomodó lo primero que pudo en la maleta y antes de bajar, revisó el móvil: 50 llamadas perdidas y 2 mensajes de voz:

**Primer mensaje**: _"Oi Rukia, te estoy esperando desde hace dos horas, ¿Acaso es otra de tus bromas?"_

**Segundo Mensaje**: _"No entiendo nada, pero no puedo esperarte más, hablamos mañana en la escuela"_

Casi de inmediato, y con odio presionó el botón de "Borrar" y luego marcó:

"Si desea deja su mensaje"... ¡IDIOTA! OJALA Y NO VUELVA A VER TU ESTUPIDA CARA NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA.

Y cortó, un auto la esperaba en la entrada, era hora de partir.

.

**– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de Kubo Tite-sama XD

**ESTE FIC SE LO DEDICO A XAVI, EVITA, y ALECITA122**, supongo que es un estilo que no acostumbro a usar pero que más da... **Xavi** ¿Te acuerdas del fic que te comente: "Tuyo por cien días"? Pues lo busqué y no está... como nunca lo guardé (torpe de mí) ahora recreo con mis memorias y agrego las cosas que me hubiera gustado leer... espero te guste, será de capítulos cortos y veremos que pasa, si es semanal o más seguido... el otro fic lo actualizo cuando pueda (y me den ganas, ando bastante depre...soy una desempleada ahora...buu)... **Evita Vidal**, este fic too te lo dedico a ti también que me regalas algo de tu tiempo para leer lo que escribo… **Alecita**… ¿Algún día podré ir a un Otaku fanfest…?

Kisses,

Milly-chan

:(


	2. Unexpectedly

**Alecita... te dedico estos dos capitulos... espero que te gusten... Xavi y Eva estan como no habidas... o tal vez no les gustó mucho el fic :( , que le vamos a hacer sighh... see ya**

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes son creación de Kubo Tite... pero mi trastornada mente sueña con ver a Ichi y Rukia juntitos...

**– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

**2 ****Unexpectedly ****(Inesperadamente)**

**– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

Estaba tan molesta que casi no pudo conciliar el sueño, un viaje en avión de madrugada fatigaría a más de uno, pero en sus condiciones, dormir era interrumpido por pensar, y lo peor de todo es que lo que pensaba solo le hacía daño.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, empezó a amanecer. Una hora después, llamaban a la puerta para indicarle que bajara a desayunar, se miró en el espejo solo para confirmar sus sospechas: lucía horribles ojeras, casi de inmediato cogió todo el maquillaje que tenía a su alcance y trató de ocultarlas. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a un hermano en la mesa a la hora del desayuno, eso no era habitual en él, más aún el hecho que prácticamente desayunó sola ¿En dónde estaban los ancianos y demás miembros de la familia?

Ante tan inesperada tanda de situaciones salió al jardín a dar un paseo, aquella mansión era simplemente grandiosa, dejaba boquiabierto a todo aquel que fuera invitado a recorrerla, una mezcla perfecta de modernidad con tradicionales esculturas en perfecta armonía con el no menos hermoso jardín… se sentó en una banca y al ver las flores recordó a Hisana, las cosas eran tan diferentes en esos días, su hermano era tan distinto, era amable y sonreía, ahora era el ser más frío que conocía sobre la tierra… si ella no hubiera muerto… entonces no se hubieran mudado a Karakura y tal vez no le habría conocido… en ese momento cuanto deseaba no haberle conocido.

- ¡Rukia!

- Aquí estoy Renji, no tienes que gritar – Contestó de mala gana, la voz de Renji rompió el encanto del momento y la regresó a la realidad.

- Tu hermano llamó, quiere que vayas a los edificios de la empresa ahora.

- Renji, ¿Podrías ir adelantándote? Te encuentro en la entrada, quisiera caminar un poco.

- Pero Rukia, tu hermano fue muy claro al decir que te lleváramos lo antes posible…

- Por favor, Renji.

Él estaba desconcertado por la forma de actuar de Rukia.

- Esta bien, pero no te tardes mucho.

A medida que Renji se alejaba rumbo a la mansión, ella tomaba el camino opuesto, rumbo a la entrada. A mitad del jardín estaba colocada una fuente con esculturas de ángeles, extendiendo sus alas… como deseaba poder tener alas y perderse en la inmensidad del cielo… pasó junto a la fuente cuando oyó el sonido de su celular, lo sacó de su bolso y apenas vio en la pantalla el nombre del interlocutor, sin dudar, lo arrojó a la fuente. Lo último que oyó fue el sonido del equipo golpeando el fondo, luego no se oyó más. Se dirigió hacia las rejas de la entrada, Renji la estaba esperando. Se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino hasta la empresa, algo no habitual en ella, al descender fue recibida por el grumete de la entrada y guiada por la recepcionista hasta el ascensor… tanto protocolo en realidad le enfermaba, pero el precio de ser la menor de los Kuchiki.

No hubo necesidad de ser anunciada, entró directamente a la oficina de su hermano, se veía bastante cansado:

- Creí haber indicado que era urgente, tardaste demasiado.

- Discúlpame, ni-sama – Haciendo una reverencia para demostrar respeto.

- Toma asiento, tengo algo importante que decirte.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con la Binding Society? – Preguntó casi de inmediato, movida por un presentimiento.

- Dime ¿Acaso ya han empezado los rumores? – Byakuya preguntó con una seriedad y frialdad únicas.

- No… - Algo desconcertada – Solo tuve un presentimiento…

- Lamentablemente, se ha descubierto movimientos ilegales en la Binding Society, el estado ha intervenido y ha empezado a confiscar todas las filiales mientras duran las investigaciones. Pero existen demasiadas pruebas… como sabrás, nuestro tío hizo recientemente una asociación con la Binding, o eso fue lo que nos dijo.

- Pero creí que habían votado en una junta para oponerse a dicha Sociedad y acordaron disolverla…

- Fue imposible, descubrimos que no fue una asociación sino una fusión…

Rukia se llevó una mano a los labios:

- No puede ser…

Byakuya respiró hondo antes de continuar - Los Kuchiki están en la ruina, tendremos que vender la mansión y todas las propiedades.

Silencio.

- Lo único que pude hacer es pedir tu custodia… Rukia, nos iremos a Corea, aún nos queda la pequeña fábrica de artesanías de Hisana, ella me pidió que la conservara y te la entregara cuando fueras mayor de edad… lamentablemente, se ha convertido en todo lo que tenemos en lo que nos entregan nuestra parte por las ventas de las propiedades… aunque no recibiremos mucho, nuestro tío se fugó dejándonos terriblemente endeudados.

- No te preocupes ni-sama. Iré a la mansión a preparar mis cosas, podremos partir en cuanto lo dispongas – Rukia se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Me alegra que tomes las cosas con tanta madurez.

- Ya no soy una niña, ni-sama – Respondió ella, antes de salir por la puerta.

.

.

**:P**


	3. Broken

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes son creación de Kubo Tite... pero mi trastornada mente sueña con ver a Ichi y Rukia juntitos...

**– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

**3. BROKEN (Ruptura)**

**– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

Regresó de la escuela para encontrarse con un centenar de cajas apostadas en la entrada de su casa, su padre recibió un pedido de medicinas y otros equipos para la clínica, no tuvo más remedio que echar manos a la obra y ayudarlo a acomodar las cajas en el lado de la clínica, no le agradó que sus hermanas menores realizaran tan agotador trabajo pero ellas insistían en ayudar. Cuando por fin terminaron, subió a su habitación para cambiarse y encontró un mensaje de texto en su celular: "Ichigo, necesito hablar contigo, te espero en la fuente de la plaza principal a las 8pm" Remitente: Rukia. Se horrorizó al ver en su reloj que eran las 8:05… tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, pero si Rukia le había citado seguro sería algo importante, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, faltaban algunas cuadras cuando tropezó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

– L–lo siento, llevo prisa y no me fijé.

– Kurosaki–kun…

– Inoue… ¿Te hiciste daño?

– N–no… yo estoy bien…

Poniéndose de pie – Me alegro, bueno tengo que irme…

– Kurosaki–kun… ¿Podrías ayudarme?... Es que no creo poder levantarme sola.

– Bueno, pero date prisa ¿Si? – Extendiéndole la mano.

– Gracias – Tomando la mano de Ichigo quien de un leve tirón le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

– Ahora debo irme… – Nota que Inoue no suelta su mano – Hey, ¿Te pasa algo? – Haciendo algunos intentos para liberarse sin mucho éxito.

– Kurosaki–kun, tú… – Abrazando a Ichigo – tú me gustas…

Inoue acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó. Ichigo simplemente se quedó paralizado, no se esperaba algo así… Inoue era una compañera de clase… nunca la vio de otra forma… entonces la imagen de Rukia vino a su mente… seguramente estaba molesta, esperándolo a un lado de la fuente… de un empujón apartó a Inoue y tras decirle un "Lo siento" con mala cara, se alejó rumbo a la plaza principal.

Estaba realmente cansado, corrió una larga distancia en poco tiempo, miró su reloj, eran las 8:20… pero no habían rastros de ella por ningún lado… se asomó a la fuente solo para ver en su reflejo que estaba hecho un desastre, trató de arreglarse un poco pero eso fue casi imposible, resignado se acercó a una banca y se sentó a esperar. Recordó el día en que conoció a Rukia, cerca al puente camino a su casa, se veía triste, la observaba en silencio cuando un grupo de niños empezó a molestarla, corrió en su ayuda pero eso no fue necesario… peleaba como un muchacho aunque a simple vista parecía una niña frágil e indefensa… hasta lo golpeó pensando que venía con los demás niños… después de aclarar el malentendido se hicieron amigos, tenían tantas cosas en común: ambos odiaban la lluvia, habían perdido un ser querido y aborrecían el trato que les daban los demás, ella por ser tratada como una "princesa" y él por tener ese peculiar color de cabello… Se alegró mucho al enterarse que irían a la misma escuela en secundaria, antes se conformaba con verla en el dojo, en ese entonces eran casi de la misma estatura y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo "retándose" a duelo… de pronto el pasó a ser más alto y más fuerte que ella y al entrar a secundaria, dejaron de ir al dojo. Era extraño, pero cuando estaba con ella nada parecía imposible… aún cuando lo sacaba de quicio con esa voz melosa que ponía cuando quería gastarle alguna broma… ella era importante en su vida…

Volvió a mirar su reloj, las 9 en punto, ¿Le habría pasado algo?, Rukia era una de las personas más puntuales que conocía… aunque últimamente actuaba "raro" en la escuela, incluso ese día no quiso que la acompañara hasta su casa como era costumbre… compró un café, empezaba a hacer frío… el invierno llegaría pronto… volvió a marcarle a su celular, pero nada…decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz: "Oi Rukia, te estoy esperando desde hace dos horas, ¿Acaso es otra de tus bromas?"… le marcaba cada cinco minutos sin lograr respuesta… y dieron las 11… tenía que volver a su casa, dejó un segundo mensaje: "No entiendo nada, pero no puedo esperarte más, hablamos mañana en la escuela" y se fue a su casa.

Se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera oyó las dos timbradas que dio su celular antes de apagarse por falta de batería.

Despertó y vio la luz del sol colarse nítidamente por su ventana, miró su reloj y se levantó de un salto: 15 minutos para las 9… iba a llegar tarde, bajó maldiciendo a su padre por no despertarlo a golpes como acostumbraba pero no había nadie en la casa, solo una nota en el refrigerador: "Ichigo, papá partió a una reunión muy temprano, Karin tenía entrenamiento de soccer así que aprovechó a que papá la dejara en la escuela, te veías tan cómodo durmiendo que me dio pena despertarte, te dejo el desayuno, Yuzu"… cogió la nota y la arrugó con la mano, luego salió disparado hacia la escuela.

Después de disculparse con la maestra se fue a su lugar y notó que el sitio de Rukia estaba vacío… ¿Y si en realidad ocurrió algo malo?... se pasó el resto del día mirando por la ventana, esperando que ella llegara… pero eso no ocurrió. Pensó darse una vuelta por la residencia de los Kuchiki después de clases, pero para su sorpresa, su padre y sus hermanas lo esperaban en el coche, le dijeron algo como que los médicos de la reunión acordaron iniciar una sociedad… ¿Soul Society?... o algo así… y que si todo saldría bien serían ricos… en realidad no les prestaba atención… su mente estaba en otra parte. Por más intentos que hizo, no pudo zafar de la "celebración" y se fue a dormir entrada la noche…

A la mañana siguiente, un grito de ¡ICHIGOOO! Seguido de una patada en el estómago le indicó que era hora de despertar… normalmente él lograba esquivarlo pero ahora tenía dos días trasnochándose y eso le daba ventaja a Ishin, su padre. Desayunó sin muchas ganas y cuando llegó a la escuela, su amigo Keigo le dio el alcance:

– Ichigo… ayer conocimos a unas chicas muy guapas, te estuvimos llamando toda la tarde y no contestabas el móvil – Sin ocultar el marcado tono de reproche en sus palabras.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero yo no oí nada? – Sacando el celular de su mochila para luego empezar a rascar la parte posterior de su cabeza – Creo que lo dejé apagado…

– ¡Cómo pudiste! – Keigo empezó a lloriquear en su habitual toque melodramático.

– Pero de todas formas no hubiera ido – Ichigo ignoró como siempre las "escenitas" de Keigo – Nos vemos – Dio un par de pasos mientras intentaba encender su celular sin mucho éxito – Rayos, se quedó sin batería…

– Yo tengo el mismo modelo, si quieres te presto la mía.

– Gracias, Tatsuki.

– Toma, solo no la pierdas – Con un ligero tono amenazante, reforzado por una afilada mirada.

– Va–le.

Tatsuki era una vecina y una amiga desde la infancia, ella era una de las pocas personas que conoció a su madre. Cuando comenzaron las clases, vio que el pupitre de Rukia estaba vacío otra vez. Para la hora del receso, su celular "volvió a la vida", por decirlo de alguna forma, entonces recibió una marea de mensajes de voz, por un momento creyó que sería mejor borrarlos todos, pero desistió y empezó a escucharlos con expresión de aburrido:

"Ichigo, donde te has metido, Mizuru ha encontrado unas chicas bellísimas, ven para tener una cita triple"

BIP

"Ichigo apresúrate, te estamos esperando"

BIP

"Ichigo, esta puede ser la oportunidad de tu vida, estamos en el café de Ben"

BIP

"Kurosaki–kun, habla Mizuru, Keigo insistió en que te llamara, quiere que vengas si no puedes no te preocupes…"

BIP

"¡IDIOTA! OJALA Y NO VUELVA A VER TU ESTUPIDA CARA NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA."

Su expresión cambió… esa voz… volvió a oír el mensaje… sin dudar por un momento salió de la escuela y corrió hacia la residencia de los Kuchiki… lo que sea que haya pasado necesitaba una explicación… pero al llegar no pudo creer lo que veía, una fila de camiones cargando unas cajas y un letrero de "Se vende" en la entrada… recorrió la casa de lado a lado, pero no había rastros de ella, ni siquiera alguno de los sirvientes, no había nadie que le pudiera explicar que estaba pasando…

**– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

Bueno, por ahora lo dejo hasta aquí... me voy por unas cortas pero merecidas vacaciones... los problemas amenazan con hacer explotar mi cabeza así que me desquito escribiendo fanfics... soñando un poquito... nos vemos... pronto, espero...

**:P**


	4. Omai!

**Hace poco mi madre me preguntó ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo haciendo eso? la verdad no supe que contestar... Porque me gusta hacerlo y ya... aunque no siempre me vaya bien...**

Bueno aprovecho a contestar sus reviews... mi viaje se retrasó por dos días así que uso mi tiempo libre para tipear y aprender algo de coreano... ¿Por qué? porque el fic necesita que sepa algo XD

_**Alecita**_...Oí que el clima de Lima está impredecible... acá Tacna es un horno de dia y un refirgerador de noche BUHAHAHA volviendo al fic... gome pero no puedo permitir que Inoue se ahogue (aún la necesito para el fic) después ya veremos... y acertaste, Ichi es el del dinero ahora... PD: Tus reviews me hacen reír como no te imaginas, gracias...

_**Eva Vidal**_ aunque no o creas... eres la primera Eva que conozco... en mi país le dicen "evas" a las mujeres en jerga... y si EL FIC TE LO ESTOY DEDICANDO A TI TAMBIEN... me gustan los tuyos pero vaya que te "tomas" tu tiempo... uhm... uhm.. disfruta el capítulo (ojala y te guste)

_**Xavi**_... es bueno saber de ti... tienes que decirme que anime y que manga... si te absorbieron tanto así deben estar buenos (este es el último fanfic de Bleach que escribo, cuando acabe me voy a otros animes a probar suerte) nos vemos...

_**Akhita**_... gomen... me acabo de dar cuenta que últimamente Ichi es el que más sufre en mis fics... pero si lo analizamos un poco, Ruki tiene su parte también... bueno eso creo... XD... un abrazito...

_**Fraiser Kers**_... haber... yo de pequeña destrozaba el maquillaje de mi mamá tratando de imitarla, luego empecé a maquillarme peron no salía a la calle... fue alos 15 cuando acudi a una fiesta donde me maquillé formalmente por primera vez... cuando digo que Rukia se maquilló pensaba en un poco de polvos compactos, delineado de ojos y algo de lapiz labial, no lo que se hechan las adultas como yo (primer, corrector, base, polvos compactos, delineado de labios y ojos, sombra de ojos hasta en 4 colores combinados, lapiz labial con brillo o sin él, rubor y sellador de maquillaje) suena terrible... pero quedas "Miss fotogenia" hazlo cuando lo necesites y no por copiar a los demás... En cuanto a Inoue, alguien tenía que ser la mala de la historia y le tocó a ella...

Ahora sí, al fic...

**– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

**4. OMAI (Tú)**

**– o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

Respiró hondo y decidió que era hora de terminar, esquivó un ataque y golpeó a su oponente cerca de la barbilla, inmovilizándolo… el ambiente se llenó de aplausos:

-¡Eres increíble, Kuchiki-agasshi! (Señorita Kuchiki) – Exclamó un grupo de muchachas al unísono.

-Por favor, solo llámenme "Rukia".

-¡Eres tan amable! ¡Rukia-iorobun! (Algo similar a "sama") - Otra vez las mismas muchachas la unísono.

- No tienen remedio… - Lanzando un bufido y con resignación.

- ¡Felicitaciones Rukia-nim! ("no" similar a "chan") – Una joven castaña abrazó a Rukia.

- Gracias, Hinamori - Con una sonrisa, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, Rukia?... ¡Has vencido la Nro 3 del equipo de taekwondo masculino! ¡Y ni siquiera transpiraste!

- No exageres, sólo es de la preparatoria… me gustaría luchar alguna vez con el campeón nacional…

- ¡Pero si nuestra preparatoria tiene el segundo lugar a nivel nacional!... deja de ser tan modesta Rukia-nim.

- ¡Kuchiki-agasshi! – Una joven entró en el ambiente de dojang - ¡En la entrada hay un joven preguntando por ti!

- Otra vez… - Casi en un susurro para luego levantar la voz pero con un tono amable - Voy en seguida, gracias por avisarme, Kiyone-shi.

- Si quieres puedo ir yo – Momo se ofreció.

- No te preocupes, Hinamori, no tardaré.

Rukia caminó hacia la puerta, las personas que presenciaron el duelo contra el Nro 3 del equipo masculino de taekwondo ahora inundaban de murmuraciones la habitación y con sigilo, seguían a Rukia a través de la puerta que daba al corredor que lleva hacia la entrada principal del dojo… ¿La razón?... Simple… Desde que Rukia ingresó a la preparatoria Daegu, una de las preparatorias estatales más importantes de Seoul, destacó por dos cosas: PRIMERO: Sus habilidades en las artes marciales que perfeccionó al unirse al equipo de taekwondo femenino, convirtiéndose rápidamente en la número uno pero no podía participar en torneos nacionales por ser japonesa, por ello, era desafiada constantemente por retadores de ambos sexos que venían de diferentes partes de Korea… SEGUNDO: Su belleza… a diario recibía declaraciones de amor de las que, a estas alturas, estaba hastiada y se limitaba a dar un frío "No me interesas" como respuesta.

El grupo que la seguía apostaba: Reto versus declaración de amor, nadie apostaba a que aceptara por lo menos salir con alguno de sus pretendientes… después de más de tres años de lo mismo, nadie lo consideraba posible.

Rukia caminaba sin mucha prisa… al principio le incomodaba la caravana que siempre la seguía, pero terminó por acostumbrarse… a veces cuando estaba de humor creaba algo de suspenso, otras veces era directa y "congelaba" a cualquiera con sus respuestas… después de todo seguía siendo una Kuchiki… ser fría e indiferente era una de las "cualidades" que le inculcaban, se detuvo un momento… alguien había puesto flores en forma de arco a dos pasos de la entrada, quien quiera que sea se había esmerado, pero eso no la haría cambiar de opinión, al contrario, ahora ya sabía de que iba todo.

Sin muchas ganas corrió la puerta y su mirada fría y serena se turbó cuando vio de quien se trataba:

- Hola Rukia… sí que ha pasado tiempo…

Él estaba allí, aun par de metros de ella, con la espalda apoyada sobre un lujoso auto… no, ella no podía mostrarse débil, eso nunca:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Cruzándose de brazos aparentando calma.

- Mi padre está haciendo unos negocios por el centro, así que decidí darte una visita – Hablando con demasiada naturalidad, en verdad demasiada, tanto que Rukia tuvo que esforzarse para ocultar su desconcierto.

- Bueno, ya me viste, estoy bien, así que puedes irte.

- Más que bien - Acercándose a ella - Estás perfecta.

Fue tal vez lo que le dijo, o la forma como la miraba, pero empezó a sentirse nerviosa, casi tan nerviosa como ese día… y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, el desconcierto fue reemplazado por desprecio:

- ¡Lárgate de una buena vez! – Dando media vuelta y tratando de entrar al dojo. Él, al notar sus intenciones se apresuró a sujetarla de un brazo y de un tirón la giró obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos:

- ¡Por qué me tratas así!

Rukia luchó por esquivar su mirada, esos ojos avellana, pero al oír lo que le acaba de decir, nota un cambio en el tono de su voz parecía de enfado… él estaba enfadado. Intentó algunas maniobras para liberarse pero nada parecía funcionar, él no la soltaría si forcejeaba:

- ¡SUÉLTAME! – Sus ojos lila se encendieron, mirándolo con odio - ¡Me estás lastimando!… ¡BAKA!

Soltándola y tratando de sonar despectivo - Sigues siendo una histérica sin remedio… ENANA.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos y cerró la puerta del dojang de golpe - ¡Hasta nunca, IMBECIL!

Respiró hondo tratando de recobrar la compostura, entonces recordó que tenía un grupo de personas a sus espaldas, todos la miraban fijamente, se armó de valor para caminar entre la multitud fingiendo tranquilidad, entró en el primer ambiente vació que encontró y cerró la puerta, avanzó unos pasos para desplomarse sobre la primera banca que tuvo a su alcance. Un par de minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Largo!

- Rukia, soy yo, Hinamori.

- Oh, disculpa… pasa por favor.

Momo entró sigilosamente y tras cerrar la puerta se acercó a Rukia - ¿Qué ha pasado allí afuera?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Rukia no podía evitar sentirse fastidiada y algo confundida. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

- Nadie pudo entender lo que estaban hablando – Dijo Momo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par, ella estaba desconcertada - ¡QUE!

- Rukia… Ustedes dos estaban hablando en japonés…

**:P**


	5. Contract

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS POR SUS REVIEWS... estoy con prisa mi bus sale en menos de una hroa y todavia ni he hecho la maleta XD... han pasado casi 4 años (o sea pronto cumpliran 18 años), Rukia esta en Korea viviendo con Hinamori, Byakuya esta en Japon por el momento... y si or ahçi me olvide algo les contesto cuando publique el siguiente capitulo... cuando vuelva de mi viaje... see you soon...**

**5. Contract I (Contrato I parte)**

Suspiró aliviada cuando no vió el lujoso coche negro por ningún lado a la salida de la preparatoria, prefirió no decirle nada a Hinamori y ella optó por no insistir, en los casi 4 años que tenía de conocer a Rukia había comprendido que si Rukia no quiere hablar de algo es mejor no forzarla o empeorarán las cosas. Tomaron el metro hasta la estación de Deoksugung y recorrieron en silencio el resto del camino hasta el hanok (vivienda de madera con arquitectura tradicional) que compartían con las hermanas Kotetsu (Kiyone e Isane) en un vecindario tranquilo de Seoul. Se repartieron el hanok de modo que Rukia y Hinamori ocupaban el lado derecho (3 ambientes) y las Kotetsu en el lado izquierdo (4 ambientes).

Apenas entraron, Rukia fue a tomar un baño, estaba bastante confundida por lo ocurrido unas horas antes… por un momento tuvo la impresión de que Ichigo sabía que estaba en Seoul desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿Cómo?... al final concluyó que la única forma de saberlo sería preguntándoselo a él… algo que no tenía pensado hacer. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta, luego los pasos de Hinamori y segundos después, un grito. Cogió una bata y salió rápidamente… casi se va de espaldas cuando llegó a la sala y encontró a Hinamori extasiada abriendo unas cajas:

- (Cruzándose de brazos) Por qué gritaste y ¿De dónde salieron esas cajas?

- (Emocionada) Las acaban de traer… (Mira a Rukia) Kia-nim, aún traes shampoo en el cabello…

- (Con cara de pocos amigos) Oí tu grito y me preocupé, pensé que pasaba algo y salí lo más rápido que pude.

- Hey… ¿Qué haces?

- (Empujando sutilmente a Rukia hasta el baño) Primero termina de bañarte luego te cuento…

- (Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño) Y porque no mejor me cuentas mientras termino de ducharme.

- Esta bien.

- (Rukia cierra la puerta y se oye el sonido del agua cayendo) Dime que pasó.

- Llamaron a la puerta y preguntaron si está era la residencia de Kuchiki Rukia y Momo Hinamori, yo les dije que si y me indicaron que venían a entregar unos paquetes…

- Entonces los dejaste entrar.

- Eran de una agencia… incluso llevaban uniformes.

- ¿Y por que gritaste?

- Cuando se fueron no pudo contenerme y decidí abrir una de las cajas… ¡No vas a creer lo que contienen!

- (Saliendo con un pantalón, un sueter y una toalla en la cabeza) ¿Y que hubiera pasado si se trataba de una bomba o algo así?

- Vamos Rukia-nim, ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a dos estudiantes de preparatoria como nosotras? (cogiendo una de las muñecas de Rukia) ¡Vamos! Tienes que ver que contienen las cajas.

- (Dejándose "arrastrar" por Hinamori) ¿No podrías simplemente decirme?

- (Soltando a Rukia y sacando algo de una de las cajas) ¡Mira Kia-nim! ¡Las cajas contienen yong-yang! (Yong-yang: vestidos elegantes) No es increíble… mira… ¡También hay gudu! (gudu: zapatos de vestir)

- (Sentándose sobre un cojín) Tal vez hubo algún error.

- Claro que no… preguntaron por nosotras dos.

- (Tomando actitud pensativa) ¿Quién podría enviar todas esas cajas con esos vest…?

- (Ignorando totalmente lo que dice Rukia) Mira este… combina con tus ojos, ¡Pruebatelo! ¿Si?

- (Seria) Mejor no, Hinamori.

- (Suplicando con la mirada) Por favor, Por favor, Por favor… aunque sea solo uno…

- (Bufido) Esta bien… pero ese no (Desviando la mirada) Ese color no me gusta.

- (Cogiendo otro) Entonces este, es rosa.

No estaba muy segura, todo aquello le daba mala espina, pero si se volvía a negar Hinamori no pararía, era bastante persistente, en eso se parecían mucho. Entro en la habitación que usaban como dormitorio y se puso el vestido… se sorprendió al verse al espejo: era un yong-yang muy fino, por un segundo pareció como si estuviera en la mansión Kuchiki probándose ropa para ir a algún banquete… tal vez no estaría mal jugar un rato… empezó a peinarse y se echó un poco de lápiz labial, luego salió de la habitación:

- ¡Rukia-nim, te vez esplédida!

- No es para tanto, Hinamori.

- Si te vieran los chicos de la preparatoria se duplicarían tus pretendientes.

- No exageres… me voy a cambiar.

- Un momento, es mi turno para cambiarme, tu espera aquí.

Hinamori cogió uno de los vestidos y entró en el dormitorio, Rukia se acercó a las cajas que contenían los gudu: se probó los que eran calados y hacían juego con el vestido… le calzaban a la perfección. Estaba a punto de quitárselos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, no tuvo más remedio que ir a abrir.

- Annyong Hoshinmitk… (Forma de saludo) – y se quedó inmóvil.

- Me alegra que ya estés lista ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Imaginé que esto pasaría así que (Se inclina y la carga en sus brazos) No aceptaré un "No" como respuesta, Rukia.

Tal vez por la impresión, Rukia no hizo nada al principio, luego opuso demasiada resistencia cuando Ichigo trató de meterla en el coche, después de varios intentos finalmente lo consiguió y le ordenó al chofer que los llevara a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Seul. Permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino, cuando llegaron, Rukia adoptó la actitud de una Kuchiki, con el rostro mas inexpresivo acompañó a Ichigo a una de las mesas, le llamó la tención que hubiera un hombre alto de cabellos rubios esperándolos en la mesa, se puso de pie en cuanto se acercaron, saludó fraternalmente a Ichigo y luego:

- Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki Rukia.

- Ahora entiendo porque tanto empeño en venir a Korea… las coreanas son realmente hermosas…

- (Muy seria) Siento decepcionarlo, pero yo soy japonesa, Urahara-san.

- Pues eso aclara bastante las cosas.

Tuvo curiosidad y estuvo apunto de preguntarle a que se refería con "eso aclara muchas cosas", pero se contuvo, tenía que mantener su postura fría y distante… aunque le parecía extraño el modo como había ido a parar allí, era algo de locos… dejó que Ichigo ordenara por ella (En realidad ni siquiera tomó la carta de platos ni articuló palabra alguna), ahora se encontraban en medio de la cena:

- Por qué estás en Korea y ¿Por qué me hs traído a quí?

- (Respira hondo y la mira fijamente a los ojos) Conozco la difícil situación por la que está atravesando la familia Kuchiki, así que decidí venir a proponerte un trato.

- (Con sarcasmo) ¿Un trato?... si viene de ti no debe ser nada bueno.

- Urahara-san, explícale por favor.

- Kuchiki-san (le entrega una carpeta a Rukia) Dentro de esta carpeta estan las condiciones del contrato, si Ud. acepta y el contrato llega a su término de acuerdo a las especificaciones los Kurosaki le haran entrega de las escrituras y toda la documentación legal de cierta propiedad ubicada en la zona residencial de Tokio…

- (Casi en un susurro) La mansión Kuchiki…

- La mansión Kurosaki querrás decir… mi familia la compró el año pasado.

Dudó por un momento pero decidió leer el contenido de esa carpeta y durante la lectura, su expresión cambió del asombro a la indignación:

- (Dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa) ¡No pienso aceptar esto!

- Kuchiki-san, como habrá podido notar sus parientes, e incluso su tutor han firmado la autorización correspondiente en vista que es menor de edad, pero mi cliente insiste en que también Ud. lo firme…

- Disculpeme, Urahara-san, pero intentar acorralarme con eso no funcionará, las leyes de Korea los obliga a contar con mi firma y no lo haré, compermiso.

Rukia se levantó de la mesa y salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo… lamentablemente, afuera estaba lloviendo…

:P


	6. Contract II parte

**HOLA A TODO(A)S****… empiezo poniéndome al día con ustedes:**

**Akhita…**Apoyo al moción… Ichi es "rico" en todos los sentidos XD… y si, con este cap. se aclara la situación económica de Rukia… aquí lo que pedías: La continuación.

**Xavi… **Como era de esperarse Ichi encontró a Rukia (Como lo hizo, en otro capitulo Buhahaha) en cuanto al contrato, lee este capitulo y averígualo por ti misma…

**Fraise Kers… **Así es, Rukia es bilingüe (es parte del encanto del fic)… cada uno se maquilla cuando quiere… escribiste: "Rukia EMO"… casi me caigo de la risa de solo imaginarmelo… tienes una imaginación XD… pero profundizando el tema, una amiga EMO tiene un novio con el pelo naranja (increíble ¿No?)

**Koraru-san…** Soy feliz al saber que a otros les gusta lo que escribo… Los Kuchiki cayeron en bancarrota, Rukia y Bya-kun tuvieron que irse a vivir a Korea, en Japón, los Kurosaki la hacen linda con su nueva empresa y entran al mundo de los millonarios… Ichigo busca a Rukia y la encuentra casi 4 años después de su extraña "desaparición" (para Ichi todo está raro XD)…

**Eva Vidal… **Que opiniones, pero todas ciertas con respecto al fic… en este capitulo sabrás como está Bya-kun, de que va el contrato y algo más… pero tienes que leerlo primero XD…

**Alecita…** Incluir algunas palabras en coreano y algunas costumbres de Korea es parte del encanto del fic… yo creo que Kubo-sensei debió hacer a Rukia más popular (aunque tiene dos pretendientes en el anime) ¿Me creerías si te digo que nunca he visto mi adorada "Sam Soon" (creo que así se escribe XD)?... bueno, cuando leas el cap sabrás que pasó con Hinamori y con el contrato, Buhahaha… un amigo me acaba de regalar los primero 80 caps de Bleach… ahora son míos… no prestados… AHHHH (Grito de emoción)

**Liz-chan…** Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y disfrutándola, gracias por la review. Bleach forever!!

**Kakukito… (**Curioso nick… ¿De dónde salió?**) **La verdad era mi intención dejarlos con las ganas de saber que iba a pasar (Si, soy mala y que… buhahaha) hablando en serio, todos empezamos registrándonos para dejar reviews a un fic que nos gustaba y venos ahora, gracias en serio, me fue bien en mi viaje, pronto tendré que viajar otra vez pero más lejos… el tiempo dirá…

**Xdoll…** Creo que el contenido del contrato ha captado el interés de la mayoría… me alegra porque de eso va el fic… y me alegra también que te guste la historia… y eso que aún no has visto nada…

**Ahora si… vamos con el fic…**

* * *

**Contract II**** (Contrato II parte)**

Permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil, algunos minutos.

- Kurosaki-kun, no quiero ser imprudente pero afuera llueve y tengo la impresión que la señorita Kuchiki no tiene como regresarse a su casa.

- Agradezco tu tiempo, Urahara-san, yo me encargaré del resto, te llamaré si hay algún cambio.

- (A modo de despedida) Buena suerte, Kurosaki-kun.

Le tomó algunos minutos más armarse de valor, cogió un paraguas y salió… le disgustaba la lluvia pero le disgustaba aún más la situación en que se encontraba, caminó en línea recta como cuatro manzanas y llegó a un parque, tuvo la impresión de que estaba en el lugar correcto, empezó a recorrerlo hasta que dio con ella: estaba empapada, sentada en una banca, inclinada hacia delante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos cubriéndole el rostro, se paró frente a ella de forma que ambos se protegían de la lluvia con el paraguas:

- (Aún con las manos en el rostro) ¿Por qué haces esto?

- (Rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza) Bueno, yo fui quien te trajo y no te di tiempo para traer tu cartera…

- (Levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos) No me refería a eso, hablo de ese absurdo contrato.

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo, Rukia?

- Solo dilo.

- Pues hace casi 4 años perdí a mi mejor amiga, solo me dejó un extraño mensaje de voz en mi celular y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno… solo quiero saber que pasó…

- (Cortante) Olvídalo.

- No me da la gana.

- (Desviando la mirada) Solo vas a perder el tiempo.

- (Desafiante) Acéptalo y demuéstramelo.

- Me voy a casa.

- (Siguiéndola, procurando protegerla de la lluvia con el paraguas) Rukia, volvamos al restaurante, mi chofer nos espera allí…

- Prefiero irme en el metro.

- Insisto, volvamos al restaurante.

- (Concierto "tono" de voz) ¿Tienes miedo, Kurosaki-kun?

- Iremos en el metro, pero antes (Coge uno de sus brazos y la lleva a rastras hasta una tienda)

- (Fastidiada) ¿Qué lugar es este?

- No puedo permitir que sigas por ahí con la ropa mojada, nos iremos en cuanto elijas algún vestido.

- (Lanzándole una mirada asesina) Te lo pagaré.

- Si, si… lo que digas… solo apresúrate.

Escogió unos jeans y un suéter, para disgusto de Ichigo, luego fueron a la estación del metro. No volvieron a intercambiar palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rukia:

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a pensarlo?

- No tengo nada que pensar.

- Rukia, siempre creí que esa mansión significaba mucho para ti.

- Déjame en paz de una buena vez.

- (Le muestra la mano con un trozo de papel) Es mi número de móvil, si cambias de opinión, llámame.

- (Duda un momento y luego coge el trozo de papel) Ya vete, ¿Si?

- (Con una media sonrisa) Si no recibo tu llamada, me iré mañana por la noche (Hace una seña con la mano y empieza a alejarse)

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una angustiada Hinamori que corrió a abrazar a Rukia:

- ¡Dónde estabas Kia-nim! ¡Salí del cuarto y habías desaparecido! ¡Ni siquiera te llevaste el móvil!

- (Respira hondo) Hinamori, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Charlaron largo y tendido, luego se fueron a dormir o por lo menos eso intentaba Rukia sin mucho éxito, Hinamori la apoyó al oír algunas pautas de ese contrato, pero Ichigo había dado en el clavo: Esa mansión era importante para ella y para su familia, los recuerdos felices que se quedaron el Japón estaban allí… y por tan solo algunas semanas de "sacrificio" volvería a los Kuchiki… fue gracias a su hermano que se salvó de un matrimonio con algún burócrata para salvar a al familia, en comparación a una vida de infelicidad que podría haber llevado, el contrato de Ichigo parecía menos terrible, mientras pensaba en ello, se quedó dormida.

Durante la mañana trató de evitar todo lo que le recordara el tema, era el último semestre en Taegu y necesitaba mantener sus calificaciones para obtener una recomendación para alguna Universidad… la educación superior en Korea es difícil de alcanzar, pero si lo lograba no tendría que preocuparse de nada por el resto de su vida… como todos los días, al terminar las clases se dirigió al doyang (Así e dice "dojo" en coreano), por sus habilidades en el taewondo obtuvo el grado de 9no Dan, lo que le permitía dar clases a cambio de una pequeña cantidad de dinero que ayudaba con sus gastos, la otra parte la recibía de su hermano.

Después del primer año viviendo en Korea, Byakuya tuvo que volver a Japón, la crisis familiar era tal que al enterarse de la existencia de la pequeña fábrica en Korea, insistieron en venderla y repartir lo obtenido, Byakuya volvió a Tokio para poner las cosas en orden en vista que no recibieron nada por la venta de las otras propiedades y se topó con un grupo familiar egoísta, que se negaba a dejar su vida de opulencia… ante tan caótica situación no tuvo más remedio que aceptar un empleo en una compañía que antes competía con sus empresas y permanecer el Tokio. Rukia prefirió quedarse en Korea, gracias a una casualidad, se enteró que las hermanas Kotetsu tenían problemas para pagar el alquiler y que la familia de Hinamori se mudaría a otro distrito… y las cosas quedaron como hasta ese momento.

Eran cerca de las tres de al tarde cuando finalmente cogió el móvil y realizó una llamada:

- ¿Ocurre algo, Rukia?

- Hola, Ni-sama.

- (Serio) Tengo una junta en unos minutos.

- Ni-sama, Kurosaki Ichigo vino a verme.

- (Suavizando un poco el tono de voz) Por un momento pensé que había desistido… Ese contrato trae soñando al resto de la familia… Recibí muchas presiones para firmarlo, se que es un situación difícil, pero pase lo que pase, entenderé tu decisión…

- Si me niego… ¿Qué pasará con lo demás?

- No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de ellos, mientras estes en Korea no podrán hacerte nada.

- Gracias, Ni-sama.

Colgó, suspiró, su hermano siempre tenía que resistir el "cargamontón" en que se convertían los Kuchiki… siempre la cuidaba, tal vez era hora de hacer algo por su hermano y los Kuchiki… tal vez…

- ¿Alo?

- Quisiera volver a leer ese contrato.

- (Sin ocultar la alegría en su voz) Paso por ti en una hora, podemos ir a…

- No (Le interrumpe ella) Preferiría que vinieran a mi casa, sino es mucha molestia.

- Estaremos allí en una hora.

- Bien, adiós.

Se quedó contemplado el móvil después de colgar ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?. Una hora después, llamaron a la puerta. Aún traía puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria, les invitó a pasar y les ofreció unos cojines para que se sentaran sobre el ondol alrededor de una mesita donde había una tetera rodeada de tacitas de curiosos diseños, a Urahara le sirvió en una taza verde con rayas amarillas, a Ichigo en una con caricaturas de conejos y la de ella tenía dibujos de fresitas.

- Es un buen té, Kuchiki-san.

- Gracias, Urahara-san.

- (Alcanzándole la carpeta del día anterior) Espero que el día de hoy lleguemos a un acuerdo.

- (Cogiendo la carpeta) ¿Existe alguna circunstancia por la cual pueda ser modificado?

- Como en todo acuerdo, solo la parte contratante puede disolverlo o modificarlo si lo cree conveniente, Kuchiki-san.

- Rukia lo leyó nuevamente, Ichigo la observaba en silencio, expectante, finalmente, Rukia tomó un bolígrafo y lo firmó.

- (Ichigo, con una sonrisa) ¿Quieres que te esperemos aquí o en el coche?

- ¿Podrían darme algo de tiempo? Hasta que regrese Hinamori… quisiera hablar con ella antes de irme.

- (Tono autoritario) Volveré en un par de horas, debes estar lista para entonces, si ella aún no ha vuelto, le dejarás una nota, ¿Quedó todo claro, Rukia?

- (Fulminándolo con la mirada) Sí.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta, luego fue a su habitación a preparar una maleta, mientras repasaba mentalmente el contrato que acababa de firmar:

"_Las personas que suscriben el presente contrato lo hacen voluntariamente, la parte contratante ha puesto en conocimiento de la parte interesada, Kuchiki Rukia, de cada uno de los 10 términos antes de proceder a la firma del mismo:_

_1. Kuchiki Rukia se mudará a la residencia de los Kurosaki en Seoul inmediatamente después de firmar el contrato._

_2. Respetará las reglas de la familia Kurosaki sin excepción alguna._

_3. Aceptará de forma diplomática cualquier presente que le haga llegar el contratante, Kurosaki Ichigo._

_4. Solo podrá abandonar la residencia Kurosaki en compañía del contratante o con una autorización escrita del mismo._

_5. Estará disponible para lo que requiera el contratante, las 24 horas del día._

_6. Mostrará un comportamiento decoroso y alturado en todo momento y en cualquier circunstancia._

_7. No podrá estar a solas en compañía de una persona del sexo opuesta que no sea el contratante o un familiar cercano._

_8. Deberá cumplir __al pie de la letra cualquier orden__ proporcionada por el contratante._

_9. El contrato tendrá una duración de cien días._

_10. El incumplimiento de alguno de estos términos obligará a la parte contratada a permanecer al servicio de la parte contratante de por vida"._

**:P**

**Nota importante:**

La ceremonia del té es una costumbre importante en Korea, las personas se sientan sobre cojines mientras se les sirve, y los invitados acostumbran traer bocadillos para acompañarlo, en algunos casos es de mala educación llegar a una casa con las manos vacías… las casas más antiguas (Hanok) son hechas de madera incluyendo el piso, bajo el cual se dejan tuberías de agua que se calienta en invierno y se enfrían en verano para aclimatar las habitaciones (algo así como "aire acondicionado") a este doble piso se le conoce como "Ondol". ¿Alguien quiere saber que sigue?... pues esperen al próximo capitulo… (Recién lo voy a escribir XD pero tengo la seguridad que estaré mejor que los anteriores)

Kisses

Milly-chan

PD: Siento si decepcioné a muchos con lo del contrato, pero el fic va con este contrato… ojalá y sigan leyendolo…bye bye.

:P


	7. Night

**ANTES DE COMENZAR... quiero enviar saludos para:**

**xdoll... Que bueno que te guste la idea del contrato, y por lo visto t¡enes una claúsula preferida... en este capítulo una idea de lo que puede hacer Ichi con el dichoso contrato...**

**Xavi... Se supone que esa es la idea de Ichi (hacer que Rukia vuelva a ser su mejor "amiga") pero recuerda que las cosas entre Ichi y Rukia no siempre son fáciles... así que como en todos mis fics... aparecerán complicaciones y situaciones "extrañas"... XD**

**Koraru-san... Si pudiera te enviaría a Ichi con el contrato... pero eso escapa a mis intenciones XD... y diste en el clavo con lo que escribiste que "Ahora Rukia es todita para Ichi" ese es el nombre del fic en español "Mi propiedad por 100 días"... espero que disfrutes de este capitulo...**

**Alecita... Atendiendo a tu pedido hice una pequeña parte de despedida entre Rukia y Hinamori... en cuanto a mi "Adorada Sam Soon" aún no la he visto pero varias personas me la estan recomendando XD... no creo que mi trabajo me permita ir a la convención pero de ser así asumo que habrá "revendedores" estamos en el Perú XD... y para terminar... lo del taladro me pasó en un video de Paulina Rubio (ahora no me acuerdo la canción pero bien quie me acuerdo del tio con su taladro... soy perver... XD)**

**Fraise Kers... Kawaii!! me alegra que estés por el vecindario y que sigas con el fic... ese contrato se presta mucho a la imaginación, en este capitulo una idea de hasta donde puede llegar Ichi con el dichoso contrato... BUHAHAHA**

**Paso a dar una breve noticia: en unas horas estoy viajando para Lima para ver si me dan o no ese trabajo en Huancayo (una parte de mi país) así que dependiendo de lo que ocurra puedo tardar un poco en actualizar... o no... así que les pido paciencia y AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO SUS REVIEWS... QUE SON EL MEJOR COMBUSTIBLE PARA QUE ESTAS MANOS EMPIECEN A DIGITAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y LOS OTROS... ahora si, vamos al fic...**

**7. ****Night (Noche)**

No hubo mucho tiempo para despedirse de Hinamori, sin embargo haría lo posible para continuar dando clases en el doyang y seguir apoyando con la renta del hanok. El chofer llegó puntual pero para su sorpresa Ichigo no había venido, suspiró aliviada, acomodó sus maletas, abrazó a Hinamori y subió al coche. Observó atentamente por la ventana todo el trayecto, como un prisionero que ve el exterior por última vez antes de ser recluido en una celda… pero aquella "celda" tenía una entrada rodeada de bellos árboles y un hermosa jardín central similar al que tenía la mansión de Tokio… se sorprendió al ver la hermosa residencia ubicada en el sector más elegante y reservado de Seul.

Cuando llegaron a la frentera de la mansión, fue recibida por un mayordomo que le ayudó con su equipaje y la guió hasta el interior de la casa, tenía pocos muebles pero era un lugar agradable:

- ¡Bienvenida, Rukia-chan!

- (Soprendida por el recibimiento) ¿C-cómo está Kurosaki-eorobun? Perdón, quise decir, Kurosaki-san.

- Nada de formalidades, sabes que puedes llamarme "Ishin", aunque no lo creas hemos estado aprendiendo algo de coreano.

- Ya veo… ¿Desde cuando están en Seúl, Ishin-san?

- Llegamos hace un par de días, pero programamos el viaje hace como un mes, la Soul Society ha sido todo un éxito en Japón, así que decidimos expandir nuestros territorios a Korea, vine a ver a Ukitake Joushiro, al parecer está interesado…

- ¡A Ukitake-eorobun!

- ¿Acaso lo conoces, Rukia-chan?

- Ehm… sí, es el tío de un amigo mío.

- Me pareció que Ichigo mencionó que estudiabas en una preparatoria estatal…

- Si, pero conocí a Toushiro por una amiga, Momo Hinamori, además él entrena kendo en el mismo doyang donde dicto clase de taewondo, es muy bueno, los Sabom-nim (maestros, senseis) comentan que pronto se convertirá en uno.

- ¿Crees que podrías darme una mano cuando tenga que negociar con Ukitake-san?

- Bueno yo…

- (Bajando por las escaleras) Te tardaste más de lo necesario, Rukia.

- (Cruzando los brazos) Fue tu chofer quien se entretuvo por la cuarta avenida y lo cogió el tráfico.

- (Quedándose de pie a mitad de la escalera) De todas formas debiste llamar, empezaba a pensar que huiste…

- (Indignada) Una Kuchiki siempre cumple su palabra.

- (Tratando de suavizar la tensión del ambiente) Ichigo, ¿Crees que Rukia podría acompañarme a la cena de negocios con Seretei Corp. mañana? Ella conoce a Ukitake-san.

- (Con mirada maliciosa) Claro que sí, yo también iré.

- Ishin-san, la verdad no creo que yo deba ir…

- (Autoritario) Rukia, he dicho que vamos y punto.

Apretó los puños pero no dijo nada, estaba atada a un maldito contrato, aunque con la mirada lo decía todo: deseaba estrangular a ese pelinaranjo.

- Kurosaki-eorobun, la cena está servida – Anunció el mayordomo.

- Rukia-chan, vamos al comedor, después de cenar le pediré al mayordomo que te muestre tu habitación.

- Muchas gracias, Ishin-san.

- Con respecto a eso hay un problema (Ignorando la mirada asesina de Rukia) como tardaste en llamar, empezaron tarde los arreglos y aún no terminan de preparar tu habitación…

- (Algo aliviada, pensó que era algo más grave) No se preocupen por mi, puedo dormir en el sofá…

- No será necesario, (Volviendo a su tono autoritario) Rukia, mientras terminan de arreglar tu habitación, dormirás conmigo.

- (3… 2… 1) ¡¡QUÉEEEEE!!

- (Termina de bajar las escaleras y pasa al lado de Rukia) Vamos al comedor, se me abrió el apetito. (Muestra una sonrisa sarcástica)

- (Tratando de mantener la compostura sin mucho éxito) ¡Te has vuelto loco!

- (Continuando su camino hacia el comedor) He dicho que vamos al comedor, Rukia.

Tan solo habían pasado unas horas de firmado el contrato, y el orgullo de Rukia era pisoteado vilmente… pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, de ninguna manera. Se comportó como toda una dama durante la cena, se entretuvo hablando con Ishin acerca de las gemelas y de como estaban las cosas en Japón, Ichigo permaneció a su lado en silencio sin prestar mucho interés a la conversación, se veía demasiado calmado, lo más probable era que se traía algo entre manos, pero ¿Qué podría ser?... se esforzó en mantener la conversación el mayor tiempo posible con la esperanza de que Ichigo se aburriera y se fuera pero eso no pasó, cerca de las 10pm cada uno enrrumbó a su habitación para descansar.

Rukia subió las escaleras detrás de Ichigo, lo siguió por un largo pasillo, él se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió e hizo un ademán invitándola a pasar primero, lo que vio la horrorizó: el cuarto estaba lleno de pósters de mujeres… ya se imaginan.

- (Cerrando los ojos) ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

- (Cerrando la puerta) Mi habitación ¿Algún problema?

- No eres más que un…

- (Caminando hacia una puerta) Recuerda que debes cuidar tus modales, Rukia.

- No pienso quedarme a dormir aquí.

- No puedes negarte, es una ORDEN (Mientras entraba en lo que parecía ser el baño y cerraba la puerta).

"Maldito contrato"… empezaba a cuestionarse si podría resistir 100 días de esa forma… no tenía opción, era eso o quedarse para siempre al lado de Ichigo y eso jamás. Abrió cada uno de los armarios hasta que encontró sus cosas, preparó su pijama y se sentó a esperar que Ichigo saliera, no pasó mucho, antes de que pudiera decirle algo entró en el baño y cerró la puerta, trató de tardar el mayor tiempo posible, al salir, Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama viendo televisión:

- Vaya que te tomas tu tiempo… (Apagando el televisor) Bueno, hora de dormir.

- (En ese momento su mente se iluminó) ¿Puedo ver algo la televisión un rato más?... Por favor.

- (Desconcertado) Ehm… pues… si.

Mientras le alcanzaba el control remoto y Rukia se sentaba en el suelo para ver mejor, la observaba atentamente, podría haber dicho que no… pero ella le pidió "por favor" y no pudo negarse, él se acostó y cada media hora Rukia encontraba algún pretexto para no ir, finalmente terminó quedándose dormido y solo entonces Rukia se acostó… pero solo bajo el edredón, no iba a arriesgarse con él tan cerca.

Oyó aquel fastidioso pitido del despertador, sin mucho animo extendió un brazo y lo apagó, siguiendo su rutina se giró hacia la derecha pero su cuerpo se topó con algo, o mejor decir, alguien: Rukia aún estaba dormida, sin querer al girarse quedaron cara a cara, y sus frentes se rozaban, deslizó sus manos bajo las sábanas solo para darse cuenta que ella estaba sobre ellas, sonrió pensando que era muy ingenuo al pensar que ella dormiría con él sin tomar precauciones, miró embobado sus finas facciones, y esa boca… era demasiado tentadora, con uno de sus manos echó hacia atrás, con suavidad, el hombro de Rukia y se acercó a sus labios…

Creyó oír algo similar al sonido de un despertador, pero estaba tan cansada que prefirió ignorarlo, unos minutos después, una cálida sensación sobre su frente, prefirió ignorarla también, "Debe ser Hinamori" pensó, minutos después, alguien la movía de su cómoda posición de descanso, fastidiada, entreabrió los ojos, ahogó un grito al ver a Ichigo prácticamente sobre ella a punto de … y valiéndose de todas sus fuerzas lo empujó lo mas lejos que pudo, y eso fue en el suelo del otro lado de la cama.

- ¡Qué pretendías, pervertido!

- (Poniéndose de pie) Es muy temprano para que te pongas a gritas ¿No crees?

- Eres un…

- Mejor nos apuramos, que se nos hace tarde.

- ¿Tarde?

- Claro, o acaso piensas que voy a dejarte ir sola a la preparatoria… y perderme la diversión… no definitivamente no.

- Pero…

- (Mirándola de reojo) Nada de peros… Además, ahora estás en deuda conmigo por lo de hace un rato, (Sobreactuando) Pude haberme roto algo.

- Lo hice para que se te acomodara el cerebro, pero creo que no funcionó.

- (Antes de entrar en el baño) No olvides que tenemos una cena esta noche, tendremos que pasar por algo de ropa para ti, me pregunto como te verías mejor ¿Cómo chica sexy o como princesita de cuento de hadas?... bueno discutiremos eso por la tarde.

- Maldito…

Pero el no pudo oírla, ya había cerrado la puerta, y a pesar de lo ocurrido, se sentía muy feliz, quería hacerle la vida imposible a Rukia, y lo estaba logrando.

:P


	8. Il

**Hola a todo(a)s... al fin algo de inspiración y una gran idea...**

Xdoll**... Oye, casi aciertas con lo Ichi y los posters... las reacciones de Rukia "fluyen" gracias a la base del fic (Rukia es un de mis personajes favoritos del anime XD) y lo que hace Ichi... tiene un razón de ser pero no puedo contarlo... mejor leélo tu misma... cuando llegue el momento (o sea en el siguiente capítulo)**

Xavi**... gome por la demora, tuve que ayudar a mi mama con su curso de Física (algo de MRU y MRUV... realmente repulsivo XD)... y ¡Acertaste con lo de los posters! y lo mejor se viene en los siguientes capítulos...**

Koraru-san**... Si, una pena que no puedas firmar el contrato, y si, opino que Ichi y Rukia son perfectos para este fic, donde todo puede pasar, lo del beso se dará y más de una vez XD... Rukia encontrará la manera de cobrarselas todas a Ichi y en medio de todo... bueno ya te imaginas... tomaré muy en cuenta tu pedido en cuanto a Ichi, es más creo que ayudará muchisimo al fic...**

Fraise kers**... hay una explicación para cada cosa (tal vez deba dejar de hacer largas y hacerlo todo mas directo... nooo, no podría, me encanta dejar a los demás en suspenso)me diste una idea para este capitulo, lo notaras al final XD, espero que te guste... en el próximo capítulo al fin el porque de todo esto jojojo**

Kat-sama (Bonnie89)**... Que emoción que leas uno de mis fics... me gustan mucho los tuyos, Domo Arigatou!!**

**Ahora la noticia: conseguí el trabajo... asi que me mudaré en unos días... pondré mi empeño en avanzar el fic hasta antes de partir... ahora espero que disfruten del capítulo...**

**X**

**8. Il (Uno)**

No estaba para nada contenta con la idea, pero no tenía otra opción... después de un frugal desayuno, se subió al coche y se aferró a una de las ventanas, mientras Ichigo la observaba maliciosamente… El solo pensar que podría estar planeando él ahora hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- (Haciéndose el "tonto") ¿De que hablas?

- Idiota.

- (Haciéndose el ofendido) ¡Perdón!... Me pareció oír una palabra bastante vulgar.

- (Con mirada desafiante) No necesitas ir a la Preparatoria conmigo, si te quedas aquí perderás clases en el Instituto y no podrás ir a la Univers…

- Adelante clases con profesores privados.

- ¿Qué?

- Terminé el Instituto hace una semana, y dejé mis solicitudes en tres universidades y las tres me aceptaron… mientras los demás terminan la currícula, decidí que sería interesante aprender "algo" de coreano… así que, tendrás que ayudarme, Rukia.

Si hubiera podido decirle lo que estaba pensando habría roto una de los puntos del contrato, así que respiró hondo y trató de distraerse observando por la ventana. Como era de esperarse, llegaron tarde, permanecieron algunos minutos en el pasillo, en silencio, hasta que el maestro salió, tras una breve conversación (Donde Rukia explicó que Ichigo era un estudiante de intercambio) decidió dejarlos pasar para que Ichigo se presentara con el resto de la clase:

- Jóvenes, les presento a Kurosaki Ichigo, es un estudiante de intercambio de Japón, ha venido a perfeccionar su manera de hablar coreano.

- An niong hase io (Forma de saludo muy común)

El aula se llenó de comentarios en voz baja, la mayoría dirigidos hacia Hinamori, "¿Acaso no es el muchacho que estuvo en el doyang el otro día?", "A mi también me parece que es él…", "Vamos Hinamori, responde"… no le dejaron más remedio: "Pues… sí." Y ahora todos preguntaban: "¿Pero que hace con Kuchiki-nim?".

- Jóvenes… si quieren preguntar algo pueden hacerlo ahora, solo un par de preguntas y luego continuamos con la clase ¿Les parece bien?

- ¿Miot ssarieio? (¿Cuántos años tiene?)

- (Traduciendo para Ichigo) Quiere saber cuántos a…

- Ship chil – Se apresuró a responder Ichigo. (N.A: Ship chil es 17)

- (Sorprendida) Creí que habías venido a aprender coreano.

- (Casi en un susurro) Puedo entender algunas cosas, ¿Sorprendida?

- Baka.

- ¿Nu gu se io? (Se apresuró a preguntar Kiyone) (¿Quién eres?)

Y ante la mirada atónita de toda la clase, Ichigo beso fugazmente los labios de Rukia… y ahora todos comentaban en voz alta: "No puedo creerlo", "Rukia-nim tiene novio", "A mi me pareció que peleaban pero creo que me equivoqué", "Es increíble, ella rechazó a tantos y ahora…"

- ¡Silencio! (Lanzando una mirada severa a Ichigo) Kurosaki-nim, no vuelva a hacer eso otra vez o tendré que enviarlo a la oficina del Director, ese tipo de actos están prohibidos en esta Preparatoria… (Nota que Ichigo lo mira con cara de no entender nada) Podrías explicarle, Kuchiki-nim.

- Ne… (Mirando a Ichigo) Dice que si lo vuelves a hacer no podrás entrar a esta preparatoria nunca más…

- (Actitud pensativa) ¿Estás segura?

- En Corea está prohibido que hombres y mujeres se toquen en lugares públicos de "esa" forma a no ser que estén casados o comprometidos.

- Bueno, entonces dile que somos novios.

- (Mirándolo con odio puro) Ni lo sueñes…

- (Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta) Entonces llamaré a Urahara para que se lo diga al Director de esta preparatoria.

- Espera… (Con resignación) Lo haré…

Como era de esperarse, todos se sorprendieron con la noticia, en la clase se pusieron de acuerdo para permitir a la "feliz pareja" sentarse juntos, era un hecho que se convertirían en la comidilla de la semana en la preparatoria… lo único bueno, si había algo positivo en medio de esa situación particularmente extraña para Rukia, fue que ese día era viernes… así que tendría dos días de descanso de esa "farsa". Se mantuvo con cara de pocos amigos el resto de la mañana, soportó ser asediada por sus compañeros de clase durante el intermedio y tuvo que cerrar las ventanas del doyang mientras dictaba clase para alejar a los curiosos y curiosas. Apenas pudo conversar con Hinamori en los vestidores del doyang (el único lugar donde Ichigo no podía entrar):

- ¿No hay forma de deshacerlo, Kia-nim?

- Me temo que no, Hinamori.

- ¡Pero tengo la impresión que él se está aprovechando de eso!

- Y no te equivocas… ayer tuve que dormir en su cuarto…

- ¡Qué horror!... Ese Ichigo es de lo peor… ¿Te hizo algo?

- Por poco… pero no pasó nada, tranquila Hinamori, creo que podré manejarlo…

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

- Me temo que no… esta noche tenemos una cena con los representantes de Seretei Corp…

- ¿En serio?... Toushiro me invitó, me dijo que sus tíos se reunirían con un grupo de empresarios japoneses para evaluar un posible convenio y lo llevarían para que se habitúe con los negocios familiares.

- (Con una sonrisa) Que bueno… por lo menos no me sentiré sola (Se oye el sonido de una bocina) Creo que tengo que irme.

- Suerte, Rukia-nim.

- Nos vemos por la noche, Hinamori.

Fueron a almorzar a un bonito restaurante, Ichigo parecía pensativo y distante, ¿Tendría algún problema?... sacudió la cabeza y se reprochó mentalmente por preocuparse por él, después de todo se salió con la suya y la besó… y en frente de toda la clase… en ese momento tomó conciencia de lo que había pasado… él le había besado… ¿Por qué?...

- Rukia, si ya terminaste tenemos que pasar por la modista para comprarte un vestido.

- (Saliendo de sus pensamientos) Eh… ne. (Ne significa "Si")

- (Acercándose a ella) ¿Ocurre algo?

- No…no… (Poniéndose de pie) Vamos.

Salieron rumbo a una Boutique, Rukia se sorprendió al ver el cartel de "Cerrado".

- Me parece que tendremos que ir a otro lugar.

- Claro que no… pedí que la reservaran por la tarde para nosotros.

- ¡Qué!

- (Abriendo la puerta) De esa forma no habrá mirones en el desfile privado que harás para mí…

- (Acababa de entrar) ¡Te has vuelto loco!

- (Cerrando la puerta) Esa me pareció la mejor manera de elegir el vestido indicado para la cena de hoy…

- (Realmente enfadada) ¡TÚ…!

- (Con entusiasmo en la voz) ¡Oh… ya llegaron!

- Madame Maxime, ella es Rukia, por favor explíquele lo que tiene que hacer.

- (Cogiendo a Rukia del brazo) Acompáñeme, Rukia-agashi, la maquilladora y la peinadora están al lado de los vestidores esperando, se verá bellísima con mis diseños…

15 minutos después, Ichigo esperaba impaciente en una butaca frente a una pasarela adornada con rosas blancas, tenía una cámara profesional y una digital y muchos rollos y memorias digitales por si hacían falta… y empezó: Rukia desfiló para él vestida a lo "María Antonieta", pasado de moda, pero no podía negar que se veía muy bien, luego siguió el traje tipo "griego", demasiado sencillo pero resaltaba la belleza natural de Rukia, luego el estilo "Egipcio",demasiado llamativo, estilo "Rococó", se preguntó como podían resistir esos apretados corsés y ésas faldas con aros metálicos, se veía bien pero no había duda que le incomodaba a Rukia, estilo "Goyesco" muy agradable a la vista pero informal, estilo "Burgués" ese podría ser… y empezó el desfile contemporáneo: casi se le salen los ojos cuando la vio pasar con una diminuta minifalda, ni hablar cuando salió con transparencias (claro que Rukia se cuidó de cubrirse con un tul), y siguió un estilo "vaquero", "glamoroso" con un llamativo escote, "años 50s" (a lo Marilyn Monroe), "ejecutiva", "años 80s" (A lo fiebre de sábado por la noche), "hippie", EMO… Ichigo soltó una sonora carcajada en ese momento, no pudo evitarlo al verla con ese traje negro y todas esas cadenas y maquillaje…

Cuando por fin acabó, Rukia estaba exhausta, lo peor de todo es que ella no podía elegir el vestido, no quería ni imaginar cual elegiría Ichigo, salió sin decir palabra y subió directamente al coche, unos minutos después Ichigo subía con dos cajas y enrumbaban a la mansión. Esperó pacientemente mientras Ichigo se cambiaba, aprovechó esos minutos para descansar, escribió un mensaje para Hinamori: _"Tuve una tarde muy pesada, preferiría no ir, me anima el que tu vayas_", y ella le respondió: _"Animo, Rukia, buscaré la forma de mantenerte alejada de ése_". Trató de ocultar su asombro cuando Ichigo salió, se veía muy atractivo con ese traje… volvió a reprocharse mentalmente… se dio un relajante baño tratando de poner en blanco su mente y entonces se armó de valor para abrir las cajas, lo que vió la dejo absorta: Ese vestido no se lo había probado esa tarde… pero cómo fue que… acaso… no, no era posible:

- (Aterrorizada) No puede ser…

:P


	9. Namida

**Tadaima!! otra vez por acá... estuve escuchando música y la historia vino a mi cabeza (creo que eso se oye fatal XD pero es de locos, mejor ignorenme) asi que antes de la historia...**

_Xdoll_**... Gome... demo... no corras tanto... escribo algo lento el relato pero ese es su encanto, supongo... Inoue viene más adelante, paciencia Onegai!!, y aquí se menciona algo al respecto para calmar los ánimos, obviamente, Ichi conoce demasiado bien a Rukia (y no soy la única que piensa así XD)... en cuanto al vestido... mejor leelo tu misma... Buhahaha... y en cuanto a Ichi y el contrato... aún no has leído nada...**

_Koraru-san_**... Oh si... la idea de un Ichi celoso me encanta... dame tiempo (uno o dos caps más y sale creo yo), la idea de Rukia modelando se me ocurrió ayer antes de escribir el fic, la parte EMO es cortesía de Fraise Kers... desde que me lo comento yo tampoco me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza XD, aún faltan las fotos de ese desfile... pero para el otro capitulo... y lo del traje... espero no decepcionarte... **

_Xavi_**... Ichi es tierno y tosco a la vez, eso es parte de su sexafil (creo que así se escribe XD)... espero que este cap este mejor que el anterior, el desfile no fue en vano... quedaron las fotos... estoy en deuda contigo, lo sé, pero falta algo para subir el otro fic... no me gusta como quedo el capitulo... lo voy a volver a revisar hasta quedar satisfecha... gracias por seguir por aquí...**

**Se que usaron su imaginación con lo del vestido... pero no exageren, la primera parte del capitulo esta en cursiva porque es un recuerdo de Ichi mientras espera a Rukia para ir a cenar... este fic nació de la idea de un fic en inglés que leí hace años y nunca terminaron... lo distorsiono y cambio a mi antojo y espero que el resultado no decepcione... sus aportes son bienvenidos y me ayudan mucho... ahora si... a leer se ha dicho...**

**xx**

**9. Namida (Lágrima)**

_Había estado observándola toda la mañana, era increíble que en tan solo dos semanas se terminaría la secundaria y tendrían que separarse para ir a diferentes Institutos… ella era demasiado importante para él__, no podía soportar el no verla todos los días, oír su voz, recibir uno que otro golpe… tenía que decirle que la quería._

_- (Apurándola en la entrada de la escuela) __¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!_

_- (Caminando hacia él después de despedirse de sus amigas) __Oye, ya te oí, no estoy sorda, Ichigo._

_- A mi me pareció lo contrario._

_- Baka._

_- Te oí… ¿Qué tanto hablabas con las chicas?_

_- (Voz fingida) ¿Ahora te interesan las cosas de mujeres, Kurosaki-kun?_

_- Olvídalo, Enana._

_- (Mirándolo de reojo) Solo quedamos para ir a ver vestidos para el baile de graduación, al final no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo así que volveremos a intentarlo mañana._

_- Así que eso era… ¿Es necesario que vayan todas juntas?_

_- Claro que sí, que pasaría si aparecemos el día de la fiesta con el mismo vestido… pareceríamos uniformadas…_

_- Creí que esas cosas no te importaban, Rukia._

_- Y así es, pero es una ocasión especial (Desviando la mirada) Tal vez sea la última vez que estemos todos junt…_

_- Rukia yo…_

_- ¡¡ICHIIGOOO!!_

_- (Golpeándolo con el puño con más fuerza de lo habitual) Que es lo que quieres, Keigo._

_- (Lloriqueando) Acasho no te da gushto ver-me…_

_- (Indiferente) No me obligues a responderte._

_- (Mirando su reloj) ¡Es tarde! Tengo que ir a casa (Alejándose rápidamente) Nos vemos…_

_- ¡Oi Rukia! (Ella se detiene y lo mira) ¿No se supone que te acompañaría a tu casa?_

_- (Con una sonrisa) No es necesario, te enviaré un mensaje más tarde, adiós (Se aleja corriendo)._

_- (Moviendo las manos graciosamente) ¡Adiós, Kuchiki-san!... (Mira a Ichigo) ¿Te pasa algo, Ichigo?_

_- Cállate, Keigo._

_- (Cabizbajo) ¡Porque eres tan cruel conmigo, Ichigo! Yo solo vine a darte esto (Le entrega un sobre grande) Ishida me pidió que te lo alcanzara y yo lo hice al momento._

_- G-gracias, ahora me voy._

_- ¿No podemos irnos juntos?_

_- (Aura tenebrosa) No._

_Caminó algunas calles pensando en la forma de torturar a Keigo por haber interrumpido, cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la escuela, abrió el sobre y encontró una revista con una pequeña nota: _

"_No fue tan difícil encontrar la revista, pero el vestido es un diseño exclusivo de Maxime Yoon, una diseñadora coreana__, no está demás decirte que es muy costoso, ese diseño en especial lo ha llamado Lila Imperial, si quieres puedo intentar hacerlo si me consigues los materiales, Kuchiki-san tiene un gusto exquisito, ¿Pero no has pensado que tal vez su hermano se lo compre? …Ishida Uryuu"_

_Tenía que ser ese vestido, la había visto contemplar la página donde salía ese vestido durante los recesos, y el color, combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, quería sorprenderla obsequiándoselo e invitándola a ir al baile con él, y entonces le pediría que fuera su novia, sonrío un momento y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando vio una pila de cajas en la entrada de su casa… otra vez su padre con alguna de sus grandes ideas…_

**-o-o-o-**_Tiempo actual_**-o-o-o-**

Caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro al pie de la escalera, hasta que la voz de Ishin le hizo levantar la mirada… estaba bellísima, con ese vestido lila con vuelos, descendiendo por las escaleras del brazo de Ishin, se apresuró a ofrecerle el brazo y ella sin mucho ánimo empezó a caminar con él hacia el coche. Padre e hijo conversaban acerca de los negocios mientras Rukia permanecía cabizbaja, al llegar, caminaron a través de un hermoso jardín y entraron en un lujoso restaurante, en una mesa cercana, Ukitake, Toushiro y Hinamori revisaban la carta.

- An niong-ha-se-io, Kurosaki-nim.

- Esperamos no haber llegado tarde, Ukitake-nim.

- O claro que no, tomen asiento, justo ahora íbamos a ordenar. Es un gusto verte, Rukia-agashi, y supongo que él es tu hijo, Ichigo ¿Verdad?

- Acertaste, ¿Y no me presentas a tus acompañantes?

- El es mi sobrino Toushiro y la bella jovencita es su amiga Hinamori.

- ¿Qué paso con tu otro socio?

- ¿Gin? Seguro no tarda en llegar, (En tono de complicidad) Su esposa Rangiku se toma su tiempo para elegir su vestuario.

- Oh, ya veo, entonces ordenemos mientras llegan.

Ishin y Ukitake conversaban amenamente al igual que Rukia y Hinamori mientras Toushiro e Ichigo tenían una expresión de aburridos, casi media hora después, Ichimaru Gin llegó acompañado de su esposa, una exuberante mujer, Rangiku Matsumoto. Durante la cena las cosas se tornaron algo complejas, tratar temas de negocios era muy apasionante para los hombres, Rukia y Hinamori aprovecharon para escabullirse al baño y hablar más a gusto, Hinamori trató de animar a Rukia, aunque parecía bastante difícil, cuando volvieron a la mesa, estaban sirviendo los postres, y entonces:

- Damas y caballeros, esta noche, nos sentimos honrados de presentar a Ryu Xim el mejor pianista de Corea, quien nos deleitará con su mejor repertorio.

El ambiente se llenó de aplausos, y a medida que se oían las notas, varias parejas acudían a la pista de baile acondicionada para ese día, Toushiro invitó a Hinamori quien muy animada salió a bailar, Rukia miraba atentamente a las parejas y entonces Ichigo la invitó a bailar. Dudó un momento y luego caminó con él hasta la pista de baile, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como rodeaba su cintura con sus manos y lentamente ella colocó sus manos en los hombros de él… en vano trató de esquivar sus miradas, ¿¡Por qué escogió ese vestido!?... el vestido de aquél día que tanto deseaba olvidar y aún no podía…

- Te ves hermosa esta noche… pero tu mirada es triste…

Silencio.

- Rukia, ¿Qué pasa?

- (Sin mirarlo a los ojos) Odio este vestido.

- (Desconcertado) Creí que te gustaba…

- (Despectiva) Te equivocaste.

- (Deteniéndose) Pero no tienes que decirlo así… ¿Qué pasó, Rukia? ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

- (Tratando de safarse del agarre de Ichigo) Volvamos a la mesa…

- (Acercándola más a él) Te hice una pregunta.

- Déjame… (Mirándolo a los ojos) No quiero ver tu estúpida cara.

Aquellas palabras parecieron funcionar, Ichigo la liberó y ella aprovechó para salir corriendo hacia el jardín.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Por qué está Rukia-nim aquí, Hinamori?

- Pues… (Risa nerviosa) Porque el padre de Ichigo la invitó.

- ¿Es solo por eso?

- Claro… porque más va a ser… ¿No me digas que me sacaste a bailar para interrogarme, Toushiro?

- En parte sí… pero también se que te gusta esta canción… El lunes voy a dar el examen para Sabom-nim… (Maestro, sensei de un dojo, en este caso Toushiro quiere ser maestro de kendo)

- ¿De verdad?... ¿Y contra quién vas a enfrentarte?

- Contra Aizen-nim.

- ¡Qué!... ¡El es el mejor del doyang!...

- Shhh… Baja la voz.

- Pero es que Aizen-eorobun… ¿Por qué no pediste a otro Sabom-nim, Toushiro?

- (Con algo de enfado en su voz) Tanto así lo admiras…

Hinamori no tuvo tiempo de responder, ambos vieron como Rukia salía corriendo rumbo al jardín. Ichigo la estaba siguiendo:

- Disculpa, Toushiro, debo ir con ella.

- (Sujetándola delicadamente de la mano) ¿Qué está pasando realmente, Hinamori?

- No puedo dejarla sola.

- Mira… Kurosaki va tras ella, todo estará bien…

- (Suplicante) Te equivocas, Toushiro, debo ir.

- Hinamori… ¿Alguna vez te he dado razones para desconfiar de mí?

- No.

- Entonces cuéntame.

- Es una larga historia…

- Porque no me la cuentas mientras damos una vuelta por el jardín.

- (Con una sonrisa) Está bien, ¿Podemos pasar por Kia-nim luego?

- Claro, (Ofreciéndole el brazo) Vamos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deseaba no tener esos zapatos de tacón para correr más rápido… y ese vestido… fue como estar reviviendo otra vez aquel día… claro que faltaba algo… bueno alguien y sobraba el hecho que Ichigo corría tras ella, y como era de esperarse, no tardó en alcanzarla:

- (Acorralándola contra un árbol) ¡Qué demonios te pasa, Rukia!

- (Con respiración acelerada por la carrera) N-nada.

- Si tu no quieres hablar de ello yo sí… ese día no quisiste que te acompañara a tu casa, yo… ese día yo quería decirte…

- (Cubriéndose los oídos con las manos) ¡No sigas!... Ya sé de que va todo esto…

- (Desconcertado) L-lo sabes…

- ¡No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida!

Aquellas palabras dolieron… retrocedió un par de pasos, ¿Entonces todo la búsqueda y luego el viaje fueron en vano?... No, algo no estaba bien.

- (Tratando de aparentar estar calmado) Rukia, debemos volver a nuestra mesa.

- Quiero volver a la casa.

- Rukia…

- ¿Vas a decirme que es una orden?

- No, pero mi padre está allí… no puedo dejarlo solo… si quieres le digo al chofer que te lleve y…

- (Arrepentida por su anterior precipitada respuesta) N-no, tienes razón… Ishin debe estar preocupado (Empieza a caminar y pasa por el lado de Ichigo) ¿No piensas venir, Ichigo?

- ¡!

- ¡Kia-nim!

- Hinamori, Toushiro, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Me los imaginaba bailando.

- Hinamori quería dar un paseo, Rukia-nim.

- Toushiro, pero si fuiste tú quien me invitó… (Acercándose a Rukia) ¿Está todo bien, Kia-nim?

- Sí… volvamos a la mesa, me muero por probar el postre.

Muy animados empezaron a caminar hacia el restaurante…

- Kurosaki-nim ¿No piensa venir?

- (Como despertando de un trance) ¿Uh? Si… voy en seguida, Toushiro.

- (Serio) Preferiría que me llamaras "Hitsugaya" si no te importa.

- Claro, Toushiro.

Toushiro ladeó la cabeza en señal de disgusto y se fue tras las chicas, Ichigo sonrió y los siguió a cierta distancia, definitivamente el día que Rukia desapareció se perdió de algo e iba a descubrir que, por ahora le bastaba con el hecho que ella le hubiera vuelto a llamar por su nombre para darse ánimo.

:P


	10. I, Sam

**Una vez más, escribiendo para ustedes, la culpa de este capitulo es de Uchiha Katze, que me recordó que tenía la peli en live de NANA y de paso desenpolvé el CD con los temas de la serie del anime... y me enganché con una canción: Endless Story de Reira (Yuna Ito) y deje volar mi imaginación (Creo que demasiado XD) mis agradecimientos para:**

Alecita**... Ya te estaba extrañando, resiste, todos pasamos por la tortura de estar en el cole, es decir los examenes y las asignaciones, lo demás es chevere, y te digo algo, en la universidad es mil veces peor BUHAHAHA... el otro día soñé que ingresaba a la San Marcos, no se ni porque si ya tengo Titulo de MédicoCirujano, aunque asumo que fue porque quiero que me acepten en la San Marcos para la especialidad de Oncología... Volviendo al fic... se supone que el fic gira en torno al malentendido del cual un Ichi resentido busca hacer que Rukia "sufra" lo que el vivió cuando ella desapareció... ¿Lo logrará o cambiará en el intento?... espero que te guste este capitulo...**

Koraru-san**, si, actualice rapido porque estaba inspirada, además los capitulos cortos (menos de 2000 palabras)son más faciles de escribir, en serio que sí, por ahí creo que metí la pata y fallé como escritora (me siento un lastre :(.. ni modo) Es que se supone que la cosa va así: El día en que Ichi quiso decirle algo a Rukia, Keigo los interrumpió, Rukia se fue sola a casa, Ichigo regresa a su casa y se encuentra con un monton de trabajo, cuando termina ve en su celular un mensaje de texto donde Rukia quiere verlo, en el camino se tropieza con Inoue y ya sabes que sigue... en medio de este desastre literario (lo siento en serio) mencioné que Rukia se arregló mucho para ver a Ichi y se puso un vestido "lila con vuelos"... el vestido que llevaba el día que le rompieron el corazón fue el mismo que Ichi pensaba regalarle para la fiesta de graduación y el que le obligó a ponerse para la cena...por eso Rukia odia el vestido... Espero no haberte confundido más... una vez más, mil disculpas...**

Xavi**... soy feliz porque te gusta el fic... Rukia llamó a Ichi por su nombre en: **

_- ¿Vas a decirme que es una orden?_

_- No, pero mi padre está allí… no puedo dejarlo solo… si quieres le digo al chofer que te lleve y…_

_- (Arrepentida por su anterior precipitada respuesta) N-no, tienes razón… Ishin debe estar preocupado (Empieza a caminar y pasa por el lado de Ichigo) ¿No piensas venir, **Ichigo**?_

_- ¡!_

**Debo dejar de hacer cosas tan rebuscadas XD... aqui lo que pedías... la conti... (Creo que voy a escribir un fic de Nana, pero no estoy del todo segura)...**

Sasusaku**... ¿En serio piensas que es linda?... GRACIAS... obviamente además del IchiRuki se tocarán otras parejas (pero en menor plano) y Hitsugaya no podía faltar (no por nada es de los más populares en la encuestas de anime en Japón)... en lo otro no puedo complacerte aún... pero este capítulo te lo dedico a tí (supongo que va con lo que esperar de nuestra parejita: IchiRuki)...**

**Volviendo al fic... es archimegaconocido que Kubo Tite soñó, creó y nos regaló Bleach... pero los fans soñamos con algo de shoujo en medio de este magnífico shonen... ahora sí, el capitulo de hoy se titula...**

**10. I, Sam ****(Dos, tres)**

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin particularidades, Ichigo estaba más amable de lo habitual, e Ishin, Gin y Ukitake parecían estar a punto de llegar a un acuerdo. Algo entrada la noche volvieron a la mansión, Rukia estaba bastante cansada por lo ocurrido y en cuanto traspasó la puerta subió las escaleras, Ichigo estaba a punto de ir tras ella pero Ishin lo llamó:

- Ichigo, necesito hablar contigo un momento.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tas formal, viejo?

- ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?

- Ichigo hizo un ademán con la cabeza que Ishin tomó como un sí, y ambos se dirigieron hasta el estudio, tras cerrar la puerta:

- No me opuse a que vinieras conmigo hasta aquí, pero creo que la forma como tratas a Rukia-chan no es la más correcta… ¿Qué esperar obtener de todo esto?

- (Tratando de simular no entender nada) La verdad no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando…

- Ichigo, soy tu padre, aunque a veces parezco distraído no lo soy (Haciendo una breve pausa) No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa, hablé con Urahara y me contó lo de ese extraño "contrato", luego Rukia-chan viene a vivir a nuestra casa, y coincidentemente esa tarde decides quedarte en casa llenando tus paredes con una peculiar decoración…

- ¿Piensas decirme que actúe con cordura y regrese las cosas a como estaban?

- No.

- (Desconcertado) ¡¿Qué?!

- Ichigo, desde que te enteraste que Rukia-chan estaba en Corea volviste a ser el de antes… eso me hace feliz, pero te aconsejo que pienses mejor lo que estás haciendo.

- Tengo la impresión que me estás sermoneando…

- ¿Yooo?... (Dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda) Claro que no… bueno, me voy a dormir. Ah, sí, me olvidaba, el mayordomo dejó un sobre para ti, lo dejé sobre el escritorio (guiñándole un ojo) Que duermas bien…

Ishin salió del estudio, Ichigo respiró hondo y luego se sentó, cogió el sobre y lo abrió, sonrió al descubrir el contenido: las fotos que tomó durante el desfile de Rukia… revisó lentamente una a una, y cuando terminó las volvió a ver una y otra vez, se veía simplemente hermosa con cada vestido… pero tenía esa expresión fría, no sonreía en ninguna de las fotos… algo desanimado volvió a mirarlas y entonces notó una diferente: Rukia no estaba sonriente pero tenía una expresión como de asombro, empezó a examinar la foto, Rukia estaba al estilo EMO… trató de recordar si ocurrió algo en particular mientras ella desfilaba y tras varios minutos, recordó que en ese momento él se estaba riendo (bueno, la situación no era para menos) y se convenció que tal vez su padre tenía razón, algunas cosas debían cambiar y más ahora, que surgían nuevas esperanzas…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba tan cansada que apenas puso su cabeza sobre la almohada, se quedó dormida… si Ichigo intentaba algo no viviría para contarlo, y se lo hizo saber dejándole una nota sobre su almohada: "_Si me tocas eres hombre muerto_". Cuando abrió los ojos, varias horas después, por un momento creyó que no estaba en el lugar donde se había dormido: las paredes estaban despejadas, había pétalos de rosas sobre la cama, una bandeja con un desayuno continental y una caja con un moño, dudando cogió la nota que estaba sobre la bandeja del desayuno: "_Rukia, vamos a intentarlo otra vez, ¿Quieres?, tuve que salir temprano acompañando a mi padre, te sugiero que desayunes primero y luego abras la caja, nos vemos luego,… Ichigo_", no pudo evitar sonreír, y por esta vez, decidió seguir las instrucciones.

Después del desayuno, abrió la caja, había una laptop dentro y otra nota: "_Esta en modo suspendido, solo ábrela y espera…_", dudó un momento, pero finalmente la abrió, segundos después oyó las notas de "Wing Stock" de Ashley MacIsaac, y luego en la pantalla:

_¿Te acuerdas de esto…?_

Y una secuencia de fotografías de Ichigo y ella de cuando eran niños se inició…

_¿Por qué al momento de vernos sentimos que no conocíamos de toda la vida?_

Ahora una secuencia de fotos de la secundaria, durante los entrenamientos, en los festivales, había algunas donde estaban con la familia Kurosaki…

_Quisiera que volvieran esos días__… quisiera saber que pasó… ¿Por qué?_

Y la música se detuvo y la pantalla se puso en blanco, entonces se oyó: "_¡Idiota! Ojalá y no vuelva a ver tu estúpida cara nunca mas en mi vida"._

_Lo siento, pero no puedo cumplirte esto… yo si quiero verte…_

Con "News from the front" como música de fondo, la imagen de Rukia EMO y un último mensaje:

_Y espero volver a ver tu sonrisa…_

"Maldito Ichigo", pensó, precisamente ahora que empezaba a sentirse más tranquila tenía que esmerarse en confundirla… cerró la laptop, suspiró y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, repasó mentalmente lo que ocurrió el último día que estuvo en Karakura, la tristeza, la decepción… un momento… algo no andaba bien, de un brinco se sentó y cogió la portátil, empezó a revisarla, como sospechó era la de Ichigo, pasó el resto de la mañana buscando pistas que no encontró… ¿Acaso ellos dos pelearon?... Y si terminaron… no, ese no era su asunto… sin embargo, una extraña pero agradable sensación la invadió y la mantuvo de buen humor el resto del día. Almorzaron en el jardín en compañía de Ishin, luego pasaron la tarde viendo películas de acción, aunque apenas intercambiaron palabras, los momentos de silencio entre ellos eran cómodos, como solían ser antes. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Rukia subió las escaleras tarareando una canción de Bad Religion.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El domingo por la mañana, Ichigo la sorprendió invitándola al parque de diversiones, después de una breve discusión (Rukia quería que invitaran a Hinamori pero a Ichigo como que no le gustaba la idea) pasaron por Hinamori, contra todo pronóstico, los tres se divirtieron mucho: subieron a la montaña rusa, a la noria y a otros juegos más… después del almuerzo llevaron a Hinamori a su casa, antes de despedirse:

- Kia-nim, me acompañas un momento, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte.

- Pues yo…

- Puedes ir, solo no tardes mucho ¿Si?

- Gracias.

- (Mientras entraban en la casa) ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarme, Hinamori?

- En realidad nada… solo lo inventé para que pudiéramos hablar a solas.

- ¿Y eso?

- Después de la cena te veías muy triste, pero no tuve forma de preguntarte con tanta gente alrededor… ¿Está todo bien?

- Pues… supongo que sí. Hemos hecho algo así como una "Tregua".

- Eso me pareció… Sabes, me siento más tranquila ahora, espero que todo continúe así los días que quedan…

- 97.

- ¿Cómo?

- Para ser más precisos, hoy a las 4pm se cumple el tercer día, entonces solo quedarán 96 días.

- Espera, creo que tengo algo que puede ayudar (Buscando en unas gavetas) lo dejé por aquí, estoy segura… veamos… Aquí esta, toma, Kia-nim.

- ¿Un calendario?

- Sí, así podrás llevar mejor el conteo de días.

- Muchas gracias, Hinamori.

- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora?, así sabremos cuando acabará el contrato.

- Es una buena ide… (Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la bocina del coche) Es hora de irme, te cuento mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Rukia-nim.

Salió sin mucha prisa, como para molestar más a Ichigo:

- (Cerrando la puerta del coche) ¿Por qué el escándalo?

- Te estabas tardando.

- No es cierto.

- (Ordenándole al chofer) Vámonos.

- ¿Por qué la prisa?

- (Mirándola a los ojos) Te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

Espera y veras…

A diferencia de otros días, esta vez no bajaron en la entrada del a mansión, el chofer los llevó hasta los garajes, Ichigo bajó apenas se detuvo el coche, ella esperó a que el chofer le abriera la puerta, entonces, Ichigo le arrojó algo:

- (Cogiendo por las justas lo que Ichigo le arroja) ¡Estas loco! Pudiste lastimarme con esto.

- Fíjate bien… ¿Sabes lo que es?

- Claro que sé, es un casco, como los que usan los motociclist… (Ichigo se aclaró la garganta con un sonoro ¡Hump! Captando la mirada de Rukia) ¡Tienes una motocicleta!

- ¿Salimos a dar un paseo?

- ¡¡Sí!!

Fue un agradable paseo por las calles de Corea… la cercanía entre los dos, de sus cuerpos… esa calidez… se detuvieron cerca de un templo para disfrutar del atardecer… era como volver al tiempo donde solían sentir una profunda amistad y confianza… y algo más, que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de decirse… maldito destino que los obligó a separarse… ¿O fue acaso una casualidad que la tarde en que Ichigo pensaba invitar a Rukia al baile de graduación Keigo los interrumpiera y Rukia se fuera sola a su casa y su padre lo tuviera esclavizado ayudándole a acomodar cajas de forma que no se fijó que Rukia le envió un mensaje y entonces ella simplemente desapareció de su vida?... no, eso no podía ser casualidad, Ichigo estaba convencido de eso.

Empezaron a encenderse las luces de la ciudad:

- Hora de volver, si nos retrasamos el viejo armará un escándalo.

- Entiendo.

- (Acomodándose en la motocicleta) ¿Estás lista?

- Yo… (Suavizando la voz) Gracias, Ichigo.

- (Sonriendo, claro que Rukia no podía verlo) ¡Andando!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le gustaba la idea de despertar y que lo primero que veía fuera Rukia… jamás se imaginó que algún día dormirían juntos, se levantó con sigilo, evitando no hacer ruido para no despertarla, aún era temprano, salió al balcón a tomar algo de aire, hubiera deseado que el paseo que dieron el día anterior no terminara nunca, lamentablemente, ese tipo de deseos no se cumplen, luego de algunos minutos, entro a tomarse un baño.

Dormía plácidamente, entre sueños recordaba el atardecer que viera en día anterior en compañía de Ichigo, aunque no lo dijo, deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca… pero se acabó, entre sueños esbozó una sonrisa cuando escuchó una melodía… ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar tan temprano?... sin muchas ganas extendió un brazo buscando el objeto que interrumpía su sueño, no lo encontró, se giró un par de veces para llegar al otro lado y buscó nuevamente, y dio con el celular:

- (Casi inentendible) An niong…

- ¿Aló?... ¿Kurosaki-kun?

Abrió los ojos como platos pero no pudo articular palabra, reconoció esa voz…

- ¿Kurosaki-kun, estás allí?

:P

**¿A qué no adivinan de quien es la voz?... Aunque tratándose de mi debe ser recontra obvio XD… recuerden que son 100 días (bueno ahora quedan 96 días) ¿Y ahora que pasará?... **

**Milly-chan**

**PD: Este fic lo escribo porque me gusta buhahaha aunque tenga poquísimos lectores… trataré de actualizar lo más que pueda hasta antes de partir… Kisses for all!**

**:)**


	11. Jealous

**TADAIMA!! Vi las reviews y no me resistí...**

Xdoll**... Debes ser una máquina, estudiar dos cosas a la vez es de superhéroes XD... te admiro... UNI me suena a "Universidad Nacional de Ingeniería"(He oido de jovenes que se suicidan por el estres... horrible oye)...en cuanto al fic, el asunto no es que dice Rukia, sino que hace Rukia, y de eso trata este capitulo Buhahaha, y te pones así solo por una llamada, como será cuando venga... ups, tremendo spoiler XD, ignóralo... por cierto me diste una idea para más adelante, gracias mujajaja (risa macabra)**

Xavi**... empiezo a tenerte cariño... a mi tampoco me cae Inoue del todo, y SI ella es la culpable en parte y ahora que todo se arreglaba aparece de nuevo, pero eso hace del fic mas interesante e impreecible... aún la necesito para más adelante... no olvides qeu este fic es para ti, Ale y Eva, con mucho love!!**

Sakusaku**... yo tambien hubiera querido pasear en moto pero con Bya-kun (son mis gustos y qué)en este capítulo algo de Toushiro y se viene algo bueno de él en el siguiente Buhahaha... en cuanto a Inoue ya lo he dicho antes alquien tiene que ser la pesada de la historia y por ahora le tocó a ella...**

Paoooo**... (espero haber puesto todas las "o") bienvenida la vecindario, ojala y continúes, como habrás leído, son 100 días, bueno 96 ahora y no se puede acabar el fic antes que se cumplan todos los días o me quede sin lectores... lo que venga primero, y acostumbro dejar la historia e la mejor parte para que queden en suspenso (soy mala, lo sé mujajaja), aqui lo que pedías, la continuación...**

Koraru-san... **el Ichi tierno fue a pedido de Xavi, estoy pensando seriamente el fundar el club "Anti-Orihime" jajaja... no puedo permitir que la atropelle un tren, sería demasiada violencia (un toque y le subo al Fiction Rated y asunto resuelto buhahaha)... la necesito viva por el momento, gome!!**

Eva Vidal**... Estoy muy, pero muy feliz de saber de ti... empezaba a extrañarte (pensé: no le gusta el fic, coña, seguro cree que es cutre XD) Asi que estoy contenta de que por ahora no te disguste, animo con la U (felizmente ya pasé por eso)...**

**Queridas lectora(e)s... solo quiero decirles "MUCHAS GRACIAS", y a disfrutar del capitulo de hoy... los personajes de Bleach se los debemos a Kubo-sensei pero este fic es gracias a ustedes por sus ideas y a mis delirios por oir el cd de Best Nana... Xavi es tu culpa XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**11. Jealous (Celos)**

Estaba sentado en una esquina, cruzado de brazos, como si fuera un nuño castigado por hacer algo malo en clases. De rato en rato contemplaba a Rukia, dictando clases en el doyang, más agresiva y enérgica de lo habitual y él sin saber porque… en la mañana, estaba tomando un baño cuando oyó la melodía de su móvil, fastidiado se apresuró a salir de la comodidad del agua caliente, vestirse a la volada y cuando estaba por girar la manija de la puerta cuando la melodía cesó, "Maldición", pensó, se tomó unos minutos para acomodarse la ropa adecuadamente y al abrir la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Rukia, fulminándolo con la mirada y segundo, su móvil hecho trizas en el suelo:

- Rukia ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi móvil?

- (Intimidante) Agradece que fue el móvil y no tú.

Y Rukia entró en el baño cerrando la puerta de manera violenta… desde entonces no volvieron a intercambiar palabras, ni siquiera en la preparatoria, cada vez que intentaba decirle algo a ella, lo dejaba "frío" con esa mirada aterradora… "Demonios ¿Y ahora que hice?"… se repetía Ichigo mentalmente, una y otra vez, sin encontrar respuesta.

Una joven apareció en la puerta del salón donde Rukia dictaba clases y le dijo algo que él no alcanzó a comprender (en esos momentos deseaba haber puesto más esmero en su curso de coreano) y acto seguido Rukia salía del salón seguida por el séquito de estudiantes y curiosos cuyo número aumentaba en el camino, movido por un extraño presentimiento decidió unirse a ellos en su marchas tras Rukia, a unos metros de la entrada principal del doyang la multitud se detuvo y un conjunto de jovencitas gritaba al borde de la histeria.. "Joder… Qué coño pasa" murmuró, afortunadamente nadie le entendió, y empezó a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre solo para encontrar a Rukia conversando animadamente con un tipo alto de oscuros cabellos, "A no, eso sí que no", molesto empezó a caminar hacia ellos y se detuvo en seco al ver como el "tipejo" depositaba un beso en una de las manos de Rukia… quien quiera que fuera, era hombre muerto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentía que odiaba a Ichigo con todo su ser, de rato en rato lo miraba de reojo y se preguntaba como fue tan tonta para volver a confiar en él… de pronto entró Kiyone (Al parecer se estaba volviendo la vocera oficial)

- Rukia-nim, no vas a creer quién está en la puerta del doyang, esperándote…

- No me digas, voy.

Y salió rumbo a la entrada pensando si debía usar al incauto como chivo expiatorio y descargar en él toda su ira o convertirlo en el instrumento de su venganza para con Ichigo… mientras decidía que sería mejor, oyó una voz familiar:

- (Muy animado) Hola, Rukia-chan.

- ¡Kaien-dono!

Y un grupo de chicas empezó a armar alboroto, no había duda que Kaien seguía siendo muy popular pese a haber terminado la preparatoria hace un año.

- ¿Cómo estás Rukia?

- (Apresurándose a contestar) Kaien-nim, preferiría que habláramos en coreano…

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… es una larga historia.

- Haber, Rukia-agashi ¿qué hiciste ahora?

- Me gustaría hablar en un lugar más privado, si no es mucha molestia.

- Esto es raro, primero me pides que hablemos en coreano, y ahora (haciendo una graciosa venia y apresando delicadamente una de las manos de Rukia) me cedes el honor de salir conmigo (Besa el dorso de la mano de Rukia)

- ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

- (Extrañado, dirige la mirada al lugar de donde provino la voz) Eres japonés ¿Verdad?

- (Sorprendido) T-tú también hablas japonés…

- Elemental, muchacho de extraño cabello (Abrazando a Rukia) Esta bella princesa me enseñó.

- (Hecho una furia) ¡TU!

- Un momento, no me gusta el tono de voz que estás usando naranj…

No pudo terminar porque Ichigo le lanzó un puñetazo, apenas y pudo esquivarlo, pero para hacerlo tuvo que soltar a Rukia, momento que aprovechó Ichigo para sujetar a Rukia del brazo:

- ¿Quién eres, "pelinaranjito"?

- (Serio) Soy el novio de Rukia.

- (Lanzando una carcajada) ¡Es una broma! (Ve la cara de alma en pena de Rukia y la expresión amenazante de Ichigo) ¿Es en serio?... Princesa ¿"Esto" es tu novio?

- Eso es parte de la historia que quería contarte, Kaien.

- (Respira hondo y se pone serio) Bien, dejando ese asunto a un lado, tú intentaste golpearme en público, lo tomaré como un reto a un duelo, así que nos batiremos en un combate de kendo ¿Te parece?

- (Desafiante) Cuando quieras.

- Bien, será mañana a esta misma hora.

- Porque no ahora.

- Me gustaría, "naranjito", pero el salón principal está ocupado, un amigo está dando su examen para ascender a Sabor-nim, precisamente vine para animarlo, si me disculpas, me dio gusto verte Rukia, hasta mañana.

Mientras Kaien se dirigió al salón principal, un contigente de jovencitas lo seguía y los curiosos empezaban a retirarse:

- (Enfadado) ¿Quién era ese?

- Uno de mis ex-novios…

- (Desencajado) ¡¿QUÉ?!

- (Liberándose de Ichigo) Y por si no lo sabías, se llama Shiba Kaien y es el campeón nacional de kendo en la categoría juvenil (Se aleja lentamente)

- (Reaccionado) ¿A dónde vas?

- (Sin detenerse) Pues a ver la pelea de Toushiro.

Ichigo se apresuró a seguirlo en silencio, ahora estaba bastante confundido… ella dijo "Uno de mis ex-novios"… y en plural… definitivamente eso era algo de lo que hubiera preferido no enterarse… en cuanto al duelo, no le interesaba si era campeón nacional o mundial, ahora tenía razones de sobra para destrozarlo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El salón principal estaba abarrotado de personas, muy pocos aprendices lograban tentar el examen para obtener el grado de maestro, y todos querían presenciar si Hitsugaya Toushiro lo conseguía o no. Cuando el reloj marcó las 2pm, maestro y aspirante se dirigieron al centro de la arena, luego del saludo protocolar, empezaron a luchar.

Aizen era uno de los maestros más respetados del doyang, era conocido por su curiosidad por explorar diferentes estilos y técnicas, llegó a ser campeón nacional juvenil en tres oportunidades y actualmente era el bicampeón nacional de kendo, en medio de esta aparente impecable carrera, existía una enorme mancha… Ukitake Jushiro, el anterior dueño del título Nacional, el único que fue capaz de vencerlo y no una sino cinco veces en enfrentamientos no oficiales… cuando Aizen creyó que podría vencerlo en un torneo oficial, Ukitake abandonó el título y se retiró del kendo al ser diagnosticado de una extraña enfermedad… nunca tuvo la oportunidad de derrotarlo, Ukitake era un leyenda del kendo pues fue cuatro veces campeón nacional y nunca fue vencido en combate.

Por eso, cuando Aizen se enteró que el sobrino de Ukitake quería dar el examen, no dudó el solicitar ser su oponente y para su sorpresa, el muchacho no se opuso. Ahora que se encontraban atacándose, bloqueando, golpeando, nuevo bloqueo, otro ataque… sentía que había valido la pena, ambos contendores estaban tan metidos en el enfrentamiento que fue difícil detenerlos cuando se terminó el tiempo. Fueron momentos de tensión mientras el jurado comparaba los puntos obtenidos y evaluaba las técnicas mostradas. Toushiro permanecía de pie en una esquina, expectante:

- Excelente demostración, "Shiro-chan".

- Detesto que me llames así, Kaien-nim… ¡Kaien-nim!

- (Actitud pensativa) ¿Por qué todos reaccionan así cuando me ven?

- Será tal vez porque no hemos sabido de ti en casi un año…

- ¡Cierto!... Verás, la universidad es algo "absorbente", además estoy entrenando, pienso tentar el título nacional el año que viene…

- ¿Crees poder ganarla a Aizen, Kaien-nim?

- Acabas de luchar con él y no te ha pasado nada. No es nada de otro mundo.

- El oculta muchas cosas…

- Y tú también, "Shiro-chan", no creas que no me di cuenta… Cuando sea campeón nacional esperaré con ansias que crezcas para luchar contigo…

- (Enfadado) Podemos enfrentarnos ahora mismo, Kaien.

- Sabes que no peleo con niños, "Shiro-chan", además tengo un duelo mañana con ese tipo (Señalando a Ichigo que estaba en medio de la multitud) ¿Lo conoces?

- Deja de llamarme así… y sí lo conozco, es Kurosaki Ichigo, y su padre está haciendo negocios con mis tíos.

- Con que Kurosaki… ¿En verdad es el novio de la princesa?

- (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Pero eso es una larga historia.

- (Otra vez en la actitud pensativa) Esto está medio raro, eres la segunda persona que me dice lo mismo… ¿Tan larga es "esa" historia?

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO, ACERQUESE A LA MESA DE JURADOS"

- ¿Puedes contarme la historia, Toushiro?

- Lo siento, pero no estoy autorizado.

Fue lo último que le dijo Toushiro antes de dirigirse hasta los jurados.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Rukia…

- (De mala gana) ¿Qué?

- El tipo de hace rato me está señalando.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Por qué crees que lo esté haciendo?

- (Bufido) En primer lugar no es el "tipo", te dije que se llama Shiba Kaien, y en segundo lugar lo más probable es que le esté preguntando a Toushiro quién eres, ya que no tuviste la cortesía de presentarte antes de intentar golpearlo.

- (Muy disgustado) ¿En serio ha sido tu novio?

- No me hagas repetirlo, baka.

Ichigo emitió un gruñido y luego volvieron a quedarse en silencio, estaban en medio de al multitud esperando el veredicto final del jurado, Ichigo fulminaba a Kaien con la mirada y este se limitaba a hacerle muecas y sonreírle mientras conversaba con Toushiro… ¿De verdad ese tipo con cara de tonto había sido novio de Rukia?

Rukia por su lado, buscaba a Hinamori con la mirada sin mucho éxito, ¿Cómo es que no se encontraba allí en un día tan importante para Toushiro?... siguió buscando y vio a Kaien haciendo ¿Muecas? Y se dio cuenta que eran para Ichigo… que ahora tenía el ceño extra-fruncido y una mirada asesina… no pudo evitar sonreír (claro que Ichigo no la vio porque estaba concentrado en Kaien)… despues de todo Ichigo no la conocía lo suficiente como para tragarse el cuento de los "ex-novios"…

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO, ACERQUESE A LA MESA DE LOS JURADOS"

El salón quedó envuelto en un silencio sepulcral, cuando Toushiro llegó frente a los jurados:

_"Hitsugaya Toushiro, la comparación de puntajes arroja que obtuvo 76 puntos, igualando el puntaje obtenido por Aizen Sabom-nim, el jurado ha evaluado la destreza demostrada esta tarde y ha decidido por unanimidad, otorgarle el grado de Sabom-nim, ¡Felicitaciones!"._

Y el salón se llenó de aplausos.

:P


	12. Untitled

**Me acabo de escapar de mi supuesta cura de sueño... creo que no está funcionando XD: Quiero decirles tres cosas:**

**PRIMERO: Rukia EMO es cortesía de Fraise Kers  
****SEGUNDO: Ichi tierno es cortesía de Xavi (Uchiha Katze)  
****TERCERO: Ichi celoso cortesía de Koraru-san (lo de posesivo esta en trámite XD)**

**Ahora sí mensajes para:**

**Paoooo... **Que el Ichi celoso te cayó como balde de agua fría?? pues la idea fue de Koraru-san, yo pensaba dejarlo para más adelante pero me dije ¿Y porque no probamos? y quedó bien XD, lo de Kaien se me ocurrió porque me pareció que en el anime se hubieran enfrentado si Kaien no habría muerto...

**Eva Vidal... **Si la U... que días aquellos, luchando por una PC en el centro de computo y los malditos filtros, no te dejan abrir ni el hotmail XD... EStoy contenta, un capitulo le gustó a alguien que lindooo... gracias por continuar la leyendo a pesar de las dificultades...

**Koraru-san... **Llegué a la parte que te prometía hace como dos capitulos XD, quedó genial, tuve un rayito de inspiración partiendo de tu pedido y para qué, resultado favorable... lo de Orihime tendrá que esperar lo siento... en cuanto a Momo y Toushiro... tachan tachan... es el tema del capítulo de hoy (no me maten por favor)...

**Xdoll...** Estaba bastante inspirada la semana pasada, el insomnio es bueno para mi imaginacion pero funesto para el cutis XD, por eso me obligan a hacerme una "cura de sueño" para que duerma por lo menos 6 horas diarias... y me tienen como rehen con la portatil bajo siete llaves... pero como soy buena "cerrajera" aprovechó que los gatos no están para subir este capitulo jajajajaja... opino lo mismo respecto a Kaien-dono... es lindoooo... y acertaste, los "Ex" son puro cuento para vengarse un poquito de Ichi...

**Xavi...** A no ser que Ichi tenga poderes telepáticos no sabrá lo que pasó con su celular hasta muchisisisimo después (Gome, asi va la historia, creo buhahaha)... y si, Miyako-dono existe... pero Kaien es soltero (Sufre Ichi sufre) esa idea esta dando vueltas por mi cabeza otra vez... al proximo capitulo te enteraras de qeu hablo XD...

**Alecita...** volviste de Alejandrilandia... lo de pasarela de "todo" (incluyendo lencería)suena intersante, lo pensaré y veré si puedo ponerlo por ahí... eres la única que ha felicitado a Toushiro por aprobar su examen... espero que te guste este capitulo... yo ya vi Itazura na kiss jojolete... lo del mobil de Ichi ha sido aplaudido por la audiencia... punto para Rukia... y si Lilly-chan descubrió que le pintaban cuernitos y rompió... trato de reanimarla pero fuma peor que chino en quiebra incluso mando a castrar a su pobre gato...

**Fraise Kers...** Si te extrañaba, creí que ya no ibas a continuar como muchas que abandonan mis fics en el camino (Otra vez me pongo depre XD) y la idea del EMO tenía mucha para explotar y no me resistí... me sentí feliz cuando leí tu review... espero que el capitulo de hoy sea de tu agrado...

**x-Rukia ksco-x...** Bienvenida!! Si el duelo de Ichi y Kaien dará que hablar... estoy pensando seriamente en oir musica de Nickelback para inspirarme... y esto solo es el principio de lo que puede hacer un contrato de 100 días... imagina lo que pasará después...

**Solo decirles que si quieren saber del duelo lean hasta el final de todo este cap... si por ahi escribi algo medio raro ignorenlo estoy bajo los efectos de un benzodiacepinico, aun asi no controla del todo mi insomnio... solo que mi letra empeoro y tarde un chorro en tipear este capitulo... no me odien pero me dio la gana escribirlo (es broma, era necesario escribirlo) ahora si, al fic... este capitulo con cariño para Ale porque yo creo que no existe amistad perfecta entre chicos y chicas...**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**12. Untitled**

"¿A quién debo apoyar? ¿A Aizen-eorobun o a Toushiro? ¿A la persona que mas admiro y respeto o a mi mejor amigo?" Se sienta revolviéndose el cabello con las manos: "¡Me estoy volviendo loca!... A este paso va a amanecer y no logrado dormir nada.. ojalá y Kia-nim estuviera aquí, ella siempre sabía que hacer en momentos como este"… se quedó en silencio contemplando la nada hasta que el sonido de una melodía le interrumpió, guiada por la tenue luz que despedía, Hiamori tomó el móvil:

- ¿Aló?

- Hinamori, ha ocurrido algo terrible… tu padre ha tenido un accidente…

- ¡Qué!... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- No lo sé, voy camino al hospital…

- (Miró su reloj) Si me doy prisa puedo alcanzar el metro de las 4:30…

- ¡No, Hinamori, es pelig…!

Cortó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ellos eran lo más importante para ella, después de todo ahora eran su familia y si algo les pasaba… salió a toda prisa a la estación del metro. Estaba angustiada, mirando distraídamente por la ventana y vio los primeros rayos del sol… un tiempo después llegaron a la estación, apenas bajó buscó un teléfono público, con la preocupación dejó su movil en Seul, y preguntó el hospital donde estaba su padre.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar, los hospitales no le agradaban en lo absoluto, preguntó en recepción y luego subió al elevador, en el quinto piso, al abrirse las puertas la primera persona que vio fue a Nanao, cabizbaja y sentada a unos metros, se acercó lentamente:

- Él está bien… ¿Verdad?

- (Levantado la mirada y poniéndose de pie rápidamente al verla) ¡Por qué no contestabas, entre tu padre y tu quieren matarme de los nervios! (La abraza) El se pondrá bien, es un hombre fuerte después de todo…

- Lo siento… salí tan apurada que olvidé el móvil…

- Ya no importa… me alegra que te encuentres bien y que estés aquí…

Se sentaron a esperar, finalmente un médico se acercó a ellas y les explicó la situación: Se había fracturado el brazo izquierdo más algunas contusiones y rasguños, estaría en observación por dos días y luego podría irse a su casa. Mas aliviadas, esperaron un poco más antes de pasar a verlo, al entrar en la habitación lo vieron sentado en la cama simulando leer el periódico aunque el yeso y el cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo le dificultaban las cosas:

- ¿Me darás algunos minutos de tu tiempo, Shunsui?

- Para ti mi vida, Nanao… Uhm… ¿Hinamori?

- (Al verlo con el yeso, la vía y algunas vendas, se acerca a él, lo abraza y empieza a llorar) ¡Te vez terrible! Estaba tan asustada…

- (Tratando de abrazar a Hinamori con el brazo bueno) No te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio (Hinamori lo abraza más fuerte) Auch… bueno, un poco adolorido, pero nada más… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste tan pronto?

- (Calmándose un poco) Vine en el primer metro…

- ¡Pero ese sale muy de madrugada!... ¡¿Viniste sola?!

- Yo estaba preocupada…

- Esa no es excusa, ¿Y si algo te pasaba?

- Por favor, no la regañes, yo la llamé para avisarle y ella se asustó y quiso venir a verte – Intervino Nanao.

- Hinamori, prométeme que no lo volverás ha hacer – le pidió Shunsui.

- Pero…

- O por lo menos asegúrate que Rukia o Toushiro te acompañen…

- Es que… Rukia tiene que dictar clases en el doyang y Toushiro… bueno él… él tiene que rendir su examen para Sabom-nim esta tarde.

- (Shunsui y Nanao se miran desconcertado y luego la unísono) ¡Y no piensas ir a animarlo!

- P-pero papá… yo estaba preocupada por ti.

- Y ya has visto que estoy bien.

- Yo cuidaré de él, vamos que esperas, ve.

- Te lo encargo mucho… yo les llamo para contarles que pasó.

- No olvides saludar a Toushiro y Ukitake de nuestra parte, y por favor, no corras ¿Vale? – Añadió Shunsui.

- (Gotita) Si.

Le costó trabajo no correr, apenas salió del hospital emprendió carrera rumbo a la estación del metro, una vez a bordo y en camino a Seoul se ubicó cerca de una ventana, se sentía más aliviada al saber que Shunsui estaba bien… y lo mejor de todo fue que Shunsui y Nanao le ayudaron a entender a quien tenía que animar esa tarde, si lograba llegar a tiempo, claro, poco a poco le fue venciendo el sueño…

_- ¿E__stá seguro?... Bueno, tenemos niños más pequeños aquí…_

_- Ella es perfecta, verá acabamos de perder a nuestro hijo recién nacido, un bebé solo nos traería malos recuerdos._

_- Pero la niña perdió a su familia hace poco, está algo sensible y arisca, señor Kyoraku._

_- Sólo le pido que me deje hablar con ella._

_- Está bien, sígame._

_Caminaron hacia el jardín del orfanato, muchos niños jugaban excepto una niña de unos 10 años y de cabello oscuro que permanecía inmóvil en una banca, Kyoraku se sentó a su lado:_

_- Hola pequeña._

_Silencio._

_- ¿No te gustaría vivir con…?_

_- ¿Una familia?... eso es lo que iba a decir ¿Verdad?_

_- No precisamente._

_- No me interesa señor, nadie puede reemplazar a mis padres._

_- Yo no he dicho que queremos reemplazar a tu familia ¿Sabes? Me casé hace unos meses, mi esposa estaba embarazada y los dos felices esperábamos la llegada de nuestro hijo… pero el parto se complicó, tuvieron que operarla de emergencia, el bebé nació muy enfermo y murió dos días después…_

_- Eso es muy triste._

_- Si lo es… por eso vine aquí buscando una respuesta y te encontré, no queremos un reemplazo del hijo que perdimos ni te vamos a pedir que olvides a tu familia, solo queremos alguien a quien cuidar y de quien aprender, si deseas puedes conservar los apellidos de tus padres._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Te doy mi palabra… mi nombre es Kyoraku Shunsui._

_- Yo me llamo Momo Hinamori._

_Después de ir a vivir con los Kyoraku, Hiamori se enteró que Nanao, la esposa de Kyoraku, no solo había perdido un hijo, sino que no podría tener hijos nunca más, y aunque eran muy jóvenes se veían felices con la llegada de ella… y ella se adaptó rápidamente a vivir con ellos… al principio le dieron tutores para que se nivele con los niños de su edad, pero al empezar a asistir a la secundaria regular surgieron los problemas… los otros niños hablaban a sus espaldas: "Ella es adoptada", "Los Kyoraku la tienen por lástima", "Sólo es una huérfana" y otras tonterías más, le molestaba tanto que en los intermedios se refugiaba en la zona de árboles, un lugar tranquilo lejos de la hipocresía, hasta que un día:_

_- ¡Cuidado abajo!_

_- ¡Ay! (Una manzana impactó en la cabeza de Hinamori)_

_- (Bajando velozmente del árbol) ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- (Sobando la zona donde le golpeó la manzana) Creo que si…_

_- Hinamori contempló al niño que estaba frente a ella, era casi de su estatura, tenía ojos verdes y su cabello era ¿Blanco?_

_- (Al notar que la niña se queda viendo su cabello) Es así de familia… mejor me voy antes de que empieces a burlarte…_

_- No iba a burlarme…_

_- ¿…?_

_- Me parece lindo._

_- (Sonrojado) G-gracias._

_- (Con una sonrisa) Soy Momo Hinamori._

_- Hitsugaya Toushiro._

_- Es la primera vez que te veo, Toushiro._

_- Bueno, llegué hace apenas unos días._

_Hinamori se enteró ese día que Toushiro era un año menor que ella por que iban en diferentes clases: ella en el 2-B y él en el 1-A, pero eso no fue obstáculo para que se reunieran a almorzar todos los días en los intermedios__, en cierta forma se identificaban el uno con el otro, y se sentían bien juntos… y la amistad entre ellos creció… cuando los padres de Toushiro murieron, ella estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, en medio de esa tristeza descubrieron que Ukitake Jushiro, el familiar que se haría cargo de Toushiro, y Kyoraku Shunsui, el tutor de Hinamori, eran buenos amigos, tras reencontrarse decidieron hacer una empresa en Seoul, así fue como se mudaron, al poco tiempo de haber llegado, Hinamori conoció a Rukia y no tardaron en hacerse amigas, salían a veces con Toushiro los fines de semana y luego Toushiro empezó a ir al doyang, y podían verse a diario… después de todo, él era su mejor amigo…_

La sacudida típica del frenado del metro más la voz del parlante indicando la llegada a Seoul le ayudaron a despertar, al salir de la estación tomó un taxi con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo pero quedó atrapada en el tráfico, mientras veía con pesar los minutos pasar en su reloj de mano… eran las 3 de la tarde cuando llegó a la entrada de la preparatoria Daegu apenas el taxi se detuvo bajó y corrió hacia el doyang con la esperanza de llegar por lo menos para escuchar los resultados, a unos metros de la puerta principal del doyang, se chocó con alguien:

- Disculpe, llevo algo de prisa…

- ¿Hinamori-nim?

- ¡Aizen-eorobun!

- Creí que estarías dentro con Hitsugaya-nim.

- (Desanimada) No me diga que ya terminó todo…

- (Colocando una mano en la cabeza de Hinamori) Tranquila, Hitsugaya aprobó el examen, ahora es un Sabom-nim.

- ¿En serio? (Al ver que Aizen asiente con la cabeza, sonríe) ¡Qué alegría!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Hitsugaya Toushiro, la comparación de puntajes arroja que obtuvo 76 puntos, igualando el puntaje obtenido por Aizen Sabom-nim, el jurado ha evaluado la destreza demostrada esta tarde y ha decidido por unanimidad, otorgarle el grado de Sabom-nim, ¡Felicitaciones!"._

Y el salón se llenó de aplausos. Una multitud rodeó a Toushiro, todos querían felicitarlo, que ahora se había convertido en el Sabom-nim más joven en la historia del doyang.

- Felicidades, Toushiro-nim.

- (Mirando alrededor como buscando a alguien) Gracias Rukia-nim… ¿No has visto a Hinamori?

- Lo siento, creo que no ha venido.

- (Decepcionado) Oh… ya veo.

- Yo también quería felicitarte, Toushiro.

- Preferiría que me llamaras por mi apellido, Kurosaki-nim.

- ¡Muy bien, Shiro-chan! (Grita una mujer entre la multitud y se avalanza sobre Toushiro y lo abraza enérgicamente)

- ¡Me estás asfixiando… Matsumoto!

- (Aflojando el abrazo) Fue descortés de tu parte no invitarnos… pero llegamos de todas formas, ¡FELICITACIONES SHIRO-C…!

- ¡Detesto que me llamen así!

- Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama ¿Qué te ha estado enseñando Ukitake? (Pone énfasis en ésta última palabra) "Shiro-chan".

- (Serio) Asi que tú también viniste, Gin.

- Por qué tan frío Toushiro, nosotros que vinimos a animarte… - Replicó Matsumoto.

- Un momento ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?

- "Shiro-kun" nos llamó para avisarnos, hoy no se sentía muy bien y nos pidió que viniéramos por él.

- ¡QUÉ!

- Cálmate, Toushiro (Liberándolo del abrazo) En el hospital nos dijeron que no era nada serio.

- ¡Hospital!... Tengo que ir a verlo de inmediato.

- Nuestro auto está afuera, si quieres podemos llevarte…

Pero Toushiro ya se encontraba abriéndose paso entre la gente rumbo a la salida, Matsumoto y Gin se limitaron a seguirlo.

- Rukia, ¿Crees que sea grave?

- ¿Te refieres a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

- Eh… me refería al estado de Ukitake.

- No lo sé… espera… ¿Cómo supiste que se referían a Ukitake-san?

- Solo lo asumí, bueno, Gin y Matsumoto llamaron "Shiro-chan" a Toushiro y luego mencionaron "Shiro-kun" y luego hospital… me sorprendió que solo dijeran esas dos palabras en japonés.

- Ukitake-san vivió unos años en Japón, regresó a Corea cuando los padres de Toushiro murieron.

- Eso explica todo.

- ¡Casi lo olvido! Ichigo, tenemos que hablar con los jurados.

- ¿Para qué?

- Baka, vas a enfrentarte a Kaien-dono mañana, sería bueno que por lo menos uno de ellos estuviera presente.

- Si tu lo crees, vamos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Gin encendió el auto y tras una maniobra, tomó el camino que pasaba cerca de la puerta principal del doyang, Toushiro estaba sentado en el asiento posterior con la mirada perdida, pensativo:

- Toushiro, ¿La muchacha de allá no es tu amiga Hinamori?... ¡Y está con Aizen-nim! – Le avisó Matsumoto.

- (Buscando con la mirada, tras confirmar lo que le había dicho Matsumoto, son tristeza en la voz) Si, lo es.

- ¿Quieres que detenga el auto, "Shiro-chan"?

- (Serio) No, quiero llegar al hospital lo antes posible, Gin

Inner Toushiro: "De todas formas ella vino a ver a Aizen y no a mi".

:P

**Segurito estan pensando: Ay, esta milly-chan la hace larga... Pues es algo así... quería poner algo más pero el cap es de más de 2000 palabras... ese es mi tope por ahora... en el proximo capitulo:**

**- (Muy desafiante) Si hubiera sido una espada de verdad estarías muerto.**

**- ¿Ah si? Pues hace rato estabas a punto de darte por vencido.**

**- No es verdad.**

**- ¿Lo quieres intentar?**

**- ¿El que?**

**- Luchar con espadas de verdad.**

**- Por mi no hay problema.**

**Y sigan quedandose con las ganas, buhahahaha**

**:P**


	13. 사, 오: 전쟁이둘사이에

**Saludos y buenas noches ¿O debería decir madrugada? bueno no importa... tengo saludos y mensajes para:**

Xavi**... para que no esperes tanto, aqui la continuación...**

Xdoll**... antes sospechaba pero ahora estoy convencida que estás en Lima... Lo de Shiro y Hinamori se pone color de hormiga... tienes que leerlo por ti misma XD... y me diste una idea, esta en las últimas lineas de este capitulo... yo tambien soy adicta a la lectura innecesaria... :)**

Paoooo**... Acho que falam Português ... não é porque ... en cuanto al fic: Esta un poco dificil tu pedido de Toushiro-Matsumoto... a mi me gusta mas el Matsumoto-Gin y el Toushiro-Hinamori... y los conflictos amorosos son mi salsa (o sea, me encantan) veré que puedo hacer pero no te prometo nada XD**

Eva Vidal**... te dije que no durmieras si no podías, aquí esta el fic... desearia que tuvieras internet en tu casa XD... suerte con la U...**

Koraru-san**... seeeee... me encanta dejarlas con las ganas XD... en cuanto a Toushiro y hinamori... mejor lee el cap y me das tu opinión...**

x-Rukia Ksco-x... **Gome pero dejar en suspenso se ha convertido en mi especialidad... aquí lo que pasara con Shiro y Hina mas parte del combate...**

**Saben algo?? cuando estaba tipeando me di cuenta que habia subido el cap ayer... jajajaja... ando medio volada, por poco y repito.. pero ahora si todo en orden... a leer el producto de mi insomne mente con los personajes creados por Kubo-sensei...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**13. ****사****, ****오****: ****전쟁이****둘****사이에 ****(Cuatro y Cinco: Guerra entre dos)**

La noticia del duelo entre el campeón nacional juvenil, Shiba Kaien y el "novio" de Kuchiki Rukia se dispersó velozmente en todo Daegu y en todo Seul, cuando Ichigo llegó a la mansión hasta Ishin estaba enterado:

´- ¡Cómo es posible, Ichigo! ¡Recién vas en tu segundo día en la preparatoria y ya estás armando jaleo!

- ¿De que hablas, Ishin?

- Pues de que más, de tu duelo con el campeón nacional.

- ¿C-como fue que te enteraste?

- Eso es irrelevante… ¿En dónde está Rukia-chan?

- Fue con su amiga Hinamori al hospital, al parecer Ukitake-san no se sentía bien les dejé el chofer para que las traiga de regreso.

- Otra vez su enfermedad…

- (Desconcertado) ¿Tú sabías?

- Por supuesto que sí, es mi futuro socio… Ukitake era admirado y respetado, cuatro veces campeón nacional de kendo sin ninguna derrota… abandonó todo al caer preso de una extraña enfermedad, se dedico a cuidar de su sobrino y a invertir grandes sumas de dinero en construir clínicas en todo el país.

- (Tono de reproche) Por que no me dijiste.

- Creí habértelo comentado poco antes de venir a Seúl, seguro no me prestaste atención por andar pensando en Rukia-chan..

- Deja de decir tonterías… (Se apresura a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación)

- No son tonterías, y lo sabes, Ichigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Y eso fue lo que pasó, Kia-nim.

- Que alivio que no era nada grave, pero debiste avisar, Toushiro parecía algo triste, te estuvo buscando.

- (Cabizbaja) Lo sé, cuando recogimos mi móvil lo revisé y vi que me llamó como 100 veces.

- ¡Increíble! Creo que es un nuevo record…

- No es algo para bromear… he intentado llamarlo pero no me contesta… ¿Estará enojado conmigo?

- Debe de estar ocupado en el hospital… ya deja de hacerte líos, Hinamori.

Silencio.

- Kia-nim… ¿Vas a permitir que Kaien kiosa (algo así como "sensei") pelee con Kurosaki-nim?

- El se lo buscó, como se atrevió a intentar golpearlo sin ni siquiera saber quien era.

- Y no te has puesto a pensar… bueno… tal vez… ¿No estaría celoso?

- (Simulando una carcajada y luego desviando la mirada) Lo dudo… Hinamori, está mañana llamó ella y yo contesté por accidente…

- ¡QUE!... te refieres a…

- Sí, a la novia de Ichigo.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Llamó desde Japón? ¿O está en Corea? ¿Va ir a verlo? ¿Vendrá a nuestra preparatoria también? ¿Y si tal vez…?

- ¡Basta! ¿Si?

- ¿Acaso no le preguntaste?

- No esperas a que le contestara y le dijera: "Disculpa, pero Ichigo ahora se está bañando y yo estaba dormida y contesté por accidente pensando que era mi móvil porqué ¿Sabes? Él y yo dormimos juntos".

- Bueno… eso se oiría raro… Pero entonces ¿Que hiciste?

- Me deshice del móvil de Ichigo.

- ¡Qué hiciste qué!

- Lo que dije, lo tiré al suelo y lo golpeé hasta hacerlo trizas.

- Entonces no hablaste con ella…

- (Indignada) No tenía nada que decirle, aparte ella buscaba a Ichigo, no a mí.

- Pero pudiste preguntarle cosas, Kia-nim ¿Y si ya no son novios?

- ¡Y si aún lo son!

- Si tienes dudas habla con Ichigo y aclara todo de una buena vez.

- Mejor dejamos el tema… de todas formas ya estamos llegando al hospital.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Corrió por lo pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta, entonces entró sin llamar:

- Tío…

- (Levantándose la máscara de oxígeno) ¿Shiro-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- (Bajando la máscara de oxígeno a la Posición inicial) Estaba preocupado… ¡Por qué no me avisaste!

- (Volviendo a levantar la máscara de oxígeno) No quería distraerte, hoy era tu examen…

- ¡Por qué siempre eres así! Pones primero a los demás y no dejas que te cuide… ningún estúpido examen es más importante que tú… ¡Y ya ponte el oxígeno de una buena vez!

- (Sonriente) Felicitaciones, Hitsugaya Sabomnim, sabía que lo lograrías (Y se acomoda la máscara de oxígeno)

- Gracias… Ukitake Sabomnim… (Ve que Ukitake extiende los brazos, se acerca a él y se dan un fraternal abrazo)

Gin y Matsumoto llegaron para saludar a Ukitake, Matsumoto le prometió que cuidaría de Toushiro hasta que le dieran de alta… a Toushiro no parecía agradarle mucho la idea… luego de lagunos minutos se marcharon, Toushiro se quedó con Ukitake para contarle los pormenores del examen, hasta que llamaron a la puerta:

- Adelante.

- (Tímidamente) Buenas tardes, Ukitake-eorobun… Toushiro…

- (Levantando la máscara de oxígeno) Hola Hinamori… Rukia-nim también vino contigo, pasen.

- (Poniéndose de pie y con tono serio) Creo que iré por algo de comer, con permiso (Salió por la puerta)

- (En un susurro) Toushiro…

- (Tratando de iniciar conversación) ¿Cómo se siente, Ukitake-eorobun?

- Mejor, mucho mejor, Rukia-nim, ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Momo?

- Eh… bueno… no estuve presente durante el examen de Toushiro (Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Ukitake) Es que viajé de urgencia a Incheon, mi padre tuvo un accidente.

- ¡Kyoraku tuvo un accidente! ¿Y cómo está?

- Se fracturó un brazo y tiene algunas contusiones, pero se pondrá bien, él y Nanao le envían saludos.

- (Colocándose la máscara de oxígeno) Que alegría…

- (Alarmada) ¿Se encuentra bien, Ukitake-eorobun?

- Solo estoy un poco cansado, Rukia-nim…

- Nos dio gusto verlo Ukitake-eorobun, lo dejamos para que descanse, Hinamori ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, hasta luego Ukitake-eorobun.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba fastidiada, el chofer la dejó primero a ella en la mansión y luego se fue para dejar a Hinamori… estúpido contrato y estúpido Ichigo… apenas y probó alimento durante la cena, la misma que transcurrió con un tenso silencio pues Ishin tuvo que salir a resolver algunos problemas de negocios, al terminar, Ichigo subió directamente a su habitación… a Rukia le extrañó que no le diera orden alguna, pero aprovechó para dar un paseo nocturno por el jardín: Era una vista magnífica… le recordaba al jardín de la mansión Kuchiki en Tokio… ¿Quién diría que una persona pudiera sentirse prisionera en una mansión con un jardín así?... parecía difícil de creer, pero no imposible.

Cuando entró en la habitación encontró a Ichigo en pijamas, sentado sobre la cama, tenía una libreta y un nuevo celular, ella prefirio no decir nada y luego de cambiarse se dispuso a dormir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la preparatoria Daegu la mañana transcurrió en un ambiente de tensa expectativa, para la hora del almuerzo había quienes incitaban a realizar apuestas sobre quién ganaría el duelo. Minutos antes de las 2pm, en el salón principal no cabía ni un alfiler… nadie quería perderse el duelo.

Rukia y Hinamori se encontraban "camufladas" en medio de aquella multitud, Ichigo se había separado de ellas en cuanto entraron al doyang, a las dos en punto:

"EL ENCUENTRO NO OFICIAL ENTRE EL ACTUAL CAMPEON NACIONAL JUVENIL, SHIBA KAIEN SABOMNIM Y EL RETADOR, KUROSAKI ICHIGO DE JAPON VA A DAR INICIO, COMBATIENTES, PUEDEN ENTRAR AL SALON"

Simultáneamente, dos puertas situadas en extremos opuestos se abrieron dando paso a los adversarios: Ichigo vestía un hakama negro y Kaien, uno blanco (OJO: hakama es una palabra en japonés, en coreano sería algo así como "Do bok", pero hakama es el traje de shinigami, el do bok es un kimono mas sencillo). Todos se sorprendieron al notar que ninguno de ellos se puso el bogu (Armadura que se usa en el kendo), después de todo, no era un enfrentamiento ordinario… caminaron hasta quedar frente a la mesa de los jurados y tras el saludo de rigor: ¡SHI CHA! (Empiecen)

El primer movimiento fue de Ichigo, Kaien lo bloqueó fácilmente y lo obligó a retroceder, Ichigo aprovechó esa distancia que se formó entre ellos para tomar impulso y arremeter con fuerza, Kaien no pudo bloquearlo pero si desvió el ataque recibiendo el impacto en el hombro, pese a ello, empezó a lanzar golpes a tal velocidad que Ichigo apenas y podia bloquearlos… la situación no pintaba bien para Ichigo, mientras trataba de buscar una oportunidad, Kaien logró impactarlo de lleno en el abdomen con la Bokke (Katana que se usa en el kendo, es mas dura que el shinai que es de bambú)

**¡DO!** – Anunció uno de los miembros del jurado (DO: golpe en diagonal generalmente por el lado derecho del abdomen, en un combate real equivaldría a una espada entrando diagonalmente por el abdomen cortando desde el hígado hasta el ombligo produciendo una herida mortal tanto a corto como a largo plazo en caso de que sobreviva a la hemorragia inicial) Lo que siginificaba muchos puntos a favor de Kaien.

Ichigo retrocedió rápidamente algunos pasos y usó la bokke como apoyo para no caer al suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento, no había duda que Kaien era el campeón nacional pero eso no era suficiente para vencer a Kurosaki Ichigo.

El público estaba extasiado contemplando tremendo espectáculo… al principio todo indicaba que Kaien tenía las de ganar, pero Ichigo pareció encenderse después del golpe en el abdomen y ahora le devolvía con creces los ataques a Kaien… a este paso el final era impredecible. Hinamori vio a Toushiro pasar de largo en el pasillo donde estaba la puerta del salón principal, ahora abierta y ocupada por algunos curiosos tratando de observar la pelea… con algo de dificultad se abrió paso para salir y empezó a buscarlo, lo vio entrar en uno de los ambientes vacíos y se acercó, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta le oyó hablar:

"_Aló ¿Gin?...Deja de decirme así ¿Quieres?... No, no te llamé solo para decirte eso, estuve pensando lo que me dijiste ayer… Puedes hacer los arreglos que quieras, voy a ir a esa cita prematrimonial… Si, si claro… Bueno, nos vemos_".

Hinamori oyó los pasos acercándose, se oculto en el primer salón que encontró, no quería que el la viera… solo que ahora las palabras "cita prematrimonial" daban vueltas en su cabeza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaien bloqueó el ataque y pasó de lado, Ichigo giró rápidamente y lanzó otro ataque, Kaien hizo un movimiento algo forzado para evadirlo y creyó que lo había logrado cuando se percartó que la bokke de Ichigo apuntaba a su cuello:

**¡TSUKI!** – Anunció uno de los jurados, el tsuki es un golpe pocas veces utilizado en combate porque su ejecución requiere de gran exactitud debido al area sensible en la que se realiza la estocada, usualmente no esta permitido en combates de estudiantes de poco grado y su puntaje es uno de los más altos en el kendo.

- (Desafiante) Si hubiera sido una espada de verdad estarías muerto.

- ¿Ah si? Pues hace rato estabas a punto de darte por vencido.

- No es verdad.

- ¿Lo quieres intentar, "naranjito"?

- ¿El que?

- Luchar con espadas de verdad.

- Por mi no hay problema.

Bajaron las bokke y se dirigieron a la mesa de los jurados, el público estaba atónito:

"AMBOS CONTENDORES POR COMUN ACUERDO HAN SOLICITADO AUTORIZACION PARA CAMBIAR SUS BOKKE POR KATANAS DEL DOYANG… EL JURADO HA DELIBERADO Y ACEPTADO LA SOLICITUD".

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una fila de jóvenes cargando unos cofres:

"AHORA LOS CONTENDORES ELIGIRAN SUS KATANAS, NO OLVIDEN QUE SON TESOROS NACIONALES"

Kaien no dudó en elegir un cofre azul con dorado que tenía la inscripción "Nejibana" grabada en la tapa, a Ichigo le llamó la atención un cofre negro de madera en cuya parte superior se podía leer "Zangetsu"…

- ¿Qué te parece si para hacerlo más emocionante agregamos un premio, "Naranjito-kun"?

- ¿Un premio?

- Sí, el ganador recibirá un beso de la princesa (Volviéndose hacia el público y hablando en voz alta en coreano) ¡El ganador recibirá un beso de la bella Kuchiki-nim… en los labios!

Y Kaien señaló a Rukia entre la multitud de personas ante la mirada atónita de Ichigo.

:P


	14. 키스

**Una vez más... 어떻게 지내세요? (¿Cómo están?) mensajitos para:**

Xdoll**... Este dizque triángulo esta quedando muy bien XD... Lo de "primero en el corazón de Rukia" ni se pregunta... Hinamori tendrá que ponerse a pensar mejor las cosas... y en este cap sabrás con quien es la cita prematrimonial de Toushiro... ¿No sabía que había UNI en México? Aunque pensandolo bien debe haber UNIs en toda latinoamerica XD... las matemáticas me aburren por eso prefiero los libros con letras y dibujos... ¿Sabes? yo too estoy enfermita...**

Xavi**... Pues si... Ichigo está obligado a ganar... pero conmigo uno nunca sabe (ni yo misma XD)... la idea de lucha sangrienta estaba en mi cabeza pero vino otra idea y la reemplazó... espero que te guste...**

Paoooo**... Imaginar no es tan dificil en estos casos XD... la pregunta del millón ¿Rukia se sentirá afortunada?... Lo de Toushiro es otra historia... que coincidentemente va a la par con este capitulo sin que el propio Toushiro lo sepa XD.**

Alecita**... Creo que estoy corriendo un poco... pero un cap más y llego a donde quería dejarlo antes de viajar... vaticino que irás de colsplay de Rukia y Javi de Ichigo... Ukitake está enfermo en el hospital (en el anime too es enfermito y tan lindo que es XD... no milly-chan... solo puedes mirar a Bya-kun XD)...**

Sakusaku95**... Tienes toda la razón... en cuanto a que nadie le pidió su opinión a Rukia... gome... pero esta cita prematrimonial no es contigo... despues te doy el numero de Ichimaru Gin para que te arregle una cita con Toushiro... estoy casi segura que la primera va a ser un rotundo fracaso... buhahaha**

Eva Vidal**... Y la cosa con Kaien se pone peor (respecto al resultado de la pelea, repito, tratandose de mi todo es posible... ni siquiera yo se hasta donde van a llegar las cosas XD) Espero que te guste el capítulo...**

Koraru-san**... ya lo he dicho muchas veces... dejar a los demas en suspenso me encanta y no lo puedo evitar... aparte que Rukia no ha aceptado (risa maquiavelica)mejor espera el siguiente capitulo... en cuanto a Hinamori... ay Hinamori... ay Hin-amor-i... XD**

**Ahora sí... vamos al fic...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**14. 키스 (Kiss)**

Deseaba decirle de que iba a morir si se atrevía a besar a Rukia pero los jurados dieron una última indicación antes de reiniciar el enfrentamiento:

"DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS SE HACE DE CONOCIMIENTO DE LOS CONTENDORES QUE HABRÁ UN LIMITE DE TIEMPO DE 60 MINUTOS, LA BATALLA SE DARÁ POR CONCLUIDA CUMPLIDO EL PLAZO O SI EL JURADO ENCUENTRA QUE ALGUNO NO PUEDE CONTINUAR O HA RECIBIDO UNA HERIDA DE GRAVEDAD, O SI ALGUNO SALE DE LA LINEA ROJA QUE DELIMITA LA ZONA DE BATALLA… CONTENDORES ¡KESOK!" (Continúen)

Kaien se veía más agresivo que antes, al parecer la idea de luchar con katanas le fascinaba, Ichigo estaba disgustado por el repentino "premio" impuesto por Kaien… ¿Cuándo Rukia aceptaría convertirse en un premio?... La Rukia que recordaba jamás hubiera consentido algo así… Tal vez no dijo nada porque Kaien si había sido su novio… esta idea empezaba a atormentarlo, empezaba a disminuir el ritmo, aún cuando Zangetsu resultó ser una grandiosa espada… Ichigo titubeó y fue entonces cuando Kaien le profirió un corte en la mejilla:

- Despierta, "naranjito"… En qué estás pensando, la batalla es ahora… la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

- No necesito suerte si peleo contra ti… ¿Por qué pusiste a Rukia como premio?

- (Lanzando un ataque que es contenido por Ichigo) Si deseas saberlo tendrás que ganarme…

- Lo haré…

- Si estás tan seguro porque veo la duda en tus ojos.

Al notar que Ichigo disminuye la fuerza del bloqueo, Kaien se alejó rápidamente… después de todo Ichigo estaba dudando. Por su lado, Ichigo maldecía a Kaien por dar en el clavo: Si estaba dudando, pero no por el duelo, eso era lo de menos, dudaba sobre los sentimientos de Rukia y sobre los suyos también… ¿Y si no fue una buena idea haber ido hasta Corea a buscarla?... De forma descuidada evadía los ataques de Kaien y la mayoría empezó a notar que Kaien era el único que estaba atacando, Ichigo se limitaba a bloquear o esquivar… de pronto el duelo había perdido importancia para él.

Rukia observaba entre la multitud, apenas empezó la pelea con katanas supo que algo con Ichigo no andaba bien… y tras un intercambio de palabras entre ambos la situación empeoraba. Se reprochaba mentalmente por haber permitido a Kaien ponerla como premio, cuando todo acabara le daría un par de golpes en lugares donde el se arrepintiera por el resto de su vida… Al principio no estaba preocupada, aún los mejores golpes con las bokke no eran letales… pero con katanas era distinto. Entonces vio a Kaien hacer una maniobra, la conocía bastante bien, si lograba completarla a Ichigo no le iría nada bien… se abrió paso entre las personas, tenía que llegar a primera fila a como de lugar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- (Señalando con la mano) ¿Qué hay por ese lado?

- (Pensando por un momento) Me parece que el doyang de la preparatoria…

- ¡Podemos ir! ¡Vamos, dí que si, Ken-chan!

- De todas formas nos equivocamos de preparatoria… o de día, ya ni sé… vamos a ver el lugar…

- ¡SI!

Una joven de unos 15 años con cabello rosa muy animada y un hombre alto de aspecto muy peculiar se dirigieron hacia el doyang de la preparatoria Daegu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaien acababa de hacer una extraña maiobra: lo más conveniente hubiera sido que eludiera el fugaz ataque de Ichigo girando hacia la derecha, pero lo hizo por la izquierda a pesar de lo complicado de la situación… Lo prudente hubiera sido alejarse para quitarle oportunidad de un ataque sorpresa pero para un distraído Ichigo eso fue pasado por alto, Kaien aprovechó para redirigir a Nejibana hacia el pecho de Ichigo, directo al corazón… Ichigo estaba sin defensas, el golpe parecía inevitable, el público gritó de nervios y algunos de emoción… y en medio de todo, un grito: ¡ICHIIIGOOO!... y Nejibana se topó con el estuche de Zangetsu… aquella voz despertó la mente de Ichigo… era la voz de Rukia.

- (Desconcertado) ¿P-pero cómo…?

- Aún no es tiempo de que cantes victoria, Shiba "shodan" (Es el nivel de principiantes entre los que practican kendo)

- (Enfadado) No te pases de listo, "naranjito".

- Rukia no te contó que en Japón soy Hachidan (Es el rango más alto que se puede alcanzar por medio de exámenes en el kendo. El examen de octavo dan es el examen más exigente de todos en Japón, lo aprueba generalmente menos del uno por ciento de los aspirantes, es aún más difícil que el examen estatal para convertirse en abogado, considerado el más duro del país)

- ¿Bromeas?

- Averígualo por ti mismo.

Ichigo profirió un corte en el brazo de Kaien, unos milímetros más profundo y alcanzaba la arteria, sin embargo alcanzó un par de venas y empezó a sangrar. El público volvió a emitir gritos, un miembro del jurado intentó acercarse pero Kaien hizo un ademán indicando que podía continuar, desde ese momento la pelea se tornó más cruenta, ambos tomaron impulso y corrieron a encontrarse en medio de la arena, sus katanas se golpearon con violencia, Kaien intentó un Do rasgando la ropa que cubría la zona del abdomen de Ichigo, Ichigo lo golpeó en el mentón al intentar hacer un Tsuki, y poco a poco el silencio volvió a apoderarse del salón, lo único que podía oírse era el sonido de las katanas chocando entre sí… era hora de terminar, ambos lo sabían, intercambiaron miradas y tras romper el bloqueo de sus katanas, Kaien apunto hacia el brazo de Ichigo que sostenía a Zangetsu mientras Ichigo acercaba el filo de Zangetsu hasta el cuello de Kaien… Rukia deseaba gritar en ese momento, pero se le fue la voz de los nervios… Y entonces ambos contendores caían al suelo, por fuera de la línea roja.

- ¿Qué es esto? Es la primera vez que veo que en una preparatoria de Seoul dejan a los jóvenes pelear con katanas de verdad (Mirando a Ichigo sentado en el suelo algo confuso) Tú, si hubiera continuado habrías logrado un Tsuki completo, (Ahora mirando a Kaien que empezaba a ponerse de pie) Y tú, le habrías asestado un Kote… es decir, tu estarías muerto pero habrías dejado a tu adversario incapacitado para empuñar una katana para siempre… Empieza a gustarme este lugar.

- ¿Por qué detuviste la pelea, Ken-chan? – Intervino una chica de cabello rosa mientras se acercaba.

- ¡NO ESTA PERMITIDO INTERRUMPIR ASI UNA PELEA! – Protestó uno de los jurados.

- (Intimidante) ¿Y quién eres tú para hablarme de ese modo?

- Pues soy uno de los jurados.

- Entonces explíqueme "Señor" Jurado como es que la pelea continuaba si el tiempo se terminó hace como 15 minutos.

- (Mirando el reloj del salón, eran mas de las 4pm) E-es cierto… ¿Entonces quien ganó?

- (Molesto) ¡C-como que no saben quien ganó!… ¿acaso no son los jurados?

- Disculpe Kurosaki-nim… pero no entiendo lo que acaba de decirme… (Se aleja rumbo a la mesa de jurados y empiezan a deliberar)

- Ken-chan ¿Por qué interrumpiste? Estaban en la parte más interesante de la pelea...

- Lo siento, Yachiru, si los dejaba continuar se hubieran lastimado y yo habría perdido la oportunidad de luchar con ellos (Risa macabra)

- ¿Sabes quién es ese tío, Kaien?

- (Mientras hacía presión en su herida para disminuir el sangrado) No, pensé que tu lo conocías "naranjito-kun"... es muy hábil y muy fuerte también, mira que meterse en una pelea de katanas desarmado y deshacerse de nosotros sin ningún problema...

- ¿Me pregunto que técnica habrá utilizado?... (Al ver que Kaien parece el tipo "tonto" del día anterior) Oye, ¿Acaso sufres de personalidad múltiple?

- (Sobreactuando) ¿Yo?... No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando... ¿Te sientes bien, Kurosaki-nim?

- Déjate de idioteces... no se mucho de coreano pero entendí lo que acabas de decir... Eres un tipo raro, Kaien "shodan".

- Tú eres el raro, "Naranjito-kun", venir a Corea sin hablar el idioma solo para encontrar a la princesa... después de lo que le hiciste...

- Acaso tu sabes algo... ¡Lo que sea, dímelo!

- (Metiendose en medio de los dos) Si alguno quiere pelear soy materia dispuesta, y por supuesto con katanas y a muerte... ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se quedaron callados? Hace un rato parecían dispuestos a asesinarse entre ustedes...

- La verdad cambiamos de opinión, además el duelo ya terminó, no es necesario retomar la violencia... por cierto ¿Quién es usted?

- Zaraki Kempachi.

- Mucho gusto Zaraki-nim, yo soy Shiba Kaien y el muchacho de cabello extraño es Kurosaki Ichigo (Bajando la voz) Es de Japón y no entiende bien el idioma, así que no debe tener idea de lo que acaba de decir.

- Eso no importa, el lenguaje de las katanas es universal... préstame la tuya Shiba Kaien.

- Ken-chan... deja de armar alboroto, creo que los jurados van a decir algo...

- ¿Y tu quién eres niña?

- (Mirando a Kaien de arriba hacia abajo) No, tu no debes ser él, te ves muy viejo... Yo soy Kusajishi Yachiru... estoy buscando a mi prometido, "Shiro-chan"...

- ¿A Toushiro?

- ¡Sí!... ¿Lo conoces?

- (Asiente con la cabeza) El acostumbra venir a este doyang a entrenar... (Una idea maliciosa viene a su mente) Justamente acabo de pelear con él.

- (Señalando a Ichigo) Entonces es él...

"DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS EN QUE OCURRIERON LOS EVENTOS DURANTE ESTE ENFRENTAMIENTO DONDE AMBOS CONTENDORES DEMOSTRARON GRANDES DESTREZAS Y HABILIDAD EN EL MANEJO DLE BOKKE Y LA KATANA, Y TRAS MUCHAS DELIBERACIONES, EL JURADO HA LLEGADO A LA SIGUIENTE CONCLUSION: DECIDIMOS DECLARAR EL ENFRENTAMIENTO COMO EMPATE, Y FELICITAMOS A AMBOS PARTICIPANTES POR LA EXCELENTE DEMOSTRACION QUE HAN DADO ESTA TARDE "

El ambiente se llenó de murmuraciones, "¿Empate?" "Para mí ganó Kaien" "El japonés no lo hizo nada mal" "Kaien es el mejor" etc...etc...etc... Tras oír el resultado promulgado por los jurados, Rukia avanzó lentamente hacia donde se encontraban Kaien, Ichigo y aquellos dos extraños que interrumpieron la pelea...

- Bueno, mejor suerte para la próxima "Naranjito"...

- Idiota.

- No te preocupes muchacho, en mi opinión, tú ganaste... ¿No te gustaría pelear conmigo?

- (De mala gana) Kaien, ¿Que me acaba de decir este tío?

- Dice que quiere pelear contigo...

- Ni de broma... (Haciendo movimientos de negación con la cabeza y los brazos)

- (Acercándose a Kaien) ¿De qué están hablando que no entiendo nada?

- Ah... Yachiru-chan... (Señalando a Ichigo) Se ha puesto triste porque no podrá recibir el beso de premio...

- ¿Beso?... Un momento... ¡Yo soy la prometida de Hitsugaya así que soy la única que puede besarlo!

Y acto seguido Yachiru corrió hacia Ichigo, tiró del cuello del haori y lo besó... Ichigo se quedó de piedra, no se lo esperaba, Rukia palideció con la escena y Kaien luchaba por ocultar su risa... mientras nuevas murmuraciones inundaban el salon principal del doyang...

:P

**¿Alguien tiene una cámara XD? Lo que sigue es de pelicula... el proximo capitulo el viernes 10 del 10 (kabalístico ¿NO?) **

**¿Qué creen que hará Rukia?**

**¿Qué hará Ichigo?**

**¿En que estará pensando Kaien?**

**¿Lograran los conejos conquistar el mundo?**

**¿Algún día venderan las zampaktous de tamaño real y no a escala?**

**Ni siquiera yo se que pasará primero XD... solo les digo el título: ¿Hate? ¿Love?**

**Hasta el viernes...**

**:)**

**.**


	15. ¿Love? ¿Hate?

**Con mucho cariño para Alecita, Xavi, Eva Vidal, Xdoll y Koraru-san. Y para mi amigo Rufo (y siguen pasando los años) que se atrevió a leer un fic sin ni siquiera saber como eran... muchas gracias...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**15. ¿Hate? ¿Love?**

Sintió como si estuviera viendo todo a través de una pantalla de televisión… como si se tratara de una película… y esa escena por alguna razón le causaba una desagradable sensación en el pecho, muy, muy desagradable, y lo único que atinó ha hacer fue salir corriendo para alejarse de aquello que le causaba tanto daño… pero no pudo evitar que su mente evocara lo que ocurriera años atrás… solo de algo estaba segura: odiaba a Ichigo con toda la voluntad de su ser… pero tenía que aceptar que también sentía celos de él… de verlo con alguien más… estaba realmente confundida… salió del doyang rumbo al lugar en que se refugiaba en momentos críticos como este: la azotea de la zona de laboratorios, solo Hinamori y Kaien sabían de su gusto por ese lugar, Kaien estaba bastante entrentenido en el doyang y Hinamori hace un buen rato que había desaparecido… apenas cruzó la puerta, respiró hondo y trató de aclarar su mente… "Ichigo Baka… porque tenía que aparecer y revolverlo todo otra vez… acabar con su tranquilidad… mil veces baka…"

- Hey… Kuchiki…

- (Reconociendo la voz) ¡TÚ!

- (Escapando por las justas de un golpe que de haber acertado en cierta zona lo habría dejado sin descendencia de por vida) Oye… ¿Por qué tan agresiva?

- (Totalmente indignada) ¡Y TE PARECE POCO! ¡ME PONES COMO PREMIO SIN PEDIR MI OPINION! ¡Y PARA COLMO LOS JURADOS SE PONEN A EXPLICAR LAS REGLAS Y NO ME DEJARON DECIR NADA!... ¡ERES DE LO PEOR!

- Lo hice por una buena razón…

- (Tratando de darle con la mano en la zona de la laringe) ¡Yo te daré buenas razones!

- (Retrocediendo de un salto) ¿Acaso querías que gane el "naranjito"?

- (Deteniéndose en seco) N-no…

- (Tono burlón) Entonces querías que gane yo…

- ¡YO NO SOY UN PREMIO!... (Tratando de recuperar la compostura) Entiéndelo de una buena vez… Te desconozco, Kaien…

- Y yo digo lo mismo… él es el príncipe, ¿Verdad?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Por eso recorrió miles de kilómetros e incluso vino a un país del cual apenas entiende el idioma buscando la forma de encontrar a su princesa… Rukia… yo propicié eso último que viste antes de salir huyendo hasta aquí.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- La niña de cabello rosa es la futura prometida de Toushiro, al parecer aún no lo ha visto y yo le dije que Ichigo era Toushiro y en medio de la confusión oyó que el premio para el ganador del duelo sería un beso y ella lo tomó muy en serio…

- (Desviando la mirada) Eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado…

- ¿Y por qué saliste huyendo?

- Yo no huí… solo quería salir de allí, eso es todo.

- Acéptalo, no has podido olvidar lo de hace 4 años… me lo acabas de confirmar.

- ¡Te equivocas!

- (Sujetando a Rukia por los hombros) Rukia, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- (Sorprendida) Kaien… yo… no sé que decirte…

- Solo es sí o no… vamos que esperas… dilo.

- (Mirándolo a los ojos) No… Lo siento, Kaien.

- (Soltándola) Lo sabía… Siempre es lo mismo, conmigo, con los demás… (Camina en dirección a la puerta) No te olvides que le debes un beso a Kurosaki, si el "grandote" no se hubiera entrometido él habría ganado…

- Yo creo que fue un empate.

- (Se detiene frente a la puerta y se vuelve hacia ella con una media sonrisa) Un beso forzado no vale ni la décima parte de uno dado voluntariamente…

- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

- Simple, princesa, lo que pasó hace un momento en el salón principal… ¿No pudo haber sucedido hace cuatro años? (Se gira nuevamente, abre la puerta y se va dejando a Rukia sumergida en un mar de dudas).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- (Apartando a Yachiru de un empujón) ¡Oye, qué te pasa!

- Esa no es forma de tratarme, se supone que me convertiré en tu prometida, "Shiro-chan".

- ¿Shiro-chan?... (Llevándose una mano al pecho) Yo no soy Toushiro, yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

- ¿Ichigo? (Ve que Ichigo asiente con la cabeza) ¿No eres Toushiro? (Ahora observa que Ichigo niega con la cabeza) Pero el tipo de allí me dijo que tu eras Toushiro (Señalando el lugar donde hace cinco segundos estaba Kaien y que ahora sorpresivamente estaba vacío) ¿A dónde se fue?

- Maldito Kaien… la próxima vez te destrozaré…

- Oye muchacho, luchemos de una vez, aquí y ahora (Apuntando a Ichigo con Nejibana)

- Disculpen, pero deben devolver las katanas, son tesoros nacionales – Les interrumpió uno de los jurados.

- (Al ver que el miembro del jurado señalaba a Zangetzu y Nejibana) Aquí tiene.

- Gracias, Kurosaki-nim… ahora Ud.

- ¡No lo haré! Primero lucharé con él…

- Si quieren luchar pueden usar las bokke, pero Nejibana debe volver a su lugar – Argumentó el mismo miembro del jurado.

- ¿Nejibana? Yo no conozco a ninguna "Nejibana".

- Ken-chan, creo que se refieren a la katana…

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Yachiru?... (Mirando con curiosidad la katana que tenía en sus manos) No sabía que le ponían nombres a estas cosas…

- Señor ¿Podría ser tan amable de entregar a Nejibana? – Insistió aquel miembro del jurado.

- (Malhumorado) Si tanto la quieres, tómala (La arroja hacia el miembro del jurado que pone cara de susto y no atina que hacer)

- (Sujetando la katana en el aire deteniendo un posible impacto contra el suelo) Disculpe, es que Ken-chan se molesta si no lo dejan pelear (Guardando la katana en su estuche) Aquí la tiene.

- G-gracias.

- (Con una gran sonrisa) No hay problema.

Mientras el jurado se retira seguido de algunos jóvenes portando los cofres con las katanas, Yachiru se da cuenta que Ichigo mira alrededor persistentemente, como buscando a alguien:

- Ichi-chan, siento mucho lo de hace rato… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? (Ichigo no le presta atención) ¡Ichi-chan!

- Yachiru, creo que él no te puede entender… me parece que es japonés.

- (Sacando un móvil de su bolsillo) ¡Maki-Maki, ven aquí de inmediato!

Un minuto después…

- ¡Maki-Maki, te has tardado demasiado!

- Disculpe Yachiru-agashi… pero estaba del otro lado de la preparatoria, esperándolos a Ud. y a Zaraki-nim.

- ¡Sin excusas!... Ahora ve y dile a Ichi-chan si podemos ayudarlo…

- Disculpe, Yachiru-agashi ¿Quién es ese "Ichi-chan"?

- Es el joven de cabello anaranjado, se llama Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Entendido… (Acercándose a Ichigo) Disculpe, Kurosaki-kun, Yachiru-chan desea hablar con Ud… quiere saber si hay algo en lo que le puede ayudar.

- (Aliviado al oírlo hablar en su idioma) ¿Yachiru? (Ve a la niña de cabello rosa ponerse al lado de aquel hombre) Solo dígale que busco a una persona, pero al parecer ya se ha marchado.

- (Luego de trasmitirle el mensaje a Yachiru) La señorita Yachiru se siente apenada por lo de hace un momento, me pidió que le dijera que si hay alguna vez necesita algo no dude en recurrir a ella (Le entrega una tarjeta).

- Sí, si claro, ya me retiro, hasta luego.

- (Al ver que Ichigo se marcha) ¿Qué pasó, Maki-Maki?

- Ehm… Kurosaki-nim tenía algo de prisa, pero dijo que "Muchas gracias, lo tendré presente" respecto a su ofrecimiento, Yachiru-agashi.

- ¿De verás?… ¡Qué alegría! Bueno, es hora de marcharnos. Yami-eorobun debe estar esperándome, además tengo tantas cosas que contarle.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba enojado por la ausencia de reacción de Rukia cuando Kaien la puso como "premio", porque no pudo terminar la pelea, porque una completa extraño lo besó… el solo recordarlo le provocaba escalosfríos… porque Kaien le tomó el pelo descaradamente y porque Rukia desapareció y Kaien también… "¿Estarán juntos ahora?"… esta idea danzaba en su mente torturándolo… "Maldita sea, Rukia en donde te metiste"… buscó inútilmente en todo el doyang, y luego en la preparatoria, empezó a sentirse como un completo idiota, buscándola para darle una explicación innecesaria mientras ella seguramente se encontraba en algún lugar con Kaien riéndose de él… por primera vez desde que llegó a Corea se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar, "¿En realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto?"… o tal vez era hora de dejar todo y regresar a Japón.

En cuanto llegó a la mansión, subió a su motocicleta y salió a gran velocidad por las calles de Seoul… necesitaba aire y necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas… manejó sin rumbo fijo durante horas, estaba oscuro cuando se detuvo cerca a un templo… el mismo que visitara días atrás con Rukia…

- ¿Rukia?...

- (Como despertando de un trance) I-chigo.

- Llamaré al chofer para que venga a recogerte.

- (Observa a Ichigo hablando por su móvil) ¿Piensas marcharte?

- (Luego de colgar) Esperaré a que venga el chofer, luego los seguiré con la motocicleta.

Silencio, un largo silencio.

- Ichigo, yo…

- (Serio) Voy a pedir que terminen las refacciones en tu habitación, debe estar lista en dos o tres días a lo sumo, si deseas pediré que lleven tus cosas a la habitación de huéspedes.

- No es nec…

- Es lo más conveniente, tendrás la privacidad que necesitas.

- Pero yo…

- Ya llegó el chofer, vamos a la mansión.

- (Bajando la mirada) Si, claro.

Después de cenar, Rukia fue guiada por el mayordomo hacia la habitación de huéspedes, no era muy grande pero si confortable, por primera vez en 5 días no tenía nada de que preocuparse, simplemente porque Ichigo no estaba allí… y sin embargo no se sentía a gusto… se sentía sola. Ichigo trató de no pensar en nada… pero le resultó imposible, la imagen de Rukia se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, iba a tener que tomar una decisión, fue extraño despertar a la mañana siguiente, solo, después de haber tenido a Rukia a su lado los días anteriores… lo primero que hizo aquella mañana fue hablar con su padre, Ishin accedió a no entrometerse, rara vez Ichigo le pedía algo y no pudo negarse, aunque se oponía rotundamente a uno de las proposiciones de Ichigo, no permitiría a su hijo volver a Japón, no por el momento.

Los tres días siguientes fueron extraños, ambos compartían la misma casa, pero no se dirigían palabra, ni siquiera en la preparatoria, Rukia iba en el coche con el chofer mientras Ichigo los seguía en su motocicleta… ya no almorzaban en los intermedios y él dejó de ir a verla mientras dictaba clases en el doyang… un nuevo sentimiento y muy doloroso aparecía entre ellos: la distancia… y lo peor de todo es que Rukia no entendía porque si antes habían estado separados por casi 4 años, ahora cada día se le hacía eterno e insoportable… La mañana del sábado el mayordomo la sorprendió entregándole las llaves de su nueva habitación, esa mañana desayunó sola, y subió a conocer su nuevo espacio en aquella mansión: era bonita, la habitación era bonita, no podía negarlo, grande, blanca, decorada al estilo greco-romano, con todas las comodidades que una persona pudiera desear, pero… pero… sin saber porqué, se encerró el resto del día mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, más sola que nunca… no se percató en que momento se había quedado dormida, pero despertó con una brisa suave el domingo por la mañana, sin mucho ánimo abrió la puerta que daba al balcón, y con sorpresa vio que el balcón era como un corredor que unía las habitaciones… titubeó un momento y luego caminó hacia donde debía estar la habitación de Ichigo, la puerta del balcón también estaba abierta y al entrar, lo encontró dormido sobre un diván, en el suelo, a un lado estaba un libro entreabierto, se acercó lentamente para no hacer ruido, y recogió el libro, "¿Pablo Neruda?", Ichigo no acostumbraba leer ése tipo de libros… "¿Acaso había cambiado tanto?"… si era así, deseaba saberlo, no quería que él terminara convirtiéndose en un completo extraño para ella… después de todo él era su "otro" mejor amigo… trató de acomodarse en un pequeño espacio en el diván y empezó a contemplarlo, pensando en mil cosas…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Su padre había accedido a no entrometerse en lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre Rukia y él, pero se había negado a permitirle volver a Japón, le pidió que lo pensara por algunos días aún cuando el mismo le recalcó que pensar era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento… Ishin improvisadamente anunció que saldría un par de días fuera de Seoul para negociar con unos clientes, eso le facilitó en parte las cosas, era libre de ir en la motocicleta y de esa forma evitaba ver a Rukia, pedía que le subieran la comida a su habitación y así prácticamente reducía toda posibilidad de contacto con ella… después de todo un buen día ella se marchó de su vida sin ni siquiera decir adiós y dejándole un mensaje absurdo y ofensivo en su móvil… y ese estúpido y odioso mensaje se convirtió en el único motor que lo impulsó a buscarla por todo Japón durante tres largos años, y cuando por fin la encontró, ella lo trataba peor que a una basura, y seguía lastimándolo… las cosas no podían seguir así… la Rukia que conoció y de la cual se enamoró había dejado de existir… su mente lo entendía pero su corazón se negaba a abandonar esos recuerdos que solo eran eso, recuerdos… ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto?... ¿Acaso era otra persona?... Salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco en el balcón, quería ocupar su mente en algo y cogió un libro al azar, contenía poemas y distraídamente empezó a leerlos, tal vez por los desvelos de los últimos tres días… o por la soledad que lo embargaba las 24 horas… poco a poco cayó presa del sueño… en la distancia creyó oír pasos, y luego otra vez silencio, una suave y cálida sensación se posó en sus mejillas, y luego su cuerpo se estremeció, sobre sus labios estaba lo más agradable que había sentido en toda su vida, aunque buscara palabras no encontraría las suficientes para describir lo que era… ¿o sí?, si, si existía una, una sola palabra capaz de englobar tales sentimientos… "Rukia" susurró mientras extendía sus brazos para evitar que aquello termine… y ahora no solo correspondía, sino que lo intensificaba… deseaba más y más… y que nunca terminara, pero terminó… con la respiración entrecortada abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, luchando por liberarse de la prisión en que se habían convertido sus brazos, envolviéndola:

- Rukia.

- (Desviando la mirada) Yo… bueno… el día de la pelea… ese día… Kaien… Kaien me dijo que tú habrías ganado y yo… yo… solo vine a darte tu premio…

La vio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía realmente hermosa, su respiración era irregular, como la suya, y su cuerpo temblaba, como si temiera al contacto con sus manos que rodeaban su cintura y su nuca:

- (Soltándola) Tú no eres un premio, no debiste hacerlo.

- (Desconcertada) Yo… ya no puedo hacer nada…

- (Con dulzura) No vuelvas ha hacerlo.

- (Cabizabaja) Eso quieres…

- Sí, no aceptes convertirte en un premio nunca más ¿Entendiste?

- ¿Es una orden?

- (Negando con la cabeza) Te lo estoy pidiendo… por la amistad que nos unió en el pasado.

- Lo haré… (Poniéndose de pie) Creo que debo irme ya, nos vemos luego, supongo.

- (Antes de que Rukia cruce la puerta hacia el balcón) Rukia… besas muy bien.

- (Sonrojadísima) ¡Baka!

Y Rukia sonrió mientras iba camino a su habitación... Ichigo se llevó los dedos a los labios: "No sé cuánto has cambiado realmente, pero pretendo descubrirlo, no quiero que te conviertas en una completa extraña para mí, Rukia".

:P

**Y con esto cierro la primera temporada del fic... antes de despedirme dejo mensajes para:**

**Xavi... en tu review escribiste:**

¬¬  
_komo c te okurre_  
se ke Yachiru es inocente pero no kreo ke no sepa komo luce su prometido ¬¬ ya demas Kenpachi ya sabe ke el se llama Kurosaki Ichigo y no Hitsugaya Toshirou  
y Rukia vio komo Yachiru jalaba el traje de Ichigo y lo besaba asike ke no lo kulpe luego ¬¬ pero si me gustaria ke ledijera ke su novia c va a enfadar kon el y ahi c aklare un poko el asunto jeje  
y en kuanto a Kaien pues estas haciendo ke me enfa kon el y no kiero xq es genial ¬¬ _asi ke haz ke Miyako aparezka pronto_ ¬¬

_y x cierto lo uniko ke c llama Haori es la "capa" blanca de los capitanes  
_  
esop  
espero el proximo kap jeje

**Querida Xavi... la primera línea dolió... pero ni modo buhahaha, espero no haberte desilusionado con el capítulo de hoy... Miyako sale en la segunda temporada, a esperar se ha dicho... en cuanto al "haori" fue un _lapsus brutus_... me crucé con el otro fic XD... necesito vacaciones... lo de Kaien se explica solito en este capitulo... la historia aún continúa... Y realmente debo dejar de escribir cosas rebuscadas XD**

**:)**

**Xdoll escribió:**

abusePrimero ke nada XD, como siempre dejándome con la boca abierta y para colmo con semejante title ke pusiste pensé muchas cosas antes de empezar con la lectura ajajaja, síi!!, hoy te puse comment tarde!, pero de hecho acabo de llegar de una cena de negocios de la uni, x asuntos de contratos para mí y compañeras en un futuro. Y bueno, cosas... Me encantó la forma en ke llevaste y describiste la batalla de ichigo y kaien, XD!!, diox ichigo es dios jaajaja, no bueno, cuando pusiste a yachiru en la historia pensé ke si tal vez era ella la cita de toushiro pero, luego pensé "es muy joven, no creo" pero bueno XD la estatura no lo es todo xD, y luego el matón terminator de zaraki, en fin, ke me ha matado de la risa ese hecho y el beso a ichi pobrecito y luego rukia ahí!, ese kaien es tremendo, como se puede kejar ichigo de ser un "tonto" si el se comporta más tonto aún xD ajajaj bueno, ambos son como gotas de agua frente a la princesa XD, nway. Ya kiero ver ké más pasa, y si toushiro se entera del beso y hinamori le diga algo a shiro y así!!, ese gin si ke debió haberle hecho un mal juego al pobre poniéndole a yachiru como pareja XD. Nway.

Por cierto, a ké te refieres a UNI?, yo hablo en sí de ps... uni universidad XD no sé, kreo ke lo confundes con alguna en particular?, pero yo hablo de mi universidad jejejej, y jojojo, yo amo mate, y todo relacionado con eso, no tengo problemas, pero tampoco soy así una genio, como sea xD, tengo tarea y mucho ké hacer, mañana clases tempra uu... lo bueno es ke tengo clases de lunes a jueves!, pero tengo viaje este finde y mucho más tarea x hacer... en fin!, voy a morir XD o algo así... espero ke te mejores milly.chan O!, ke yo aún estoy de mal en peor, ajajaja kedé mal ajajaja si te contara XD del oso ke hice frente a uno de los representantes en la cena x mis mokitos pff te mueres yo me kedé "O/O" ohgh ajajajaja pero bueno, esa es otra historia de mis múltiples osos de mi vida...

saio! y espero con ansias el siguiente D!

**Seeeee... lo del título fue a propósito... y si, puse a Ichi como Hachidan... y lo que escribi sobre el examen de Hachidan también es cierto XD... Imagina que Yachiru es algunos centímetros más alta... Ken-chan es algo así como su guardaespaldas... y si te fijas bien en el capitulo de hoy se menciona al abuelo de Yachiru y ¡Oh sorpresa! Adivina quién es... Gin es ambicioso y eso se notará más cuando te enteres quien es Yachiru... Lo de Toushiro y Hinamori se tocará en el próximo capítulo, así qeu paciencia... mucha paciencia... ACLARANDO: EN PERÚ "UNI" es igual a UNIVERSIDAD NACIONAL DE INGENIERIA una universidad en la cual muchos jovenes luchan año tras año por ingresar (es muy dificil) y los que ingresan tienen un alto porcentaje de depresión y suicidio debido a la carga laboral... eso es algo que no se publica en internet, pero si se conoce en el medio...los que sobreviven son profesionales con gran demanda a nivel nacional... si estás enfermita te caería bien unas tabletitas de clorfeniramina de 4mg cada 8 horas y un naproxeno too XD... suerte con tus "negocios"...**

**:P**

**Eva Vidal dejó escrito:**

Eres diabólica... ¿lo sabías?

**No sé si tomarlo como un halago o de otra manera... pero por lo menos opinaste de forma sincera... voy a echarte de menos, siempre digo que soy medio siniestra pero a veces aflora mi lado romantico, ese que encierro en una caja fuerte y echo al fondo del mar pero siempre encuentra la manera de salir a flote y tocar mi puerta, y por eso, este capítulo... Please no te enojes por poner este texto tan grande al final XD**

**:-O**

**Koraru-san... envió:**

KYA!

No puedo esperar, muy buena tu idea de k Ken-can detubiera la pelea.

Ese Kaien, ahora si metio a Ichi en problemas ¿k se cree?

Ahora, si ¿me explicas por k Rukia no protesto? Yo k Ichi no entiendo por k no grito como loca k ni lo pensaran.

A! Adore la parte cuando Ichigo reacciona por oir a Rukia.

Yachiru prometida de Shiro-chan? Eso no me lo esperaba

**OH... (Estoy emocionada por tu review XD) Ken-chan es algo así como el guardaespaldas de Yachiru... pero uno muy especial como habrás podido notar... Y Yachiru no se queda atrás XD... Hinamori se las va a ver negras en su lucha por Toushiro... bueno si descubre que está enamorada de él... aunque tratándose de mi nunca se sabe jajajaja... Aún quedan 90 días para imaginar mas cosas...**

**;-)**

**Y SALUDOS ESPECIALES PARA:**

**ALECITA: Si algún día pasas por aquí, mucha suerte con tu convención de anime... les dedico la canción "Algo más" a ti y a tu amigo Javier... ya me dio curiosidad conocerlo... aunque pensandolo bien a ti nunca te llegué a ver... Lástima...**

**FRAISE KERS: ¿Sigues castigada? ¿O tal vez ya no te gustó el fic? Tu idea me dio "luz" para dos capítulos y la segunda temporada del fic te la dedicaré a ti...**

**RUFO: ¿En serio vas a leer esto?... sie s así gracias, aunque no entiendas del todo, esto es producto de mi retorcida mente creativa, por la promo 98... si que han pasado los años XD... me avisas por mail el resultado del grand prix de Brasil (A ese no alcanzo a verlo XD... ojalá y gana Felipiño Masa)**

**Me despido de todos agradecida por sus reviews y esperando volver a escribir algún día la segunda temporada, un viaje y un trabajo me esperan, no sé si pasen semanas antes de volver a publicar, pero estoy realmente feliz de marcharme dejando un fic que gusto a muchas personas...**

**EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA...**

**¿Quién ama a Toushiro? ¿Quién es realmente Yachiru? ¿Qué hará Hinamori? ¿Lucha entre chicas por amor? ¿Quíen es "Yami"? OH!! Llegan más personajes de Bleach... ¿La verdadera novia de Kaien? ¿El primer amor de Ukitake regresa? Y lo demás que mi mente maquiavelica considere conveniente...**

**EL CAPITULO DE HOY ES CULPA DE LA QUINTA ESTACION Y SU CANCION "ME MUERO"...**

**SAYONARA A TODOS!!**

**:P**


	16. Shiro

**16. SHIRO (Blanco)**

_"Aló ¿Gin?...Deja de decirme así ¿Quieres?... No, no te llamé solo para decirte eso, estuve pensando lo que me dijiste ayer… Puedes hacer los arreglos que quieras, voy a ir a esa cita prematrimonial… Si, si claro… Bueno, nos vemos"._

Durante tres días… estas palabras iban y venían por la mente de Himamori… deseaba tanto hablar con alguien, pero Rukia parecía realmente deprimida y solo le había escuchado hablar para dar clases en el doyang… e Ichigo no estaba por ningún lado… no había duda de que ellos estaban "peleados" si se le podría decir de alguna manera… intentó hablar con Kiyone, pero con lo atolondrada que es terminó por hacerle las cosas más difíciles y al final no le dijo nada… la mañana del sábado estaba a punto de colapsar… llamó como 50veces a Rukia pero siempre le enviaban al buzón de voz… así que se armó de valor y fue al hospital a visitar a Ukitake, grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y no encontrar a Toushiro allí:

- ¡Qué sorpresa, Hinamori-nim!

- Me alegra verlo mejorado, Ukitake-eorobun.

- ¿Mejorado?... Ah, si lo dices por el oxígeno me lo retiraron hace un par de días, probablemente mañana me den de alta.

- (Nerviosa) Este… Ukitake-eorobun… yo quería… bueno yo…

- Toushiro salió hace un momento, Gin vino a buscarlo.

- (Decepcionada) Ya veo.

- ¿Hay problemas entre ustedes?... Shiro-chan a estado actuando raro últimamente.

- Yo…no estoy segura. Desde el día del examen no hemos hablado.

- (Extrañado) ¿Por qué?

- Pues… la verdad no yo misma lo sé… (Un breve silencio) Ukitake-eorobun, ¿Sabe algo acerca de una cita prematrimonial?

- ¿Cita prematrimonial? A que debo la pregunta.

- Pues hace unos días seguí a Toushiro y sin querer le oí hablar por handphone con Gin-eorobun acerca de eso.

- (Indignado) ¡Eso es inconcebible!... Ese Gin, cómo se atreve.

- No debí decirle…

- Hinamori, has hecho lo correcto, tengo que hablar seriamente con Gin y con Shiro-chan también.

**oooOooo**

- (Molesto) Porqué me has hecho salir del hospital, Gin.

- Tranquilo, "Shiro-chan", Shiro-kun ya está bien, los médicos me dijeron que le daban de alta mañana.

- Yo prefiero estar a su lado… además ya sabes que me moles…

- Si, ya sé, "Toushiro", pero es necesario que conozcas a alguien.

- ¿No me digas que me sacaste del hospital para presentarme a la chica de la cita prematrimonial?

- La pobre te ha estado buscando por todo Seoul…

- Y porqué no le dijiste que estaba en el hospital con mi tío.

- Se lo mencioné y me pidió que viniera por ti, al parecer no le gustan los hospitales. Bien, llegamos. Ella te espera adentro.

- ¿Bromeas?... Esto es una heladería.

- No seas obstinado, bájate del coche y acompáñame.

Sin mucho ánimo, Toushiro descendió del coche y entró en la Heladería tras Gin, siempre le habían disgustado la forma en que las niñas lo miraban y hablaban a sus espaldas… las pocas veces había ido era en compañía de Hinamori… allí estaba otra vez, pensando en ella… ¿Por qué no podían pasar ni dos horas sin que su nombre o su imagen se le vinieran a la mente?... detestaba ser solo su "amigo", pero estaba condenado a serlo… tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, aún cuando eso significaba hacer algo que le dijera Gin… Y llegaron a una mesa apartada y oculta tras un improvisado biombo.

- ¡Shiro-chan!

- ¡Qué dem…! – No pudo completar lo que iba a decir pues una niña de cabello rosa se le prendió del cuello cortándole la respiración.

- Tranquilízate, Yachiru-nim… creo que estas asfixiando a "Shiro-chan".

- (Soltando a Toushiro) Lo siento… pero estaba muy emocionada… ¡Al fin pude conocerte!

- (Algo recuperado) Solo quiero pedirte algo, Yachiru-nim.

- Llamame "Yachiru", al fin y al cabo vamos a comprometernos.

- (Con una venita en la frente) Me parece que SOLO es una cita prematrimonial.

- Para mi es lo mismo, "Shiro-chan".

- (Tratando de mantenerse sereno) Mi nombre es Toushiro, llámame así ¿Quieres?

- ¿Toushiro?... No, a mi me gusta más "Shiro-chan", te cae por tu color de cabello… eres tan lindo… algo serio… pero lindo.

- Gin, sácame de aquí ahora mismo… ¿Gin? (Mira alrededor y no lo encuentra… Inner Toushiro: Me la pagará… como se atreve a dejarme con esta niña ping-kun-seg) (O sea "pelirrosa…")

- (Muy animda) Toushiro... ¡Vamos a pedir un helado extragrande!

- En realidad debo volver al hospital para acompañar a mi tío…

- Pero Gin-kun me dijo que ya estaba bien.

- Así es, pero prefiero acompañarlo por si necesita algo, si me disculpas…

- Shiro-chan, mi abuelo va a organizar una fiesta por mi llegada a Seoul, espero que vayas…

- Envíale la invitación a Gin. (Sale rápidamente de la heladería)

**oooOooo**

El domingo por la mañana a Ukitake le dieron de alta, en su casa los sirvientes le recibieron animadamente aún cuando era su día de descanso, por más que intentó hablar con Toushiro acerca de la cita prematrimonial éste se negaba rotundamente a tocar el tema… sin embargo, a mediodía llegó una invitación para un baile organizado por… Ukitake casi se cae de la sorpresa… no había duda que Gin era un zorro muy astuto. Lo pensó mucho si decirle a Hinamori, la vio tan deprimida el día anterior, y entonces:

- An-niong-ha-se-io.

- Cómo estás, Hinamori-nim.

- ¡Ukitake-eorobun!

- Solo llamame para avisarte que Toushiro irá a un baile mañana por la noche… si quieres puede conseguirte una entrada…

- Tiene relación con lo que hablamos el otro día…

- (Silencio) En realidad sí.

- Muchas gracias… lo voy a pensar.

- Está bien, nos vemos pronto, espero, Hinamori.

- Hasta luego Ukitake-eorobun.

Aquella noche, Hinamori apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño… ¿Qué debía hacer?... lo único que sabía es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese alguien era Rukia.

**oooOooo**

Despertó y se desperezó un poco, su brazo izquierdo se topó con algo, le resto importancia, se puso de pie y entonces vio a Ichigo durmiendo a su lado, se veía realmente apacible y por que no admitirlo, atractivo… caminó hacia el baño, y entró a la ducha, abrió la llave y entonces…

- ¡QUE RAYOS HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN, ICHIGO!

- (Bostezando) No es para que armes tanto escándalo… ¿O se te olvida que fuiste ti quién entró en mi habitación ayer?

- P-pero eso fue ayer… Haz el favor y desaparece.

- No me da la gana…

- ¡Idiota!... ¡Lárgate de una buena vez o sino…!

- No olvides que tenemos un trato, y mejor date prisa que yo también quiero darme un baño, ¿O prefieres que nos bañemos juntos?

- (Sonrojada) ¡Olvídalo!

Mientras Rukia se encerraba en el baño de un portazo, ambos dibujaban en sus rostros una sonrisa. Después del inesperado despertar, desayunaron, tal vez porque Ishin estaba devuelta o por quien sabe que, el desayuno fue muy agradable, incluso todo el camino a la preparatoria lo fue, conversaban como dos buenos amigos, el tema principal de conversación fue la pelea de Ichigo con Kaien y el extraño intruso que los interrumpió, al llegar fueron abordados por una Hinamori al borde del colapso nervioso.

- Kia-nim, necesito hablar contigo.

- (Animada) ¿Cómo estás, Hinamori?

- (Desconcertada) Kia-nim… ¿Estás bien?

- Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Pues… te veías bastante deprimida la semana pasada por eso no me atreví a decirte…

- (Aclarándose la garganta) Eso fue la semana pasado, ahora ten toda la confianza del mundo y dime que te pasa.

- Rukia… no podríamos hablar a solas…

- (Al ver que Hinamori lanza una mirada a Ichigo) No te preocupes… apenas y entiende lo más básico del idioma.

- Pues, veras… Toushiro tendrá una cita prematrimonial… y yo… no sé que hacer…

- ¡Una qué!

- (Avergonzada) ¡Rukia, me dijiste que él no entendía!

- Lo siento, Momo, yo también estoy sorprendida… Ichigo ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?

- (Con un coreano bastante "arrastrado") ¿Ya sabes con quien va a salir Toushiro, Hinamori?

- ¿Eh?... no en realidad, ¿Tú si, Kurosaki-nim?

- Creo que si.

- Ichigo que pasa… de donde conoces a la "Cita" de Toushiro…- Intervino Rukia.

- Pues del día de la pelea con Kaien, ¿Recuerdas a la chica pelirrosa que me…?

- (Cortante) Ya recuerdo.

- (Algo extrañado por la actitud de Rukia) Pues ella creyó que yo era Toushiro.

- ¡Y tienes idea de cual es su nombre!... Podrías decirme, Kurosaki-nim.

- Claro… (Actitud pensativa)

- Ichigo, no me digas que lo olvidaste.

- Porque eres tan desconfiada, Rukia… era… ¿Como era?... (Al ver que Rukia y Hinamori lo fulminan con la mirada) Esperen, ella me dio su tarjeta (Empieza a buscar en sus bolsillos) Aquí está: "Kusajishi Yachiru".

- ¡Imposible! (Le arrebata la tarjeta a Ichigo)

- (Expectante) ¿Qué dice, Kia-nim?

- Hinamori… en realidad se trata de Kusajishi Yachiru.

- (Desplomándose sobre una banca cercana) No puede ser…

- Rukia, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

- Kusajishi Yachiru es la nieta de Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai.

- ¿La nieta de quién?

- BAKA, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai es el hombre más poderoso de toda Corea.

:P

**O-so o-se-io... al fin puedo subir algo... la gente debe pensar que soy recontra viciosa (llevo dos horas entre leyendo y tipeando... graics curso de mecanografía que me permites tipear rápido) mensajes para:**

**Xavi... pues si, denle un chance al pobre y enfermito Ukitake sabomnim, y que tenga un primer amor (por lo menos en mi retorcida cabecita XD), ojala y te aniems a leer el capitulo...**

**Sasusaku95... que más quisiera poder cumplir tu deseo (sobre a quien ama Toushiro) gome... el beso IchiRuki... habrá más y en circunstancias mas extravagantes que el primero XD...**

**Koraru-san... se hace lo que se puede... vaya que el "besito" creo expectativa... disfruta este capitulo...**

**kisa Kuchiki... Kawaii!! otra lectora, soy feliz como una marmota (Creiste que iba a poner lombriz??) Segunda temporada es un intervalo de blanco mientras realizo otras actividades y luego de nuevo al fic XD...**

**Kazuya Rj... ¿en serio te lo leiste?... eso es a lo que llamo amistad XD... gracias por pasarme el grand prix de China a esperar que pasa en Brasil y nada... a disfrutar del fic XD...**

**Xdoll... Me dio la impresión que no has actualizado mucho (de ser así, jalon de orejas...) fuera de bromas, suerte tambien con el proyecto, yo quisiera una diseñadora de interiores para decorar mejor mi cuarto, tengo poster sobre poster y un montón de chucherías y otras cositas...**

**Fraise Kers... Volviste!! hay que hacer RCP a ese modem XD... gracias por seguir por el vencindario...**

**Alecita... no sabía lo de tus pechugas... ¡Que envidia! yo... ya sabes, parezco cría a pesar de ser recontra tía XD... y te seguiré molestando con tu "amigo" Javi... si puedes me cuentas como estuvo la convencion de anime, me parece que era en noviembre...**

**Paoooo... Vaya que eres insistente... y me has dado una idea, espera a después del baile, no te decpecionará para nada... en cuanto a Yoruichi, paciencia, para que ella salga tambien tiene que entrar Soifong y para eso unos cuantos capítulos... trataré de adelantar a ver si sale antes...**

**Sakura Selene... BIENVENIDA AL VECINDARIO!! Aquí algo de lo que siente Toushiro... más cosas interesantes y rebuscadas mas adelante (Soy yo XD, hago lo que puedo pero me gusta las confusiones y las cosas rebuscadas)...**

**Nos vemos en algunos días (Kami que no sean semanas!!) A darle al trabajo y nada más...**

an-niong-hi ga-se-io

:)


	17. Sorry

**Ososeio... Pues primero los mensajitos para:**

**Xavi... donde mas podría estar ps... trabajando... lo de Inoue... gome mil veces gome, pero no se puede... disfruta las cosas como van pues hay IchiRuki para rato XD gracias por tu review... :)**

**Paooo... me encanta dejar a los demas en suspenso (asi me piden conti y sus reviews levantan mi autoestima XD) Este capitulo y el que viene son producto de tu insitencia... ya veras de que hablo... sorry, estoy trabajndo y no tengo compu (me toca buscar una cabina y a pesar de todo me tomo mi tiempo para tipear XD)**

**Koraru-san... pues si, Yachiru la nieta del tio mas poderoso de Corea... todo puede pasar... hay IchiRuki para rato y reasegurado... las citas prematrimoniales son para conocerse y ver si congenian, la mayoria terminan en compromiso...**

**Sakura-Selene... Gin es Gin... y todavía se viene lo bueno XD... tengo unas ideas... dale un chance a Toushiro (esta resentido el pobre)**

**Alecita... supongo que me prestaras los mangas que te compres... tengo libre hasta fin de mes, pienso ir a huanuco a visitar a una amiga coleg mía... que pena que no hagas colsplay... yo daria todo por ir de Rukia o de Boggie pop Phantom XD... aunque sea tia tengo corazoncito de Otaku XD... ojala y te guste el capitulo... ya me cree otro login para escribir oneshots... a ver que pasa XD...**

**Giuleee... gracias y que gusto que te encante el fic... si, la idea es que se bvenga toda la soul society, los vaizards y todos los demás...**

**Xdoll... Lo de tu trabajo suena terrible y tu carga diaria es de terror... gracias a Dios que no tengo tanto trabjo, colpasarí y luego al larco herrera (Hospital psiquiatrico) animo y buena suerte... espero que disfrutes el capitulo...**

**Fraise kers... estoy esperando mi regalo XD... espero que este capitulo te guste too... kisses...**

**Rromy... Aqui lo que pides, la conti...**

**Eva Vidal... ya me estaba peocupando... con lo loco que anda el mundo XD y yo aislada en un pueblito tratando de continuar escribiendo y tu con esos malditos filtros de PC que son una m%&·... bueno, gracias por seguir a pesar de todo y animo...**

**Los dejo hasta unos dias (tal vez un poco mas de una semana, gome, asi es el trabajo)...**

**17. SORRY (Lo siento)**

- Animo, Hinamori.

- Era obvio… después de todo siempre hemos sido amigos.

- Estoy segura que Toushiro tiene algún motivo para hacerlo, es más, estoy convencida que solo necesitan hablar y ya.

- Cuando lo dices se oye tan fácil, Kia-nim.

- Lo es si lo intentas.

- Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos aclararon las cosas…

- N-no precisamente … pero ese no es el punto, busquemos la forma de que Toushiro y tú arreglen sus problemas.

- Ukitake-eorobun me comentó que estaban invitados a una fiesta… (Deprimida) Ya me imagino que clase de fiesta será…

- Ichigo.

- (Con resentimiento) Hasta que te acuerdas que existo.

- No digas estupideces, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas conseguir entradas para esa fiesta?

- (Lo piensa un momento) Creo que sí, solo necesitaré un "traductor"…

Diez minutos después…

- Aniong

- (Leyendo algo escrito en una hoja de papel) Aniong, Yachiru-nim… Soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

- ¡Hola Ichi-kun!

- (Haciendo el esfuerzo de ser entendible) Me preguntaba si podrías obsequiarme unas entradas para la fiesta de tu abuelo…

- Claro que sí, ¿Cuántas quieres?

- Cuatro.

- OK, las enviaré a tu casa.

- Espera… ¿No vas a preguntar mi dirección?

- ¿Tu dirección?... No es necesario, Maki-Maki la encontrará, nos vemos en la noche.

- (Guardando su móvil) Compadezco a ese tipo… ¿Y ahora qué?

**oooOooo**

- Cómo está, Madame Maxime.

- ¿Kuchiki-nim? No creí verla por un buen tiempo, no parecía contenta con mis diseños aunque le quedaban a la perfección…

- (Poniendo voz fingida) En realidad venía a pedirle ayuda para una amiga, es que sus diseños son maravillosos.

- (Sorprendida) ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto.

- Pues tráela, que esperas.

- (Se acerca a la puerta y la abre) Vamos, pasen.

- (Algo incómoda) Kia-nim, ¿Es necesario que Él esté aquí?

- Claro, ¿Quién crees que va a pagar las cuentas?

- ("Gotita" en la frente) Lo dices con tanta naturalidad…

- Bien muchachas, sigánme, Kurosaki-eorobun espera aquí por favor, pediré que le sirvan un café.

Ichigo no parecía desilusionado, antes de entrar en el almacén, Rukia le lanzó un vistazo y lo vio sentarse y empezar a ojear unas revistas. Cruzar la puerta fue como entrar en otra dimensión… una enorme habitación repleta de hermosos vestidos de todos los estilos y colores, calzados y joyas… el lugar soñado de cualquier jovencita. Pasaron varios minutos buscando, Hinamori no se decidía por nada y eso dificultaba las cosas, tres horas después de probarse un sinfín de vestidos, finalmente se decidió por uno.

- Te vez genial, Hinamori.

- ¿De verdad, Kia-nim?

- Por favor Hinamori-agashi, está luciendo uno de mis diseños, solo puede verse divina.

- Ehm… gracias, Madame Maxime…

- Bueno, es hora de irnos.

- Un segundo, Kuchiki-nim aún no ha elegido el suyo.

- En realidad pensaba usar uno que me puse para una cena, es de color rosa y…

- (Indignada) No diga más, ninguno de mis diseños se puede lucir dos veces. Hinamori-agashi, ayúdeme por favor.

- Ehm… Kia-nim, ya que estamos aquí, no estaría de más…

- Está bien, está bien.

Sin mucho ánimo, caminó entre los diferentes corredores abarrotados de vestidos, hasta que se topó con una puerta ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Titubeó un momento y al abrirla, lo qur vió la dejó boquiabierta.

- ¡Kuchiki-nim!... ¡Kuchiki-nim!... Oh, al fin la encuentro, Kuchiki-nim, elegí algunos modelos que podría probarse (Nota la forma como Rukia mira aquel vestido) ¿Le gusta ese?

- Es bellísimo…

- Pensaba mostrarlo en la siguiente colección, solo que aún no encuentro un nombre apropiado.

- (Sonriente) Creo que yo tengo el nombre ideal…

**oooOooo**

- (Poniéndose de pie) Vaya que se tardaron, un café más y dejo de dormir en un año.

- No exageres, Ichigo.

- (Observa que Rukia también trae unas cajas) ¿Tú también compraste uno?

- (Tono de voz "fingida") ¿Acaso no eres capaz de comprarle un vestido a tu "novia"?

- Eso sería muy descortés y desconsiderado, Kurosaki-eorobun – intervino con tono severo Madame Maxime.

- (Algo fastidiado) Yo no dije que no lo compraría… es que me sorprendió, eso es todo.

- Bien, ya que las señoritas eligieron su yo-yang, solo falta que Kurosaki-eorobun elija un…

- ¿Yo?... No es necesario.

- (Otra voz con voz "fingida") Ichigo, no puedes repetir un diseño de Madame Maxime, no es apropiado.

- (Cruzándose de brazos) No pensaba repetir uno.

- ¡Perfecto! Tengo algunos diseños que aún no han sido estrenados, seguramente alguno será de su agrado, Kurosaki-eorobun.

- (Sobreactuando) ¡Lástima! Me hubiera gustado verlo modelando esos diseños…

- (Sobreactuando también) Si, que pena por ti, Kia-nim.

- Porque tan tristes, señoritas, la pasarela aún está disponible, Kurosaki-eorobun no sería capaz de defraudar a estas jovencitas, ¿Verdad?

- (Fulminando a Rukia con la mirada) Bueno yo…

- Vamos, sígame, es por aquí.

- (Mientras observa a Ichigo alejarse tras Madame Maxime) No lo puedo creer… gracias por tu ayuda, Hinamori.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer, Kia-nim (Mira su reloj) Es hora de irme.

- ¿No vas a acompañarme?

- Preferiría descansar un poco antes de ir a esa fiesta.

- Comprendo… te acompaño para pedirle al chofer que te lleve.

- Gracias Kia-nim.

- Ánimo, Hinamori, todo se solucionará en la fiesta.

Mientras volvía de despedir a Hinamori, preguntó a una de las vndedoras si le podían prestar una cámara fotográfica, era su oportunidad de "vengarse", afortunadamente se la proporcionaron y enrrumbó a la pasarela. Buscó la ubicación más estratégivca y esperó, al poco tiempo, Ichigo hacia su aparición con un "frac"… traía el ceño m ás fruncido que nunca y caminaba bastante "tieso", no había duda que estaba incómodo… Rukia luchó inútilmente por contener la risa… para cuando lo tuvo mas cerca no pudo más y empezó a reír divertida… para Ichigo aquella sonrisa fue como una suave brisa… había esperado y soñado con verla así… tras varios segundos contemplándola deshizo el camino por la pasarela para cambiar de traje, ahora era uno tipo terno, mientras avnazaba aflojó la corbata y cuando estuvo cerca de ella la arrojó a sus pies, al volver con el tercer traje (uno blanco al estilo de los 80s) vio con satisfacción que Rukia sostenía la corbata entre sus manos… por su parte, Rukia notó un inesperado cambio en la forma de actuar de Ichigo… más desenvuelto… más… ¿sensual?... si, esa era la palabra, él modelaba para ella y solo para ella… cuando lo vio avanzar con el cuarto traje, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, al llegar al final de la pasarela, Ichigo bajó de un slato, caminó hacia ella, se hincó sobre una rodilla, la miró a los ojos mientras cogía delicadamente una de as manos de Rukia:

- Este me gusta… ¿Lo llevamos?

- S-si…

- (Complacido) Bien. (Depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano de Rukia)

**oooOooo**

- ¡Rukia! (Mientras golpeaba la puerta) ¡Rukia!... se hace tarde.

- Espérame abajo, te alcanzo en un momento.

- Apresúrate.

- (Abriendo la puerta de golpe) ¡Porqué eres tan impaciente!

Y el silencio los envolvió, cambiaron las palabras por miradas, él lucía un traje de saco y pantalón negro con una camisa púrpura, sin corbata, tenía el primer botón de la camisa abierto lo que le hacía ver muy varonil… ella tenía un vestido con escote pronunciado en los hombros, ceñido en la cintura y amplio a medida que descendía… era una combinación de diferentes tonos de naranja y avellana, había sujetado su cabello en un moño y parecía más alta gracias a los zapatos de tacón… después de varios minutos, él le ofreció el brazo, ella lo aceptó… descendieron por las escaleras y luego fueron hacia el coche, tenían que pasar por Hinamori. Cuando los tres estaban camino a la mansión de Yamamoto, iban sumidos en silencio, incómodo y tenso para Hinamori, y agradable para Ichigo y Rukia que intercambiaban miradas furtivas… Al llegar vieron la suntuosidad y el gran tamaño de aquella mansión, por dentro era aún mas impresionante, no quedaba duda que los anfitriones no escatimaron en nada.

- Kia-nim… creo que no fue buena idea venir…

- Tranquilízate Hinamori, todo saldrá bien.

- No estoy segura…

- Rukia, Toushiro está por allá con Gin y Matsumoto.

- Vamos Hinamori.

Los tres caminaron lentamente, vieron que Ukitake se unió al grupo donde se encontraba Toushiro… Hinamori estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que podía oír l9os latidos de su corazón…

- Buenas noches, Ukitake eorobun.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! Kurosaki-nim, Rukia-agashi, Hinamori-agashi… no esperaba verlos está noche…

- Nos alegra verlo recuperado, Ukitake-eorobun.

- Gracias, Rukia-agashi.

- ¿Acaso somos invisibles? – Protestó Rangiku.

- Disculpe, no fue nuestra intención, Matsumoto-nim, Gin-eorobun.

- (Tono burlón) Vaya que estoy sorprendido… aunque pensádolo bien era de esperarse después de "cierto" incidente a final de un duelo…

- ¿Duelo? De que hablas Gin.

- Verás "Shiro-kun", EL joven Kurosaki se enfrentó en un duelo con Shiba Kain, pero fueron interrumpidos por Zaraki-nim.

- ¿Es es cierto Kurosaki?

- Sí, así fue – s apresuró a responder Rukia, Ichigo parecía algo confundido – Allí conocimos a Yachiru-nim.

- ¡Increíble! Ignoraba que Kurosaki practicara kendo…

- Y es "hachi-dan" por lo que me comentó Yachiru, parece que a ella le agradó Kurosaki, estimado Jushiro.

- Por favor, dejen de hablar de kendo, mejor vamos a divertirnos, Gin.

- (Con una sonrisa maliciosa) Está bien, bella Rangiku, ¿Te apetece ir a la pista de baile?

- (Mientras Matsumoto y Gin se alejan) Toushiro ¿No vas a saludar a los jóvenes?

- ¿Eh?... si… Buenas noches.

- Toushiro, no seas descortés, ¿Por qué no invitas a Hinamori a bailar?

- (Desviando la mirada) Está bien.

Le ofreció el brazo a Hinamori, caminaron hacia el centro del gran salón donde varias parejas bailaban al ritmo de una orquesta sinfónica.

- Gracias por convencerla de venir, Rukia-nim.

- Solo hice l que crei correcto, Hinamori y Toushiro son mis amigos, Ukitak…

- ¡Ukitake-eorobun!... Ud. Es Ukitake-eorobun ¿Verdad?

- (Desconcertado) Si.

- Yo soy Kusajishi Yachiru.

- Mucho gusto, Yachiru-agashi.

- Lo mismo digo… ¡Ichi-kun! (Mirando a Rukia) ¿Y tú quien eres?

- (Sujetando a Ichigo del brazo) Soy su mejor amiga, Kuchiki Rukia.

- ¿Kuchiki? Me parece haber oído ese apellido antes… bueno, que más da… ¿Podrían decirme donde está "Shiro-chan"?

- Me parece que salió a dar un paseo por el jardín, ¿Vamos a buscarlo, ?

- Claro, nos vemos Ichi-kun, Rukia-chan…

- Rukia ¿De que hablaron esos dos?

- Yachiru esta buscando a Tosuhiro y Ukitake-eorobun le dijo que estaba en el jardín…

- ¿Solo de eso?

- (Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo) Si, solo de eso.

- Rukia… ¿Bailamos?

- (Intercambian miradas) Vamos…

- ¿Sabes algo? Acabo de recuperar a mi mejor amiga…

**oooOooo**

Permanecieron en silencio mientras los otros conversaban, se contemplaban sin atreverse a intercambiar palabras, Hinamori brillaba con ese vestido blanco… el mismo color del traje de Toushiro, una vez en medio del salón, empezaron a bailar al ritmo de una suave melodía.

- Toushiro yo… oí sin querer sobre tu cita prematrimonial…

- Eso es idea de Gin.

- Yachiru-nim debe ser muy hermosa y elegante…

- Bueno, no precisamente… es… digamos, demasiado "extrovertida"

- ¿En serio? Siempre creí que las señoritas de la alta sociedad eran ecatadas y reservadas.

- No lo son necesariamente… ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?

- Pues… Kurosaki-nim conocía a Yachiru-nim

- Ya veo, no lo sabía.

- Toushiro, quería disculparme por no haber estado en tu evaluación de sabomnim.

- (Serio) No tienes que disculparte.

- Quería ir… en serio, pero mi padre tuvo un accidente…

- (Aún serio) Mi tio m lo contó.

- Entonces ¿Por qué pareces enojado conmigo?

- (Con enfado) ¿En serio no lo sabes?

- (Confundida) ¿Saber qué?

- No finjas.

- Toushiro, no sé de que estas hablando.

- (Sujetándola toscamente) Deja de mentir, sé que estuviste en el doyang ese día.

- Pero cuando llegué la pelea había terminado.

- (Levantando la voz) Y fuiste ytras Aizen sabomnim.

- Te equivocas.

- No trates de engañarme, yo los vi (Soltando a Hinamori) Ya no me interesa tu amistad, no insistas en buscarme.

- Toushiro…

- (Con frialdad) Adiós, Hinamori-nim.

Toushiro se perdió entre la multitud mientras Hinamori corría buscando una salida luchando por contener las lágrimas.

**oooOooo**

- Deja de buscarla, ellos deben estar hablando.

- Es mi mejor amiga, estoy preocupada por ella.

- (Tratando de cambiar el tema) Me gusta tu vestido.

- (Con un leve sonrojo) Pertenece a la última clección de Madame Maxime… A que no adivinas como se llama.

- (Piensa un momento) ¿Naranja Imperial?

- Baka, el nombre dice mucho del diseño, no puedes ponerlo a la ligera.

- Bueno, entonces dime como se llama.

- "Pasión Naranja".

- (Con una sonrisa seductora) Entonces el nombre del traje que tengo sería "Morir en ti"…

- Eso no tiene sentido.

- (Susurrándole al oído) Si lo tiene.

Sintieron un empujón, como si alguien hubiera chocado con ellos, Rukia buscó con la mirada y vio a Hinamori tropezar con otras parejas en su camino a una de las entradas, al parecer iba llorando.

**oooOooo**

- ¿Pudiste averiguar quién era la joven del vestido blanco?

- No, Ukitake-eorobun me mintió y me llevó a dar un paseo por el jardín… ¿Podría encargarte de eso "Ken-chan"?

- Lo haré, pero creo que le das demasiada importancia, solo es una "cita prematrimonial", Yachiru.

-(Ignorando el cometario de Zaraki) ¿Sabes algo Ken-chan? Al parecer todos los tipos buenos están ocupados… (Con una media sonrisa) Hasta tu tienes novia.

**oooOooo**

Miró alrededor buscando sin éxito, ni Toushiro ni Hinamori se veían por ninguna parte, deseba que todo hubiera salido bien:

- (Una voz femenina) ¿Jushiro?

- ¿Si? (Observa la fuente de esa voz) ¡Retsu!

- Vaya que ha pasado tiempo, ¿No crees?

- (Con una sonrisa) Tienes razón, querida Retsu.

**oooOooo**

Caminó por algunos corredores, como deseando perderse, observó una puerta entreabierta y entró, era un dormitorio amoblado y al parecer desocupado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevo las manos al rostro… ¿Había hecho bien?... ¿Realmente quería dejar de verla?... Oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y unos pasos que se acercaron a él:

- Disculpe, pensé que estaba vacio…

- ¿Qué haces en medio de las penumbras, Toushiro?

- (Levantando la mirada y con expresión seria) Qué haces aquí, Rangiku.

- Te veías tan triste qu me preocupé y te seguí (Sentandose a su lado y abrazándolo) ¿No te gustaría que te ayude a sentirte mejor?

:P


	18. ¿Honto ni?

**ANDO AL BORDE DEL SUICIDIO POR CULPA DEL TRABAJO... pero aqui siguiendo con el "vicio":**

**Xavi... gome pero la sombra de Inoue sle de vez en cuando... por ahora hay mucho IchiRuki y full triangulos amorosos XD**

**Koraru-san... Adoro el IchiRuki... para lo de Toushiro y Momo tienes que esperar un poco mas, no mucho...**

**Alecita... no puedo creer que no sepas quienes son: Ukitake Jushiro y Unohana Retsu... y tampoco me creo que haces doujinshis (o como los consigues para venderlos, me dejaste con la duda) Ensayo de lemon... sigue esperando (busca una silla que faltan varios capis aún) No pude ver lo del Otakufest... pero me imagino que estuve genial...**

**Giuleee... Lo de Matsumoto fue idea de Paooo (que me lo pedia review tras review y no me dejo tra opcion mas que complacerla jajaja) gracias por seguir con el fic**

**Shandi Himura... lo del triangulo IchiRukiRen se dará mas adelante (para el dia 60 lo calculo poco antes de que acabe el fic) osea, estas avanzando muy rapido, paciencia y disfruta de este capitulo tambien... :)**

**Paooo... tu idea me dio mucha suerte (es el cap con mas reviewsa que he tendio hasta ahora XD) Espero no decepcionarte con el cap de hoy...**

**Sakura Selene... creo que la propocision de matsumoto ha causado polemica XD... bueno en este cap te enteraras de algo mas...**

**Kisa Kuchiki... Ps en este capitulo sabras lo que paso con la cuarta imnvitación... y lo de Matsumoto pues... seeee... no es una proposicion santa... si quieres saber mas, lee este capitulo :)**

**Eva Vidal... A mi tampoco me simpatiza mucho Aizen asi que por mayoria de votos le toca ser el malo del fic... muajajaj mas adelnate sabras de que va todo esto, kisses PD: lo de "chirimoya alegre" fue un golpe bajo, auch**

**Fraise Kers... tengto problemillas con Lilly chan, ella no entiende mi letra y me ayudo a tipear una parte... ahora tendre que hacerlo yo todo (vamos a tardar un poco mas en actualizar pero seguiremos) gracias por seguir por el vencindario... un abrazo**

**Rukia Kat sama Bonnie 89... Guau... una superarchimegaextralargereview... gracias, me siento halagada de verdad, ojala y lo que venga no decepcione y sigas por aca... me guardo tu review paea revisarla mas al detalle, encontre algunas buenas ideas p0or ahi...**

**Kazuya Rj... al fin la review, eso del ultimatun, o subes review o no actualizo funcionó XD... tomare en cuenta tus recomendaciones, see ya o deberia decir "nos llamamos"...**

**Antes del capitulo, un saludo para Xdoll donde quiera que este y lo que sea que este haciendo jajajaja, y decirles una vez más... mejor lleguen al final del capitulo...**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**18. ¿Honto ni?**

Miró una vez por la ventana del coche en movimiento, se sentía incómodo, como si no encajara en la escena, Hinamori llorando a mares, Rukia tratando de consolarla y él… mirando por la ventana… Si algo sabía era que Toushiro era el culpable de arruinarle la noche a él, a Rukia y a Hinamori. Tomaron el camino al lado de la estación y llegaron a la casita de tipo tradicional en donde hasta hace poco Rukia y Hinamori compartían piso, bajaron del coche en silencio, caminaron hacia la puerta y entraron en la casa:

- Gracias por todo, Kia-nim…

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Hinamori.

- (Apenas audible) Voy a darme una ducha…

- (Ve a Hinamori entrar en el baño) Ichigo, creo que lo mejor es que me quede con ella…

- (Rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza) Me parece que a Toushiro se le fue la mano, en lo que sea que haya hecho.

- (Enojada) Se comportó como un imbecil, tengo que hablar con el, no puede ser tan cruel con Hinamori.

- (Tono burlón) ¿Acaso piensas golpearlo?

- (Amenazante) Ganas no me faltan.

- (Con resignación) Lástima que la noche acabara tan pronto, nos vemos mañana (Se dirige hacia la puerta)

- Ichigo…

- (Volviéndose rápidamente) ¿Si?

- Yo… ehm… gracias.

- (Desilusionado) No hay porque.

Se quedó de pie junto a la ventana hasta que el coche se perdió, Ichigo tenía razón: Toushiro les había arruinado la noche a todos.

**oooOooo**

- ¿Jushiro?

- ¿Si? (Observa la fuente de esa voz) ¡Retsu!

- (Con una sonrisa) Vaya que ha pasado tiempo, ¿No crees?

- (También sonriente) Tienes razón, querida Retsu.

- Supongo que estás aquí por lo de Toushiro.

- (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Digamos que soy algo cercana a Yachiru-agasshi.

- ¿Entonces trabajas para Yamamoto-eorobun?

- Si… ¿Y sabes? El parece interesado en tu red de clínicas, demasiado, diría yo…

- No me digas más, puedes arriesgar tu trabajo.

- Eso es lo de menos, puedo conseguir otro empleo, pero un buen amigo es algo que no se encuentra todos los días.

- Pensamos igual… ¿Me cedes el honor de una pieza de baile?

- Por supuesto.

Había un ambiente de nostalgia rondando entre los dos, intercambiaban miradas, sonrisa y bailaban, muy coordinados, como si fueran la extensión del otro.

- Con respecto a las clínicas…

- Retsu, no hablemos de eso.

- Jushiro, es importante, Yamamoto-eorobun ha estado al pendiente de tus negociaciones con Kurosaki-nim y él no es el único, también…

- Te repito, no arriesgues tu trabajo, no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta.

- Pero es que alguien cercano a ti…

- Gin es un "zorro" muy ambicioso, de una forma u otra buscará apropiarse de todo.

- Entonces lo sabías.

- Tenía mis dudas, me lo acabas de confirmar, Retsu.

- Debes tener cuidado, al parecer no está solo y…

- (Poniéndose de pie al lado de la pareja obligándoles a detenerse) ¿Se están divirtiendo?

- La verdad sí… aunque me parece que no nos han presentado aún.

- Yo los presentaré, Jushiro, él es Zaraki Kempachi, el jefe de seguridad de Yamamoto-eorobun, Zaraki, él es Ukitake Jushiro, un amigo de mi época de universidad.

- ¿Ukitake?... ¿Te refieres al ex-campeón de kendo que tuvo que retirarse por débil y enfermizo?

- Discúlpalo por favor, Jushiro.

- No te preocupes, hasta cierto punto lo entiendo.

- Me parece bien, Ukitake-nim, Retsu, necesito hablar contigo.

- Jushiro, debo retirarme, me dio gusto hablar contigo.

- Espero que podamos charlar otro día, Retsu.

- (Serio) Vámonos, Retsu.

- Nos vemos, Jushiro.

- (Tras caminar varios pasos) ¿Por qué se llaman por el nombre?

- Fuimos muy buenos amigos en la universidad… ¿Le pasó algo a Yamamoto-eorobun?

- No, él está bien, pero quiere que prepares un informe sobre la Soul Society.

- ¿La empresa de los Kurosaki? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, pero me da la impresión que se trae algo grande entre manos.

- Ya veo (Empezando a subir unas escaleras) Iré a preparar el informe.

- Algo más, Unohana Retsu.

- (Deteniéndose pero sin mirar atrás) Dime, Zaraki.

- No olvides que eres mi prometida.

- Claro que no (Continúa subiendo las escaleras)

**oooOooo**

Buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta, en medio de la oscura sala pudo divisar a una persona sentada en un sofá, mirándolo:

- Hola, Ichigo.

- (Sin mucho ánimo) Ahora no, estoy cansado.

- ¿Cansado? Más pareces enojado.

- Las dos cosas, que más da, me voy a dormir.

- Antes de que te marches respóndeme dos preguntas.

- (Fastidiado) Habla.

- Primera pregunta ¿Por qué había una invitación a una fiesta en la mansión de Yamamoto-eorobun en le bote de la basura de la cocina?

- Lo ignoro.

- Descarado, mal hijo…

- Vas a hacer tu segunda pregunta o me largo a dormir.

- Ok… segunda pregunta ¿En donde está Rukia-chan?

- (Poniendo cara de pocos amigos) Se quedó en su antigua casa, con su amiga Hinamori.

- Tengo la impresión que me he perdido de algo.

- (Subiendo rápidamente las escaleras) No pienso decírtelo.

- (Siguiendo a Ichigo) ¡ICHIIGOOO!

- ¡OLVIDALO! (Se oye un portazo en el segundo piso)

**oooOooo**

- Disculpe, pensé que estaba vacio…

- ¿Qué haces en medio de las penumbras, Toushiro?

- (Levantando la mirada y con expresión seria) Qué haces aquí, Rangiku.

- Te veías tan triste que me preocupé y te seguí (Sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo) ¿No te gustaría que te ayude a sentirte mejor?

- (Serio) Suéltame, Matsumoto.

- Solo quiero ayudarte… (Casi en un susurro) Como aquella vez…

- (Haciéndola a un lado con la ayuda de sus manos) No necesito de "ese" tipo de ayuda.

- (Aproximándose lentamente) No tengas miedo, déjamelo todo a mí…

- (Poniéndose de pie) Fue una equivocación que no pienso volver a repetir.

- (Poniéndose de pie también) A mi no me pareció una equivocación, incluso te dije que…

- ¡Basta! Rangiku, eres la esposa de mi tío.

- Para Gin solo soy algo decorativo, en cambio contigo es diferente.

- Te equivocas.

- Toushiro, tu eres muy especial para mí.

- ¿Acaso no te bastó el escándalo de los Kyoraku? Se suponía que Nanao era tu amiga.

- Aquello fue un rumor malintencionado.

- Un rumor que no quisiste desmentir.

- (Enfadada) Bien, ¿quieres saber porque lo hice?... Para que esa mocosa se largara y te dejara en paz, pero no funcionó, ella sigue aquí, molestándote.

- (Desencajado) P-pero tú… estás loca.

- No lo estoy, Toushiro, al final vendrás a mi, suplicándome. (Sale de la habitación)

- Inner Toushiro "Qué demonios está pasando aquí… a este paso voy a volverme loco yo también".

**oooOooo**

Dio otra vuelta por enésima vez, llevaba horas tratando de conciliar el sueño sin éxito, de pronto la cama le quedaba grande… volvió la cabeza en dirección a ese espacio vacío ¿Qué estará haciendo ella?... Se sentó y revolvió su cabello, iba a ser una noche muy larga, decidió salir a tomar aire en el balcón, la noche estrellada en luna llena le daba un aspecto casi mágico al jardín… Y en medio de tanto esplendor, esa fuente… ¿Qué habría querido decirle Rukia aquel día?... Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión que era algo realmente importante.

**oooOooo**

Poco después de que Ichigo se marchó, Hinamori salió del baño en pijamas, tenía u aspecto muy deprimido pero por lo menos había dejado de llorar, bebieron algo de té sumidas en un silencio casi sepulcral y luego se fueron a dormir, o por lo menos lo intentaban:

- Kia-nim… ¿Estás despierta?

- Si.

- Yo…mmm… ¿Crees que Toushiro hablaba en serio?

- No, pero tengo la impresión de que estaba celoso.

- ¿Celoso?... Pero él y yo solo somos amigos…

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas, Hinamori, que solo son amigos?

Silencio.

- Hinamori, te hice una pregunta.

- Kia-nim… estoy enamorada de Toushiro.

- (Sentándose de un brinco) ¡QUE!

- (Cubriéndose la cabeza con las cobijas) Olvídalo.

- Ustedes dos necesitan hablar y urgente.

- Mejor nos dormimos ¿Si?

- (Recostándose otra vez) Que duermas bien, amiga.

**oooOooo**

Aún era temprano cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, se desperezó un poco y bostezando se acercó a ella:

- (Sin abrir) Anniong…

- Rukia, soy yo, ábreme.

- (Abriendo la puerta de golpe) ¡Ichigo, qué demonios te pasa, apenas y está amaneciendo!

- (Con sarcasmo) Yo también me alegro de verte, vine a traerte tus cosa de la preparatoria (Alcanzándole su bolso y un maletín)

- (Recibiendo el bolso y el maletín) G-gracias… pasa.

Entró en la sala, estaba igual que hace 11 días atrás, cogió un cojín y se sentó sobre el ondol, Rukia se apresuró a preparar algo de té.

- (Alcanzandole una taza con caricaturas de conejos) Sírvete.

- (Recibiendo la taza) Es la misma taza del otro día.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, mejor apresúrate o llegamos tarde.

Hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la habitación, todos sus intentos por convencer a Hinamori para ir a la preparatoria fueron en vano, al final Hinamori se quedó en la casa, pero Rukia le pronmetió que vendría a verla después de clases. pasaron algunas horas y alguien llamo a la puerta, Hinamori creyo que se trataba de Rukia que se habia "escapado" de la preparatoria:

- (Abriendo la puerta) Te dije que ya estoy mejor, Ki...

- Aniong, Hinamori-nim.

- (Sorprendida al ver quien esta frente a ella) ¿Q-que está haciendo aquí?

**oooOooo**

Rukia dictaba clases en el doyang, Ichigo se encontraba sentado en un extremo del salón observándola detenidamente, entonces una vez más, Kiyone se asomó por la puerta y segundos después, Rukia seguida por un séquito de estudiantes emprendió el tradicional recorrido hacia la entrada principal del doyang:

- Hola princesa.

- ¿Kaien?... Estaba convencida que no volverías en un buen tiempo.

- Ya ves, te equivocaste, ¿Acaso no te alegra verme?

- (Apareciendo al lado de Rukia) ¿Vienes para terminar lo que empezamos el otro día, Kaien?

- (Actitud pensativa) Crei que eso ya estaba aclarado, ¿Acaso la princesa no te dio tu premio? (Nota que Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojan terriblemente) Parece que si...

- (Tratando de cambiar el tema) ¿A qué debemos tu visita, Kaien-dono?

- Sentí algo de nostalgia y decidi hacerte una visita, princesa.

- Ujum (Aclarandose la garganta) ¿Podrías dejar de llamarla "princesa"?

- ¿Por que? A mi me parece que "princesa" le va muy bien... ire a saludar a algunos amigos, luego los alcanzo en el salon de taekwondo.

- (Mientras Kaien se aleja rodeado de un grupo de "fans") Ese tipo empieza a caerme mal.

- (Cruzandose de brazos)A mi me da la impresión que te cayó mal desde el principio, Ichigo.

- (Malhumorado) ¿Te estás poniendo de su parte?

- me voy al salon a continuar mi clase.

- (Caminado tras Rukia) Rukia, aún no has contestado mis pregunta.

Rukia no respondió, en realidad le divertia imaginar que Ichigo sintiera celos de Kaien... aunque solo fuera su imaginación... Ichigo retomó su ubicación original, observando a Rukia de rato en rato, todo parecia volver a la normalidad cuando se oyo el sonido de un movil, y las miradas se clavaron en Ichigo... avergonzado, se puso de pie y se apresuró a salir al corredor a contestar:

- ¿Si?

- ¡ICHI-NI!

- ¿Yuzu?...¡Yuzu, como esta todo por alla!

- Nosotras estamos bien, las clases terminaran muy pronto y podremos ir a visitarlos.

- Es una buena noticia, las estaremos esperando...

- Me olvidaba, una amiga tuya preguntó por ti y...

- Por ahora preferiria que nadie supiera que estoy en Corea, Yuzu.

- Lo se, asi que le dije que estabas en Kyoto pero no parecía muy convencida.

- Eso no es importante, el viejo y yo estaremos contando los días para su llegada.

- Gracias, Onichan, te llamo otro día, cuidate mucho.

- Ustedes tambien cuidense.

Con una media sonrisa guardó el movil y dio media vbuelta para regresar al salon donde Rukia aún dictaba clases y sin querer, tropezó con una persona:

- Disculpe, no la vi.

- No se preocupe (Observa a Ichigo detenidamente) ¿Ud es japonés?

- (Algo sorprendido) Si... ¿Usted habla japonés?

- Bueno, esa es una larga historia... tal vez podría ayudarme, busco a Shiba Kaien ¿Lo ha visto?

- Si, estuvo por aquí hace un momento.

- ¿Ha estado cerca de Kuchiki-nim?

- Si, ¿Por que la pregunta?

- (Lanzando un suspiro) Parece que hay cosas que no cambiarán...

- (Intrigado) Disculpe pero ¿Quién es Ud?

- Yo soy Xim Miyako, la novia de Kaien.

**oooOooo**

**DICIEMBRE 13 , 2008**

**UNA EXPLOSION DESTRUYE GRAN PARTE DEL SERETEI**

**UN EXTRAÑO PERSONAJE ATACA A RUKIA Y ELLA DESAPARECE...**

**ICHIGO PREOCUPADO CON AYUDA DE URAHARA LLEGA AL SERETEI VIENDO LA GRAN DESTRUCCION... POR AZARES DEL DESTINO SE MUESTRA ANTE LOS OTROS EN FORMA DE HOLLOWLIZACION...**

**Y**

**NADIE PARECE SABER QUIEN ES EL... Y TODOS CREEN QUE EL ES EL ENEMIGO**

**ADEMAS, RUKIA HA DESAPARECIDO DE LA MEMORIA DE TODOS...**

**ICHIGO DEBERA ENFRENTARSE CONTRA LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS PARA SALVAR SU VIDA... Y DESCUBRIR EL PARADERO DE RUKIA PORQUE...**

**TODOS HAN OLVIDADO QUIEN ES ELLA**

**Y ENTONCES TRES NUEVOS ENEMIGOS SE PRESENTAN PARA COMPLICARLO AUN MÁS...**

**ENTRE ELLOS UNA JOVEN IDENTICA A RUKIA, LLAMADA "KIARA"... ¿O ES RUKIA?**

**UN ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE DOS PERSONAS CON PROFUNDOS SENTIMIENTOS**

**ICHIGO VS KIARA**

**"BLEACH: FADE TO BLACK"**

**oooOooo**

**Muajaja... no me resisti y puse mi publicidad... ojala y la peli esté buenisima...**

**NEXT:**

** "De todos formas no permitiré que ellos dos estén juntos"**

**"¿Acaso es malo lo que siento?"**

**"Tendremos que resolverlo como los hombres, peleando..."**

**"Ambos tenían el corazon roto y..."**

**"¡QUIERO SABER LA VERDAD, QUE QUERIAS DECIRME ESE DIA!"**

**"¡NO VOY A DECIRTE NADA!"**

**kisses**

**milly-chan**


	19. Endless

**Hi people, con algunos contratiempos y pesares, pero con el alivio y la alegría de que algo sale bien… sus reviews son un importante aliciente en mi diario quehacer, no se imaginan cuanto:**

_**Mokona Kuchiki**_**… me parece que ha habido un malentendido, la parte final del fic era una especie de "Trailer" escrito de la tercera película de Bleach, se estrena en escasos 15 días en los cines japoneses… muero por saber la trama completa, pero puedo decir que la peli promete muchísimo :P**

_**Haruhi Kurosaki**_**… Como acaban Rukia e Ichigo… para saberlo deberás leer hasta el final del fic… Byakuya llega de todas maneras para la tercera temporada junto con otros personajes, de Renji e Inoue se sabrá más adelante, pues en algún momento deben entrar en escena… yo tambien deseo que haya mucho IchiRuki en la peli y en el anime, kisses…**

_**Paoooo**_**… Kawaii! Se acerca tu cumple… 83 días si no me equivoco, las pelis de Bleach las encuentras en DD (descarga directa) en la web de mcanime, solo necesitas ir a la sección de animes en DD y tener la barra de megaupload, lo que pasó con Hinamori lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo, disfruta este cap… ******

_**Xavi**_**…. Gome por el spoiler de la peli, creí que los fanáticos de Bleach se habían visto todos los teaser y los trailers, Gome otra vez!!! Lo de Karin si lo sabía, pero cuando lo revisé antes de publicarlo (para que no digan que tengo faltas de ortografía en exceso XD) me pareció que sonaba mejor si era Yuzu, claro que debí cambiar a "Oni-chan", jejeje, ¿Puedes creer que no leo el manga desde hace 5 semanas? Ni idea en que está… visitaré la web de Ju-ni pero no se si alcance a descargarlo, la Internet de por aquí es bastante lenta XD… espero que te guste este capitulo :D**

_**Sakura Selene**_**… Lo que pasó entre Toushiro y Rangiku si es lo que parece, o sea, estas imaginando cosas que si son, tal vez ponga algo mas "detallado", no estoy segura aún (tendría que subir el fiction rated) Y Kaien no está loco, solo "enamorado" mujajaja, en cuanto a la peli (XAVI NO LEAS ESTO) creo en un 70% que Rukia y Kiara son la misma persona, parece que tiene que ver con el pasado de Rukia, por eso sale Urahara con ropas de shinigami en uno de los banners publicitarios… voy a ver mas trailers, y si puedo algunos capitulos (no veo la serie desde hace 4 semanas, fijo que ya salieron los openings y endings con escenas de la peli)…**

_**Kisa Kuchiky**_**… O my god!!! Eres terrible XD, y yo que me esforcé en responder tu pregunta… hablando en serio, era parte del fic, solo lo enfaticé un poco más, estoy empezando a convencerme de que los lectores de fics son en parte "videntes" jojojo… lo de Shiro y Matsumoto tal vez algún día me anime a contarlo, tal vez…**

_**Alecita**_**… Tu siempre con tus comentarios medio "locos", me haces reír XD… pues si, Matsumoto en el fic es algo como lo que comentaste, en cuanto a Hinamori tendras que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo mujajaja… y seeee… se armó la grande con el IchiRuki, leelo por ti misma, nos leemos luego…**

_**Shandi Himura**_**… Tienes razón, yo pienso que en una historia siempre debe pasar algo para que no deje de ser interesante, espero que te agrade este capítulo, kisses…**

_**Koraru-san**_**… Sorry por lo del trailer… he causado un escándalo entre la mayoría de los lectores, pero que más da, la polémica es mi fuerte, XD, lo de Hinamori se viene para el siguiente capitulo (son diez hojas en este, tenía que dejarlo ahí por ahora) y en cuanto a Aizen y Gin aún no has visto nada…**

_**Rukia Kat Sama Bonnie89**_**… Uhm… suena interesante lo del otro fic, del de tu amigo, lo de Matsumoto estaba casi ahí, seras "mal pensada" pero acertaste XD, Inoue… se viene para más adelante, la cuarta temporada según mis cálculos preliminares, Miyako tiene un rol importante en esta historia como leeras en este capitulo… En cuanto a la peli (XAVI NO LEAS ESTO XD) Estoy casi convencida que Kiara y Rukia son la misma persona… y que como comentaste los otros dos tienen que ver con el pasado de ella, pero no olvidemos que las películas las producen los que animan el manga y no Kubo Tite, así que si llega a pasar algo entre IchiRuki, el beso con el que tanto sueño XD, harán como en Slayers, fingir que no pasó nada o simplemente lo olvidarán…**

_**Tere**_**… ¡Volviste! Estoy feliz de que publiques de nuevo, cuando pueda me leo u fic y te dejo una o dos reviews, estas semanas el trabajo me absorbe muchisimo, y soy feliz porque te gusto mi fic… ARIGATOU!!!**

_**GreXx**_**… Oh my cat!!! Si, tengo un gato, bueno es de mi hermana en realidad y lo castraron al pobre… volviendo a tu review, creo que lo he dicho un millón de veces: DISFRUTO DEJAR A LOS DEMAS EN SUSPENSO… siempre he creído que una buena historia tiene que tener suspenso para "enganchar" a los lectores. En cuanto a los paréntesis, Gomenasai! Pero me gusta usarlos, es parte de mi estilo o algo así, jejeje… gracias por leer mis fics!!!**

_**Kazuya Rj**_**… Gracias por las tres reviews!!! No me lo esperaba, tuve días realmente difíciles por aquí pero al final los superaré, mientras tanto, a seguir con los vicios, osea, el fic, jajaja, ojalá y podamos ir al Huaytapallana, o por lo menos pescar una trucha en Ingenio, y la canción de la Quinta Estación que te comenté es en efecto "Sueños Rotos" y es en parte lo que hizo que mi mente creara una de las imágenes del final de ésta historia, solo una pista: Rukia llorando con un vestido de novia… y si quieres el resto leelo cuando estes de vacaciones, si te sobrecargas de trabajo y el estudio colapsara tu mente, de todas formas como te comente, la historia tiene para cinco temporadas y esta es la mas corta de las cinco, acaba en dos o tres capitulos a lo sumo, o sea, por navidad, jajaja. See you soon!!**

**Ahora sí, a lo que les interesa, este capitulo y el siguiente son producto de mi mente mientras escuchaba a Yuna Ito y su canción "Endless Story" y ****La Quinta Estación ... a leer se ha dicho:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**19. Endless****… (Interminable…)**

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio… ¿La novia de Kaien?... ¿Kaien tiene novia?... y pasó de la extrañeza a la ira… "Ese hijo de… si tiene novia como se atreve a pretender a Rukia, cuando lo vea lo voy a…"

- Ehm… disculpe, ¿Se siente bien?

- (Reaccionado) Si… disculpe, es solo que me sorprendió un poco.

- (Sin ocultar su disgusto) Al parecer a Kaien se le sigue olvidando mencionarme en sus conversaciones, ¿Podría decirme por donde se fue?

- Dijo algo de saludar a unos amigos pero no le presté mucha atención, tal vez Rukia sepa a quienes se refería, está dentro de éste salón (Señalando una puerta).

- ¿Rukia?... Ah, se refiere a Kuchiki-san, si no hay mas remedio, tendré que preguntarle.

Siguió a Ichigo y ambos entraron al salón, lo que vieron les cambió mucho la expresión.

**oooOooo**

- Y esa es la forma de hacer un milo-chagui, ¿Alguna pregunta? (Milo-chagui igual "golpe desequilibrante")

- (Levantando la mano) ¿No sería mejor hacer una demostración Kuchiki-kwayanim? Así sería más fácil de entender… (Kwayanim igual a "maestro")

- (Con una media sonrisa) Bien, entonces Ud. me ayudará con la demostración, Shiba-nim.

- (Camina hasta quedar muy cerca de Rukia) ¿A dónde fue el "príncipe"?

- (Derribándolo rápidamente de un milo-chagui, dirigiéndose a la clase) Siempre mantengan la guardia, no saben en que momento los atacará su adversario.

- (Poniéndose de pie) Eso fue cruel… (Esquiva un dubal dangang de Rukia) Buen golpe de doble patada.

- Gracias, pero no deberías ser condescendiente con tu adversario.

- ¿A qué te refier…? (Cae nuevamente al suelo)

- (Dirigiéndose nuevamente a la clase) Y esa la forma de realizar un milo-chagui…

Kaien aprovechó el descuido de Rukia y de una maniobra le hizo perder el equilibrio resultando en una extraña escena: Rukia cayó sobre él y entonces, la puerta se abrió…

- ¡Qué significa esto, Kaien!

- M-miyako…

- (Camina hacia Rukia y Kaien y levanta a Rukia de un tirón por el brazo) ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

- (Tratando de calmar los ánimos) Solo ayudaba a Rukia a demostrar como se hace un "milo-chagui"…

- (Con cara de pocos amigos) A mi me pareció lo contrario, Shiba.

- Tranquilízate Kurosaki, yo ya tengo novia como ya habrás podido darte cuenta… (Lanza una risa nerviosa y señala a Miyako)

- (Seria) Ya levántate Kaien, y explícame a que has venido y sin avisarme.

- (Poniéndose de pie) Vamos, quiten esas expresiones tan serias (Ve que Miyako e Ichigo lo fulminan con la mirada) Ya sé, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer los cuatro?

- Ni de broma…

- Ichigo, no seas descortés (Sonrisa fingida) Será un honor almorzar con ustedes.

- (Complacido) Bien, no se diga más…

- ¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta, Kaien?

- Por supuesto, querida Miyako, pero estaba seguro que dirías que sí… (Le sonríe)

- (En voz baja) Te aprovechas de mis sentimientos… está bien, iremos.

Los cuatro salieron al terminar la clase de Rukia, Ichigo hizo un llamada antes de subir al coche, dentro del coche la escena era bastante peculiar: en los asientos posteriores se encontraban Kaien y Miyako y en una posición bastante incómoda en el asiento delantero al lado del conductor, Ichigo y Rukia:

- ¡Ten cuidado con tu codo!

- ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta me estas pateando!

- ¡Acaso no fue idea tuya ir los dos aquí delante! ¡Estaríamos más cómodos si uno de nosotros estuviera sentado atrás!

- ¡Y dejarte cerca de ese!

- (Poniendo voz fingida) ¿Acaso estás "celoso" Kurosaki-kun?

- ¿Celoso de ti? No me hagas reír.

- ¡Idiota! (Intenta acomodarse)

- Auch…auch… ¡Ten más cuidado!

- ¡No me molestes, descerebrado!

- ¡Ya cálmate, enana!

- ¡No me da la gana estúpido tarado!

- ¡Tú… serás…!

- (Apareciendo en medio de los dos) Vamos muchachos, tranquilícense…

- (Arrojándolo a la parte posterior) ¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Kaien!

Después de eso, se miraron fijamente, se dieron la espalda y se cruzaron de brazos… no podían evitar mirarse de reojo y sonreír… por un momento fue como estar en los viejos tiempos. El coche se detuvo, Rukia había pedido que fueran a la casa por Hinamori, bajó del coche y llamó varias veces a la puerta pero nadie abrió, desde el principio le extrañó el silencio en el que se encontraba la casa, cogió su móvil y llamó:

- ¿Aló?

- Hinamori, ¿Donde estás? Vine a buscarte para ir a almorzar y me encuentro con la casa vacía…

- Kia-nim, estoy bien, no te preocupes, te llamo luego para contarte todo ¿Quieres?

- (Extrañada) ¿En serio estás bien?

- Sí, tengo que colgar, nos vemos luego.

- Espera… ¿Hinamori? ¿Aló?

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Al parecer se cortó la llamada.

- Pero lograste hablar con ella ¿No?

- Si, dijo que estaba bien.

- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, Rukia.

- Tal vez tengas razón… bueno, volvamos al coche.

- Hump… hump (Aclarándose la garganta) No será necesario.

- ¿De que hab..?

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Ichigo estaba apoyado sobre su motocicleta, así que el resto del camino, Kaien y Miyako iban en el coche seguidos por Ichigo y Rukia en la motocicleta. Recorrieron algunas calles de Seoul hasta que se detuvieron frente a un restaurant:

- ¿Qué lugar es éste?

- (Con nostalgia en la mirada) Kaien, Toushiro, Hinamori y yo veníamos aquí a celebrar ocasiones especiales.

- Rukia, vamos a la mesa de siempre… - Comentó Kaien.

- (Acelerando el paso) Claro, apresúrate Ichigo.

- (Al ver que Kaien y Rukia entran primeros) Tengo la impresión que las cosas entre ellos no han cambiado…

- Creí que ellos no se veían hace más de un año, Miyako-san.

- (Caminando hacia la mesa donde Kaien y Rukia reían divertidos) Pues hay cosas que ni el tiempo puede borrar… (Al ver que Ichigo la mira extrañado) Ignóreme, solo estoy pensando en voz alta, Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo vigilaba de reojo y estudiaba en todo momento las actitudes de Rukia, Kaien y las de Miyako también… tenía un extraño presentimiento.

**oooOooo**

- Bienvenido, Ukitake-eorobun.

- Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-nim, siento llegar tarde.

- No se preocupe, solo han sido algunos minutos.

Ukitake se sentó en una mesa en uno de los resturants más lujosos de Seoul, se había citado con Ishin Kurosaki para discutir los últimos puntos de su acuerdo y cerrar las negociaciones:

- Creí que Gin-nim también vendría hoy…

- No era necesario, las clínicas son mías, Gin solo es uno de mis administradores, además ha estado realizando algunos "negocios" por cuenta propia.

- Interesante. ¿Que le parece si ordenamos antes de continuar la conversación?

- Estoy de acuerdo, Kurosaki-nim.

Llamaron a uno de los mozos y tras revisar la carta, ordenaron algunos platillos y un buen vino:

- ¿Cómo están?

- (Fingiendo enojo) Tú si que llegas realmente tarde, Urahara-san.

- Oh vamos, Ishin, sabes que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver antes de venir.

- ¿Y cómo salió todo? Si se puede saber, claro – Intervino Ukitake.

- Mejor de lo que creí, Ukitake-eorobun.

- Me alegro, ahora si empecemos con nuestros negocios.

- Por supuesto.

Los tres empezaron a discutir los diferentes puntos de la asociación y los beneficios que ésta podría traer para ambos, Urahara se encargaba de la parte legal, cuando estaban discutiendo los detalles finales, alguien se acercó a la mesa:

- Aniong, Jushiro, espero no interrumpir.

- (Poniéndose de pie) Claro que no, Retsu. Quisiera presentarte a unos amigos, Kurosaki Ishin y Urahara Kisuke, vienen desde Japón.

- Mucho gusto.

- ¿De casualidad no es Ud. Unohana Retsu, la gerente de la red de Clínicas de Yamamoto-eorobun? - Se apresuró a preguntar Urahara.

- (Algo sorprendida) S-si… pero aún no se hace el anuncio oficial, ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Urahara tiene la extraña habilidad de "parecer" saberlo todo, por eso lo elegí como mi asesor legal, Unohana-nim. – Comentó Ishin.

- Increíble…

- (Fingiendo timidez) No es para tanto Unohana-nim…

- Retsu, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

- La verdad te agradezco mucho, Jushiro, pero no quisiera interrumpir…

- No se preocupe por eso, Urahara y yo ya nos estábamos retirando.

- ¿En serio?... (Nota una mirada complice de Ishin) Quiero decir, si, cerraremos el trato en la siguiente reunión Ukitake-eorobun.

- Bueno, nos vemos pronto, Ukitake-eorobun.

- (Al ver que Ishin y Urahara se ponen de pie) Hasta luego.

- (Caminando hacia la entrada) ¿Está bien dejarlos solos, Ishin?

- Sabes mejor que yo que no hay razones para desconfiar de un subordinado de Yamamoto-eorobun, además "ésa" no es una reunión de negocios…

- (Con una media sonrisa) Tienes razón.

Unohana y Jushiro vieron alejarse a Ishin y Urahara, ellos parecían muy entretenidos conversando de algo, cuando ellos salieron del restaurant:

- Jushiro, hay algo que debes saber…

- ¿Acerca de qué?

- No fue una coincidencia el que esté aquí esta tarde.

- (Tono algo burlón) ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

- (Seria) Sí.

- (Desconcertado) ¿Por qué?

- Jushiro, yo…

- Esta es la segunda vez que los encuentro juntos y a solas ¿Qué demonios pasa entre ustedes?

- Z-zaraki.

- (Amenazante) Te hice una pregunta, Unohana, responde.

- Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama, Zaraki-nim.

- Disculpe pero a Ud. nadie le ha dirigido la palabra (Coge a Unohana rudamente del brazo) Levántate, nos vamos.

- (Tratando de zafarse) Quiero quedarme.

- He dicho que nos vam...

- (Poniéndose entre Zaraki y Unohana, obligando a éste a soltarla) No debe tratar así a una dama.

- (Con enojo) Por si no lo sabía, ella es mi prometida.

- (Serio y desafiante) Eso no le da derecho de tratarla así.

- Ud. no es nadie para decirme como debo tratar a los demás (Trata de acercarse nuevamente a Unohana pero Ukitake vuelve a interponerse) ¿Acaso quiere pelear conmigo?

- (Desafiante) No le temo en lo absoluto.

- (Con una sonrisa siniestra) Entonces arreglaremos esto como los hombres, con una pelea.

**oooOooo**

Los cuatro estaban almorzando… Kaien y Rukia conversaban de muchas cosas, Miyako no parecía nada contenta con la situación, Ichigo tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual, pero no se le ocurría nada para cambiar las cosas sin que los demás creyeran que estaba "celoso"… entonces:

- (Un joven de look EMO) ¡Bienvenidos jóvenes al "Shieot"! (Shieot significa descanso) ¡Como todos los martes, el "Shieot" realizará un divertido y extravagante concurso de parejas, así que todos los interesados pasen al frente!

- Rukia ¿De qué está hablando ese tipo?

- Los martes por la tarde los dueños del local organizan concursos particularmente "raros" con premios también extraños y…

- (Nuevamente el mismo joven) ¡Y el premio de ésta tarde es… UN KIT DE ESCRITORIO DE CHAPPY!

Se oyó el grito ahogado de una multitud de jovencitas, y casi de inmediato varias parejas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el centro del local donde se improvisó un escenario. Rukia intercambió miradas con Kaien, luego miró a Ichigo para finalmente fijar su mirada en un punto sin nada en particular de la mesa:

- (Poniéndose de pie) Que esperas princesa, es una gran oportunidad, ¡Vamos!

- (Duda un momento y luego) ¡Si!

Y antes de que Ichigo pudiera decir o hacer algo, Rukia y Kaien caminaban rápidamente hacia el escenario.

- ¡Muy bien, tenemos siete parejas! Ahora les explicaré en qué consiste el concurso: A cada pareja se le hará una pregunta y ambos deberán responder al mismo tiempo, si las respuestas no coinciden, ¡Quedan fuera! Empecemos (Acercándose a la primera pareja) ¿Dónde se conocieron? Respondan en 3, 2, 1 (Les coloca el micrófono)

- "Daegu" (Respondió la chica) "El metro" (Respondió el chico)

- Lo siento mucho pero… ¡Están fuera!

El concurso continuó con las otras parejas, para cuando llegó el turno de Rukia y Kaien, solo quedaban tres parejas:

- Bien, ¿Cuál es el plato preferido de él? 3, 2, 1.

- (Al unísono) ¡Tofu!

- ¡Felicitaciones, siguen en el concurso!

Y empezó otra ronda de preguntas, y otra, y otra… al final quedaron dos parejas, una de ellas Rukia y Kaien, y ambas parejas parecían tener para muchas rondas más de preguntas…

- (Con actitud y mirada desaprobadora) Siempre tienen que hacer lo mismo…

- (Intrigado) ¿De qué habla, Miyako-san?

- (Seria) De Kuchiki-san y Kaien, por supuesto.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, pero Miyako había dicho algo que Ichigo no podía pasar por alto, oyó aplausos de los concurrentes, Rukia y Kaien y la otra pareja habían vuelto a responder correctamente y se iniciaba otra ronda de preguntas, respiró hondo:

- Podría contarme como fue que Rukia y Kaien se conocieron, Miyako-san.

- Solo si me responde que es Kuchiki-san para Ud.

- (Después de varios segundos de silencio) Ni yo estoy seguro ahora…

- (Lanza un suspiro) Ya veo, de todas formas no permitiré que ellos dos vuelvan a estar juntos. Hace casi cuatro años, cuando Kuchiki-san llegó a la preparatoria, tuvo varios problemas para integrarse… por esos días rechacé a Kaien y sus pretensiones amorosas… y entonces ellos dos se conocieron, a Kaien no le gustaban las injusticias, y vio el hecho que rechazaran a Kuchiki-san en el doyang por ser japonesa como algo injusto, y empezó a apoyarla, poco a poco se volvieron muy cercanos, todos murmuraban que eran pareja pero ellos siempre lo desmentían, aseguraban que solo eran amigos…

- Rukia y yo éramos amigos en Japón antes de que ella viniera a Korea, lo mismo pudo pasar entre ella y Kaien…

- ¿Estás tratando de excusarla, Kurosaki-kun? Si realmente eran amigos, ¿Sabes la razón por la cual vino a Korea, ella te lo dijo?

- (Desviando la mirada) N-no precisamente.

- Pues Kaien si lo sabe. (Nota un cambio en la actitud de Ichigo) Poco antes de terminar la preparatoria volvió a pedirme que fuera su novia, acepté con la condición que me contara acerca de su "relación" con Kuchiki-san, me dijo que se sentía muy atraído por ella, pero que toda relación entre ellos era imposible, a la "princesa" un príncipe le rompió el corazón y a pesar de los años, ella no había podido olvidarlo, eso fue lo que me dijo.

- (Pensando en voz alta) Imposible…

- No lo es, después de todo se conocieron en un momento crítico de sus vidas, ambos tenían el corazón roto, por eso son tan cercanos, y por eso no puedo permitir que…

Miyako no pudo terminar de hablar, sorpresivamente Ichigo se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hacia el escenario donde Kaien y Rukia acababan de tomarse de las manos, sin mediar palabras sujetó a Rukia por el brazo y la sacó de aquel lugar, se veía realmente molesto, ignoró a Rukia que trababa de preguntarle de todas las formas que rayos le sucedía, pero él no la soltó hasta que estuvieron cerca de su motocicleta:

- (Arrojándole el casco) ¡Súbete!

- ¡Ichigo, que demonios te pasa!

- ¡He dicho que te subas!

Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, realmente inspiraba miedo, titubeó un momento y luego se acomodó en la motocicleta, en ese momento Ichigo aceleró como nunca antes lo había hecho, Rukia sintió miedo, cerró sus ojos y se aferró a él con fuerza, pero sintió a Ichigo tan frío como un trozo de hielo… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Luego de varios minutos se detuvieron, oyó el motor apagarse, se alejó lentamente y abrió los ojos, estaban en la mansión Kurosaki, frente a la fuente, bajó de la motocicleta y al retirarse el casco, pudo oír el sonido del agua cayendo:

- Rukia, quiero saber que querías decirme ese día en la fuente.

Ella le dio la espalda y no dijo nada. Él se acercó y bruscamente la volvió hacia él y la zarandeó por los brazos:

- ¡Maldición! ¡QUIERO SABER LA VERDAD, QUE QUERÍAS DECIRME ESE DÍA!

- (Forcejeando) ¡No voy a decirte nada!

- ¡Dímelo, necesito saberlo!

- ¡Basta, suéltame ya!

- ¡Quién fue… quién te rompió el corazón, Rukia!

- (En un susurro) Quién te lo dijo.

- (Soltándola, con tono de decepción en su voz) Entonces es cierto… (Con una amarga sonrisa) Fue Renji… ese día ibas a decirme que estabas enamorada de Renji ¿No?

- ¡Te equivocas!

- ¡Entonces quién fue!

Silencio.

- (Dándole la espalda a Rukia) No dices nada, entonces es cierto.

Ichigo caminó rumbo a su motocicleta, Rukia permaneció inmóvil, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la motocicleta al encenderse y al girar hacia esta, vio a Ichigo alejarse a toda velocidad.

**NEXT…**

**¿Acaso es malo lo que lo que siento?**

**¡Qué haces aquí!**

**¡¡¡JUSHIRO!!!**

**Nuestra historia dará un giro inesperado...**

**PD: Me encanta el opening y el ending de los ultimos caps de Bleach... hay nuevos trailers de la peli en youtube... que emocion, al fin lei n poco el manga, y salio... Hinamori (como seran las cosas que Matsumoto todavía duda que "este cuerda") jojojo gracias a todos por sus reviews... EVA VIDAL, XDOLL y FRAISE KERS ¿Where are you? Espero de corazón que se encunetren bien... **

**:P**


	20. Aniong ji seyo

**No van a creer lo que me ocurrió ayer… volví a manejar bicicleta después de 11 años… y me saqué "el ancho" dos veces**** ("Sacarse el ancho" igual a caerse, chancarse, hacerse mierd… bueno ya se imaginan, estoy llena de moretones jojojo)… pero aún estoy viva, y con deseos de aprender a manejar decentemente como antes… sus reviews me hacen muy feliz (Demasiado diría yo, tal vez me estoy volviendo adicta o algo así mujajaja) Así que dejo mensajes para:**

_**Giulee**_**… Ahhhh!!!! Pues sí, la peli, faltan días… si solo DIAS no lo puedo creer!!! En cuanto al fic, bueno, ya era hora de que Ichi probara un poco de lo que le pasa a Rukia (Con eso de las confusiones y los celitos, creo que sería lindo verlo celoso en el anime… soñar no cuesta nada jajaja) Y las cosas se ponen buenas para la siguiente temporada, espera y verás…**

_**Kisa Kuchiki**_**… Me encanta que te gusten mis capis llenos de confusiones y más confusiones… y ese final (y todo el capítulo en general) es uno de los mejores que he hecho, espero que te guste este capitulo :)**

_**Xavi**_**… ¿Cómo que "Que haces"? Obvio, trato de poner algo de emoción al fic, mujajaja y eso de dejarlo en suspenso pues es mi especialidad, y solo no pasara al final de la temporada (porque el final del fic esta lleno de suspenso, como para causar un infarto… pero para eso aún faltan dos temporadas más) Y la pareja UnohanaxUkitake es una de mis preferidas, aunque solo se de en mi loca imaginación XD… gracias por seguir leyendo el fic!!!**

_**Sasusaku95**_**… Oh my cat!!! ¿En serio crees que el lindo Ichi es un "descerebrado"?... para fines del fic, bueno, tiene que serlo un poco jojojo… eso de las amenazas de muerte… por suerte quite mi localización de mi perfil, así te costará encontrarme… jajaja… hablando en serio, en el siguiente capitulo Rukia le dirá Ichigo… bueno algo así… lo que iba a decirle en la fuente hace años…see ya!!!**

_**Eva Vidal**_**… pusiste mucho de la peli y nada del fic… buuuuu!!!! ¿Será que no te gustó mucho? Trataré de darle mas suspenso, pasión, comedia y algo de … mejor espera que ya se acaba esta segunda temporada y la tercera temporada promete muchisimo XD… Como comente el capitulo pasado, creo que en la peli puede pasar algo pero pueden hacer como en "Slayers", que lo olviden después, total, lo que quieren los fans es el IchiRuki…**

_**Xdoll**_**… está interesante tu fic… recién voy por el capitulo 4, apenas tengo tiempo para leer algún fic y para escribir el mío XD, este trabajo puede ser pesado a veces, ahora estoy loca haciendo mi rol de enero y tratando de que me paguen a tiempo XD… Algo que siempre digo: "Tras una lágrima llega una alegría" y eso va a suceder con las tres parejas, a su tiempo claro, espero tener noticias tuyas mas seguido (aunque sea a traves de tus fics) PD: A mi tambien me gusto mucho escribir el capitulo 19, debo hacer otros parecidos más seguido XD…**

_**Shandi Himura**_**… Oh! Kaien también me caía bien, hasta que lo vi como un potencial rival de Ichi, ahora no me agrada mucho (Esto empeoró después de la pelea de Rukia con Aronriero Aluluei) sin embargo, debo admitir que su personalidad es muy "peculiar" y trato de conservarla, Ichi se enojó porque antes de la pelea que tuvo con Kaien, Rukia insinuó que Kaien había sido su novio, y verlos que conocen tanto el uno del otro mas la "tomadita de mano" más el comentario de Miyako, igual, Ichigo a punto de explotar… Para Renji aún faltan algunos capitulos, el que se viene pronto es Byakuya XD**

_**Mokona Kuchiki**_**… Una vez más… Oh my cat!!! Parece que todos estamos contando los días y las horas para la peli, solo "oremos" para que algún fan se atreva a filmarla y colgarla en la Internet… Algo más ¿Y que te pareció en capitulo? ¿Hay algo que te gustaría que pasara? ¿Algún personaje del anime que te gustaría que aparezca? Nos vemos…**

_**Sakura Selene**_**… Yo tambien prefiero el manga, está mucho más adelantado, yo quisiera saber como será cuando animen "Turn back the pendulum" muero por ver a los vaizards como shinigamis XD… En este fic semi experimental los lío amorosos están a la orden del día, y todos se arreglaran antes de acabar la temporada (o sea en dos o tres capitulos como máximo) excepto el IchiRuki, ahí todavían quedan algunos enredos más…**

_**Rukia Uchiha**_**… DOMO ARIGATOU!!! Y Bienvenida!!! Antes de empezar a escribir fics, yo también leía historias completas de corrido, me emociona saber que mis historias gustan a otras personas… espero que continues por aquí, y que te guste este capitulo :)**

_**Alecita**_**… No puedo creerlo!!! Ichi con todo el lío encima y tu pensando en el "kit de chappy"!!! Oye, Ken chan tambien es uno de mis personajes preferidos de Bleach , es tan… ¿rudo? ¿salvaje? La verdad no encuentro palabras para describirlo XD… Lo que pasa con Hinamori está detallado en este capitulo… EN CUANTO A LA PELI: Sabemos que Rukia y Kiara son la misma persona (85% de certeza), existen foros que comentan que todos (incluyendo Ichigo y Renji por supuesto) olvidan quien es Rukia, y es en una pelea de Ichi contra Renji que aparece Kiara (Esto es información sin confimar) Lo que si esta confirmado es que junto con la explosión del Seretei alguien aparece frente a Rukia y la secuestra (bueno, otros dicen que ella desaparece) de ser así, no podría "transformarse en mala" frente a Ichi y Renji… eso esta confirmado (revisa la web oficial) nos vemos…**

_**Koraru-san**_**… Bueno, aún no es momento para la verdad entre Ichi y Ruki… gome!!! La idea era crear la expectativa ¿Le dirá o no le dirá?... le dirá (en una situación super "rara") en el siguiente capitulo… Lo de Unohana y Ukitake da vueltas en mi cabecita alocada y distorsionada por tanto anime XD, me encantaría si en el anime pasara algo entre ellos dos XD… aquí lo que querías, la conti…**

_**Paoooo**_**… Gracias, eso de "mejor que la novela de los viernes" me pareció muy original, para que aparezca Renji aún quedan varios capitulos… se vienes más de Gin, Aizen y Byakuya… Tambien Yoruichi… nos leemos!!!**

_**GreXx..3**_**… La frase se me ocurrió, jojojo… y bueno, tengo un gato que espero poder ver por fiestas, si todo sale bien y alcanzo el avión para llegar a casa en Navidad, eso es lo malo de trabajar lejos de la familia, Ichi sabrá toda la verdad en su momento, pero algo intersante pasa y muy pronto…**

**… Welcome!!! ****Ojalá y después de leer este capítulo sigas queriendo leer el fic, bueno, en algún momento se tienen que complicar las cosas y el momento es este jejeje… si deseas que aparezca algún personaje o te gustaría alguna situación en particular (menos la reconciliación IchiRuki, esa se viene luego jojojo) puedes decirme, sus ideas son aportes valiosos que hacen mas entretenido el fic…**

**Antes de pasar al fic, quiero invitar a todos los Ichirukistas a pasar por el perfil de Alecita122 para incluirla en su Messenger, Gome Ale, pero apenas y entro a Internet una a dos veces a la semana (que cambio XD antes entraba a diario)… Ahora si, al fic…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**20. Aniong ji seyo? (¿Adiós?)**

Pasaron algunas horas y alguien llamo a la puerta, Hinamori creyo que se trataba de Rukia que se habia "escapado" de la preparatoria:

- (Abriendo la puerta) Te dije que ya estoy mejor, Ki...

- Aniong, Hinamori-nim.

- (Sorprendida al ver quien esta frente a ella) ¿Q-que está haciendo aquí?

- Me parece que después de lo que pasó ayer en la fiesta necesitamos hablar…

- ¿Hablar? N-no entiendo… ¿Cómo supo mi nombre y donde vivo?

- Recuerda que soy la nieta de Yama-ji… eso me proporciona ciertos privilegios (Sonrisa) Vamos, no seas descortés, por lo menos invítame a pasar.

- Y-yo… (Sacudiendo la cabeza graciosamente como para convencerse .que no hablaba con un producto de su imaginación) Pase, Yachiru-eorobun.

- (Mientras entraba en la casa) Yachiru esta bien, los "títulos" hacen que me sienta vieja.

- (Señalando unos cojines) Tome asiento, Yachiru-nim…

- (Haciendo "pucheros") ¡Te dije que solo me llames "Yachiru"!

- (Risa nerviosa) Ok… ya entendí, disculpe, Yachiru.

- Así está mejor… ¿No vas a ofrecerme algo de beber?

- (Como despertando de un trance) Ehm… si, claro, le traeré algo de té.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pequeña cocina, trató de concentrarse para preparar decentemente el té, pero tenía liada la cabeza: El problema con Toushiro, sus sentimientos por Toushiro… y lo más importante, que ahora mismo la chica de la cita prematrimonial de Toushiro estaba en su sala, esperando que le sirviera algo de té… definitivamente iba a necesitar de un psiquiatra…

- (Alcanzándole la taza con el té a Yachiru) Aquí tiene, espero que sea de su agrado.

- (Sonriente) Gracias. (Bebe algunos sorbos y deja la taza sobre la mesita) Hinamori, ¿Qué relación tienen "Shiro-chan"y tú?

- ¿Shiro-chan?... Ah… se refiere a Toushiro… bueno, él es… yo… este…

- Ayer los estuve observando… la verdad no recuerdo haberte invitado, pero cuando llegaste, la mirada de Toushiro cambió, se volvió más melancólica, y después de aquella pieza que bailaron juntos, él desapareció.

- Él y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños – Hinamori sintió que tenía que decir la verdad y eso haría – nos hicimos muy amigos y después vinimos a estudiar a Seoul, como sus padres fallecieron, su tío se hizo cargo de él y entonces empezó a ir a un instituto privado, pero venía a entrenar al doyang de mi preparatoria…

- Para seguir teniendo contacto contigo ¿No?

- (Cabizbaja) N-no precisamente, su tío fue tres veces campeón nacional de kendo y él quería seguirle los pasos… nuestro doyang es muy reconocido en ese ramo.

- (Señalando a Hinamori) ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ocultas algo?

- Le he dicho la verdad, Yachiru-n…

- ¡Mientes! (Introduce una mano en su bolso, tras rebuscar saca algunas fotos y se las entrega a Hinamori) Desde que Gin nos contactó envié a alguien a seguir a Toushiro para que le tomaran algunas fotos y ver como era, y en todas las fotos apareces tu, ¿Podrías explicarme la razón?

- Ya se lo dije… Toushiro y yo somos buenos amig… auch… ¡Duef-le!

- (Estirando las mejillas de Hinamori con las manos) ¡No trates de engañarme! La forma como él te ve… no es la de una simple "amistad". (Suelta a Hinamori)

- Kia-nim me dijo lo mismo ayer… pero yo…

- (Respira hondo) ¡Entonces ve y dícelo!

- (Otra vez cabizbaja) No es tan fácil… ayer me dijo que no quiere volver a verme…

- (Sacudiendo a Hinamori por los hombros) ¡Vamos, no debes darte por vencida! ¡Si eres una mujer debes ser fuerte! ¡Debes ir por tu hombre!

- (Algo aturdida por tanta sacudida) Tal vez tengas razón…

- (Con mucha energía) ¡Bien! (Deja a Hinamori y pilla su móvil) ¿Aló? ¡Maki-maki, trae el "kit de emergencia" de inmediato, estamos contra el tiempo!

- (Al ver que Yachiru cuelga) Disculpe Yachiru ¿Qué es eso de "kit de emergencia"?

- (Aún con muchos ánimos) Mi "cita" con Toushiro es unos 45 minutos, pero habrá un cambio de planes, y tú estás involucrada en ello.

**oooOooo**

Respiró hondo por enésima vez, pero todo era en vano, estaba literalmente "muerta de los nervios", dentro de una onerosa limosina rumbo a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Seoul, con un vestido que debía costar diez o veinte veces más de los que solía usar y ni hablar del calzado… pero lo más importante de todo… iba a ver a Toushiro… sentía que tendría un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento. El silencio casi sepulcral en el que avanzaba la limusina fue interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido de su móvil… después de algunos segundos, algo repuesta del susto, contestó:

- ¿Aló?

- Hinamori, ¿Donde estás? Vine a buscarte para ir a almorzar y me encuentro con la casa vacía…

- (Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo) Kia-nim, estoy bien, no te preocupes, te llamo luego para contarte todo ¿Quieres?

- (Extrañada) ¿En serio estás bien?

- (Nota que la limosina se detiene frente al restaurante) Sí, tengo que colgar, nos vemos luego.

Sintió algo de remordimiento mientras cortaba la llamada, pero ahora necesitaba reunir todas sus fuerzas, se armó de valor mientras descendía de la limusina y entraba en el restaurante guiada por uno de los mozos, aquel lugar era bellísimo, caminaron entre varias mesas donde muchas personas conversaban muy animadas, subieron en el ascensor hasta el último piso del edificio, cuando las puertas se abrieron, mostraron un jardín de ensueño al parecer preparado especialmente para la ocasión, y en medio de tanto esplendor, una mesa para dos…

- ¿Hinamori?

- Toushiro, yo…

- (Algo enojado) ¡Qué haces aquí!

- Tanto te disguta verme.

- (Desconcertado) Disculpen ¿Piensan ordenar algo?

- (Serio) No por ahora, le llamaremos cuando lo necesitamos.

El mozo hizo una venia y se dirigió al ascensor, cuando Toushiro vio las puertas del ascensor cerrándose:

- Creí haber sido muy claro ayer.

- Toushiro, ¿Acaso es malo lo que siento? Déjame explicarte…

- No… no quiero saberlo…

- Toushiro…

Hinamori le miró a la cara, buscando su mirada, pero él le dio la espalda y caminó hacia uno de los extremos de aquel jardín, ella lo siguió en silencio, y permanecieron así por varios minutos:

- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

- Yachiru-nim me contó todo, fue hasta mi casa y me sorprendió, pero resultó ser una persona muy amable, algo extraña, pero amable.

- Ya veo… esa niña pelirosa es más "rara" de lo que pensé. Supongo que aún no has almorzado, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y pedimos algo?

- (Casi en un susurro) Si.

Dejó que Toushiro ordenara, en realidad después del primer intercambio de palabras que tuvieron, el apetito se le había ido. Comieron envueltos en un tenso mutis… En su interior, Hinamori se reprochaba por haber aceptado la loca propuesta de Yachiru… y Toushiro no pudo evitar ver lo guapa que estaba Hinamori… en la mente de ambos dos sentimientos rondaban… uno de ellos era la confusión… Y llegó el mozo con los platillos, los acomodó y luego se retiró. Transcurrieron varios minutos más.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta la comida que ordené? (Desviando la mirada) Creí que era tu favorito…

- N-no es eso, es solo que no tengo apetito (Mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada).

- (Emite un bufido) No te esfuerces en fingir… te conozco bien y lo sabes.

- Toushiro… ¿Realmente no piensas darme una oportunidad de explicarte?

En ese preciso momento, sus miradas se encontraron, tenían tanto de que hablar pero a la vez tanta inseguridad…

- (Angustiado) Tanto así quieres decírmelo… Momo.

- (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Es importante, por lo menos para mí.

- Entonces dilo, te escucho.

- Antes del día de tu examen estaba muy indecisa, no sabía a quien debería apoyar, tu eres mi mejor amigo y Aizen sabomnim es…

- (Serio) Suficiente.

- Pero…

- Mejor no hablemos de eso ¿Quieres?

- (Sin ocultar su enojo) ¡Qué pasa contigo, Toushiro! ¡Tú dijiste que me escucharías y…!

- (También levantando la voz) ¡Cambié de opinión!

- (Poniéndose de pie) ¡Basta! Tú no eres el Toushiro que conocía, él jamás ha roto una promesa y él siempre escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle.

Hinamori empezó a sollozar, Toushiro permaneció inmóvil y luego trató de acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo a su lado, algo le impedía acercarse a ella como antes… hasta hablar con ella se le hacía cada vez más difícil… y entonces, el sonido de un celular invadió el lugar.

**oooOooo**

_- Ud. no es nadie para decirme como debo tratar a los demás (Trata de acercarse nuevamente a Unohana pero Ukitake vuelve a interponerse) ¿Acaso quiere pelear conmigo?_

_- (Desafiante) No le temo en lo absoluto._

_- (Con una sonrisa siniestra) Entonces arreglaremos esto como los hombres, con una pelea._

Después de esto, todos enrumbaron hacia el doyang de Daegu, Ukitake conducía su coche y Unohana estaba como copiloto, en otro coche, Zaraki iba echando "chispas" por los ojos.

- Jushiro, no tienes que hacerlo.

- Soy un caballero, y en mi presencia nadie puede tratar así a una dama, y más aún si esa dama eres tú, Retsu.

- Zaraki es muy fuerte, y muy rudo también, no quisiera que salieras lastim…

- No entiendo como fue que te comprometiste con alguien así.

- La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando acudí a la mansión de Yamamoto eorobun en Inglaterra, Zaraki había salvado a Yamamoto eorobun de un atentado pero estaba seriamente herido, me encomendaron que cuidara de él durante su estadía en el hospital y eso hice… poco después de su alta, volvió para ofrecerme el trabajo de médico de cabecera de Yamamoto eorobun, era una oferta muy tentadora y no pude negarme… empezamos a viajar por muchos lugares junto a Yamamoto eorobun y al poco tiempo ya estabamos comprometidos, ni yo misma estoy segura de cómo ocurrió…

- Ya veo, pero… ¿Realmente lo amas, Retsu?

- (Con nostalgia) Yo solo he amado a una persona, que se fue sin decirme adiós unos días antes de nuestra boda…

- Alguien que te hace algo así no merece ni tu recuerdo.

- Ese "alguien" es un cobarde y un tonto, y aún así lo amo, por eso quiero ayudarlo.

- (Estacionando el coche, con algo de emoción en su voz) Ese "alguien" es muy afortunado.

Descendieron del coche y entraron en el doyang, caminaron directamente hasta el salón donde Ichigo y Kaien se enfrentaron hace poco, el lugar estaba casi vacío, Ukitake habló con un hombre y éste abrió las puertas, Ukitake y Zaraki fueron a cambiarse, Unohana estaba bastante preocupada, su intento por disuadir a Ukitake fue en vano. Una vez más, dos puertas situadas en extremos opuestos se abrieron dando paso a los adversarios, ambos lucían do bok negros y ninguno se había colocado la armadura (NOTA: Con "do bok" trato de referirme al traje de shinigami, recuerden que el "do bok" es un kimono mas sencillo). Caminaron casi hasta llegar al centro, luego del saludo de rigor, empezaron a luchar con "Bokken" (Katanas de madera, los términos de kendo están en japonés, la razón, muy simple… el deporte nacional de Korea es el Taekwondo, pero a mi me gusta más el kendo).

El combate parecía muy parejo, Ukitake esquivó algunos golpes "Men" (Golpe vertical dirigido hacia la frente del adversario) y "Kote" (Golpe vertical en el antebrazo de la mano que sostiene la espada) y Zaraki tuvo algunas dificultades al eludir un "Tsuki" (Golpe que puede estar dirigido hacia el cuello o hacia la parte anterior del tórax del oponente) pero aprovechó el descuido en las defensas que ocasiona esta técnica para propinarle un "Do" (Golpe en el abdomen, puede ir de derecha a izquierda o viceversa)… Ukitake dio algunos pasos para alejarse, pero tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para contener un ataque de tos…

- ¡Deténganse! ¡Paren ya!

- ¡Retsu, no intervengas! – Gritó Ukitake para detenerla.

- Deberías hacerle caso, estás acabado, Ukitake…

Zaraki no dudó en avanzar rápidamente hacia Ukitake para darle la "estocada final", lo que ocurrió nadie se lo esperaba: Ukitake usó la "saya" de su bokken para detener la bokke de Zaraki, y con un "Do" lo obligó a retroceder.

- Tienes más fuerza de la que pensé, te has ganado algo de mi respeto, Ukitake.

- Una de las razones por las que me dieron el grado de décimo dan fue por incluir en mis combates el uso de la saya como si fuera una segunda bokken…

- Suena interesante pero no tengo tiempo que perder, me muero de ganas de partirte en dos…

Zaraki volvió a lanzar un ataque frontal, fue repelido por Ukitake pero volvía vez tras vez a atacarlo… las puertas del doyang se abrieron y alguien recorrió los pasillos a prisa hasta llegar a aquel salón:

- No puedo creerlo… ¡Basta ya, Ken-chan!

- Es inútil, Yachiru-nim, ninguno de ellos va a detenerse…

- Pero Unohana, Ukitake-nim esta enfermo, hace poco y salió del hospital…

- (Con frustración) Lo sé… pero no hay nada que pueda hacer…

- (Tomando su móvil) Voy a avisarle a Toushiro.

Marcó varias veces hasta que finalmente Toushiro respondió, luego de contarle brevemente lo que estaba ocurriendo volvió a gritarle a Zaraki que se detenga sin ningún éxito. La pelea iba muy pareja, sin embargo Ukitake empezaba a ponerse pálido, retrocedió unos pasos para tomar aliento cuando percibió una sensación candente y desagradable recorriendo su pecho de abajo hacia arriba, "Ahora no, no es un buen momento" pensó mientras detenía un "Tsuki"… todo ocurrió muy rápido: las puertas del salón se abrieron una vez más dando paso a dos personas… una sensación de arcada debilitó la defensa de Ukitake y Zaraki aprovechó el momento para darle de lleno en el pecho… Ukitake se desplomó en el suelo envuelto en un charco de sangre…

- ¡Jushiro!

- ¡Ukitake-eorobun!

- ¡TÍOOOO!

**oooOooo**

Trató de entrar en la casa y calmarse, pero tenía los nervios de punta e incluso rompió el vaso en el que se había servido un poco de agua… respiró hondo un montón de veces pero no lograba tranquilizarse, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle a Ichigo la verdad?... Después de todo ya habían pasado muchos años y muchas cosas también… oyó el ruido de un coche y salió rápidamente, Ishin se sorprendió al verla:

- Hola, Rukia-chan… ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Ishin-san, Ichigo… Ichigo se fue muy enojado a toda velocidad con la motocicleta y aún no regresa, estoy… estoy muy preocupada.

- Este tonto hijo mío… sube al coche, iremos a dar unas vueltas a ver si lo encontramos.

- ¡Gracias!

Algo más aliviada le explicaba a Ishin los lugares que Ichigo al parecer visitaba con frecuencia, pero no lo encontraron en ninguno de ellos… luego de algunas horas, Ishin retornó a la mansión, Rukia trató inútilmente de convencerlo de continuar buscando, cuando estaban en el hall:

- Rukia-chan ¿Por qué discutieron esta vez Ichigo y tú?

- Es una historia un poco larga de contar y algo complicada también.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el día en que se citaron en la fuente y nunca llegaste?

- ¡Claro que fui! – Se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- (Descuadrado) Yo pensé… Ichigo siempre mencionaba que nunca llegaste.

- Olvide lo que dije por favor, Ishin-san.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, si fuiste aquél día, ¿Por qué no hablaste con mi hijo? – Ve que Rukia empieza a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad - ¡Espera Rukia-chan!

En ese instante se oyó el sonido del teléfono, Rukia se paró en seco, tenía un mal presentimiento.

**oooOooo**

Los trabajadores de la clínica estaban conmocionados, hace tan solo unos días Ukitake-eorobun había salido de alta y ahora regresaba muy delicado, Unohana empezó a dar algunas instrucciones, entre ellas una transfusión de sangre, hasta que lograron estabilizarlo un poco, realmente se veía desecha, salió un momento de la sala de emergencias y se topó con las miradas expectantes y preocupadas de Toushiro y Hinamori:

- Va a estar bien, ¿Verdad?

- La hemoptisis fue masiva, apenas y logramos estabilizarlo y…

- Pero va a estar bien ¿No?

- Lo siento Toushiro, su pronóstico es reservado.

- ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Por qué tenía que pelear! ¡No entiendo!

- (Hinamori coloca una mano en el hombro de Toushiro para tratar de calmarlo) Tranquilo Toushiro… no todo está perdido ¿No es así?

- (Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas) Lo siento Toushiro, ha sido todo culpa mía, en cuanto lo pasen a una habitación pediré un permiso para que puedas estar con él…

- No… sería mejor si Usted continuara con él, si ocurre algo podría ayudarlo, solo no olvide avisarme, Unohana-nim.

- ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Mi tío siempre me ha hablado de Ud, solo que él pensaba que estaba trabajando en Inglaterra.

- Así era, regresé a Korea hace poco.

- Por favor, cuide de mi tío, él siempre solía decir que Ud. era el mejor médico que él conocía.

- Lo haré, te lo prometo Toushiro.

- Gracias.

Unohana volvió a entrar en la sala de emergencias, Toushiro y Hinamori se sentaron en una banca a esperar noticias, pasaron algunas horas hasta que un estornudo interrumpió el silencio de aquella sala.

- (Quitándose el saco y colocándolo en los hombros de Hinamori) Ya es tarde, no tienes que quedarte.

- (Con una tímida sonrisa) Quiero quedarme, Ukitake-eorobun también es un amigo de mi familia…

- Ya veo…

- Y tampoco quiero que te quedes solo (Los ojos de Toushiro se abrieron de par en par, pero ella no lo notó) Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado.

- (Desviando la mirada) Haz lo que quieras.

- (Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Toushiro) Entonces me quedo.

**oooOooo**

Su temor más grande se hizo realidad, apenas Ishin colgó el teléfono y le dio la noticia volvieron a subir al coche y se dirigieron a una clínica a varios kilómetros… Ichigo había tenido un accidente.

:O

**Jo... se que tal vez crean que se me fue la mano, pero asi va la historia... antes de la previa, quiero enviar saludos para Kazuya Rj ¿Cuando volveremos a ir a comer trucha a Ingenio? te cuento que regale la miel que me compre... es que se me iba a malograr XD**

**mmm....¿Dejo previa? ¿No dejo previa?**

**¿Qué debo hacer?**

**mmm**

**Bueno...**

**SIII**

**Next...**

**¿Entonces Kuchiki es tu nombre?**

**Nos volveremos a ver algún día, supongo... ¿verdad?**

**Aquel día en la fuente, yo quería decirte...**

**No vuelvas a irte de mi lado.**

**:P**


	21. Turning Back

**21. Turning Back**

**oooSIDE Aooo**

_- ¡Retsu!_

_-(Vo__lviéndose hacia el niño que venía corriendo hacia ella) ¿Jushiro?... ¡Qué hiciste ahora!_

_- ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? (Con una tierna sonrisa) Aún no te dije que fue lo que pasó._

_- Mírate, estás hecho zurros… Seguro hiciste otra de tus travesuras…_

_- ¿Yooooo? Te equivocas, verás, caminaba de regreso…_

_- Primero entra para que te cure esas heridas, luego me cuentas._

_Ukitake Jushiro y Unohana Retsu eran dos niños de unos 8 años de edad, pero se conocían desde que tenían memoria, eran vecinos después de todo, al principio Jushiro acostumbraba jugarle bromas pesadas a Retsu, pero después de un incidente en el que se hizo trizas un costoso jarrón que Retsu le ayudó a desaparecer, se hicieron "cómplices" y muy amigos._

_- ¡Auch! Por favor ten más cuidado, eso duele…_

_- (A modo de regaño) Eres tú el que debería tener más cuidado, mira que pelearte hasta que te dejaran así._

_- Pero ellos dijeron que eres "una niña fea y pecosa"… yo no podía dejar que se burlaran así de ti…_

_- (Con un leve sonrojo) No debiste… ¡Y si te hubieran lastimado más!_

_- Eso dices porque no has visto como quedaron ellos._

_- (Casi en un susurro) Jushiro…_

_- (Muy animado) __Siempre voy a defenderte, Retsu, lo juro._

_- No digas tonterías._

_- (Serio) No digas eso… yo quiero ser quien te defienda siempre, por eso entre al dojo para aprender kendo._

_- Pues si vas a pasártela peleando con medio Japón, necesitarás de una enfermera que te cure._

_Se miraron un momento y luego empezaron a reír divertidos, y hubieran deseado seguir así, pero cuando iban en secundaria, el padre de Jushiro falleció de una extraña enfermedad y su madre decidió que se mudaran a Korea, fue muy duro para ellos separarse, para ese entonces Jushiro se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de kendo de su escuela:_

_- ¡Retsu, espera!_

_- (Tratando de contener las lágrimas) ¡No me sigas, Jushiro!_

_- Retsu, mi madre ha decidido alejarse de Japón y yo debo ir con ella, trata de entenderme, por favor…_

_- ¡Vas a romper tu promesa, tú…!_

_Se quedó en silencio, Jushiro acababa de abrazarla con fuerza, y entonces rompió en llanto, Jushiro empezó a acariciar su cabello y besó su frente: "Perdóname, Retsu, la próxima vez que nos veamos, te pediré que seas mi novia"… y se alejó casi corriendo._

_Pasaron muchos años, Retsu decidió estudiar Medicina en la Universidad de Tokio, tenía una vida rutinaria entre los estudios, un trabajo de medio tiempo en una clínica local y escaso tiempo libre que pasaba con sus familiares o estudiando cursos extras, hasta que llegó el penúltimo semestre, y con él, un estudiante de intercambio: Al principio le pareció que era un visión, pero aquella cabellera blanca era única y exclusiva de una persona, Ukitake Jushiro. Luego de la acostumbrada presentación, el estudiante de intercambio se sentó en la parte posterior de la clase, Retsu lo veía de reojo cada cierto tiempo, pero aquel joven permanecía indiferente… ¿Acaso Jushiro había cambiado tanto? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de ella?... En ese momento se sintió realmente ridícula, ella había estado todos esos años esperando a que volviera y cumpliera sus promesas… y tal vez esa espera fue en vano… Apenas concluyó la clase salió rápidamente rumbo a la biblioteca, solicitaría prestados algunos libros y luego se marcharía a la clínica donde trabajaba, eso era lo mejor, tras varios minutos llenando los formularios, salió de la biblioteca y lo que vio la dejó atónita: un sudoroso y agotado Jushiro estaba frente a ella encorvado y con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas:_

_- Hola…_

_- (Dudando) Ho-la…_

_- (Respira hondo y se señala así mismo) Mírame bien, Retsu, soy yo, Jushiro ¿Acaso no me reconoces?_

_- La verdad… no._

_- (Angustiado) Sé que me fui por muchos años, y que debí responder tus cartas, pero no soy muy bueno para eso… mírame bien… bueno aunque mi cabello ha crecido bastante, si quieres me lo vuelvo a cortar como antes…_

_- (Riendo divertida) Si me acuerdo de ti… (poniéndose en actitud pensativa) Aunque pensándolo bien, el Jushiro que conocí era más "rudo", jamás hubiera sujetado su cabello con una coleta, eso es tan… femenino (Lucha por ahogar la risa)._

_- Entonces está dicho, me cortaré el cabello…_

_- No tienes que hacerlo, (Dándole la espalda) Jushiro, así te ves más guapo…_

_- (Con un leve sonrojo__ y en voz baja) ¿En serio? (Sacude la cabeza) Te ayudo con tus libros… ¿Hacia donde vas?_

_- (Entregándole sus libros) Tengo turno en una clínica local._

_- Te acompaño._

_- Gracias, Jushiro._

_Caminaron lentamente, como deseando prolongar el tiempo, Retsu se enteró que Jushiro había sido campeón juvenil de kendo en la preparatoria de Daegu, ubicada en Seoul, luego decidió estudiar medicina:_

_- ¿Y cómo fue que decidiste volver a Japón después de tantos años?_

_- Mi madre murió hace unos meses…_

_- L-lo siento, no quería…_

_- No te preocupes, fue en un accidente, ella era la razón por la que permanecía en Korea, cuando se marchó no supe que hacer, estuve a punto de dejarlo todo… y entonces Kyoraku, un amigo, me sugirió que me presentara en el torneo nacional de kendo, y ¿Adivina que?... Gané._

_- ¿En serio? ¡Felicitaciones!_

_- Gracias. Cuando me dieron el reconocimiento, vinieron a mi mente algunos recuerdos y decidí volver a Japón._

_- Jushiro…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Ya llegamos, debo entrar._

_- Ya veo, entonces, nos vemos mañana._

_- Hasta mañana._

_Pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en su reencuentro con Jushiro, la conversación que tuvieron durante el camino a la clínica, fue como retroceder en el tiempo. Los siguientes días fueron muy similares, Jushiro la esperaba en la puerta del salón para entrar a clases, se encontraban después de las prácticas, Jushiro la acompañaba a la clínica o salían a tomar algo o a cenar… un día Retsu invitó a Jushiro a su apartamento, empezaban los exámenes finales en la universidad y acordaron estudiar juntos, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba bastante entrada la noche, así que Retsu le sugirió a Jushiro quedarse a dormir en el sofá. _

_Retsu estaba en dando vueltas en su cama, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, ¿Estará cómodo? ¿Tendrá frío?... Después de varios intentos en vano por dormir, salió a ver como estaba Jushiro, se asomó con cautela y se sorprendió al encontrar el sofá vacío, entonces sintió un cálido abrazo:_

_- ¿Me estabas buscando?_

_- Y-yo… solo quería saber si estabas bien…_

_- (Dando besos en el cabello de Retsu) Ahora sí estoy bien._

_- (Tratando de zafarse) C-creo que debo volver a mi habitación._

_- (Liberándola del abrazo pero aprisionando una de sus manos) Retsu, hace muchos años te hice una promesa, y quiero cumplirla._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- (Asiente con la cabeza) Te juré que siempre te protegería._

_- (Agachando la cabeza) No es necesario, te lo he repetido siempre._

_- Y también te dije que la próxima ves que nos veamos te pediría que seas mi novia, Retsu ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_- (Con un brillo en la mirada) ¡Si!_

_Y lo abrazó como siempre había soñado, luego se besaron suavemente, susurraron sus nombres una y otra vez, volvieron a besarse, pero cada vez de forma más intensa, las manos de Jushiro acariciaron tiernamente cada parte de la anatomía de Retsu y la cubrió de besos… Desde ese día, empezaron a vivir juntos. _

_Poco después de terminar la Universidad, ambos viajaron a Korea, Jushiro participó en otro torneo de kendo y volvió a ganar, volvieron a Japón para continuar con la especialización, pero cada año viajaban juntos para pasar un par de meses en Korea, a Retsu le fascinaba ver a Jushiro en cada una de sus peleas, muchos los desafiaban a duelo pero nadie podía vencerlo, él siempre le decía que cada vez que peleaba, lo hacía por ella, por eso nadie era capaz de vencerlo. En el último año de especialización, Jushiro le pidió matrimonio a Retsu, se casarían en algunos meses, en Tokio, al terminar la carrera. Sin embargo, poco a poco, Jushiro empezó a sentirse cansado y más cansado, y su piel se tornó pálida, Retsu le insistió que se tomará algunos análisis, pero Jushiro le restaba importancia al asunto, hasta que una mañana, durante un turno en el hospital, Jushiro tuvo un extraño ataque de tos, salió rumbo a una habitación vacía, Retsu salió tras de él y vio algo que la dejó aterrorizada: Jushiro vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre y cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Se le hicieron numerosos estudios, pero nadie sabía con exactitud a que se debían los ataques de hemoptisis que él padecía, después de varias semanas hospitalizado, al parecer más repuesto, fue dado de alta. Retsu se desvivía por atenderlo y lo obligaba a guardar reposo, pero Jushiro parecía cada vez más frío y distante… un día, cuando volvía de su turno en el hospital, encontró la casa vacía y una escueta nota, donde Jushiro se disculpaba por no poder cumplir con sus promesas y le deseaba que sea feliz. Lloró durante varios días, y luego se armó de valor par ir a buscarlo, el viaje a Korea se le hizo eterno, una vez en Seoul fue hacia la casa que solían ocupar cada vez que viajaban, allí se enteró que la hermana de Jushiro había muerto, casi nunca la había visto, pues ella vivía en Korea con los abuelos de Jushiro, al parecer dejaba huérfano a un muchacho, cuando llegó al funeral vio a la distancia a un adolescente de ojos verdes y el mismo color de cabello de Jushiro, y allí estaba él, apenas notó que ella estaba allí se acercó y le invitó a dar un paseo. Caminaron alrededor de un parque cercano, en silencio, hasta que:_

_- Por qué te fuiste así, sin despedirte, Jushiro._

_- Recibí la noticia del accidente de mi hermana y su esposo, cuando llegué ya se encontraba en coma en un hospital__, entonces decidí que me haría cargo de mi sobrino, Toushiro es un buen muchacho, y ¿Sabes? Es muy bueno con el kendo…_

_- Jushiro, quiero que continuemos con nuestros plan…_

_- Lo siento Retsu, aún tengo en mi mente tu mirada cuando me viste caer al suelo después del primer ataque, eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar, no quiero que sufras y si permaneces a mi lado solo te daré sufrimiento._

_- Esa es mi decisión…_

_- Tienes la posibilidad de hacer una pasantía en Inglaterra, eso es una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar._

_- ¿C-cómo lo sabes?_

_- Simplemente me enteré. (Caminando de regreso al lugar del funeral) No hay un futuro para nosotros, realmente lo siento, por favor olvídame, Unohana-nim._

_- Eres un tonto, Jushiro…_

_- (Alejándose) Adiós, Retsu._

_- ¡Jushiro!_

_Pero él no volvió a verla, y ella se marchó a Inglaterra. Pasó algún tiempo y un día ella volvió a Korea, y el reencuentro fue inevitable._

- No vuelvas a irte de mi lado, Jushiro…

Le susurró Unohana mientras se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama de Jushiro, acariciándole el cabello, tenía miedo de salir y no estar cerca por si algo llegara a ocurrir, no le importaba si él estaba enfermo, solo lo necesitaba a su lado y se lo haría saber cuando despertara, retrocedió algunos pasos y se sentó nuevamente a dormitar en un pequeño sillón, conciliar el sueño era imposible con las alarmas de los equipos, así que cerraba sus ojos por momentos para intentar descansar. Afuera, Hinamori descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de Toushiro, entonces se oyó un fuerte estornudo:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- (Encogiéndose de hombros tratando de cubrirlos con sus manos) S-si, no es nada… Ashiush (Nuevo estornudo)

- Tal vez sería mejor que te fueras a tu casa, le pediré al chofer que te lleve y…

- ¡No!... yo quiero quedarme, quiero saber como está Ukitake-eorobun… y quiero quedarme contigo también…

- (Tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado) Entonces ponte esto (Le alcanza el saco de su traje) así no tendrás tanto frío.

- (Con una sonrisa) Muchas gracias.

Hinamori se abrigó con la prenda que le alcanzó Toushiro, aquel detalle era propio del Toushiro que tanto quería, luego volvió a recostar su cabeza en uno de los hombros de él, a esperar buenas noticias.

**oooSIDE B****ooo**

_- (Con una pícara sonrisa) Miyako, ¿Quieres se mi novia?_

_- Y-yo… _

_Miyako miró fijamente al joven que le había hecho tal declaración, tenían algunas semanas de haber comenzado sus clases en la preparatoria Daegu, lo conocía desde hace poco, así que respiró profundo:_

_- Lo siento, Shiba-nim, pero no._

_- P-pero Miyako…_

_Ella se alejó dejándolo de piedra, rodeado de un aura deprimente, Shiba Kaien era uno de los muchachos más populares de la preparatoria, cualquier otra chica le habría dicho que sí sin dudar, pero Miyako, había pasado olímpicamente de él… los siguientes meses fueron de arduo trabajo… ¿En qué?, pues en "conquistar a Miyako", pero ningún intento parecía funcionar, cuando comenzaron el segundo año, se le declaró por enésima vez, y una vez más, fue rechazado._

_Pensando en la razón por la que Miyako lo había rechazado en ésta oportunidad, sus pasos lo llevaron directamente al doyang de Daegu, entró distraídamente hasta que oyó algo que captó su atención:_

_- ¡Acabo de demostrar que tengo las habilidades suficientes!... ¡O es que no quieren aceptarme por que soy japonesa!_

_Su mente procesó aquellas palabras "habilidades, japonesa"… ¿japonesa?... oyó mal o aquella persona dijo que era japonesa en un coreano muy fluído… atraído por la curiosidad se asomó y se sorprendió al ver a los principales maestros del doyang hablando entre ellos y a una muchacha frente a ellos:_

_- Disculpen, pero aún estoy aquí esperando un respuesta._

_- Su forma de expresarse deja mucho que desear, creemos que sus habilidades no son buenas y su falta de obediencia es un gran obstáculo, así que retírese del doyang, Kuchiki-nim._

_- ¡Es una injusticia!_

_- (Con tono severo) Retírese ahora mismo._

_Si hubiera podido, habría dicho lo que pensaba de ellos en ese momento, pero prefirió ponerse de pie y retirarse de aquel lugar, se mordió la lengua de la rabia, estaba de camino a la salida del doyang cuando oyó una voz llamándola:_

_- ¡Oye, espera! ¡Espera por favor!_

_- (Tono de voz muy serio) ¿Qué es lo que desea?_

_- (Deteniéndose frente a ella) Pues yo… pasaba por aquí y oí sin querer lo que ocurrió allí dentro, ¿En serio eres japonesa?_

_- (Con algo de enfado) ¿Y eso importa?_

_- Claro que no, __solo me sorprendió que hables tan bien el coreano… Entonces ¿Kuchiki es tu nombre? (La ve asentir con la cabeza) Pues yo soy Kaien Shiba, capitán del equipo de kendo._

_- ¿Entonces tú enseñas en el doyang, Shiba-nim?_

_- Veo que logré captar tu interés, pero preferiría que me llamaras "Kaien", y ciertamente dicto clases en el doyang._

_- Yo también quería dictar clases, pero los sabomnim se niegan a aceptarme…_

_- Pero insinuaste que era porque eres japonesa._

_- Desde que llegué a ésta preparatoria los demás me miran como a un "bicho raro"._

_- (Indignado) Eso es inaceptable, tal vez debería hablar con los sabomnim y…_

_- Olvídalo, será mejor que me vaya a casa._

_Kaien observó a la joven alejarse, tenía que ser una persona muy fuerte para soportar la indiferencia de los otros, luego de algunos minutos se reprochó mentalmente por no haberlo preguntado su nombre, estaba convencido que "Kuchiki" era su apellido, y decidió ayudarla._

_A la mañana siguiente, tras llegar a la preparatoria, lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de Kuchiki, la encontró leyendo en uno de los salones de primero, y sin ningún recato, la saludó con un sonoro: "Aniong, Kuchiki", la vista de todos se posó en Kaien, y luego en la joven a la que nadie parecía querer acercarse:_

_- K-kaien…_

_- (Cruzándose de brazos) ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? Ayer te dije que te ayudaría con lo doyang._

_- Pues… no creí que lo dijeras en serio._

_- ¡Que falta de confianza!, claro que voy en serio así que te espero en la puerta del doyang a la hora del intermedio._

_Y sin esperar respuesta, Kaien salió del salón. Todos parecían intrigados, Kaien era uno de los chicos más populares de la preparatoria, y ahora parecía estar interesado en la estudiante "japonesa"… y le había citado en la puerta del doyang… Como era de esperarse, la supuesta "cita" se difundió rápidamente, cuando llegó la hora pactada, un contingente de estudiantes esperaba en los alrededores de la entrada del doyang, pronto fueron tantos que era más que evidente que algo "importante" estaba por suceder:_

_- ¡Aniong, Kuchiki!_

_- Llegas tarde, Kaien._

_- (Sonriente) Lo siento, pero esa era mi intención. _

_- Explícame, que ahora sí que no entiendo nada._

_- Pues por la mañana le dije a los sabomnim que había muchos estudiantes que querían que te dieran una oportunidad__, y que vendrían a las puertas del doyang a la hora del intermedio._

_- (Entendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir) Realmente eres mas listo de lo que pareces._

_- Suena cruel si lo dices en ese tono._

_No hubo tiempo para responder, las puertas del doyang se abrieron y uno de los sabomnim le hizo señas a Kaien y a la joven para que entren al doyang. Una vez dentro, la curiosidad de los otros jóvenes se incrementó, por lo que continuaron afuera del doyang._

_- Shiba-nim, por favor pídales a los demás que se retiren._

_- (Serio) __Ellos se quedaran hasta que le den una oportunidad a Kuchiki._

_- Nuestro doyang tiene reglas y una tradición, además…_

_- Disculpe, pero si mal no recuerdo, nuestro doyang es muy popular por que aquí se forma sabomnim en kendo, y el kendo es un deporte de origen japonés._

_- Sin embargo, Shiba-nim, la señorita Kuchiki no quiere pertenecer al grupo de kendo, ella quiere dar clases de taekwondo._

_- Si un coreano puede aprender y enseñar kendo, ¿Por qué no puede una japonesa enseñar taekwondo?_

_El salón quedó en silencio, luego los maestros les dijeron que salieran un momento para discutir el asunto, tras varios minutos les invitaron a pasar __nuevamente y les comunicaron que le permitirían hacer una prueba, si ella satisfacía sus expectativas, la aceptarían. Cuando salieron, se toparon con una multitud de curiosos, la joven estaba bastante incómoda, no le gustaba que la observaran tantas personas, de pronto, sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano, y prácticamente a rastras, se abrían paso entre la multitud:_

_- (Reaccionando)__ Kaien… Kaien ¿que haces?_

_- (Guiñando un ojo) __Te lo explicaré cuando dejemos atrás a los otros._

_- Tras escabullirse por varios corredores lograron perder a los demás, solo entonces Kaien la liberó:_

_- ¿Te has vuelto loco?_

_- Para nada, es solo que me pareció injusto que te negaran una oportunidad, Kuchiki._

_- Pero yo pensaba insistir otro día…_

_- Bueno, ese "otro día" era hoy, así que no se habla más, Kuchiki._

_- Rukia…_

_- ¿?_

_- Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki._

- "_Rukia"… es un nombre muy bonito, buena suerte con tu prueba._

_- Gracias, Kaien._

_Después de ese día, las cosas cambiaron mucho para Rukia__, no solo aprobó el examen y empezó a dictar clases en el doyang, también se convirtió en la comidilla de la preparatoria, varios compañeros y compañeras de clases se acercaban a ella para tratar averiguar algo de su "supuesta" relación con Kaien, y aunque ella negaba todo una y otra vez, nadie parecía creerle. _

_- ¡Rukia!_

_- Aniong, Kaien-dono._

_- ¿Cómo me dijiste?_

_- En Japón solemos acompañar el nombre o el apellido con un sufijo que indica algo, como un título, un cargo, amistad, etc._

_- ¿En serio?... "Princesa", ¿Me enseñarías a hablar japonés?_

_- Realmente quieres aprender, es un poco complicado._

_- Vamos, creo que podemos llegar aun arreglo, ¿Qué tal si te enseño kendo y tu me enseñas algo de japonés?_

_- Eso se oye bastante interesante…_

_- Entonces di que sí._

_- Lo pensaré._

_- Vaya que eres cruel, bonita, pero cruel._

_- (Con un leve sonrojo) Deja de decir tonterías, mejor me voy, tengo que dictar clases._

_La amistad entre Rukia y Kaien fue creciendo día a día, entrenaban kendo por las tardes intercalando sus entrenamientos con clases de japonés para Kaien, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, que empezaron a conocerse cada vez más, y se convirtieron en el confidente del otro. Poco después de iniciado el segundo semestre, una nueva estudiante llegó a la preparatoria Daegu, Momo Hinamori, era una joven muy amable y sensible, pronto, Rukia y ella se hicieron amigas, y con él tiempo, un muchacho de blancos cabellos se unió al grupo, y los cuatro se hicieron inseparables. Kaien aprendió muy rápido el japonés, y utilizaba ese idioma para entablar conversaciones con Rukia que solo ellos podían entender, eso hizo el vínculo entre ellos aún más fuerte. Poco antes de que Kaien terminara la preparatoria, le pidió a Rukia que fuera su novia, y entonces Rukia le abrió su corazón para explicarle porque no podía amarlo. Después se enteró que Kaien fue a la fiesta de graduación con Miyako, y que ingresó a una universidad, pasó casi un año antes de volver a verlo, y al verlo, su mundo ya alterado por la presencia de un pelinaranjo, se tornó más impredecible e incierto que nunca._

Rukia entró lentamente a aquella habitación, dudó un momento antes de acercarse a la cama, no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver el deplorable estado en que se encontraba Ichigo, y se sentó a su lado, después de algunos segundos, se acercó hacia uno de sus oídos:

- (En voz baja) Ichigo… entre Kaien y yo… entre nosotros nunca ocurrió nada, no sé que te dijo Miyako… pero yo… yo… aquél día en el parque… aquél día yo quería decirte…

- R-rukia…

Se quedó en silencio ante la inesperada respuesta, al parecer Ichigo estaba delirando por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza:

- T-tú… me gustas, Rukia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y palideció incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que acababa de oír.

**oooNEXTooo**

MUJAJAJA… esta vez me salí con la mía… cof, cof… antes de la previa… mensajes para:

**Eva Vidal**… Domo Arigatou!!!, y si, todos anduvimos locos con la peli y el IchiRuki... aún no me he dado tiempo para buscar información (reseñas y/o videos) pues ya la estrenaron hace varios días… este trabajo absorbe más de lo que imaginé… pero como decía mi hermana: "Si sientes que el trabajo te persigue, recuerda que puedes correr más rápido"… mujajajaja…

**Xdoll**… I'm happy you are here!!!... La verdad cada vez envidio menos tu trabajo, ¿Tanto amas tus carreras o eres masoquista?, bueno, hay de todo en esta vida XD, tu fic está muy bueno (me le leído hasta el capitulo 5, ya casi te alcanzo XD), y me alegra en verdad tener noticias tuyas y que continúes con la lectura de mi fic, un abrazo…

**Xavi**… La verdad eso de "perder la memoria" como que se me hace de telellorona mexicana (o sea, anda demasiado trillado, pero uno nunca sabe, a lo mejor y liga XD) y de Naruto hace 8 lunas que no se nada (es lo malo de no tener Internet propia, snif snif) pero trataré de averiguar de que va (Naruto es uno de los shonen que veía con frecuencia)… En cuanto al accidente, tal vez en el proximo capitulo mencione como pasó, aunque la verdad no tenía pensado contarlo, osea, pensaba dejarlo a la imaginación, gracias por la review, see you…

**^.^**… ¿Curioso nick?, parece una carita feliz, Welcome!!! Y estoy feliz que te guste el fic, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, me ayuda a mejorar lo que escribo, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, hasta la próxima…

**Giuleee**… Empiezo a reconsiderar lo de que Ichi "pierda la memoria", al parecer a varios les atrae esa idea, no sé si te conté que Ukitake es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sería el primero si no hubiera Bya-kun y Rukia XD, lo de Toushiro y Hinamori se resuelve en el próximo capítulo, aunque es casi predecible lo que va a ocurrir XD… la peli… la peli… Ahhhh (grito) Desearía tener Internet y poder buscar información (fijo ya han publicado reseñas en blogs ponjas)… ni modo, gome por la demora… kisses

**Shandi Himura**… Creo que lo de "perder la memoria" empieza a hacerse un pedido del público lector… me lo pensaré… en cuanto a lo de la imagen oficial… ¡DONDE LA ENCUENTRO! Me gustaría incluirla en mi galería de imágenes de Bleach… estoy haciendo algunos ajustes para adelantar la aparición de Renji (esta era en la última temporada así que tengo algunas dificultades) mil gracias por seguir con el fic y por la review… nos leemos…

**Fraise Kers**… And the Oscar goes to… (Redoble de tambores) Fraise Kers!!! Jejeje es uma bromita, de verdad eres algo "dramática", en realidad solo quería saber si seguías con el fic y me alegro mucho saber que sí… vuelve pronto… un abrazo de oso pandita… y que VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!

**Rukia Uchiha**… Gome… pero esta temporada no era 100% Ichirukista… debí avisar antes de empezar, pero si te animas a seguir, la tercera temporada te dejará boquiabierta, eso tenlo por seguro pues es 99% IchiRuki… sorry por la demora, pero estaba presentando informes y apenas tenía tiempo para comer e ir al baño XD…

**GreXx**… Uhmmm… ¿Y qué te pareció la "revelación"? y tus conjeturas a estas alturas están todas respondidas XD… mil disculpas por la demora, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo y quería hacer un buen capitulo así que tuve que esperar a terminar los pendientes del trabajo antes de publicar… espero que te haya gustado… hasta la proxima…

**Koraru-san**… O my cat!!! Ya no se como disculparme por haberme tardado tanto, la verda quería actualizar pero el trabajo me tenía hasta el cuello, estoy haciendo trámites para mejorar la atención que brindamos a la comunidad como establecimiento de salud y tambien presentado informes como se acerca el fin de año… me falta uno pero pedí una prorroga hasta enero, por eso me di un tiempito… por favor no se enojen… y si sabes de la peli ¡Pasame el dato!... pues no he tenido tiempo de entrar a Internet para buscar por mi misma, con decir que otra vez me atrasé con el manga, snif snif… pero ni modo, asi es la vida… Arigatou y deseo de corazón que te guste el capitulo de hoy…

**Kaassii**… ¡BIENVENIDA(O)! Me emociono cuando aparece un nuevo lector, me pongo feliz como una perdiz (por cierto muy pronto empieza la temporada de cacería de perdices por donde vivo XD) Volviendo al fic, espero que la conti haya superado tus expectativas, nos estamos leyendo…

**Alecita**... Kawaii!!! no sabía que llevaste clases de kendo... sugoi!!! bueno, de la peli sin comentarios, ya sabes mas que yo jojojo...

**Story Love**... Gracias por tu efusion de reviews... aunque algo exagerada creo, pero al fihn y al cabo me hicieron muy feliz...

**Sakura Selene**... sorry por hacerte esperar tanto, pero mi trabajo es... ni hablar, ojala y te haya gustado el capitulo :)

**Cat**... Oh si, Ichi es medio suicida, pero eso le da mas emocion al fic, Welcome a este fic y ojala continues leyendolo...

Ahora sí que me tardé demasiado…Gomenassai!!! .Paso a darles dos noticias:

_**Primera**_: La temporada acaba en el siguiente capítulo, que lamentablemente no publicaré hasta dentro de unos 7 días aproximadamente… como ya se imaginan el trabajo XD…

_**Segunda**_… La tercera temporada está programada para iniciarse en el mes de Enero 2009, es 99% IchiRuki y entre los títulos tentativos están: "Marmalede", "Loving", "Affair"… y bueno, ya me decidiré por alguno, es la temporada más larga del fic y al parecer la penúltima…

Y… algunas frases sueltas sin ninguna continuidad…

**¿Mantendrás tu promesa?**

**¿Acaso fue un sueño?**

**Estoy contigo ahora, eso es lo importante ¿No?**

**No tienes que estar a mi lado…**

**Ahora es nuestro turno para hacer algo por ellos**.

_Para terminar… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! __Nos leemos después de fiestas, espero, el fic no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ustedes, estoy muy feliz de haberles encontrado... Un abrazo virtual a traves de sus monitores… ¡Felices fiestas!_

_:)_


	22. Kuroi

**22. Kuroi**

- Miyako… Miyako, te estoy hablando – Acelera el paso para alcanzarla - ¿Por qué estas actuando de esta manera?

- (Seria) No tengo otra manera de actuar, Kaien "dono" (Con un dejo despectivo en esa última palabra)

- Debí imaginarlo, es por Rukia, ¿Cierto?

Miyako permaneció en silencio, desde que Ichigo sacó de forma tan repentina a Rukia del restaurante, el intentó seguirlos para calmar los ánimos y arreglas las cosas, pero fue retenido por un grupo de mozos hasta que pagó la cuenta, para cuando se solucionó el malentendido (los mozos creían que querían irse sin pagar) Ichigo y Rukia estaban muy muy lejos de su alcance, y para variar, Miyako estaba de un humor "oscuro"…

- Miyako, ya te expliqué miles de veces y de todas las formas que entre Rukia y yo no existió ni existe nada más allá de una amistad… Además estoy contigo ahora, eso es lo importante ¿No?

- (Con enfado) ¡A mi no me pareció eso!¡Los dos se veían realmente divertidos allí arriba!¡Kurosaki compartió mi manera de pensar!

- (Poniéndose serio) Que fue lo que le dijiste a Kurosaki.

- (Irónica) ¿Estás preocupado por tu "princesita"?

- No es momento para tus bromas de mal gusto… la verdad me estoy cansando de tus ataques de celos, ¿Acaso no me alejé de mis amigos por casi un año para complacerte? ¿Acaso no te conté los secretos que juré no decirle a nadie? Y por lo que veo todo fue en vano… ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi, Miyako?

- Es que tú… ¿Por qué tenías que volver a Daegu y acercarte a ella otra vez?

- Volví para ver el examen de Sabomnim de Toushiro… encontrarla a ella fue incidental…

- Y eso del duelo con Kurosaki ¿Qué fue entonces?

- Miyako… Kurosaki es el "príncipe" de Rukia, yo solo quería que ellos dos aclararan las cosas de una buena vez… - Le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse – Pero si ni siquiera eres capaz de entender mis sentimientos, entonces no tiene sentido seguir a tu lado…

- Kaien… Kaien… ¡Kaien!

Pero sus llamados fueron en vano, a diferencia de otras veces, esa vez Kaien no volvió a su lado.

**oooOooo**

Pasaron varias horas, y empezó a amanecer, se anticipó a la hora de la visita médica y salió a tomar algo dejando a Toushiro y Hinamori con Jushiro, por un momento le dio la impresión que iban tomados de la mano. Aprovechó los pocos minutos para darse un baño y cambiarse, antes jamás permitió que Jushiro la viera desarreglada, y ahora no sería la excepción. Cuando regresó, Toushiro y Hinamori estaban saliendo del cuarto de Jushiro:

- Toushiro, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- (Negando con la cabeza) Solo nos sacaron porque va a empezar la visita.

- Entonces debo darme prisa (Da algunos pasos y luego se vuelve hacia ellos) ¿Por qué no aprovechan para comer algo y cambiarse? Esto puede tardar como una hora, yo vigilaré y cuidaré a Jushiro, si pasa algo les avisaré…

- Gracias, Unohana-nim (Se apresuró a responder Hinamori)

- Yo… (Lanzó una fugaz mirada a Hinamori, y luego continuó) Está bien, no nos tardaremos.

- Bien, nos vemos luego.

Luego que Unohana se perdió en el corredor de Cuidados Intensivos, Toushiro y Hinamori salieron de la clínica, tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Hinamori, Toushiro se recostó sobre los cojines mientras ella se daba un baño, realmente se sentí muy cansado, se preguntaba cuantas veces más tendría que sufrir su tío, él era un hombre muy bueno y no se merecía padecer una enfermedad así… pero estaba seguro que se sentiría feliz al despertar y ver a Unohana a su lado… después de todo, ella era la única mujer que su tío amaba y amaría por siempre… cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Hinamori vino a su mente, abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, ¿Acaso él pasaría el resto de su vida al igual que su tío, enamorado de una sola mujer? Y una repentina sensación lo sacó del trance en el que estaba sumido: Hinamori estaba abrazándolo por la espalda, y sus manos se cruzaban por debajo de su cuello:

- Tranquilo, Toushiro, solo fue un mal sueño… ya verás que todo saldrá bien, yo estaré siempre contigo…

Aquellas dulces palabras, muy parecidas a las que le dijera después del accidente en que perdió a sus padres… y la sensación de la frágil figura de Hinamori reposando en su espalda… acarició las manos de Hinamori con las suyas y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas… después de todo, ahora estaba convencido que solo amaría a una persona toda su vida.

**oooOooo**

Estaba sentado en el pasillo, Ishin le había insistido muchas veces para que se fuera a casa a descansar y cambiarse, pero ella se negó, en su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido minutos antes:

_- _(_En voz baja) Ichigo… entre Kaien y yo… entre nosotros nunca ocurrió nada, no sé que te dijo Miyako… pero yo… yo… aquél día en el parque… aquél día yo quería decirte…_

_- R-rukia… tú… tú me gustas…_

_- I-chigo._

_- Por favor… no me rechaces… Rukia… no quiero perderte…_

_- (Luchando por contener las lágrimas) Aquí estoy, Ichigo…_

_- Rukia…_

Fue lo último que le oyó decir mientras volvía a sumirse en ese profundo sueño. Por algunos minutos dudó, pero terminó de convencerse de algo: él había dicho su nombre varias veces, y muy claro por cierto, lo que no terminaba de entender era en que parte de su mente estaba Ichigo cuando lo dijo, podía ser de antes de su partida de Japón o después de su llegada a Korea… sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas, después de todo no pudo ser antes de su partida de Japón, porque entonces Ichigo e Inoue eran… ¿novios?... y nuevamente sintió el dolor de aquella espina introduciéndose en su corazón… y entonces las palabras de Kaien invadieron su mente repentinamente: "Lo que ocurrió hace un momento no pudo ocurrir hace años"… y si fue así… todo habría sido producto de su imaginación… no, esto no podía estar pasando ahora… respiró hondo, de algún lado tenía que armarse de valor para enfrentar a Ichigo y aclarar lo que ocurrió años atrás, poco antes de su intempestiva partida de Japón.

- Rukia, te traje un poco de café.

- ¿Eh?... G-gracias, Ishin-san.

- Él estará bien, siempre he dicho que tiene la cabeza muy dura...

- Ishin-san, ¿Alguna vez Ichigo le habló de mí?

- Claro que sí, y muchas veces… aunque ahora que lo pienso, era yo quien siempre le preguntaba por ti, y él parecía feliz cada vez que hablaba de ti.

- Ya veo.

- Y se puso muy triste cuando te fuiste sin despedirte, o por lo menos eso pensaba él… lo único que quisiera saber es porque no le dijiste nada el día que quedaron en encontrarse frente a la fuente.

- (Inclinando la cabeza) Por favor, no se lo diga, quisiera hacerlo yo, en su debido momento…

- Discúlpame, Rukia-chan, pero no puedo prometerte eso, solo puedo darte un plazo para que lo hagas, si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo.

- Pero…

- Dejemos el tema por el momento, y tómate ese café que se enfría.

- Si.

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que les permitieron entrar en el cuarto donde se encontraba Ichigo, como era de esperarse, aún continuaba dormido, los médicos les explicaron que era mejor que estuviera así, había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y de no ser por el casco, en este momento tendría los huesos del cráneo rotos, después de todo, al parecer sufrió un despiste y terminó por estrellar la moto contra un árbol, su cabeza y su hombro izquierdo amortiguaron el golpe, como resultado, su casco se rompió produciendo algunas lesiones y golpes leves en el rostro, y su hombro se había luxado, reducir la luxación no fue problema, pero el golpe en la cabeza contundió su cerebro por lo que le suministraron sedantes y otros medicamentos para prevenir que el daño empeorara. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Ishin volvió a insistir que se fuera a casa a descansar, después de todo, los médicos les dieron a entender que Ichigo estaba fuera de peligro… pero Rukia insistió en quedarse… Si Ichigo despertaba, quería estar allí para aclarar las cosas.

**oooOooo**

Por alguna razón se sentía mejor cuando regresaron al hospital, un extraño sentimiento optimista lo envolvía, y el caminar tomado de la mano con Hinamori era en parte causa de ese optimismo, tomaron el elevador y llegaron al piso de Cuidados Intensivos, tomaron asiento en una de las bancas en espera alguna noticia. Como media hora después, Unohana apareció y se acercó a ellos:

- ¿Cómo sigue mi tío?

- Él se encuentra más estable, ahora le están haciendo una transfusión.

- ¿Otra?

- (Asiente con la cabeza) Es necesario, Toushiro.

- Ya veo.

- Pero él esta mejor ¿No es así? Unohana-nim.

- De cierto modo si, Hinamori.

- ¿Oíste, Toushiro? El se pondrá bien.

- Gracias, Momo… y muchas gracias a Ud. También, Unohana-nim.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, bueno, regreso con ustedes si hay más noticias.

Vieron a Unohana retornar hacia el cuarto de Jushiro, y volvieron a sentarse, Hinamori insistió en traer algunos libros para pasar el rato, era mejor tener la mente ocupada en lugar de permanecer pensando en lo peor, así que se acomodaron para leer juntos. Aquella peligrosa y confortante cercanía… cerca de mediodía, Unohana se acercó a ellos casi corriendo, al verla, se pusieron de pie:

- (Preocupado) ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Al parecer Jushiro tuvo una reacción adversa con la quinta transfusión…

- Pero se pondrá bien ¿No?

- Por un momento nos temimos lo peor… y entonces…

- ¡Qué pasó!... Dígame que paso, por favor.

- (Con una "gotita") Pues el pidió que alguien le rascara la nariz…

- ¿?

- (Sonriente) Él ha despertado y está fuera de peligro…

Unohana no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, al recibir la noticia, Toushiro abrazó con fuerza a Hinamori a modo de celebración, y un segundo después la estaba besando… en los labios.

- Hump… hump (Aclarándose la garganta) Voy a pedir a los demás que los dejen pasar a verlo, compermiso.

- G-gracias.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Toushiro, miró a Hinamori y observó que se tocaba los labios con los dedos de una de sus manos y tenía un leve sonrojo en el rostro, en ese momento tomó conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer, avergonzado desvió la mirada:

- Hinamori… yo… lo sie…

- Shhh… (Colocando sus manos alrededor del rostro de Toushiro y haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran) Todo está bien ahora.

Y acto seguido, lo besó, y el correspondió aquel beso, el primero de muchos que vendrían después.

**oooOooo**

Permaneció varias horas sentada a su lado, esperando, Ishin la obligó a ir a casa a cambiarse y comer algo pasando mediodía, casi de inmediato volvió al hospital, cuando llegó, Ishin le comentó algo:

- Hace un momento me llamó Urahara-san, y me comentó que Ukitake-eorobun se encontraba internado en una clínica.

- ¿Está grave?

- Estuvo, ahora se encuentra mejor, Toushiro y Hinamori se encuentran con él.

- (Sorprendida) Hinamori y Toushiro…

- Voy a ir a conversar con el médico, no me tardo.

Se reprochó mentalmente por haber descuidado a su amiga, pero tuvo un buen presentimiento tras oír que estaba con Toushiro… una vez más se dispuso a sentarse al lado de la cama de Ichigo cuando oyó algo:

- ¿D-dónde… estoy?

- Ichigo… tuviste un accidente y te trajeron al hospital.

- Q-qué… auch… mi brazo…

- No te muevas, te luxaste un hombro, pero los médicos dijeron que estarás bien.

- ¿Dónde… está mi padre?

- Ishin-san salió un momento ha conversar con el médico.

- Ummm… y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo, estaba muy preocupada por ti…

- (Con un tono de voz muy frío) No mientas... no tienes que estar a mi lado.

- (Desconcertada) N-no estoy mintiendo, Ichigo.

- No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, Kuchiki.

- I-chigo…

- (Mirándola a los ojos) Te dije que no volviera a llamarme por mi nombre, Kuchiki.

Sintió que algo en su interior se rompía, él no estaba bromeando, respiró hondo varias veces pensando en la forma de decirle… en la forma de aclarar las cosas…

- Lo siento, aquél día en el parque, yo quería decirte que…

- No me interesa.

- Pero… Ichigo, yo…

- Si mal no recuerdo tenemos un contrato, y te ordeno que no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, Kuchiki.

- Ichigo, te equivocas…

- ¡He dicho que es una orden!... Ahora vete a casa y solo saldrás cuando tengas que ir a la preparatoria.

Ella permaneció en silencio, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo:

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Te he dicho que te vayas.

- Eres un… baka.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Mientras corría por el pasillo, se chocó con Ishin:

- Qué pasa, Rukia-chan.

- (Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas) Ichigo ha despertado… (Y luego se alejó corriendo)

- ¡Espera, Rukia-chan!

Pero fue en vano, Rukia subía a toda prisa en el ascensor, sin dudar, fue directamente al lugar donde se encontraba Ichigo:

- Ichigo, ¿Qué le has dicho a Rukia-chan?

- Solo le pedí que se fuera a casa…

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?.. Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti.

- Eso no es cierto… después de todo ella está enamorada de Renji.

- Realmente te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, estás equivocado, hijo.

- Déjame solo, quiero dormir.

- Ichigo, que te pasa, tú no eres así.

- Solo quiero estar solo.

Después de eso, no volvió a decir nada. Ishin llamó a casa preocupado por Rukia, los sirvientes le dijeron que se había encerrado en su habitación, no volvió a ir al hospital desde ese día. Dos días después, Rukia volvió a ir a la preparatoria, los exámenes finales estaban por comenzar y necesitaba toda la concentración del mundo, aunque tuviera que esforzarse mucho para conseguirla. Algo que le hizo sentirse mejor fue enterarse que Hinamori y Toushiro eran novios, y que Ukitake se recuperaba rápidamente.

- ¡Kia-nim!

- Hola, Hinamori.

- Ayer cambiaron a Ukitake-eorobun de haibtaciòn, pasò a cuidados intermedios, res probable que en unos dìas le den el alta.

- Me alegro mucho por Ukitake-eorobun, y por Toushiro tambièn.

- Kia-nim... te ves algo tirste, ¿Siguen mal las cosas con Kurosaki-nim?

- Ishin-nim me dijo que está mucho mejor... pero no permite que vaya a verlo en el hospital, me ha mandado decir que no quiere verme...

- Kurosaki-nim es un cabeza dura, no debería tratarte asì.

- Esta bien, Hinamori, después de todo soy en parte culpable.

- Te equivocas, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Rukia... Ya sè, ¿Por que no vamos por la tarde de paseo al centro comercial?

- No estoy segura...

- Vamos, no debes quedarte encerrada todo el dìa, debemos aprovechar el tiempo antes de que comiencen los exámenes.

Los esfuerzos de Hinamori dieron fruto, ambas salieron de paseo, pero la tristeza en el rostro de Rukia no desaparecía. una semana después, Ichigo salìa de alta del hospital, pero al volver a su casa, se encerró en su habitación, incluso mantuvo la puerta del balcón cerrada, simplemente dijo que no quería ver a nadie.

**oooOooo**

Ya empezaba a sentirse el frío por el cambio de estación, el cielo amezaba con llover y se iniciaba la ronda de exámenes finales en la preparatoria Daegu. Todas las mañanas, antes de salir rumbo a la preparatoria, Rukia paseaba por el balcòn con la esperanza de encontrar abierta la puerta, luego, antes de subir al coche, se detenía frente a la única ventana de la habitación de Ichigo que permanecía abierta, con la esperanza de que el se asomara a verla... pero ni una ni otra cosa se dieron. Dos semanas después del fatìdico ia del accidente, Ukitake volvía a su casa, Rukia acompañó a Hinamori a recibirlo en su casa, y entonces pudo ver lo felices que eran Toushiro y Hinamori juntos, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia... tampoco pasó por alto la peculiar relación de Ukitake con Unohana, definitivamente allí pasaba algo.

Entrada la noche retornó a la mansión de los Kurosaki, después de todo, desde el día en que Ichigo le ordenó que se fuera y lo dejara solo, nadie le prohibía ni le controlaba nada, era como estar viviendo en una casa de huéspedes. tuvo algunas dificultades para encontrar las llaves, había elegido entrar por la puerta de atrás, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a una persona correr hacia ella y abrazarla:

- ¡Kia-chan!

- Y-yuzu...

- Hola Rukia-chan.

- Karin... ¡Qué gusto verlas!... ¿Cuándo llegaron?

- Hace un par de horas, Onichan solo estuvo un rato con nosotras, luego se fue a hablar con Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san.

- ¿Yoruichi-san?

- Sí, ella hizo de nuestra "tutora" para que podamos venir, (En tono confidencial) me parece que es la novia de Urahara-san.

- Yuzu, Deja de decirle tonterías a Rukia-chan, Yoruichi-san se convertirá en la maestra de Koreano de Ichi-ni, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo.

- ¿Maestra de Koreano? ¿Urahara-san? ¿Yoruichi-san?... Esto es demasiado repentino, creí que Ichigo volvería a Japón estos días.

- (Cruzándose de brazos) Después de lo que le costó encontrar a cierta persona, no, definitivamente mi hermano no volverá a Japón hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, Rukia-chan.

Las palabras de Karin la dejaron desconcertada, ¿acaso se estaba refiriendo a ella?. Prefirió no darle mas vueltas al asunto por el momento, las tres conversaron y cenaron juntas, luego se fueron a dormir. Mientras dormía, le pareció oír un ruido, intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban mucho, hizo un esfuerzo y por un momento, le pareció ver a Ichigo, de pie cerca a ella, luego le venció el sueño. Al día siguiente despertó pensando ¿Acaso fue un sueño?... si, eso debió ser... oyó la voz de Yuzu llamándola para desyunar y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

**oooOooo**

- Hinamori, apresúrate.

- Toushiro, estás exagerando, todavía es temprano.

- (Abriéndole la puerta del coche) Mi tío quiere que estemos todos en el desayuno, parece que va a ocurrir algo importante.

- Ya me imagino de que se trata (Con una sonrisa) Me alegro por él.

- No saques conclusiones precipitadas, podría ser algo de los negocios con los Kurosaki.

- Hablando de los Kurosaki, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo por Kia-nim y Kurosaki-nim?... parece como si Kia-nim siempre estuviera triste.

- A mi también me pareció lo mismo...

- Y pensar que ellos hicieron lo que pudieron para ayudarnos...

- Tal vez tengas razón, Hinamori... tal vez ahora es nuestro turno para hacer algo por ellos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- ¡Gracias, Shiro-chan!

**oooOooo**

- Deja de mirar tanto por la ventana, ellos llegarán pronto.

- La verdad me muero por contarles la noticia, se pondrán felices, estoy seguro.

- Jushiro... ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

- Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida, y tú ¿No estás emocionado por ver a tu hija, Kyoraku?

- ¿Lo dudas?, Hinamori es una buena hija, estoy feliz que nuestros "hijos" estén juntos... realmente estoy muy feliz.

- (Entrando en la habitación) Los muchachos acaban de llegar, Jushiro.

- Gracias, Retsu. Bien, que esperamos, vamos todos al salón principal.

**oooOooo**

**Y aquí termina la segunda temporada del fic... en la primera temporada deje todo aparentemente muy claro, asi que para variar, lo dejo en algo diferente mientras me preparo para presentar los informes anuales en mi trabajo... es tiempo de dejar la comodidad de mi hogar y volver a la tediosa carga laboral... no quiere irme sin antes dejar saludos para:**

**RukiaxUchiha (Gracias por continuar con el fic y sorry por dejarte en suspenso otra vez)  
**

**Haruhi Kurosaki (Me estás dando una idea para mezclar Bleach con Ouran High School Host Club...y vaya que aproveché las fiestas con mi familia :)**

**Giuleee (Que bueno que te gusto el flash back... no soy tan buena con ellos pero que mas da XD)**

**Angely Love Jiburu Maker007 (Que tal nick XD... el fic que te comente lo empecé a publicar con otro nick, a ver si lo encuentras, mujajaja... ya se acerca el IchiRukia!!!)**

**Story love (Nunca cambies, y gracias por la review :)**

**Xavi (Vaya que recibí un touch down... pero al final terminé por no hacer que perdiera la memoria, asi queda mejor para la tercera temporada, kisses)**

**Shandi Himura (Oh, a todos les gustó mucho lo de Ukitake... yo también creo que es muy lindo XD)**

**Xdoll (Ya vi que estas publicando otro fic, y aún no terminas los otros, empiezas a parecerte a mi, jojojo)**

**Fraise Kers (No ahy de que, creo que te merecías el oscar... y digamos que Ichi como que estaba "delirando" cuando le confesó a Rukia lo que sentía por ella)**

**Koraru-san (Mil gracias por la info de la peli, leí cosas similares en uno que otro foro, ya habrá tiempo para más IchiRuki, espera y verás)**

**Eva Vidal (Onegai, no me odies por dejarlo así)**

**Alecita (Gracias por la información de la peli, cuando no tienes internet te atrasas en muchas cosas, trataré de solucionarlo, see you)**

**Kazuja j (Si llegas hasta aquí quiero que me des tu opinión, es más, cuando te hayas puesto al día con el fic, volveré a publicar, hasta entonces, esperaré tu mensaje jejejeje)**

**No quiero irme sin antes desearles **

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Y que hagan lo que hagan todo les vaya bien en la vida ahora y siempre, los voy a extrañar pero este descando obligado entre temporada me permitira aclarar algunas cosas y terminar los pendientes de mi trabajo... SAYONARA!!!! y mil gracias mil veces, el fic no hubiera sido lo que es sin ustedes!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENERO 2009**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**PARA UNA VIEJA HISTORIA...**

**.  
**

**Déjame mostrarte lo que es el amor...**

**.**

**Que tonto eres, Hinamori te está engañando...**

**¡Mientes!**

**.**

**¿Acaso no sabes que eres adoptada?**

**. **

**Rukia, necesitamos hablar.**

**.**

**Ichigo... eres el único amigo que tengo...**

**Te equivocas, yo no quiero ser tu amigo.**

**.**

**Es hora de cerrar el negocio, hundamos a la Soul Society**

**.**

**Aléjate de Rukia, Kaien... ella es mi novia.**

**.**

**NEXT**

**MY ONE ONE HUNDRED DAYS: 사랑하는 당신은**

**.**

**.  
**

**:P**


	23. Hasta que

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는****당신은**

**Si tienes menos de 14 años y aún no has recibido una adecuada orientación sobre sexualidad, este podría ser el último capítulo de este fic que podrías leer... así que quedan advertidos...  
**

**23. HASTA QUE…**

- Ehm... Disculpe... (Mostrando una gran sonrisa) ¿Podría decirnos donde está la casa de la familia Kurosaki?

Ven que la persona se les queda viendo, niega con la cabeza y se aleja caminando rápidamente.

- (Extrañado) Esta es la décima vez que ocurre… ¿Qué creen que haya pasado?

- (Cruzándose de brazos) Yo voto porque fue tu cara de idiota… - Interrumpió una chica rubia con coletas.

- (Sonriente) Yo creo que está tan perdido como nosotros… - Añadió una muchacha de cabello corto y de peculiar color, "verde".

- Hiyori, Mashiro, ambas se equivocan, creo que el problema está en que Hirako no habla coreano y los demás no logran entender lo que les dice.

- ¡Buena observación! Hachi… eres un genio.

- Rose, puedes parar la camioneta, necesito desembalar mis sandalias en forma urgente (lanza una mirada asesina a Hirako)

- No debieras molestarte, Hiyori, tengo la impresión de que estamos cerca…

Tenían razones para estar molestos, después de un largo viaje, se dieron con la sorpresa que Love había "extraviado" todo su dinero cerca de un casino… ciertamente nadie le creyó el cuento y mientras se debatían en la desesperación de cómo conseguir dinero para subsistir en Seoul o regresar a Japón (Las ideas iban desde actuar en las calles hasta ir a bares nocturnos para hacer "streap teas", está última idea fue de Lisa) Hirako recordó que un "amigo" suyo estaba pasándose unos días por Seoul, y decidieron ir a buscarlo.

**----- -----**

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde que Toushiro y Hinamori llegaron a visitarla para invitarla a la fiesta de compromiso de Ukitake-eorobun y Unohana-nim, luego de realizarse esta, quedaba solo una semana más y estaría libre de los exámenes y de la preparatoria… pero era terriblemente infeliz… y es que por esos días, tres rumores invadieron los pasillos de la preparatoria Daegu: El primero, que Toushiro, el sobrino y heredero de la gran fortuna de Ukitake-eorobun, estaba en amores con Momo Hinamori, hija adoptiva de Kyoraku Shunsui, socio y mejor amigo de Ukitake-eorobun… El segundo, que Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo habían terminado su "relación" o lo que fuera que hayan tenido… y el tercero y no menos importante, que Shiba Kaien y Miyako habían discutido a causa de Rukia y se habían separado también…

Del primero no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, Hinamori era su amiga y si ella era feliz lo demás sobraba… del tercero lo único que deseaba era que Kaien no se apareciera por la preparatoria llevándole flores o algo así, porque entonces se vería en la necesidad de golpearlo, y vaya que ganas no le faltaban… desde el día que discutió con Ichigo supo de inmediato que Kaien había roto su promesa y le había contado a Miyako sus más profundos secretos… que ahora Ichigo conocía pero de forma distorsionada… hasta este punto había algo que le dolía a la morena: Que su "casi-relación" con Ichigo se hubiera ido al tacho… pero analizando las cosas con la cabeza fría, el único culpable era el idiota de Ichigo, ella estaba dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad pero él parecía haberse encerrado en sí mismo y era incapaz de escucharla…. Y para empeorar las cosas, hace una semana exactamente, Ichigo se paseaba muy "campante" con una extravagante y curvilínea mujer: Shiouin Yoruichi.

Por más que Yuzu y Karin se desvivieran explicándole que Yoruichi había venido como tutora de ellas para que no tuvieran problemas en el viaje, y que era "amiga" de Urahara, a Rukia le irritaba verla acompañando a Ichigo a todas partes, con el pretexto de ser su "maestra" de coreano. Aquella mañana después del desayuno, subía a su habitación por su bolso para salir a la preparatoria, vio a aquella mujer alta y morena conversando amenamente con Ichigo, ellos bajaban la escalera mientras ella subía, le lanzó una mirada a Ichigo pero el la ignoró, entonces pasó por su lado y le dio un codazo "accidentalmente", Ichigo le devolvió la mirada pero no dijo nada, siguió bajando las escaleras junto a aquella mujer.

Se mordió el labio inferior con frustración, y se convenció que el ver a Ichigo a medianoche dentro de su habitación era solo producto de su imaginación, tomó su bolso, bajó las escaleras y subió al coche donde el chofer la esperaba para llevarla a Daegu, tratando inútilmente de convencerse que al paso que marchaban las cosas, sería más fácil completar los días que faltaban para el contrato, el silencio fue interrumpido por el timbre del handphone de Rukia:

- ¿Aló?

- Aniong, Kuchiki, ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti? Por cierto…

Colgó de forma rápida y algo violenta el handphone, aquella voz… respiró hondo, tal vez solo era una broma de mal gusto, aquel tema era cosa del pasado, ella misma lo comprobó el día de la cena de negocios de los Kurosaki con… oyó el timbrado de su handphone nuevamente, tenía un mensaje. Dudó un poco y luego lo leyó… lo leyó una segunda vez… guardó su handphone y trató de pasar el día como si nada relevante hubiera acontecido.

- Aniong, Rukia-nim.

- Aniong, Hinamori.

- Rukia, ¿Vamos de shoping por la tarde?

- Me gustaría pero…

- No me salgas con que "mañana tenemos examen", mañana es sábado, el día de la fiesta, falta tan poco…

- (Cabizbaja) Si, lo se.

- ¡Animo, Rukia! Tengo la impresión de que algo realmente bueno va a ocurrir en la fiesta. Y qué dices, ¿Salimos por la tarde?

- (Luego de un breve silencio) Está bien.

**----- -----**

Recibió un mensaje de texto de Hinamori, ella había logrado convencer a Rukia, ahora a él le correspondía encargarse de Ichigo, tarea que le parecía bastante difícil, empezando por el hecho que solo eran conocidos… Ese día, como pocos últimamente, Ichigo se apareció por la preparatoria, iba acompañado por una mujer muy atractiva, "Esa debe ser Yoruichi", pensó Toushiro, estaba oculto en su coche haciendo "guardia" por si Ichigo iba a Daegu, descendió del coche para seguirlos, no hicieron nada fuera de lo normal. Todo indicaba que Ichigo le estaba mostrando la preparatoria a Yoruichi, y nada más. Cuando se disponían a retirarse, una figura familiar hizo su aparición magistral por la entrada principal, un grupo de jovencitas salidas de algún lugar, rodearon al joven y vitorearon su nombre:

- (Moviendo graciosamente las manos) Hola, Kurosaki-kun.

- (Algo desconcertado) ¿Qué haces por aquí, Kaien?

- (Levantando una ceja) Vaya que eres lento, vine a visitar a mi princesa, ya me enteré que ustedes dos "terminaron"… (Inclinándose rápidamente) Oye, ¿Acaso se te ha hecho costumbre intentar golpearme cada vez que me ves?

- Disculpa, fue un reflejo involuntario, yo estoy de salid…

- ¡Shiro-kun! (Gritó repentinamente Kaien) ¿No deberías estar en …?

- Vine a ver a Hinamori (Se apresuró a responder Toushiro al verse descubierto por Kaien)

- Ya veo, ¿Tuviste suerte? - le interrogó Kaien.

- En realidad no… me dijeron que salió hace poco con Rukia-nim.

- ¿En serio? Entonces te acompaño a buscarlas (Añadió un sonriente Kaien mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Toushiro)

- ¡No!

- ¿Perdón… dijiste algo, Kurosaki-kun?

Permaneció en silencio, no estaba seguro del porqué reaccionaba así, tal vez por el hecho de que Kaien estuviera allí preguntando por Rukia…

- Antes de que continúen con su amena conversación, me gustaría presentarme, soy Shiouin Yoruichi, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Yoruichi.

- Mucho gusto… - Respondieron casi al mismo tiempo Toushiro y Kaien.

- ¿Pueden creer que llevo una semana aquí y aún no conozco el centro comercial? Muero por ir de shoping…

- ¡Increíble! Además de tonto, Ichigo es un desconsiderado, si deseas puedes venir con Toushiro y conmigo, vamos para el centro comercial a buscar a Rukia.

- Encantada…

- ¿Qué crees que haces Yoruichi? Urahara-san puede enfad…

- Vamos, Ichigo, si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde…

Mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos siguiendo a Kaien, Toushiro y Yoruichi, Ichigo pensaba en cierta joven de extraño color de ojos.

**----- -----**

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Cuantos yo yang y cuantos gu dus!

- Pero… Hinamori, creí que ya habías comprado tu vestido la semana pasada…

- Yo sí, pero las hijas de Kurosaki-nim me comentaron que tu no compraste ninguno.

- Lo siento Hinamori, la verdad no pienso ir mañana.

- (Sorprendida) ¿Por qué?

- (Desviando la mirada) No quiero incomodar a los Kurosaki.

- Es por él… aún no te habla ¿Verdad?

- Te equivocas, tengo otras razones,

- ¡Aniong, Rukia, Hinamori!

- K-kaien… - Susurraron las dos, desconcertadas.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Parece como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo en… - Nuevamente se inclina para esquivar un golpe de Rukia – Empiezo a creer que se han puesto de acuerdo para intentar golpearme cada vez que me ven.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kaien?

- De que más, de Kurosaki-kun y de ti, princesa.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y los desvió unos centímetros para caer en la cuenta de que a unos pasos atrás de Kaien estaban Toushiro, Yoruichi e Ichigo.

- (Bajando el puño, y con voz seria) Necesito hablar contigo, Kaien.

- Me parece bien – Interrumpió Hinamori con risa nerviosa - Toushiro, vamos a ver los muñecos de felpa ¿si?

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos? Por alguna razón Ichigo no "reacciona".

- C-claro, Yoruichi-nim – Empujando a Toushiro por la espada – Vámonos, Toushiro.

- (Mientras los otros se alejaban) ¿De qué quieres que hablemos, princesa?

- Preferiría que fuera a solas…

- ¿Ehm?

- Lo que escuchaste, Kurosaki-kun, la princesa quiere hablar conmigo y a solas, si te apresuras, todavía puedes alcanzar a Toushiro y las chicas…

- (Cruzándose de brazos) Me quedo. Es uno de los puntos del contrato.

- Te acuerdas del contrato cuando te conviene, ¿no?

- Te equivocas, antes nunca habías intentado romper ninguna de las reglas…

- ¡Tú y tus estúpidas reglas, ese contrato es lo único que te importa!

- ¡Te equivocas!

- ¡No mientas!

- ¡No estoy mintiendo!

- ¿Ah…sí? Entonces porqué no vas a la preparatoria como antes, ¿Eh?

- Oigan chicos… están armando menudo alboroto, porque no se calman, ¿Quieren?

- (Rodeados de un aura tenebrosa) ¡Tú no te metas, Kaien!

Kaien permaneció en silencio, Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaban miradas bastante agresivas, como si dentro de ellos existiera mucho resentimiento, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a continuar la pelea.

- ¡Ichigo, Rukia! ¿Cómo están? (Interrumpió una animada joven pelirrosa. Mira a Kaien) Tu eres el que peleo con Ichi-chan la otra vez...

- (Kaien, Con una gotita en la frente) No es momento de recordar esas cosas, Yachiru-nim.

- (Sonriente) Tienes razón... llegó una invitación para una fiesta mañana por la noche y estoy buscando algún vestido... ¿Me ayudas a escoger, Rukia-chan?

- Bueno yo...

- ¡GENIAL! Vamos por allá.

Y sin más, Yachiru se llevó a Rukia de la mano rápidamente.

- Vaya que esa niña es rápida...

- Kaien, ¿De qué quería hablar Rukia contigo?

- Lo ignoro.

- ¡Omai!

- Guárdate tus amenazas, Kurosaki-kun, esta vez no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer.

- (Amenazante) Aléjate de Rukia, Kaien, ella es mi novia.

- (Soltando una carcajada) Sabes perfectamente que está contigo por ese estúpido contrato... por cierto, me parece que solo quedan 60 días o algo así...

- No es tu asunto, ya lárgate.

- ¡Fiu! ¿Por qué tan enojado, Kurosaki?, de todas formas es hora de marcharme, tengo clases por la tarde en la universidad, nos vemos otro día.

Kaien hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se retiró, Ichiog permaneció inmovil... ¿Por qué se enfadó cuando vio a Kaien el a preparatoria preguntando por Rukia?... ¿Por que le molesto que Rukia pidiera hablar con Kaien en privado?... ¿Por que le dijo a Kaien que Rukia era su "novia"?... Inclinó la cabeza, tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo, aún le gustaba esa "enana", esa era la única explicación que encontraba para justificar el hecho que todas las noches, iba a espiarla cuando dormía, incapaz de decirle algo.

----- -----

Yachiru elegió muchos vestidos, pero ninguno parecía ser de su talla, entonces tuvo la genial idea de pedirle a Rukia que se probara los que le gustaban más para elegir el que se llevaría para que sus costureras lo arreglaran. Para Rukia fue como retroceder en el tiempo, claro que no eran vestidos excentricos o extravagantes, pero la idea final se parecía mucho, en forma desganada iba entrando y saliendo de los cambiadores mostradole a Yachiru los vestidos, cuadno faltaba solo uno.

- Disculpa, Yachiru, ¿Dónde está Rukia?

- ¡No lo puedo creer, el coreano de Ichigo ha mejorado mucho!

- Shhh... Solo quiero saber donde está Rukia.

- Está en los cambiadores, probándose un vestido.

Caminó lentamente, pensando en lo que tendría que decir, dudando, llegó al lugar de los cambiadores, pequeños ambientes con una cortina en lugar de puerta, la mayoría estaban abiertos, tuvo un presentimiento, y levantó sutilmente la cortina sin deslizarla:

- Rukia...

- (Apresurándose a cubrir la zona del busto) ¡Qué estas haciendo aquí, Ichigo!

**----- -----**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para**: Shandi Himura, Eva Vidal, Angely Love Jiburu Maker007, Story Love, Giuleee, Rukia Uchiha, Haruhi Kurosaki, Sakura Selene, Xavi (Uchiha Katze), Xdoll, Koraru-san, Paooooo, Sasusaku95, Alecita, Kazuya Rj, Renesmee Kuchiki, NAoko Tendo, Raymar... **Arigato por sus reviews**... **y a ustedes les dedico el capitulo de hoy... **

**see you the next time...**

**Milly-chan**

**:P  
**


	24. Sad Birthday

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**Si tienes menos de 14 años y aún no has recibido una adecuada orientación sobre sexualidad, no es recomendable que leas este fic de aquí en adelante... así que quedan advertidos...**

**:P**

**24. SAD BIRTHDAY**

- ¡Son taaannn liindosoooss!

- (Algo malhumorado) Solo son muñecos de felpa…

- (Rodeadas de un "aura" lúgubre) Calladito te ves más bonito.

Toushiro levantó los hombros en señal de resignación, Yoruichi y Hinamori estaban embobadas observando los muñecos de felpa, incluso Hinamori le regaló uno a Yoruichi, con la forma de un gatito negro. Bufó al recordar el fracaso de su intento de "mejorar" la relación de Rukia e Ichigo, empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, Hinamori apareció a su lado con una sonrisa y un muñeco a escala con la forma de un dragón, parecía de cristal:

- Gracias, es muy bonito.

- Imaginé que así sería Hyorinmaru si existiera…

- (Con lo ojos abiertos de par en par) Y-yo también lo había imaginado así.

Se miraron fijamente y lentamente sus labios se acercaron de pronto, un grito estremeció todo el lugar, un nítido: ¡FUEERAAAAAA!, todos los que paseaban por aquellas galerías en ese momento quedaron como aturdidos, mirando alrededor como buscando la fuente que produjo tal sonido, Hinamori la reconoció en el acto y salió corriendo seguida de Toushiro, ninguno de ellos se fijó que Yoruichi seguía como si nada hubiera pasado contemplando una tienda de productos para bebé.

**----- -----**

- ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Un par de vendedoras intentaba inútilmente detener a la "fiera" en la que se había convertido Rukia, Ichigo permanecía inmóvil en el mismo lugar donde ella "gentilmente" lo había arrojado minutos atrás.

**----- FlashBack-----**

_Caminó lentamente, pensando en lo que tendría que decir, dudando, llegó al lugar de los cambiadores, pequeños ambientes con una cortina en lugar de puerta, la mayoría estaban abiertos, tuvo un presentimiento, y levantó sutilmente la cortina sin deslizarla:_

_- Rukia..._

_- (Apresurándose a cubrir la zona del busto) ¡Qué estas haciendo aquí, Ichigo!_

_Permaneció de pie boquiabierto, ante sus ojos y por unas milésimas de segundo, el busto de Rukia había quedado expuesto… y para variar, ahora acababa de notar que ella aún estaba en ropa interior, tratando de ocultar lo que él ya había visto… tragó saliva, su mente estaba en blanco, o mejor decir, lo que se encontraba en su mente había ido reemplazado por aquella seductora visión…_

_- (Exaltada) ¡Te pregunté que haces aquí, Ichigo! (Nota a donde está dirigida la mirada de Ichigo y 3… 2… 1) ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡FUEEERAAAAAAA!_

_Rukia haciendo gala de sus habilidades en el taekwondo, de una superpatada expulsó a Ichigo del cambiador, él cayo sentado a unos metros y ella arrancó una de las cortinas, se envolvió con ella y ahora lanzaba cuanto objeto tuviera a su vista al inmóvil Ichigo, causando toda una revuelta dentro de la tienda._

**-----End Flashback -----**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ichigo, de pronto todo parecía "divertido", al fin y al cabo, ella era la Rukia de la cual estaba enamorado, era como retroceder en el tiempo. Hinamori apareció en ese momento, se acercó a Rukia y ambas entraron en los cambiadores, Toushiro se acercó a Ichigo:

- (Ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie) ¿Qué pasó con Shiba-nim?

- (Rechazando la ayuda de Toushiro y poniéndose de pie solo) Dijo que tenía clases en la universidad y se fue.

- Entonces, lo de hace un momento…

- (Dándole la espalda) Fue un "accidente", nada más. Mejor esperamos a las chicas afuera, puedo pedirle a mi chofer que los lleve.

- No es necesario, el chofer de mi tío está en camino.

- Ya veo… un momento… ¿Dónde está Yoruichi-san?

- Creo que se quedó en la otra tienda…

- (Cabizbajo) Urahara va a matarme.

- (Con voz "melosa") ¿Por qué simplemente no la llamas, Kurosaki-kun?

- R-rukia…

- (Lanzándole una mirada asesina a Ichigo) Vámonos, Hinamori.

- Espera, Rukia, tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Ichigo en un intento por aclarar las cosas.

- Mejor busca a tu "amiguita", si me voy con Hinamori y Toushiro no estoy rompiendo ninguna de tus estúpidas reglas, Kurosaki-kun.

- Vaya, Vaya, parece que Kurosaki-kun armó un lío de los grandes.

- (Ichigo y Rukia al unísono) ¡Urahara-san!

- (Apareciendo detrás de Urahara) Espero que todo esté solucionado, aún hay muchos lugares que me gustaría conocer.

- (Ahora Toushiro y Hinamori al unísono) ¡Yoruichi-nim!.

- No hay nada que aclarar, he comprendido todo a la perfección.

- Vamos, no seas tan dura con el pobre de Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, después de todo él ha estado cuidando de mi querida Yoruichi (Nota la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Rukia) Vaya, Parece que aún no lo sabes.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Que Kisuke y yo vamos a ser padres – Respondió Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa en los labios, un par de zapatitos de bebe en una de sus manos y un extraño peluche con forma de gato en la otra.

**----- -----**

Se mantuvo en extremo "mutis" durante todo el camino de regreso a la mansión, lo de Yoruichi y Urahara no se lo había imaginado… tal vez eso era lo que trataban de decirle las gemelas cuando ella preguntaba por Yoruichi, ahora todo parecía tener más sentido otra vez, excepto la parte en la que Ichigo entró en los cambiadores… de solo recordarlo le daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, "Estúpido pervertido", pensó, y casi de inmediato Ichigo (que estaba en la parte delantera del coche, al lado del chofer) estornudó.

Apenas llegaron bajó del coche, ni siquiera esperó que el chofer le abriera la puerta, Ichigo hizo lo mismo, y la abordó justo frente a la puerta:

- Rukia, lo de ésta tarde…

- (Amenazante) Si quieres vivir, no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

- Pero lo hice porque quería hablar contigo… (rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza) Bueno, en realidad quería preguntarte algo.

- (Desconcertada) ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues yo… Quería saber de que ibas a hablar con Kaien.

- ¡Ese no es tu asunto, Baka!

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡No lo es!

- ¡No olvides que vives en mi casa, enana, y bajo mis reglas!

- (Indignada) ¡No te atrevas a decirme así otra vez!

- ¿Decirte como?... Ah, pues te digo como me da la gana "Enana".

- ¡Idiota!

- (Abriendo la puerta de golpe) ¡Hola muchachos, me alegra que se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes!

- (Ichigo y Rukia al unísono) ¡No es cierto!

- Muchachos, por favor compórtense, tenemos visitas.

Ishin se hizo a un lado, mostrando tras de si a un grupo de personas que reían divertidas, no había duda, escucharon toda su pelea.

- Ohayo, Ichigo - Saludó divertido un joven alto de rubios cabellos y boina.

- ¿Hi-hirako?

**----- -----**

**- **Y eso fue lo que pasó.

- (Con un pañuelo para enjuagarse las lágrimas) ¡Pobres muchachos!Han sufrido tanto... definitivamente pueden quedarse aquí, tenemos mucho espacio.

- (Haciendo una reverencia) ¡Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-san!

- (Sujetando a Hirako por el cuello y llevándolo directo la biblioteca) ¿Acaso piensas que me voy a tragar el cuento de los asaltantes surfistas?

- Bueno, en realidad Love tiene una "afición" por los casinos, no tengo la culpa que haya uno cerca al aeropuerto.

- Entiendo, entonces lo de la parte en que se quedaron sin dinero es cierta.

- Por supuesto, que crees que somos, ¿ladrones?

- (Mirandolo de reojo) Mejor no me hagas recordar.

- Esa muchacha es Rukia ¿Verdad? Ahora entiendo tu afán por encontrarla, está muy guapa.

- No intentes nada con ella, es a prueba de "Idiotas".

- ¡Lástima! Entonces tu tampoco lograrás nada con la bella Rukia.

- (Golpeando la mesa con ambas manos) ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Nada... ¿Qué es esto?

Involuntariamente, al golpear la mesa, Ichigo mandó a volar unos papeles, entre ellos se encontraba un sobre con invitaciones.

- (Tratando de recoger el sobre antes que Hirako) N-no es nada.

- (Pisando "accidentalmente" la mano de Ichigo para recoger el sobre y abrirlo) Ups, lo siento, no te vi... ¡Sugoi! Invitaciones para una fiesta de los ricos y famosos... Unohana Retsu y Ukitake Joushiro... esos nombres me suenan de algún lado...

- Unohana trabajaba para Yamamoto-san.

- Ya veo, será interesante volver a ver al viejo.

- No creo que él esté invitado, y si tanto quieres verlo, porque no simplemente fuiste a buscarlo.

- Bromeas, ¿Verdad? No pienso perder mi valiosa libertad, Ichigo. (Saliendo de la biblioteca) Iré a avisarle a los chicos que mañana nos vamos de fiesta.

- ¡¡¡Hirako, Espera!!!!

**----- -----**

Todos los intentos de Ichigo fueron en vano, el animado grupo de Hirako gritó de la emoción e hicieron planes para ir a hacer las compras, ciertamente no podrían ir a una fiesta elegante sin las ropas adecuadas, e Ishin, fiel a su ofrecimiento, se comprometió a pagar todo lo que necesitaran.

Entrada la noche, una vez más, Ichigo era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, está vez no era por la confusión de querer alejarse de la morena por suponer que ella amaba a Renji, esa idea había pasado a segundo plano, la idea que llenaba la mente de Ichigo era la morena en pocas prendas dentro de un cambiador... su piel era blanca... y su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado... cada curva, cada zona de su piel... ella era perfecta. Después de cavilar en éstas ideas, se puso de pie y salió a verla.

Cruzó el corredor del balcón y entró en la habitación de Rukia, se acercó lentamente a su lecho, y lo halló vacío... ¿En dónde se había metido?

En una habitación del primer piso, tres jovenes, una de cabello rubio y coletas, otra de cabello verde corto, y una de larga cabellera, gafas y dos trenzas, interrogaban a Rukia:

- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente de Japón, Rukia?

- Disculpen, ¿no se suponía que ésta era una pijamada?

- Oh... sí, ¡Mashiro!

- Dime, Lisa.

- Vamos a necesitar provisiones de emergencia.

- Provisiones ¿De qué?

- (Apresurándose a susurrarle al oído) Alcohol, Mashiro, alcohol.

- (Con extraña inocencia) Pero Hiyori es menor de edad, ella no puede...

- ¡Cállense! - Espetó la chica de coletas mientras se sentaba cruzada de brazos - Ustedes son las únicas que se esmeran en recordarmelo, otras personas no me harían tantas prohibiciones.

- (Abrazando a Hiyori por el cuello) Es que nosotras te queremos mucho, Hiyori.

- (Asfixiada por el repentino abrazo de Mashiro) Ya basta, basta Mashiro.

- Mashiro, por ésta noche dejemos que Hiyori haga lo que quiera, después de todo, (mira que son las doce en su reloj) ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hiyori!

Las cuatro se pasaron hasta la madrugada, hicieron beber tanto a Hiyori que hasta se olvidaron de su objetivo principal que era interrogar a Rukia, se quedaron dormidas en diversos lugares, Mashiro y Lisa en la cama, Hiyori sobre la alfombra y Rukia en el sofá, cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, un peculiar silbido se oyó del otro lado de la puerta, aún tambaleándose y riendo en voz baja, Mashiro salió de la habitación y cerró en forma algo escandalosa la puerta, Rukia creyó ver a un joven del otro lado, antes de que la puerta se cerrara:

- Tranquila Rukia, solo es Kensei recogiendo a su "novia" - Le comentó Lisa, como adivinando la pregunta que se estaba haciendo - Ayúdame a subir a Hiyori a su cama, puede pescar un resfriado.

- Lisa-chan, ¿Cómo conocieron a Ichigo?

- Bueno, nosotros estábamos empezando una gira, íbamos a recorrer todo Japón demostrando nuestro arte, teníamos una vieja camioneta y muchos sueños, y un polizón, Hirako lo encontró, era un joven de extraño color de cabello que nos contó una extraña historia: Su mejor amiga desapareció de su vida sin decir nada, fue a buscarla a su casa pero estaba vacía, fue a la empresa de su familia y se enteró que estaban en bancarrota y tuvieron que venderla... toda su familia desapareció sin más, él quería recorrer el Japón para buscarla y saber que pasó, así que por voto unánime, viajó con nosotros durante un mes... luego hicimos algo no muy bueno, pero esa es otra historia... ¡Listo! Con Hiyori durmiendo en su cama podemos ir a las nuestras nosotras también.d

Las palabras de Lisa resonaban en su mente, Rukia no podía creer que Ichigo la estuvo buscando de esa forma y sabrá Dios de que otras más.

**----- -----**

El animado grupo de Hirako se dividió en dos partes: las Chicas, que saldrían con Rukia para comprar lo necesario, y los Chicos, que irían con Ichigo a hacer lo mismo. Después de la charla que tuvo con Lisa por la madrugada, Rukia tomó una decisión, iría al baile con Ichigo. Así que junto a las chicas, visitó cierta Boutique y pasaron casi todo el día probándose vestidos. Kensei llamaba a Mashiro cada 30 minutos, a Rukia le recordó a Toushiro y Hinamori, Toushiro solía escribir mensajes de texto o hacer llamadas a Hinamori cada cuarto de hora, Kensei se aproximaba mucho.

- Por favor Mashiro, ¿Puedes poner en modo silencioso tu handphone?

- (Con ojitos de cachorrito) Por favor Lisa, no te enojes, es que Kensei me está preguntando de que color va a ser mi vestido.

- Y porque no simplemente se lo dices.

- Es que.... aún no me decido, todos son tan bonitos.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Rukia, Hiyori por su lado permanecía callada.

- ¿Aún no te decides, Hiyori-chan?

- No... no es eso, elegí uno hace rato, solo me preguntaba que estarán haciendo los muchachos.

- Es cierto, por lo que pude ver, Mashiro-chan y Kensei-san son pareja, entonces Lisa también debe tener un novio...

- No, en realidad tengo muchos (Lisa apreció en medio de ellas y sacó su billetera repleta de fotos de chicos desnudos) Son todos guapos... ¿No lo creen?

- ¡Saca esas cosas de mi vista, pervertida!

Lisa salió corriendo con Hiyori tras ella, en una escena bastante graciosa.

**----- -----**

- (Dando golpecitos a la puerta) Rukia apúrate, todos estamos esperándote.

- (Abriendo la puerta) Disculpa por la demora, Mashiro-chan.

- Oh, estás radiante, Rukia.

- Bueno, vámonos.

- Ehm... en realidad Hiyori aún no está lista, y Lisa me pidió que te dijera que nos ayudaras con los muchachos.

Mashiro le explicó que Ichigo insistió en que nadie saldría si Rukia no estaba con ellos, a Rukia eso la molestó, bajó a la sala y se encontró con un grupo de animado de jóvenes que la piropeó en cuanto la vieron.

- Te ves muy linda, Rukia.

- Ichigo, nece...

Se quedó turbada al ver la forma como Ichigo la miraba, esa mirada era diferente a las otras veces.

- Estás bellísima, Kia-chan!!!

- (Reaccionando) Y-yuzu.

- Has sido muy cruel, te has pasado todo el tiempo con Hinamori y las otras chicas...

- L-lo siento, pero te prometo que pasaré toda la tarde de mañana con ustedes, ¿Te parece, Yuzu?

- Sí.

- Vamos Yuzu, no atosigues a Rukia-chan con preguntas, me parece que ella tiene algo que decirle a Ichigo.

- Ehm... si, gracias, Ishin-san.

- Ichigo, tus hermanas y yo nos adelantaremos, nos vemos en la fiesta.

- ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta, Ishin! - Corearon los amigos de Hirako.

Rukia los contempló un momento, Hirako traía una camisa roja y un frac negro, bastante peculiar, pero iba a tono con la boina de cuadros negros y rojos que traía en la cabeza, Kensei llevaba un frac blanco con camisa verde (como el cabello de Mashiro), Hachigen tenía un traje negro simple pero acorde a la ocasión, Love estaba con una camisa hawaiana pantalones oscuros y sus gafas de sol, Rose vestía con la sobriedad típica que lo caracterizaba.

- Rukia, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- Ichigo, las chicas y yo queremos conversar un poco antes de salir, ¿Podrías adelantarte con los muchachos?

- Pero...

- ¡SI! ¡VAMOS AL COCHE! - Volvió a corear el grupo de Hirako.

- (Enojado) Esperen que aún no he decidido!

- ¡FIESTA! ¡FIESTA!

Fue inutil, los otros muchachos abordaron la limosina y tocaron la bocina varias veces para que Ichigo saliera.

**----- -----**

- ¡KAWAIIIII! Este lugar es grandioso.

- No hagas tanto ruido, Love, mejor vamos a buscar un grupo de chicas que estén buenas - Dijo Hirako con un brillo en la mirada.

- Vayan ustedes, yo esperaré a Mashiro.

- No seas aguafiestas, Kensei, mira cuantas chicas guapas y de alta sociedad están aquí.

- Hirako, ya callate, yo también me quedo a esperar a las chicas.

- Te quedas a esperar a Rukia, admítelo Ichigo, estás que te llevan por ella.

- (Fastidiado) Y si fuera así que, no es tu asunto.

- (Dramatizando) Ya vimos a Rukia con ese hermoso vestido azul como la noche estrellada... (Apoyando una mano en el hombro de Kensei) Y seguramente Mashiro volverá a ponerse un vestido verde como su cabello con un toque blanco para combinar con tu vestuario (Caminando hacia Love y Rose) Y Lisa, la "atrapahombres" se pondrá una vestido despampanate que muestre sus mejores atributos para buscar algún millonario con el cual divertirse (Deteniéndose en seco) Y Hiyori.... Hiyori... pobre, carece de curvas o encantos, es más, tiene un caracter de lo peor y...

Hirako no pudo terminar, un zapato calado de tacón le había impactado de lleno en la cara:

- ¡Eres un tonto, Shinji!

Fue lo único que oyó antes de perder el sentido, por eso no vió como lucía Hiyori esa noche ni la vió salir llorando del gran salón.

**----- -----**

- ¿Todavía no la encuentran?

- (Mashiro negó con la cabeza) No, Lisa, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

- Iré a buscar por los dormitorios, tal vez erró el camino y se perdió por ahí, no pudo haber ido lejos con un solo zapato.

- Pero Rukia, Ichigo nos pidió que te quedaras hasta que volviera.

- Estaré bien chicas, no se preocupen.

Salió de la habitación donde Hirako aún yacía inconsciente, los chicos salieron a buscar a Hiyori mientras Ichigo buscaba a Ishin para que revise a Hirako, Rukia se dirigió hacia el corredor principal y subió las escaleras, mientras en el gran salon todos celebraban, en el segundo nivel las luces estaban apagadas y solo se oía el eco de la música retumbando en las habitaciones. Llamó a Hiyori, no recibió respuesta y empezó a abrir puerta tras puerta, buscándola, cuando llegó al final del pasillo y abrió la última puerta:

- ¡Sorpresa!

- (Espantada) Usted...

- Solías tutearme antes, pero no importa, pasa (La introduce al cuarto de un tirón) Ponte cómoda, puedo pedir servicio al cuarto.

- (Alejándose unos pasos, nerviosa y molesta) Déjese de bromas, y déjeme salir.

- (Acorralandola contra una pared) Eres idéntica a ella, la misma mirada, el mismo cabello... (Se acerca a su cabello y empieza a olerlo)

- (Asqueada) Aléjese de mi.

- Lástima que ella prefirió al insípido de Byakuya.

- Mi hermano no es insípido, y Hisana eligió al mejor, de eso no tengo dudas.

- Byakuya no es tu hermano.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?

- Lo que escuchaste, ¿Acaso no sabes que eres adoptada?

- ¡No es cierto!

- (Con una risa irónica) ¿Piensas acaso que tu parecido con Hisana era solo una coincidencia? Como crees que ellos se conocieron, ella te estaba buscando, pues no te encontró en el lugar donde tus padres te abandonaron, así dió con la familia Kuchiki, y el estirado de Byakuya, ¿Creíste que ella estaba enamorada de él? No, ella se casó con él para estar cerca tuyo.

- ¡Mientes! Lo dices porque ella te rechazó...

- Entonces llámalo (Ofreciéndole su móvil) Y pregúntale.

Las ideas bombardeaban su mente, y si era verdad... no, eso no podía estar pasando...

- ¡RUKIA! ¡RUKIA DONDE ESTAS! - Se oyó en el corredor.

- (Alejándose de Rukia) Que pena, no pudimos terminar de hablar como se debe, nos vemos luego, Rukia. - Abrió la puerta y se escondió tras ella.

- (Asomándose por la puerta recién abierta) Rukia, me preocupé por tí, ¿Por que saliste sola si te pedí que...? - Rukia salió corriendo de la habitación - ¡Hey, qué pasa! ¡RUKIAAAAA!

**----- -----**

Se había esmerado en elegir un vestido, soltó su cabello, incluso se puso tacones con lo mucho que le disgustaban, pero el idiota de Hirako tenía que arruinarlo todo... mil veces idiota... salió por la entrada principal, cogeando por solo tener un zapato, y la vista nublada por las lágrimas... ese era el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

- Disculpe, ¿se siente bien, señorita?

Silencio.

- Dígame en que puedo ayudarla, mi nombre es Kira Izuru.

Levantó la mirada para ver el rostro del hombre que habia detenido su fuga y tan amablemente le ofrecía su ayuda.

**----- -----**

**SALUDOS PARA:**

**ALECITA... Espero que con los cambios haya quedado mejor, jejeje, si quieres creo un personaje con tu nombre para que se quede con Kaien ¿Que opinas? el lemon en proyecto y para el otro capitulo (este ya apso las 4000 palabras OMC!)**

**STORY LOVE... Seeee, habrá lemon, lo sé, se los debo para la otra. Gracias por leer a pesar del tiempo... :)**

**SAKURA SELENE... Ya Rukia le dio su merecido a Ichigo, Kaien sigue un poco más, pero no lo odies, a mi me cae bien jejeje**

**SHANDI HIMURA... Yo pensé que nadie se fijaba en el Fiction Raked (creo q asi se escribe) la verdad fue un lapsus brutus, el fic seguirá tranqui hasta que me de la gana... jojojo, es broma, creo que no seran escenas tan fuertes como pense al principio (Ale me dijo que ya hay mucha "cochinadita" en los fics) **

**XAVI... Bueno, en mi trastornada mente, Ichi hace cosas que no haría normalmente en la historia de Tite, pero eso lo hace más emocionante ¿no?**

**RENESMEE KUCHIKI... No mueras aún... queda bastante por contar y no te lo puedes perder XD**

**KAZUYA RJ... Si quieres saber quienes serán los primeros en probar el lemon tendras que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**NAOKO TENDO... ¿Tendo no era el apellido de Ranma? bueno, volviendo al fic, espero que este cap haya saciado tu temporal apetito por los fics... y gracias por decir que eres mi fan, eso me pone muy feliz :)**

**XDOLL... ¡Estás viva! Con saberlo me basta, te extrañé también, suerte con tu trabajo y tus estudios recargadísimos, nos leemos pronto, espero.**

**MAKA 009 CHAN... Imaginar la cara de Rukia cuando Ichi la ve... eso se oyo interesante, supongo que sería de espanto con indignación, y Rukia pensaría "Tonto pervertido"**

**GIULEE... Si, en el ultimo capitulo de la segunda temporada ellos se prometieron intentar ayudar a la parejita, y bueno, Ahora Ichi cambiaré los papeles y el rumbo de la historia... se viene Bya-kun SIII!!!**

**ANGELY LOVE... sorry pero tu nick es XXL XD... Que raro, a mi me enseñaron educación sexual en sexto de primaria y primero y segundo de media... se nota que o pusiste atneción, pero si tienes buen dialogo con tus padres está bien, no malversarás lo que se viene de ahora en adelante.**

**KORARU-SAN... Estuve leyendo ese fic... pero no he tenido tiempo para terminarlo, jojojo, pero hasta donde lo dje estaba bueno, buen trabajo :)**

**RAYMAR... gracias por tus comentarios halagadores para el fic... obviamente Rukia le iba a reclamar a Kaien porque terminó con Miyako y porque todos creen que es culpa de ella, entre otras cosas**

**Antes de despedirme, quiero disculparme, al principio dije que sería 90 o era 99 por ciento Ichirukista, digamos que habrá IchiRuki pero hay otras historias paralelas. Nos vemos en dos semanas (ya me toca volver al trabajo y aun no me recupero del accidente de coche, todos me dicen que podría haber muerto, pero antes muerta que dejar una historia a medias...)**

**bye bye**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**


	25. Ravel's Bolero

.

_He pertenecido a la familia Kuchiki desde que tengo memoria, siempre rodeada de personas con cargos importantes en el gobierno o de buena posición económica, __mi hermano Byakuya se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con al abuelo Ginrei, aprendiendo el manejo de las empresas… nunca conocí a mis padres… cuando cumplí cinco años, Renji vino a vivir con nosotros, fueron tiempos muy buenos, ya no me sentía tan sola en ese mundo de apariencias… un día Byakuya nos presentó a Hisana, era una persona muy amable y cariñosa… especialmente conmigo. Al poco tiempo ella y mi hermano se casaron… los tres íbamos juntos a todas partes, solía correr a contarle a Renji lo que hacíamos en nuestras salidas, la mansión de Tokio pareció llenarse de alegría otra vez… entonces el abuelo Ginrei murió, y su muerte obligó a mi hermano a asumir la dirección de la familia, ya no tuvo tanto tiempo para nosotras, pero la alegría continuó en la mansión Kuchiki hasta que… Hisana murió y nos mudamos a Karakura_… ¿Realmente soy una Kuchiki?

- (Adormilado) ¿Aló?

- Ni-sama…

- ¿Rukia? ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

- Ni-sama… ¿En verdad soy adoptada? ¿No soy una Kuchiki?

- Quien… ¿quién te dijo eso?

- (Al borde de las lágrimas) Sólo respóndeme… ni-sama .

Silencio.

* * *

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS:****사랑하는 당신은**

**.  
**

**25. RAVEL'S BOLERO**

**Están invitados a visitar: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 1 j T v V f 8 T D - E **Solo quiten los espacios y se toparan con el opening del fic....**

**

* * *

  
**

- Es una gran fiesta, los felicito, Ukitake-eorobun, Unohana-nim.

- Muchas gracias, Ishin-nim, permítame presentarles a dos amigos: Kyoraku Shunsui y su esposa Nanao.

- (Intercambiando apretones de mano) Mucho gusto.

- ¿Creía que vendría con sus hijos, Kurosaki-nim? – Preguntó Shunsui.

- Oh si… (Con una sonrisa) Ichigo se quedó con un grupo de amigos que llegaron de Japón y mis pequeñas Yuzu y Karin se quedaron absortas con el jardín de Ukitake-eorobun que pidieron hacer un recorrido por el.

- Ya veo, nosotros también tenemos una hija, precisamente allí viene (levantando una mano para que Hinamori y Toushiro los vean).

- (Acercándose al grupo) Aniong ha se io, Kurosaki-nim.

- Aniong, Hinamori, Toushiro.

- Por lo visto ya se conocen.

- Así es, Hinamori y Toushiro nos han acompañado en algunas de nuestras reuniones de negocios, Kyoraku-nim. – Se apresuró a responder Ishin.

- Ishin, al fin te encuentro.

- (Tono burlón) Ichigo, no seas maleducado y saludo como se debe.

- No tengo tiempo para formalidades, uno de los muchachos no se siente bien y quiero que los revises.

- (Poniéndose serio) ¿Cómo se encuentra tu amigo?

- Está inconsciente.

- Discúlpenme, pero tengo una emergencia que atender.

- Si desea podemos acompañarlos por si necesitan ayuda…

- Se lo agradezco, Unohana-nim, pero no quiero echar a perder su celebración, compermiso.

Fue lo último que dijo Ishin antes de alejarse con Ichigo y perderse en medio de la multitud.

- (Casi en un susurro) Espero que no sea nada grave.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver, Hinamori? – Le ofreció Toushiro.

- Acaso piensan dejarnos, no nos vemos desde hace meses y… - Interrumpió Nanao.

- No es lo que piensas, Nanao, ehm… ¿Por qué no salimos todos a bailar?

- Hinamori ha tenido una excelente idea, ¿Vamos, Retsu?

Kyoraku hizo lo mismo, luego Toushiro, y al poco rato, las tres parejas brillaban en la pista de baile del gran salón.

**---- ----**

- (Entrando por la puerta recién abierta) ¿Cómo sigue?

- Igual.

- Dejénme examinarlo.

- Gracias, Ishin-san.

Todos salieron de la habitación, se supone que esa sería una noche para divertirse pero hasta ahora no pintaba nada bien, Hirako estaba inconsciente, Hiyori estaba desaparecida y Rukia…

- Lisa, ¿Dónde está Rukia?

- Dijo que iría a buscar a Hiyori a…

- (Enojado) Le pedí que se quedara con ustedes hasta que yo volviera.

- Yo le pedí que se quedara pero dijo que estaría bien…

- (Aún enojado) ¿Para dónde fue?

- Se fue para el lado de los dormitorios.

Ichigo salió corriendo apenas oyó la respuesta, no conocía bien la mansión de Ukitake pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Tras preguntar a un par de empleados finalmente encontró el corredor, estaba oscuro y solo se oía el eco de la música proveniente del gran salón… no había rastro de Rukia por ninguna parte, así que empezó a gritar su nombre: ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! Repitió la misma acción varias veces a medida que avanzaba: ¡RUKIA! ¡RUKIA, DONDE ESTAS! hasta que al llegar al final, oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose:

- (Asomándose por la puerta recién abierta) Rukia, me preocupé por tí, ¿Por que saliste sola si te pedí que...?

Pero no pudo decir nada más, Rukia salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Hey, qué pasa! ¡RUKIAAAAA!

Empezó a correr tras ella, pero fue difícil, ella era rápida y conocía la casa mejor que él. Para cuando logró llegar a la entrada principal, uno de los vigilantes le comentó que la vieron marcharse en la limousina de su padre, esperó que el chofer trajera el otro coche y tomaron el camino de regreso a la mansión Kurosaki, por alguna razón, Ichigo tenía la impresión que Rukia estaría allí.

**---- ----**

La vida era una ironía, ahora estaba más convencida que nunca, hace unas horas deseaba que aquella fiesta se convirtiera en el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, y ahora se encontraba dentro del auto de un extraño sin rumbo fijo, o por lo menos eso creía.

- (Estacionado el auto) Bueno, llegamos.

- (Ve que el joven desciende y se apresura a abrirle la puerta) ¿En dónde estamos?

- (Ofreciéndole un brazo para que baje del auto) Es una zapatería, no te enojes, pero creo que debe ser incómodo caminar con un solo zapato.

- (Con un leve sonrojo) G-gracias.

Se quedó boquiabierta al entrar en aquél lugar… era enorme, casi tan grande como la mansión Kurosaki, pero era solamente una tienda de zapatos. Observó al joven conversando con una de las vendedoras quién luego los llevó hacia un lugar lleno de gu dus de elegantes.

- Elige el que más te guste, y no te preocupes, les pedí que te hablaran en japonés.

Se quedó sin palabras ante tanta amabilidad, ella quería escoger el primer par que le calzara pero las vendedoras insistían en que "debe quedar con el vestido" y otras cosas que la entretuvieron por más de una hora, cuando finalmente eligió uno, y mientras se dirigían a la caja para el pago respectivo, se quedó embelezada observando un par de "zapatos" muy particulares.

- ¿Te gustan esos?

- Son los más hermosos que he visto, aún no se ven de esos en Japón.

- Pues son tuyos, ¡Agashi, queremos un par de esos pero en la talla de la señorita!

- N-no te molestes, deben ser caros.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, además, me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre "Kira".

- Lo intentaré, Kira-san.

- (Haciendo una mueca) Solo "Kira", el "san" me hace sentir viejo.

Salieron de la tienda y subieron al auto, Hiyori aún no podía creer que existieran personas como Kira, que ayudan a extraños…

- Y bien señorita, ¿Le parece si regresamos a la fiesta?

- ¡NO!... ehm… lo siento, quise decir…. Bueno…

- No te preocupes, solo dime ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

- (Con la mirada al frente, en algún punto imaginario) A Jun gu, a la Plaza de Seoul.

- (Sorprendido) Bueno… vamos allá.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, o Korea era muy grande o la mansión de Ukitake se encontraba lejos de Jun gu (esa pareció la respuesta más acertada), transcurrió un buen rato antes de que se vislumbrara las luces de la plaza de Seoul.

- (Lanzándole una mirada de reojo) ¿Te parece bien cerca del ayuntamiento?

- Si.

Fue algo complicado encontrar estacionamiento, aunque faltara un poco más de un mes para Navidad, en Jun gu se había conformado ya una de las pistas de hielo más importantes, para la primera semana de diciembre estaría rodeada de luces anunciando los preparativos para el New Year Holiday. Tal como Kira suponía, Hiyori le pidió ir a la pista de hielo. Ya se habían colocado algunas luces, y varias personas jugaban, patinaban y parecían muy divertidas dentro de la pista de hielo, incluso habían stands que alquilaban patines y otros equipos para principiantes, stands para cambiadores, guardería de ropa y otras pertenencias, y varios parlantes dispersos por donde se oyó a un animado locutor: "Anímense a probar el patinaje sobre hielo, una experiencia que puede cambiar sus vidas… También quiero invitar a todos lo que deseen pedir alguna canción en especial, acérquense al stand Nro 35 y con gusto tomaremos su pedido…"

- ¿Qué habrá en el stand Nro 35?

- Son los que se encargan de colocar la música de fondo, están invitando a las personas a que hagan pedidos musicales.

- ¿Podrías llevarme, Kira?

- Claro, sígueme.

Hiyori pidió un trozo de papel para escribir la canción, ni siquiera dejó a Kira leer lo que había escrito, cuando se lo entregó al locutor, este sonrió y los observó de pies a cabeza, no es común ver a dos personas en traje de fiesta en una pista de hielo (generalmente la gente va con ropa cómoda y algo abrigados), y guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación. Regresaron a la pista de hielo, Hiyori se detuvo para cambiar sus zapatos por patines para hielo:

- ¿Piensas salir a patinar?

- Sí, muero por probar estos patines, muchas gracias, has sido muy amable conmigo.

- Con ver tu sonrisa me basta… ¿Sabes algo? Creo que yo también daré algunas vueltas por el hielo.

Hiyori permaneció en silencio, observando atentamente a las personas y la pista de hielo, Kira alquiló unos patines, se quitó el saco y la corbata y al igual que las cosas de Hiyori, las dejó en un stand de guardería. Cuando retornó a la pista de hielo, Hiyori permanecía en el mismo lugar, solo observando:

- Creí que te encontraría en la pista de hielo…

- Estoy esperando una canción.

- ¿No será incómodo patinar con ese vestido?

- (Sin quitar la mirada de la pista de hielo) Como tardabas aproveché a cortarlo en franjas con la cuchilla de los patines.

- (Soltando una breve carcajada) La verdad no dejas de sorprenderme…

Un repentino silencio captó la atención de las personas que reencontraban en medio de la pista, la música se había detenido… luego una tenue melodía que se hacía más clara a medida que pasaban los segundos:

- ¿Música clásica?

- Así es (Entrando en la pista de hielo) Yo la pedí.

Kira reconoció aquella canción, sin duda Hiyori no era una persona ordinaria, la vió abrirse paso hasta el centro de la pista, dar dos giros sobre un eje imaginario, moviendo con gracia los brazos.

Las personas estaban extrañadas, y su extrañeza fue mayor al ver a una joven con traje de gala colocarse en medio de la pista y empezar una extraña coreografía, movidos por la curiosidad, poco a poco, le abrieron campo.

No se sintió incómoda ante la pregunta de Kira, tampoco cuando se adentró sola hacia el centro de la pista, Lisa y Mashiro le habían estado enseñando con la esperanza de que algún día Hirako la dejara ser la figura que cierra el espectáculo…, cerró los ojos y empezó a improvisar un poco, luego se deslizó formando dos círculos imaginarios para retomar la coreografía inicial del Bolero de Ravel, se giró sobre si misma y entonces vio con sorpresa que Kira estaba a su lado, siguiéndole el paso, en ese momento intercambiaron miradas, él parecía decir "Confía en mi" y ella "¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?", luego una sonrisa y se deslizaron a través del hielo, dejando boquiabierto al público y a las personas que les dejaron la pista a ellos dos… (Busquen: "Jane Torvill Bolero" en el YouTube, para que se den una idea de la coreografía del bolero de Ravel… es muy buena XD)

La música concluyó y el lugar se llenó de aplausos, se oyó la voz del locutor felicitándolos, ambos hicieron venias como agradecimiento y luego abandonaron la pista.

- ¿Quién eres realmente?

- Sarugaki Hiyori, parte del elenco de los Vaizards, el espectáculo sobre hielo más revolucionario de Japón.

**---- ----**

- _**Esta noche, Unohana Retsu y yo, Ukitake Jushiro, queremos anunciar no solo nuestro compromiso, también queremos compartir con ustedes el día más importante de nuestras vidas, nos casaremos en un mes, es decir, el 15 de Diciembre. Todos Ustedes están cordialmente invitados.**_

La orquesta empezó a tocar una animada canción mientras los invitados hacían fila para felicitar a Ukitake y Unohana.

- (Apoyando los brazos en la baranda del balcón) Al final no pude ver a Kia-nim.

- Pero Kurosaki tampoco estaba por ningún lado.

- ¿Y es eso bueno, Toushiro?

- No precisamente, pero si somos optimistas, esperemos que las cosas entre ellos estén mejor ahora.

- Tienes razón.

- Mientras buscábamos a Rukia y Kurosaki entre los invitados por un momento me pareció ver a tu tía.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro.

- Eso no es posible, la última vez que supimos de ella fue a través de un periódico que comentaba que estaba en Japón.

- Seguro me equivoqué, Hinamori ¿Por qué no regresamos a la fiesta?

- ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?... El balcón de tu habitación tiene una hermosa vista.

- (Mientras cubría los hombros de Hinamori con el saco de su traje) Entonces usa esto para protegerte del frío.

- Gracias, Toushiro… ¿Ah?... Toushiro ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- (Tratando de deshacer el nudo de su corbata) Rayos, creo que se atoró esta cosa.

- Déjame ayudarte.

Toushiro retiró sus manos del nudo de su corbata y observó como Hinamori lentamente lo aflojaba… no era la primera vez que se encontraban tan cerca, pero aquella noche y bajo la luz de la luna se veía realmente hermosa y… seductora, accidentalmente, sus ojos se posaron en el escote del vestido de Hinamori… un leve rubor encendió sus mejillas…

- Y-ya… dé-jalo, Hinamori.

- Shhh, ya casi termino… (Deslizando la corbata desanudada en el cuello de Toushiro para retirarla) No era tan difícil… ¿Ocurre algo Toushiro?

- Hoy estás más bella que nunca, Hinamori.

Como si de un reflejo se tratara, acarició la mejilla de Hinamori y le besó tiernamente en los labios, luego de algunos segundos, intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a besarse pero con mayor intensidad, Hinamori dejó caer la corbata de Toushiro para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras Toushiro deslizaba el saco que cubría los hombros de Hinamori al dejar pequeños besos en su cuello y parte de sus hombros. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron al igual que el latido de sus corazones… Hinamori retrocedió un paso, Toushiro acababa de acariciarle el busto…

- Hinamori, yo… (Desviando la mirada) L-lo siento.

- No… no es eso… es solo que, Toushiro…. Yo…. Yo nunca…

- Shhh… Confía en mí, no tengas miedo.

Toushiro levantó una de sus manos y se la ofreció, sin titubear, Hinamori levantó la suya y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos y entraron en la habitación.

Habían llegado allí buscando escapar unos momentos del bullicio de la fiesta, por un momento de paz para ellos dos, en medio de la oscuridad solo con la tenue luz de la luna.

Volvió a besarla mientras la dejaba caer lentamente sobre la cama y deslizó sus brazos por su espalda en busca del cierre del vestido… Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por primera vez sentía parte del peso y el calor del cuerpo de Toushiro sobre el suyo, con timidez empezó a tocarle el pecho mientras él volvía a besarle en el cuello… y nuevamente sintió las caricias de él sobre su busto, solo que ahora no estaba la tela de su vestido de por medio, no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido, aquellas sensaciones, eran extrañas y confortantes a la vez… abrió los ojos y vio a Toushiro observándola extasiado, él sujetó una de sus manos y la guió hacia uno de los botones de su chaquetilla, como invitándola, torpemente liberó el primero, luego el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto, y repitió la misma operación con la camisa… poco a poco recorrió con sus manos el pecho y el dorso de Toushiro y él recorrió con sus labios cada milímetro de su piel que estaba expuesta, le oyó suspirar mientras ella luchaba inútilmente por evitar emitir esos gemidos… entonces las manos de él descendieron por sus caderas, hasta sus muslos… en ese momento sintió como si una especie de niebla placentera bloqueara su mente… sus sentidos… su conciencia… instantes fugaces llegaban a su mente pero se sentía incapaz de procesarlos, solo deseaba que aquellas sensaciones continuaran… un repentino dolor la trajo por unos segundos a la realidad, se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de él, "Tranquila, pronto dejará de doler" le oyó decir con ternura, la voz de él se oía diferente, como ronca, abrió los ojos un momento y entonces dio en la cuenta de que los dos estaban desnudos en medio de las sábanas… y que ahora, eran uno… no había vuelta atrás, acababan de traspasar todos los límites… cerró los ojos mientras enredaba sus manos en aquellos blancos cabellos, pudo oír las dulces palabras que él le decía para confortarla mientras se iniciaba aquella "danza" con movimientos cada vez más rápidos, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada uno de ellos, cada vez más… por un momento creyó que enloquecería, deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero los besos de Toushiro la contenían, en medio de esos frenéticos movimientos entro en éxtasis total…

Deseaba encontrar palabras para decirle a Hinamori lo feliz que se sentía, pero al verla sonreír mientras se acomodaba en su pecho supo que ella sentía lo mismo, empezó a jugar con mechones del largo cabello de ella, la mujer que amaría por toda su vida ahora era suya y de nadie más.

**---- ----**

Apenas descendió del coche entró corriendo en la sala, le oyó decir al mayordomo que "La señorita Kuchiki se encerró en su habitación y no quiere hablar con nadie", pero no le importó, después de todo él no era nadie.

- (Llamando a la puerta) ¡Rukia, soy yo, ábreme!

- ¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar sola!

- ¡No pienso irme así que abre la maldita puerta!

Silencio

- ¡RUKIA!

- ¡Lárgate y déjame sola!

Algo no andaba bien y pensaba descubrir que era, entonces tuvo una idea, corrió hasta su habitación, buscó en los cajones de su velador hasta que dio con las llaves del balcón, lo abrió y corrió hasta la habitación de Rukia.

**---- ----**

Estaba llorando, sentada en el suelo al lado de la puerta, con las manos abrazando sus piernas y la cabeza apoyada entre sus rodillas… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… el mundo que conocía era todo mentira y más mentiras… ¿Como pudieron ocultarle algo tan importante?... unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Ichigo llamándola le hicieron reaccionar… pero no quería ver a nadie… necesitaba estar sola… pues así era como se sentía en ese momento, sola. Ichigo volvió a insistir, lo ignoró pero el gritó más fuerte y no le quedó mas remedio que pedirle que se fuera… luego otra vez silencio… una fría brisa entró por la puerta del balcón, movida por la inercia se puso de pie y caminó lentamente, extendió un brazo para cerrar la puerta pero otra mano la sujetó… Ichigo estaba de pie frente a ella:

- (Suavizando un poco su voz) Rukia ¿Qué pasa?

- (Tratando inútilmente de liberarse) ¿Acaso no entiendes? Quiero estar SOLA.

- ¿Acaso olvidaste que puedes confiar en mi?

- I-chigo…

- Confía en mi, Rukia.

- (Avalanzándose sobre su pecho) ¡Ichigo!

- (Abrazándola con un brazo y acariciándole el cabello con la otra mano) Cálmate, todo va a estar bien.

- (Sollozando) I-chigo… yo… ¡yo no soy un Kuchiki!

- (Desconcertado) ¿Qué? ¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?

- (Apretando los puños) Es verdad…

- ¿Ya le preguntaste a tu hermano?

Rukia solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada más, no le gustaba verla llorar.

---- ----

- ¡Y todo por culpa del estúpido de Hirako!

- (Ayudando a caminar a Hirako) Ya cálmate, Lisa, podías elegir quedarte en la fiesta como Kensei y Mashiro.

- (Enojada) Eso no hubiera servido de nada, esos dos hastían de tanto amor que destilan, además Love y Rose tuvieron que salir a buscar a Hiyori porque Rukia e Ichigo se desaparecieron… y el señor Ishin nos sugirió traer de vuelta a este imbécil, ¿Acaso no tengo razones para estar molesta, Hachi?

- Bueno tienes algo de razón…

- (Con tono de reproche) ¿Tú también te vas a poner de parte de ellos, Hachigen?

- ¡Mejor cállate, Hirako! ¡Si algo le llega a pasar a Hiyori yo te… AH! – Fue lo último que dijo Lisa antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

- (Dejando a Hirako sobre un sillón de la sala) Hirako, tu comportamiento con Hiyori no ha sido precisamente el mejor esta noche.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, esa desgraciada casi me fractura el cráneo y yo soy el culpable! Además no entiendo, a ella no le gustan los vestidos y mucho menos este tipo de calzado (levantando el zapato calado de tacón que sostenía en una mano)

- Hiyori quería verse bien, eso es todo, después de todo hoy…

- (Soltando una carcajada) Tendrían que pasar mil años para que Hiyori se viera como una chica.

- Me alegra que Lisa ya se haya ido a su habitación, (Caminado hacia el estudio) voy a llamar a Love para preguntarle si ya la encontraron.

Hirako se cruzó de brazos, no era la primera vez que Hiyori le pegaba en la cara pero esta era la primera vez que le salía un chichón así de grande, y nuevamente lo invadió esa extraña sensación, se había pasado todo el día algo angustiado, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante. Durante dos horas vio a Hachi ir de un lado a otro, luego alguien llamó a la puerta, Love y Rose habían regresado sin Hiyori. Al poco rato Ishin y las gemelas regresaban de la fiesta, Hachi le pidió prestado el coche para seguir buscando a Hiyori y luego salió junto con Love y Rose, los tres parecían muy enojados con Hirako.

Transcurrieron dos horas más, cuando Kensei y Mashiro regresaron de la fiesta eran casi las dos de la mañana.

- Hirako, creí que estarías descansando en tu cuarto- Le dijo Mashiro a modo de saludo.

- Eso quisiera pero Hachigen me llama cada cinco minutos para preguntarme por Hiyori. – Le respondió mientras le mostraba su móvil.

- Entonces ella aún no aparece. Ojala y no le haya pasado nada malo.

- Yo me preocuparía más por los pobres diablos que se atraviesen en su camino…

- Eres cruel, Hirako-kun, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, Kensei?

- (Dirigiéndose a la puerta) El taxi aún no se ha ido, salgamos a pedirle que nos de una vuelta por las calles aledañas.

- Bien, (A modo de regaño) y tú Hirako, deberías tener un poco más de corazón.

- ¡Que le pasa a todo el mundo!, Fui yo el que resultó lastimado por sin no se han dando cuenta (Señalando el chichón de su frente)

- ¡Eres un insensible!

- (Esperando de pie en la puerta y lanzándole una mirada sesina a Hirako) Mashiro, el taxi nos está esperando.

- (Dándole alcance a Kensei) Pobre Hiyori, este debe haber sido el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, Hirako estaba tieso, como de piedra… le invadió un sentimiento de culpa: Había olvidado que Hiyori cumpliría la mayoría de edad en noviembre… en ese momento todo volvió a tener sentido otra vez, y se sintió como el peor de los amigos. Se puso de pie y se quedó al lado de la ventana, esperando… como media hora después, un lujoso coche se detuvo cerca de al entrada, estaba oscuro pero pudo ver a un joven salir rápidamente del lado del conductor y abrir la puerta del copiloto… sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio descender a una joven rubia de mediana estatura, le sentaba bien ese vestido rojo, la vio conversar de algo con el otro joven, luego se dieron la mano, y el otro joven aprovechó para atraerla hacia él y robarlo un beso… Hirako estaba apunto de saltar por esa ventana, se sentía furioso pero entonces se quedó aturdido cuando vio que Hiyori le correspondía… eso no podía estar pasando, luego de varios segundos, se separaron y ella se dirigió a la casa mientras el desconocido regresaba a su auto.

- (Abriendo al puerta) ¿Quién era ese, Hiyori?

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ella lo apartó de un empellón y a paso rápido ganó las escaleras, trató inútilmente de seguirla, mientras la veía alejarse por el corredor tuvo la impresión de que acababa de perder algo importante.

**---- ----**

Abrió los ojos y fue parcialmente enceguecido por la luz que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta del balcón, intentó cubrirse los ojos con la mano y se percató de dos cosas: primera, no estaba en su habitación; segunda, Rukia dormía plácidamente a su lado… la contempló un momento, se veía hermosa a pesar de que había llorado a mares la noche anterior, se quedó a su lado para consolarla y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Volvió a contemplar su frágil figura, aún cuando estaba recostada sobre parte de su hombro derecho y sus manos descansaban sobre su pecho, él no lograba percibir su peso… respiraba pausadamente, parecía más tranquila, con su mano libre acarició su mejilla, su piel era suave…

- Ichigo…

- Buenos días, bella durmiente.

- (Abriendo los ojos) Eres el único amigo que tengo…

- (Mirándola a los ojos) Lo siento… pero yo… (Girándose para quedar frente a ella) Yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo… - Y empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

* * *

.

**Visita:** h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = W u H O e Y J p i c Q **Para ver el ending de este fic ;P**

* * *

**Si, al fin regresé**, **tras superar la inesperada "muerte"de mi portatil... para repararla** **se tuvo que sacrificar algo con mucho valor... su memoria, es decir, volvió en blanco a mis manos... a volver a empezar, pues como fanfiction estaba con problemas en su Server no se podía actualizar y para cuando volvió a estar online mi PC ya era historia.... buuu**

**Un saludo fraterno y mil gracias para:**

**Koraru-san... **Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia a pesar del tiempo XD... en el proximo capitulo sabras quien fue el que le dijo esas cosas a Rukia, y como habras podido leer, a Hiyori no le fue nada mal...

**Sakura Selene... **Urahara y Yoruichi agradecen tu felicitación... pero no crees que es el primer hijo de Urahara... el fic trae muchas sorpresas jejeje... Se viene el IchixRuki... y too Byakun AHHHH (Grito de emoción XD) Y con respecto a Hiyori, si que le tocó un "buen consuelo" see you...

**Maka 009chan... **Honto ni??? ¿tanto así te gusta mi historia? Eso me hace muy feliz... siento mucho la demora pero como habras leido, tuve problemas con mi PC... eso le puede suceder a cualquiera, mas aún en estos tiempos de hackers y virus informaticos al por mayor...

**Giuleeee.... C**reo que me pasé con una "e"... A mi tambien me encantan los vaizards... sabras quien torturo a Rukia con sus palabras en el proximo capitulo... cuando venga Bya-kun... Thanks a lot!!! por continuar con el fic...

**Shandi Himura... e**l que estaba detrás de la puerta era... tatatatan... no te digo, espera el siguiente capitulo... XD

**Naoko Tendo... **Gracias por no ser tan fan de mi fic y a pesar de ello leerlo... las clases son algo duras, felizmente ya pase por eso jejeje... cof cof.. volviendo al fic, en esta temporada nada es lo que parece... a si que preparate..**.**

**Story Love... **empiezo a creer que tienes la mente medio "Ecchi" jejeje... pero el que si es ecchi es nuestro Ichi, que le vamos a hacer, gracias por seguir con el fic... :)

**Maika**, Gone por la demora, espero que hays disfrutado de este capitulo y hasta el próximo... donde revelaré quien estaba detrás de la puerta...

**Alecita... **Suerte con lo que estés haciendo, tndras que esperar al siguiente capitulo para descubrir quien estaba tras la puerta, sobre los vaizards y turn back the pendulum... ¿has visto lo lindo que es Bya-kun cuando entrenaba y viene Yoruichi a molestarlo? es super lindo XD, Hirako ya aprendió su lección, por ahora, jejeje y con respecto a lo de Kaine, pues la respuesta es si... pero tendras que esperar hasta la otra temporada ¿te parece?

**Xavi... Sigues por aquí... ¡Que alegría!**... una vez mas te confundí... Hisana ya se murió, hace años... sorry.. y nos leemos...

**Kazuya Rj.**.. andas tan piña como yo, ¿no has pensado que tus numeros de fono de tu cel se almacenan en el chip?

**Xdoll**... Tu too cuidate mucho, nos leemos en el proximo cap... :)

Kuchiki Jae... gracias por tus comentarios, y bienvenida a este fic!!!

**Raymar**... Mil disculpas por la demora, tuve problemas informaticos jajajaja... ojala y te haya gustado el capitulo...

**Alex**... tambien excuse me por la demora, y deseo de todo corazon que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**ESTOY QUE BRINCO EN UN PIE PUES "MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS" A SUPERADO LAS MIL LECTURAS SOLO EN EL MES DE FEBRERO y para celebrar unos anuncios:**

**Primero;: A todos mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero eso no volvera a ocurrir, por lo menos en un par de meses jejeje, porque renuncie a mi trabajo (me enferme, tuve otro accidente y no me quedo de otra)**

**Segundo: No puso lemmon pero si un lime (creo que aún no estoy preparada jojojo)**

**Tercero: El que estaba detras de la puerta era.... tatatan... esperen al proximo capitulo... jijijiji**

**Cuarto: el fic comienza el 2 de octubre del 2008, la fiesta de Ukitake se reakiza el sabado 15 de noviembre... así que chicos a sacar las cuentas, a que no adivinan que dia termina el contrato....**

**Kisses **

**Milly-chan**

PD: Nos leemos el martes 3 de marzo 2009

**:P**


	26. True False?

.

Eran cercar de las 10 de la noche cuando por fin terminó con el espantoso trabajo en la oficina… era administrador y responsable de la asesoría a Gerencia (en pocas palabras, el gerente estaba de "pantalla"), en ocasiones terminaba llevándose el trabajo a su departamento para poder salir de aquella tediosa oficina… vivía sólo, en un departamento, a pesar de que le dijeron que "las puertas de la mansión estaban abiertas"… aquella mansión rebosaba en recuerdos, dolorosos aún, y aunque permaneciera en Tokio, prefería mantenerse solo y alejado de los demás familiares por los que apenas sentía una gota de aprecio. Después de revisar unos balances escribió un informe detallado de cómo el Gotei Corp. estaba por absorber las compañías de Kyoto a vista y paciencia de los administradores de esa zona, miró el reloj, casi medianoche, se recostó sobre el respaldar de la silla buscando un momento de descanso y sin querer cayó en el mundo de los sueños, hasta que un sonido le obligó a volver a la realidad, miró de reojo el reloj, era casi la una de la mañana:

- (Adormilado) ¿Aló?

- Ni-sama…

- (Reconociendo la voz de su interlocutora) ¿Rukia? ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

- Ni-sama… ¿En verdad soy adoptada? ¿No soy una Kuchiki?

- Quien… ¿quién te dijo eso?

- (Al borde de las lágrimas) Sólo respóndeme… ni-sama .

Silencio. La voz de Rukia reflejaba angustia, tristeza, estaba entrecortada, como si hubiera estado llorando, o tal vez, aún lloraba…

- ¡Ni-sama, di algo!

- Fue Gin ¿Verdad? El te lo dijo…

- Entonces… es cierto…

- Rukia necesitamos hablar… ¿Rukia?... ¿Aló?

Ella le había colgado.

* * *

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는 당신은**

**26. True, false?**

**

* * *

  
**

Los invitados empezaban a retirarse y la servidumbre se encargaba de poner orden en el gran salón. Ukitake y Unohana acababan de terminar de subir las escaleras y se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones cuando una preocupada Nanao se les acercó:

- No quisiera molestarlos pero, ¿Han visto a Hinamori? fui a ver si estaba en su cuarto y no la encontré.

- No te preocupes tanto, Nanao, seguramente salió con mi sobrino a dar una vuelta por el jardín… - Comentó un despreocupado Ukitake.

- (Algo molesta) Pero para la hora que es ellos dos ya deberían estar descansando.

- Entonces yo te acompaño a buscarlos, Nanao-nim.

- Gracias, Unohana-nim.

- P-pero Retsu, pensé que me acompañarías hasta mi habitación…

- (Con un leve sonrojo) Ya te dije que de eso nada hasta la boda, no quiero que tengas una recaída… vámonos, Nanao-nim.

- (Ve la expresión de tristeza de Ukitake) En verdad lo siento… - Da media vuelta y camina tras Unohana que ya estaba alejándose por el corredor.

Recorrieron todo el jardín, nuevamente por el salón principal y sus accesos, pero no los encontraban por ninguna parte, lo único que sabían, por información de los vigilantes y el mayordomo, era que ellos no habían salido de la casa. Siguieron preguntando (por insistencia de Nanao) y una de las mucamas les dijo que le pareció verlos ir para el lado este de la mansión, Unohana tuvo una sospecha, así que buscó pretextos para convencer a Nanao de volver a buscar en el jardín o en otra parte, pero nada parecía funcionar, vio con cierta preocupación como Nanao abría la puerta del cuarto de juegos, del estudio de Toushiro, y finalmente, la puerta de su habitación… Unohana deseó que la puerta estuviera con llave, pero la manija cedió sin ningún esfuerzo. Nanao apenas la abrió unos centímetros, cuando se quedó estática, y pálida por unos segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad, entonces respiró hondo y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando sintió que Unohana cerraba la puerta y la llevaba prácticamente a rastras de vuelta por el corredor:

- N-no puede ser… ellos dos… mi Hinamori y ese Toushiro… ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, Unohana!

- (Con voz calmada) No lo haré, creo que estas a punto de hacer algo incorrecto.

- ¿Incorrecto? ¡Incorrecto es lo que ese chico le hizo a mi niña! Es un…un…

- Toushiro es un buen muchacho, y si mal no recuerdo, es un año menor que tu hija.

- (Bajando un poco la voz) Esa no es excusa.

- De casualidad te diste cuenta de la expresión que tenían ellos dos, Nanao.

- Pues… ellos estaban sonriendo.

- Así es, además no hubiera servido hacer un escándalo, eso no retrocedería el tiempo… Yo le contaré a Jushiro, pero te sugiero que aún no le digas nada a Kyoraku-nim.

**---- ----**

- ¡Muy bien, todos arriba!

- (Cubriéndose la cara con la sábanas) Por favor, Hirako, apenas son las 9 de la madrugada…

- (Mas serio de lo habitual) Basta de niñerías, Mashiro, ¡Kensei, los espero a los dos en la sala en 5 minutos!

Luego de decir esto, Hirako salió de la habitación golpeando la puerta, realmente estaba malhumorado esa mañana, repitió la misma operación con el resto de habitaciones, excepto la de Hiyori, le pidió a Lisa que lo hiciera por él… Y tal como ordenó, cinco minutos después, 7 personas entre bostezos y con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, lo esperaban en la sala.

- Bien, este es el itinerario del día: Tenemos quince minutos para desayunar, luego saldremos hacia Yong Sang para hacer un breve reconocimiento y practicar las coreografías de la presentación en la pista de patinaje del Gran Hyatt, a las 2 de la tarde saldremos hacia Jun gu, tendremos el almuerzo cerca al ayuntamiento, al terminar haremos otro reconocimiento y practica en la pista de patinaje de la Plaza de Seoul, hasta las 7 de la tarde ¿Quedó todo claro?

- (Preguntando con una vocecita inocente) Hirako-kun, ¿No podemos dormir un poquito más?

- Petición negada, Mashiro, todos pasen al comedor de una buena vez.

Desayunaron en silencio y prácticamente por automatismo, Love dejó caer su rostro dos veces en el plato con cereal ocasionando las risitas de Lisa y Rose, Mashiro prácticamente se había quedado dormida por lo que Kensei pidió a una de las criadas que le hicieran un "desayuno para llevar". Con la minuciosidad de un colegio militar, quince minutos después, Hirako los obligaba a abordar la mini-van que los llevaría hasta Yong Sang. Se pasó todo el camino observando a Hiyori por el espejo retrovisor… a diferencia de otros días, traía el cabello sujeto en una sola coleta, un poco de maquillaje y un prendedor con forma de corazón en su abrigo… ¿De donde rayos había salido esa cosa?.

Se quedaron boquiabiertos apenas entraron al Gran Hyatt, no por nada Yu na Kim (Campeona olímpica en patinaje sobre hielo de Corea) lo tenía entre sus lugares favoritos para entrenar… era un lugar asombrosamente bello, su contacto con Korea, Tessai, se encontraba allí, habló con Hirako y Hachigen para explicarles como iban los contratos, luego todos fueron a los cambiadores. Cuando estaban listos se dirigieron hacia la pista de hielo, fue una experiencia única, la superficie del hielo era totalmente regular y uniforme, lo que hacía casi imposible equivocarse o caerse durante una rutina. El tiempo se pasó volando, hicieron un último ensayo y al terminar:

- (Aplaudiendo) ¡Increíble! ¡Realmente son increíbles!

- (Acercándose rápidamente) ¿Qué haces aquí, Kira?

- (Con una sonrisa) Esta mañana antes de salir noté que habías olvidado tus patines en mi auto y vine a traértelos.

- (Recibiendo la caja con los patines) G-gracias, no te hubieras molestado… pero ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

- Fui a buscarte en la casa donde te dejé ayer y el mayordomo me dijo que vinieron aquí.

- Ya veo.

- ¡HIYORI, es hora de irnos!

- Lo siento Kira, pero tengo que irme.

- ¿A dónde irán?

- A Jun-gu a almorzar luego entrenaremos en la Plaza de Seoul.

- Entonces tengo una proposición que hacerte…

**---- ----**

Las cosas no salieron tan mal durante el ensayo, pero justo al terminar observó a cierto tipo de rubia cabellera aplaudiendo y a Hiyori acercándose a él casi de inmediato… nuevamente se sintió enojado, prefirió darles la espalda y reunir al resto del grupo, todos fueron a cambiarse, menos Hiyori y no le quedó más remedio que llamarla… y luego se fue a recoger sus cosas para subir al mini-van, precisamente cuando estaba apunto de subirse:

- Shinji, después de almorzar empezaremos el entrenamiento como a las 4 ¿no?

- (Extrañado porque Hiyori le estaba hablando) Asi es, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Puedo alcanzarlos allá? Es que Kira me invitó a almorzar…

- ¡NO!

- ¡Y POR QUE NO, BOKE!

- ¡PORQUÉ ME DA LA GANA!

- ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO, CALVO!

- He dicho que no y… un momento ¿Dijiste "Kira"?

- (Algo desconcertada, pues esperaba que la pelea continuara) Si, eso dije.

Hirako cerró la puerta de la mini-van de golpe y empezó a caminar casi corriendo por el estacionamiento en busca del auto de la noche anterior, no le fue muy difícil encontrarlo, Hiyori aún más confundida se limitó a seguirlo, vio como Hirako se acercó a Kira:

- ¿Kira Izuru?

- (Dándose la vuelta para ver mejor a quién le preguntaba) Hola Shinji, ha pasado tiempo, el abuelo y Yachiru estarán felices de saber que estás por aquí.

- (Amenazante) No te atrevas a decirles nada.

- (Dándole un codazo en la espalda a Hirako) Compórtate, Shinji, y que alguien me explique que está pasando aquí.

- Bueno, lo que ocurre es que Shinji y yo somos primos, (Mirando a Hirako) Y estaba casi seguro que me reconocerías cuando te vi dentro de la pista de hielo.

- La verdad estaba mirando hacia otra parte… - Respondió Hirako, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

- (Apuntándoles con un dedo) N-no lo puedo creer… ustedes… ¡USTEDES SON FAMILIARES!

- Pues, sí… y supongo que eso hará que permitas que Hiyori y yo podamos almorzar juntos ¿Verdad?

-¿Y por qué no mejor vienen con nosotros? Tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo, "primito".

- (Acercándose al grupo de tres personas que conversaban al lado de un auto) ¿Qué esta pasando?

- No pasa nada, Kensei, ¿Ya están todos en la movilidad? (Lo ve asentir con la cabeza) Bueno, Hiyori y su "amigo" vendrán a almorzar con nosotros.

Kira insistió en que Hiyori y él los seguirían en su auto pero Hirako decidió que todos irían en la mini-van, después de todo el auto de Kira estaba seguro dentro del estacionamiento del Gran Hyatt. Para Kira y Hiyori fue bastante incómodo, los demás insistieron en que se sentaran juntos y los observaban expectantes y con peculiares sonrisas en sus rostros, menos Hirako, que estaba extremadamente serio con los brazos cruzados en el asiento del copiloto.

**---- ----**

- (Colocando una pila de files) Este es el informe de los estados de cuenta de la sede de Kyoto, este es un informe del análisis realizado y las posibles soluciones, aquí una lista de sugerencias…

- E-espera, Kuchiki-san ¿En serio piensas marcharte?

- (Con la expresión fría que lo caracteriza) Acaso piensa que estaba bromeando.

- Ehm… N-no, pero, si te vas perderás tu puesto en la compañía y además…

- Ya lo sé, y no me importa.

- Disculpen, Kuchiki-sama ya conseguí lo que me encargó.

- Gracias, Sazae-san. (Mirando por última vez al gerente de la compañía) Bueno, eso es todo, compermiso.

- ¡Espera, Kuchiki-san!

Byakuya llevaba prisa así que ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta al salir, su secretaria le entregó un sobre con lo necesario y sin más tomó el ascensor para ir al sótano, subió a su automóvil y condujo hasta el aeropuerto de Tokio, después de todo, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

- ¡Sazae-san!

- (Entrando de prisa a la oficina del gerente) En que puedo servirle, señor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te encargó Kuchiki-san?

- Kuchiki-sama me pidió que le consiguiera un pasaje en la ruta Tokio-Seoul.

- ¡Qué!

- Eso fue lo que me encargó, señor.

- Bien, ya puedes irte, Sazae-san.

- Compermiso señor.

**---- ----**

Se sentía como sumergida en una agradable y cálida sensación, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido así de cómoda, sintió que alguien acariciaba tiernamente una de sus mejillas y entonces recordó las preocupaciones y la tristeza del día anterior… y a la persona que se quedó a su lado confortándola:

- (Apenas audible) Ichigo…

- Buenos días, bella durmiente.

- (Abriendo los ojos) Eres el único amigo que tengo…

- (Mirándola a los ojos) Lo siento… pero yo… (Girándose para quedar frente a ella) Yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo…

Estaba atónita por esas palabras, y luego sintió como los brazos de Ichigo la envolvían y él la besaba… ¡Oh Kami! Ichigo la estaba besando… y no era un beso cualquiera, dejó de hacerle caso a su mente y dejó que su corazón actuara… y su corazón le dijo que correspondiera ese beso. Era como si los dos hubieran quedado atrapados en esas caricias que se prodigaban solo con los labios…

- (Llamando a la puerta) Kia-chan, ¿Estás despierta?... ¡Kia-chan!

En ese momento tomaron conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo: estaban en la misma cama, besándose apasionadamente, traían puesta la misma ropa del día anterior y para rematar, habían dormido juntos.

- (Apartando a Ichigo de un empujón) Es Yuzu… ¿Qué hacemos?

- (Algo aturdido por la caída) N-no lo sé…

- (Asustada y nerviosa) ¿C-cómo que no sabes?

- (Poniéndose de pie) ¿Acaso quieres que me esconda o algo así?

Estaba algo fastidiado por la repentina interrupción, como movido por un presentimiento miró a Rukia a los ojos, y la forma como lo miraba no le gustó…

- (Abriendo la puerta) Hola Yuzu-chan.

- ¡Kia-chan! Por un momento pensé que no abrirías… eto… ¿Por qué sigues con la ropa de ayer, Kia-chan?

- (Risa nerviosa) Es que ayer… ayer llegué algo tarde y me dormí apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada…

- Ya veo, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que oni-chan no me contesta cuando toco la puerta de su cuarto… debe estar dormido como un tronco…

- O tal vez está en el baño… b-bueno, es otra posibilidad (Otra vez risa nerviosa)

- Podría ser… ¿Sabes? Los amigos de Oni-chan se fueron como a las nueve, dijeron algo de un ensayo en Yong San, y como no bajaron a desayunar quise venir a ver si estaba todo bien.

- Claaaro que todo está bien, Yuzu…

- (Con una sonrisa) Me alegro, no te habrás olvidado que prometiste que pasarías la tarde con nosotros, ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Entonces te dejo para que te cambies, y bajes a almorzar.

- ¿A almorzar?

- (Saliendo de la habitación de Rukia) Sí, es casi mediodía.

Cerró la puerta, se apoyó sobre esta y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

- (Saliendo del baño) Solo faltaba que le dijeras que estaba en "tu" baño.

- (Cruzándose de brazos) No se me ocurrió decir otra cosa, Baka.

- ¿Otra vez comenzamos con los insultos?

- Mejor vete a tu habitación, tengo que cambiarme, si no bajo pronto Yuzu se puede molestar (Ichigo se acerca y la abraza por la cintura) ¿Q-qué haces?

- (En un susurro) No olvides que puedes confiar en mi, Rukia.

Luego de dejar un beso en la frente de Rukia, Ichigo salió por la puerta del balcón. No podía negar que había algo en Ichigo que le atraía, a pesar del tiempo. Después de un relajante baño, procurando no pensar en lo que le dijo el idiota de Gin la noche anterior, se vistió y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar a la sala. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Ichigo la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera:

- Tardas demasiado, empezaba a creer que me convertiría en una estatua de piedra…

- Nadie te dije que me esperaras, baka.

- Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca, "enana".

- Idiota.

- Malgeniada.

- Tarado.

- Z…

- ¡Oni-chan! ¡Kia-chan!

- (Típica voz fingida) Como te va, Yuzu-chan.

- Karin y papá nos esperan en el comedor.

Fue un almuerzo divertido, después de varias semanas la familia volvía a reunirse en la mesa, Rukia sintió nostalgia al ver la escena, y se preguntó que pasó con su verdadera familia…

- Kia-chan ¿No te gusta la comida?

- N-no es eso, solo estaba recordando las veces que comíamos así en Karakura, Yuzu.

- Es verdad, era muy divertido entonces… ¿A dónde iremos después de almorzar?

- Podemos ir a Jun gu, al parque de diversiones… - Propuso Rukia.

- ¡Genial! Y después de eso podemos ir a ver a los amigos de Oni-chan en su ensayo.

Yuzu era la más animada del grupo, arrastraba a Karin a cada juego en el que se subía, cuando entraron en la casa del terror, Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron afuera a esperarlas.

- (Sentándose en una banca) ¿Crees que tarden mucho?

- (Sentándose a su lado) No lo sé, a Yuzu le asusta todo lo que se mueva en la oscuridad, por cierto, ¿Estás bien, Rukia?

- (Fingiendo indiferencia) Sí, claro.

- No mientas, has estado distraída.

- (Fastidiado) Tengo razones para estarlo ¿No?

- (Poniéndose de pie) Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- (Halando su muñeca obligándola a seguirlo) Sólo ven conmigo.

Al principio estaba molesta con Ichigo, ella deseaba un momento para pensar y el la estaba haciendo recorrer medio parque de diversiones, hasta que se detuvieron frente al stand de productos de "Chappy":

- (Entregándole una caja) Toma.

- (Mirando la caja que le acababa de entregar Ichigo) ¿Un kit de escritorio de Chappy?

- (Desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas) Te lo debía desde la otra vez…

- (Breve silencio) ¡Gracias, Ichigo!

Inesperadamente, Rukia abrazó a Ichigo, haciendo que se le erizara la piel, no tardó en abrazarla también, pero eso ya no parecía suficiente para él, con ayuda de sus manos hizo que le morena quedara de puntillas, extrañada, ella levantó la cara como queriendo preguntarle que pasaba y él aprovecho el momento para besarle, primero en la mejilla y luego en los labios…

- Hump, Hump, disculpen "tortolitos".

- (Separándose abruptamente y diciendo al mismo tiempo) Yuzu… Karin…

- ¿Vez Yuzu? Te dije que no te preocuparas, ellos estaban "bien" (les lanza una mirada maliciosa)

- Kia-chan… ¿Onichan y tú son novios?

- (Otra vez al mismo tiempo) ¡No!

- ¿Entonces por que se sonrojan tanto? Vámonos Yuzu, démosles algo de privacidad, para que continúen lo que estaban haciendo.

- Pero Karin, yo quiero ir a ver a los amigos de Onichan en el ayuntamiento.

- (Voz fingida) Sí, esa es una buena idea, Yuzu, vamos.

Ni Karin ni Ichigo parecían muy contentos, Karin lo único que quería era irse a la mansión para "chatear" por el msn… Ichigo por su lado, quería un momento a solas con Rukia. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron a la pista de hielo de la Plaza de Seoul, y se toparon con un curioso espectáculo.

---- ----

- Muy bien, vayan a cambiarse.

- Pero Hirako-kun… ¿No deberíamos dormir un poquito después del almuerzo?

- Estamos con un atraso de 30min, así que, Mashiro, deja de comportarte como una…

- (Kensei, con actitud amenazante) Cuidado con lo que dices, Hirako.

- ¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a cambiarse! (Mientras los demás se alejaban) Creo que ahora podremos hablar, Kira.

- (Serio) No piensas ir a ver al resto de la familia, ¿Verdad?

- (Negando con la cabeza) Y hazme el favor de no decirles nada.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo, el abuelo está preocupado, debes conocer a tu prometida, el otro día me presentó a su padre, ellos están en Korea.

- (Con una media sonrisa) Así que el "viejo" está aquí… esto se pondrá interesante.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Por supuesto, pero no pienso someterme a las órdenes de "Yamaji", puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no distraigas al elenco ¿Vale?

- Nunca creí que te vería celoso…

- (Levantando a Kira por el cuello de la chaqueta) ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

Mientras tanto en los cambiadores…

- Hirako-kun es un tirano…

- Ignóralo como lo hago yo, Mashiro – Respondió Hiyori de mala gana.

- (Abrazándola por el cuello) ¡Aún no puedo creer que ese Kira bailara el bolero de Ravel contigo, Hiyori!

- ¡Ya suéltame, Mashiro!... Mashiro… Mmm

- Mashiro, deja en paz a Hiyori, se está poniendo azul.

- (Soltando a Hiyori) Ups… lo siento… por cierto, creo que ví a tu hermana ayer, y al lindo de…

- (Cerrando con fuerza el casillero donde acababa de dejar sus cosas) Vayamos a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento en la pista.

En los cambiadores de hombres...

- Me extrañó que Lisa no se quedara ayer en la fiesta, ¿Tú que opinas Rose? – Comentó Love tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- Se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba allí, eso es todo.

- ¿Su hermana?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes, Love? Eso si es raro… - Se animó a intervenir Kensei, pero con tono burlón.

- No te burles de mi, Kensei, ehm, Rose… ¿Ya se lo has dicho a Lisa?

- (Con la serenidad que lo caracteriza) No es tu asunto, Love, porque mejor no le preguntas a Kensei si ya le propuso a Mashiro…

- (Molesto) Basta ya, Rose.

- ¿Proponerle a Mashiro?... (Mirando a Kensei) ¡Kensei, acaso tú!

- (Lanzando una mirada con odio a Rose) De todas formas te ibas a enterar, pienso proponerle matrimonio a Mashiro…

- ¡P-pero por qué! ¡Si decías que era molesta, glotona y te sacaba de quicio!

- ¡Cállate Love, o te rompo la cara! – Le dijo Kensei a Love con un tono amenazante.

Dentro del cambiador de los hombres se inició un reverendo escándalo, apoyado del otro lado de la puerta, Hirako permanecía inmóvil, aquella noticia era algo inesperado, se llevó una mano al pecho, apretando un anillo que llevaba colgado al cuello con una cadena, escondido bajo la camisa. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta para poner orden y llevar a todos a la pista. Se sorprendieron al ver que las chicas ya estaban realizando ejercicios de calentamiento, se unieron por algunos minutos y luego iniciaron con la primera rutina: Lisa y Rose con el vals de WestMinster, Rose no pudo pasar por alto los gestos nada decorosos que hacía Love para molestarlo:

- Ese estúpido…

- ¿Pasa algo, Rose?

- N-no… no es nada (risa nerviosa)

Hicieron un giro, un loop y terminaron con un butterfly, cuando salían de la pista:

- Kensei y tu actúan raro últimamente, me pregunto que se traen entre manos.

- No es nada, Lisa, son imaginaciones tuyas.

Kensei pasaba en medio de los dos para ir al encuentro de Mashiro, que ahora hacía algunas figuras con Hirako y Hiyori… se suponía que Hiyori y Hirako eran dos soldados que vigilaban que Mashiro no saliera al mundo exterior, entonces ella (con ayuda de una melodía triste y algunos pasos en el hielo) se pone triste y le clama a la luna (en este caso, Lisa) para que venga su príncipe a rescatarla (Ya se imaginan quien es: Kensei) y entonces el principe entra y lucha con los soldados y rescata a la princesa, cerrando la rutina con un vals… así se suponía que tenía que ser, pero:

Mashiro iniciaba su rutina, cuando vio que Love hacía extrañas señas a Kensei, por poco y se choca con Hirako, por su lado, Hiyori acaba de notar que en las gradas hay unas personas conversando con Kira, en especial una chica pelirosa que dijo a viva voz: "¡Hola Shinji!"… "Quién es esa y como se atreve a llamar a Shinji por su nombre" pensó antes de golpearse con "algo" que no resultó ser otro que el mismo Hirako:

- (A regañadientes) Por qué estás tan distraída, Mono pecoso.

- (En el mismo tono) Tú eres el que se interpuso en mi camino, estúpido calvo.

- (En voz baja) Pues ya vete de una vez a tu lado, mounstro.

- (Levantado un poco la voz) No puedo, las cuchillas de mi patín se atoraron con tu pantalón, afeminado.

Entrando en la pista…

- ¿Está todo en orden, Hirako, Hiyori?

- No es nada que no podamos solucionar, Lisa.

- ¡Oye Kensei! ¡Creo que Love quiere jugar a la "charada"! – gritó con su clásica inocencia, Mashiro.

- (Acercándose con un aura lúgubre hacia Love) Maldito bastardo, ¡No huyas!

- (Entrando a la pista de hielo para tratar de huir de la furia de Kensei) ¡Yo no hice nada!

- (Persiguiendo a Love, los dos pasan cerca de Mashiro) Mashiro, por favor ignora a este tonto…

- (Patinando tras Kensei haciendo pucheros) ¡Pero yo quiero adivinar lo que Love quiere decirme!

- (Entrando a la pista de patinaje) ¡Ya basta, compórtense!

- ¡Rose, necesito de tu ayuda, Hiyori y Hirako se quedaron atorados! – Llamó Lisa a Rose.

- (Usando a Hirako, y por ende a Hiyori, como escudo para protegerse de Kensei) ¡Ya déjame en paz, Kensei, solo díselo a Mashiro y ya!

- (Apareciendo detrás de Kensei) ¿Decirme qué?

Love iba rrastrando por la pista a Hirako y Hiyori como "escudos" mientras Kensei lo perseguía con mirada de asesino en serio, Mashiro seguía a Kensei repitiendo la misma pregunta, Rose y Lisa los seguían para pedirles que dejaran a Hiyori y a Hirako… mientras tanto en las graderías:

- Esa es una rutina bastante extraña…

- Creo que esa no es una rutina, Yachiru, por lo menos no era así en la mañana – Respondió Kira.

- (Levantando los brazos y cruzando sus manos atrás de su cabeza) Ese tonto de Hirako, que espera para soltar a esa rubia pecosa…

- Se llama Hiyori, Ikkaku, y no recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras – Contestó un disgustado Kira.

- Vamos, no discutan en plena vía pública, Kira le avisó a Yachiru y ella nos invitó a venir y asunto arreglado ¿O me equivoco? – Intervino Yumichkika tratando de caldear los ánimos.

- Yumichikka, ¿No te ha dado la impresión de que nuestro "primito" Kira parece interesado en esa "Hiyori"?

- ¿Es eso cierto, Kira-kun? – Se apresuró a preguntar Yachiru.

- Ehm… bueno…

- (Yachiru, con un alta voz salido de Dios sabe donde) ¡SHINJI-KUN, YA DEJA EN PAZ A LA NOVIA DE KIRA-KUN!

Volvemos a la pista de hielo…

- ¡¿Cómo que es tu novio?!

- ¡Si tu tienes a esa enana pelirrosa yo también puede tener un novio! ¡Yo me largo!

Hiyori hizo un intento por liberar de Hirako pero en su lugar, las cosas empeoraron, Love los deslizaba a gran velocidad por el hielo lo cual hizo que fallara en su intento, ahora tenía los dos pies "atorados" por lo que tuvo que sujetarse de los brazos de Hirako para no caerse.

- ¿No que te ibas?

- Creo que se atoró mi otro pie…

- Maldición… ¡Love para de una buena vez, me estoy mareando!

- ¡Voy a matarte, Love! – Gritó un atemorizante Kensei.

- Kensei ya basta, estas exagerando las cosas – Trató de calmarlo Rose.

- Rose, ¿Tú sabes lo que quiere decirme Kensei? – Pregunto Mashiro poniendo cara de "cachorrito".

- Bu-eno…Kensei me dijo…

- (Rodeado de un aura lúgubre) ¡No te atrevas, Rose!

- ¡Deja de amenazar a Rose y a Love, y di de una maldita vez lo que tengas que decir! – Intervino Lisa produciendo un repentino silencio.

- (Tragando saliva) Ma-ma-mashiro... yo… yo que-quería…

- ¡Pregúntale de una buena vez si quiere ser tu esposa!

- ¡LOVE, VOY A MATARTE!

Una vez más, a la persecución.

- (De pie e inmóvil) ¿De qué estará hablando Love?

- (Colocándole una mano en el hombro) Mashiro, Kensei quiere casarse contigo, ya sabes, vivir juntos y formar una familia.

- (Tomó una actitud pensativa por unos minutos y luego) No lo puedo creer ¡ACEPTOOO! – Y salió disparada como una bala.

- ¡Espera Mashiro, vas muy rápido! – gritó Lisa, y no tuvo más remedio que ir tras su amiga.

Por la velocidad a la que iba, Mashiro se llevó de encuentro a Rose que trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a Kensei, luego se chocaron con Kensei, para golpear a Hiyori y Hirako y caer todos sobre Love, finalmente, Lisa a causa de la velocidad, quedó como cereza encima del pastel.

---- ----

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso, Onichan?

- (Levantando los hombros) Lo ignoro, Yuzu.

- ¡Ichi-chan!

- ¿Yachiru?

- Ah, Rukia también está aquí… (Mirando a las gemelas) Ustedes deben ser las hermanas de Ichi-chan, son muy monas.

- Ichi-ni, ¿Quién es esta tía?

- (Con una "gotita") Es la nieta del hombre más rico de Corea.

- Yachiru-agashi, ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?

- No seas tan formal, Rukia-chan, vine con unos parientes a conocer a la novia de Kira-kun.

- Vámonos Yachiru, Kira bajó para ver como estaba esa chica… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

- "Hiyori", ay Ikakku, tu memoria es de lo peor.

- Cállate, Yumichika, y larguémonos.

Ikaku miró a Ichigo y compañía, pero no dijo nada y salió seguido de Yumichika y Yachiru que movía las manos graciosamente a modo de despedida.

---- ----

Todos se encontraban a un lado de la pista de patinaje, Kensei y Mashiro estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sin animarse a decir nada, Lisa se disculpaba con los demás, Hiyori tenia una muñeca vendada y Kira le preguntaba constantemente si estaba todo bien, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, mientras trataba de ver como se encontraba Shinji. Hachi revisó a Hirako y a Love, a pesar de que todo indicaba que Love era el más afectado, se sorprendió al ver que solo tenía algunos golpes pero ninguno de gravedad, el que si resultó lesionado fue Hirako:

- Bien, creo que es una entesopatía, necesitamos llevarte al hospital y no podrás patinar por unos días, realmente lo siento, Hirako.

- No te preocupes, voy a cambiarme y nos vamos…

- ¿Y qué haremos nosotros? – Preguntó Rose.

- (Después de dar una mirada alrededor) Pueden hacer lo que quieran, nos vemos.

Cuando Hirako y Hachi se disponían a tomar un taxi, Ichigo se ofreció a llevarlos a un hospital, y arrastró a Rukia con él. Las gemelas se quedaron con los demás, jugando en la pista de hielo. Tardaron un poco más una hora en lo que los médicos atendían a Hirako, quien trataba de restarle importancia al asunto, pero las sospechas de Hachigen resultaron ciertas… cuando iban de regreso a la mansión de los Kurosaki, sorpresivamente Ichigo ordenó una parada cerca de un templo y les pidió que continuaran, Rukia y él se quedaron allí.

Caminaron en silencio cuesta arriba, la primera vez fue más fácil porque iban en la motocicleta de Ichigo, pero después de todo caminar no fue tan malo, llegaron a la parte más alta cuando ya caía la noche, y vieron como las luces de la ciudad se encendían poco a poco.

- Rukia, ¿Puedes contarme lo que pasó ayer?

- (Luego de un breve silencio) Ichigo ¿Recuerdas las cosas que te dije cuando estábamos en la secundaria, acerca de mi familia?

- Sí.

- (Agachando la cabeza) Ayer me encontré con alguien, y me dijo: _"¿Acaso no sabes que eres adoptada? ¿Piensas acaso que tu parecido con Hisana era solo una coincidencia? Ella te estaba buscando, pues no te encontró en el lugar donde tus padres te abandonaron, así dió con la familia Kuchiki, ella se casó con tu hermano para estar cerca tuyo._"

- Quién te haya dicho eso es un idiota…

- (Con una media sonrisa) Tal vez tengas razón… (Seria nuevamente) Pero resultó ser cierto después de todo.

- No deje que eso cambie las cosas, tu fuiste y seguirás siendo Rukia, seas o no una Kuchiki.

- Gracias, Ichigo… Volvamos a casa o los demás se preocuparán por nosotros.

- Rukia, ¿Quién fue la persona que te dijo todas esas cosas?

- Te responderé si me prometes una cosa (Mirando a Ichigo a los ojos) No harás nada en contra de esa persona…

- Pero, Rukia…

- Nada de peros, ¿Lo prometes, Ichigo?

- (De mala gana) Esta bien, lo prometo.

- Fue Ichimaru Gin.

---- ----

Descendieron por el camino para darse cuenta que el chofer esperaba en la parte donde los habían dejado, al parecer Hirako le pidió que volviera por ellos dos, se subieron en el coche y nuevamente permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino… con la excepción que Ichigo tomó una de las manos de Rukia y en respuesta, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

Cuando llegaron notaron que todos los coches y camionetas estaban en la entrada de la casa, seguro los otros ya habían vuelto, pero había un auto que no le era familiar, entonces entraron en la casa:

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaron muchachos!

- Cállate, Ishin.

- No sean tan rudo con tu padre… Rukia-chan tiene visita, por si no lo habías notado.

En ese momento se percató de quien estaba sentado a unos metros detrás de su padre. Se volvió hacía Rukia y la oyó decir:

- Ni-sama…

**:P**

**Mensajes para:**

**Shandi Himura**… ¡Fallaste! No fue Renji (aparte que aún falta para que él haga su aparición), Al parecer Ichigo uso la típica frase: "El que no arriesga no gana" y no le fue nada mal, jejeje… Por voto unánime, Hirako es un tonto jejeje.

**Naoko Tendo**… Bueno, ya no tendrás que atar cabos pues ya leiste la conversación completita, a propósito de finales de capítulo, medio que los estoy dejando predecibles y con poco suspenso… habrá de trabajar en ello.

**Story Love**… KAWAIII!!! Grito de emoción por que te gusta como va la historia… y que bueno que te gustaron los opening y ending… con respecto a Orihime, por ahora medio que es dejada de lado… pero de todas maneras es parte importante de esta historia (no olvides que por su culpa empezó todo… bueno, en parte, jojojo)

**Koraru-san**… Domo Arigatou!!! Me encantó la parte en que escribiste: "Toma Hirako, por animal"… no pude evitar reír cuando la leí, y seee tuve otro accidente (mi hermana dice que me estoy escapando de la "pelona")

**Xdoll**… Me encantó tu review… en este capítulo algunas de las explicaciones que espero aclaren parte de tus interrogantes… ¿En serio quieres que cuente más sobre el pasado de Rukia?

**Raymar**…Gracias por la review (no sé pero me animan a escribir) y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, read soon…

**Karola-chan**… Eto… lo del lemmon está en trámite, no es mucho pedir pero poco a poco se llega a Roma… kisses and read you soon (I wait it) :)

**Eva Vidal**… ¡Estoy contenta! Porque aún sigues leyendo mi historia, eso de las monedas nos pasó a todos algunas veces (más aún si vas en la universidad, jejeje) y acertaste, era Gin, jojojo, see you…

**Sakura Selene**… Bueno, lo del opening es algo referencial, en sí el ending es más explícito acerca de lo que pasa en el fic, y si te das cuenta, la "bruja" no aparece hasta casi el final… y después de su aparición hay tres imágenes más… algo más sobre los sentimientos de Hiyori en el siguiente capitulo…

**Alecita**… Otra vez tus reviews divertidas (ya las estaba extrañando) ¿Ya calculaste cuando termina el contrato?... renuncié porque tuve dos accidentes, me lesioné una rodilla y mi jefa se quejó por "abandono de plaza de SERUMS" se inició todo un proceso (que debe seguir allá en Huancayo pero no me interesa, ya estoy en Tacna con mi familia jejeje)

**Xavi**… Hace rato que paro haciendo salsas con los nombres, pero ya estoy mejorando, la verdad prefiero "Kira" a "Izuru" no sé porque… please, no te enfades…

**Chofísima**… Gracias por tus apreciaciones sobre mi trabajo (el fic y los videos) y espero que este capitulo cubra tus expectativas, un abrazo virtual…

**Sasusaku95**… Gome!! Me había olvidado que tu querías a Touhiro… pero si te diste cuenta habrá un ShiroxRangiku, pero no como lo crees (malpensada :P) ella es responsable en parte del rompimiento de ellos dos… ups, tremendo spoiler XD

**EmiRuki**... Thanks a lot!!! y espero que continues con la lectura del fic... nos leemos pronto :)

**No quiero irme antes de dejar unos anuncios:**

**Primero****: ¡MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE VISITARON LOS VIDEOS DE OPENING Y ENDING EN YOUTUBE! Y muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios. Las canciones son: "Cocoon ver. ****Nudy Show" (Opening) y "Shape of your love" (Ending) de Anna Tsuchiya, disco Nudy Show, Noviembre 2008…**

**Segundo****: Tengo una idea pero no sé si puede ser, así que les dejo algunas preguntas:**

**¿Con quién debe quedarse Hiyori?**

**¿Por qué nadie me ha preguntado donde está Urahara?**

**¿Se han dado cuenta que Rukia podría ser coreana y no japonesa?**

**¿Quién creen que sea la hermana de Lisa? ¿Vale la pena contar esa historia?**

**¿Debo hacer que Ulquiorra y los otros aparezcan en el fic?**

**¿Byakuya debe quedar solo o "conocer" a alguien?**

**¿Por que solo Ale me pregunta por Kaien?  
**

**Tercero****: ¿Ya saben que día termina el contrato?**

**Mil besitos, **

**Milly-chan**

**XD**

PD: NEXT CHAPTER: Memories and Tanabata

**¿Debería publicar martes y sábado o lunes y viernes?**

**:P  
**


	27. Memories and Tanabata

#

_Esa noche salieron todos a celebrar Tanabata, también celebraban el próximo inicio de su primera gira alrededor de Japón, todos sonreían y trataban de superar el susto que sufrieron esa tarde durante un ensayo__, todos menos dos personas…_

_Se separó del grupo apenas se percató que ella no estaba, y recorrió el poco transitado camino hacia el bosque, adornado con originales lámparas y banderines, cruzó el puente y se adentró en el bosque, la encontró sentada en la rama baja de un roble viejo, el único árbol que no tenía ninguna tanzaku, se acercó y dio un suave tirón del pie que colgaba:_

_- HEY, ¿Por qué siempre te alejas de las personas, "mono"?_

_- (Baja de la ramo de un salto, respira hondo) Lo siento, Shinji._

_-(Adivinando a lo que se refería la chica) __Soy yo quien debería disculparse, boke._

_- Pero es que… (Desviando la mirada) Por mi culpa te quedaste calvo de verdad._

_- __(Llevándose una mano a la cabeza) ¡Oye no estoy calvo! El cabello me llegue casi hasta el hombro, ¿Lo ves?_

_- Demo…_

_- ¡Sin peros! En realidad fui yo quien se asustó más, calculé mal y terminé lastimándote el rostro._

_-__ (Señalando un parche de unos 3cm en una de sus mejillas) Esto no es nada, el doctor me dijo que no era tan profunda y sanaría sin dejar marcas._

_- Y mi cabello volverá a crecer..._

_El cielo se iluminó en medio de estruendos, iniciaba la exhibición de fuegos artificiales, Hirako permaneció contemplado a Hiyori por un largo tiempo:_

_- ¡Qué tanto me ves, boke! – Le dijo ella mientras le amenazaba con uno de sus puños._

_- (Con tristeza en la mirada) Hiyori, tú y yo no volveremos a patinar en pareja nunca más._

* * *

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**27. Memories and Tanabata**

**Están invitados a visitar: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 1 j T v V f 8 T D - E **Solo quiten los espacios y se toparan con el opening del fic.... si les da pereza, solo pasen por mi perfil y hagan clic en el link correspondiente ;P  
**

* * *

**_La lluvia cayendo y tantos recuerdos_****_ ya olvidados…_**

_._

- (Contemplando distraídamente la fuente del jardín de los Kurosaki) Shinji baka.

- No has perdido la costumbre de hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas, Hiyori.

- (Después de erizarse toda por el susto, arroja una de sus zapatillas al rostro de Hirako) Me asustaste, ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, calvo!

- (Apenas logrando esquivar la zapatilla) ¿Estás tratando de matarme? "Mono violento".

- ¡TUUU! (Recordando el incidente de la tarde) ¿No deberías estar descansando?

- (Dando algunos pasos para acercarse a Hiyori) Solo salí a tomar algo de aire.

- (Cruzándose de brazos) Idiota. Estás cojeando, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Él hizo un gesto extraño, se detuvo a medio metro de ella y se acomodó para mirar la fuente también.

- Shinji, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No sé de que estás hablando, tonta.

- Esta tarde, tú… me protegiste para que nadie más me caiga encima, sólo yo golpeé a Love, lo demás cayeron sobre…

- Deliras, mono pecoso, deja de decir suposiciones sin sentido.

- ¡No son suposiciones sin sentido! ¡Yo no te pedí que me protegieras así que deja de hacerlo, Shinji!

- (Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos) Kira es el tercer nieto de Yamamoto-sama, y su segundo nieto "predilecto", atrapaste un "pez gordo", se nota que has estado aprendiendo de Li…

PLAFFF (Tortazo, Cachetada)

- (Indignada y furiosa) ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! – Se queda atónita al ver que Hirako empieza a reír - ¡Qué… qué te pasa! ¡Por qué te estás riendo!

- Es que… pusiste la misma cara que el día en que te conocí.

- El día en que nos conocimos…

#

_Japón, 10 años atrás_

_Un muchacho alto y delgado, de rubia cabellera atada en una cola de caballo caminaba tra__nquilamente por un largo corredor, sus ropas eran negras a pesar que ya habían pasado varias semanas de la muerte de sus padres, detuvo sus pasos ante un gran portón y cuando se disponía a tocar, oyó unas voces provenientes del interior de la habitación:_

_- Ya veo, y aún así decidió venir aquí y contármelo todo._

_- __No me malinterprete, Yamamoto-sama, recibí muchas presiones del resto de mi familia, porque después de 4 generaciones finalmente se cumplirá el acuerdo._

_- "Una primogénita y un primogénito de los principales herederos, nacidos en la misma generación se casarán para constituir una alianza entre ambas familias". Y pensar que tuvimos que esperar cuarenta años para eso._

_- Solo hay un detalle, Yamamoto-sama, ella no sabe que yo soy su padre, esa fue la única condición que dejó su madre en su testamento para darme la custodia._

_- __(Con tono severo en su voz) Eso no impedirá que se cumpla lo que nuestras familias han esperado por 40 años._

_- (__Haciendo una reverencia) De ninguna manera, Yamamoto-sama._

_- Bien, entonces puedes decirme como se llama la niña._

_El muchacho lanzó un bufido y volvió a caminar, los matrimonios por acuerdos entre familias le parecían una estupidez, sus pasos lo llevaron al jardín, en el momento en que se disponía a trepar un árbol se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, y decidió ocultarse tras el tronco del árbol para espiar sin ser visto: al parecer había otro niño con overol arrancando unas indefensas plantas cerca de unos rosales… de pronto:_

_- (Arrojando una de sus sandalias al rostro del muchacho) ¡Qué tanto me ves, __AHO!_

_- __(Cubriéndose la frente y la nariz por el dolor) ¡Eso dolió, ENANO!_

_- (Acercándose a Hirako) ¡A quién llamas "enano" CALVO RIDÍCULO!_

_- Tú… (Señalándola con un dedo) ¡E-eres una niña!_

_- (Con el rostro rojo de ira e indignación) ¡Eres un malnacido! (Golpeando al muchacho varias veces con su otra sandalia) ¡Como te atreves a decir que soy un niño!_

_- (Tratando inútilmente de cubrirse de tantos golpes) ¡No me culpes!__ ¡Tu forma de vestir y tu comportamiento dejan mucho que desear!_

_Se hizo un breve silencio, la niña dejó de golpear al muchacho y él volvió a darle un vistazo: era delgada, de talla baja, muchas pecas en el rostro, ojos miel que miraban desafiantes, y cabellos rubios, más claros que los de él, que apenas le llegaba al hombro…__ no era un niño, de eso estaba seguro. La vió emitir un gruñido, calzarse las sandalias y alejarse:_

_- Hey… ¿A dónde vas?_

_- (Sin detenerse) A donde no existan idiotas como tú._

_- (Sin saber porque, corrió hasta alcanzarla) Soy Shinji Hirako, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Ella se le quedó viendo extrañada, era la primera vez que alguien a quien había golpeado la seguía, se presentaba y le preguntaba su nombre (generalmente todos salían huyendo de ella__ y seguían huyendo si la volvían a ver), y por primera vez en sus siete años de vida, se quedó sin saber que hacer…_

_- ¡Hiyori, es hora de irnos!__ ¡HIYORI!_

_- ¡Ya voy! – gritó al tiempo en que se alejaba corriendo, sin haberle dado una respuesta al muchacho, aunque ya suponía que él sabía cuál era su nombre._

#

_Tiempo actual._

_-_ Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de entonces, Shinji.

- Ojalá y pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, pero que más da (Dándose la vuelta para volver hacia la mansión)

- (Totalmente desconcertada) ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya no importa (Respira hondo, se lleva una mano al pecho y da la vuelta para encararla) Este anillo no es solo un recuerdo de mi madre como te dije.

- ¿?

- Este anillo es el recuerdo de que al igual que la mayoría de los nietos de Yamamoto-sama, estoy comprometido, tarde o temprano tendré que casarme con quien Yamamoto-sama eligió para cumplir con la tradición de la familia.

Una fina lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos.

---- ----

- (Haciendo pucheros) Kensei… ¡Tengo hambre!

_- _(Recostado sobre la cama viendo televisión) Ya hice tres viajes a la cocina para traerte bocadillos, hoy tienes más hambre de lo habitual, Mashiro.

- (Sentándose a su lado) Es que aún no cenamos. ¿Por qué tardan tanto los que están hablando en la sala?

- Parece un tema delicado, yo los vi muy serios.

- Uuuu… (Recostándose sobre el pecho de Kensei) Yo ya estoy muy aburrida.

- (Acariciando uno de los hombros de Mashiro) Paciencia, pequeña, paciencia (Empieza a deslizar su mano por la espalda de ella).

- Kensei pervertido.

- (Sonrojado) Porque dices eso así de repente.

- (Soltando una risita) ¿Todavía te sonrojas cuando te lo digo? Así te ves tan lindo, Kensei.

- Eres una traviesa (Empieza a hacerle cosquillas)

- (En medio de risas) T-tú también e-eres travieso…

Kensei se detuvo en ese momento, unas gotas de lluvia golpeaban la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón.

- (Poniéndose de pie) Mira Kensei, ¡Está lloviendo!

- Hey ¿A dónde vas, Mashiro?

- (Abriendo la puerta del balcón y jugando bajo la lluvia) Esto me hizo recordar la primera vez que salimos juntos, en el festival de Tanabata ¿Te acuerdas?

- (Caminando hacia el balcón con un abrigo para cubrir a Mashiro) Hemos salido juntos en varios festivales…

- Me refiero al festival en que llovió durante la exhibición de juegos artificiales, cuando Hirako y Hiyori aparecieron empapados después de varias horas (Ve que Kensei pone cara de "no sé de qué hablas") Hablo de la noche después del accidente de Hirako y Hiyori.

- Ah, de esa noche…

#

_Pista de Showa no Mori, Tokio, __Japón, 4 años atrás_

_- Y en eso consistirá nuestra primera gira por Japón…_

_- ¡SUGOI! – gritaron todos muy emocionados__._

_- Hump, Hump – aclarándose la garganta – Basta de charla, hagamos un último ensayo antes de salir a celebrar__._

_- __Pero Hirako-kun, ¿No deberíamos definir con quien vamos a patinar durante las giras?_

_- Mashiro tiene razón, Shinji hasta ahora hemos estado ensayando sin fijar parejas, ¿No sería mejor si lo hiciéramos antes de ensayar? __– Argumentó Lisa, apoyando a Mashiro._

_- Sabía que preguntarían por eso, así que escribí __algunos de sus nombres en trozos de papel y los coloqué en ésta caja (mostrando una pequeña caja) solo escribí los nombres de los chicos, así que chicas, adelante._

_Una a una se fueron acercando, la primera fue Lisa, cuando desdobló el trozo de papel levantó la mano triunfal mientras decía en voz alta el nombre de Rose__, luego siguió Mashiro, la mayoría pidió mentalmente que fuera cualquiera menos Kensei (era con el que peor se llevaba del grupo) pero sus plegarias fueron en vano y Kensei puso la cara más larga que nadie jamás le hubiera visto, la última en elegir fue Hiyori, aún cuando quedaban dos trozos de papel, tardó mucho en decidirse, apenas lo abrió puso cara de funeral y dijo el nombre de Hirako para luego sonreír cuando los chicos se marchaban para cambiarse, solo Lisa y Mashiro la vieron sonreír, pero decidieron guardar este hecho como un secreto._

_Todo pareció ir bien hasta la penúltima rutina, la que __ejecutarían Hirako y Hiyori, Lisa antes de que Hiyori entrara en la pista le advirtió de algunas irregularidades en el hielo, le deseó suerte y le pidió que tuviera cuidado. Apenas entraron en la pista de hielo, Hirako y Hiyori se dejaron envolver por la magia de la dulce melodía y la emoción que los embargaba, aunque se esforzaran por ocultarlo, el pensar que patinarían juntos, como pareja, les hacía sentir muy felices, cuando faltaban 30 segundos para terminar la rutina, Hiyori hizo un Axel del cuál seguía un Bielman, pero no calculó la irregularidad de la pista y perdió el equilibrio, ambos tenían una de las piernas levantadas y sin querer, Hiyori le cortó un gran mechón del cabello de Hirako, como era de esperarse, él se llevó un gran susto, por lo que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando Hiyori lo empujó y ambos cayeron, él se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, mientras sus cabellos recién cortados caían frente suyo, vio con pánico como todos rodeaban a Hiyori quien tenía la cara cubierta de sangre. _

_Por más que todos se esforzaban en repeti__rle que fue un accidente, él no dejaba de culparse, si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de sujetarla nada se eso habría ocurrido, y saber que había lastimado su rostro le hacía sentir peor, debido a la localización de la herida, los médicos les dijeron que seria más conveniente cerrar la herida en sala de operaciones, cuando Hiyori salió aún estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia, y después de 6 horas de observación le dieron de alta. Al volver todos a la casa permanecieron en un tenso y molesto silencio, que duró como 30 minutos, luego, por iniciativa de Love y Mashiro (Que con su persistencia lograron convencer al resto del grupo) salieron todos rumbo al festival de Tanabata, para pasar un rato agradable y ver los fuegos artificiales. _

_Al poco tiempo de haber llegado, Hiyori y Hirako simplemente desaparecieron, Love, Rose y Lisa se pusieron a apostar a los dados, no sin antes encomendarle a Kensei que sea la "niñera" de Mashiro__, y vaya que Mashiro le daba problemas, iba de un lado a otro, quería una cosa y luego otra, Kensei se preguntaba si podría soportar toda la gira con esa niñata tonta, iba tan concentrado pensando en ello que no se percató que Mashiro estaba sentada en una de las bancas, llamándolo para que deje de caminar:_

_- Hey… Kensei… ¡KENSEI!_

_- ¿Nani?_

_- (Haciendo movimientos graciosos con las manos) ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Deja de comportarte como un tonto y ven aquí!_

_- (__Acercándose a Mashiro, con una "venita" en la frente y aura intimidante) ¡Qué has dicho!_

_- (Riendo a carcajadas) __E-es tan divertido… no puedo… jajaja_

_- __¿Te has vuelto loca o algo así?_

_- __(Calmándose un poco) Es solo que me parece divertida la forma como reacciona Kensei… verás, cuando hago mis bromas Love se ríe conmigo, Rose me dice: "Eres una jovencita muy ocurrente", y Hirako simplemente me ignora… pero tú te enojas y pones la frente así (arrugando la frente) me miras fijamente y actúas como si quisieras hacerme algo, por eso Love y Rose se ponen en medio y te piden que te calmes, que "es lo mismo de siempre", pero si te vuelvo a molestar te pones de la misma forma… eso me parece divertido._

_-__ Entonces solo lo haces para fastidiarme…_

_- __(Con una sonrisa) Si y No._

_-__(Llevándose una mano a la frente) Otra vez empezamos con lo mismo._

_- (Acercándose hasta quedar frente a Kensei) __Si me divierte ver como reacciones ante mis bromas, pero no lo hago solo para fastidiarte… Tú me gustas mucho, Kensei._

_Y antes de que Kensei pudiera hacer o decir algo, Mashiro se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios__._

_#  
_

---- ----

- Pull de ases.

- Tsk, no es justo, seguramente estás haciendo trampa, Lisa.

- Lo que pasa es que eres mal perdedor y mal jugador, Love, por eso fue que perdiste todo el dinero que nos dio Tessai-san para los gastos mientras estuviéramos en Seoul.

- ¡No es cierto! Vamos Rose, di algo, apóyame.

- Me temo que Lisa tiene razón, Love.

- (Nota mental para Love: "Nunca intentar pedirle favores a Rose si Lisa está presente") Creo que ya no tengo nada más que apostar (Inclinando el respaldar de su silla para poder subir sus pies sobre la mesa) Supongo que tendremos que buscar algo más que hacer hasta que se despeje la sala y podamos ir a cenar al comedor… Lisa, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algunas de tus pasionales historias?

- Pues, creo que hay un par que puedo contarles…

- (Señalando a una de las ventanas) Miren, afuera está lloviendo, como ése día.

- Vamos Rose, Lisa estaba a punto de contarnos "cosas" bastante interesantes…

- (Ignorando olímpicamente a Love) ¿A qué día te refieres, Rose?

- Al festival de Tanabata de hace 4 años… Lisa, ¿Y por qué no mejor nos cuentas lo que pasó cuando Hirako y Hiyori se encontraban en el bosque, aquél día?

- (Caminando hacia la ventana) Supongo que no hará daño, después de todo ya han pasado cuatro años…

#

_Japón, 4 años atrás…_

_- ¡Qué tanto me ves, boke! – __dijo Hiyori mientras amenazaba a Hirako con uno de sus puños._

_- (Con tristeza en la mirada) Hiyori, tú y yo no volveremos a patinar en pareja nunca más._

_- ¿Estás bromeando, Shinji? – Ve que él niega con la cabeza __– Pero por qué…_

_Un repentino y molesto silencio, y una inesperada lluvia__…_

_- (Pateando una de sus piernas)__ ¡Eres un cobarde, Shinji! ¡Todos cometemos errores pero eso no significa que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta!_

_-__ ¡No he dicho que voy a dejar de patinar! (Desviando la mirada) Simplemente he dicho que no quiero volver a patinar contigo._

_- __¿Qué…?_

_- Lo q__ue oíste, no me hagas repetirlo, Hiyori._

_- __… ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Te odio!... ¡Te odio, Shinji!_

_Hiyori trató de alejarse de Hirako y empezó a correr, __no quería que él la viera llorar, y ni siquiera sabía bien porque estaba llorando, solo deseaba estar sola, pero Hirako la siguió, a pesar de la lluvia… él la llamaba y ella seguía corriendo, probablemente Hirako se cansó de ese "persecución", y apenas tuvo a Hiyori lo suficientemente cerca, tiró de una de las mangas de la chaqueta de ella sin preveer que perdería el equilibrio y caería aparatosamente en el suelo._

_- __(Inclinándose) Discúlpame, Hiyori, yo no quería…_

_- Desaparece… (Levantando la cara) ¡Te digo que te largues, no entiendes!_

_- __(Preocupado) Hiyori, tu herida está sangrando otra vez (Ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse) Tenemos que ir al hospital, tal vez…_

_- __(Golpeando la mano que le ofrecía Hirako, en señal de rechazo) ¡No me toques!_

_- ¿Qué te ocurre, Hiyori?_

_- __Si no quieres que patinemos juntos como pareja no tienes necesidad de tocarme… además no soporto que me toquen tus asquerosas manos, con tantas muchachas que metes a tu cuarto a escondidas por las noches…_

_Hirako no dijo nada, solo se quedó de pie frente a ella, inmóvil, durante horas__, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo._

#

_Tiempo actual._

- Eso explica porque aparecieron empapados y Hiyori se fue por medio año – Dijo Love para romper el silencio - Y también explicaría porque Hirako dejó de traer a sus "amiguitas" a la casa… ahora que lo pienso no ha tenido ninguna relación seria con nadie que yo recuerde, aunque aún le gusta coquetearle a las chicas guapas.

- Hirako siempre ha sido un estúpido cuando se trata de Hiyori, tuvimos que hacer la primera gira sin ella por su falta de tacto… y las cosas hubieran seguido así de no ser por la repentina "resurrección" del padre de Hiyori – Comentó Lisa.

- Aquello fue un golpe duro para ella, mira que dejar todas sus comodidades por llevarle la contraria a su padre…

- Yo no la culparía por eso, Rose, Hiyori vivió 7 años de su vida creyéndose huérfana para enterarse que su supuesto "tutor" era en realidad su verdadero padre…

- (Lisa, Love y Rose se giran hacia la puerta) ¿Mashiro, Kensei? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- (Apareciendo detrás de Kensei y Mashiro) Oigan, no se olviden de mí.

- Hachigen… bueno parece que estamos casi todos reunidos, ¿Acaso vamos a planear la forma de asaltar la sala para poder cruzar a la cocina?

- Eso no será necesario, Love, porque hemos encontrado la forma de escurrirnos hasta la cocina sin ser vistos.

---- ----

- Ya veo, no olvides mantenerme al día con lo que ocurra – cuelga el teléfono.

- ¡Al fin dejaste de hablar por teléfono! Estuviste cerca de una hora haciéndolo, Kisuke.

- Discúlpame, Yoruichi, pero como ya te comenté, este es un asunto importante que tengo que resolver…

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Ishin que estás haciendo un "trabajo" para Yamamoto?

- Creo que aún no es el momento, podría pensar que le estoy haciendo una jugada con lo de la alianza con Seretei Corp.

- ¿Y no es así? Aún no me has explicado porque enviaste nuestras invitaciones para la fiesta de Ukitake a la nieta de Yamamoto.

- Sé que querías ir a esa fiesta, pero el favor que me pidió Yamamoto era más importante, además hay mucho dinero de por medio, querida Yoruichi.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero no te he dado razones para desconfiar de mi, Kisuke, quiero saber de que va todo esto.

- Yamamoto me pidió que le ayudara a traer a su nieto hasta Corea, por eso les pedí a Tessai y a ti que hicieran seguimiento de los movimientos de los Vaizards, cuando se presentó la oportunidad, Tessai se encargó de hacerse pasar por un empresario interesado en traer su espectáculo hasta Seoul, una vez que llegaron no fue difícil convencer a unos "jaladores" para que hicieran que uno de ellos perdiera todo el dinero apostando en un casino, ¿Te comenté que el dueño de ese casino me debía un favor? Y luego, según lo planeado, todos buscaron refugio en la mansión de los Kurosaki, Ishin jamás dejaría a ocho jóvenes a la intemperie en un país desconocido, de una forma u otra se enterarían de la fiesta y obviamente nadie les prohibiría ir, entonces solo faltaba hacer que alguien los viera, pero Ukitake no tiene buenas relaciones con Yamamoto, a causa de Zaraki entre otras cosas, por eso le envié a Yachiru nuestras invitaciones, si ella iba, los vería y le avisaría a su abuelo que finalmente Shinji Hirako se encontraba en Korea.

---- ----

* * *

**Visita:** h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = W u H O e Y J p i c Q **Para ver el ending de este fic ;P, también puedes usar el link que aparece bajo el opening en el youtube.  
**

**La canción del día: Nada es Igual, de Kudai y Cherish de Ai Otsuka (creo que ese será el tema de ending de la siguiente temporada)**

**SALUDOS (COMO YA ES COSTUMBRE) PARA:**

**Karola-chan... C**reo que tienes razón y se me fue la mano con las preguntas, aún así creo que fue divertido... gracias por tus repuestas, son aportes para seguir con esta historia (a falta de ideas, las de los lectores son fundamentales y a tomarse en cuenta)

**Story Love... **Byakun el lindo (milly-chan suspira) tenía que volver para explicarle a Rukia como pasaron realmente las cosas, preguntas por Renji, y Orihime, solo te puedo decir que Renji llegará antes que Orihime y los celos de Ichigo llegaran a su punto más alto cuando eso suceda...

**Paooo... **es buen saber de ti (aunque no lo parezca, me pongo triste cuando desaparece uno de mis lectores) ¿Por qué casi todos(as) dicen que Ulquiorra es "sexy"? Ciertamente es el más aceptable de los arrancar, pero no sé... de todas formas van a aparecer cinco de ellos y tatatatan... Neriell (O acaso creían que Ichigo era el único que tenía que estar celoso) Kisses

**Chofísima... **Me gustaron tus respuestas (creativas y acertaste en algunas XD) Bya kun al final se quedará solito... hay demasiadas personas que lo han pedido así jejeje,read you :)**  
**

**Angely Love Jiburu Maker007**... (¿Alguna relación con James Bond?) Wiii ya son dos personas que preguntan por Kaine, el aparece en el siguiente capítulo, seeee

**MiStErY MaYuChAn**... ¿Lo escribí bien? eso espero, ¡BIENVENIDA! nuca es tarde... ahora ya sabes que estaba haciendo Urahara, y falta varios capitulos antes de que aparezca la Hime (yo también soy Anti-Hime confesa, pero fue precisamnte por algo que hizo ella que este fic existe jejeje)

**Xdoll**... Holasss!!! Con respecto a Kira, yo tampoco me lo imaginaba como primo de Hirako pero la idea surgió de mi extraña costumbre de hacer que los que tengan rasgos en común terminen siendo familiares (solo fíjate en el Jushiro, Tuoshiro, Gin o en el Kyoraku, Nanao, Hinamori) y al parecer quedó bien después de todo jajaja, a Yoruichi todavía no se le nota el embarazo, y no me he olvidado de Ishida, creo que estaría bine que aparezca dentro de lagunos capítulos, aunque eso implique adelantar la llegada de la Hime...

**RAv Malakhim**... no sé pero ese nick me suena de algún lado... BIENVENIDA (O)!!! me pareció raro eso "uno piensa que te moriste", pero es real después de todo, a mi me pasó con Tere, hace varios meses que no publica nada y empiezo a preocuparme, cuadno no pueda publicar les avisare para que no se preocupen, mil gracias, Milly-chan

**Giuleee**... esa era precisamente mi intención, dejarlos con las ganas, jajaja cof cof.... ejen ejem... volviendo al fic, la pelea por quien se queda con Byakun está fuerte, tal vez debería esperar que alguien intentara sobornarme... mejor no... solo era una idea, solo eso, aunque uno nunca sabe... y la hermana de Lisa es... tachan-tachan, acertaste, Nanao.

**Kazuya Rj**... Bueno que le vamos a hacer, simplemente llora un día y sigue adelante, el mundo no se detiene, gracias por tus reviews, solo terminaré los proyectos de fic que tengo (por eso cuando pueda subiré dos capitulos a la semana) pues en abril hay otro proceso para SERUMs, aunque prefiero quedarme en Lima o hacer equivalente, pienso aprender Taekwondo cuando mi rodilla mejore (aun me duele un poco cuando subo escaleras) ese día agarraste un monton de tierra, era obvio que se te infectara una de las heridas, ánimo, la vida no se termina aún...

**Koraru-san**... Lo de Urahara ya está aclarado, espero jejeje, lo de la nacionalidad de Rukia en el siguiente capítulo, lo de los arrancar, seleccioné cinco mas Neriel, obviamente no está entre los cinco Aronriero (te imaginas dos Kaien, Ichigo terminaría Loco el pobre) mi accidente fue al cruzar una calle por la que en el medio está la línea de un tren, y el tren estaba allí estacionado, no sé porque tenía tanto miedo cuando cruzaba, y lo peor es que estaba lloviendo así que me resbale y caí sobre las rieles (realmente fue muy doloroso) Kisses

**SakuraxJenyxRuki**a... WELCOME!!! gracias por tus aportes, espeor que te haya gustado este capitulo y que puedas leer el siguiente, hay una sorpresa para ti en él, y por ahora la moción ganadora es que publique martes y Sabado, see you...

**Ruki0408**... Gracias por tu opinión del fic y de los videos... eso me pone feliz XD... en el próximo capitulo ssaldrá Kaien y algo realmetne intrigante... espero que sigas leyendo, ARIGATOU GUZAIMASTA!!!

**Naoko Tendo**... tomaré en cuenta tus aportes (en especial por el UlquixHime aunque estaba pensando más en un IshixHimexUlqui).. y no mueras todavía, el martes probablemnte actualice ;)

**Shandi Himur**a... Es el review más corto de todas las hisotrias que he escrito.. has establecido una nueva marca XD, me alegra que sigues con el fic, nos leemos...

**PjopE**... KAWAIII!!! respondiste todas las preguntas... me tomo en serio tu aporte de que aparezca Ken-cahn, aunque todavía no se como, pero hago que aparezca, jejeje

**XAvi**... Obviamente si viene Orihime, viene Tatsuki, ¿quién crees que le dice a Inoue donde encontrar a Ichi? en lo personal tamibén me gustaría que Hiyori quedara con Shinji, pero hasta ahora Shinji y Kira van muy parejos... apuesto que lo que estaba haciendo Urahara no te lo habías esperado... ¿O sí? Un abrazo a la distancia...

**RAYMAR**.... Y a mi me alegra que te guste como va la historia, habrá mas IchiRuki de eso no te preocupes, definitivamente Ulquiorra aprecerá en dos o tres capítulos... y aún siguen los enredos...

**ARk86-san**... Acertaste, es el principio de una relación de pareja IchixRuki... pero como en mis fics, simepre habrá quien meta cizaña jojojo... por cierto WELCOME!!!

**Alecita**... Diste en el blanco con la fecha... me parecieron graciosas alguna de tus respuestas... ¿En serio te agrada tanto Ulqui?, nos leemos...

**RPDan**... Yo no acostumbro apostar a no ser que este 99% segura de que voy a ganar (por eso la mayoría tiene miedo de apostar conmigo), me escuché la canción en youtube, me gusta menos qeu Masquerade, Serenade y Style... no sé porque... gracias por ller el fic y ¡Bienvenido(a)! Ya se de que trata Resident Evil, por lo menos no es la chorrada de las pelis live action (Degeneration es 3D) pero igual un monton de muertes vivientes... eso medio que me aburre...zzzzzz

**Haruhi Kurosak**i... Eso de los virus informáticos es una auntentica pesadilla... ahora estoy en reposos, pero cuando este mejor voy a ir al gimnasio y luego a parender taekwondo XD, gracias por tu cometario :)

**Sasusaku95**... ERes de las pocas que se animaron a responder otdas las preguntas... y tus respuestas me dan nuevos aportes, a falta de ideas... fallaste en la fecha en la que termina el contrato, vuelve a intentar!!! Abrazos

.

.

.

**NOTA: Tanabata es conocida también como la fiesta de las estrellas, se celebra el 7 de Julio de cada año en Japón, las personas acostumbran escribir sus deseos en piezas de madera o trozos de papel para luego colgarlos en las ramas de árboles de bambú (a eso se le conoce como "Tanzaku") a falta de bambú utilizan cualquier otro árbol de la zona... el motivo de la fiesta se relaciona con la leyenda de Vega (Orihime) y Altair (Hikoboshi), dos amantes separados por los dioses que solo pueden encontrarse una vez al año en esa fecha excepto cuando hay lluvia... si se fijan bien, ese día Shinji tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Hiyori lo que sentía por ella pero tras la discusión, la caída de la lluvia daba a entender que ese día tampoco se podrían encontrar sus corazones...**

**.**

**.**

**He hecho cosas realmente extrañas esta semana: Vi un Yaoi (tuve curiosidad, que le vamos a hacer, al principio medio que me chocó un poco, pero al final sentí pena por el chico que fue despreciado por su mejor amigo porque este se metió con su jefe y prácticamente se "prostituía" por él... snif... snif... fue tan triste), en la televisión pasaron Kare Kano (Uno de los primeros sho****ujos que me fascinaron hace como unos 10 años, solo lo tenía en audio español, por eso se me pegaron algunas expresiones y las puse en el fic jojojo), leí un fanfic que tenía 53 reviews por capítulo (me pregunto si algún día podré escribir un fic así de bueno XD), mi hermana se fue de la casa (¿Por qué siempre huyes así de los problemas, Lilly-chan?), me leí el capitulo 437 del manga de Naruto (aún no me lo creo ¿Hinata se murió? Ni siquiera sabía lo de Naruto, no leo ese manga desde hace un año) y me reí a mas no poder cuando Ulquiorra le dice a Ichigo: "Soy Batman"… aún me estoy riendo XD... claro que dejé de reír cuando vie el capitulo 348... en ese odié a Ulquiorra... :(**

**AGRADEZCO ENCARECIDAMENTE SUS RESPUESTAS: algunas tenían ideas bastante interesantes, y ahora me pregunto: ¿Qué puedo escribir en el siguiente capítulo? **

**(24 horas después)**

**EUREKA!!! Lo tengo:**

**La verdad acerca de Rukia y el inicio de los problemas para Toushiro y Hinamori****.**

**NEXT: AND THE END BEGIN…**

Nos leemos el martes, Dios mediante

**:P  
**

* * *


	28. And the End Begins

**Dedicado a SakuraxJenyxRukia que me dio la idea para pa primera parte de este capitulo...**

_En aquellos días pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el abuelo Ginrei… después de todo él tenía muchas cosas que enseñarme pues algún día yo tendría que dirigir la mayoría de las empresas de la familia y los bienes que en vida habían logrado reunir nuestros padres… digo nuestros porque tengo una hermana pequeña, a veces me pregunto como fue que se animaron a tener otra hija después de __12 años… siempre creí que ese sería un enigma para mí, de todas formas yo estaba de interno en un colegio en Inglaterra cuando eso pasó._

_Un día el abuelo me encargó que fuera a recoger a mi hermana a la escuela, me disgustó mucho la idea, creí que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero todos los chóferes estaban ocupados y no había quien fuera por ella. De mala gana me puse en camino, no fue difícil llegar hasta esa escuela, bajé del auto y cuando me dirigía hacia la entrada la encontré… la joven más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida: oscuros cabellos, tez blanca como la luna, ojos de un color que aún no puedo precisar y una sonrisa que cautivaría a cualquiera… al parecer, ella estaba esperando a alguien también… el sonido de la campana y las voces de un grupo de niños y niñas que se acercaban a la entrada me devolvió a la realidad, la voz de mi hermanita llamándome mientras me abrazaba hizo que dejara de observar a aquella joven por unos segundos, cuando nos disponíamos a caminar hacia mi auto, volví a buscar a la misteriosa joven pero al parecer ella ya se había marchado… desde ese día, me encargué de recoger a mi hermana a la escuela, solo para poder verla aunque sea unos minutos… pasó cerca de un mes de la misma forma hasta que un día tuve algunos contratiempos en una de las empresas y llegué tarde, no la encontré en el lugar donde usualmente se quedaba de pie esperando, algo decepcionado me acerqué a la entrada y me sorprendí al verla conversando con mi hermanita:_

_- __(Corriendo a abrazar a su hermano) ¡Llegaste, Ni-sama!_

_- Tuve algunos inconvenientes, por eso me demoré. No estás enojada conmigo ¿Verdad Rukia?_

_- __(Con una sonrisa) No te preocupes, Ni-sama, Hisana one-chan cuidó de mí._

_- __Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana menor._

_- __(Haciendo una pequeña reverencia) No es necesario dar las gracias, para mí fue un placer, Kuchiki-sama._

_- __No tiene que ser tan formal, Hisana es su nombre ¿Verdad?_

_- Sí, mi nombre es Hisana Akaoshi._

_- Byakuya Kuchiki, es un placer conocerla, Hisana-san. _

**

* * *

**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**28. And the End Begins**

* * *

**_¿Por qué de pronto es frío tu corazón?_**

_._

- Ni-sama…

- (Poniéndose de pie) Rukia ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?

- (Desviando la mirada) Yo salí a dar una vuelta y me dejé el móvil.

Tenso silencio…

- ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos todos a la sala?

- (Serio) Preferiría que mi hermana y yo habláramos en privado, señor Kurosaki.

- Entiendo, Ichigo vamos arriba.

- Olvídalo, yo me quedo.

- (Extremadamente serio) Creo haber sido muy claro en mi pedido, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Rukia y yo tenemos un contrato, y si yo quiero quedarme puedo hacerlo, además esta es mi casa por si lo has olvidado, Byakuya.

- Siempre tan impertinente, está bien, puede quedarse, (Lanzando una mirada severa a Ishin) pero solo usted.

- (Con una "gotita") Yo los dejo, compermiso.

- (Sentándose en uno de los sillones) Por qué has venido, Ni-sama.

- (Volviendo a tomar asiento) Solo quería evitar que te formaras una idea equivocada de lo que pasó.

A Ichigo le irritaba la forma tan "calmada" como Byakuya manejaba las cosas… más aún si se trataba de una situación que hizo llorar a Rukia durante toda la noche… unos instantes después, Rukia se sentó cerca a su hermano, Ichigo se sentó al lado de Rukia.

- Antes de todo quisiera saber como fue que Ichimaru Gin y tú se encontraron, Rukia.

- Lo vi durante una cena de negocios de Ishin-san con Ukitake-san, Ichimaru Gin es hermano de Ukitake-san… pero aquel día actuó como si no me conociera…

- Entonces lo viste nuevamente ayer ¿O me equivoco?

- (Negando con la cabeza) Una amiga se perdió en la mansión de Ukitake-san y cuando la buscaba me topé con él y me dijo cosas extrañas que me confundieron, por eso te llamé, Ni-sama.

- Parecías más "desesperada" que "confundida", además cortaste la llamada sin darme tiempo a explicarte.

- Pero Ni-sama…

- Rukia, quiero que escuches bien lo que voy a decirte, sin interrupciones, luego podrás preguntarme lo que quieras.

- Entiendo.

- Tuve muchos privilegios al nacer en una familia acomodada y ser hijo único, pude realizar estudios en el extranjero, precisamente cuando regresaba después de haber estado interno en un colegio en Inglaterra por dos años, me di con la sorpresa de que tenía una hermana, me pareció extraño, pero terminé por aceptarlo, después de todo, al terminar las vacaciones volvería a Inglaterra y eso ocurriría año a año hasta que fuera a la Universidad, esa era la forma en que creía que pasarían las cosas, hasta que nuestros padres murieron, y el abuelo Ginrei decidió que me quedara en Japón. Eras muy pequeña por eso no lo recuerdas… durante todo ese tiempo yo estaba seguro de que eras mi hermana, nadie nunca me dijo otra cosa, y hubiera seguido así si no hubiera conocido a Hisana.

- Entonces tú…

- Te pedí que no me interrumpieras, Rukia.

- Pero Ni-sama… - Rukia se quedó callada, Ichigo acababa de tomarle la mano como pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia.

- Conocí a Hisana el día que llegué tarde a recogerte al colegio, antes la había visto, pero nunca había hablado con ella, desde ese día conversábamos mientras esperaba que salieras, ella nunca me dijo nada, nos comprometimos aún en contra de los deseos del resto de la familia, Hisana no era una hija de familia, sus padres eran coreanos, todos me dijeron que ella solo estaba interesada en mi dinero y en el apellido de la familia, pero yo la veía como una persona amable y cariñosa, sobre todo contigo, después de casarnos hicimos planes para mudarnos a Karakura, desgraciadamente mientras arreglábamos la casa de Karakura, el abuelo Ginrei murió y me vi obligado a tomar las riendas de la familia… soy conciente de que las dejé de lado, pero tenía demasiadas responsabilidades, y entonces Hisana enfermó, busqué a los mejores médicos pero ninguno podía hacer nada para ayudarla (Oprimiendo los puños con fuerza) mientras se encontraba en sus últimos momentos, ella me dijo algo que me dejó absorto: Ella había vivido en Kyoto con sus padres, pronto tendría una hermanita pero durante el parto, su madre murió, su padre no pudo soportarlo y se suicidó a los pocos días...

- M-mis padres están… muertos…

- (Ignorando la interrupción de Rukia) Como era de esperarse, ella y su hermana recién nacida fueron enviadas a un orfanato, ella cuidó de ti mientras pudo, pero una pareja de coreanos la adoptó y se la llevaron, durante años buscó la forma de convencerlos para volver por ti, pero cuando lo hizo ya no estabas, lo único que supo es que fuiste adoptada por una familia con mucho dinero que había ido muchas veces al orfanato en un coche elegante con un escudo, ella jamás olvidó el escudo de nuestra familia, apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad regresó a Japón para buscarte y ese escudo fue lo que finalmente le permitió dar contigo, pero al verte no fue capaz de decirte nada, no quería romperte el corazón, por eso me pidió que te cuidara y eso fue lo que hice.

- (Con reproche) ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

- Hisana me pidió que no lo hiciera, creciste como una Kuchiki y ella pensó que deberías continuar siéndolo.

- ¡Pero eso fue injusto! ¡Tenía a mi único familiar al lado y nunca lo supe!

- Rukia, tranquilízate…

- ¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice! ¡Mi vida ha sido toda una mentira, Ichigo!

- (Abrazándola con ternura) Te equivocas, Rukia, ellos solo trataban de protegerte.

- Pero al final fracasaron…

- Solo habrán fracasado si tú no eres capaz de perdonarlos, Rukia ya deja de atormentarte.

- (Algo desconcertado por la inusual escena) Aún queda algo más que debo decirte, Rukia.

- (Separándose de Ichigo) Discúlpame, Ni-sama.

- Al parecer nuestros padres supieron guardar bien el secreto, he estado indagando entre los demás miembros de la familia y nadie parece saber nada sobre tu pasado, ellos te considera una Kuchiki.

- Yo necesito tiempo para pensar, Ni-sama.

- Me imaginaba que dirías eso (Alcanzándole una tarjeta) Allí están la dirección y el número del lugar donde me estoy quedando, estoy disponible a cualquier hora del día si quieres que hablemos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú trabajo?

- Digamos que me encuentro de "vacaciones". (Poniéndose de pie) Será mejor que me vaya, estaré esperando tu decisión, Rukia – Comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta principal.

- ¡Ni-sama!... ¿Te dijo Hisana cuál es mi verdadero nombre?

- (Mirándola a los ojos) Rukia, tu nombre era Akitoshi Rukia.

- (Inclinando la cabeza) Gracias, Oni-sama.

Byakuya salió de la mansión, en cuanto lo vio cerrar la puerta Rukia se tambaleó, Ichigo se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- S-si, solo estoy un poco confundida… Hisana se apellidaba "Akaoshi" no "Akitoshi" (recostando la frente sobre el pecho de Ichigo) No entiendo nada.

- Byakuya comentó que ella también fue adoptada, tal vez "Akaoshi" era el apellido de sus padres adoptivos… a mi me pareció que él no te estaba mintiendo.

- A mi también me pareció lo mismo, creo que mejor me voy a dormir un poco.

- Primero vamos a la cocina por algo de comer ¿Te parece?

- No tengo hambre.

- He dicho que vamos, así que vamos, Rukia.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera objetar algo, Ichigo la llevaba del brazo hasta la cocina, apenas abrieron la puerta se quedaron boquiabiertos: todos los que habitaban en la casa se encontraban allí cenando, y más de uno les lanzó una indirecta porque iban "juntos" del brazo.

---- ----

El molesto pitido del despertador le hizo abrir los ojos, se desperezó un poco y fue hacia el baño, tal vez con una ducha se le quitarían las ganas de seguir durmiendo, giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió… se quedó inmóvil, quiso gritar pero simplemente se quedó sin voz…

- Oi Rukia ¿Te sientes bien? (Acercándose a ella) Te ves pálida.

- (3… 2… 1) ¡Podrías cubrirte con algo, IDIOTA! – Mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe, totalmente sonrrojada.

- ¡Acabo de terminar de darme una ducha, que esperabas!

- ¡Podrías al menos haberle echado seguro a la puerta!

- ¡Pero estoy en mi cuarto!

Rukia miró alrededor y entró en la cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, sin decir nada más salió por el balcón rumbo a su cuarto, entonces recordó lo que ocurrió la noche anterior: después de que Byakuya se marchó, Ichigo insistió en que comiera algo, lo que terminó siendo mala idea pues los demás se encontraban en la cocina y les lanzaron indirectas, Ishin armó un gran alboroto y los amigos de Ichigo no se quedaron atrás, subieron a la habitación de Ichigo y no les quedó mas remedio que encerrarse allí para evitar el asedio del alocado grupo, estaban viendo televisión y se quedaron dormidos. Lanzó un bufido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente al recordar la escena del baño, la próxima vez tendría que tocar a la puerta antes de entrar… pero no podía negar que de alguna forma, se había cobrado (y con creces) lo ocurrido en los cambiadores del centro comercial.

Después de un frugal desayuno (para evitar nuevas indirectas) salió rumbo a la preparatoria, estaba fastidiada pues con todo lo acontecido no tuvo tiempo para estudiar y estaban en evaluaciones finales, también le molestaba que Ichigo no pudiera acompañarla, pero él no necesitaba dar esos exámenes, mientras veía distraídamente por la ventana del coche, le pareció ver a Urahara y Yoruichi camino a la mansión de los Kurosaki.

Ese día el camino se le hizo corto de lo habitual, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba en Daegu:

- ¡Kia-nim!

- Hola, Hinamori. Me parece o llegaste temprano.

- Sí, lo que ocurre es que tuve que venir desde la casa de Deoksugung.

- Creí que te estabas quedando en la casa de Ukitake-eorobun.

- (Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas) Es que mis padres se fueron ayer y mi madre insistió en que me regresara a la antigua casa, incluso quería que fuera a vivir contigo, pero le dije que no se podía… Tuve que contarle lo del contrato, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada… pero cada vez entiendo menos a tus padres, creí que se quedarían hasta la boda.

- Piensan regresar unos días antes de la boda, pero ahora tenían unos asuntos pendientes por eso tuvieron que irse.

- Ya recuerdo, ellos están a cargo de las clínicas en Incheon, por cierto ¿Cómo está Toushiro? El día de la fiesta no pude hablar con ustedes.

- (Risa nerviosa) Shi… Toushiro está bien… hay algo que quiero contarte, el día de la fiesta…

El sonido de la campana anunciando la hora de entrar en las aulas interrumpió la conversación, muchos jóvenes ojerosos, otros leyendo mientras caminaban, y otros corriendo para llegar a tiempo fue lo último que se vio en el patio de la preparatoria antes de dar inicio a los exámenes del día. Como tres horas después, el patio volvía a llenarse del bullicio de la juventud, una vez concluida esa semana, serían libres para disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

- (Aura sombría) Creo que tendré que rendir los sustitutorios.

- No digas eso, Kia-nim, seguro que apruebas.

- Aprobar no es suficiente, si quiero ir a esa universidad necesito que mis calificaciones sean excelentes… Bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacer así que me voy al doyang a preparar a mis estudiantes – Se percata que Hinamori está mas silenciosa de lo habitual - ¿Hay algo mal, Hinamori?

- No… solo pensaba si debo dar el examen en el doyang, creo que aún no estoy preparada.

- ¡Claro que estas preparada!, podrás subir de nivel estoy más que segura.

- Gracias, Kia-nim… ¿Ese no es el auto de Kurosaki-nim?

- ¿Eh? Sí, es el auto de Ichigo.

- (Bajando del auto) ¿Y cómo te fue en el examen?

- (Otra vez aura sonbría) Tendré que pedir un sustitutorio… ¡¿No podías preguntarme otra cosa?!

- Oye, solo trataba de ser amable, "enana" gritona.

- ¿Enana? Que te has creído, ¡IDIOTA! ¡Descerebrado!

- ¡Cómo te atreves tú pequeña perv…!

- (Dando jalones a una de las mangas de Rukia) Rukia ya déjenlo, los demás han salido por el alboroto que están armando.

Miraron alrededor y notaron que Hinamori tenía razón, las ventanas y la puerta del doyang estaban abiertas mostrando a varios curiosos que cuchicheaban.

- Rukia, recuerdo que me comentaste que estaban corriendo el rumor que nosotros habíamos "terminado" ¿No?

- Pero solo era un rumor, no deberías hacerles cas…

Frente a estudiantes de diferentes años y a alumnos del doyang, Ichigo besaba a Rukia de una forma no muy santa, y Rukia no parecía nada molesta, incluso le correspondía.

- Hump, Hump (Aclarándose la garganta) Oigan ustedes dos, conozco un hotel por aquí cerca, por si les interesa.

- (Separándose totalmente colorados) ¿Nani?… ¡Yoruichi-san!

- ¿Como les va, muchachos? (Mirada maliciosa) Aunque por lo que vi la pregunta sobra.

- Déjate de comentarios absurdos y dinos ¿A qué has venido?

- (Poniéndose seria) Ichigo, Kisuke quiere hablar contigo.

- Rukia, regreso en un momento.

- Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, voy a estar ocupada dando clases.

- (Mientras Ichigo se aleja con Yoruichi) Eto… Rukia-nim… ¿Acaso Kurosaki y tú han…?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?... Mejor entremos al doyang que se hace tarde. Apresúrate, Hinamori.

Aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo, Hinamori vio claramente el coloreado rostro de Rukia mientras entraban en el doyang.

---- ----

A diferencia de Rukia, Hinamori no era maestra en el doyang, ella estaba aprendiendo kendo, y en esos días estaban abiertas las inscripciones para todos los estudiantes del doyang que aspiraran a subir de rango, pero Hinamori tenía sus dudas, luego de pasar algunos minutos observando a Rukia dando algunos consejos extras a sus estudiantes, se dirigió a los ambientes de entrenamiento de kendo, le tomó algo de dificultad encontrar uno vacío, pero lo consiguió, cogió una bokken, respiró hondo y empezó a golpear el aire, como en una pelea de sombra, estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía que no se percató que alguien había entrado en el mismo ambiente.

- (Bloqueando el golpe de Hinamori) No está nada mal.

- (Sorprendida) Aizen-nim…

- ¿Te molesta si te ayudo a entrenar un poco?, Hinamori.

- Yo, no soy tan buena.

- No te sientas cohibida, soy un maestro, así que ajustaré mis habilidades a las tuyas, además de oído de los demás que eres bastante hábil. – Colocando la bokken en posición de ataque – Prepárate.

Aquello fue extraño, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el doyang que Aizen le decía algo así, y aunque hubiera querido negarse, simplemente no lo habría hecho. Durante casi una hora, Hinamori mostró lo mejor que sabía, recibió un par de golpes, pero ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarla, era obvio que Aizen no tenía intenciones de pelear en serio, como él lo dijo, solo ajustaba sus habilidades a las de ella.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

- (Haciendo una reverencia) Muchas gracias, Aizen-nim.

- (Colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Hinamori) Tienes mucho talento, para ser una mujer.

- (Con un leve sonrojo) Aizen…nim

- ¡Hinamori!

- (Mirando hacia la puerta, donde se oyó la voz) Toushiro…

- (Acercándose precipitadamente) No sabía que se encontrara por aquí, Aizen-sabomnim.

- Hace varias semanas que no lo veía por aquí, Hitsugaya-sabomnim. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

- (Con la mirada más fría que nadie le hubiera vista antes) No tengo porque responder a sus preguntas, compermiso.

Era la primera vez que Hinamori veía actuar a Toushiro de esa manera, parecía querer fulminar a Aizen con la mirada, y la frialdad en sus palabras, mezclada con enojo… la sacó a rastras de aquel lugar, la ignoró cuando le dijo que tenía que devolver la bokken, la acompañó hasta los cambiadores y esperó de pie afuera, solo entonces le pidió la bokken para devolverla, y no dijo nada hasta que salieron de la preparatoria…

- (Más calmado) ¿Ya te inscribiste para dar el examen?

- Aún no… Toushiro ¿Qué ha sido lo de hace rato?

- (Respirando hondo, como tratando de no perder el control) No soporto verte cerca de él, Hinamori.

Inner Hinamori: "¿Acaso estabas celoso, Shiro-chan?"

---- ----

- ¿Aniong ha…?

- No tienes que ser tan formal, acabo de hacer una pequeña prueba y creo que tu plan puede funcionar…

- ¡Entonces vas a ayudarme, Souske!

- Te oyes emocionada, me pregunto que debo hacer.

- ¡Déjate de rodeos! ¿Vas a ayudarme si o no?

- Puedes contar conmigo, Matsumoto, ahora te toca hacer tu parte, Buena suerte.

- Ten por seguro que no fallaré, estamos en contacto.

Colgó el móvil, a la esposa de Ichimaru se le ocurrían cosas muy extrañas, pero si podía lastimar a alguien con ellas, por él estaría bien darle una mano.

---- -----

**Hoy no puse fechas ni cosas para marearlos, solo para aclarar: cuando pongo "**_texto en cursiva_**" me refiero a un evento del pasado, el "**texto normal**" se refiere al presente… hecha la aclaración, vamos a los saludos:**

**Kia… **agradezco tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, see you soon!!!

**Paoooo… **¿En serio no te cae Kira? Me reí de la forma como lo describiste… en cuanto a Neriel Tu, gome ne, pero sale de todas maneras, junto con Noitra, Ulquiorra, Grimjow, Szayel y Halibel, aunque no sé si ponerlos en esta temporada o en la que viene, estoy viendo cuando sería más conveniente, no te enojes XD

**SakuraxJenyxRukia… **Vaya que me das trabajo para escribir, pero eso me da mas ideas, ando algo corta estos días, pero supongo que lo superaré jejeje, para que Renji aparezca primero tienen que irse los vaizards, paciencia…

**Xavi… **Gracias por tu aporte, ya lo corregí, jejeje, en cuanto a la gira de los Vaizards, tanto como falsa no es, creo que por ahí me estoy complicando demasiado, trataré de no crear más confusiones, kisses…

**Sakura-Selene… **estoy evaluando tu pedido, en cuanto a la imagen de Toushiro con Hinamori, es un fanart (pero muy bueno, por eso lo puse) gracias por seguir con el capi y por ver el video :)

**Naoko Tendo… **Arigatou!!! Demo… ¿En tu casa son tantos que se pelean por la computadora?... a mi me pasaba eso cuando estaba en la universidad, y era peor en le centro de cómputo de la U, que tiempos aquellos XD, saludos con "garrita de gato"…

**Story Love****… **Gome, como mencione mas arriba, tratare de no hacer capitulos tan complicados de entender, además hice un capitulo especial de vaizards porque no hablaré de ellos en unos tres capitulos más o menos, y esa me pareció una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, jojojo

**MiStErY MaYuChAn… **Tu propuesta para deshacernos de Inoue es tentadora, pero me lo pensaré, por como van las cosas, su papel no será tan importante como parecía al principio, con este capitulo arrancaron los planes para iniciar la separación… no estamos leyendo :)

**Daniel, Denise y RPDan… **No creo que haya un HitsuxKarin, tu pedido de HitsuxMatsumoto lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo, no sé como pero le hago campo, jejejeje

**Koraru-san… **Jajaja cof cof… lo siento, pero me hizo gracia tu comentario, creí que nadie tomaría en cuenta la parte de "Naruto", eso quiere decir que no escribo la parte de abajo por gusto, seeeee, volviendo al fic, a mi tambien me caen bien los vaizards, pero no se hablará de ellos (no muy extenso) hasta dentro de unos 2 o 3 capitulos, es hora del IchixRuki y HinaxHitsu, y hablar del plan siniestro y del Gotei y su significado…

**Shandi Himura… **El capitulo 27 ciertamente me gusto mucho escribirlo, siento haberlo hecho un poco complejo, trataré de no hacerlo otra vez, el colegio es divertido si no tienes clases suplementarias y padres que crean que necesitas clases suplementarias o que te manden a academias… eso era aburrido, te quita tiempo para hacer las cosas que te gustan, pero PACIENCIA… en la universidad es peor, mujajaja

**Sasusaku95… **¿Naciste en el 95? Y.. ACERTASTE!!! Con la fecha del contrato, claro, en cuanto a la prometida de Shinji eso es… un secreto, jojojo se oyó como el falso monje Xellos de Slayers… volviendo al fic, por ahora medio que los vaizards pasan a segundo plano, es hora de mover las fichas del ajedrez…

**Raymar… **Tu comentario me hace sentir contenta… snif snif… ojalá y pudiera entrar al fic para dar ese empujoncito, pero las cosas entre Shinji y Hiyori no van para ese lado… en unos capitulos entenderás la razón…

**Alecita… **Eso de "Bienvenida al grupo"… ejm… ejem… solo vi un Yaoi, no creo que vea otro en un buen tiempo… este yaoi era un poco fuerte, y crudo, por eso me chocó al principio, tendrás dos capítulos mas de IchiRuki, con algo de otras cosas necesarias para esta historia (si no los pongo ahora el fic se haría eterno XD), voy por Lima la proxima semana (si no hay huaicos en el camino a Huancayo) ojalá y vea la "Teta asustada" en el cine… see you…

**Stelle Leurovich… **Ese apellido de tu nick me hizo recordar a Lelouch… como me gustaba su "geass" jajajaja… BIENVENIDA!!! Y gracias por tus comentarios en el tubo. Si saldrá Kaien, y en lo posible, saldrán los que viste en el opening y algunas cosas que viste en el ending, read soon… :)

**Kazuya Rj… **Are you crazy?? ¡Como puedes enviar una encomienda con una carta así! Eres desconsiderado… realmente no te importa nadie más que tu mismo, lástima…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**ANUNCIOS**

**Bueno, para empezar, MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO, pero me faltó inspiración, suele pasar a veces, ahora paso a comentarles lo siguiente:**

**PRIMERO: Gracias a las 115 personas que leyeron el capitulo pasado, y a los que dejaron reviews, doblemente gracias.**

**SEGUNDO: Haré lo posible para subir el capitulo el fin de semana, pero tengo que hacer unos viajes y tal vez no me de tiempo, me disculpo por ello si eso ocurre.**

**TERCERO: Eviten comer grasas en exceso (se les echará a perder el cutis XD) volviendo a lo serio, no vean juegos macabros (tambien conocidos como "juegos del miedo") antes de escribir un fic, les da ideas sanguinarias y poco utiles para eso. Para el capítulo 31 habrá nuevo ending.**

**TRIVIA: Se que les parecerá raro, pero ¿Podrían escribir el país al que pertenecen en sus reviews? Me dio Curiosidad, eso es todo… yo soy de Perú :P**

_._

_._

_._

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

**¿Acaso tengo miedo de perderla?**

**29. Jealous II**

Sábado 14 y/o Martes 17

**:P**

.


	29. Jealous II

_**Dedicado a Sasusaku95, Paoooo, Koraru-san y RPDan... que dieron la luz para parte de este capitulo...**_

_._

_Después de varios meses, una vez más Ukitake tuvo uno de esos episodios de hemoptisis, pero este era realmente grave__, nadie daba una luz de esperanza, Gin tuvo que salir de Seoul y me dejó sola, apenas teníamos unos meses de casados y eso era tan habitual en él, irse varios días y ni siquiera llamar para preguntar como me siento… me llamaron del hospital para pedirme que firme algunas autorizaciones, no tenía deseos de ir, pero no había otro familiar más, llegué con la idea de firmar las autorizaciones y marcharme, pero los comentarios de la Asistenta Social sobre el pobre muchacho que permanecía a su lado me hizo acercarme hacia el lugar donde Ukitake se encontraba… me asomé por una de las ventanas y me sorprendí al ver a un adolescente dormido a un lado de la cama rodeada de equipos extraños, desde ese día, decidí que lo cuidaría hasta que Ukitake saliera del hospital._

_Toushiro era una persona muy amable, maduro, atento, gentil… a veces me costaba creer que solo tuviera quince años… porque con el paso de los días, lo veía más como a un hombre. Cuando Ukitake empezó a dar signos de mejoría, sentí tristeza, pues volvería a esa casa vacía en espera de alguien a quien en realidad no le importaba… en el fondo de mi corazón empecé a desear que algo pasara para que mi destino cambiara… y no pude evitar sentirme feliz cuando me enteré que Ukitake empeoró súbitamente, aunque no quise darme cuenta en ese momento, me había convertido en una persona horrible. Toushiro estaba destrozado, y por primera vez en semanas, lo vi llorar desconsoladamente, al principio intentaba confortarlo, pero su abrazo me hizo estremecer… su corazón desconsolado se encontró con mi corazón desamparado carente de amor y deseé ser amada por él… a pesar de tener más experiencia me sentía como una niña, él era tan dulce, pero fue dejando atrás su timidez… desde ese día vivimos una doble vida: pasábamos el día en el hospital, cuidando de Ukitake, y por las noches éramos dos apasionados amantes… sentía que vida tenía sentido otra vez. _

_Y entonces, un día, cuando llegaba al hospital la vi hablando con Toushiro, era como de su edad, sin mucha gracia, pero él parecía fascinado con ella, le sonreía… su mirada era diferente, a decir verdad, él nunca me había mirado a mí de esa forma… y desde ese momento, la odié con todas mis fuerzas porque sentí que podía quitarme lo que más quería… pero no pude hacer nada, ella me lo arrebató... y la odié más cada día… ciertamente me había convertido en una persona horrible… por eso, ahora que siento como el viento sopla a mi favor, voy a destruirla y reclamar lo que me pertenece._

**

* * *

**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**29****. Jealous II**

* * *

**"¿Acaso tengo miedo de perderla?"**

_._

- (Adormilada) Aniong…

- Hinamori, ¿Sigues dormida?

- (Sentándose de un brinco) ¡Na-nao!

- Oye no te estoy regañando, ¿Y por qué tartamudeas?

- (Mirando el reloj de pared) Yo… acabo de darme cuenta lo tarde que es… y quería hacer un repaso de la asignatura antes del examen…

- Seguro te acostaste tarde por estar estudiando, ya no te entretengo más, cuídate mucho ¿Si?

- Gracias, Nanao, envíale saludos a Shunsui.

- Lo haré, te llamo después.

Colgó el móvil, y suspiró, le había prometido a su madre que lo ocurrido después de la fiesta no volvería a pasar, pero:

- (Tirando suavemente de la mano de Hinamori) ¿Quién era?

- Nanao (Acariciando esos blancos cabellos) Ya debo irme Toushiro, o no podré llegar a tiempo para el examen.

- ¿Tan tarde es?

- Shiro… si no te das prisa tú tampoco llegarás a tiempo a tu preparatoria.

- (Sentándose) Está bien… ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

---- ----

- (Dando golpes a la puerta) ¡Rukia, se te hará tarde!

- (Abriendo la puerta) Aún es temprano, deja de molest…

En solo unos segundos Ichigo se avalanzó sobre ella y la empezó a besar, Rukia estaba algo enojada porque los dos días anterior Ichigo se quedó conversando hasta tarde con Ishin y contra todo pronóstico, no fue al cuarto de ella a dormir, pero ese beso matutino le hizo olvidar por unos momentos los motivos de su enojo.

- Bueno, ahora si podemos ir a desayunar (Empieza a caminar) Hey ¿Qué estás esperando?

- (Acercándose rápidamente a Ichigo y propinándole un codazo en el estómago) ¡Baka!

- (Colocando una mano sobre la zona afectada) ¡Te has vuelto loca! ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?

- ¿Y todavía preguntas? Anteayer te quedaste bastante extraño después de tu conversación con Urahara, y ayer estuviste hasta muy tarde hablando con tu padre, y no tuviste la dignidad de subir a contarme que rayos está pasando, y yo que estaba esperándote.

- Lo siento, Rukia, pero no puedo decirte lo que me dijo Urahara… y con respecto a lo otro: ¿En serio crees que podría entrar a tu cuarto y "solo" dormir contigo?

Breve silencio, intercambio de miradas, mejillas sonrosadas…

- Mejor bajamos a desayunar, Ichigo.

---- ----

Terminó de resolver el examen antes del tiempo previsto, dio un vistazo por la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado como en los últimos días, de vez en cuando caía algo de lluvia, pero aún nada de la esperada nieve… Su vida había cambiado mucho, coincidentemente al mismo tiempo que su "relación" con Ichigo… tenía casi cuatro años de no saber absolutamente nada de él y se aparece en frente del doyang para remover su mundo, Hinamori finalmente estaba junto a Toushiro, ella se enteró que era adoptada, y en la casa de Ichigo pasaba algo, además de los extraños pero divertidos amigos de Ichigo, y por alguna razón ni Ishin, ni Urahara ni el propio Ichigo querían decirle ¿Qué podría ser?, lanzó un suspiro antes de entregar el examen, pensaba ir a dar unas vueltas y comer algo cuando notó que Hinamori se estaba quedando dormida sobre su pupitre:

- ¿Todo está bien, Hinamori?

- ¿Ah?... (Algo avergonzada) Sí… solo que ayer no dormí suficiente (Risa nerviosa)

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, que más podría ser… (Aún con risa nerviosa)

- (Inner Rukia: "Por que tengo la impresión de que todos me ocultan algo") Entonces vamos por algo de comer y conversamos.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería y después de pedir dos cafés y algunos panes dulces se sentaron en una mesita junto a una ventana:

- (Mirando hacia el cielo a través de la ventana) ¿Cuándo llegará?

- (Lanzando un suspiro) Dijo que vendría por mí como a las 12…

- (Empezando a reír) No "Toushiro", me refería a la NIEVE… Se ve que te la pasas pensando en él, Hinamori.

- ¡Solo estaba distraída, eso es todo!

- (Tono burlón) A mi me pareció lo contrario, de todos modos él siempre está pendiente de ti.

- No es eso… mmm… Kia-nim ¿Es normal sentir celos?

- ¿Celos?

- Yo no tengo celos de Toushiro, pero él ha estado actuando raro los últimos días, después de la fiesta.

- Oí que estuviste entrenado con Aizen-nim y que Toushiro hizo un pequeño escándalo por eso, pero no creí que fuera cierto.

- (Bajando la cabeza) Lo es. Me dijo que "No soporto verte cerca de él", y desde entonces me llama para preguntarme donde estoy y con quién, además de pasar conmigo toda la tarde y ayer se quedó a dormir en la casa de Deok…

- (Atorándose con su café) ¡Queeeé!

- Shhh… (En voz baja) ¿Podrías ser más discreta?

- (Bajando la voz) Es que me atrapaste desprevenida, pero solo durmieron ¿Verdad?

Silencio.

- Hinamori, di algo, me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

- (Dando un sorbo a su café) ¿Acaso no te puedes imaginar lo que pasó?

- (Pálida) Preferiría no hacerlo… ¿Tus padres lo saben?

- (Con un leve sonrojo) Mi madre nos descubrió, me dio un sermón de varias horas y me pidió que regresara a la casa de Deoksugung, entre otras cosas.

- Ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste hace unos días, realmente debe haber sido algo incómodo para ella… Hinamori ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupada.

- Lo estoy, no solo desobedezco a mi madre, ahora Toushiro desconfía de mí y no le he dado motivos… quisiera entenderlo, pero no puedo.

- Entonces ve y díselo.

- No es tan fácil, Kia-nim… cuando estoy con él me olvido de todo y solo quiero que me abrace, debo estar volviéndome loca.

- (Negando con la cabeza) Solo estás enamorada… ¿Por qué no estudiamos juntas por la tarde? Así podrás descansar y pensar mejor las cosas.

- Gracias, Kia-nim.

No fue fácil convencer a Toushiro, Rukia notó algo extraño en él, pero no dijo nada para no preocupar a Hinamori, luego de almorzar con las hermanas de Ichigo (pues para variar otra vez Ichigo y su padre salieron sin decir a donde) subieron a la habitación de Rukia. Hinamori se durmió apenas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, Rukia salió al balcón a distraerse cuando vio que un coche se acercaba y se estacionaba frente a la mansión.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, esos días había elegido concentrarse en los exámenes y dejar de lado aquella situación, llegó a la sala:

- Buenas tardes, Rukia.

- Ni-sama, la verdad no esperaba que vinieras.

- Dijiste que llamarías y ya han pasado 3 días.

- Lo siento, en la preparatoria estamos en exámenes finales y me dediqué solo a eso.

- Entonces no has pensado en eso aún ¿No es así?

- (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Pero, tal vez las cosas estén mejor si las dejamos como hasta ahora.

- ¿Esa es tu decisión?

- Supongo que sí.

- Me alegro, entonces me voy.

- ¿Vas a volver a Japón, Ni-sama?

- No, tengo unos asuntos que resolver por aquí, así que vendré a verte de vez en cuando, si no te molesta, Rukia.

- (Con una sonrisa) Siempre serás bienvenido, Ni-sama.

Byakuya se fue y Rukia volvió a su habitación, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar recordar en lo que le dijo Ichigo: _"No dejes que eso cambie las cosas, tu fuiste y seguirás siendo Rukia, seas o no una Kuchiki." _y tal vez gracias a esas palabras, no dudó (como creyó que lo haría) al darle una respuesta a su hermano, abrió la puerta de su habitación, Hinamori ya estaba despierta y empezaron a estudiar.

---- ----

- (Entrando por la puerta del balcón) Oye Rukia…

- (Lanzando un cojín a la cara de Ichigo) Por que entras por ahí… ¿Acaso no ves que tengo visita?

- (Apartando el cojín de su cara) Si lo sabía, Toushiro me lo dijo.

- ¿Toushiro está aquí?

- Está en la sala, esperando, solo vine a decirles que bajen para salir los cuatro a por algo de comer, así que no se tarden.

Salieron los cuatro a comer pizza, era relajante salir a dar un paseo después de varias horas de estudio, por esa noche, se olvidaron de sus preocupaciones, después de todo, en dos días le dirían adiós a la preparatoria.

---- ----

Toushiro acompañó a Hinamori a su casa, no era muy tarde por eso se quedó un momento con ella viendo la televisión:

- ¿En serio tienes que irte?

- Mi tío me regañó esta mañana, y me exigió que durmiera en casa esta noche y el tiempo que te quedaran exámenes.

- (Sonriente) Entonces solo serán tres días.

- ¿Tres? Creí que te faltaban solo dos exámenes.

- En realidad son tres, dos exámenes de asignaturas y el examen para ascender de nivel en el doyang.

- Entonces te decidiste, trataré de darme tiempo para practicar contigo.

- No te preocupes, Kia-nim me ayudará, después de todo, sus alumnos están siendo evaluados desde ayer por los maestros del doyang, ella tiene más tiempo libre y ambas salimos a la misma hora de los exámenes.

- De todas formas me gustaría estar allí para observarte, no es común ver a dos chicas practicando kendo… por cierto ¿Cuándo será tu examen?

- El Lunes a primera hora, por eso debo entrenar todo el fin de semana.

- (Cabizbajo) Entonces serán más de tres días.

Como media hora después Toushiro se fue, repasó algunos temas hasta que se quedó dormida. Mientras dormía tuvo un sueño extraño, aterrador, era perseguida y atacada por dos lobos, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía gritar ni defenderse… despertó de sobresalto al oír que llamaban a la puerta, tratando de calmar el ritmo de su respiración contempló el reloj, eran casi las 7 de la mañana, ¿Quién podrá ser?

---- ----

El examen estaba por comenzar y Hinamori aún no llegaba, "¿En donde estará?" se preguntó Rukia mientras daba otro vistazo a la puerta, suspiró aliviada cuando la vio entrar después de disculparse con el maestro, pero le inquietó lo pálida que se veía, algo andaba mal… apenas habían transcurrido la mitad del tiempo asignado para el examen cuando oyó la voz de Hinamori, deseaba estar en primera fila para saber que le estaba diciendo al maestro, pero imaginó que tenía que ver con su extraña palidez, pues el maestro le recibió el examen y ella salió del salón… la única forma de saber que le pasaba era preguntándole, así que se apresuró en responder las preguntas faltantes con la esperanza de alcanzarla, pero tardó más de la cuenta.

---- ----

Su tranquilo mundo estaba convertido ahora en una pesadilla… ¿Cómo podría ser cierto?, y sin embargo todo parecía indicar que lo era, se armó de valor para ir a la preparatoria, pero en medio del examen empezó a sentirse mal, le pidió al maestro que la dejara ir a la enfermería, salió del salón pero tras algunos pasos, las cosas empezaron a dar vueltas, perdió el equilibrio, trató inútilmente de recostarse contra una pared, y luego, todo se tornó oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, miró alrededor, estaba en la enfermería, pudo oír a dos personas conversando del otro lado de la cortina:

- Y eso fue lo que pasó, Shizu-agashi.

- Ya veo, estas jovencitas de hoy, seguro se saltó algunas comidas o algo por el estilo.

- Lo dudo, Hinamori-shi es una joven muy disciplinada, buena estudiante y practica kendo.

- Una chica que practica kendo… ¡Increíble! Seguramente usted la ha visto entrenar algunas veces en el doyang, Aizen sabomnim.

- Así es, incluso me enteré que se ha inscrito para dar el examen de nivelación.

- Menuda sorpresa, iré a ver como sigue (Corriendo la cortina) Ya despertaste, le diste un susto a Aizen-sabomnim, según me contó, te desvaneciste frente a él y evitó que te golpearas por las justas.

- (Sentándose) Lo siento, no quería preocuparlo, Aizen eorobun.

- Lo importante es que ya te sientas mejor.

- Si… gracias. ¿Podría retirarme ya, Shizu-agashi? Quisiera ir a casa a descansar.

- Preferiría que viniera algún familiar a recogerte, aún te ves pálida, Hinamori-shi.

- (Bajando la mirada) Mis padres están en Incheon, yo, vivo sola.

- Entonces te acompañaré a tu salón de clases para pedirle a alguna de tus compañeras que te lleve a casa, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- (Asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que se pone de pie) ¿Podríamos ir ahora?

- La verdad tengo que ir a la dirección un momento, pero trataré de no tardar mucho…

- Si quiere yo puedo acompañar a Hinamori-shi, de todas formas debo volver al doyang y su salón me queda de camino, Shizu-agashi.

- No quisiera que se molestara, Aizen-nim.

- No es ninguna molestia, ¿Nos vamos, Hinamori?

Caminó tras Aizen, pero en realidad no deseaba volver al salón de clases, seguramente estarían entregando los exámenes al maestro, se detuvo sin saber que hacer…

- ¿Ocurre algo, Hinamori?

- En realidad, no quiero ir al salón… Aizen-eorobun, ¿Podría dejarme ir a mi casa?

- Shizu-agashi tenía sus razones para pedirte que no te vayas sola, yo opino igual que ella.

- (Suplicando con la mirada) Por favor.

- Hinamori, ¿Te molesta si soy yo quien te lleve a tu casa?

- No.

Ahora seguía a Aizen hasta el estacionamiento, ¿Por qué era tan difícil que le dejaran irse de allí?... entonces oyó que alguien la llamaba.

---- ----

Apenas entregó su examen corrió hasta la enfermería, pero no había nadie, incluso la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, de pronto todo le pareció extraño, y empezó a correr hacia el doyang, tal vez ella estaría allí. Cuando estaba en el trayecto, se encontró con un angustiado Toushiro, según le comentó, trató de comunicarse con Hinamori toda la mañana, pero su movil parecía estar fuera de servicio, a Rukia no le agradó para nada tener que contarle lo del examen, pero no tuvo otra opción, y ambos empezaron a buscar a Hinamori. Mientras se sumaban los minutos su preocupación aumentaba, en ese momento solo deseaba que su amiga estuviera bien y a salvo, pero tenía un terrible presentimiento...

- ¡Hinamori!

Le oyó decir a Toushiro antes de que empezara a correr, Hinamori estaba a punto se subirse a un auto, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver quien era su acompañante.

---- ----

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue llamar a Hinamori, esperó mientras oía el pitido del móvil y luego fue enviado al buzon de voz, esperó cinco minutos y volvió a llamar, pero esta vez parecía como si el movil estuviera apagado. Repitió la misma operación durante toda la mañana, no le importó que los maestros lo amonestaran por usar el celular dentro del salón de clases, pero ella no le contestaba... ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Apenas terminaron las clases se fue hasta Daegu, como ella le comentó que practicaría con Rukia después de clases, lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia el doyang, en el camino se topó con Rukia y según le contó, Hinamori no estaba bien. Su angustia aumentó, buscaron en el doyang, pero ella no estaba allí, miró alrededor y le pareció ver algo por el lado de los estacionamientos, subió un par de escalones, y lo que sus ojos le mostraron lo hizo estallar en furia, Hinamori caminaba junto a Aizen hacia el auto de éste...

- ¡Hinamori!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero en lugar de detenerse, ellos empezaron a caminar más rápido... y decidió correr para alcanzarlos.

---- ----

- Parece que te llama tu amigo Toushiro.

- (Sujetando debilmente una de las mangas del saco de Aizen y entre sollozos) No quiero verlo, ayúdeme a salir de aquí, por favor.

- Tendremos que acelerar el paso.

- Vamos.

Oyó la voz de Toushiro un par de veces, pero no tuvo fuerzas para mirarlo, apenas se subió al auto cerró la puerta con seguro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos... el sonido del coche encendiéndose... retrocediendo... un golpe en la ventana y una vez más alguien gritando su nombre... luego el sonido del motor en movimiento...

---- ----

**Visito fanfiction depués de 3 días y SUGOI!!! se nota que los fanfictions andan inspirados, hace mucho que no veía tantas actualizaciones, ojalá y se acuerden de esta historia, jejeje, paso a dejar breves saluditos para:**

**Shandi Himura... si creiste que el anterior era un capitulo de relleno entonces este... solo espero que no te desagrade del todo :(**

**Sakura-Selene... habrá IchiRuki por algunos capitulos más... hasta el 35 en el que por fin llegara Renji (seeee al fin lo que las fanas piden XD)... Y seeee. Matsumoto esta loca, y los celos a veces son peligrosos...**

**PJopE... Arigatou... empezaba a creer que los demás pensaban que los dos ultimos caps eran puro relleno... snif snif... **

**Paoooo... Gome, pero estaba falta de inspiración (pero volvió esta mañana despues de hablar con mi hermanita, Wellcome home, Lilly-chan), y lo que acaba no es precisamente el fic, como te habras podido dar cuenta...**

**Story Love... Genial... tal vez deba ir alguna vez a Mexico y presentar mi fic, tal vez lo hagan telellorona... jajajja... hablando en serio, yo pienso que enojarse y estar celoso son estados parecidos y peligrosos, pero los celos de Ichi son distintos a los de Toushiro, cuando llegue Renji entenderás mejor... kisses**

**SakuraxJenyxSelene... No hay de que, de todos modos tu pedías algo de Hisana y Byakuya y eso me dio una idea como ya leiste en el cap anterior... Nell esta proyectada para el capitulo 32, y tienes IchiRuki por unos capitulos más :)**

**Xavi... No me odies onegai!!! pero... en mi historia algunos no son precisamente los buenos... y no todos los malos son tan malos... por algo es un AU...**

**Eva Vidal... Aizen es el malo porque le va bien el papel, jojojo... y ciertamente Gin tenía una obsesión por Hisana... tema a tocarse más adelante... cariños...**

**MyStErY MaYuChAn... Hijole mana... tienes razón... pero por ahi que se me acomodaron las ideas, para que Inoue llegue primero tiene que llegar Renji... abrazos**

**Renesmee Kuchiki... Parece que lo de la review más corta es una especie de competencia... hasta ahora vas en segundo lugar XD... gracias por continuar con mi extraño fic a pesar del tiempo...**

**Kia... Saludos a la Octava Región!!! ciertamente habra nuevo ending pero solo eso, para el capitulo 31... cuando lo veas entenderas por que... C:**

**Raymar... Me alegra que te guste como va la historia... y espero que el capitulo de hoy no te haya decepcionado, kisses too...**

**Naoko Tendo... Animo y suerte con tus exámenes... tu too cuidate mucho... :)**

**Koraru-san... SALUDOS A VERACRUZ... del mero MEXICO!!! volviendo al fic, seee, como siempre digo a alguien le tocaba ser la mala, y esta vez le toco a Matsumoto... Rukia es la mas envidiada esta semana... jojojojo**

**Rukia 0408... SALUDOS HASTA SONORA, MEXICO!!! Oh my cat!!! tengo muchas lectoras por allá.. que emoción XD... me alegra que te guste el fic.. read you soon...**

**Sasusaku95... CALIDO ABRAZO A LA GENTE LINDA DE MEXICO!!! y solo espero que no te disguste lo que se viene... otro abrazo...**

**Alecita122... Seee, ya me lei el manga... y para ser sincera me gusto mas el de Naruto de la semana pasado 439 creo que era... aunque parece que Ichi se vuelve Hollow o algo así... RUKIA Where are you???**

**ichiruki-zr (Ale)... sugoi!!! una compatriota!!!.. tu pedido en proyecto... espera...**

**Kasumi-chan... BIENVENIDA AL VECINDARIO!! gracias por leer mi fic... y doble felicidad para mi pues te gusta... kisses**

**Chofisima... SALUDOS A ARGENTINA!!! pues que planea matsumoto con lujo de detalles en el siguiente capitulo... a esperar se ha dicho XD**

**Haruhi Kurosaki... PS... yo too opino que falta mas Rukia en el manga XD... la prometida de Shinji es... a esperar que ni yo esetoy segura quuien es XD... Saludos Fraternos para MEXICO!!!**

**Sakura-chan... Me gusto: "Me lo leí de un senton" (debes ser rapida leyendo pues a mi me costo un par de horas hacerlo jojojo) Y "que la inspiracion te acompañe" jajajaja me mató... yo siempre les digo a los amigos con problemas: "que la fuerza te acompañe" o "confia en la fuerza"... ¿Coincidencia? Saludos al lindo Mexico!!!**

**Kazuya Rj... El fic es un AU (Universo alterno) o sea, los personajes no son del todo iguales al anime y por ende no tienen poderes como en el anime...**

**BUENO... AHORA SI PUEDO PASAR A DECIRLES UNAS COSITAS:**

**PRIMERO: Rukia no es coreana, ella y su hermana vivian en Kyoto, al morir sus padres, Hisana fue adoptada por una pareja de coreanos, por eso vivia en Corea y por eso sabía el idioma y se lo enseño a Rukia cuando vivia con ella.**

**SEGUNDO: Renji hace su aparición oficial en el capitulo 35 (90% de certeza) excepto si baja subitamente en "rating" o si quisiera terminar la historia antes de tiempo... Nel y los otros a partir del capitulo 32.**

**TERCERO: Saludos a mis lectoras de México, Argentina, Chile y Perú... gracias por leer el fic y ver los videos en el tubo...**

**.**

**.**

Next chapther: Saturday 21th

**:P**

**.**


	30. Prelude

_**Con mucho cariño, para ti, que me regalas cada semana unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo..**_.

.

_Caminaba sin mucho ánimo, recibir ése tipo de llamadas de atención por parte de su tío podía ser algo molesto, felizmente su tío era bastante comprensivo, en comparación con la madre de Hinamori, quien, apenas terminó el desayuno, hizo que Hinamori empacara todas sus cosas y s__e regresara a la casa de Deoksugung… no sin antes lanzarle un par de miradas asesinas… se detuvo a contemplar el jardín desde uno de los balcones del segundo piso… y sin querer evocó los recuerdos de la noche anterior… un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas… realmente la amaba…_

_- (Colocando una mano sobre la frente de Toushiro) ¿Tienes fiebre? Te has puesto rojo de repente._

_- (Haciéndose a un lado como movido por un reflejo) Qué quieres, Matsumoto._

_- Porque siempre actúas a la defensiva conmigo… ¿Acaso no confías en mí?_

_- Claro que no. (Le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse)_

_- Y en ella, ¿Confías en ella? (Ve que Toushiro se detiene) ¿Realmente crees que puedes confiar en ella?... Que tonto eres, ¿Acaso no sabes que ella te está engañando?_

_- __¡Mientes!_

_- Piensa lo que quieras, Shiro-chan, después no vengas a __mí dándome la razón, por si lo has olvidado, ella prefirió ver a Aizen el día de tu examen para sabomnim._

_Él sabía que no debía confiar en Matsumoto, pero por alguna razón, aquellas palabras removieron una espina que tenía atravesada en el corazón… ¿Y si fuera verdad?_

* * *

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**30. Prelude**

**"_Se acerca una tormenta…_****_"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

- (Corriendo hacia Toushiro) ¿Lograste preguntarle algo?

- (En un susurro) Me engaña…

- (Desconcertada por las palabras de Toushiro) Te equivocas, Hinamori no…

- ¡Cállate! Obviamente la defenderás pues es tu amiga.

- (Acercándose rápidamente) ¡Qué pasa aquí! Por qué le hablas así a Rukia, Toushiro.

- Ichigo…

- (Levantando la voz) Si no sabes lo que pasa entonces no te entrometas, Kurosaki.

- (Poniéndose entre Rukia y Toushiro) Cálmate y entonces hablamos ¿Te parece?

- ¡Estoy calmado!... ¡Hagan lo que les venga en gana! – Se aleja bastante enojado.

- (Suavizando la voz) Rukia, ¿Estás bien? (La ve asentir con la cabeza) ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?

- Hinamori ha estado actuando raro esta mañana, al parecer no contestó las llamadas de Toushiro y se salió antes de tiempo del examen… cuando salí a buscarla me encontré con Toushiro y empezamos a buscarla los dos… la verdad aún no me puedo creer que Hinamori se halla marchado en el auto de Aizen… algo no me cuadra.

- ¿Qué Hinamori hizo que?

- Se fue con Aizen en el auto de él… ¿No crees que está raro?

- (Actitud pensativa) Aizen no es el "tío" por el cual Hinamori y Toushiro se pelearon después del examen de sabommin.

- (Lanzando un bufido) Acertaste.

- Ni hablar, esto está rarísimo. Ahora entiendo porque Toushiro estaba como "loco"… Pero no tenía porque desquitarse contigo.

- (Apretando los puños con furia) Lo cierto es que Toushiro ha estado actuando como un idiota los últimos días, tal vez le dijo algo a Hinamori para que reaccionara así, la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a…

- (Colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Rukia) Tranquila, ¿Tienes idea de adónde pudo ir Hinamori?

- No lo sé… ¿Y si vamos a la casa de Deoksugung?

- Bien, sígueme, dejé el coche estacionado por ese lado.

Rukia suspiró aliviada, caminaron algunos metros, subieron al coche de Ichigo, al igual que los últimos días, era él quien conducía, por lo menos tenía alguien en quien podía confiar… alguien que siempre estaba allí cuando más lo necesitaba…

- ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

- ¿Eh?... yo… yo solo pensaba… en Hinamori, ¿Qué puede haber pasado?

- A mi también me parece extraño, si tu eres su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué no simplemente decirte lo que le estaba pasando?

- Tal vez no tuvo tiempo… ella me comentó que algo no andaba bien con Toushiro… Ichigo, ¿Es normal sentir celos?

- (Deteniendo el coche por el cambio de luces en un semáforo) Si lo dices por la forma en que actúo con Kaien… ése tipo tiene la habilidad de ponerme furioso, con esa expresión tranquila y esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara, como si lo supiera todo acerca de los demás… realmente me irrita – Vuelve a poner el coche en marcha.

- (Típica gotita) No me estaba refiriendo a eso, pero, ¿En realidad piensas eso de Kaien-dono?

- El parece agradable, cuando no esta tratando de conquistarte, pero eso es algo que no ocurre a menudo, Rukia.

- (Con una sonrisa) Aún no has respondido mi pregunta, Ichigo.

- Tal vez aún no tengo una buena respuesta para esa pregunta… pero puedo decirte que para Toushiro es muy desagradable ver a Hinamori cerca de Aizen, el hombre al que siempre consideró un rival.

- Hinamori está a su lado, ¿Es que eso no es suficiente?

- Esa pregunta deberías hacérsela al mismo Toushiro – Estacionando el coche – Bien, llegamos.

Bajaron y se acercaron a la casa, llamaron a la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta, se asomaron por las ventanas y descubrieron que no había nadie.

- (Recostándose sobre un pared) ¿A dónde pueden haber ido?... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Volvamos al coche y demos algunas vueltas, tal vez no están lejos de aquí.

- Ichigo, ¿Por qué últimamente tengo la sensación de que todos me ocultan algo?

- Lo siento, en realidad quiero contarte, pero los demás me lo han prohibido… bueno, excepto una parte, no se como te lo tomes, además…

- (Perdiendo la paciencia) ¡Solo dilo de una buena vez!

- Pues, el día que Yoruichi me fue a buscar al doyang para decirme que Urahara quería hablar conmigo pensé que iríamos hasta su casa, pero me llevó al estacionamiento, Urahara estaba dentro de su auto y tenía un ojo morado…

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso mismo pensé yo, ¿Cómo alguien había podido golpear a Urahara?, iba a preguntarle cuando me comentó que había hablado con tu hermano, por un momento me imaginé a Byakuya dándole un puñetazo por lo del contrato…

- ¡Mi Ni-sama jamás haría algo así!

- Tranquila, Urahara al parecer adivino lo que estaba pensando y dijo: "Kuchiki-sama no se comporta de esa forma, además no me comentó nada acerca del contrato, y antes de que sigas jugando a plantear teorías sin sentido, te digo que el que me dejó el ojo así fue Hirako-kun".

- ¿Nani?

- Urahara fue esa mañana a mi casa para hablar con Ishin, el supuso que los demás ya habían salido a entrenar, no imaginó que Hirako, al estar lesionado, optaría por quedarse. Hirako tiene la mala costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas, y no tardó en enterarse que Ishin tenía visitas y realmente se enfadó cuando supo quien era y a qué había venido.

- No sabía que ellos dos se conocían, aunque pensándolo bien eso explicaría porque últimamente Urahara no se aparece por la mansión, pero no justifica aquel golpe…

- En eso te equivocas, Rukia, Hirako golpeó a Urahara porque él le pidió a Ishin que lo ayudara a llevarlo a la residencia de Yamamoto, después de todo, Yamamoto como su abuelo, dispuso que Hirako se casaría antes de fin de año con la hija de una importante familia de Japón para cerrar un acuerdo entre las dos familias.

Breve silencio.

- Eso es horrible, están ignorando los sentimientos de Hirako y los de la otra joven también.

- El compromiso fue hecho por acuerdo de las dos familias, basado en las conveniencias, eso no es algo tan raro en grupos sociales altos ¿No?

- Pero es algo injusto…

- Vaya, y yo que pensé que te sorprenderías al oír que Hirako es nieto de Yamamoto.

- Desde un principio me pareció que lo había visto en alguna otra parte ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Yachiru-chan? El recibidor de la mansión de Yamamoto-sama me hizo recordar una foto que vi hace tiempo en una revista en la mansión Kuchiki, "El poderoso Yamamoto-sama muestra al mundo a sus cinco nietos en la entrada de su colosal mansión de Seoul"… pero no estaba segura.

- Increíble… y bien ¿Qué dices?

- ¿De qué?

- De ir a dar unas vueltas por aquí cerca.

- Claro, vamos.

---- ----

- (Oye que alguien llama a la puerta) Adelante.

- (Entra y hace una pequeña reverencia) Buenas tardes, Yamamoto-eorobun.

- Buenas tardes, Zaraki-nim, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

- Me temo que nos llevan algunos pasos por delante, Yamamoto-eorobun, son más astutos de lo que esperaba, han iniciado una serie de contactos con poderosos empresarios de Europa.

- (Hojeando unos papeles) Me lo imaginaba, así que mientras te encontrabas en el extranjero empecé a mover algunas piezas, si todo va según mis cálculos, en tres semanas se habrá consolidado la integración de los trece.

- Tal vez para entonces ya sea demasiado tarde.

- Podría tardar menos si mi obstinado nieto no huyera de su compromiso, si Ukitake-eorobun adelantara la fecha de su boda y Kurosaki-eorobun se decidiera a traer a Ishida-eorobun de Japón.

- Con Ukitake no puedo ayudarlo, con Ishida podría ayudarle Byakuya, lo vi salir cuando llegaba hace unos momentos.

- Acaso crees que soy estúpido, Zaraki-nim, a Byakuya nunca le ha simpatizado Ryuken, si solo intentara proponérselo él se limitaría a decir que no y solo perdería mi tiempo, Urahara-nim me está ayudando a convencer a Ishin.

- Ya veo, entonces creo que puedo ayudarle con su nieto…

- (Entrando estrepitosamente por la puerta) ¡Ken-chan! – Se acerca a Zaraki y se le cuelga del brazo - ¡Volviste, Ken-chan! ¿Y qué me trajiste?

- Pequeña Yachiru, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Zaraki-nim a visitar a Shinji?

- (Emocionada) ¿En serio puedo ir a la casa de Ichi-chan, Yami-kun?

- Si vas con Zaraki-nim no veo porque no puedas ir, además Maki-Maki está desocupado.

- (Canturreando y dando saltitos de alegría) Voy a salir con Ken-chan a visitar a Shinji… ¡Vámonos!

---- ----

- Por lo visto Hirako no ha venido hoy tampoco.

- Como está lesionado el médico dijo que descansara dos semanas.

- Yo creo que él no quiere verme, Hiyori, debe estar pensando que le dije al abuelo que estaba en Seoul.

- ¿Y acaso no lo hiciste, Kira?

- No, pero Yachiru sí, ella no se puede callar fácilmente, supongo que es algo irremediable.

- Kira, Shinji me dijo el otro día que su abuelo quería que se casara con la hija de unos empresarios japoneses.

- Así es, a todos tarde o temprano nos buscarán un compromiso que traiga beneficios para la familia.

- ¡Pero eso es injusto!

- Tal vez lo sea, pero solo para Hirako, nosotros tendremos citas prematrimoniales hasta encontrar una persona que nos interese y con un poco de suerte hasta enamorarnos, pero el caso de Hirako es diferente, hace 4 décadas nuestros tatarabuelos acordaron con una importante familia Japonesa que cuando se diera, los primogénitos de los primogénitos nacidos en la misma generación se casarían para cerrar una alianza económica entre ambas familias, cuando hicieron el acuerdo no se imaginaron que tendrían que esperar tanto tiempo, pero ahora todo es favorable y nadie piensa dar su brazo a torcer, tarde o temprano el abuelo impondrá su voluntad a la de Hirako, de eso estoy seguro.

- (Casi en un susurro) Tan importante es…

- Dejemos de hablar de temas poco agradables, mejor comamos antes de que se enfríe.

Se encontraban en un agradable restaurant cerca al ayuntamiento de Jun gu, los últimos días Hiyori y Kira almorzaban juntos mientras el resto del grupo se quedaba almorzando cerca de Yong Sang, luego todos se reunían en la pista de Hielo del Centro de Seoul para continuar los ensayos, precisamente ese fin de semana iniciaban la tanda de presentaciones: los fines de semana en Jungu y de lunes a viernes en Yong Sang, no tenían horario estelar pero el simple hecho de poder demostrar su arte en otro país los llenaba de emoción. Terminaron el ensayo cerca de las 7pm y tomaron el camino de regreso a la mansión Kurosaki, Hiyori miraba distraídamente por la ventana del auto de Kira, podía ver por el espejo retrovisor la camioneta en la que estaban los demás… no podía negar que le agradaba la compañía de Kira, sus conversaciones… pero sentía que su lugar era con sus amigos… después de todo han viajado y convivido durante 4 años…

- ¿Piensan ensayar mañana también?

- Ehm… no, nunca ensayamos un día antes de la presentación, seguramente iremos de compras o a dar unas vueltas.

- Si quieres puedo llevarlas, tus amigas me parecen simpáticas.

- No tienes porque molestarte, nos gusta salir entre chicas – reconociendo la fachada de la mansión – Al fin llegamos, realmente estoy cansada.

- (Tomándola de la mano) Hiyori, tal vez te parezca extraño lo que voy a decirte, pero desde que te vi aquella noche en la casa de Ukitake-eorobun no he dejado de pensar en ti, en nosotros.

- K-kira… - Aquellas palabras la dejaron desconcertada, estaba apunto de bajar del auto cuando él le toma de la mano así de repente y le dice esas cosas, y lo peor fue que pudo sentir claramente aquel circulo metálico deslizándose por su dedo anular…

- Sé que es repentino, pero estoy convencido de que tienes otros sueños además del skating on ice, yo puedo ayudarte a cumplirlos si me das la oportunidad, Hiyori.

- Yo… estoy confundida… Kira…

- Tómate el tiempo que creas necesario, mientras lo lleves puesto sabré que lo estás pensando, si me lo devuelves, entenderé que es un no y no volveré a insistir, pero si aceptas me gustaría que me lo dijeras tu misma.

- Vale, entonces me voy, hasta luego Kira.

Aunque hubiera querido despedirse, ella se bajó tan rápido y caminó aún más rápido hacia la casa, algunas veces soñaba con oír esas palabras, pero no de Kira, con alivio descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta, la cerró apenas entró y se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban en la sala, preocupados:

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

- Ichigo y Rukia aún no han regresado, llamaron hace unas horas para pedir que les avisaran si Hinamori venía a esta casa, y ahora sus celulares parecen estar fuera de servicio – Se apresuró a responder Lisa.

- (Miró a los presentes y notó que faltaba alguien más) ¿Y Shinji dónde está?

- Hirako-kun salió por la tarde, una jovencita muy graciosa llamada Yachiru vino con un señor alto y de aspecto amenazante y se fueron los tres, Hiyori-san – Respondió tímidamente Yuzu.

- Él esta bien, antes de salir me dijo que iría a visitar a un familiar – Agregó Ishin – Ustedes no tienen porque preocuparse por mi descuidado hijo, deben estar cansados, vayan al comedor, cenen y descansen.

- Muchas gracias, Ishin-san, pero nos gustaría que nos avisara de cualquier novedad y que no dude en pedirnos ayuda – Habló Rose en representación del grupo.

- Lo haré, ahora vayan a cenar, muchachos.

---- ----

Ichigo manejó por casi dos horas, pero no encontraron nada, después de mucho insistir convenció a Rukia de comer algo mientras llamaba a su casa para pedir que le avisaran si Hinamori se aparecía por allá, llamaron a otras personas con las que podría haber ido pero nadie la vio, incluso dejaron encargado con Kiyone e Isane que les pasaran la voz si regresaba a su casa, estuvieron tentados de llamar a sus padres pero Rukia concluyó que si Hinamori hubiera ido a Incheon, Nanao le habría llamado de inmediato para no preocuparla…

- ¿Y si vamos a la policía?

- No podemos, llamé a Urahara para consultarle y me dijo que como ella es mayor de edad deben transcurrir 48 horas antes de reportarla como desaparecida.

- (Revolviéndose el cabello) Ya no se me ocurre que más hacer… cuando la encuentre primero voy a abrazarla y luego la golpeará por hacerme pasar tremendo susto.

- (Tratando sin mucho éxito de ocultar su sonrisa) Vaya amiga que eres… - Empieza a deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de Rukia para arreglarlo un poco – Tu cabello es muy suave.

- (Deteniendo la mano de Ichigo a la altura de su mejilla) Gracias, Ichigo.

- Vamos a encontrarla, no te preocupes – Se acercó a ella y besó suavemente su frente, pero sabía que ese contacto podía propiciar otro, y que Rukia no se opondría.

Al principio parecía un inocente beso en la frente, pero levantó su mirada y se perdió en la de Ichigo… él no tardó en inclinarse y acercarse a sus labios, ella no fue indiferente y se puso de puntillas para acortar el espacio, lo que empezó como una suave caricia en los labios se convirtió en un beso apasionado y casi salvaje, tuvo que apoyarse sobre el lado del auto para evitar perder el equilibrio… la lengua de Ichigo le hacía cosquillas en el paladar, como el día en que fueron interrumpidos por Yoruichi frente al doyang… una idea vino a su mente, empujó lentamente a Ichigo para deshacer aquella peculiar unión:

- (Aún con la respiración algo irregular) Ichigo, tenemos que ir a la preparatoria, si Hinamori se fue con Aizen él debe saber donde está…

- O tal vez ella se quedó con él.

- Solo espero que estés equivocado, el doyang cierra a las 7pm tenemos que darnos prisa.

Cuando llegaron al doyang, les dijeron que Aizen no fue en toda la tarde, uno de los kawayanim intentó llamarlo pero él no contestó, empezaron a indagar por la dirección de su casa, sin mucho éxito, después de varios intentos, uno de los estudiantes les comentó que fue una vez a entregarle unos papeles de parte del director, pero no recordaba con exactitud la dirección, así que les dio algunas señas y salieron para allá.

A medida que se alejaban de la zona urbana, el miedo dentro de Rukia crecía, imploraba desde el fondo de su corazón que su amiga estuviera bien y a salvo… llegaron a un conjunto de residencias y departamentos en una zona bastante discreta pero con una hermosa vista, "Por favor, Kami… que ella esté bien"…

---- ----

_- ¿Quién es?_

_- Hola, soy Matsumoto, solo quería hablar un rato contigo, Hinamori-shi._

_- __(Abriendo la puerta y con algo de desconfianza) ¿Cómo supo donde vivo?_

_- Shiro-chan me lo dijo__, ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?_

_- A-delante._

_- (Mirando con curiosidad) Vaya que tu casa es acogedora, aunque un poco pequeña._

_- De qué quiere que hablemos, Masumoto-nim._

_- __Impaciente, como la juventud… siempre acelerada sin medir los riesgos… sin tomar precauciones…_

_- Podría aclararse, por favor._

_- __Creí que ya habías captado la idea, estoy hablando de tu revolcón con Shiro-chan._

_- C-cómo lo…_

_- Él me lo dijo, como todas cosas que hace, ¿Acaso creías que eras la primera?__ Vaya, por la expresión de tu cara veo que sí… vaya que eres tonta._

_- ¡Salga de mi casa ahora mismo!_

_- Malo, malo, la negación es ridícula en estos casos, __en lugar de eso deberías pedirme consejos, me sé varios, por ejemplo: A él le aburre estar arriba todo el tiempo, es bueno variar la posición, ya sabes._

_- (__Cubriéndose los oídos con las manos) ¡Cállese, no quiero escucharla!_

_- (__Acercándose a Hinamori para obligarla a bajar los brazos) También le gusta el sexo oral, ¿Te lo ha pedido ya? Aunque pensándolo bien, no tienes experiencia, no sabrías no como se hace, pero no te preocupes, para eso me tiene a mí._

_- __¡Qué!_

_- ¿Tampoco lo sabía__s? Fui yo quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe, tú entiendes, todo lo que ha hecho contigo lo ha hecho conmigo antes… y como no eres suficiente mujer para él, viene a buscarme como ayer, me dijo que puso como excusa que su tío le había llamado la atención, y como tu eres una niña estúpida te lo creíste todo, no sabes como nos reímos._

_- ¡Fuera de mi casa!_

_- Además de tonta, maleducada, Hinamori que vamos ha hacer contigo__… - El sonido de un móvil llenó la salita – Seguramente es él, porque no le preguntas y sales de la duda. _

_Hinamori permaneció inmóvil, __y se hubiera quedado así si no fuera porque Matsumoto se acercó hacia la mesa sobre la cuál se encontraba el móvil timbrando… tuvo miedo, y se acercó ella también tratando de recogerlo primero, forcejearon hasta que el celular salió como un bólido para impactar contra una pared y caer al piso desarmado._

_- No importa, __puedes preguntárselo en persona la próxima vez que lo veas._

_Después de eso, Matsumoto se fue__, y Hinamori se dejó caer en el suelo, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas._

_.  
_

Despertó y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, ni siquiera dormida podía quitarse de la cabeza los desagradables sucesos de la mañana, respiró hondo y entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa… miró alrededor con más cuidado, podía afirmar que era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, se sentó para observar mejor el sofá sobre el cual estuvo durmiendo minutos antes…

- ¿En dónde estoy? – Dijo más para sí misma.

- Al fin despertaste, empezaba a preocuparme.

- ¡Aizen-nim!

- ¿Por qué te asustas? Me veo tan mal.

- No… no es eso… es solo que…

- Te traeré algo de comer y te diré que fue lo que pasó.

- No se moleste.

Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y Aizen apareció frente a ella con una bandeja con un vaso de jugo y algo de comida. Hizo el esfuerzo pero apenas probó la comida.

- Aizen-nim, podría decirme como llegué aquí.

- Claro, después que salimos de la preparatoria me dijiste que tomara la cuarta avenida, lamentablemente quedamos atascados en el tráfico un buen rato, cuando logramos salir me di cuenta que te habías quedado dormida, intenté despertarte pero no lo logré, y como no sé donde vives, decidí traerte aquí, espero no haberte incomodado, Hinamori.

- Para nada, soy yo quién le causó molestias, Aizen-nim.

- Deja de disculparte y termina de comer, no puedes andar por ahí desmayándote.

Trató de comer un poco más cuando se percató que afuera estaba oscuro, miró el reloj:

- ¡Oh, no! Es tardísimo, Rukia-nim debe estar preocupada, gracias por todo Aizen-nim.

- ¿Ya te vas, Hinamori? Por lo menos déjame acompañarte hasta la estación del metro.

- Se lo agradezco pero no quiero incomodarlo…

- Te equivocas, en tu estado no es recomendable que salgas sola.

- No se preocupe, ya me siento mejor –Intentó ponerse de pie y todas las cosas empezaron a dar vueltas otra vez, y el cuerpo lo sentía pesado, perdió el equilibrio - ¿Qué me pasa?

- (Acomodándola de nuevo en el sofá) Tranquila, solo es un hipnótico.

- (Luchando sin éxito contra los efectos del hipnótico) ¿Qué?... Usted… Por… qué…

- Simple – tocando los labios de Hinamori con sus dedos – Porque hoy vas a ser mía, Hinamori.

---- ----

* * *

**Solo tre****s cosas:**

**Primero****: ¡NO ME ODIEN, ONEGAI!**

**Segundo****: Saludos para…**

**Stelle Lelurovich... **Me imaginaba que tenía que ver con "Lulú"**... **aunque too me caía bien su amigo, bueno ni tan amigo pues se lo entrega al amlo de su papa snif snif... volviendo al fic... trataré de poner algo más de IchiRuki... see you...

**Shandi Himura**... Paciencia, falta poco... prontito Renji... y por ende Orihime... pero antes, Nell-chan... XD

**Story Love... **Definitivamente ya sabes que pasó con Hinamori... como siempre digo, laguien tiene que ser la mala, mujajaja... KAWAI!!! la pronta aparición de Renji ha creado expectativo XD...**  
**

**Xdoll… **Es normal, con tanta carga algo tenía que ser sacrificado, pero a la larga no importa el puntaje obtenido sino el empeño que pones en lo que haces… yo siempre llevo mi vida de esa forma… cuidate mucho… ¿Países Bajos? Eso es bastante lejos… yo tambien quiero conocer el mundo… XD

**Xavi… **una vez más me mataste con: "Y que mierda le pasa a Hinamori"… más clara ni el agua XD… con lo de la falta de inspiración como que se me nublaron las ideas pero un poco de sol y algunas pelis me ayudaron a recordar y por eso hoy retomo la línea inicial del fic… see you…

**Paoooo… **Seeee, ya me dí cuenta, por eso te dediqué el capitulo anterior… en realidad los dos capitulos anteriores debieron ser solo uno y mejor de lo que están ahora, pero los partí porque andaba medio dudosa, pero al fin me atreví a escribirlo, a ver que pasa… uno nunca sabe… ¿Colombia?… tal vez debería pararme por ahí… :)

**Kasumi-chan… **(Cargando las pancartas y demás souvenirs) ¡IchiRuki! ¡ IchiRuki! ¡IchiRuki!... volviendo al fic, gracias!!!, la verdad el capitulo pudo ser mejor, pero tenía dudas, asi que me las quité de encima y ahora escribí lo que tenía que escribir… kisses…

**Kia… **Paciencia, solo falta un capitulo para el 31… tendrás un poco más de IchiRuki, pues ellos son los protas jejejeje… se acerca una ventisca y algo de nieve… brrrr….

**RPDan… **DAN: Sabía que te gustaría, me di cuenta que te gusta más el HitsuxMatsu… DANIEL: Trataré de tomar en cuenta tu pedido (sobre los POV)… DENISE: En este capitulo se muestra un poco la razón por la que le ocultan cosas a Rukia, no tiene que ver con su hermana… Saluditos a los tres :3

**Koraru-san… **ciertamente el capitulo anterior y este son lago así como "Diferentes formas de percibir los celos y perspectivas sobre ellos" jojojo… Respondiendo algunas de tus preguntas: 1) Obviamente Gin estaba enamorado de Hisana, 2)Gin si quiere a Matsumoto pero aún no se saca a Hisana de la cabeza, jojojo, 3) Lo que Ishin, Urahara y los demás traman tiene que ver con Yamamoto, 4) Fue Matsumoto quien visitó a Hinamori y a estas alturas ya sabes porque actúa raro, 5) ¿Crees que Hinamori debería quedar embarazada?... yo ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza, pero las opiniones de los demás son importantes para mí XD…

**Eva Vidal… **OH… ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Ya quitaron los filtros de las pcs de la U? ¿Eres hicha del U Católica o del Colo Colo? (Esa ultima se me ocurrió de repente jejeje) Trataré de poner más de Bya-kun… C:

**Sakura Selene… **que tal desquite, te imaginé gritandome, y luego sales con "Bueno ya estoy calmada"… fue gracioso XD… ya debes saber que pasó, ya debes imaginarte como está Toushiro… intenté ver tu foro, pero no me pudo inscribir… tal vez para la próxima…

**SakuraxJenyxRukia… **Ya debes haber despejado la mayoría de tus preguntas… trataré de poner algo más de IchiRuki… a ver que pasa… read you soon…

**MiStErY MaYuChAn… **Renji aparece de todas formas… el momentos y las circunstancias dependen de ustedes… Bueno, es más que obvio que tus preguntas han sido contestadas, excepto una… y yo te la reboto… ¿Crees que Hinamori debe quedar embarazada?... yo tengo la respuesta, pero puedo cambiarle si los lectores lo piden… este fic es diferente de los otros que escribí porque aquí las cosas cambian según los pedidos de los lectores…

**Annie-sama… **BIENVENIDA AL VECINDARIO!!!... ¿No reaccionarías igual si fueras Hinamori? Renji está proyectado para el capitulo 35, tal vez un poco antes, pero como dije alguna vez, si Renji aparece, lo hará también Orihime… nos leemos :)

**Alejandra…** jajaja que tal review XD… mayoría manda y he recibido varias reviews pidiendo HitsuxMatsumoto, después de leer el capítulo de hoy… ¿Crees que Hinamori debería quedar embarazada?... Gomenasai por la demora, ayer me quedé hasta tarde tipeando y me dio flojerita subir el fic…

**Chofísima… **and the Nobel goes to… CHOFÍSIMA… por la review más emotiva de los tres últimos capitulos… Arigatou… apuesto que no te imaginabas lo que iba a pasar en este capitulo jojojo… y gracias a la insistencia de los demás, Renji aparece si o sí… pero mi querida Neriel aparece antes… kisses

**Naoko Tendo… **¿Y de éste capítulo que opinas?... es algo inesperado, lo sé, pero me siento más yo después de escribirlo y retomar la idea inicial del fic… en algún momento tenía que hacerlo… ¿Realmente quieres que Hinamori quede embarazada?...

**Sokwha18**... Por poco y no respondo tu review... me di cuenta justo antes de subir el cap... WELCOME!! y espero que tu estadía sea placentera jojojo... es bueno saber que tengo más compatriotas leyendo las cosas raras que escribo... ¡VIVA EL PERU CAR...!

**Tercero****: Llevaba algunas semanas pensando si podía escribir este capitulo… y si me atrevería a subirlo… y aquí está… tengo más reviews de las que alguna vez pude imaginar, y estoy tranquila y feliz por eso… hasta uno de estos días… espero…**

**SALUDOS A LOS 20 COLOMBIANOS QUE LEYERON MI FIC ESTE MES Y A LOS 260 MEXICANOS QUE LO HICIERON TAMBIEN... AM SO HAPPY!!!  
**

_._

_._

_._

**NEXT: And then only pain**

¿Creiste que la vida era color de rosa?

**:(**


	31. And then only pain

**_Para Xavi, Alecita y Eva Vidal... ¿Fraise Kers, are you there?_**

.

_- ¡Mamá! (Deteniéndose al observar a una mujer alta y delgada con hermosos cabellos rubios) ¿Por qué haces eso?_

_- (Sosteniendo una jaula entre sus manos sobre el borde de un balcón__, con una sonrisa) Hola Shinji, hoy volviste temprano del entrenamiento._

_- (Acercándose lentamente) ¿Qué vas a hacer con "Pink"? ¿Por qué tienes su jaula?_

_- Shinji, acércate (El niño se acerca y ella coloca una de sus manos sobre su hombro) Tú sabes que mamá quiere mucho a "Pink"__ ¿Verdad? (El niño asiente con la cabeza) Y también has visto que "Pink" parece triste últimamente…_

_- Pero el veterinario dijo que era por el cambio de estación, y que en unos días estaría bien… (Adivinando lo que madre pensaba hacer) Además tú siempre dices que es tu ave preferida y te gusta oírla cantar…_

_- (Levantando un poco su mano para revolver __con ternura el cabello del niño) Eres un niño muy listo, Shinji, y muy sensible también, por eso, quiero que sepas que precisamente porque quiero mucho a "Pink" sé que esta sufriendo encerrado, el debe estar soñando con salir afuera y revolotear como las demás aves…_

_- Pero si lo dejas ir alguien podría hacerle daño – Replicó el niño – Está más seguro dentro de su jaula._

_- Shinji, a veces debemos dejar par__tir algo que queremos si eso lo hace feliz, no podemos solo encerrarlos todo el tiempo para que estén seguros y pretender que todo está bien, dime ¿Te gustaría estar en casa todo el tiempo, sin salir ni siquiera al jardín?- El niño niega con la cabeza – Lo vez… yo no puedo asegurarte ni a ti ni a "Pink"que no hay peligro allá afuera, pero algún día tu también sentirás la necesidad de conocer el mundo como "Pink"… ¿Me ayudarías a abrir la jaula?_

_El niño dudó un momento, y luego abrió la puerta de aquella jaula, unos segundos después el ave salía y tras dar varias vueltas, se perdió entre los árboles del jardín:_

_- (Con una gran sonrisa) __¡Mira mamá, "Pink" es asombroso volando!_

_- Si__… Shinji, algún día tu abuelo y tu padre te pedirán que hagas algo, si no estás de acuerdo, no tengas miedo y extiende tus alas, yo te estaré cuidando siempre, tienes que ser tú quien tome sus propias decisiones, ¿Me lo prometes?_

_Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada era cálida, como la de una persona llena de energía, pero desde ese día, tenía un rastro de tristeza… el niño que adoraba a su madre, jamás creyó volver a ver una mirada así en otra persona, __hasta que un par de años después, una niña lo golpeó con una sandalia en la cara y varias veces… _

* * *

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**31. And then only pain**

**"_Renunciar y decir adiós… la vida no es color de rosa_****_"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

- ¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir? Es casi medianoche, Lisa.

- (Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana) Ellos aún no han regresado, algo anda mal, lo presiento.

- (Entregándole una manta) Hace frío, no vayas a pescar un resfriado. ¿Quieres que te traiga un café?

- Gracias por la manta, Rose, pero te sugiero que no vayas por la cocina, Hiyori está horneando galletas…

- Entonces Hirako tampoco ha regresado.

- No, está vez no son para él, bueno, eso fue lo que ella me dijo.

- Ya veo, de todas formas, cuando puedas date un tiempo para ir por algo caliente para beber.

- Rose ¿Crees que hago mal en preocuparme?

- Claro que no, después de todo es tu sobrina (Caminando hacia las escaleras) Buenas noches.

---- ----

Esperó impaciente por un par de horas, luego bajó a la cocina por algo de beber, y por accidente se le derramó un poco de azúcar, mientras buscaba algo con que limpiar tuvo una repentina necesidad de hacer galletas, y eso hizo. La primera vez que horneó galletas fue para dárselas a Shinji como regalo de despedida, después de pasar parte de sus vacaciones de verano torturándolo, ella iba a estudiar en Kyoto y Shinji le contó que se iría al extranjero, a pesar de todo, él había sido "amable" con ella y quiso darle algo, pues tal vez no lo volvería a ver… pero a sus 8 años de edad lo único que había hecho una vez, y sin mucho éxito, fue intentar freír un huevo, el cual fue comestible cuando le quitaron las cáscaras… Rayos, nadie le dijo que se freían sin cáscara… tras tres días de intentos fallidos, obtuvo unas que a su parecer estaban aceptables, satisfecha consigo misma salió a la casa donde vivía Shinji, pero él había salido, esperó por varias horas pero no llegaba, se hizo tarde, le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que se las entregara, y salió como una bala rumbo a su casa, si no se daba prisa seguramente perdería el avión.

Unas semanas después recibió una carta, en ella Shinji le agradecía las galletas, incluso le pedía que le horneara otras cuando volvieran a encontrarse en Tokio en el siguiente verano… y sin razón aparente, cada verano ella horneaba toneladas de galletas y se las regalaba a Shinji, y él parecía feliz comiéndolas… años después, cuando se unió a los Vaizards, horneó galletas para todos, pero la mayoría se quejó argumentando que "Estaban muy duras", y solo Shinji se las comió… desde ese día no volvió a hornearlas… ahora que lo pensaba mejor, llegó a la conclusión que tal vez necesitaba echarles más polvo para hornear, y eso es lo que hizo, cuando las puso en el horno se sentó cerca de la ventana, e inesperadamente, pequeños copos blancos empezaron a caer del cielo… la primera nevada de la estación… ella adoraba la nieve y el hielo… igual que Shinji… lo descubrió el día en que discutió con su tutor, o debería decir, su padre… corrió hasta perder el aliento, sin saber como, había llegado hasta la estación del metro donde sabía que Shinji llegaba, era invierno, hacía frío, y ella tontamente se había olvidado el abrigo… aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de la secundaria… llegaron un par de trenes, pero él no descendió de ninguno, empezó a sentir adormecido el cuerpo y se sentó acurrucada en una banca en un intento por calentarse, unos minutos después llegaba otro tren… movida por un impulso se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar donde descendían los pasajeros, permaneció inmóvil hasta que lo vio, él se detuvo unos segundos y luego caminó hacia ella, y sin más echó a llorar mientras él la abrazaba… hasta ahora no recordaba cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, pero él le pidió que salieran y eso hicieron, cuando llegaron a la superficie, hermosos copos de nieve caían sobre ellos y el resto de la calle que empezaba a ponerse blanca… los ojos de Shinji brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

El timbre del horno la hicieron volver a la realidad, con sumo cuidado extrajo una a una las galletas y las puso en un plato sobre la mesa, estaba tentada de probarlas cuando le pareció oír ruido cerca de la puerta de servicio… se asomó lentamente y reconoció de inmediato a la persona que estaba afuera.

- (Abriendo la puerta) Qué demonios haces, Shinji.

- (Mostrando una exagerada sonrisa) Hiyori… mira… eshta nevandoo… (Se tambalea y se cae sentado) Qué torpe eshtoy… me cayí de nuevoo…

- Mírate, estas cubierto de nieve (Sacudiéndole la nieve) Y también estás ebrio (Empieza a tirar de uno de sus brazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie) Entra antes de que te congeles…

- (Caminando torpemente ayudado por Hiyori) Te vehs bien con el cabesho asííí…

Tal vez porque sus zapatos estaban húmedos o porque el piso estaba resbaloso, Hirako tropezó obligando a Hiyori a recargarse sobre una pared con él, en una posición algo peculiar, una de las manos de él apoyada sobre la pared al lado de la cara de Hiyori y la otra rozando la otra mano de la chica, estaban tan cerca que podían oír sus respiraciones, él se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído y tomó su mano cuando percibió algo extraño en uno de los dedos de Hiyori, con cierta brusquedad levantó la mano de la chica hasta la altura de sus ojos… su expresión perdió esa sonrisa…

- Es muy bonito… Felicitaciones… - dijo más para sí mismo antes de soltarla y caminar aún tambaleándose hasta las escaleras de servicio y empezar a subir.

- ¡Shinji! – Después de segundos de ensimismamiento, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, trató de alcanzarlo en las escaleras - ¡Shinji, que ibas a decirme!

- (Lánzandole una mirada fría y con resentimiento) Vengo de fijar la fecha de mi matrimonio.

Shinji continuó su camino, Hiyori se quedó en medio de las escaleras, más confundida que nunca.

---- ----

- (Entrando en el auto) El conserje me dijo que no hay nadie.

- (Emitiendo un bufido) Con todo lo que nos costó dar con la casa para que al final no haya nadie… que frustrante…

- A mi también me llamó la atención, por eso insistí y el conserje me comentó que Aizen vino por aquí como a las seis pero estaba solo, entró por un rato y luego volvió a marcharse.

- Entonces ¿Dónde está Hinamori?

- No lo sé, pero, Rukia tenemos que llamar a casa, los demás deben estar preocupados y la señal del móvil no es muy buena por esta zona.

- Me pareció ver un minimarket cerca de la estación del metro. Seguramente tendrán teléfonos públicos por allá, vámonos, Ichigo.

No hablaron por un buen rato, Ichigo entendía lo que sentía Rukia, en realidad él había sentido algo similar o peor cuando ella se fue, rl camino se hizo repentinamente largo, al llegar, le dio su tarjeta de crédito para que compre algo de comer mientras él llamaba a su casa.

- ¿Aló?

- (Con desgano) Ishin, dentro de un par de horas estaremos en casa.

- ¿Cómo salió todo?

- No pudimos encontrarla, solo nos detuvimos para comprar algo de comer y avisarles, diles a Yuzu y Karin que se vayan a dormir.

- Ichigo, maneja con cuidado, por nuestra zona a empezado a nevar.

- (Volteando la vista hacia el lado de la ventana) Por aquí aún no, nos daremos prisa.

Colgó el teléfono y caminó en busca de Rukia, grande fue su sorpresa al ver con quien estaba hablando.

---- ----

Miró los estantes sin mucho ánimo, Ichigo le había pedido que fuera por algo de comer mientras llamaba a su padre, pero en realidad no tenía apetito, mientras se debatía en volver con las manos vacías al auto o coger cualquier cosa de las estanterías oyó una voz familiar:

- Debo estar soñando o un ángel cayó del cielo…

- (Levantando la mirada y reconociendo de inmediato a su interlocutor) Kaien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Creo que eso debería preguntar yo, verás, yo vivo cerca de aquí, ¿Y tú?

- Vine a buscar a Hinamori…

- ¿Pero ella no vivía en Deonksugung?

- (Angustiada) Hinamori al parecer discutió con Toushiro, cuando el fue a buscarla a la preparatoria ella no estaba, buscamos por todos lados y la vimos marcharse en el auto de Aizen y desde entonces no sabemos donde está…

- Si están por aquí seguro ya le preguntaron a Aizen-nim.

- No, fuimos a su casa y él no estaba, su conserje nos dijo que estuvo por la tarde, pero solo, no había nadie con él.

- Eso esta raro…

- Eso mismo pensamos nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros?

- (Apareciendo al lado de Rukia y cogiéndole la mano) Sí. No-so-tros. No esperaba verte por un buen tiempo, Kaien.

- Por lo visto vamos mejorando, al menos aún no has intentado golpearme, Ichigo, en cuanto a lo otro, mañana temprano iré a conversar con Toushiro, he estado bastante ocupado con los molestos exámenes de la universidad.

- Por favor, dile a Toushiro que no se aparezca por la preparatoria o en casa de Hinamori por un tiempo, y si puedes dile que es un idiota.

- (Media sonrisa) No sé si sea capaz de decirle eso, pero lo intentaré, Rukia.

- Rukia, tenemos que irnos, Ishin me dijo que está nevando por los alrededores de la casa.

- Nos vemos, Kaien.

- Supongo que sí, Rukia, hasta la vista, Ichigo.

- (Caminando aún de la mano de Ichigo rumbo a la salida) ¿Estás enojado?

- No, hoy es uno de los pocos días en que Kaien me cae bien – le sonríe – Espero que le vaya bien con Toushiro, ese niño actúa raro últimamente.

Le sonrió una vez más y después de tomar un café retomaron el rumbo hacia la casa de Seoul… Rukia no podía negar que se sentía cansada, muchas veces se vio tentada a recostarse sobre el asiento y dormir, pero simplemente no podía… le gustaba ver a Ichigo conducir, con esa expresión seria y serena en su cara, ciertamente no recordaba desde que momento había vuelto a sentirse atraída por él… o si tal vez jamás dejó de estarlo.

---- ----

Aún era temprano, pero apenas dormitó un par de horas, Rukia e Ichigo llegaron cerca de la una de la madrugada sin Hinamori… ella sabía mejor que nadie que su hermana la quería como a una hija… no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, había estado escondiéndose de sus familiares todo el tiempo, sin pensar que tal vez la necesitaban…

- (Abriendo la puerta) ¿Bajamos a tomar un café?

- Rose, ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

- Sabía que estabas despierta, vamos Lisa, te hará bien algo de café.

- (Poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta donde estaba parado Rose) Un tequila es lo que necesito.

Rose le sonrió. Cuando llegaron a la cocina Lisa se sorprendió al ver a un medio dormido Love, a una pensativa Hiyori, a una hambrienta Mashiro sentados en la mesa de la cocina mientras Hachi y Kensei preparaban café.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Son las cinco de la mañana… - Preguntó Lisa.

- (Con cara de pocos amigos) A Mashiro le dio hambre y no quería bajar sola.

- A mi me despertó Rose… - dijo Love antes de volver a quedarse dormido sobre la mesa.

- No voy a responderte – se limitó a decir Hiyori.

- Yo bajé por un café para Hirako, tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza – respondió Hachi amablemente.

- (Con un tono malicioso en su voz) ¿No te parece que Mashiro come mucho últimamente, Kensei?

- (Palideciendo rápidamente) Ehm…si.

- (Cogiendo un plato con galletas que estaba escondido en un rincón y sentándose junto a Mashiro) Mira Mashiro, no se te apetecen estas galletitas, las hizo Hiyori…

- ¡Regresa ese plato a su lugar! – gritó Hiyori mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus manos.

- (Comiendo una de las galletas) MMM… ¡Está deliciosa! (coge otra galleta y camina hacia Kensei) Prueba una, Kensei.

- (Comiendo la galleta con algo de temor) Es verdad… ¿Realmente las hiciste tú, Hiyori?

- (Aún más enojada) ¡Qué estás insinuando, Kensei!

- (Pasando el plato a todos los presentes) Todos prueben una y pasen el plato…

- ¡Lisa te dije que dejaras ese plato, maldición!

No les importó cuan enojada estuviera Hiyori, se pasaron el plato hasta que solo quedó una galleta…

- (Más parecido a una sombra) Hachi, ¿Por qué tardas tanto con mi café?

- (Acercándole el plato a Hirako) Pruébala, estaban deliciosas, las hizo Hiyori.

Hirako lanzó una mirada a Hiyori quien bajó la cabeza, cogió la galleta y le dio una mordida, todos lo miraban ansiosos cuando hizo una mueca y tiró el resto de la galleta a la basura, tomó su taza de café y se dirigió hacia las escaleras como si nada hubiera sucedido:

- ¡Hirako! ¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¡Si no la querías me la hubieras dado! ¡Yo si me la habría comido! – protestó escandalosamente Mashiro.

- Estaba demasido blanda, seguro la horneó para su novio.

- ¿?

Ahora la mirada de todos pasó de Hirako hacia Hiyori, todos empezaron a observarla meticulosamente y entonces:

- ¡AHHHH! ¡¿Qué es eso que traes en el dedo?! – gritó Lisa, emocionada.

- N-no es lo que piensan… bueno en parte… pero…

Repentinamente se oyeron pasos que descendían por las escaleras en las que hasta hace unos instantes estaba Hirako, Ichigo y Rukia bajaban corriendo:

- ¿Qué hacen todos despiertos?

- Estábamos con algo de insomnio, Ichigo-kun.

- Ichigo vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder… - reclamó Rukia que estaba parada frente a la puerta de servicio.

- ¿Encontraron a Hinamori? – preguntó Lisa preocupada al ver la expresión en el rostro de Rukia.

- Está en una clínica, Ichigo vámonos – volvió a apurar, Rukia.

- Espera ¿En cuál clínica? – insistió Lisa.

- No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, Lisa.

- Necesito saberlo…

- (Irritada) ¡Por qué!

- Hinamori es… es mi sobrina.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, yo soy la hermana de Nanao, ahora que lo sabes ¿Me dejan ir con ustedes?

- Yo también los acompaño – se apresuró a decir Rose.

- Está bien, pero vámonos ya.

---- ----

Tuvo que salir más temprano de lo habitual, ese día había programado una visita a la fabrica de artesanías de Chungcheong, y tenía que regresar a Seoul a al hora del almuerzo, Yamamoto le había pedido consejo sobre unos documentos. Eran un poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando empezó a conducir, le esperaba un largo viaje, había nevado bastante durante la noche, eso le disgustaba un poco, pero debido a la hora, casi no habían vehículos transitando por el lugar, lo que le facilitó llegar más rápido a la zona oeste de Gangseo gu, solo tendría que cruzar un puente y estaría en la vía rápida… entonces algo llamó su atención, una persona caminaba en medio de la nieve, hacia la baranda del puente, disminuyó la velocidad, pudo reconocer claramente el uniforme de la preparatoria Daegu, y que se trataba de una chica… frenó en seco al ver que la chica se subía lentamente en la baranda, bajó asustado de su auto y se acercó a ella…

- (Tratando de mantener la calma) Espera, qué piensas hacer… (Acercándose ahora con cautela) aún eres muy joven, seguro que encontrarás una solución si conversas con alguien…

- ¿Solución?

Fue lo único que ella dijo con una voz débil, él vio por un momento sus ojos, estaban tristes y vacíos, ella estaba sufriendo mucho, en el instante que ella intentó saltar, actuando por impulso él también salto pero para sujetarla por la cintura y ambos cayeron en la nieve.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?… Niña…

Se dio cuenta que la chica estaba inconsciente, decidió que sería mejor llevarla a una clínica para que la revisaran, pero antes decidió hacer una llamada:

- ¿Aniong?

- Rukia…

- ¡Ni-sama! ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?

- Rukia, encontré a una estudiante de tu preparatoria desmayada cerca del puente Hagw

- ¿Es un poco más alta que yo, con cabellos largos y castaños?

- Si.

- ¿Y sus ojos son cafés?

- (Evocando la mirada que le dio antes de intentar lanzarse por el puente) Si, ¿La conoces?

- No puede ser...es… mi amiga, Hinamori, ¿A dónde piensas llevarla?

- A una clínica de Gangseo gu.

- Puedes decirme a cuál exactamente, Ni-sama.

---- ----

Todos corrieron por los pasillos apenas bajaron del auto, no les importó la llamada de atención por parte del personal de vigilancia de la clínica, Rukia iba adelante así que fue la primera que encontró a Byakuya:

- Ni-sama ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- (Bajando un poco el tono de voz) Rukia, puede que esto te parezca extraño, pero cuando la encontré, estaba a punto de saltar del puente, fue un milagro que pudiera detenerla, y entonces se desmayó.

- ¿Nani?

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, aquello era difícil de creer, sonaba más como a una película dramática… nadie se atrevió a decir nada más… y de nuevo los envolvió un doloroso silencio hasta que oyeron gritos de una habitación…

- ¡Es ella!

- ¡Rukia, espera!

Rukia entró en la habitación de donde salían esos gritos, al parecer un doctor estaba examinando a Hinamori cuando ella despertó:

- (Abrazando a su amiga) Tranquila, ya estoy aquí…

- ¡Que se vaya! ¡Que no me toque!

- Shhhh… Tranquila… todo va a estar bien…

- (Llorando) Ella me dijo cosas horribles…

- ¿Quién?

- Matsumoto… ella es la… ella y Toushiro son… y entonces…

Hinamori no dijo nada más, solo lloraba en los brazos de Rukia, Lisa apretó fuerte los puños y salió de la habitación hecha una fiera, haciendo caso omiso a Rose, que trataba de averiguar que le pasaba.

---- ----

- (Sacudiéndolo por los hombros) Hey, despierta.

- (Entreabriendo los ojos y mirando por la ventana del avión) Pero aún está oscuro afuera, déjame dormir un poco más… - y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia que intentaba despertarlo.

- Vaya que este tipo solo nos causa dolores de cabeza, debimos dejarlo en el aeropuerto de París… - comentó maliciosamente un joven de cabellos celestes.

- Aizen dijo que teníamos que venir los seis… - Le interrumpió un joven ojiverde.

- ¡Ya cállate! Te la pasas diciendo: "Aizen esto", "Aizen aquello", "Si señor Aizen"... como si ese idiota fuera la gran cosa.

- Deja de actuar como un gruñón y arréglate el cabello, te ves fatal, "un ojito".

- ¡Callate estúpido cuatro ojos!

- (Caminado en medio de todos, bostezando) Creo que si necesito algo de paz tendré que salir de aquí, y apúrense que muero por llegar al hotel y dormir una siesta…

---- ----

**Hoy solo dos cosas:**

**PRIMERO****, mensajes para:**

**Story Love… **ehm… un ejemplo de hipnótico y sedante son los benzodiacepínicos, el efecto depende de la dosis, a mi me hicieron una endoscopía con uno de esos y según mi mamá hice varias cosas pero yo ni me acuerdo, solo vienen a mi cabeza recuerdos vagos, sensaciones y algunas imágenes, cuando recobré mis cinco sentidos estaba en la cocina de mi casa almorzando, y yo no me acuerdo como llegué allí… volviendo al fic, la elección de hiyori en uno o dos capítulos mas, en eso estoy jojojo, trataré de poner más IchiRuki en el próximo capítulo…

**PJopE… **No todo lo que brilla es oro, y Matsumoto no es tan mala, solo esta loca XD… dejando eso a un lado, Ishida si no aparece en el siguiente capítulo como sea lo hago aparecer en el 33, pues Renji llega si o si en el 35, gracias por tus buenos deseos… realmente las he "visto negras" últimamente, see you :)

**Annie-sama… PANAMÁ**… SUGOI!!! Me encantó tu autoreflexión sobre Aizen: "Es malo malo, ¿Qué esperabas?" jajaja, pero muy cierta XD…

**Stelle Lelurovich… **dejando a un lado a Susaku, a mi también me gustó escribir más sobre los protas… pero tenía que hacer que el fic avanzara y ahora salen poco… hare el esfuerzo para que haya más IchiRuki en los próximos capítulos… kisses

**Raymar… **Gome, pero no pusiste "Quiero que mi premio por ser la review 300 sea…" y si no sabías que te debo algo por la review 300 ahora lo sabes, :) , volviendo al fic, yo no creo que deba ser Toushiro quien "perdone" a Hinamori, sino todo lo contrario… pero como escribio un lector el otro día: "Lo que pasará solo lo sabe el que escribe" y en eso tiendo a ser muy voluble… arigatou por las reviews ;)

**Xdoll… **Acá en Perú también hay una de esas drogas "viola fácil", es una combinación de Yohimbina con otras sustancias que varían de hipnoticos a sedantes y/o afrodisiacos, al final el daño psicológico es tremendo, algunas personas enloquecen, otras intentas suicidarse, muy pocas superan la crisis… oí de varios casos, a un amigo casi se la obligan a tomar cuando entró a un colegio militar, ni bien se enteró su papá lo sacó como sea, él apenas tenía 15 años, retomando el fic, Yami habla de Ryuken pero obvio que traerá a Uryu también, y el capitulo 30 es uno de mis favoritos XD…por último, para evitar los resfríos, hay que aumentar el ajo a la dieta, las bebidas tibias, y las frutas, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo :)

**S Himura… **vaya que cambias de identidad, jojojo… empiezas a parecerte a mi, mujajaja… recibí y estoy procesando tu solicitud de que llegue Renji… pero de por si estoy ajustando los capitulos, pero trataré de hacer un esfuerzo, y entonces cuando llegue Renji, haré tres capítulos de relleno, como en el anime, en cuanto al manga, ciertamente hace semanas que me pregunto ¿Where are Rukia?

**Kasumi-chan… **¡IchiRuki! ¡IchiRuki! ¡IchiRuki! (Guardando las banderolas) sé que tengo que escribir mas sobre ellos dos, pero hace rato que el fic no avanzaba así que estoy empezando a correr un poco para que la historia avance, sino serían cien capitulos y no crea que las personas lean tanto XD… se aburrirían… gome pero lo de Hinamori tenía que pasar… ciao

**Renesmee Kuchiki… **si escribes reviews desde una pc de bolsillo suelen no llegar completos (bueno, a mi me pasa todo el tiempo XD) empiezo a creer que de verdad se me fue la mano con Matsumoto, tenía bastantes fans XD… aprobada la moción: ¡Aizen del mal! Jojojo…

**Eva Vidal… **KAWAIII!!! ¿Cómo es facebook? Nunca lo he usado, la verdad no reviso mi Hi5 en meses, soy mala con los blogs, no se porque… en cuanto al futbol, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho, prefiero la formula 1, en cuanto a Aizen, mi amiga Alecita tambien dice que es un "papacito", y seeee, tiene buena voz, incluso en el doblaje latino que no me gusta mucho (XD a Ichi le pusieron la voz de Pirulais, el perro de los Rugrats), Suerte con lo que estés haciendo…

**Koraru-san… **Pues… Gin no intentará pasarse de listo con Rukia (bueno no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora), Ichigo no puede romperle la cara a Gin (se lo prometió a Rukia, aunque si ella no lo ve) estoy estudiando la probabilidad de que Matsumoto se pase al lado del bien (a pedido de sus fans XD) La relación Gin-Aizen es la misma del anime (porque no tengo intenciones de escribir yaoi) y si, vienen los Ishida, father and son, ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN FIC DE 30 CAPITULOS XD!

**Xavi… **En proceso tu pedido sobre Matsumoto, y la escena de violencia no será presenciada precisamente por Toushiro o Hinamori y tampoco será Gin el autor, suena raro pero se aclara en el proximo capitulo… y ciertamente estoy buscando la forma de que Matsumoto salga del lado oscuro…

**Sakura-Selene… **a este paso vas a poner en tu lista negra a la mayoria de los personajes "malos", mujajaja… suerte en tus exámenes y pásame la voz cuando arregles el problema del foro… ¡IchiRuki! ¡IchiRuki!

**MiStErY MaYuChAn… **empiezo a creer que me pasé un poco con la personalidad de Matsumoto (demasiados fans están reclamando, tal vez debo hacer las maletas y desaparecer un par de meses, por si acaso, y espero no recibir paquete extraños por correo… ) hump hump sorry, pero no pude complacerte con el pedido sobre Momo, esa decisión estaba tomada cuando empecé a escribir la historia, así como el final de la historia… solo que no tenía el valor de hacerlo, y eso hizo que atrasara el avance del fic, ahora a correr para poner las cosas en orden otra vez… bye

**Paooo**... (con un pañuelo) gracias, estaba bastante preocupada por eso, aunque el capitulo anterior ha sido el menos leído de los que he escrito hasta ahora... si las cosas siguen así, tendré que acabar antes de lo esperado jojojo... read you XD

**Hina-chan.**.. saludos viistante... bueno, ya sabes donde está Kaine, y tu idea sobre Nel y Hirako me parece interesante, uh, digno de estudairse mejor pero creo que es factible mujajajaja... chaito :)

**SEGUNDO: Eto… creo que ya se me olvidó lo que quería decirles… un momento, ya recordé: cuando empiezo a escribir un fic hago una estructura general de lo que me parece que debe ocurrir, a diferencia de otros fics, en este he tomado en cuenta, la mayoria de veces, la opinión y pedidos de los lectores, así que el fic no es solo mío, también es de ustedes, también me gusta poner datos del fic cuando se acerca el final. Para terminar, ¿Qué opinan si pongo tres capítulos sobre el pasado, pero desarrollados, después del capitulo 35? Me vino esa idea por un review: "¿Haras algo parecido al pendulo?" y se me clavó esa espinita… se los dejos a ustedes de tarea,**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**.**

**.**

**32. Don't say Good Bye**

**:P**

**PD: Les debo el endign pero aún no lo termino, me faltan 30 molestos segundos en los que no hallo que poner, see you the next week...**

**=)  
**


	32. Don't say good bye

**EN EL MANGA: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué pasará!**

**EN EL ANIME: Otra vez más fillers, nuevo opening "Shojo S" por un grupo de adolescentes llamado Scandal (la verdad no me gusta su estilo) y ending por Sambomaster (ellos si me parecen buenos XD)**

** Greetings:**

**Stelle Lelurovich… **Oh… compatriota… SUGOI!!... lo del pasado es casi un hecho, solo que aún no se como poner tantas cosas en 3 capitulos jojojo

**Xavi… **Paciencia, paciencia onegai…

**Eva Vidal… **jajaja ¿Cómo que no duermes?... en cuanto a los doblajes, la mayoría de doblajes latinos dejan mucho que desear, pero son peores las adaptaciones cinematográficas que hacen los norteamericanos, le quitan la esencia al anime…

**S. Himura… **Algunas respuestas a tus preguntas en este capitulo, si miramos el manga, ya me está dando escalosfríos XD… ¿Qué habrá en la cabeza de Kubo-sensei?

**Kasumi-chan… **Se nota que no te cae mucho Hinamori… por ahí y me animo a ahorrar par hacerle una visita a Kubito Tite… uno nunca sabe…

**Sakura Selene… **Ah la historia de las galletas… bueno, las galletas duras eran más conocidas como "Las galletas de Hirako", porque él era el único que se las comía… en cuanto al manga, tienes razón ¿Qué será de Aizen?

**Kia… **en el anime, nuevo opening y ending en el capitulo 214, curioso mensaje en PD para Kasumi-chan: "anda a estudiar o te voy a acusar si se kien eres (hermanita del mismo demonio)" buhahaha que chistoso XD

**Renesmee Kuchiki… **Y yo adoro recibir reviews… bueno la mayor parte del tiempo XD

**Story Love… **Kawaii! Se nota que te tomas tu tiempo para leer el fic, tu comentario es casi un resumen del capitulo XD… el amv no es el nuevo opening, digamos que es el opening de la primera temporada por eso hay partes en blanco y negro…

**PjopE…** Seee Rukia está rodeada de chicos lindos XD… la historia de las galletas ha captada la atención de varios lectores XD, debía escribirla antes jojojo… tal vez encuentres interesante la parte de abajo del capítulo, jejeje

**Kazuya RJ… **este fic es un AU, los personajes son algunos años mayores que en el anime… no me comparo con otros escritores porque cada uno es único y tiene su estilo propio, sería inútil hacer tal comparación, nadie es igual a otro, y competir con otros en notas, reviews u otras cosas, en mi opinión personal, es una tontería, solome gusta dar lo mejor de mi misma, nada más…

**Annie-sama… **Hinamori anda depre, eso es todo, y sí, los del avión eran los espadas, espero que disfrutes el capitulo de hoy… :)

**Nelira… **Bienvenida y bueno, ojala y encuentres tiempo para seguir leyendo el fic, pero los estudios son primero (excepto cuando empiecen a perseguirte, como siempre digo: si sientes que el estudio te persigue, recuerda que puedes correr más rápido, mujajaja)

**IcePrincess95… **estoy endeuda con las escenas ichirukistas, te las debo, gome… gracias por leer el fic…

**Koraru-san… ****e**l hecho que haya comentado una vez que vi un yaoi no quiere decir que escriba uno… creo que aún no estoy preparada XD… ¿Realmente quieres que Ichi muela a golpes a Gin? En eso no había pensado XD… acabo de darme cuenta que no le doy líneas a Ulqui… habrá que corregir eso XD…

**MyStErY MaYuChAn… **¿Qué hará Toushiro? La verdad no había pensado en ello a corto plazo jejeje, por ahí medio que hace las paces con Matsumoto, pero de la forma normal no de la otra XD… Si, ya falta poco para la llegada de Renji…

**Alecita122…**Aha, acaparadora, los quieres a todos para ti solita, Kaien medio que asimila que Rukia está con Ichi no solo por un contrato jejeje, ¿Servirá de algo que Toushiro intente pedirle perdón a Hinamori?... Por cierto, me reí mucho con eso del "tigre compacto" y del tipo de Ryuuji medio que andan en extinción ("Déjame limpiar tu cocina") cuando vi el cap25 estaba a punto de compara un pasaje a Japón pero luego me calmé... buena historia, gracias por recomendarmela... =)

**Sokwha18… **no te preocupes, no es obligatorio lo de las reviews, que tal comentario sobre Matsumoto, jijijiji… te debo mas IchiRuki para la próxima :)

**ESTOY PENSANDO seriamente en tomarme un descanso, o escribir una vez por semana por un par de semanas, desearía pasarme de una vez a los capitulos del pasado, pero prometí que llegaría Renji, así que, a cumplir la promesa XD…**

**Aquí el link del nuevo ending par la segunda parte de la tercera temporada, ya saben, solo quiten los espacios:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = F e h Q n K x r c B Y  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Para Alecita122 (¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?) y Hina-chan ****que me dio una idea…**

***  
**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**3****2. Don't say good bye**

**

* * *

  
**

Apenas salió del hospital abordó un taxi, ignoró completamente a Rose que intentaba detenerla… como si él supiera lo que sentía en ese momento. Le tomó cerca de 30 minutos llegar a su destino, un chalet de lujosos departamentos, debido a la hora (como las 6:30am aproximadamente) la vigilancia era mínima, simulando tranquilidad, se dirigió al ascensor y presionó el botón de subir, mientras las puertas se cerraban vio con asombro que Rose corría hacia ella, pero lo perdió de vista y el ascensor empezó a subir… "¿Cómo rayos llegó hasta ahí? ¿El sabía o acaso la estuvo siguiendo?" sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello y entonces las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Caminó por un pasillo, dobló a la izquierda y se detuvo frente a una puerta… "Otra vez la misma puerta, cuando nos dejará en paz"… y presionó el botón del timbre. Esperó pacientemente como un minuto antes de volver a tocar, entonces oyó pasos acercándose y el sonido de alguien quitando el seguro de la puerta…

- Creí que volverías como a las 8, Gi… (Observando a Lisa) ¿Qué haces aquí?

- (Con mirada amenazante y palabras firmes) Creí que había sido clara la última vez, pero veo que me equivoqué, Matsumoto.

- No sé de que hablas, así que lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad.

- (Apoyando una mano en la puerta) No me asustas, parece que tendré que ser más persuasiva que la última vez.

- (Tratando inútilmente de cerrar la puerta) ¡Ya te dije que no sé de que hablas!

- (Golpeando la puerta haciendo que Matsumoto retroceda) Primero intentaste destruir la vida de mi hermana, y ahora atacas a mi sobrina, ¡Qué le hiciste, desgraciada!

- Solo hablé con ella y nada más…

- ¡Eres una mentirosa!

Y sin más, Lisa saltó como fiera sobre Matsumoto.

---- ----

Lisa le agradaba la mayoría de veces, excepto cuando se alteraba al extremo de ignorar a los demás, eso realmente le preocupaba, la última vez que actuó movida por la ira la llevaron a una comisaría y tuvieron que reunir dinero entre todos para pagar la fianza, pero bueno, pensó que ahora sí podría hacerla entrar en razón… pensó… pero no funcionó… en realidad ella parecía no escucharlo, y se fue en un taxi, tuvo suerte de que hubiera otro taxi cerca y así fue como empezó a seguirla durante un poco más de media hora, la vio bajar frente a un chalet de departamentos, burlar la vigilancia y llegar hasta el ascensor, por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que se detendría si lo veía, pero ella siguió su camino y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron… "¿Tendría que resignarse a quedarse allí a esperar?"… permaneció cabizbajo unos segundos y al levantar la cabeza vio que el ascensor se había detenido en el piso 5… si mal no recordaba Lisa era la única dentro del ascensor cuando este se cerró, contempló una vez más el indicador pero no varió, apretó el botón de llamado y un minuto después el ascensor se abría frente a él… ahora estaba seguro, Lisa se encontraba en el quinto piso. Mientras subía, se preguntaba que habría ido Lisa a hacer allí, pero nada parecía ser una respuesta coherente, las puertas se abrieron, caminó dudoso por un pasillo preguntándose que seguía, a donde iría… hasta que oyó unos gritos, como si dos personas estuvieran peleando… y decidió seguir el peculiar sonido.

Dobló a la izquierda, siguió caminando, había una puerta entreabierta, se acercó con sigilo, y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo: Lisa y una voluptuosa mujer se estaban arrancando los cabellos y liándose a golpes… tenía que hacer algo…

- (Sujetando a Lisa por la cintura) Lísa, cálmate…

- ¡Suéltame, Rose! ¡Tengo que matarla!

- (Poniéndose de pie, sin acercarse) ¡Ya te dije que yo no le hice nada a tu sobrina!

- ¡Entonces por qué está en el hospital! ¡Eres una maldita! (Forcejeando con Rose) ¡Suéltame ya!

- (Desconcertada) ¿Hinamori está en el hospital?

- ¡No te hagas la inocente!

- (Tratando de contener a Lisa) Lisa, ella parece sincera…

- ¡Qué no te engañe con su cara de "niña buena"! ¡Ella es el mismo demonio! (Mirando amenazante a Matsumoto) ¡La próxima vez que te vea te mato! ¿Entendiste? ¡Te mataré, maldita zorra!

A Rose le tocó llevar sujeta a Lisa hasta el ascensor, solo entonces tuvo la confianza de soltarle pero guardando cierta cautela.

- (Voz seria, arreglándose un poco la ropa y el cabello) Ya cálmate, no voy a regresar, pero la próxima vez me aseguraré de…

- ¡Basta ya, Lisa! Tu lugar es en el hospital con tu sobrina, no aquí haciendo escándalo, ¿Acaso quieres que te arresten otra vez?

- (Inclinando la cabeza como niña regañada) No.

- (Otra vez sereno) Entonces volvamos al hospital.

Lisa no respondió nada, se limitó a seguir a Rose, Hirako le había comentado una vez que Rose está tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero como todo ser humano, también se enojaba, aunque eso era raro, y por primera vez en los 5 años que llevaba de conocerlo, lo había visto molesto. Hasta le recordó a su padre cuando la regañaba.

---- ----

Dejó una nota sobre la mesa del comedor y bajó al estacionamiento, abordó su auto y manejó hasta la preparatoria Daegu. Estacionó el auto y esperó, de todas las personas del mundo que no deseaba ver, Yadomaru Lisa era la última, después de pensarlo por varios minutos, estaba decidida de convencer a Gin de mudarse, por si acaso, y preguntándose que ocurrió para que Lisa actuara así… entonces reconoció el coche que se estacionaba a unos metros de ella, y bajó de prisa para acercarse.

- ¡Sousuke!

- ¿?... Hola Matsumoto ¿Por qué llevas lentes oscuros si afuera está todo nublado?

- No vine a hablar de eso, quiero saber si le hiciste algo a Hinamori.

- Fuiste tú la que pidió mi ayuda para...

- Solo para darle celos a Toushiro, pero nada más.

- Pero querías que ella se aleje definitivamente de tu "Shiro-chan", y créeme, ella no se acercará a él, es más, dudo que se acerque a otro hombre en un buen tiempo.

- Acaso tú te atreviste a… no, no creo que llegues a tanto… sería un crimen.

- ¿Y piensas acusarme?

- E-entonces fuiste capaz…

- Y tu también fuiste capaz, con la diferencia que tu sobrino aún es menor de edad, ¿Me pregunto como reaccionaría Gin si se entera?

- N-no lo harás… ¿Verdad?

- Eso depende de ti (caminando hacia la salida del estacionamiento) Nos vemos, querida Matsumoto.

---- ----

Luego de administrarle algunos sedantes, Hinamori se quedó dormida, el médico pidió hablar con los que se encontraban allí:

- Tomen asiento, no quisiera quitarles mucho tiempo, pero tengo que hacerles algunas preguntas (Al ver que los tres ya están sentados) ¿Quién de ustedes conoce mejor a la señorita?

- Yo… - se apresuró a responder Rukia – Ella y yo estudiamos en la misma preparatoria y vivimos juntas casi 3 años.

- Ya veo, (Mirando a los dos varones) ¿Y tu ustedes conocían a la señorita Hinamori?

- Solo la he visto un par de veces, incluso el día de hoy no recordaba quien era ella cuando la encontré – Contestó Byakuya.

- Yo llegue hace unas semanas a Seoul y no he hablado mucho con ella – Comentó Ichigo.

- Entiendo (Dirigiéndose a Rukia) ¿Sabe si Hinamori-agashi ingiere algún tipo de sustancia o droga?

- No, ella es una persona sana, ayer discutió con su novio y luego desapareció, la buscamos hasta altas horas de la noche y no pudimos encontrarla…

- Debido al estado en que llegó le hicimos algunas pruebas, en una de ellas detectamos restos de benzodiacepínicos y de una sustancia desconocida, al parecer una variante de éxtasis, pero no estamos seguros.

- Eso no puede ser, ella nunca ha utilizado alguna de esas cosas que menciona.

- De todas formas solicitamos pruebas más sensibles y lo más recomendable sería que se quede un par de días hospitalizada (Alcanzándole una receta) Estos son los medicamentos que ella va a necesitar.

- (Poniéndose de pie) Gracias.

Los tres salieron en silencio del consultorio, tras algunas deliberaciones, acordaron que Byakuya iría a la preparatoria Daegu para justificar la inasistencia de Rukia y Hinamori al examen de ese día, Ichigo iría a una farmacia a comprar los medicamentos y Rukia se quedaría acompañando a Hinamori.

---- ----

Se fastidió al llegar a la avenida principal y encontrar un verdadero embotellamiento vehicular, miró su reloj y se percató que eran las 8am, hora punta, si no tomaba un desvío podría quedarse atascado allí por horas, estaba cerca del aeropuerto así que le pareció recordar un atajo que tomaron el día en que llegaron, dobló un par de calles y todo parecía indicar que estaba en el camino correcto cuando de la nada una persona se le cruzó en el camino… los frenos chirriaron estrepitosamente y bajó asustado deseando que nada malo hubiera pasado… su estado de ánimo no mejoró al encontrar a una persona sentada en el suelo frente a su auto:

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ¿Necesita que la lleve a un hospital?

- ¿?... (Mirando el auto y luego a Ichigo) Yo… me caí (Sonríe)

- (Con una venita en la frente) No crees que es peligroso caerse en medio de la carretera, ¡No se te ha ocurrido que te puede atropellar un auto!

- (Con risa nerviosa) L-lo siento, caminaba distraída, creo que me perdí…

- (Cruzándose de brazos) Eso no es gracioso, así que deja de reírte.

Una lluvia de bocinas y gritos (algunos bastante soeces) hicieron que Ichigo se fijara en la fila de autos que se encontraban detrás del suyo, esperando que avanzara.

- (Ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie) Lo siento pero tengo que irme.

- (Ya de pie y sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa) Yo… perdí la dirección del lugar a donde iba…

- (Oyendo a los molestos chóferes de atrás lanzando más improperios) Está bien, te llevaré a una agencia de taxis cercana para que ellos te lleven a tu destino, ¿Te parece?

- ¡Gracias!

Para sorpresa de Ichigo la joven llevaba una pequeña maleta y un bolso como únicos equipajes, una vez dentro de su auto y en movimiento por la carretera:

- Me llamo Nelliel ¿Y tú?

- Ichigo.

- Itsygo… suena lindo.

- (Con cara de pocos amigos) Dije "I-chi-go".

- Gracias por ayudarme, Itsygo.

- NO… te dije… bueno no importa, tu forma de hablar es un poco rara.

- Es que Nell vino de Francia.

- (Estacionando el auto frente a una agencia de taxis) ¿Francia? Eso está muy lejos…

- Neriell viene a visitar a un amigo, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai.

- ¡A QUIÉN!

---- ----

- Disculpen por la demora, pero tenía que hacer una llamada.

- No se preocupe, señor Ichimaru, de todas formas tardamos en bajar del avión porque Stark se quedó dormido.

- (Poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de la rubia) Y hubiera seguido dormido si los demás no hubieran armado tanto alboroto, ¿No es cierto querida Haly?

- ¿Podríamos irnos de una vez? Detesto que los demás se me queden viendo.

- Eso es inevitable, Nnoitra, un tío con un parche en un ojo en medio de tantos tíos apuestos siempre llamaría la atención.

- Maldito, Szayel… te voy a…

- ¿Golpearme? Eso es lo único que saben hacer los brutos como tú, las personas como yo lo resuelven con diálogo e inteligencia.

- Pueden seguir su conversación mientras estamos en camino – Interrumpió Gin.

- ¿A dónde iremos, señor Ichimaru?

- Los llevaré a la que será su casa durante el tiempo que estén aquí, es un lugar cerca al puente de Hagw, en una zona bastante alejada, pero con una vista espléndida, justamente ayer un amigo me la pidió prestada, por eso lo llamé para preguntarle si ya se había ido, ya saben, para no incomodar.

- Solo espero que la hayan limpiado bien.

- Szayel, pareces un hombre pero actúas como un marica, a quien le importa la limpieza.

- Hump, hump (Aclarándose la garganta) Por si lo has olvidado, Grimjow, Szayel no es el único al que le interesa la limpieza y el orden – Comentó una disgustada Halibel.

- Bueno jóvenes, síganme.

---- ----

- (Poniéndose de pie al verla salir de la habitación) ¿Cómo sigue?

- Aún duerme, Lisa y Rose se quedaron con ella. Tengo algo de apetito.

- Podemos pasar por la cafetería, ehm… Rukia, sé que demoré demasiado, fue porque…

- No te preocupes por eso, Lisa y Rose me dijeron que el tráfico estaba horriblemente pesado, a ellos les tomó cerca de hora y media llegar.

- ¿A dónde habrán ido esos dos?

- No me lo dijeron, pero Lisa tenía algunos moretones y un arañón en la cara.

- Vamos a la cafetería.

Para ser la cafetería de un hospital era bastante amplia y tenía muy buena atención. Ni bien se sentaron un mozo tomó su orden y a los cinco minutos les sirvieron lo que ordenaron. Rukia parecía pensativa, y luego de varios minutos:

- Ichigo…

- Dime.

- Tu padre es médico ¿No?

- Así es.

- ¿El no podría hablar con alguien para que Hinamori pueda irse a casa con nosotros?

- Puedo pedírselo pero, el médico dijo que podría tratarse de algo grave.

- (Negando con la cabeza) No es grave, pero como fue que ingirió esas sustancias es algo que solo Hinamori nos puede decir, y la vi tan desesperada cuando llegamos que no me siento tranquila pensando que tenemos que dejarla aquí por la noche.

- (Sacando su móvil) Está bien, hablaré con mi padre.

- Gracias, Ichigo.

---- ----

Tuvo que saltarse algunas clases para poder ir a la preparatoria de Toushiro, si no hubiera sido por la conversación que sostuvo con Rukia la noche anterior, no hubiera sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero algo raro pasaba y Toushiro era en parte responsable de ello.

- (Entrando en un salón de clases casi vacío) ¡Hola Toushiro!

- ¿Kaien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vaya forma de recibir a un amigo, y yo que vine a visitarte… (Con un tono de voz serio)Te ves cansado, Toushiro.

- (Desviando la mirada) Ayer tuve una mala noche, eso es todo.

- ¿Quieres conversar de ello?

- No.

- Pues, yo si tengo algo que hablar contigo (Sentándose en el pupitre de enfrente al de Toushiro) Es sobre Hinamori.

- No me interesa.

- (Viendo al último grupo de estudiantes salir del salón) Ella ha estado desaparecida desde ayer, Rukia e Ichigo la estuvieron buscando hasta altas horas de la noche.

- (Recogiendo sus cosas) Se fue con Aizen, deberían preguntarle a él.

- Fueron a la casa de Aizen, ella no estaba allí.

- (Dejando caer sus cosas al suelo) ¡Qué!

- Dime Toushiro, ¿Cómo eres capaz de desconfiar de Hinamori al extremo de pensar que pasó la noche en casa de Aizen, si ellos apenas se conocen?

- Ella siempre hablaba de él como si fuera algo especial…

- Lo admiraba, ¿Acaso tu nunca has admirado a alguien?

- Pero es diferente…

- ¿Es diferente porque tu lo dices? Eres un cobarde Toushiro, mira a Kurosaki, yo soy directo y siempre cortejo a Rukia frente a él, y él no la hace sentir mal por eso, al contrario, se enfrenta a mí al extremo de llegar a un duelo con katanas de verdad, algo que pocos hacen.

- A donde quieres llegar, Kaien.

- Si realmente te interesara Hinamori, solo te preocuparías porque ella esté feliz, y no dejarías que nadie te la quite… pero tú actúas como un idiota sobreprotector y obsesivo, y no haces nada para conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos… ella te ama y eso lo puede ver cualquiera, pero los tuyos… me cuesta trabajo entenderlos aunque seas mi amigo… si dudas de ella entonces pregúntale y ya.

- No es tan fácil… Tengo miedo de su respuesta… yo…no quiero perderla.

- Es tu actitud lo que hará que la pierdas, ni siquiera llamaste a Rukia para preguntar como estaba… ¿Y si ella aún no ha aparecido? ¿O si le pasó algo? Creo que ella no te importa en lo absoluto.

- ¡Te equivocas!

- Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, nos vemos, Toushiro.

Apenas salió Kaien, buscó su móvil, marcó varias veces pero al igual que el día anterior, el móvil de Hinamori parecía estar apagado. Suspiró un momento antes de decidirse llamar a Rukia, pudo oír el timbre de espera, pero nadie contestó, volvió a repetir la operación y ahora el móvil parecía estar también apagado. Se dejó caer sobre una silla… tal vez Kaien tenía razón y era un completo idiota y un cobarde…

---- ----

- (Dando golpes a la puerta) Shinji… Shinji, abre… ¡Abre la puerta estúpido calvo!

- Ehm… Hiyori, Hirako salió hace un momento.

- ¿Qué?

- Le dije que se quedara a descansar, al parecer ayer se volvió a caer porque estaba cojeando otra vez, pero él se fue de todos modos.

- Y no te dijo a dónde fue, Hachi.

- No.

- Sarugaki-san, tiene visitas, el joven Kira-kun – les interrumpió el mayordomo.

- Gracias, enseguida bajo. Hachi, si ves a Shinji dile que es un "idiota".

Hiyori estaba malhumorada, aparte de no haber dormido más de dos horas por culpa de Shinji, él se había atrevido a tirar una de sus galletas a la basura, se sorprendió cuando llegó a la sala y encontró a Kira con un hermoso ramos de rosas, y luego salieron a almorzar, después de todo Lisa y Rose aún no volvían del hospital, Kensei y Mashiro, alarmados por la indirecta de Lisa, bueno más Kensei que Mashiro, fueron a una Clínica cercana para que revisaran a Mashiro por si acaso, Love y Hachi dijeron que preferían quedarse a ver el futbol en la televisión, y Shinji se había ido sin decirle nada.

Después de almorzar, a Kira se le ocurrió invitarla a su casa para que conociera a su abuelo, a Hiyori no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero Kira insistió. Se sorprendió al ver la mansión donde vivía Kira y el resto de su familia… definitivamente Yamamoto debía tener mucho dinero, aquella residencia era veinte veces más grande que la casa de Tokio donde Shinji solía ir a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Apenas entraron Kira le preguntó al mayordomo por su abuelo, al parecer había salido, para asegurarse, Kira le pidió a Hiyori que esperara en la sala mientras el buscaba a su abuelo en el estudio y en otros lugares similares. Hiyori empezó a recorrer la sala observando los cuadros, encontró uno en el cual estaba Shinji como de unos 10 años con la versión infantil de Kira, la chica pelirosa del otro día y dos niños más que no tenía idea quiénes eran. Caminó un poco más y se percató que una gran puerta de dos hojas llevaba a un salón contiguo más grande e impresionante con unas escaleras en la parte central, entonces reconoció a la persona que subía por las escaleras, era Shinji estaba a punto se acercarse cuando:

- (Bajando los escalones a saltos) ¡Hirako! ¡Has crecido un montón!

- ¿Nell?

- (Abrazando a Hirako con muchas energías) ¡Ya eres más alto que yo, Hirako!

- (Manteniendo el abrazo más para evitar perder el equilibrio y caerse) ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ésta mañana, me encontré con Yamamoto-sama y me contó que ya fijaron fecha para el matrimonio… ¡Qué emoción!

Hiyori retrocedió y corrió hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y siguió corriendo hasta quedar en medio del jardín, no entendía porque sentía tantas ganas de llorar, esa chica seguramente era la prometida de Shinji, era alta, atractiva, su voz era dulce y tenía una mirada angelical… el tipo de chica que llamaría la atención de Shinji…

- Hiyori, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- (Limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos) Solo salí a ver mejor el jardín…

- Está todo cubierto de nieve, no hay mucho que ver… Mi abuelo no se encuentra, mejor entremos a esperarlo.

- No… mejor vamos a dar un paseo ¿Si? – Fingiendo una sonrisa.

- (Acercándose hasta abrazarla) Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes…

---- ----

-Llegué esta mañana, me encontré con Yamamoto-sama y me contó que ya fijaron fecha para el matrimonio… ¡Qué emoción!

- Nell, ¿No crees que podríamos caernos si nos quedamos aquí?

-¿Uh? Oh, es cierto, solo me sentí muy contenta de verte, Hirako.

- (Libre del abrazo de Nell, empieza a bajar las escaleras) ¿Ya almorzaste?

- (Bajando al lado de Hirako) No, esperaba que alguien llegara.

- El abuelo se fue a almorzar con Kuchiki Byakuya y yo solo subía a ver si estaba el pesado de Kira.

- No hay nadie arriba… Hirako estás cojeando.

- No es nada grave, ayer me resbalé un par de veces por la nieve, ¿Salimos a comer a alguna parte?

- ¡SI! (Otra vez subiendo las escaleras) ¡Voy por mi abrigo!

- ¡Te espero en la entrada, no tardes!

Caminó sin mucha prisa, salió de la casa y se quedó inmóvil, a unos metros Kira abrazaba a Hiyori y luego empezaron a besarse… no era la primera vez que los veía en esa situación, pero por alguna razón, ahora le dolía más que la primera vez, luego de unos segundos, sus labios se separaron pero continuaron abrazados, al parecer ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su presencia… "_Supongo que éste es el adiós, Hiyori"._

---- ----

No fue difícil para Ishin convencer a los médicos para llevarse a Hinamori a casa, Lisa y Rose pasaron por Deonksugung para traer algunas cosas que Hinamori podría necesitar, Rukia se quedó con Hinamori lo que quedaba de la tarde y a la hora de la cena… Hinamori apenas y probó algo de comer, tampoco dijo mucho, y decidieron no preguntar hasta que estuviera más tranquila. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, durante la cena Ishin comentó que Hirako no iría a dormir esa noche, Kensei comentó que Mashiro y él se entretuvieron en un FastFood y perdieron su turno en la clínica y tendrían que intentarlo otra vez el lunes, Rose y Lisa estaban más callados de lo habitual, Hachi invitó a los Kurosaki a su primera presentación en la Pista de hielo de la Plaza de Seoul, las gemelas parecían bastante animadas con la noticia y hablaron de eso el resto de la cena.

Cuando todos se disponían a dormir, Lisa e Ichigo fueron al cuarto de Rukia donde ahora se encontraba Hinamori, luego de un breve diálogo, Lisa se quedó a cuidar de Hinamori.

- (Quedándose se pie apoyado en el alfeizar de la puerta) ¿Qué tal estuvo el baño?

- (Secándose el cabello con una secadora) Relajante… ¿No deberías llamar antes de entrar a un lugar?

- Oí cuando quitaste el seguro, no dejarías la puerta sin seguro si no estuvieras visible.

- Pervertido.

- Mira quien lo dice. Tú tampoco llamaste antes de entrar el otro día.

- (Sonrojada) Eso fue un accidente.

- (Acercándose) ¿Y qué te pareció "el" accidente?

- (Captando a donde quería llegar Ichigo, poniendo voz fingida) ¿A Kurosaki-kun le importa "ésa" cosita?

- (Abrazándola por la cintura y susurrándole al oído) ¿Eso es lo que piensas?... A mí me pareció lo contrario (Dejándole pequeños besos en el cuello)

- (Riendo) Bas-ta… me haces… cos-quillas…

- (Dando golpes a la puerta) ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Rukia-chan! ¿Estás allí?

- (Sale del baño dejando atrás a un fastidiado Ichigo y abre la puerta de la habitación) ¿Qué ocurre, Mashiro?

- Rukia-chan, ¿Podrías decirle a Ishin-san que revise a Hiyori?

- Claro, pero ¿Le ocurrió algo a Hiyori?

- Kensei y yo la encontramos en el balcón, cubierta de nieve, y solo tenía el pijama puesto.

- (Saliendo del baño) Yo iré a despertar a Ishin.

- (Avergonzada) Siento mucho haberlos interrumpido.

Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron miradas, sus rostros estaban ruborizados, ninguno de los dos se había puesto a pensar que habría ocurrido si Mashiro no los hubiera interrumpido, pero sin duda la misma idea cruzó por sus cabezas…

---- ----

**NEXT...**

**¿Kiss?**

**¿Nell?**

**¿Ishida? **

**¿Solitude?**

**Cap 32: Fever On Saturday Night**

**Sometime... someday...  
**

**:P**

**곧 또 만나요  
**


	33. FEver on saturday Night

"_Ichigo, ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que habría pasado si esa noche nos hubiéramos encontrado?... Esa noche estaba tan nerviosa y deseosa de verte, que no fui capaz de esperarte y salí en tu búsqueda… ¿Y si me hubiera quedado allí a esperarte? ¿O si hubiera sido yo quien llegara tarde?... ¿Me habrías dicho algo que no deseaba escuchar o habría sido todo lo contrario?… Sin embargo salí a buscarte, me rompiste el corazón sin saberlo, sólo corrí, me alejé, y luego la llamada de mi hermano, la bancarrota de mi familia, mi repentina partida hacia Korea… si te lo hubiera dicho ese día, no habría sido capaz de marcharme ¿O sí?… Entonces todo pasó por algo ¿No?... No estábamos destinados a estar juntos después de todo, y el destino solo movió los hilos… Yo ya me había resignado y entonces de repente, estabas allí frente al doyang… __Volviste a mi vida… __¿Por qué, Ichigo?¿Acaso Kaien tenía razón?¿Acaso yo estaba equivocada?..." _

_- _Oi Rukia, ¿En que estás pensando?

- ¿Yo?

- Claro, ¿Quién más?

- En nada importante, ¿Estás preocupado por mí, "Kurosaki-kun"?

- (Cruzando los brazos) Deja de usar ese ridículo tono de voz…

- Y tú deja de hacer preguntas tontas, ¿Vale?

Ichigo solo ladeó la cabeza como señal de inconformidad. En aquel pasillo estaban la mayoría de los Vaizards, excepto Hirako y Lisa, impacientes. La puerta se abrió mostrando a Ishin y Yuzu que decían algo como "Nada grave" e "Hipotermia"…

"_Ichigo, ¿Es normal que nosotros estemos bien mientras las personas que nos rodean parecen envueltas en tristeza?… veo a Hinamori y aún no sé que le pasó, Lisa trata de ayudarla pero sé que está preocupada ella también, pero al menos tiene a Rose que la apoya… y ahora Hiyori… está rara últimamente, no es la Hiyori que conocí hace unos días en la peculiar pijamada que organizó Lisa… y Hirako… ¿Por qué se veía tan triste el día que salimos de madrugada al encuentro de Hinamori?... no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable… ¿Está bien que sea egoísta por esta vez?"_

_

* * *

  
_

******6 de ABRIL******

***¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALECITA 122!***

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS:****사랑하는당신은**

**33. Fever on Saturday Night**

**

* * *

  
**

Ese desayuno era similar al del día después de la fiesta de compromiso de Ukitake, rostros somnolientos en la mesa, apenas y alguien dijo algo, pero sin importancia, y como si de la cena se tratara, una vez terminaron, todos volvieron a sus habitaciones a tratar de recuperar el sueño perdido. Somnolienta mañana de sábado…

A la hora del almuerzo todos parecían sentirse más animados, hasta bromearon un poco, pero eso tal vez era porque faltaban pocas horas para su primera presentación en la Pista de Hielo de la Plaza de Seoul… pudo ser un intento de disimular el nerviosismo. Después de almorzar, empezaron a preparar sus trajes y limpiar las cuchillas de sus patines, una vez terminadas esas labores, abordaron la camioneta y se despidieron recordándoles que esperaban verlos en primera fila. Sábado estresante…

Destinó parte del tiempo de la tarde en convencer a Hinamori para estudiar pues el lunes tendrían que rendir el sustitutorio del examen que no pudieron dar el día anterior… vaya… apenas y habían pasado dos días desde la repentina desaparición de Hinamori y un día desde que la encontraron y se sentía como si hubieran transcurrido años… después de mucha insistencia logró convencerla, bueno solo un poco, y empezaron a leer algunos capítulos del libro… Hinamori actuaba extraño, no solo por el alboroto que armó en el hospital cuando despertó, Lisa le había comentado que en la noche al parecer tuvo pesadillas… pero no le decía nada… ¿Acaso desconfiaba de ella, Rukia, su mejor amiga? Trató de pasar eso por alto, y aunque estuvieron allí toda la tarde, realmente no avanzaron mucho. Hinamori dijo que quería dormir un poco, Rukia salió al balcón a tomar aire, hacía frío pero no había nevado en todo el día, el cielo oscurecía muy rápido y recordó que debió salir para el centro de Seoul hace un par de horas… se le había olvidado…

Pensándolo bien, no hubiera sido capaz de dejar sola a Hinamori, más aún si Toushiro la llamaba cada hora por lo que se vio obligada a apagar su móvil… por lo menos Ichigo y su familia si habían ido a ver a los otros patinando… un momento… ¿Ichigo se fue sin despedirse?... Baka… Cuando lo viera le diría algunas cosas, después de todo como su novia merecía ciertas consideraciones… Abrió aún más sus ojos del desconcierto… ¿Acababa de pensar que ella era su "novia"? suspiró, luego sonrió, era un descuido tomarse el contrato demasiado en serio, caminó distraídamente hasta la puerta del balcón de la habitación de Ichigo, estaba abierta, entró lentamente y se quedó perpleja al encontrarlo dormido sobre el diván, se acercó hasta quedar a un lado del lugar donde él dormía plácidamente… "Que tonto, se ha dormido sin cubrirse con una manta"… caminó hacia uno de los armarios, y volvió a acercarse con una manta entre sus brazos, la extendió y en el momento en que lo cubría él le sujetó una muñeca y tiró de ella… fue algo repentino…

- (En voz baja) ¿Te lastimé?

- N-no… (Reaccionando) ¡No tenías que hacer eso, me asustaste!

- Shhh… ¿Es necesario que grites? Solo tenía un poco de frío…

- (Bajando un poco la voz) Es que te quedaste dormido con la puerta del balcón abierta, baka…

- Tenía la esperanza de oírte cuando salieras al balcón.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Bueno, Ishin y mis hermanas fueron a ver a los amigos de Hirako a la Plaza de Seoul, iban a avisarte pero tu móvil estaba apagado y no querían molestar a Hinamori.

- Apagué mi móvil porque Toushiro no paraba de llamar…

- (Acomodando a Rukia entre sus brazos) Tal vez está preocupado por Hinamori, por que no le pasas la llamada y ya…

- (Luchando inútilmente contra los brazos de Ichigo) Ella me dijo que no quiere hablar con él… ¿Puedes soltarme?

- ¿Estás incómoda?

- N-no… pero…

- Entonces duerme un poco, te ves cansada.

Buscó argumentos para alegar, pero no encontró ninguno, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo para terminar rendida por el cansancio y dormirse… Cálida tarde de Sábado…

Un repentino golpeteo en la puerta les obligó a despertar, ya estaba oscuro, Ichigo hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie con el mayor cuidado para no despertar a Rukia, cosa que ya había ocurrido, pero ella prefirió fingir que continuaba dormida solo para ver que haría él… oyó la voz de Yuzu avisándole a Ichigo que era hora de la cena y que le avisara a Rukia… algo que no era necesario, ella se sentó y luego de desperezarse se disponía a salir por la puerta del balcón cuando sintió una cálida mano sujetar la suya, miró a Ichigo desconcertada y él desvió la mirada, pero no soltó su mano… fueron un momento a ver a Hinamori, ella aún dormía, y luego bajaron a cenar, ni siquiera durante la cena Ichigo le soltó la mano… aunque todos disimularan las risas al verlo intentar comer con la mano izquierda sin mucho éxito… él no la soltó. Ni siquiera la soltó cuando todos se pusieron de pie para ver a Hiyori que al parecer se había desmayado, tan pronto estuvo cerca de ella, Ishin comentó que tenía fiebre y Hachi se encargó de subirla hasta su habitación mientras Lisa llamaba a Hirako por handphone lanzándole todo tipo de improperios… Fiebre de Sábado por la noche.

Cuando resignada se disponía seguir la caravana que ahora nuevamente se situaba en la puerta de la habitación de Hiyori, Ichigo la llevó hasta la entrada y luego de lanzarle un abrigo y de ponerse uno, abrió la puerta invitándola a salir… Caminar bajo la nieve fue más agradable de lo que pensó… o tal vez fue solo por la compañía de él… quien sabe.

- (Deteniéndose) Voy a enviar la motocicleta al taller…

- (Poniéndose frente a él) ¡Qué!

- Bueno, prefiero la motocicleta al auto…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el auto? ¡La última vez casi te matas por culpa de esa motocicleta!

- (Evitando la mirada acusadora de Rukia) No fue culpa de la motocicleta, yo estaba muy enojado y excedí los límites de velocidad.

Silencio.

- Ichigo…

- Rukia…

- (Al mismo tiempo) ¡Tú primero!

Silencio.

- Rukia… ¿Estás conmigo solo por el contrato?

- Bueno yo… no estoy segura.

- (Mirándola con una brillo particular en sus ojos) ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta pero fuera del contrato?

- (Algo extrañada) Te refieres a que no estoy obligada a responder o algo así. (Lo ve asentir con la cabeza) Supongo que sí.

- Rukia, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Se quedó sin voz… eso era algo que no se esperaba… y aunque no era capaz de decirlo ya tenía una respuesta… ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo?

- (Al verla tan callada) No estás obligada a responder, volvamos a la casa.

Algo decepcionado caminó unos pasos, tuvo que detenerse y dar media vuelta hacia ella pues ella no se había movido ni un milímetro.

- ¿Estás bien?

Rukia corrió hacia Ichigo, rodeó él cuello de él con sus manos y lo besó… apenas sintió los labios de ella rozar los suyos la abrazó por la cintura y se inclinó un poco para acortar las distancias y profundizar el primer beso de su "novia"… porque ese era un SI de cierto modo. Hubieran podido continuar así por una eternidad de no ser porque oyeron pasos, alguien se acercaba:

- Disculpen, no quise interrumpir… Si quieren paso de largo y hago como que no he visto nada, ¿Les parece?

Separándose algo avergonzados, con los labios levemente hinchados y amoratados y no precisamente por el frío.

- Hirako, llegaste rápido – Comentó Ichigo, tratando de sonar casual.

- (Sonriente) Ehm… en realidad ya estaba de camino, cuando estuve observando a los chicos en la pista de hielo Hiyori no se veía muy bien, pero como mis primos y mi abuelo se encontraban allí tuve que aprovechar un descuido y me escapé… me tienen más vigilado que a narco del cártel…

- ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe eso, Hirako-kun? – Preguntó Rukia movida por la curiosidad.

- (Perdiendo su típica sonrisa) Bueno, tal vez sea porque falta una semana para mi boda…

- (Ichigo y Rukia al unísono) ¡¿QUE?!

- Bah, pero dejemos de hablar de mi… Ichigo, a que no adivinas a quien me encontré hoy.

- Ni idea… pero no pienso caer en tu juego así que no te hagas el interesante. Rukia, volvamos a la casa – Empiezan a caminar en dirección a la casa.

- Grimmjow Jeaguerjacques.

- (Deteniéndose en seco) ¿Bromeas?

- (Pasando de largo) No, pero no le dije que estabas aquí.

- (Viendo a Hirako entrar en la casa) ¿Quién es ese Grimmjow?

- Es alguien a quien tuve que vencer para obtener el grado de octavo dan en el kendo, no era un tipo muy agradable que digamos… me pregunto, ¿Por qué habrá venido a Korea?

---- ----

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa, Hirako! – Fue el peculiar saludo con que lo recibió Mashiro.

- Hey ¿Por qué todos me ven de esa forma inquisitiva?

- Porque va a ser, todos hemos llegado a un consenso después de lo ocurrido anoche y coincidimos que Hiyori enfermó por tu culpa así que tú la cuidarás por el resto de la noche – Contestó Love.

- ¿Anoche? No sé de qué hablan.

- Yo te explico mientras vamos a la habitación de Hiyori.

- Oye, espérame, Rose – Alcanzando a Rose en las escaleras - ¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato?

- Hiyori se quedó parte de la noche en la nieve, creemos que te estaba esperando.

- Pero yo avisé a Ishin que no vendría a dormir y…

- Hiyori sabe lo de tu matrimonio, Kira se lo contó todo, si piensas marcharte por lo menos ten la gentileza de despedirte de ella.

- Estúpido Kira… Yo pensaba regresar pero mi abuelo se negó, me tiene vigilado, cree que volveré a escapar como la otra vez.

- ¿Y no vas a hacerlo?

- Aún no lo sé.

- ¿Qué te hace dudar tanto? Tú solías ser alguien de soluciones rápidas, Hirako.

- Esta vez no es tan simple, hay demasiado de por medio.

- (Abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación) Hachi ¿Cómo sigue Hiyori?

- Igual, pero Ishin-san comentó que la fiebre tardaría un poco en bajar… ¿Hirako?

- Hola Hachi, soy tu relevo.

Luego de recibir algunas instrucciones, entre ellas que no dudara en llamar a Hachi si se sentía cansado, se quedó acompañando a Hiyori, que se encontraba profundamente dormida. La contempló un momento, un tinte rojo cubría sus mejillas y su respiración era un poco más rápida de lo normal… no era la primera vez que la veía enferma pero el hecho de que ella se enfermara era extremadamente raro… se estiró un poco en el sillón que Hachi dejó junto a la cama, y recordó las palabras que le mencionó Rose: "Creemos que te estaba esperando"… Eso no tenía sentido… ¿Por qué iba a esperarlo si ella ya tiene a Kira?... Además, desde que llegaron a Seoul ella actuaba raro y él no era capaz de entenderla como antes… Los demás se equivocaban… Volvió a observarla, y lo invadió un sentimiento de tristeza ¿En verdad tendría que decirle adiós? Se inclinó hasta quedar casi frente a frente y besó tímidamente una de sus mejillas y sin pensárselo dos veces, plantó otro beso en los labios de la chica.

---- ----

Una vez más, un grupo de seres somnolientos se sentaban a la mesa para el desayuno, sumidos en el más profundo silencio, en sí, la casa parecía estar aún dormida cuando se oyó un grito y un extraño sonido.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Tranquila, Yuzu-chan, es solo Hiyori dándole el "Buenos días" a Hirako – respondió Love con una media sonrisa.

Habitación de Hiyori…

Hirako sentado en el suelo con las manos en la nariz y a unos pasos de un destartalado sillón…

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malagradecida después de que estuve cuidando toda la noche?

- (Cruzándose de brazos) Eso es por lo de mis galletas del otro día.

- Oye, fue solo una, no era para tanto.

- Eres un estúpido calvo ingrato, Shinji.

- (Poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta) Sí, si, lo que digas.

- (Poniéndose de pie) ¿A dónde vas?

- A desayunar, ya que tuviste la amabilidad de despertarme.

- Espera… yo también tengo hambre.

- (Con cara de espantado) No irás a golpearme por la espalda, ¿Verdad?

- Entonces no me des ideas y camina.

Inner Hirako: _"¿Por qué tengo que dejar abierta la puerta si en verdad no quiero que te vayas?... Tal vez sea yo quien se marche al final…"_

Inner Hiyori: _"Por que habré soñado que me besabas, Shinji… ¿Estaré volviéndome loca?"_

---- ----

- ¡Apresúrense que se hace tarde!

- Rukia, las hermanas de Kurosaki al parecer te están llamando.

- Hinamori ¿En serio no quieres ir? Yuzu me contó que ayer la presentación estuvo fantástica, por eso quieren ir otra vez.

- Pueden ir sin mí, en serio, ya me siento mejor.

- No quiero ir y dejarte sola, Lisa se molestaría conmigo.

- Yo le explicaré, vamos, Kurosaki te debe estar esperando.

- Con una condición (Entregándole un móvil) Le pedí a Ichigo que lo comprara en la mañana, solo él y yo conocemos el número, si te sientes mal no dudes en llamarnos ¿Vale?

- Si con eso puedo hacer que te sientas mejor, lo haré.

- (Abrazando fuertemente a Hinamori) Nos vemos luego.

- (Con lágrimas rondando por sus ojos) Gracias, Rukia.

Media hora después que Rukia y los demás se fueron:

- ¿Aniong ha seio?

- Aniong, Nanao, soy yo, Hinamori.

- ¿Hinamori?... ¡Hinamori, me tenías preocupada! Llevamos como dos días tratando de comunicarnos contigo y tu móvil parece apagado, ¿Qué está pasando? Estaba pensando en ir por allá mañana.

- No es necesario, mañana voy para Incheon después de dar un sustitutorio, saldré dentro de un rato a comprar el boleto.

- Aún no me has respondido Hinamori, ¿Qué le pasó a tu móvil? Y por cierto, ¿Y tu examen de nivelación?

- No estoy de ánimo para el examen de nivelación y mi móvil… Toushiro… Toushiro y yo rompimos y mi móvil se averió.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso el averió tu móvil? ¿Dónde estás? Puedo ir ahora mismo si quieres.

- Estoy bien, en serio… me estoy quedando con Rukia y los Kurosaki, pero mañana iré para estar con ustedes…

- Por lo menos déjame comprarte el boleto del metro, puedes recogerlo al llegar a la estación, sería mejor que te quedaras en casa descansando, aunque dijiste que estabas bien, a mi me parece que no es así, le diré a Kyoraku que me lleve a recogerte mañana, ¿Te parece?

- Gracias, Nanao.

- Cuídate mucho, te estaremos esperando.

Las últimas palabras solo hicieron que empezara a llorar, era un hecho que Nanao era como un madre para ella, al punto de saber que le estaba mintiendo, pero no podía decirle lo que había pasado en realidad, porque eso era precisamente lo que quería olvidar… si tan solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo…

---- ----

- Ha sido un buen espectáculo, me alegra haber venido.

- Por eso insistí en que vinieran hoy, además ayer Mashiro-san nos dijo que cada día hay una variación en el repertorio para que los espectadores no se aburran, mañana y los días que estén en la Plaza de Seoul harán un repertorio corto y diferente cada día… ¡Es tan emocionante!

- No lo hacen tan mal pero, no tengo intención de acompañarte todos los días, Yuzu.

- Pero Karin…

- Karin, no digas esas cosas a tu hermana, además ya he reservado primera fila para toda la semana, no tienes otra opción…

- Si no tengo ganas de venir, no lo hago y punto, no pueden obligarme viejo.

- (Sacando una foto de su billetera) ¡Masaki, que hice mal con nuestra hija!

- ¡Ya deja de hacer el ridículo!

- Ichigo…

- Ya sé, solo ignóralos Rukia, ¿Quieres?

- (Saliendo de en medio de la multitud) ¡Itsygo! (Abrazando a Ichigo) ¡Itsygo! ¡Qué alegría verte!

- (Fulminándolo con la mirada) ¡Ichigo!

- (Tratando de zafarse de Nell) N-no es lo que piensas, Rukia.

- ¡Ichi-chan!

- ¡Yachiru!

- ¿Ya conoces a Nell? Entonces eso ahorrará las presentaciones… ¿No han visto a Shinji? Mi abuelo quiere hablar con él.

- ¿Hirako está aquí? (Soltando a Ichigo) ¿En dónde está?

- (Respirando otra vez) Hirako debe estar en los camerinos, con sus amigos.

- ¿En serio? Nell-chan, vamos a buscarlo.

- Sí, Yachilu… nos vemos Itsygo.

- (Suspirando aliviado) Al fin se fueron… (Sintiendo un repentino escalofrío) Rukia, puedo explicarlo…

- (Con cara de pocos amigos) No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, además ni siquiera te molestaste en presentármela, "Itsygo".

Inner Ichigo: _"Demonios, ahora tendré que disculparme por algo que no hice… lo único bueno fue que está vez no tuve que ver a ese loco de Zaraki"._

El camino de regreso a la mansión fue extremadamente tenso, después de cenar Rukia le dijo a Lisa que dormiría con Hinamori, en ese momento las miradas se clavaron en Ichigo, quien no dijo nada, pero era más que obvio que habían vuelto a pelear por algo. Por lo demás, el ambiente de la casa parecía volver a la normalidad, una vez más Hirako logró eludir a la vigilancia de su abuelo, Lisa por fin dormiría la noche completa, al igual que los demás… era como la paz después de la tormenta.

---- ----

- Rukia, ¿Estás despierta?

- Lo siento, no quise despertarte, Hinamori, es solo que no tengo mucho sueño. Tal vez debería aprovechar para repasar algún tema del examen.

- Rukia, después del examen me iré para Incheon, ayer llamé para avisarle a Nanao.

- ¿Estás segura? Es que… aún no has hablado con Toushiro.

- No puedo… Rukia ese día, Matsumoto fue a mi casa de Deoksugung y me dijo cosas horribles.

- ¿Matsumoto? ¿La esposa de Gin?

- Y la tía política de Toushiro… ella me dijo… me dijo que ellos dos eran amantes – La voz de Hinamori se quebró en ese momento.

- ¡Qué! Debe estar mintiendo, eso no puede ser cierto.

- Lo es, todo lo que me dijo era verdad, por eso no quiero verlo – Hinamori empezó a llorar.

- (Abrazando y tratando de confortar a su amiga) Lo siento, en serio, lo siento mucho.

Aquella mañana, Hinamori y Rukia desayunaron muy temprano, Rose y Lisa insistieron en acompañarlas al igual que Ichigo, y se fueron todos en la minivan.

---- ----

Recordó que Hinamori le comentó que daría el examen de nivelación el lunes a primera hora, así que en lugar de ir a su preparatoria salió rumbo a Daegu y esperó, pero cuando iniciaron las peleas, la primera no fue Hinamori, se acercó a la mesa de jurados para preguntar, uno de ellos le comentó que el viernes pasado había pedido tiempo adicional y que la colocaron en la cuarta ronda. Algo desconfiado esperó, las peleas se le hicieron eternas, como si el reloj avanzara a paso de tortuga, cuando estaba por la mitad la tercera pelea, vio a un hombre alto de cabellos claros hablar con uno de los jurados, tenía la impresión de haberlo visto en otro lado, pero no recordaba dónde, al terminar la tercera pelea, entre los siguientes tampoco estaba Hinamori... tuvo un mal presentimiento… corrió hacia la mesa de jurados, y preguntó, apenas oyó la respuesta salió precipitadamente y subió a un taxi, ella había suspendido su pelea, marcó al móvil de Rukia, pero ella no contestó, luego llamó a su tío para pedirle el número de Kurosaki, tuvo que llamar a Ishin primero y solo entonces tuvo el número de móvil de Ichigo, mientras oía el timbre de espera sentía que su corazón se aceleraba:

- ¿Aniong?

- Ichigo, habla Toushiro.

- (Mirando al asiento delante del suyo donde Rukia y Hinamori se encontraban) ¿Qué quieres ahora, Ishin?

- No, dije que soy… entiendo… solo quiero saber donde puedo encontrar a Hinamori, necesito pedirle disculpas, podrías decirme, por favor.

- Ya estamos de camino a la estación del metro, creí que estabas escuchando cuando Hinamori dijo que se iría a Incheon, vaya que eres una molestia.

- Gracias.

En ese momento deseó que el metro se retrasara para poder alcanzarla y hablar con ella. El tránsito se puso pesado a unas calles de la estación y no tuvo más remedio que correr, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas verla aunque sea un momento y disculparse por lo que sea que haya hecho, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, brincó las barandas de seguridad y se topó con el hombre alto que estuvo en el doyang hablando con los jurados, iba acompañado de una mujer pero no tuvo tiempo de verla, siguió corriendo, y entonces oyó el pitido que anunciaba la salida del metro, hizo un último esfuerzo y bajó a zancadas las escaleras, pero solo vio por un segundo a Hinamori dentro del metro que se alejó a gran velocidad…

- ¡HINAMORI!

---- ----

Una vez más, tenso camino de regreso a casa, Ichigo lanzaba miradas de reojo a Rukia que parecía aún más enfadada que el día anterior, ¿Se habría dado cuenta que él le avisó a Toushiro? Bueno en cierta forma Toushiro se hizo notar en la estación del metro al ponerse a gritar el nombre de Hinamori, y eso pareció enfadar mucho a Rukia.

- (Actitud acusadora) Ichigo, la llamada que recibiste no era de Ishin ¿Verdad?

- Claro que era Ishin…

- Mentiroso, fuiste tu quien le avisó a Toushiro.

- Te equivocas Rukia, fui yo.

- ¿Lisa?

- Así es, solo quería que el supiera que ella se iba y que no quería que la molestara, pero parece que malinterpretó las cosas y vino a la estación del metro. De todas formas eso no tiene importancia porque al final no se vieron ¿No?

- Tienes razón, Lisa. Ichigo, lo siento, no debí…

- Mejor olvídalo, ¿Quieres? En cuanto a la chica de ayer, déjame explicarte.

Ichigo le contó como conoció a Neriel, y lo que pasó después, aún así Rukia seguía un poco enojada porque él se "dejó abrazar" por esa tal Nell. Cuando llegaron a la mansión los demás estaban almorzando, excepto Kensei, que se veía extremadamente pálido:

- (Sentándose a la mesa) ¿Qué hicieron en la mañana?

- Hicieron algunos ejercicios de estiramiento y prepararon todo, Hirako propuso hacer un breve ensayo antes de la función – Respondió Hachi a la pregunta de Lisa.

- ¿Ensayo?

- Sí, me siento mejor y quiero ver si puedo patinar hoy con ustedes. ¿Algún problema, Lisa?

- Claro que no, Hirako, es más, eso me tranquiliza, mientras más completo esté el equipo, mejor. Por cierto ¿Qué le pasa a Kensei?

- (Con tono burlón) Se acaba de enterar que va a ser padre.

- Entonces Mashiro está… Love eso no es cosa de broma, es algo serio. Mashiro tendrá que dejar el skating on ice.

- Gracias por tu opinión, Lisa, pero pesábamos discutir el asunto después del almuerzo.

- Esto es algo serio, Hirako, ¿Mashiro que piensas hacer?

- (Poniéndose a la defensiva) Mashiro no le hagas caso a Lisa.

- Mashiro tiene derecho a elegir, Kensei.

- Entonces no intentes meterle tus "grandes" ideas en la cabeza.

- Yo quiero tener al bebé, Lisa, es mío y de Kensei, además nosotros ya habíamos hecho planes para casarnos, nuestra situación es diferente.

- (Poniéndose de pie) Me parece bien. Compermiso.

- (Siguiendo a Lisa) Lisa, ¿Qué haces?

- (Con los ojos llorosos) Rose, ¿Acaso soy la única que piensa que no ha hecho mal?

- Mashiro acaba de decirte que son dos casos totalmente distintos.

- Pero Mashiro es más joven que yo y aún así piensa dejarlo todo.

- Ella tiene a Kensei y tú estabas sola en ese momento…

- Rose, no mientas, no entiendo como sigues a mi lado, apoyándome, si ése bebé pudo haber sido tuyo, si hubiera nacido.

- (Con algo de tristeza en la mirada) Eso es algo que nunca sabremos, ¿Por qué hablar de ellos entonces? Deja ir ese momento desagradable y recuerda que me tienes para ti ahora y siempre.

Aquella tarde, fue una de las mejores presentaciones de los Vaizards, no solo porque estaba el elenco completo, sino porque dedicaron la función al futuro bebé de Mashiro y Kensei… momentos antes de la función, Lisa les pidió disculpas y todos hicieron las paces. E inesperadamente ninguno de los nietos de Yamamoto anduvo cerca.

---- ----

Otro día, otro desayuno. En esta oportunidad solo estaban los Kurosaki y Rukia, los Vaizards se quedaron hasta muy entrada la noche celebrando y dejaron encargado que desayunarían y almorzarían de "porrazo" al mediodía. Esos locos armaron mucho alboroto…

- Ishin-sama, tiene visitas – Interrumpió el mayordomo.

- ¿Quién puede ser tan temprano?

- Dijo que era Ryuken Ishida, y que tenía asuntos importantes que hablar con Ud., Ishin-sama.

- Ya veo – Poniéndose de pie – Disculpen, pero debo retirarme.

- El joven Ichigo también tiene visitas.

- (Atorándose con el jugo) N-no me digas, ¿Ishida Uryu?

- (Entrando en el comedor) Sigues igual de torpe, Kurosaki. (Acomodándose las gafas) Disculpen la interrupción, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, ¿Kuchiki-san?

- Cómo se supone que llegaste aquí si no te llevas bien con tu padre, Ishida.

- (Ignorando olímpicamente a Ichigo) ¿Desde cuándo estás en Korea, Kuchiki-san?

- (Con voz fingida) Pues, desde que me fui de Japón, hace casi cuatro años, Ishida-kun.

- (Con una venita en la frente) ¿Has venido desde Japón sólo para interrogar a Rukia?

- Claro que no, solo me sorprendió encontrarla aquí, nadie tenía idea de donde estaba desde que se marchó en secundaria… aunque al parecer tú si estabas enterado, Kurosaki.

- Ehm… Ishida-kun, ya que está aquí, ¿Por qué no te sientas y desayunas con nosotros? – Le invitó amablemente, Yuzu.

- Muchas gracias, pero ya desayuné con mi padre antes de venir.

- Y yo acabo de terminar, así que vamos un rato a la sala a conversar, Ishida.

- (Observando a Ichigo e Ishida saliendo del comedor) Oni-chan está raro…

- Yuzu, aquí todo está raro desde hace un buen tiempo, Ichi-ni y el viejo se traen algo.

- Kia-chan ¿Tu sabes algo?

- Lo siento, pero estoy igual que ustedes. Bueno, voy a cambiarme.

- ¿Vas a salir, Kia-chan?

- Si, tengo que ir a la preparatoria a ver los resultados de los exámenes, Hinamori me encargó que recogiera los suyos también.

---- -----

- Rykuen, viniste realmente rápido.

- La situación lo amerita, no puedo creer que tardaras tanto en avisarme, tienes casi dos meses aquí y me llamas ayer por la mañana, Ishin.

- Tuve mis razones, pero apenas y está empezando, ellos no tienen mucho de haber llegado.

- ¿Y supones que me sentiré tranquilo con eso? Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

- Yamamoto-sama ha hecho los arreglos para que todos nos reunamos el lunes que viene, después de…

- En lo personal pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo, esperar que el escurridizo de su nieto se case primero, si el acuerdo está hecho deberíamos actuar ya.

- De eso no te preocupes, todos tenemos tareas que completar mientras esperamos el día de la reunión (Alcanzándole un sobre grande) Esto es lo que Yamamoto-sama me pidió que te entregara.

- (Abriendo el sobre y revisando los documentos que contiene) Como imaginé, siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, entonces me retiro, voy a empezar cuanto antes.

- Rykuen, ¿Era necesario que trajeras a Uryu contigo?

- ¿Acaso no están tus hijos contigo? Mejor deja de hacer preguntas sin sentido, te llamaré si encuentro alguna novedad, Ishin.

---- ----

- ¿Vas a quedarte parado allí sin decir nada, Kurosaki?

- Por qué has venido, Ishida.

- Tuve curiosidad, te desapareciste y nadie sabía en donde te habías metido, lo que nunca imaginé es que Kuchiki-san estaría contigo.

- No vi la necesidad de decirle a nadie en donde estaba, en cuanto a Rukia, no es tu asunto.

- Tal vez, pero debo felicitarte, después de tantos años, la encontraste.

- No creo que hayas viajado tanto solo para eso.

- Estoy preocupado, en Japón han empezado a circular algunos rumores sobre la compañía de tu padre y otras más, y lo que la Binding Society le hizo a la Transnacional de los Kuchiki era solo una prueba para definir el alcance que podrían obtener otras compañías poco conocidas.

- (Totalmente desconcertado) ¿C-cómo sabes todo eso?

- Ryuken acostumbra meter las narices en todo, solo tuve que revisar su oficina. Pero creo que conformar una alianza para protegerse unos a otros no es el método más seguro, ustedes están negociando con Ukitake-sama, y él es medio hermano de uno de los sospechosos del fraude de la Binding Society.

- Urahara se encargó de investigar a fondo a Ukitake, no hay nada malo con él, excepto su enfermedad. Tenemos otro tipo de problemas, y estamos tratando de solucionarlos.

- ¿Ya han descubierto quien está detrás de todo esto?

- Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Me gustaría seguir hablando pero tengo que llevar a Rukia a la preparatoria.

- Grimmjow está en Seoul.

- Esa fue la razón por la que Ishin llamó a tu padre, además no es el único, parece que son seis y probablemente vengan cuatro más, pero no estamos del todo seguros.

---- ----

Zona Comercial de Seoul

- Es divertido salir de compras con Nell-chan.

- (Con muchas bolsas en las manos) Gracias, Yachiru.

- Mira, es la novia de Ichi-chan, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... Ya recordé: ¡Hola, Rukia-chan!

- (Desviando la vista de la vitrina donde miraba algo) ¿Yachiru? (Ve a Neriel) Y la chica del otro día.

- (Corriendo hacia Rukia y sujetándola del brazo) ¡Vamos a tomar helados! ¡Date prisa Nell-chan! (Se da cuenta que Nell no está) ¿A dónde se fue?

- (Sin mucho ánimo) Si te refieres a la chica alta de cabello extraño se fue por allá.

- (Arrastrando a Rukia) ¿Y qué esperamos? Tenemos que seguirla.

- ¡Espera, Yachiru!

- (En voz baja) Shh, no hagas ruido o nos descubrirá.

- Yachiru, no quiero hacer esto…

- ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Movida por la curiosidad, Rukia lanzó un vistazo a Nell, estaba escondida, al igual que ellas, y todo indicaba que también seguía a alguien… ¿Pero a quién? Observó un poco más y notó algo.

- (Susurrando) Creo que ella está siguiendo a ese grupo de muchachos.

- (Mirando a todos lados) ¿A cuáles Rukia-chan?

- Al grupo de allá, son cuatro, dos de cabellos oscuros, otros de cabello ¿rosado? Si, es de ese color, y otro de…

- (Aura tenebrosa) ¿Qué tiene de malo el color rosado?

- N-no, nada…

La actitud que mostró Yachiru era totalmente opuesta a la forma amable que normalmente mostraba, hasta daba algo de miedo.

- ¡Rukia!

- (Después de que la piel se le erizara del susto) ¡Por qué apareces así de repente, Ichigo!

- ¡Fuiste tu la que desapareció de la casa! ¿No habíamos quedado en que yo te llevaría a la preparatoria? ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?

- (Cruzándose de brazos) No tengo porque explicarte nada. Kurosaki-kun.

- ¡Enana terca!

- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Tú…!

- Chicos, podrían calmarse, están llamando la atención – Intervino Yachiru tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

- Miren quién se encuentra aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- ¿Dónde? Oye Grimmjow, no me digas que este flacucho de extraño color de cabello fue el que te venció en el examen ese… No se ve nada fuerte.

- (Muy enojado) ¡Quién eres tú para hablar así de mí! ¡Acaso no te has visto en un espejo, tu cabello es rosado!

- (Yachiru y el extraño de cabello rosa) ¡QUE TIENE DE MALO EL ROSADO!

A unos metros de allí…

- Esos dos son patéticos.

- ¿No es la más bajita la nieta de Yamamoto?

- Yo que sé, mejor vámonos, Ulquiorra.

- Espera, Noitra…

- ¿Neriel?

---- ----

* * *

**Aquí el link del nuevo ending par la segunda parte de la tercera temporada, ya saben, solo quiten los espacios:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = F e h Q n K x r c B Y**

**

* * *

  
**

**Oh si, no es uno de mis mejores capítulos, pero bueno, traté de mejorarlo un poco… regards to:**

**Karola-chan… l**a que anda liada soy yo, jejeje, a mi me agrada Nell, la prefiero a Inoue, en cuanto al Lemmon, ¿Por qué escribirlo si tu lo haces realmente bien?

**S. Himura… **Ehm… creo que olvidé poner algo de Matsumoto, jejeje, lo dejo para la próxima, ¿Qué es Nell de Shinji? Paciencia, falta poco, y para Renji, bueno, conste que lo advertí, lo traeremos…

**Kasumi-chan… **Espero que no pienses que este capítulo es muy corto (xq entonces no tendré más remedio que cortarme las venas con una galleta de soda, jijjiji) y si ¡ICHIRUKI! ¡ICHIRUKI! ¡ICHIRUKI!

**Xavi… **Bueno, tenía pensado algo para Matsumoto pero se me olvido, seee, torpe de mi, jojojo, te lo debo para la próxima, oye, me encantó tu comentario de Hiyori: "Sabía que era idiota, pero no tanto", me reí un montón…

**Raymar… **el capítulo IchiRuki 100% lo había planeado para el día de la boda de Ukitake, pero como van las cosas, a lo mejor y lo adelanto, en cuanto a Bya-kun, mmm no se me ocurre con quien emparejarlo (la última vez que hice la pregunta la mayoría de sus fans pidieron que quedara solito) y no creo que haya reconciliación HitsuxHina…

**RukiaxUchiha… **Espero que no se te hayan hecho pesados algunos de los capítulos, y es bueno saber que sigues por aquí :) sorry por la demora…

**PJopE… **Oye, cuantos comentarios, me encantan tus apreciaciones sobre los personajes… sobre Shinji y Hiyori, trataré de acomodarlo en el capítulo que viene, si no sale, será para la cuarta temporada, Gome por el retraso, pero era el cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor, en cuanto al beso, el embarazo e Ishida ya sabes a quienes me refería…

**Koraru-san… **Uhum Uhum… por si no lo sabías, soy recontra tía pero con una alma demasiado inocente, incluso dicen que parezco de 18… soy un caso XD… Ichigo peleando con Gin, la verdad no se me había ocurrido, pero uno nunca sabe jejeje… Gome pero no había pensado en un final HitsuxHina… tu suposición sobre Aizen en la casa de Ichimaru es cierta…

**Stelle Leurovich… **No, Matsumoto no es realmente mala, Toushiro no se da cuenta de lo que le pasa a Hinamori porque no sabe lo que le pasó a Hinamori… al parecer Kaien es más popular en el fic de lo que pensaba, jejejeje

**Nelira… **gracias por darte tiempo para leer el fic… vamos a ver si puedo avanzar más rapido para que llegue el capitulo 100% IchiRukista… y bueno, poco a poco sabremos de que van los espadas…

**MiStErY MaYuChAn… **Yo tambíen estoy medio mareada, no se por donde continuar, o que sería mejor XD… pero a lo hecho pecho, asi que a tratar de no hacerme más líos y traer a Renji (y la Inoue) como lo prometí… el primer paso (que era traer a Ishida) ya está dado…

**Annie-sama… **que tal cometario de Shiro-chan!!! ¿Tu que crees? ¿Hiyori le acepta el anillo a Kira o se lo devuelve?… gracias por la review :)

**Story Love… **Nuevamente tu review es un resumen de la historia, jejejeje, bueno, después de este final ya sabes o supones con quien va Nell, y bueno, Toushiro no logró disculparse con Hinamori (aunque el no sabe lo que realmente ha pasado)… kisses

**OH MY CAT!!! ****Hinata vive!!! Ehem… disculpen, fue un lapsus, traté de reordenar el lío en que se estaba convirtiendo la historia, me preguntaba: ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Y bueno, creo que lo recomendable sería no hacer los capítulos del pasado, la historia de por sí es demasiado larga, podría intentar algo como en mi otro fic, donde separé el pasado en otro link, y hablando de capítulos largos…KUBO TITE ME QUIERE MATAR PERO DE LOS NERVIOS XD!!! Como se atreve a dejar el manga ahí!!!  
**

**Nos vemos en una semana… (Si sobrevivo a lo que ponga Kubo-sensei)  
**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**


	34. Elle et lui

.

- Bueno, debido a la aparición de pequeñas confusiones, he decidido darles un pequeño resumen de lo que ha sido esta historia hasta el momento…

- (Entrando por una puerta) ¡Hola a todos!

- Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Que tal recibimiento… a mi me dijeron que venga ha contar algo sobre un fanfic (Le muestra la lengua)

- Eso no es posible… ¿Oye que estás haciendo?

- (Pegando un cartel en la parte posterior) Ya deja de perder el tiempo y empecemos.

- (Resignada) Esta bien, lo dejaré pasar por está vez.

**RECUENTO**

LA AUTORA NO SE RESPONSABILIZA POR LOS COMENTARIOS REALIZADOS POR CHIBI-LILLY Y CHIBI-MILLY.

- Todo comienza cuatro años atrás, en Karakura, Rukia Kuchiki es una estudiante de secundaria que mantiene en secreto sus sentimientos amorosos por su "amigo" Ichigo Kurosaki… ¡A que molan estos dos!

- Hump, Hump (Aclarándose la garganta) Faltando pocos días para la fiesta de fin de curso en la secundaria, Rukia decide confesarle a Ichigo sus sentimientos y lo cita cerca de una fuente.

- Lo que ella no sabe es que Ichigo está trabajando a hombro partido para ayudar a su padre a guardar unas cajas para un supuesto nuevo negocio… cuando él se da cuenta del mensaje sale corriendo a su encuentro pero tropieza con la culpable de toda su desgracia, con esa…

- Por favor, moderación, sin insultos.

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar… Rukia cansada de esperar, opta por ir a buscar a Ichigo a su casa, sin pensar que al dar la vuelta en la esquina lo vería besando a su mejor amiga, Inoue Orihime, ¡Esa maldita…!

- Con el corazón roto, Rukia retorna a su casa, donde se entera que debe partir de inmediato a Tokyo a pedido de su hermano mayor, Byakuya Kuchiki.

- (Suspirando) ¡Bya-kun es tan lindooo!

- ¡Deja de interrumpir! Y en Tokyo se entera que su familia cae en bancarrota porque uno de sus tíos realizó una fusión con una empresa llamada "Binding Society" y para protegerla, Byakuya la envía a Korea.

- La vida de nuestra Rukia en Korea no es fácil al principio, hasta que conoce a Kaien Shiba (Suspiros) Quién le ayuda a que los sabomnim la acepten para dictar clases en el doyang de la preparatoria Daegu… donde después conoce a quien se convertiría en su mejor amiga, Momo Hinamori, y a Toushiro Hitsugaya…

- Y casi cuatro años después, cuando todo parecía lejano y olvidado, Ichigo aparece frente a Rukia en la puerta del doyang donde…

- ¡Ahhh! Hubo un reencuentro, y poco después un contrato por medio del cual Ichigo esperaba saber porque Rukia desapareció de repente sin decirle nada… ¡¡Kawaiii!!

- Pero es un contrato que obliga a Rukia a obedecer las órdenes de Ichigo entre otras cosas, que hacen de la vida de Rukia un verdadero infierno, al principio, hasta que…

- Kaien aparece en escena despertando los celos de nuestro "naranjito" quien incluso intenta golpearlo y terminan decidiendo la situación en un duelo ¡Qué romántico!

- ¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme?

- Te daré un respiro porque aquí termina la primera temporada… (Sacando otro cartel y colocándolo en la pared) Ahora toca la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.

- (Con algo de desconfianza) Ichigo y Rukia deciden darse una oportunidad como pareja, y su primera misión es nada más y nada menos que ayudar a que Toushiro y Hinamori vuelvan a ser amigos.

- Por un malentendido, Shiro-chan cree que Hinamori está interesada en Aizen-sabomnim y desde ese día no quiere hablar con ella ni verla, y para enredar más las cosas, Gin, el tío de Shiro-chan, organiza una cita prematrimonial con Yachiru Kusajishi, nieta del hombre más poderoso de Korea, Yamamoto-eorobun… ¡Pobre Shiro-chan!

- Mientras Ichigo y Rukia intentan sin mucho éxito acercar a Toushiro y Hinamori, en una fiesta en la mansión de Yamamoto, Ukitake se reencuentra con Unohana, un amor del pasado…

- Y ocurren tres sucesos inesperados: Yachiru ayuda a Hinamori a reconciliarse con Toushiro, Ukitake se bate a duelo con el prometido de Unohana y casi pierde la vida, y por otro malentendido, Ichigo y Rukia vuelven a distanciarse… ¡Qué terrible!

- Y en medio de tanta incertidumbre, se termina la segunda temporada.

- ¡Qué! ¿Es en serio?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Es una temporada realmente corta…

- Bueno, no todo es perfecto, y en la tercera temporada solo faltan cuatro capítulos y se acaba.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que tendrá 15 capítulos como la primera temporada!

- Así es.

- ¡SUGOIII! Bueno, nos vemos otro día.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme nada de la cuarta temporada?

- (Antes de salir por la puerta) No, porque tengo esto (Muestra un blog que tiene una nota: Cuarta temporada) ¡NOS VEMOS!

- (Con cara de asesino en serio) ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

**Next: Resumen de la tercera temporada…tal vez...**

**

* * *

**

_- (Con tono de decepción en su voz) Parece que hoy tampoco vendrá, Kurosaki-kun…_

_- (Con un peculiar "abrazo" ) ¡No estés triste, Hime-chan, yo me encargaré de hacer que olvides a…!_

_- (Enviando lejos a Michiru con una super patada) ¡Déjate de tonterías, Michiru! (Sentándose al lado de Inoue) No es la primera vez que Ichigo falta a clases, Inoue._

_- Pero ya es demasiado, ¿No lo crees Tatsuki-chan? Ya son más de tres años…_

_- Ichigo no va a darse por vencido, él es así desde que lo recuerdo, él… hace unos días me dijo que se iría de viaje con su padre y que, no volvería más a este instituto._

_- ¡Qué! No puede ser cierto._

_- Lo siento, Inoue, quise decírtelo antes, pero Ichigo me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie._

_Aquella noche, Inoue Orihime no pudo conciliar el sueño, apenas aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol, cogió su móvil, se armó de valor y marcó un número:_

_- (Un par de timbrados y luego apenas audible) Aniong…_

_Aunque no tenía idea de que idioma era ese, supo de inmediato que esa no era la voz de Ichigo, aún así, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente: _

_- ¿Aló? ¿Kurosaki-kun? (Breve silencio) ¿Kurosaki-kun, estás allí?_

_Lo siguiente que oyó fue un fuerte: "Crock" y luego nada… esa voz, estaba segura de haberla oído antes, pero no lograba recordar donde. Pasaron varios días hasta que finalmente fue capaz de recordar a quien pertenecía la voz: "Ella otra vez… entonces estás juntos otra vez, pero ¿En dónde están?"_

**

* * *

**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**34. Elle et lui**

* * *

- ¡QUE TIENE DE MALO EL ROSA!

- (Luego de un par de segundos) Ehm… supongo que nada.

- (Siguiéndole la corriente a Ichigo) Sí, Ichigo tiene razón, el rosa no tiene nada de…

- (Con notable indignación) ¿Nada? El rosa denota "clase", "estilo propio", ensalza la "inteligencia"…

- Además es un color alegre y se le asocia con la belleza – Se atrevió a comentar Yachiru para completar la frase de Szayel.

- Estoy muy de acuerdo, pequeña jovencita.

- (Susurrando) Oi Rukia, me parece que estos dos empiezan a llevarse bien.

- (También en voz baja) Pienso lo mismo, pero ¿No es extraño?

- Pues a mi me parece que ignoran a los demás y eso me hace enfadar… (Señalando a Yachiru y Szayel) ¡USTEDES DOS, DEJEN DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!

- (Luego de darle un vistazo a Grimmjow) Y éste antipático ¿Quién es?

- (Dándole la espalda a Grimmjow) Ignóralo, no es NADIE, ¿No te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

- ¡SI! (Colgándose de uno de los brazos de Szayel y haciéndolo caminar) Hay un café muy bueno aquí cerca, allí hacen unas tortas riquísimas.

- (Alejándose con Yachiru) Ya entendí, pero no es necesario que me arrugues la camisa.

- (Totalmente desconcertada) Ichigo… ¿Es cierto lo que ven mis ojos? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- A mi ni me preguntes, Rukia, es la primera vez que veo a ese tipo.

- (Apretando los puños) ¡Maldito Szayel! ¡Cómo se atreve a ignorarme! ¡Cuándo lo vea lo voy a…!

- Ya cálmate, Grimmjow.

- (Mirando alrededor hasta dar con quien interrumpió su singular "monólogo") ¿Ulquiorra? ¿No se supone que te quedarías con Noitra?

- Noitra está ocupado, así que decidí venir para este lado para evitar que hicieras el ridículo pero creo que llegué tarde.

- (Levantando a Ulquiorra por el cuello de la camisa) ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Tu..! Un momento ¿Cómo que Noitra está ocupado?

- (Sin inmutarse) Se encontró con su "sombra".

- Disculpen, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- (Soltando a Ulquiorra y mirando a Rukia en forma despectiva) Ese no es tu asunto.

- (Sin ocultar su enojo) Grimmjow, cómo te atreves a hablarle a Rukia de esa forma.

- (Desafiante) Le hablo como me da la gana. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres pelear?

- Cuando quieras, idiota.

- (Poniéndose en medio de los dos) No tenemos tiempo ahora, tal vez otro día.

- (Fastidiado) ¿De qué hablas, Ulquiorra?

- Es hora de irnos, se hace tarde.

- (A regañadientes) ¿Y qué hay de Szayel y Noitra?

- Szayel tiene una buena justificación, y Noitra tendrá que arreglárselas él solo, vámonos.

- (Amenazante) Arreglaremos esto la próxima vez, Ichigo.

- (Observando como los dos extraños se alejaban) ¿Qué está pasando, Ichigo?

- (Emitiendo un bufido) Nada bueno, créeme, debes preguntarle a tu hermano la próxima vez que…

- ¡Por qué hay tantos secreto para mí, Ichigo! (Breve pausa) Parece que nadie confía en mí.

- Está bien, te lo diré, pero mejor volvamos a la casa.

- Tengo que regresar a la preparatoria, cuando estuve por ahí hace un rato faltaban algunos resultados por eso se me ocurrió dar unas vueltas.

- Entonces te llevaré a la preparatoria, sígueme, dejé el auto por allá.

- Espera, Ichigo, ¿Qué pasará con Yachiru?

- (Aprisionando una de las manos de Rukia) No te preocupes, Zaraki está por aquí cerca.

Siguió a Ichigo en silencio, sea cual fuera la verdad que todos se esmeraban en ocultarle ella la descubriría… ¿Qué tan grave podría ser todo?

- (Encendiendo el auto y poniéndolo en marcha) Tú hermano no se quedó en Seoul por casualidad, supe de una fuente confiable que Byakuya pensaba retornar a Japón un día después de la conversación que tuvo contigo, pero Yamamoto le hizo una visita.

- ¿Nani? No existe conexión entre Yamamoto-sama y mi ni-sama…

- Te equivocas, Byakuya conoce demasiadas cosas, y mientras estuvo en Japón entorpeció adrede varias negociaciones de transnacionales coreanas con empresas japonesas, y en parte eso perjudicó a Yamamoto.

- Eso no tiene sentido… mi hermano no actuaría así sin ninguna razón.

- Rukia, tu hermano descubrió que la Binding Society era solo un "trozo" de una empresa coreana más grande que tenía un objetivo, y para probar que era posible, eligió hundir a los Kuchiki.

- ¡Qué! Estás diciendo que la ruina de mi familia fue solo un experimento financiero.

- Así es.

- Eso no puede ser cierto. (Breve silencio) Espera, dijiste que mi hermano descubrió que quien originó esto fue una empresa coreana, ni-sama ya sabe quienes dejaron en bancarrota a los Kuchiki.

- Pero en su situación actual no hay mucho que él pueda hacer, aún cuando sepa que fue lo que pasó, nada hará que los Kuchiki recuperen los bienes que perdieron. Lo lamento.

- Ya veo. Dime Ichigo ¿Por qué sabes todo esto? ¿Y por qué mi hermano sigue en Seoul?

- Byakuya trabaja ahora para Yamamoto, lo ayuda a buscar la forma de evitar que otra "Binding Society" destruya la fortuna de Yamamoto, y mi padre, junto con otros empresarios están metidos en la jugada.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Entramos en la jugada, porque "ellos" también van tras la empresa de mi familia (Estacionando el auto) Llegamos.

Rukia quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos, hace unos años parecía imposible que una empresa tan sólida como la de los Kuchiki pudiera caer en la quiebra total, pero sucedió, y ahora Ichigo le reveló que aquello no fue producto de la mala suerte o de una casualidad, alguien inescrupuloso había planeado todo desde el principio, y de tantas empresas sólidas que existían en Japón eligió precisamente la de su familia… en ese momento una imagen cruzó su mente: Ichimaru Gin… sólo él odiaba lo suficiente a su hermano como para hacer algo así.

- Oi Rukia, ¿No se supone que el salón de tutores está por el otro pasillo?

- (Reaccionando) ¿Ah? Tienes razón, me distraje (Risa nerviosa)

- (Emitiendo un bufido) Por eso no quería decirte, ahora te la pasarás pensando en eso y nada más.

- No hables como si lo supieras todo, Baka.

- Miren quien habla.

- ¡Qué estás insinuando, "fresita-kun"!

- Absolutamente nada, E-N-A-N-A.

- ¡TÚ…!

- ¿Rukia? (Acercándose a donde la singular "pareja" discutía) ¡No puedo creerlo, casi no has cambiado nada, Rukia!

- R-renji…

---- ----

- ¡Dos cafés con mucha crema y dos tartas de limón!

- (Fingiendo enojo) No me gusta la tarta de limón.

- ¡Entonces yo me comeré las dos tartas, Sa-chan!

- Vaya que no has cambiado, Yachiru-chan.

- (Con boca llena de tarta) T-fu tampfo-co, Sa-chfan.

- ¿Cómo está oka-san?

- (Sorbiendo algo de café y dejando la taza sobre la mesa) Ella y papá se divorciaron hace un par de años, lo último que supe fue que estaba en Estados Unidos.

- Volvió a irse de nuevo… ¿La extrañas?

- (Negando con la cabeza) En lo absoluto. Ken-chan pasó y pasa más tiempo conmigo que ella… siempre me he sentido como que no tengo mamá. – Sonríe.

- Pues somos dos… - Bebe un poco de café – Umh…Tenías razón, este café es muy bueno.

- Sa-chan, ¿Aún quieres vengarte de mi abuelo, a pesar que mamá ya no está en la familia?

- Yamamoto también es culpable, después buscaré a oka-san para arreglar las cosas.

- Me agradabas más cuando solo jugabas conmigo en lugar de pensar en hacerle daño a los demás.

- Solo me acercaba a ti cuando estabas en Francia para poder ver a oka-san.

- Como ahora, me invitas a tomar algo para buscar información sobre mi abuelo ¿No?

- (Con una sonrisa irónica) Aún tienes esa extraña habilidad, pareces tan pacífica y hasta tierna, y en realidad eres una auténtica caja de "Pandora".

- (Comiendo más tarta) Si tu lo dices… Sa-chan.

- Y tu padre, ¿En dónde está?

- Yami-kun lo dejó a cargo de algunas empresas en Japón, ¿Y él tuyo?

- El pobre enloqueció de la nada, me tocó encerrarlo en un sanatorio de enfermos mentales y hacerme cargo de las empresas.

- (Con tristeza en la voz) No me sorprende, era demasiado confiado después de todo. Creo que es hora de irme, debo buscar a Nel-chan.

- ¿Neriel se encuentra aquí?

- (Sonriente) Si, no puedo creer que te sorprendieras, pero me alegra saber que aún queda algo de Szayel ni-sama. (Poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la puerta) Adiós, Sa-chan.

---- ----

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la gran ventana, desde ese lugar tenía una espléndida vista de Seoul, todos los edificios se veían pequeños e insignificantes, al igual que las personas, que no eran más que pequeños puntos avanzando lentamente sobre la delgada capa de nieve que cubría las calles… oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

- (Sin desviar la vista de la ventana) ¿Ya están todos?

- Starks y Halibel ya llegaron, Girmmjow, Ulquiorra y Noitra están en camino, Szayel tal vez no pueda venir.

- El grupo quedará incompleto y pareces muy tranquilo, Gin.

- Es solo que Szayel se encontró con la nieta de Yamamoto, Aizen.

- Interesante, lo pasaremos por alto por esta vez.

- (Se oye una voz por un intercomunicador) Aizen-eorobun, lo están esperando en la sala de juntas.

- Gracias, Menoly. (Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta) Vamos, Gin, es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan.

Inner Aizen: "_Primero, hundiremos a la Soul Society_".

---- ----

- (Haciendo movimientos graciosos con las manos) ¡Nell-chan!

- ¿Uh? Hola, Yachiru.

- (Acercándose a Nell) ¿Cómo que "Hola"? Te despareciste de repente, eres mala, Nell-chan.

- No es como tú dices, Yachiru.

- Hey, Yachiru, date prisa, Yamamoto las espera para almorzar.

- ¡Ya vamos, Ken-chan! (Haciendo pucheros) Nell, tendrás que contarme más tarde que fue lo que hiciste mientras estabas "desaparecida".

- (En voz baja) Realmente, no hay mucho que contar…

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- N-no, ehm… mejor nos damos prisa, Yachiru.

---- ----

- Y eso fue lo que pasó.

- Increíble, así que ni-sama te pidió que vinieras para trabajar como su asistente.

- ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades? Ya te dije que soy el primero de mi clase en la universidad.

- Sigues siendo algo arrogante, Renji.

- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti, Rukia.

- (Deteniendo el auto, y con cara de pocos amigos) Ya llegamos.

- (Muy animada) Aquí hacen unos deliciosos platos japoneses, estoy segura que te gustarán, Renji.

- (Viendo que Renji ya bajó del auto y Rukia se disponía ha hacer lo mismo) Rukia, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- (Luego de darle un vistazo a Ichigo) No puedo creerlo, Ichigo ¿Estás molesto porque lo invité a almorzar con nosotros?

- (Abriendo la puerta del lado de Rukia) ¿Ocurre algo?

- (Típica voz fingida) Claro que no, vamos adentro. Apresúrate Ichigo, ¿O prefieres que ordene por ti?

- (Muy serio) Puedo ordenar por mí mismo. Ustedes sigan divirtiéndose. (Pasa de largo hacia el interior del restaurante)

- Rukia, no imaginé que al llegar te encontraría con él.

- (Tratando de desviar la conversación) Entremos, Renji, o nos quedaremos sin mesa.

- Pero Rukia…

Renji no pudo decir nada mas, Rukia entró en el restaurante a paso rápido y alcanzó a Ichigo… tuvo que reconocer que verla con él no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y no entendía porque Byakuya no le había dicho nada al respecto, más resignado entró en el restaurante y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Ichigo y Rukia peleaban por ver la carta de menús.

- ¿Por qué no utilizas la otra carta de menús?

- No quiero esa porque es para tu "amigo" Renji.

- (Con una venita en la frente) Pues entonces espera a que termine de leer.

- No tengo que esperar si puedo verla ahora mismo (Intenta arrebatarle la carta de menús a Rukia)

- (Forcejeando con Ichigo por la carta de menús) Ya te dije que esperes, ¿O eres idiota?

- (Forcejeando con más fuerza con Rukia) Y yo dije que quiero leerla ahora, enana.

- (Aún forcejeando) Y yo que esperes, descerebrado.

- (Sin darse por vencido) No pienso esperar, tonta.

- (Golpeando la mesa con las manos) ¡Ya es suficiente! Rukia, sinceramente no entiendo como es que estás con este tipo después de lo que te hizo.

- (Soltando la carta de menús, muy desconcertado) ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice a Rukia?

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Parece que tendré que refrescarte la memoria.

- Renji, es suficiente.

- No lo detengas, Rukia. Quiero saber de que está hablando.

- ¡No!

Ichigo estaba a punto de volver a protestar, pero vio con sorpresa que Rukia se ponía de pie y caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida del restaurante, se olvidó de Renji y fue tras ella. En ese momento los aproximadamente 25 metros que habían desde la mesa en donde se sentaron hasta la puerta de salida se le hicieron muy largos, considerando que tuvo que eludir a tres mozos cargados de bandejas, faltaban escasos 6 metros para alcanzarla cuando la vio chocar con alguien y caer al suelo, justo en el frontis del restaurante.

---- ----

- No puedo creer que les dieran comida coreana en el avión.

- Pues créelo, y lo peor fue que a alguien se le ocurrió hacer combinaciones con la comida y ahora me siento fatal.

- ¡Ánimo! Estoy segura que al lugar donde vamos preparan la mejor comida que existe, ¿No es así? (Lanzando una mirada al joven de gafas que las acompañaba)

- (Inclinando un poco la cabeza para acomodar sus gafas) Por supuesto.

- Se los agradezco mucho, pero preferiría no comer nada más por hoy.

- No digas esas cosas, mira, allá esta la entrada, hagamos una carrera.

- Espera, no lo hagas, eso es peligro-so.

Aquello último fue en vano, la joven había corrido a toda prisa y justo cuando estaba a un paso de entrar al restaurante, chocó con alguien, y ambas cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Auch! Eso dolió…

- L-lo siento, iba distraída y…

- ¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Eres Kuchiki Rukia?

- I-inoue…

- (Aproximándose a Rukia a toda prisa) ¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien?

- (Con un inusual brillo en la mirada) Kurosaki-kun… ¡Kurosaki-kun! (Poniéndose de pie en un brinco y abrazando a Ichigo) ¡Kurosaki-kun, estoy tan feliz!

Sabía que no tenía porque recordar aquello, pero fue algo inevitable, y verlos tan cerca solo empeoró las cosas, fue como ver una vieja película, fue como revivir un suceso desagradable… no supo como se había puesto de pie y había echado a correr con todas sus fuerzas… todo era exactamente igual… y la visión borrosa por las contenidas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir no ayudaba mucho… llegó a la estación del metro, a cuatro calles del restaurante de comida japonesa, y empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando oyó claramente una voz: ¡RUKIA! ¡RUKIA ESPERA!, dio media vuelta y pudo ver claramente a Ichigo acercándose a ella antes de perder el equilibrio y caer por algunos escalones…

- ¡RUKIAAA!

---- ----

Mientras contemplaba a la joven que yacía sobre la cama se preguntaba porque cuando todo parecía ir bien, pasaban cosas "raras"… no encontraba otra forma como llamar a los extraños sucesos que se habían presentado en las últimas horas: primero, el repentino retorno de Renji, el antes mejor "amigo" de Rukia, luego la abrupta huída de Rukia del restaurante para evitar que Renji le dijera algo, en medio de la huída de Rukia, el inesperado reencuentro con Inoue y Tatsuki, que deberían seguir en Japón, pero no, estaban en Seoul acompañadas de Ishida… después arreglaría cuentas con él… y cuando estaba a unos pasos de alcanzar a Rukia, ella se cae por unas escaleras y se desmaya… menudo día que le tocó…

- (Abriendo lentamente los ojos) ¿En donde… estoy?

- Te caíste por las escaleras y te traje a la clínica más cercana que había.

- ¿Qué yo qué? (Intenta sentarse y casi de inmediato se lleva una mano a la cabeza) Ay, la cabeza me da vueltas.

- (Acomodando las almohadas) Es de esperarse, te golpeaste la cabeza. Mejor descansa.

- (Volviendo a recostarse) ¿Y los demás?

- Se quedaron afuera… le dije a los médicos que era tu novio y me dejaron quedarme contigo, pero si te molesta puedo salir y…

- Quédate.

- (Sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro) ¿Estás segura?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza antes de desviar la mirada, tratando de esconder su sonrojado rostro… se sentía egoísta, pero él lo había dicho, eran novios, y por eso, ella tenía más derechos ahora… aunque Inoue fuera la ex-novia de Ichigo…

---- ----

- Al final no almorzamos.

- No te preocupes, Ishida, en realidad aún no tengo apetito. Pero no me vendría mal un té.

- Vi una cafetería cerca de la entrada de la clínica, ¿Vamos por algo, Tatsuki?

- Claro. ¡Inoue! Ishida y yo vamos a la cafetería por algo de comer, ¿Vienes?

- N-no gracias, quiero quedarme a ver como sigue Kuchiki-san.

- Si cambias de opinión ya sabes en donde encontrarnos.

- Nos vemos, Tatsuki-chan.

Luego de ese breve diálogo, el pasillo volvió a quedar en silencio. Inoue no podía evitar sentir incómoda pues estaba casi segura que el joven pelirrojo que permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados, apoyado a un lado de la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Kuchiki-san, la estaba observando, intentó recordar si lo conocía de antes, sin mucho éxito...

- Eres Inoue Orihime ¿Verdad?

- ¿Ehm? Quiero decir, si.

- (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Ya veo...

- Eto... ¿Podría decirme quien es usted? Es que, por más que lo intento no logro recordarlo.

- Supongo que es normal, solo nos hemos visto un par de veces hace algunos años, en Karakura.

- Entonces Ud. debe ser amigo de Kuchiki-san... si fuera amigo de Kurosaki-kun lo recordaría.

- Mi abuelo trabajaba para los Kuchiki, por eso, Rukia y yo éramos muy cercanos. Mi nombre es Renji Abarai.

Tenso silencio.

- Ichigo es importante para tí, ¿No es cierto?

- Bueno... si.

- ¿Y hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por él, Inoue?

- Que... que quiere decir, Abarai-kun...

- Quiero proponerte un trato, para que cada uno recupere lo que ha perdido.

* * *

**O so se io... Hay muchas razones para justificar la demora, la más importante se las cuento después de responder sus saludos:**

**S Himura...** Gome, pero los capítulos largos solo los uso en los fics donde son necesarios... y sorry por la excesiva demora :)

**Uchiha Katze...** Las dudas que tenías espero haberlas aclarado, y si ya las olvidaste, no importa XD...

**Kasumi-chan...** Ok, hoy le di pocas lineas a Ishida, pero eso cambiará... paciencia... ICHIRUKI FOREVER!!!

**Alecita122...** Soñar no cuenta nada, pero Bleach es un shonen, pongamos nuestras esperanzas juntas para que le llegue un poquito a Kubo-sensei... XD

**Story Love...** El HitsuxHina... tendrías que esperar al reencuentro que habrá en la boda de Ukitake... y a lo que pasará en el cumpleaños de Rukia.... después de eso, puedo reevaluar esta pareja, que por cierto es una de mis favoritas...

**Haruhi Kurosaki...** Quien es la prometida de Hirako... quedará para la próxima temporada... el encuentro AizenxMomoxToushiro obivamente será con golpes de por medio... tenlo por seguro...

**PJopE...** Empiezo a sentir remordimiento por la demora... a mi tambien me gusta el rosa... ¿Quieres más de Rukia celosa?... See you...

**RukiaxUchiha...** Ya apareció la raíz del problema... Kubo no mataría a Inoue en el manga, no aún... mujajaja...

**Koraru-san...** Pues, hace unos días entre en la cuenta que había demasiadas parejas en el fic... solo escribía y no me había fijado en eso XD... Ishida de diseñador... no suena nada mal...

**MiStErY MaYuChAn...** Ahora son varias las personas que piden una reconsideración sobre el HitsuxHina... me lo pensaré... y Oh si... Aizen está en medio de todo... :)

**Raymar...** gome... la boda de Shinji quedará para más adelante... gracias por la review!!

**Sasusaku95...** pues yo me disculpo por demorar tanto... soy todo un caso XD... Bueno... lo de HitsuxHina quedará pendiente para la cuarta temporada... :)

**Karina Natsumi...** Bienvenida!!! y bueno... espero que sigas leyendo el fic :)

**Sakura Selene...** Oh... alguien se acordó de Kensei y Mashiro... No creo que Nell entre en tu lista... ¿Reconciliación HitsuxHina? Me lo pensaré...

**Naoko Tendo...** supongo que estaba escribiendo demasiado rápido por eso no te di tiempo para leer todos los capitulos... aprecio mucho tu comentario sobre como va la historia...

**Kazuja Rj...** Demasiado melodrama en tu review... no tienes que hacerla tan larga para decir algo, solo dilo, a veces con eso es suficiente :) read you...

**Nelira...** Sorpresa... Renji llegó... es bueno sabe que sigues por aquí :) ...

**En la vida siempre he tratado de ser una persona práctica, pero a veces, me estrello con el muro de la indiferencia, y duele... y no debería doler... estoy triste y deseando cosas malas que no debería desear... en medio de tanta incertidumbre, y la aparición de nuevos fics con argumentos similares al mío... solo me sentí más triste... y entonces estuve meditando en si debería simplemente dejarlo ahí... o borrarlo... como lo hice con mis otros fics... pero encontré entres mis cosas otras que si podía eliminar, y eso hice... y luego decidí que debía continuar con este proyecto... porque la historia esta allí... y quiero terminarla....**

**Después de mi aburrido monológo... solo quieros decirles MIL GRACIAS, por seguir a pesar de la demora... y aunque no lo crean LO(A)S AMO!!!**

**Milly-chan**

**:)**

**.**

**.**

**¿Pensaban que los dejaría sin previa? Pues se equivocaron:**

**NEXT: 35. Last Memories (I parte)**

**Una mirada al pasado de nuestros protagonistas... y de otros personajes de esta historia...**

**:P**


	35. Last Memories

.

-** ¡Hola a todos!**

**- Eso se oyó como el nombre de un programa de TV. ("Hola a todos", programa matutino de ATV - Perú)**

**- Ya deja de burlarte… oye, ¿Donde está mi blog con mis apuntes para la cuarta temporada?**

**- ¿Blog? ¿Qué "Blog"?**

**- (Poniéndose de pie, con actitud amenazadora) Te voy…**

**- (Echando a correr) Creo que hoy no habrá resumen.**

**;P**

* * *

- ¡Kawai! Es muy linda, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

- Casi dos meses, aunque una enfermera me comentó que es algo pequeña para su edad.

- ¿Me permites cargarla un momento?

- Claro, no hay problema.

- (Cargando con ternura al bebé) Pues si… es más ligera que mi Shinji cuando tenía esa edad, aunque creo que eso no importa mucho si consideramos que ella es una niña.

- (Con una "gotita") Además, si mal no recuerdo engordaste como 20 kilos antes de que Shinji naciera…

- (Risita burlona) Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

- Yo en cambio, apenas y subí de peso, casi nadie se dio cuenta hasta que nació mi pequeña... sabes, estuve pensando, ¿Te imaginas que dirían nuestros maestros si nos vieran ahora?

- (Dejando el pequeño bulto que era la bebé sobre la cama, con expresión seria y sobreactuando) ¡Sarugaki, es una vergüenza, aunque no se porque me sorprende, ya me temía que terminaría siendo madre soltera!

- (Poniéndose de pie, y también sobreactuando) ¡Hirako-san, ese no es él futuro que esperábamos para Ud… la mejor estudiante se casó antes de ir a al universidad, es inconcebible!

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a reír, una de ellas le hizo señas a la otra para que salieran al balcón, para evitar despertar al bebé:

- (Tratando sin mucho éxito de ahogar la risa) Lo hiciste igual que el maestro Kowaru.

- Tu también… (Recostándose sobre la baranda del balcón) Qué días aquellos ¿No?

- Si… realmente eran muy divertidos…

- (Desde el interior de la habitación) ¡Mamá, ya llegué!

- ¡Estoy en el balcón!... Ese es Shinji, espera a que lo conozcas, Mika, es un niño muy lindo y muy educado también.

- Mientra no se parezca a su padre, está bien.

- No me gustó ese comentario… pero ciertamente todos dicen que se parece más a mí.

- ¿No se ha tardado demasiado?

- Mejor entremos (Caminando al interior de la habitación, se detiene en seco, asustada) Shin-ji… no vayas a soltarla, mamá irá por ella.

- (Sin comprender lo que pasaba, pero muy animado, con un bebé en brazos) Mamá, es para mí ¿Verdad? Es el hermanito que te pedí…

- (Nerviosa) Yuki has algo… tu hijo tiene a mi bebé…

- Tranquila… (Inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de Shinji) Vamos hijo, entrégale la bebé a mamá… no es un juguete y no te la puedes quedar.

- (Entregándole al bebé que empezó a llorar) Pero yo quiero un hermanito…

- (Poniéndose de pie) Pero esta pequeña ya tiene una mamá (Dejando al bebé en brazos de su madre) Y ella se pondría triste si te la quedaras ¿No es cierto, Mika?

- (Arrullando a su bebé) Así es… además no puedes jugar con ella, todavía es muy pequeña, pero cuando crezca tal vez puedan jugar.

- (Emocionado) ¿En serio?

- Claro que sí… pero no te confíes, mi Hiyori será muy fuerte y le enseñaré a no dejarse pegar por otros niños y...

- Shinji, ¿Por qué no te cambias y bajamos todos por algo de helado?

- ¡No me tardo! – Sale a toda carrera de la habitación.

- (Seria) Mika, no puedes decirle esas cosas a un niño, y mucho menos enseñarle a una niña a golpear a los niños, eso no es normal.

- Pues yo quiero que mi hija sea diferente, que sea fuerte, para que no tenga que depender de ningún hombre.

- (Lanzando un suspiro) En verdad no tienes remedio, Mika-chan… ¿Vamos abajo por un poco de helado? Estoy casi segura que Shinji ya está abajo esperando.

- (Empezando a caminar) Vamos… Yuki ¿Te diste cuenta?

- (Extrañada) ¿De qué?

- Hiyori no lloró cuando Shinji la sujetó entre sus brazos.

****

* * *

_Para Eva Vidal y Xdoll, con mucho cariño..._

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**35. Last Me****mories (I parte)**

* * *

- ¡Hisana apresúrate, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!

- ¡Estoy casi lista, mamá!

A los pocos minutos una niña de unos 10 años, de oscuros cabellos, bajó rápidamente las escaleras con una mochila.

- Realmente quería acompañarte hoy, lo siento mucho, Hisana.

- (Mostrando una tierna sonrisa) No te preocupes, oka, el doctor dijo que guardaras reposo para que mi hermanita naciera bien y yo sé que falta poco para que papá y yo podamos conocerla.

- Cuídate mucho y se amable con tus nuevos compañeros de clase.

- Lo haré, nos vemos, mamá.

La mujer permaneció de pie en la puerta, contemplando a su hija mayor alejándose por la calle y perderse tras doblar una esquina.

- Buenos días, señora Akitoshi.

- Buenos días, señora Garobei, ¿A dónde va tan temprano?

- (Levantando una mano mostrando una lonchera) Mi hijo la olvidó en casa, por cierto, ¿Cuándo nacerá su bebé?

- (Sonriente) El médico dijo que uno de estos días.

- Felicitaciones, y hasta luego.

- Hasta luego, señora Garobei.

Luego de despedirse de su vecina, entró en la casa pensando en que prepararía para el almuerzo… a media mañana su esposo llamó para avisar que no podría llegar a almorzar, nuevamente problemas en la oficina. Mientras la comida se cocinaba en las ollas, se sentó en un sofá y cogió el libro de nombres, llevaba semanas buscando uno que fuera apropiado para su nueva hija, pero ninguno parecía convencerla, recorrió varias páginas y encontró uno que le llamó la atención, lo pronunció en voz alta, se oía bien, todo indicaba que al fin dio con el nombre indicado, emocionada se puso de pie y caminó hacia el teléfono, tenía que avisarle a su esposo, pero un repentino dolor, muy fuerte, la obligó a recostarse sobre una pared, el dolor se hizo más fuerte y no se iba… ese no era un dolor normal, no como los que sintió cuando estaba por dar a luz a Hisana… el bebé dentro se u vientre empezó a moverse… algo no estaba bien, intentó acercarse al teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, pero el dolor era insoportable y perdió el conocimiento.

Hisana regresaba de la escuela, iba muy animada, había hecho muchos amigos, entró en la casa llamando a su madre, era una costumbre llegar y recibir la bienvenida, pero nada ocurrió, la casa estaba en silencio… tuvo un mal presentimiento. Entró primero a la cocina, se percibía un fuerte olor a quemado, lo que sea que estuvo en las ollas ahora era solo una masa compacta y oscura, apagó la cocina y salió hacia la sala, se horrorizó al ver a su madre tendida en el suelo con sangre en la falda de su vestido, gritó llamándola varias veces, pero ella no reaccionaba. Salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.

No hubo tiempo de esperar una ambulancia, unos vecinos las llevaron al hospital y llamaron a su padre, los médicos no le decían nada, seguramente porque era solo una niña, pero se veían preocupados, y su padre tardaba demasiado. La señora Garobei convenció a los médicos de que la dejaran firmar unos papeles, y luego vio que llevaban a su madre sobre una camilla hacia un ascensor… por impulso se acercó a ella, estaba despierta pero muy pálida:

- (Tratando de contener las lágrimas) ¡Mamá!

- (Con una débil sonrisa) Hisana… no te asustes… todo saldrá bien… hazme un favor, dile a tu padre que quiero que tu hermanita se llame "Rukia"…

- ¿Rukia?

- Sí.

Fue lo último que ella le dijo, luego la entraron al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron. Como media hora después, su padre llegó. Discutió con la señora Garobei, le reclamó por "firmar una autorización para una operación", pero ella le dijo algo en voz baja que hizo que su padre se enfadara más… la señora Garobei decidió irse, le dijo que podía llevarla a casa, pues como era una niña no podría ir hasta donde estaba su madre, pero Hisana quiso quedarse… y esperó… y esperó.

Transcurrieron varias horas hasta que su padre volvió al recibidor, donde ella se había quedado… se le quedó viendo un momento, estático… se veía derrotado, triste, como si hubiera estado llorando… se acercó a ella y la abrazó: "Tu madre se ha ido, no volveremos a verla nunca más"…

Los días siguientes fueron realmente muy difíciles… su padre se echó al abandono, la señora Garabei le ayudaba a cuidar de la pequeña Rukia cuando estaba en la escuela, pero cada vez iba menos a la escuela, le preocupaba mucho su padre… uno de esos pocos días en que fue a la escuela, al regresar encontró una ambulancia y un patrullero frente a su casa, la señora Garabei sostenía a Rukia en brazos y le pidió que no entrara, y no fue necesario entrar, pues los policías sacaron un gran bulto cubierto… y mencionaron la palabra "suicidio".

---- ----

- (Mirando distraídamente a través de la ventana del auto en movimiento) ¿Realmente debemos volver?

- (Reduciendo la velocidad) No tenemos que hacerlo, mi padre me dijo que podíamos quedarnos en la casa de Kyoto el tiempo que querramos.

- Entonces quedémonos un poco más… no quiero llegar a Tokyo y oír las burlas de las "señoras" que viven en la mansión.

- Yuna, nadie sabe lo que pasó, todos creen que el tratamiento fue un éxito y que tendremos otro hijo.

- A eso me refiero, si vamos ahora, se darán cuenta que todo fue falsa alarma y se burlaran de mí…

- Por eso te insistí los últimos meses en que les dijeras la verdad, si nos quedamos más tiempo esperaran a que lleguemos con un bebé en brazos y eso es imposible.

- Si es posible, Takuya, y lo sabes.

- Yuna, ya hemos hablado de eso… y hemos ido varias veces a ese orfanato, la probabilidad de encontrar una recién nacida de cabello oscuro y ojos azules es casi nula… mejor digamos la verdad…

- ¡No!... Por favor, Takuya, vamos una vez más ¿Si?

- (La observó un momento… realmente era difícil decirle que no) Con una condición, si esta vez no encontramos nada, entonces regresaremos a Tokyo y diremos la verdad.

- (Muy animada) ¡Si!

Fue algo curioso lo que pasó con ellos… después de casi doce años de tener a su primer hijo, a su esposa Yuna se le dio por tener otro hijo, primero intentaron, como la mayoría de parejas, con el método usual, tras varios meses de intentos sin éxito, decidieron acudir a un especialista en Estados Unidos, allí les sugirieron probar la fertilización in Vitro pues la recanalización de trompas no tuvo éxito, y a los tres días de procedimiento su esposa llamó a Tokyo para decir que estaba embarazada, y unos días después el médico les comunicó que las cosas no salieron bien… desilusionados, prefirieron no intentarlo de nuevo, permanecieron un tiempo en Estados Unidos, pues Yuna no se atrevía a regresar a Japón, pero Takuya no pudo más y le contó la verdad a su padre, quien en contra de todas las expectativas se mostró comprensivo y les sugirió pasar unas semanas en la casa de Kyoto mientras Yuna se decidía a decir la verdad y hacer frente al resto de la familia… precisamente un día, mientras intentaba convencerla, Yuna se enteró por accidente (Bueno, el club de damas de la ciudad organizaba una recaudación de fondos) que había un orfanato en Kyoto, y se le ocurrió la extraña idea de adoptar un bebé y hacerlo pasar como suyo… así que cada semana, durante un mes, acudieron religiosamente en busca del bebé, pero nada… hasta ese día, que supuestamente sería la última vez…

- Esta es la niña, tiene como tres semanas de nacida.

- Mira Takuya, es bellísima. ¿Y ya tiene nombre?

- Bueno, su hermana la llama "Rukia".

- ¿Hermana?

- Si, llegaron hace poco, ya se imaginan, una tragedia familiar.

- (Contemplando embelesada a la niña) Estaría mal llevarnos solo a la más pequeña…

- No se preocupe por eso, señora Kuchiki, la hermana esta a punto de ser adoptada por una pareja coreana, solo falta corroborar unos datos, se irá a lo sumo en un par de días.

- (Abrazando con ternura a la bebé) Entonces te quedarás con nosotros, pequeña Rukia, vas a ser una Kuchiki, ¿Qué te parece?

- (Sonriente) Yuna, los bebés no entienden esas cosas.

- Esa es la voz de Takuya, tu nuevo papá… (Mirando directamente a su esposo) ¿Por que no conversas con la señora encargada para ver que papeles nos faltan, querido?

- Ah… si claro.

---- ----

Chuncheong- Korea, medio año después…

- ¡Aniong!

- (Con algo de desconfianza) A-ni-ong.

- (Observando fijamente a la niña de ojos lilas frente a él) Tu vives al final de la calle, con los Akaoshi ¿Verdad?

- Ehm… sí.

- Lo sabía… te he visto algunas veces, pero no estaba seguro de que aún seguías allí, me llamo Gin, vivo en la casa blanca de allá.

- (Haciendo una leve reverencia) Yo me llamo Hisana Aki… Akaoshi, mucho gusto.

- Oye Hisana, no hagas esas cosas, somos de la misma edad y ya no estas en Japón… (Bajando un poco la voz y con tono confidencial) Sería mejor si nadie supiera que eres de allá.

- P-pero tú lo sabes… ¿Cómo?

- Digamos que simplemente lo sé… aunque ver a tantos maestros saliendo de tu casa todos los días es una buena pista.

- Ya veo.

- (A unos metros, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas) Gin, ¿No se supone que tenías que esconderte?

- ¡Rangiku, acércate! (Cuando la otra niña está lo suficientemente cerca) Ella es Hisana, la niña que vive con los Akaoshi.

- (Mirando a Hisana de pies a cabeza) Entonces no eras un invento de Gin después de todo.

- Cualquiera que te oyera hablar pensaría que soy un mentiroso, Rangiku.

- Pues no estarían tan equivocados… (Volviendo a mirar a Hisana) Tu pareces de nuestra edad, ¿Por qué no vas a la escuela como nosotros?

- Bueno yo… yo…

- Sus padres no la enviaron al colegio cuando era pequeña, por eso los Akaoshi la tienen con maestros privados hasta que este lista para ir a la escuela.

- ¿En serio? (Con desconfianza) Y tu como sabes todo eso, Gin.

- Ella me lo dijo, cuando le pregunté porque casi no sale a la calle… deja de desconfiar de mi, Rangiku.

- Ehm… solo salí un momento, ya tengo que regresar a casa.

- Vaya, realmente tu vida es muy aburrida, Hisana.

- Tienes razón, Rangiku-s…

- (Sonriente) Hisana, sal a jugar con nosotros algún día, y cuando puedas ir a la escuela, podemos ir los tres juntos ¿Vale?

- Claro… hasta luego.

- (Mientras Hisana camina de regreso a su casa) Vaya que es rara esa niña… Volvamos al juego, Gin… ¿Gin?... ¡GIN!

- ¿Ah? Si, si, vamos.

- ¿Por qué te le quedas viendo así?, Es solo una niña común y corriente.

- Te equivocas, no viste el color de sus ojos, es como lila… y además… ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Rangiku?

- (Después de darle un pisotón a Gin) Hablas demasiado, mejor me voy a mi casa.

---- ----

Seoul, Korea.

- (Entrando en un amplio estudio) Disculpa por hacerte esperar, Ginrei.

- (Poniéndose de pie) No e ninguna molestia, Shigekuni, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Supongo que el muchacho que esta contigo es tu nieto, Byakuya, es un honor conocerlo.

- Es un honor para mí, Yamamoto-sama.

- Ginrei, tu nieto es un muchacho con excelentes modales, el mío en cambio es muy travieso, definitivamente su madre lo está echando a perder.

- A Byakuya lo enviamos a estudiar al extranjero, de esa forma estará más preparado para cuando tenga que asumir la dirección de la familia.

- ¿Y se puede saber a cual colegio lo envías, Ginrei?

- Al Privet School, se encuentra en Londres, es uno de los mejores que existen.

- Creo que había oído ese nombre antes… ah ya recuerdo, la hija de los Shihoin estudia allí, seguro que tu nieto la conoce. Y a lo mejor y son amigos.

- ¿En serio? Byakuya, nunca me comentaste nada de la hija de los Shihoin.

- (Con una venita en la frente y apretando los puños) Si la conozco, pero definitivamente no somos amigos.

- (Mostrando una sonrisa) Parece que tu nieto no se lleva bien con Yoruichi… lástima, hubiera sido un buen prospecto para una futura alianza.

- Shigekuni, yo no creo que fortalecer una compañía implique elegir el futuro de nuestros hijos o nietos.

- Esa forma de pensar terminará poniéndote en aprietos algún día, Ginrei.

- Pero en tu familia ya han pasado como treinta años desde "ese" acuerdo y hasta ahora no se ha podido lograr, yo creo que es un mensaje de alguien superior.

- En realidad solo han pasado 23 años, y mi primer nieto es un varón, si el primer nieto de ellos es una niña con eso bastará, y nosotros mantendremos nuestro apellido.

- Tu nieto ya tiene como cinco años, si transcurren cinco años más sin que el primogénito de ellos tenga un hijo tendrás que esperar otra generación, y así sucesivamente… realmente creo que deberías anular ese acuerdo, Shigekuni.

- Esa alianza es importante, de otra forma mis ancestros no la hubieran sellado.

---- ----

- ¡Jushiro, baja de allí, tenemos clases!

- (Asomándose desde una terraza) ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, Kyoraku?

- Simplemente lo deduje, baja ya, tenemos clase de biogenética.

- (Descendiendo por una escalerilla lateral) ¿Realmente quieres ir a clases o solo quiere ver a la maestra Mahou?

- (Con un leve sonrojo) Si ya sabes la respuesta, porque preguntas.

- Kyoraku, tengo la impresión de que tu número de "novias" ha aumentado mucho este mes, ¿No podrías quedarte solo con una?

- Y perder el disfrute de la belleza femenina, ni hablar… además en parte lo hago por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Tengo la esperanza de que ver tantas chicas lindas te anime a tener una novia, rayos Jushiro, no has salido con nadie desde que te conozco, y ya estamos empezando la universidad, practicas kendo, y eres mi mejor amigo… no quiero que los demás piensen que eres del "otro" equipo.

- ¡Tú sabes que eso no es cierto! Además ya te expliqué porque no quiero salir con nadie.

- Pensar en tu "amiga" de Japón no la traerá hasta Seoul, mejor olvídala y sigue con tu vida.

- No puedo, le hice una promesa.

- (Suspiro) Vas a empezar otra vez con el mismo rollo, mejor me voy, si me doy prisa tal vez llegue a tiempo y la maestra Mahou me deje pasar… Me pregunto como irá a vestir hoy…

- Definitivamente eres un pervertido sin remedio, Kyoraku.

---- ----

**O SO SE IO... espero que no se molesten porque es un poco corto que el anterior y como mencioné, estamos en el pasado, como 17 años atrás...**

**Kasumi-chan... ¡**Kawaiii! review nro 400... me pregunto como puedo agradecerte... por cierto creo que a Renji e Inoue les resbala tu amenaza de no entrometerse con el IchiRuki XD pero hará la historia más emocionante... creéme :)

**Xavi...** Jajajaja... sabias palabras: "Maldito Renji"... no tienes idea de lo que él hará mujajajaja... ;)

**S Himura...** pues claro que voy a terminar la historia... no podía ser de otra forma... y eso de prender antorchas me recordó a la "cacería de brujas"... con respecto a Momo y Shiro... me lo pensaré... pero ya son varios pedidos... dejemolo para la cuarta y ultima temporada ^-^

**Haruhi Kurosaki...** Ehmm... en cuanto al opening de Bleach... esta orientado a un público joven y poco exigente... pero yo como otaku le he dado críticas muy duras, me ha gustado más el ending que el opening (Bueno, es que soy IchiRukista XD)... por ahí comenté que si venía Renji aparecería Inoue... y que las cosas se pondrían negras.... kisses ;)

**Story Love...** Ichigo tambien sonríe (no muchas veces pero lo hace, y se ve lindooo) no sabía que Renji no te simpatizaba... lo de Inoue ya lo sabía... y obviamente si se van a interponer con el IchiRuki... pero en la siguiente temporada... XD

**Naoko Tendo...** la escuela... ¡Que días aquellos! (Realmente no me canso de decir eso XD) Me alegra que te gustara el resumen... y lo de Renji no les conté porque sería quitarle la emoción a la historia jijiji

**Reneseme Kuchiki... ¡**No te mueras!... ONEGAI!!!... ¿En serio piensas que Renji es menos peligroso que Inoue? mujajajj cof cof... lo siento... ¿en que estaba? Ah si... gracias por la review :)

**Rukia Uchiha...** Ups, parece que la llegada de Inoue ha generado todo tipo de opiniones algo subidas... aunque era de esperarse en un fic IchiRukista... pero... ¿Se han puesto a pensar que no habría fic si Inoue no hubiera aparecido en el camino de Ichigo?... Y en cuanto a la alianza entre Inoue y Renji, veré si puedo poner algo en el capitulo 37, que es el último de la temporada... X)

**PJopE...** Hie, la cosa se pondrá interesantisimo XD... Yachiru agradece tu comentario :) al parecer nadie se acuerda de ella... espero que te haya gustado la primera parte del pasado :)

**Flesgarad...** me encargaré de que la próxima vez que Inoue se suba a un avión suba también un taliban suicida y estrelle su avión (jojojo soñar no cuesta nada ¿NO?)bueno... adelante un capitulo (se supone que el capitulo que subí como 34 era en realidad el 35, pero creeme, a nadie le va a importar lo que había en el original capitulo 34) y me alegra que sigas la historia a pesar de que esta muy larga... GRACIAS Y BIENVENIDA!!!

**IcePrincess95...** Espero que el capitulo de hoy te haya gustado también, nos leemos el martes ;)

**Nelira... ¡**ARIGATOU! por darme ánimos... las unicas historias que no he borrado son aquellas que aún no he terminado, y ésta tiene para rato... ¿Sabias que la idea inicial era escribir 100 capitulos de dos mil palabras cada uno? Si sacamos cuentas, ahora estaríamos por el capitulo 56 mas o menos... volviendo al fic, la aparición de Renji era la más esperada... pero yo les dije que si llegaba él, llegaba Inoue... y tienes mucha razón, la idea de la alianza es ponerle más "sabor" al fic XD

**Annie-sama..**. OH lo siento tanto... puse el mensaje pero mi compu se colgo y me toco hacerlo de nuevo... llevab prisa y omití el tuyo... mil disculpas!!!Gracias a ti por tomar algo de tu tiempo para seguir con esta historia :)

**Rukialzp...** ¡Lectora nueva, yeeee!... ehm... si respondo tu pregunta se puede perder la expectativa que he creado en torno a eso... ya sea si o no... lo siento mucho... y espero que sigas leyendo el fic... la respuesta llegará en el capitulo 37.

**MiStErY MaYuChAn...** Pues eso de la piratería tambien llega a los fics XD... no te preocupes por Rukia, ella tiene a Ichigo para que la cuide (Que envidia XD)... y el lindo Renji tiene un "lindo" y oscuro plan... mujajajaja

**Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, por continuar leyendo a pesar de los retrasos... les cuento que la temporada acaba en el capitulo 37, y luego comienza la cuarta temporada (es decir no tomaré ningun descanso de semanas) aunque todavía no le he puesto nombre... en eso estoy... Solo pondre 2 capitulos del pasado (el tercero lo reservo para la cuarta temporada) y en el capitulo 37 por fin sabran quien es la prometida de Hirako, Rangiku habla con Toushiro, y otras cosas más....**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**PD: Para los que leen el manga... ¡KUBO TITE... POOORRRQQQUUUEEEE! ¡SHIROOOOO-CHAAAAANNN!**

**:(**

**NEXT: LAST MEMORIES (II parte)**

**Hisana y yo vamos a casarnos.**

**¡No puedes casarte con él!**

**¿Entonces tengo una hija?**

**¿Masaki donde está Ichigo?**

**Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia.**

**Y yo Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**:(**

**-**


	36. Last Memories II parte

**Bueno, una vez más, un retraso de 24 horas… tuve que ayudar a mi madre con su tarea de economía política… definitivamente amo la medicina XD… soy pésima en economía y después de leer esas cosas raras de las finanzas y las teorías a cualquiera se le va la inspiración…**

**Sasume Himura**… ¿Por donde comienzo?… Ehm… ya sé, pues si tienes razón con respecto a Gin, ¿Te imaginas que haría Ichigo si se entera? Y por cierto, eso es algo que Rukia ignora… los de la parte final del capitulo 35 son: Ukitake Jushiro y Kyoraku Shunsui… AHHHH el manga… me quedé al filo del asiento y con ganas de saber que sigue…

**Story Love**… Oh, sorry, pero es que la mayoría de lectores que pedían que venga Renji de pronto parecen no quererlo como antes XD… Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras en que partes te enredaste para hacerte las aclaraciones (ando media perturbada por eso)… ¿Has pensado en que si Rangiku no anduviera tras Shiro se las hubiera cargado contra Rukia? Esa idea empezó a dar vueltas por mi cabeza, jojojojo

**Naoko Tendo**… Oh Kami… que Naoko no tenga la gripa del mal… cuidate ONEGAI, con eso de las alarmas de la OMS por el influenza "porcino"… y la prometida de Shinji es… es… es… rayos, no puedo escribirlo aún… espera hasta el fin de semana… Recupérate pronto, un abrazo…

**Kasumi-chan**… Bueno, había un par de cosas más, pero no pude escribirlas pues se echaba a perder una parte de la historia… igual nadie lo notó jejejeje… gracias por el tiempo que le regalas al fic cada ves que lo lees… trataré de ahcer mi mejor esfuerzo… ;)

**Flerasgard**… Ahora sí lo escribí bien, espero… se suponía que iba a colocar un poco más de Shinji y Hiyori… Byakuya y Hisana… y algo de Ichigo y Rukia… pero borré lo primero, recorté lo segundo y dejé el resto del tercero para otra temporada… realmente la economía política te deja con solo ganas de dormir XD… espero que a pesar de eso, este capitulo sea de tu agrado… XD

**Xavi**… Si, creo que se me fue la mano con Hisana… mucha tristeza… pero ya lo había mencionado así en el capitulo en que Byakuya le cuenta a Rukia la verdad sobre su origen… no lo podía cambiar… cuidate mucho :)

**Paoooo**… OH, Aún lees el fic… ¡Qué emociooonnnnn!... Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya aclarado muchas cosas, buena suerte en todo lo que estes haciendo.

**Alecita122**… Obviamente el "vecino" tiene que ver (más aún si robas Internet XD) Gracias de todas formas por darte tiempo para leer el fic a pesar de tus tareas y castigos… y mejor portate bien par que no te vuelvan a castigar… Kaien está en Tokyo paseando con su novio Ale, que lo salvó de que lo atropelle un coche XD… hablando en serio, Hisana, Gin y Rangiku vivían en Chungcheon, Kaien en Seoul, y no se me había ocurrido escribir algo de él jojojojo… read you…

**PjopE**… Que tal comentario sobre la prometida de Hirako… y pues, ya había comentado que la idea de escribir algo del pasado me daba vueltas por la cabeza… Kyoraku cambió el día en que conoció a Nanao, pero eso es tema de otro capítulo… o tal vez no… quien sabe… Y Byakuya de niño, no es tan difícil de imaginar si ves la saga del pendulo… :P

**Haruhi Kurosaki**… Si ya sabes quien es la prometida de Shinji no lo digas… es secreto hasta el próximo capitulo… y con respecto al manga… siento decirte que la imagen muestra a Toushiro partido en dos… si te fijas bien, se ve no solo el ala, también el cinturón y el pie… ¡KUBO TITE… PORQUEEEEEE! Inoue está bastante lejos para ir a ayudarlo, Unohana peor, alguien comentó en un foro: "Seguramente alguien vendrá y lo parchará con un esparadrapo bendito y seguirá como si nada"… me reí al leerlo, pero no creo que sea tan facil… desearía saber que hay en la cabeza de Kubo-sensei…

**RAYMAR**… Ok, se agradece la review… la parte de "ultraimpresionado" infló mi autoestima XD… espero que este capitulo te guste, no esta tan bueno pero está… XD

**Rukia Uchiha**… ¿Por qué todos se "mueren" cuando leen los adelantos? Debo dejar de ponerlos o me quedaré sin lectores XD… volviendo al fic, en un capitulo Ichigo recuerda (brevemente) como conoció a Rukia, aquí solo escribí la versión extended… kisses

**MyStErY MaYuChAn**… Oh si… medio que me ensañé con la vida de ellas… pero Byakuya ya lo había contado así y no podía cambiar eso… sino Rukia tendría dos pasados diferentes y luego ¿De donde saco a los verdaderos padres de Rukia?... Y Kyoraku… no sería él sino no le gustaran las mujeres… y te apoyo, Byakuya de niño era very handsome :o… matta-ne ;)

**Quiero enviar un fraterno abrazo a los que en estos momentos están en países con alarma y restricción de salir a las calles por la epidemia de influenza… ojalá y los laboratorios terminen las vacunas pronto… **

**:)**

* * *

.

- (Sacudiendo a la persona que se escondía dentro de las cobijas de la cama) Por favor, Rukia-sama, debe darse prisa o no tendrá tiempo suficiente para ir a sus clases…

- (Con tono de súplica) Solo 5 minutitos más, Miyu-san.

- (Suspirando antes de ponerse de pie y tirar de las cobijas para exponer a la niña) Lo siento, Rukia-sama, pero tiene que levantarse.

- (Frotándose los ojos con las manos) Pero todavía es temprano…

- Compórtate a la altura, Rukia.

- (Bajando de un brinco de la cama) ¡Byakuya oni-sama! ¿Puedo ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fumi-chan?

- ¿Fumi-chan?

- Es una niña que conocí en las clases de piano, vive por Jun-gu y…

- Definitivamente no puedes ir.

- Pero…

- Dije que: No. El abuelo Ginrei me apoyará así que no intentes decirle nada, y mejor date prisa o llegarás tarde, Rukia. – Fue lo último que le dijo su hermano antes de salir de la habitación.

- (Sentándose cabizbaja en la cama) Yo quería ir.

- Rukia-sama… Debe entender a su hermano, Ud. es una Kuchiki, y Jungu no es precisamente un lugar al que una Kuchiki debería ir.

- (Casi en un susurro) ¿Y en donde debería estar?

- Rukia-sama.

- (Fingiendo una sonrisa) No te preocupes, Miyu-san, ya me voy a poner el uniforme.

**

* * *

**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**36. ****Last Memories (II parte)**

* * *

Un desayuno aburrido… otro día aburrido, o por lo menos eso fue lo que Rukia creyó, hasta que regresó por la tarde de sus clases de piano… y pensar que tuvo que decirle a Fumi-chan que no podía ir a su fiesta… a veces deseaba no ser una Kuchiki, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ignoró olímpicamente al niño pelirrojo que la saludó amistosamente en la entrada de su casa.

- (Molesto) ¡Oye tú! ¿Acaso no tienes modales?

- (Entrando en la cuenta que no estaba sola) ¿Yo?

- ¡Quien más! Mi madre me dijo que eras una niña educada pero no eres más que una presumida y arrogante.

- ¡A quién llamas presumida, grosero!

- (Mostrándole la lengua) A ti, tont… AUCH

- (Después de darle un coscorrón al niño) No debes hablarle de esa forma a Rukia-sama, Renji.

- (Algo desconcertada) ¿Renji?

- Discúlpelo, Rukia-sama. Él es mi hijo, Renji y desde hoy vivirá conmigo es ésta casa. (Mirando a Renji de forma severa) Claro que procuraré que no vuelva a faltarle el respeto otra vez.

- Pero yo no hice nada malo, mamá.

- Renji, debes pedirle disculpes a Rukia-sama.

- Pero mamá.

- Miyu-san, Renji y yo solo estábamos jugando, él no tiene que disculparse.

- No tiene que justificarlo, Rukia-sama, él le…

- Miyu-san, Ginrei Kuchiki-sama desea hablar con Ud. – Interrumpió una criada.

- Voy de inmediato… pero no creas que pasaré por alto tu conducta de hoy, Renji, hablaremos después.

- (Después de ver a su madre perderse en un largo corredor) Rayos, ahora va a castigarme.

- ¿En verdad te vas a quedar?

- Si, no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir.

- Genial.

Fue lo último que dijo Rukia antes de caminar dando pequeños saltos de alegría hasta las escaleras y subir a su habitación a toda prisa. A Renji le pareció que era una niña muy rara, en ese entonces ella tenía como unos 5 años, según lo que le dijo su madre, y él tenía 7 años.

---- ----

_**Chuncheong, Korea.**_

- (Corriendo) ¡Hisana!

- (Deteniéndose) Hola, Gin.

- Siento mucho lo del señor Akaoshi.

- (Con tristeza en la mirada) Gracias.

- Pero seguirás en la preparatoria con nosotros ¿Verdad?

- Claro, la señora Akaoshi quiere que nos quedemos porque ahora ella se hará cargo de la fábrica de artesanías.

- Definitivamente ella es una persona muy valiente.

- Sí, y también es muy amable, ha sido como una madre para mí.

- Pero hasta ahora no te he oído llamarla "madre", aún piensas en tu familia ¿No?

- (Suspira) Algún día, encontraré a la familia que adoptó a mi hermana y las dos volveremos a estar juntas otra vez, como quería mi madre.

- Y no has pensado en que ella debe creer que pertenece a ésa familia y no sabe que tú existes.

- (Seria) Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad regresaré a Japón por mi hermana. – Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

- (Siguiéndola) Hisana, discúlpame, pero tenía que decírtelo, las cosas no son tan sencillas como tu piensas.

- Entonces te lo agradezco, y hasta luego.

- (Quedándose de pie en medio de la acera) Porque te aferras a tontas ilusiones y no ves la realidad, His…

- (De forma burlona y con una gran sonrisa) ¿Por qué hablas solo en medio de la calle, Gin? Las personas van a pensar que estás loco.

- Pero si solo tú dices ese tipo de cosas, Rangiku.

- Mentiroso.

- No seas tan cruel conmigo, Rangiku.

- No soy cruel… y para demostrártelo, te dejaré acompañarme hasta mi casa, así que camina.

Él no podía negar que era divertido pasar tiempo con Rangiku, sobre todo por el hecho que ella había crecido mucho (en todos los sentidos) y la mayoría de muchachos de la preparatoria pasaban el día halagándola y admirándola, pero ella solo tenía ojos para él… aunque él solo tuviera ojos para Hisana.

---- ----

_**Tokio, Japón, 2 años después…**_

- Yamamoto-sama lo recibirá en el estudio, síganme por favor.

- (Mirando fijamente a la niña que estaba sentada en medio de la sala) Nemu, te quedarás aquí hasta que regrese, ¿Entendido?

La niña se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El hombre se dio la vuelta para caminar tras la criada cuando:

- Hola, Kurotsochi-san… ¿Ésa niña es tu hija?

- Nemu no es mi hija, y ahora estoy ocupado para perder el tiempo contigo.

- ¿Vas a hablar con Yamamoto-sama?

- Así es.

- Voy contigo, yo también quiero hablar con él (Inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de una niña rubia vestida con overol, y con una gran sonrisa) Hiyori-chan ¿Por qué no te quedas jugando con Nemu-chan?

- (Estampándole un pie en la cara) No quiero. Me voy al jardín. – Se va corriendo.

- (Con tono burlón) Eso no es una niña… parece un pequeño monstruo, ¿Es tu hija?

- (Levantándose con las manos cubriendo la zona agredida) No precisamente… digamos que mi situación con Hiyori-chan es similar a la tuya con Nemu-chan… (Ve que Kurotsochi se aleja por un corredor) Espera, yo también quiero hablar con Yamamoto-sama.

La sala se quedó silenciosa… como si estuviera vacía. Un muchacho alto y delgado entró en la sala:

- ¡Abue-lo! (Mira alrededor y no ve a nadie) Parece que no está aquí. ¿A dónde habrá el viejo?

- Yamamoto-sama se reunió con Kutotsochi-san y otro señor.

Después de erizarse del susto, al darse cuenta que no estaba solo, caminó lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz. Una niña de oscura cabellera, muy menudita que prácticamente se perdía en el gran sofá, lo veía con una mirada vacía:

- Tú debes ser Yamamoto Shinji, el primer nieto de Yamamoto-sama.

- (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Pero solo soy el primero en número de nacimiento, su nieta preferida es mi prima Yachiru y es más pequeña que tú. Por cierto ¿Tu quien eres?

- (Sin inmutarse) No lo sé, se supone que antes era una persona, pero ahora soy otra aunque debo aparentar que no lo sé.

Levantó una ceja al oír esas palabras, aquella niña hablaba muy raro y era muy extraña, así que hizo una venia y luego salió de la sala, si lo que ella había dicho primero era cierto, entonces su abuelo estaba en el estudio, su lugar preferido para reunirse con otras personas. Caminó por un largo corredor, y cuando se disponía a llamar al portón, oyó un conversación que no le gustó mucho, por lo que cambió de opinión y salió a tomar aire fresco al jardín. Lo que ocurrió allí fue algo que difícilmente podría olvidar, confundió a una niña con un niño y solo por eso, fue aporreado con una sandalia en la cara… pero por una extraña razón, aquella niña le simpatizó, y después de oír su nombre, tuvo la impresión de que lo había escuchado antes… en algún lugar, aunque no recordaba cuando.

---- ----

Durante meses había intentado inútilmente convencer a la señora Akaoshi de dejarla partir a Japón, precisamente cuando ya sabía a que familia pertenecía el escudo del coche en que llegaron los que adoptaron a su hermana menor, cuando empezaba a resignarse,… el destino dio un giro inesperado, la señora Akaoshi cayó enferma y luego de varias semanas, partió al encuentro de su esposo… cuando la adoptaron, los Akaoshi era una pareja con cerca de 25 años de matrimonio, no eran precisamente jóvenes, pero se esforzaron en ser buenos padres para Hisana, y eso era algo por lo que ella estaría eternamente agradecida.

Unos días después del sepelio, preparó una maleta y partió rumbo a Japón, con todos sus pensamientos centrados en la persona más importante para ella: Rukia.

Fue difícil al principio, considerando que habían pasado como 7 años desde la última vez que estuvo allí, y que solo había ido a Tokio un par de veces, en su infancia. Pero un día finalmente dio con la mansión de los Kuchiki y tras varias horas de espera, pudo verla: pequeña con una gran sonrisa, brillo en la mirada, jugando en el jardín con un niño pelirrojo, su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando el niño le dijo "Rukia"… los que la adoptaron no le cambiaron el nombre. Hubiera ido cada día a verla, si no fuera porque empezó a llamar la atención, y luego de un par de días descubrió un lugar a donde podía ir y observarla sin llamar la atención, la entrada del colegio en el que Rukia estudiaba.

Cada día, durante el receso para almuerzo de su trabajo, salía para esperar que los niños salgan de clases, y observaba a Rukia unos minutos, antes de que subiera al coche que la llevaría de vuelta a la mansión… pronto se dio cuenta que tal vez nunca podría encontrar la manera de acercarse a Rukia, y que tal vez tendría que conformarse con verla a lo lejos.

Algunas semanas después, mientras esperaba la salida de los niños, no pudo evitar observar al atractivo joven que descendió de un auto deportivo… y no fue la única, las demás mujeres (madres de familia, niñeras, etc) que esperaban a los niños hablaban de aquel joven en voz baja… Hisana no pudo evitar sonreír al oír los comentarios subidos de tono que hacían las demás, el sonido de la campana seguido del ruido peculiar que solo los niños pueden hacer, le hizo fijar la mirada en la entrada principal, hasta que la pequeña Rukia que conversaba con otra niña, salió corriendo directamente hacia el joven que esperaba a unos pasos del auto deportivo: "¡Ni-sama!", le oyó decir claramente, mientras lo abrazaba y sonreía. Ver eso le rompió el corazón… se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Aquella tarde llamó a Gin, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Fue difícil ir a esperar a la salida del colegio los días siguientes, y el ver todos los días al mismo joven recoger a Rukia no ayudaba, ella era su hermana, no él… como un mes después, todo indicaba que nadie vendría a recoger a Rukia, aquel día se armó de valor y se acercó a ella:

- Hola pequeña ¿Te quedaste sola?

- (Con desconfianza) Sí.

- (Con una gran sonrisa) Seguro se retrasaron, ¿Puedo sentarme a acompañarte mientras esperas?

Rukia la observó un momento, antes de sonreír y asentír con la cabeza.

- Soy Kuchiki Rukia ¿Y tú?

- Hisana Akaoshi.

- Hisana, es un nombre bonito, pero ¿Por qué dijiste primero tu nombre y luego tu apellido?

- Ehm… bueno, viví mucho tiempo en Korea, allí las personas se presentan así.

- (Abriendo los ojos de par en par) Viviste en Korea ¿Cómo es? ¿Es grande? ¿Qué comida tienen allá? ¿Cómo son sus casas? ¿También tienen tren bala?

- (Riendo) Pues es un país muy interesante, la mayoría de las casas son parecidas a las de Japón, la gente gusta mucho de comer vegetales, y también tienen tren bala.

- ¿En serio? (Ve a Hisana asentir con la cabeza) Eres afortunada, puedes viajar libremente y conocer personas.

- Cuando seas más grande seguro te dejarán viajar, Rukia.

- (Con tristeza) Entonces me gustaría ser grande de una vez, para poder ser libre.

- Rukia ¿No te gustaría que te cuente una historia?

Mientras Hisana contaba un relato sobre una princesa que vivía encerrada en una torre, Rukia la contemplaba… veía en ella algo familiar, pero no podía precisar que. Hisana terminó el cuento, y al poco rato un auto se estacionó a unos metros de donde ellas estaban. Rukia corrió a abrazar a su hermano con un: "¡Llegaste, Ni-sama!" y Hisana se vio forzada a volver a la realidad. Pero entonces Rukia la llamó "Hisana one-san" y tuvo frente a ella al joven Byakuya Kuchiki, si de lejos él era atractivo, de cerca era deslumbrante. Sin saber cómo, cada día, mientras esperaban a Rukia, ella y Byakuya conversaban, pronto los tres salían a tomar helados, a almorzar, a visitar lugares… y poco después, ella cayó en la cuenta que se había enamorado de él.

El último día de clases, después de la ceremonia de clausura, Byakuya le presentó a algunos miembros de la familia Kuchiki, no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, por la forma como la trataban, eran todos muy arrogantes y el hecho de que ella tuviera un apellido coreano empeoraba las cosas. Salió fuera a esperar que los demás salieran, estuvo tentada de marcharse, pero le había prometido a Rukia que la acompañaría al parque de diversiones.

- Me alegra que te hayas quedado.

- Bya-kuya.

- Mis familiares son un poco… diferentes. Discúlpalos si te hicieron pasar un mal rato, Hisana.

- No importa, ahora solo quiero pensar en los mucho que nos divertiremos en el parque de diversiones.

- Hisana yo… tú… tú eres una mujer maravillosa, y yo quisiera que fueras mi novia.

Ella lo observó fijamente, él era sincero, no estaba mintiendo. Y ese momento pasó a ser de esos momentos en que no encuentras las palabras que necesitas:

- Yo…

- ¡Ni-sama! ¡Hisana one-san!

- (Desviando sus miradas) ¿Ya terminaste de despedirte de tus amiguitos, Rukia?

- (Mostrando una gran sonrisa) Si, Hisana one-san. Ya podemos ir al parque de diversiones.

- (Mirando a Hisana a los ojos) Iré por el auto, esperen aquí.

- (Mientras Byakuya se aleja) Hisana one-san, ¿Te sientes mal?

- ¿Eh? N-no, porque preguntas.

- Es que tienes la cara roja.

- (Risa nerviosa) Debe ser por el sol.

Durante todo el camino hacia el parque, Byakuya observaba a Hisana por el espejo retrovisor cada vez que podía, y ella lo había notado… era obvio que él esperaba una respuesta. Hisana estuvo distraída casi toda la tarde, tenía un lucha interna entre la parte de ella que sentía que quería a Byakuya, y la parte que lo odiaba por robarle el cariño de su hermana… mientras trataba de no pensar más en ello, tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Byakuya siendo arrastrado por Rukia a uno de los juegos… no, él no sabía la verdad, él quería a Rukia como a una verdadera hermana. Después de que el juego terminó, Rukia insistió en que los tres se tomaran una foto, y solo unos segundos antes de que el fotógrafo tomara la fotografía, las pequeñas manos de Rukia se levantaron para sujetar las manos de Hisana y Byakuya… pudo ser un instante fugaz, pero fue un instante en que los tres se sintieron como si fueran una familia. Luego Rukia corrió a recoger la foto, y Byakuya y Hisana se tomaron de las manos… no necesitaron palabras. Desde ese día, Hisana y Byakuya caminaban siempre de la mano, y Rukia los acompañaba la mayoría de veces.

No mucho tiempo después, Byakuya le propuso matrimonio. No tenían mucho tiempo saliendo, y la familia de él puso el grito en el cielo cuando Byakuya la llevó a su casa y les dijo a todos: "Hisana y yo vamos a casarnos"… aquello dejó de ser una reunión familiar para convertirse en una batalla campal, donde el blanco principal era Hisana, hasta que el abuelo Ginrei controló la situación y brindó todo su apoyo a la joven pareja. Ese gesto fue algo que ni Byakuya ni Hisana olvidarían jamás…

Cuando faltaban pocos días para la boda, una tarde en que Hisana salió de compras con Rukia, sucedió algo inesperado:

- Rukia ¿Te gusta ese vestido?

- Sí, one-san.

- Entonces pruébatelo, estaré a un lado de la puerta por si necesitas ayuda.

Rukia entró en el cambiador. Una de las cosas que a Rukia le gustaban de Hisana era el hecho de que la trataba como a una niña normal, no le consentía todo, pero le daba su espacio.

- Ustedes dos se parece mucho, no hay duda que son hermanas.

- G-gin.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Parece como si hubieras visto al mismo diablo, Hisana.

- No es eso, es solo que… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- No puedo negar que fue un poco difícil, sobre todo porque me llamaste para decirme que estabas en Japón, pero no me dijiste en que parte, así que me tomó unos meses encontrarte, y me alegra ver que estás con tu hermanita.

- Shhh, baja la voz. Ella no sabe nada.

- Pensé que le habías dicho, ella te llamó "one-san".

- (Abriendo la puerta) One-san ¿Cómo me veo?

- Te ves muy linda, Rukia.

- Hisana tiene razón, pareces una muñeca, Rukia-chan.

- (Escondiéndose detrás de Hisana y observando a Gin) ¿Quién es él, one-san?

- Es un amigo que conocí en Korea, se llama Gin Ichimaru.

A Rukia no le gustó Gin, tenía algo que le causaba miedo. Cuando se cansaron de recorrer tiendas, Hisana la llevó de regreso a la mansión Kuchiki, Gin no se separó de ellas en ningún momento y eso solo aumentó la antipatía que Rukia sentía por él. Por cortesía, Ginrei los invitó a cenar. Byakuya estaba de viaje resolviendo unos asuntos, y eso fue motivo para que el resto de la familia se pasara toda la cena enviando desagradables indirectas contra Hisana que Ginrei trató de detener sin mucho éxito. Todo ese espectáculo terminó por hartar la paciencia de Gin, se puso de pie y abandonó el comedor llevándose a Hisana con él.

- Gin espera… ¿Qué haces?

- Eso es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte, no tienes que soportarlos para que te dejen ver a tu hermana, es tu derecho.

- Gin, las cosas no son como imaginas.

- Pero pueden serlo, solo ve por Rukia y dile la verdad, o… Hisana, la niña te quiere mucho, puedes llevártela sin levantar sospechas, tengo unos amigos que pueden ayudarnos a sacarle del país.

- ¡No! Gin, jamás le haría algo así a Rukia, no soy ese tipo de personas.

- Entonces piensas soportar la misma humillación todos los días.

- No me importa lo que ellos digan, cuando Byakuya regrese las cosas van a cambiar, porqu…

- ¿Byakuya? ¿No es el que te robó el cariño de tu hermana?

- (Bajando un poco la voz) Cuando te llamé solo te dije lo que creía en ese momento, pero las cosas han cambiado, Byakuya y yo empezamos a salir y en unas semanas vamos a casarnos.

- ¡Qué! No puede ser cierto. Estás bromeando.

- Jamás bromearía con algo así. Pero tienes que conocerlo Gin, Byakuya es…

- (Sujetándola fuerte por los hombros) ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedes casarte con él!

- Gin, me estás lastimando… suéltame.

- ¡Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo!

- La señorita Hisana no va a irse a ningún lado, Ichimaru-san. Y no es de caballeros tratar de esa forma a una dama.

- (Soltando a Hisana) Kuchiki Ginrei, me pregunto cuanto de nuestra conversación ha escuchado.

- Solo lo necesario. Hisana-san, me gustaría que te quedaras en ésta casa, Rukia debe sentirse sola ahora que su hermano está de viaje.

- Gracias, Ginrei-sama.

- En cuánto a Ud. Ichimaru-san, no es bienvenido así que le pido que se marche ahora mismo.

- (Con tono sarcástico) Supongo que me los merezco… pero los Kuchiki no tienen idea de l que Ud. acaba de hacer, Ginrei-sama.

---- ----

_**Karakura.**_

- ¡Ishin, cuelga el teléfono, llegaremos tarde!

- Lo siento, Ryuken, pero tengo que irme, mi hijo va a dar su examen de karate… claro que te llamaré después, tu propuesta me parece muy interesante. – Colgando el teléfono y saliendo a toda prisa – Lo siento, Masaki, pero Ryuken me propuso ser socios en un negocio con unos empresarios coreanos y…

- Ishin, deja los negocios para después, si no llegamos a tiempo Ichigo se pondrá triste.

- Dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada cuando rindió su examen de kendo.

- (Subiendo al coche) Deja de protestar y empieza a conducir, dejé a las gemelas durmiendo y no le hará gracia a la niñera que se despierten antes de que ella termine de prepararles sus papillas.

- (Subiendo al coche y encendiendo el motor) Está bien, nos vamos.

Les costó algo de trabajo encontrar un lugar para estacionarse, había autos por todos lados, y adentro el lugar estaba lleno de personas:

- Masaki ¿En donde está Ichigo?

- Mira por el lado de allá, se está asomando por esa puerta.

- (Levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación) ¡Tu puedes, hijo!

- (Obligándolo a sentarse) No hagas eso Ishin, vas a hacer que se ponga nervioso.

- ¡Su atención por favor! ¡La evaluación del dojo Karakura está por comenzar! ¡Les pedimos permanecer en silencio mientras duran los encuentros!

Tres horas después, el evento terminó. Grupos de familias posaban por todas partes para las fotos respectivas, y otros salían despidiéndose de los demás amistosamente. Apenas llegaron a la casa, Ichigo corrió hasta el cuarto de las gemelas para enseñarles su nuevo cinturón.

---- ----

_**Tokio, Japón, 2 años después.**_

- Es una triste noticia, primero tu abuelo y ahora Hisana.

- (Tratando de contener los sollozos) G-gracias, Renji.

- (Entrando en la habitación) Rukia, ordené a Miyu-san que hiciera tus maletas, mañana temprano nos vamos a Karakura.

- Pero, ni-sama…

- Hisana arregló esa casa para nosotros, y realmente yo no quiero estar aquí, ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, ni-sama.

Desde la muerte de Ginrei, Byakuya rara vez mostraba sus emociones. Estaba dolido tal vez más que Rukia.

Fue un vuelo de casi una hora, Karakura era una ciudad más pequeña que Tokio. Su nuevo hogar se veía muy acogedor, y lo primero que hizo al entrar en la casa fue recorrerla de arriba a abajo, cada habitación, cada ambiente estaba bellamente decorado, incluso había un ambiente diseñado para dibujar, Hisana había pensado en todo.

Se asomó por la ventana de la que sería su habitación y vio a Renji, Miyu y otros empleados descargando las maletas y algunas cajas que trajeron desde Tokio. Con el transcurso de los días la casa parecía extrañamente vacía, silenciosa, Byakuya parecía más una sombra que un ser humano, Renji pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, pues su madre se animó a inscribirlo en un dojo de kendo y a él parecía gustarle… ella en cambio solo salía de la casa para ir al colegio, no tuvo suerte en encontrar un lugar donde practicaran taekwondo, ni tampoco donde enseñaran coreano… Hisana le había animado a aprender taekwondo y le estaba enseñando a escribir hangul poco antes de caer enferma y Rukia deseaba continuar aprendiendo.

Una tarde, salió a escondidas de la casa y recorrió los alrededores, todo le pareció diferente y emocionante, tanto que no se fijó por donde caminaba y al final se perdió. Intentó inútilmente recordar el camino, avanzó y retrocedió, pero nada. Caminó un poco más y llegó a un puente, se detuvo para descansar y tratar de pensar en la forma de volver a su casa cuando un grupo de niños empezó a molestarla. Trató de ignorarlos, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas, esos niños eran realmente molestos, uno de ellos se puso frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso y movida por un reflejo, ella lo hizo caer al piso. Los otros niños no tardaron en ir sobre ella, como si quisieran hacerla llorar.

---- ----

Cada día, después de clases, él se quedaba al final de puente, contemplando el río, por horas. Algunas veces su padre venía a buscarlo, otras veces, la madre de Tatsuki lo hacía, pero él no podía dejar de quedarse allí… recordando. Fue cuando oyó a un grupo de niños burlándose de una niña al otro lado del puente, no le pareció pues ellos estaban en grupo y ella estaba sola, así que corrió para ayudarla… pero no fue necesario, al llegar los niños se levantaban del suelo y se alejaban:

- (Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la niña) Disculpa, ¿Estás…?

Hubiera querido terminar la pregunta, pero con un rápido movimiento, la niña lo había hecho caer en el suelo, y lo veía en forma amenazadora:

- (Retrocediendo hasta apoyarse sobre la baranda del puente) Ya es suficiente… déjenme en paz…

- (Sentándose en el suelo) Yo solo quería ayudarte, pero creo que no lo necesitabas.

- (Observándolo mejor) Es cierto, tu no estabas con el grupo de niños… ehm… lo siento, ¿Te hice daño?

- (Poniéndose de pie) No fue nada, me han golpeado más fuerte en las clases de karate.

- ¿Practicas karate?

- (Hinchando el pecho) Y también kendo.

- Yo estaba aprendiendo taekwondo.

- ¿Taek… qué?

- Taekwondo, es una forma de arte marcial que se practica en Korea.

- Ahhhh.

Breve silencio.

- Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia.

- Y yo Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**

* * *

**_

Fin... por ahora.... en el proximo capitulo retomamos la historia en donde se quedó :)

Quisiera pedirles un favor... podrían responder una pregunta (Solo si quieren): ¿Cuál es tu opening favorito de los 10 openings que tiene Bleach hasta el momento?

Es que voy a escribir un articulo sobre ello en mi blog y no quiero que piensen que soy imparcial... ando preguntandole a todo el mundo XD

:)

_**Lo que viene a continuación puede ser aburrido, pero me dio la gana de escribirlo…**_

**CRONOLOGÍA DEL FANFIC:**

ENERO 1991: Empieza el fic con el nacimiento de Rukia. Mika Sarugaki visita a Yuki Hirako, su mejor amiga de la preparatoria.

FEBRERO 1991: Yuna y Takuya Kuchiki adoptan a Rukia. Hisana es llevada a Korea por los Akaoshi.

AGOSTO 1991: Hisana conoce a Gin y Rangiku. Ginrei lleva a Byakuya a conocer Seoul y se los presenta Yamamoto.

JUNIO 1996: Renji se muda a la mansión de los Kuchiki. El padre adoptivo de Hisana fallece.

JUNIO 1998: En Tokio, Yamamoto recibe la visita de dos personas para hablar sobre asuntos familiares. Shinji conoce a Nemu y a Hiyori. Hisana finalmente logra ir a Japón para buscar a Rukia.

OCTUBRE 1998: Hisana conoce a Byakuya.

MAYO 1999: Byakuya le propone matrimonio a Hisana. Gin llega desde Korea para buscar a Hisana. En Karakura Ichigo aprueba sus exámenes de kendo y karate.

2000: Ichigo y Rukia se conocen.

2005: Rukia se va a vivir a Korea.

OCTUBRE 2008: Empieza "My Own One Hundred Days"…

**Les dije que era aburrido…**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**


	37. Inesperada Verdad

Otro intento fallido. Para ser sinceros, el tercero… Viajó en metro por tercera vez a Incheon para tratar de hablar con Momo, pero una vez más, al llegar a la casa de Shunsui, fue recibido por Nanao e invitado a retirarse… "Es mejor que los dos olviden lo que pasó, solo entonces tal vez podrían volver a ser amigos"... Fue la amable sugerencia de Nanao… "¿Amigos?", aquella palabra era menos de lo que él deseaba y más de lo él y Momo eran en ese momento.

Cuando su tío se enterara lo regañaría, otra vez faltó a la preparatoria por ir a buscarla (y otra vez tendrían que pedir una nueva fecha para el sustitutorio), claro que no sería tan inquisitivo como el día en que se enteró que Momo y él habían de alguna forma "terminado", la razón, desconocida, los detalles, totalmente desconocidos, el repentino viaje a Incheon – del que se enteró gracias al gesto amable de Ichigo - un frustro intento por aclarar algo que ni el propio Toushiro entendía… en resumen, todo se compilaba en un vano intento de resolver un problema que ni siquiera estaba bien planteado, y aún así deseaba verla y disculparse, pues lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que sus celos tuvieron algo que ver en todo el asunto, o por lo menos eso creía.

Días atrás buscó a Kaien en la universidad, necesitaba consejo de alguien con más "experiencia", pero al final no resultó tan buena idea, cuando lo encontró, Kaien estaba en plena discusión con Miyako que no parecía para nada feliz por su aparente "rompimiento" y culpaba a Rukia Kuchiki en forma nada discreta… hizo una nota mental de disculparse con Rukia en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, y retornó a su casa a conversar con su tío Ukitake. Aquello tampoco resultó como esperaba, Ukitake y Unohana estaban saturados con los preparativos para la boda y lo único que le aconsejaron fue: "Ve y habla con ella, solo se gentil y escucha lo que tiene que decir"… y cuando regresó al día siguiente de Incheon después del primer intento fallido de reconciliación, recibió un fuerte llamado de atención pues "Era menor de edad y no les había contado que Hinamori estaba en Incheon".

Suspiró. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, simplemente ella no quería verlo. El metro se detuvo y los pasajeros formaron fila para bajar… Seoul una vez más. Ignoró olímpicamente al grupo de jovencitas que cuchichearon a sus espaldas en la salida del metro… antes se hubiera sonrojado o molestado por algo así, pero ahora el mundo… su mundo era diferente, estaba como roto por dentro y sin posibilidades de repararse.

Tenía dinero suficiente para un taxi, pero quiso caminar un poco, sentir ese aire frío golpear su cara y contemplar los copos de nieve que caían perezosamente cuando oyó una voz familiar:

- Tú tío sabe que escapaste de la preparatoria, está bastante preocupado, el director se ha negado a programarte otro sustitutorio y…

- Desaparece, Rangiku, no tengo intenciones de hablar contigo.

Hubo un breve silencio, él parecía haberse mimetizado con el hielo, con esa expresión y esa mirada tan frías. Rangiku pensó muy bien antes de hablarle nuevamente:

- Yo sé la razón por la que ella se fue.

La fría expresión fue reemplazada por otra de desconcierto "¿Cómo Rangiku podía saber algo que él mismo desconocía?"

- No mientas.

- Es verdad, yo… - Dudó, la calle estaba llena de personas - ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más "privado"?

- Olvídalo.

- Por favor, Toushiro, no me hagas decirlo aquí. – Un último intento por salvar lo que le quedaba de dignidad, mientras le suplicaba con la mirada.

En ese momento se odió a si mismo por ser tan condescendiente, pero era un "caballero" después de todo. Caminaron un par de calles antes de entrar en un agradable café. Ordenaron la especialidad del lugar y él esperó pacientemente a que ella se decidiera a decirle lo que sea que ella pretendía decir. Luego de un cuarto de hora, finalmente habló:

- Toushiro, la razón por la cual Hinamori no quiere verte es…

* * *

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: ****사랑하는당신은**

**37. ****Inesperada verdad**

**

* * *

  
**

Rukia estaba semi-recostada en la cama, entretenida mirando la televisión mientras mantenía cautiva una de las manos de Ichigo entre las suyas.

- Ya cambia de canal, odio ese tonto programa de "conejos".

- No es cualquier conejo… es Chappy y su programa es uno de los mejores. – Alegó Rukia, bastante disgustada por el comentario de Ichigo.

- Ese programa no lo verían ni mis hermanas, y eso que son más chicas que tú. – Protestó el pelinaranjo antes de apoyar la frente sobre el brazo libre que colocó sobre un borde de la cama.

- No debería hablarme así, no después de que me caí por tu culpa.

- ¿Qué? – Levantó la cabeza en busca de la mirada de Rukia, totalmente extrañado por semejante acusación.

- Lo que dije, Ichigo. Si no me hubieras seguido, yo no me habría caído.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, no estaba bromeando. El suavizó el tono de su voz:

- Pero si no te hubiera seguido, te habrías ido y tal vez habrían pasado otros cuatro años antes de volver a verte.

- Ichigo…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Realmente me estuviste buscando todos estos años?

- Claro que sí… aunque no siempre hice cosas inteligentes, bueno, en realidad la mayoría de cosas que hice fueron estúpidas, pero me sirvieron para conocer a muchas personas, entre ellas Urahara, él fue quien me ayudó a encontrarte al final, es un tipo con muchos contactos.

Rukia empezó a reír. No se burlaba de Ichigo, sino de lo tonta que había sido al pensar que él nunca la encontraría, después de todo Ichigo era el hombre más obstinado que conocía, y recordó la historia que le contó Lisa la noche de la pijamada:

- Entonces es cierto que te metiste de polizón en la camioneta de Hirako y los otros.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes?

- Lisa-chan me lo contó.

Estaba a punto de volver a reír cuando oyó el timbre del móvil de Ichigo. Él contestó. Su expresión cambió a una de extrema seriedad y luego de colgar se disculpó con ella, y salió de la habitación. Fue terriblemente doloroso tener que soltar su mano y dejarlo ir porque en ese instante la imagen de Inoue Orihime, que seguramente se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, atravesó su mente de un lado a otro sin intención de irse. Sintió algo de alivio al ver que Inoue y Tatsuki entraron en la habitación al poco rato que Ichigo salió.

---- ----

_- ¿Aló?_

_- Estoy abajo, en la recepción, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente._

Extraño diálogo, le hubiera gustado saber de que quería hablarle con tanta urgencia pero le colgaron… Salió de la habitación sin ocultar su mal humor por tener que dejar a Rukia, para su alivio, Tatsuki apresuró a Inoue a entrar para saludar a Rukia… Renji tendría que esperar su turno. Con pasos acelerados subió al ascensor y luego bajó hasta el primer piso, allí en la recepción estaba alguien esperándolo:

- Hola, Ichigo.

- Ve al grano y no me hagas perder el tiempo, Hirako.

- Vaya, aún no has aprendido nada de cortesía después de todo. Tiene que ver con el tipo pelirrojo ¿No?

El rostro de Ichigo se puso largo. Hirako tenía la extraña habilidad de ser muy intuitivo, casi tanto como Ishida, y eso a veces le causaba escalosfríos.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, y cómo sabes lo de Renji?

- Con respecto a ese Renji solo hago conjeturas y casualmente los vi en la estación del metro y los seguí, espero que Rukia-chan se encuentre bien.

- Ella esta bien, solo fueron algunos golpes.

- Me alegro.

Silencio.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

- Necesito que me prestes algo de dinero.

- Ve y pídele a tu abuelo.

- No puedo, si lo hago preguntará para que es, y no quiero que se entere.

- Hirako, ¿Vas a escapar otra vez?

- No precisamente…

- Perro mentiroso.

- No estoy mintiendo. La primera vez no escapé, aunque los demás crean que así fue, pero ahora es diferente.

- No trates de confundirme. Yamamoto Shinji.

- No me llames así, lo detesto.

- Pero ese es tu verdadero nombre.

- Ichigo, ¿Qué harías si quisieran que te casaras con alguien solo por un absurdo acuerdo?

- Mi respuesta dependería de las circunstancias, por ejemplo, si fuera Rukia no me opondría en lo absoluto, si fuera otra persona, tendría que conocerla primero.

- En eso tienes razón, ¿Y si la conocieras y supieras que ella quiere a otra persona? ¿Aún así te casarías?

- Mmmm… Eso carece de lógica, nadie aceptaría casarse si ya ama a otra persona. Y de ser así, no tienes por qué preocuparte, lo más probable es que ella te deje plantado el día de la boda.

- Eso no ocurrirá. Su padre se las ingeniará para hacerla llegar.

- Entonces te tocará a ti decir: "No" cuando hagan la pregunta. Aunque la idea de fugarse no se oye tan mal ahora.

- ¿Lo ves? Entonces ¿Vas a prestarme el dinero?

---- ----

- Toushiro, la razón por la cual Hinamori no quiere verte es… es porque yo fui a hablar con ella.

Toushiro se le quedó viendo con cara de desconcertado, pensando "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

- No, no estás entendiendo, yo le hablé de nosotros.

Rangiku inclinó la cabeza, Toushiro se mostró molesto e indignado:

- ¿Nosotros?, Rangiku, no existe un "nosotros".

- ¡Si existe!... Bueno, existió. Yo, lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a Hinamori exactamente?

Rangiku volvió a inclinar la cabeza, no se sentía capaz de confrontar la mirada de Toushiro, y de pronto no se sentía capaz de decirle aquello.

- ¡Habla! ¡Qué le dijiste a Hinamori!

- Yo, le hice creer que nosotros seguíamos juntos, y le dije que solo estabas jugando con ella.

Silencio. Un tenso silencio en el que Toushiro parecía estar tratando de contener sus palabras y Rangiku buscaba la forma de volver a disculparse.

- Por-que, lo hiciste, Rangiku.

Esa era la pregunta a la que ella más temía.

- Yo solo quería que se alejara de ti, porque tú…

- ¡No soy de tu propiedad! – Golpeó la mesa con los puños con rabia, luego trató de controlar el tono de su voz – Nunca hubo un "nosotros", todo el tiempo eras solamente "tú" pisoteando a los demás, jamás debí acercarme a ti, ese fue el peor error de mi vida, compadezco a mi tío.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Soy así por culpa de Gin! Nunca parecí suficiente para él, realmente él nunca me amó. Y yo… sentí celos de Hinamori porque ella nunca hizo nada para que la amaras y aún así lo hacías… la odié por eso, y ahora me odio a mi misma porque las cosas se salieron de control y ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

- Claro que puedes. Tienes que ir conmigo a Incheon y aclarar todo.

- Eso no funcionará.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si aún no lo hemos intentado?

- Simplemente lo sé.

Rangiku se puso de pie y salió del café. Parecía muy segura cuando pronunció las últimas palabras.

---- ----

Mientras hacía el camino de regreso a la habitación de Rukia trataba de convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto, solo le había prestado dinero a un amigo que lo necesitaba y… sin embargo se sentía extrañamente culpable, como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Le llamó la atención volver y encontrar a Renji en el mismo lugar, con los brazos cruzados apoyando la espalda a un lado de la puerta.

- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, Kurosaki.

- Yo creo que no. Si me disculpas.

- No te gustaría saber la razón por la que Rukia se marchó de Japón.

- Ya sé que lo que le hiciste, idiota.

Renji puso cara de confundido, algo que Ichigo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

- Y no me interesa. Después de todo Rukia está mejor ahora, así que no la molestes.

- Espera ¿Tu crees que ella y yo tuvimos "algo"?

Ahora el confundido era Ichigo. Él solo suponía que Renji le había "roto" el corazón a Rukia, pero si entre ellos hubo algo más, eso no quería ni pensarlo. Renji sonrió complacido.

- Entonces lo sabes. Bueno eso me facilita las cosas, Kurosaki, vine a recuperar lo que es mío.

- Ella no es tuya.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no ha sido "mía"?

La sangre de Ichigo comenzó a hervir. Trató de controlar su enojo para no gritar, pues a esa distancia Rukia y los demás podían escucharlo.

- Renji, si hubiera existido algo entre Rukia y tú, Hinamori, que es su mejor amiga, lo habría sabido e incluso Kaien no habría estado rondando a Rukia, es más, toda la preparatoria Daegu lo sabría.

- Bueno, eso te lo dejo de tarea, "Kurosaki-kun".

Ichigo estaba a punto de cogerlo del cuello y estrangularlo hasta que le dijera las cosas mas claras, pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a Tatsuki:

- Rukia, tenías razón, Ichigo está aquí hablando con Renji – Percatándose de la tensión de ambos jóvenes – Eh, Ichigo, ve adentro que Rukia quiere decirte algo. ¡Orihime, es hora de irnos!

Orihime salió de la habitación tan pronto Tatsuki le llamó, entonces Ichigo cayó en la cuenta que Ishida no estaba con ellas:

- ¿En dónde está Ishida?

- Rukia puede responderte esa pregunta.

- Pero entonces quién las llevará a donde se están quedando, Tatsuki.

- No te preocupes, Renji-kun lo hará ¿No es así?

Renji no tuvo oportunidad de responder, Tatsuki ya lo estaba empujando hacia el ascensor. Inoue se quedó un momento, intentó decir algo pero Ichigo no lo notó y solo entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Rukia estaba allí, tal como la dejó antes de salir, con ese tonto programa en la televisión:

- Creí que esa porquería de programa ya había terminado.

- No es una "porquería", ya te dije que es uno de los mejores programas de TV, por eso están haciendo una marathon de 8 horas.

Ichigo no replicó, solo permaneció allí, observándola. Rukia, la niña que lo golpeó en un puente años atrás, que practicaba artes marciales de un país extranjero y que aprendía a hablar coreano… en ese momento se sintió realmente tonto, si hubiera recordado eso hace cuatro años, Korea hubiera sido el primer lugar donde él buscaría, y no habría perdido tanto tiempo, y no habría cometido tantos errores… Volvió a observarla, y recordó el día en que fue a buscarla al doyang, luego el día en que conoció a Kaien y entonces recordó unas molestas palabras: _"Fue uno de mis novios"_… Rukia había sido clara, dijo "novios"… Algo le golpeó en la frente sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y oyó claramente como hacía ruido al caer al piso.

- Rukia ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Dolió. – Y llevó las manos a la zona agredida.

- Me cansé de llamarte, estabas ahí parado como idiota.

- Pero no tenías que ser tan agresiva – Bajó la mirada en busca del objeto que golpeó su frente y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña cuchara. Miró alrededor de la habitación y se percartó que había una bandeja con algo de comida sobre una mesa, al otro lado de la cama - ¿No piensas comer?

- No tengo ganas.

- Pero no almorzaste.

- Tú tampoco.

- Bueno, comí algo cuando salí, hace un rato. – Se acercó a un intercomunicador – "Disculpe, la cuchara se cayó al suelo por accidente"

- "No se preocupe, en seguida le llevamos otra".

- Ichigo. No debiste, no pienso comer nada.

- ¿Acaso estás a dieta?

- ¡NO!

- Bien.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, y a los pocos segundos Ichigo caminaba triunfal hacia Rukia con una cuchara limpia en la mano. Luego acomodó la mesita con la bandeja y se sentó, sin ocupar mucho espacio, cerca Rukia.

- Come.

- Ya dije que no quie…

Ella no pudo objetar nada más, Ichigo introdujo la cuchara repleta de sopa en su boca.

- Buena niña.

- ¡Qué pretendes idio…!

Una vez más fue interrumpida por una cuchara con sopa. Contempló a Ichigo mientras masticaba, parecía bastante divertido con la situación. Deglutió y luego sujetó la mano de Ichigo que sostenía la cuchara.

- Dámela, puedo comer sola.

- Pues hace un momento dijiste que no querías comer, así que solo me estoy asegurando que lo hagas.

- Detesto esa sopa.

Bueno, ella pensó que siendo sincera él la dejaría en paz.

- Pero el doctor dijo que sería bueno que comieras algo en cuanto te sintieras mejor.

- Lo haré si tu la pruebas.

A Ichigo le extrañó aquel pedido, pero lo hizo, y se arrepintió, aquella sopa no era muy agradable que digamos.

- ¡Demonios, que clase de comida es esta!

Rukia rió al ver la expresión en la cara de Ichigo.

- En Korea se acostumbra echar muchas coles en la sopa, especialmente si es para las personas que están enfermas.

- Uhm… pero aún así debes comértela.

- Eh… Ichigo, Ishida dejó un mensaje para ti.

- ¿En serio? Y que dice.

- Se disculpó por no haberse quedado, pero su padre quería verlo. Y también me dijo que no te preocupes pues ya le avisó a Ishin-san que estamos aquí.

- Que raro, me sorprende que mi padre no se haya aparecido por aquí… ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? Tal vez debería llamarlo.

Rukia relajó un poco la expresión en su rostro.

- Pero antes, Rukia, debes terminar toda tu cena.

---- ----

Viernes por la mañana, el cielo cubierto por densas nubes muy características de la estación. La noche anterior Ichigo llegó muy tarde y esa mañana salió apenas amaneció. Al parecer Rukia tuvo un accidente, durante el desayuno le oyeron comentar algo a Ishin quien hizo planes con las gemelas para hacerle una visita. Ellos hubieran deseado ir también, pero tenían sus propios problemas: solo quedaban tres funciones y su breve visita a Seoul se terminaría, hasta ese momento habían recibido muchos halagos por parte de los contratantes y los espectadores, pero algo amenazaba con echarlo todo a perder… Kensei, bueno, Mashiro tenía algo de culpa también. Desde que se enteró del embarazo de su novia, Kensei se quejaba de náuseas y apenas y comía algo, incluso casi podían jurar que su cara estaba tomando un peculiar tono "verde"… mientras Mashiro comía peor que un elefante y en ocasiones lo obligaba a comer a él también, con catastróficos resultados.

Aquella mañana, Kensei lucía mas "verde" de lo habitual, y era más que obvio que no podría ir a patinar (Bueno, esa sugerencia la dio Ishin después de examinarlo) y todos se estaban cuadriculando discutiendo quién los reemplazaría, pues, obviamente, Mashiro dijo que no iría a ningún lado sin Kensei. Tras 6 horas de acalorada discusión, Shinji decidió que él y Lisa harían la presentación para el cierre de la función de esa tarde. Lisa se opuso, pero Mashiro no iría a patinar y Shinji necesitaba una pareja. Salieron a una pista de hielo cercana para hacer un rápido ensayo, pero las cosas no salieron muy bien, luego regresaron a la casa de los Kurosaki por sus cosas.

Lisa se quedó sentada en medio de la sala, disgustada, era más que obvio que la rutina no saldría bien porque ella era demasiado alta, y a diferencia de Mashiro, algo más robusta lo que le dificultaba realizar algunos de los movimientos, pero Shinji era muy terco y no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

- Ya preparé tus cosas – Dijo Rose mientras dejaba caer un maletín frente a ella – Hirako comentó que podías usar el traje del "Westminster Waltz" por esta vez.

- Esta presentación será un fracaso, iré a intentar persuadir a Mashiro.

- Es inútil, Hiyori lo ha intentado desde que llegamos, sabe que no te agrada mucho es rutina y que podría crearte algunos problemas.

- Es cierto… "Starless Night" es la rutina en la que Hiyori tuvo aquel accidente ¿No?

- Lisa, no estarás pensando…

- Rose, Hiyori conoce esa rutina mejor que cualquiera de nosotras.

- Suponiendo que ella acepte hacerlo, ella nunca ha hecho un estelar, no tiene un traje de ese tipo.

Lisa se puso de pie.

- Pero ella y Mashiro son casi de la misma estatura, si nos damos prisa podemos arreglar el traje de Mashiro y hacer que Hiyori lo use.

- Hiyori es más delgada que Mashiro y arreglar ese tipo de trajes demanda mucho tiempo y es algo que solo puede hacer un profesional. Lo siento, Lisa, pero no imposible.

- Rose…

- Ujum… Ujum… - Interrumpió un joven de gafas que entraba en la sala – Si quieren yo puedo ayudarlos.

---- ----

Faltaba poco para terminar la presentación, Love reemplazó a Kensei y lo hizo bastante bien, ahora solo faltaba la rutina para cerrar, como ya era costumbre, las luces se apagaron, y luego dos faroles alumbraron a las figuras que entraban a la pista por extremos opuestos. Hirako esperó a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz, pero desde el principio supo que la persona que estaba a unos metros frente a él no era Lisa, reconoció aquel traje y por un instante creyó que se trataba de Mashiro… y luego la vio nitidamente, era Hiyori.

Hirako se detuvo en seco, no hizo movimiento alguno, el público lo miraba extrañado, Hiyori, se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo, dio algunas vueltas a su alrededor tratando de hacer que se moviera pero nada parecía funcionar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hiyori?

- Muévete, Shinji.

- Hiyori, sal del escenario ahora mismo.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que corte el cabello de nuevo?

Eso se oyó como un desafío, y NO, esa no era la razón por la que él le pidió que se fuera. Suspiró antes de sujetarla por la cintura y llevarla al medio de la pista de hielo.

Los demás miraban expectantes desde una de las esquinas:

- Parece que al fin se movió.

- Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste Lisa, pero parece que funcionó… ¿Cómo hicieron para arreglar el traje de Mashiro?

- Bueno, eso se lo debemos a un amigo de Ichigo, nos sorprendió con su habilidad y sus conocimientos en alta costura, creo que se llamaba Ishida.

- Hablando de los Kurosaki, hoy no vinieron a vernos.

- Love, ellos nos han apoyado mucho, no podemos exigirles que estén presentes en todas nuestras presentaciones, además seguramente se quedaron acompañando a Kuchiki-san en el hospital.

- Chicos apresúrense, ya van a terminar.

El público aplaudió a rabiar mientras todos los integrantes entraban en la pista y agradecían con graciosas venias. Tan pronto salieron Shinji aprisionó una muñeca de Hiyori y la arrastró hasta los camerinos.

- ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

- Todo salió bien, no tienes que estar enfadado, Shinji.

Ella no le gritó como esperaba, tampoco lo insultó, simplemente lo llamó por su nombre. Y no pudo negar lo bien que se veía con ese traje, y la expresión de su rostro, era como si ella estuviera feliz.

- ¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara, estúpido!

Hiyori intentó darle un puñetazo, y Hirako detuvo su mano, esto la desconcertó mucho: "¿Desde cuando el podía hacer algo así?", sus razonamientos fueron interrumpidos en el instante en que Hirako se inclinó lo suficiente y la besó… un beso en los labios de la única persona en todo el mundo de quien no podía esperarlo, y que era capaz de dejar su mente en blanco y de paralizar hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo, segundos fugaces que se disiparon en cuanto él la liberó y salió de aquel ambiente sin decir ninguna palabra. Ella se quedó inmóvil, en el mismo lugar, sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que Lisa entró y trató de hacerla reaccionar.

Shinji salió molesto consigo mismo, la falta de reacción de Hiyori solo podía significar que su relación con Kira iba en serio y que él estaba actuando como un auténtico idiota. En cuanto recogió sus cosas abandonó el lugar en un taxi, sintiendo que no podría verla a los ojos nunca más.

---- ----

- Bien, ya no tendrás que preocuparte más, Rukia-chan, le pedí al gerente de ésta clínica que te cambiaran el menú.

- Muchas gracías, Ishin-san.

- No creo que fuera necesario, de todas formas Rukia sale de alta mañana.

- Eres poco cortés con las damas, hijo.

Ishin intentó golpear a Ichigo con un puño pero el lo esquivó para sujetarlo del brazo y lanzarlo al suelo al mejor estilo de la lucha libre.

- ¡Papá, oni-chan, no hagan esas cosas!

- Ignóralos, Yuzu. Ya se cansarán.

- Pero Karin…

- Tu hermana tiene razón Yuzu, además es muy divertido verlos peleando como niños.

- ¡A quién le dices "niño"!

- ¡Bajaste la guardia, Ichigo!

Una vez más Ishin cayó en el suelo, ante una angustiada Yuzu y mientras Rukia y Karin reían ruidosamente. Ichigo sonrió al ver a Rukia, y su sonrisa se borró al recordar las palabras que le dijo Renji el día anterior… "¿Podría ser cierto? Y de ser así ¿Realmente podría eso separarlos?".

---- ----

Era muy temprano, la mayoría de los habitantes de la casa aún dormía, pero una joven delgada con el cabello sujetado en dos coletas y cubierta con un gran abrigo se escabulló por la puerta de la cocina y salió en busca de una respuesta. Lo que ella no sabía es que desde lo alto, por una de las ventanas, unos ojos grises la observaban, tristes.

---- ----

Entrando en la habitación haciendo el mayor ruido posible:

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yumi-kun!

- Me llamo Yumichikka no "Yumi-kun".

Saltando sobre la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de la cara de disgusto de su primo:

- Yo digo que eres "Yumi-kun" y punto.

- Pero si mal no recuerdo le dices: "Shin-chan" a Shinji, "Iku-chan" a Ikakku, "Ken-chan" a Zaraki… y ¿Por qué a mi me dices "Yumi-kun"?

- Por que si te llamara "Yumi-chan" te pondrías feliz.

- Yachiru, eres una hipócrita.

- Mejor levántate y baja para que recibas tus regalos.

- Los veré después, todavía es muy temprano.

Yumichikka intentó acostarse otra vez, pero Yachiru hizo todo lo que tuvo a su alcance para evitarlo (Es decir, le quitó las cobijas), así que malhumorado, se levantó y caminó hasta el ropero en busca de ropa.

- Ya me voy a vestir, así que espérame abajo, Yachiru.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí, tú puedes cambiarte en el baño.

- Yachiru ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieras bajar sola a la sala?

- Nooooo.

- ¿Segura?

- Ehm… pues, el abuelo tiene visitas.

- ¿Qué? Pero tu siempre te llevas bien con todas las personas, bueno excepto con… ¡Kurotsouchi está aquí!

Yachiru asintió con la cabeza.

---- ----

- Bienvenido, Kurotsouchi, ¿A qué debo tu presencia tan temprano? No te esperaba hasta mañana.

- Yamamoto-sama, tengo negocios importantes que discutir con Ud. y simplemente no pueden esperar hasta mañana.

- ¿Qué tan "importantes"?

- Un acuerdo depende de ello.

- Entonces pasemos al estudio, ¿Nemu no vino contigo?

- Ella se quedó en el hotel resolviendo otros asuntos.

- Lástima, estoy seguro que a Yachiru le hubiera gustado verla.

---- ----

Bostezaba a medida que baja los escalones, la sala parecía estar vacía.

- Yachiru, ¿Éstas segura que lo viste? Parece que no hay nadie a…

Yumichikka tuvo que hacer una pausa al ver que una joven rubia con un extraño (y a su parecer ridículo) peinado entraba en la sala.

- Disculpen, no quise interrumpir su conversación.

- Yo te he visto antes.

- Creo que yo también – Yachiru y Yumichikka terminaron de bajar las escaleras y se sentaron en uno de los muebles de la sala sin dejar de observar a la joven – Vamos no te quedes ahí parada, siéntate.

Hiyori dudó, pero terminó por avanzar y sentarse en un sofá cercano, dejando algo sobre una mesa cercana.

- Yo…

- Shhh, no interrumpas, estamos tratando de recordar donde te hemos visto. ¿Tú que crees, Yumi-kun?

- Creo que lo tengo, ¿Ella no es la joven que vimos el otro día en la pista de hielo del centro? Hiya… Yahi… no, no era así… ¿Cómo era?

- Hiyori – Lo corrigió la propia Hiyori.

- Sí, tu eres la novia de Kira. Un momento, ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara tan fea?

- Por nada, ¿Pueden decirle a Kira que vine a verlo?

- Kira está durmiendo, aquí entre nos, es un tipo demasiado dormilón, creo que piensa que si duerme más se pondrá más "guapo", el pobre.

A Hiyori no le parecían nada graciosos los comentarios de ese Yumichikka, estaba tentado de silenciarlo con algún buen golpe cuando Yachiru saltó de su asiento y la señaló exageradamente con el dedo:

- ¡Tú estabas ese día en la casa de Tokyo, con Shinji!

Hiyori se quedó más desconcertada, a diferencia de Yumichikka que hablaba un japonés muy fluido, Yachiru hablaba coreano, así que "Tokyo" y "Shinji" fueron las únicas palabras que pudo entender.

- No hablas coreano ¿Verdad? – Hiyori negó con la cabeza – Lo que Yachiru dijo fue: "Tu estabas ese día en la casa de Tokyo con Shinji".

Hiyori siguió con cara de extrañada.

- Ehm, Shinji y yo pasamos varias veces las vacaciones en Tokyo, pero no recuerdo haberla visto.

- Ella tiene razón, Yachiru, te estás confundiendo con el día en que los vimos en la pista de skating del centro, además ella es la novia de Kira.

- ¡No! Ella no puede ser la novia de Kira.

- Por que dices esas cosas, Yachiru.

- Porque es la verdad, ella no puede ser novia de Kira.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Hiyori tuvo que interrumpir al ver lo serios que se pusieron Yachiru y Yumichikka.

- Yachiru dice que no puedes ser la novia de Kira.

Hiyori sonrió. Era más que obvio que a la familia de Kira no le agradara ella, pero ya no le importaba, estaba allí para hablar con Kira y devolverle el anillo. Yachiru respiró hondo, como si lo que fuera a decir le costara mucho trabajo (y vaya que lo era, pues apenas llevaba algunas semanas aprendiendo japonés)

- Hiyori no novia de Kira, porque Hiyori es la prometida de Shinji.

* * *

**Ya sé que la mayoría se lo esperaba, mujajaja…**

**Uchiha Katze… **"After Dark" quedó en cuarto lugar, y "Velónica"… adivina XD… disculpa la demora y gracias por votar :)

**PJopE… Yo **opino lo mismo ¡KUBO-SENSEI, NO PUEDES MATAR AL LINDO SHIRO-CHAN! y te cuento que "Ichirin no hana" quedó en tercer lugar… XD

**Flerasgard… **Oh, muchas gracias por votar, me estaba cuadriculando la cabeza porque no podia decidir cual merecía el primer lugar, en cuanto al fic, thanks a lot por seguir leyendolo ;)

**MyStErY MaYuChAn… **Tienes razón… ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Byakuya si lo tuviese en frente?... Domo Arigatou por votar por los openings (a mi tambien me encanta Technolife XD)

**Susky Uchiha… **Bienvenida, y como sugerencia, si alguna parte no te gusta, no la leas, no me voy a molestar por eso XD, y como siempre digo ¡ICHIxRUKI FOREVER!

**Kari-chan17… **Que halago, le das una miradita extra a mi fic antes de tus tareas!!!... la bioquimica nunca fue de mis cursos favoritos, pero es algo difícil, no te descuides XD… Bienvenida :)

**Liss 33… **En lo personal, mi opening preferido tambien es el número 2, Takuya canta tan lindo, y además fue él quien escribió la letra de la canción AHHHH….

**Rukia Uchiha… **A la mayoría le ha gustada la parte final del capitulo, donde Ichigo y Rukia se conocen XD… y por cierto, Asterix esta entre el 5to y el 6to lugar, lo cuál es una lástima pues es uno de mis openings favoritos…

**Kasumi ****chan… **Esperoque el retorno al presente te haya gustado, y apoyo la moción ¡IchiRuki! ¡IchiRuki! ¡IchiRuki!

**Sakura Selene… **Ten por seguro que darán con la cura, de por sí ya existe el Tamiflu (creo que así se escribe XD) Me dejaste ò ó cuando escribiste: "Creo que todo esta tan friamente calculado que hasta cierto punto da miedo"… mujajajaja

**Sasume Himura… **A mi tambien me gusta Asterix, pero usé varios foros y pregunte a todas las personas que pude, le daré tu mensaje a Gin: "Olvida a Hisana, Rangiku te quiere y es mejor", bye bye

**Story Love… **Eres de las pocas que disfrutaron el ByaxHisana… ¡Me siento feliz!, este capítulo es más un cierre de temporada, espero que te guste también ;)

**Haruhi Kurosaki… **Ah… si te contara lo de Tonight Tonight… a veces pienso que recargo mucho el fic y eso termina por hacerlo pesado, y según los spoilers del manga. Parece que Kubo sama nos tiene una sorpresa (Habrá que ver si los spoilers son ciertos)

**Naoko Tendo… **Si supieras lo que Renji e Inoue se traen bajo la manga… aunque lo de Renji ya se los mostré (bueno la mayor parte) lo de Inoue… seguro se caen para atrás y me mandan amenazas de muerte XD

**Bueno, basta de comerciales y a terminar con el capítulo****…**

* * *

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, y aprovechando que todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, bajó por las escaleras de servicio y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de servicio:

- ¿Piensas irte sin despedirte de tus amigos?

Ocultando el nerviosismo por saberse descubierto.

- Me parece que es lo mejor, si lo supieran no me dejarían ir.

- Supongo que sí… ¿A dónde piensas ir, Hirako?

- Aún no lo sé, por ahora solo quiero salir de Korea antes de que mi abuelo se entere, y recuerda, prometiste no decirle a nadie.

- Lo intentaré, buen viaje, amigo.

---- ----

Yachiru no hablaba japonés pero aquellas palabras, Hiyori las había entendido demasiado bien…

- Ella no habla japonés, seguro se equivocó ¿No es así?

Yumichikka habló un rato con Yachiru, y luego volvió a hablar con Hiyori:

- Ella insiste en repetir lo que te dijo, está convencida de que eres la prometida de Shinji, pero eso no es posible, después de todo tu no eres descendiente de una importante familia japonesa ¿Verdad?

Ahora era Hiyori la que se quedó en silencio, su madre llegó a ser campeona nacional de skating pero no era de familia acomodada… hasta que… bueno, ella nunca se preocupó por averiguar si el bastardo de su padre era de buena familia o no…

- ¿Y bien? – Insistió Yumichikka.

- No lo sé, no he visto a mi tutor por años. – Y su cara reflejaba gran incomodidad por hablar de algo así ante unos extraños.

- ¿Cuando dices "tutor" hablas de tu padre?

Hiyori volvió a asentir con la cabeza, realmente no sabía que más decir. Las tres personas en esa habitación intercambiaban miradas sin atinar a decir nada. Fue entonces cuando aquel silencio fue alterado por gritos que provenían de la pequeña salita del recibidor, era más que obvio que dos personas discutían.

- ¡Tú eres un gusano traidor! ¡Esperaste a que me fuera ese día para cambiar los acuerdos que hice con Yamamoto-sama!

- Tranquilízate, Maryuri-san.

- ¡No tienes derecho de llamarme por mi nombre! ¡Y no creas que te saldrás con la tuya!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mejor ve y habla con Yamamoto-sama tú mismo, yo me voy.

Maryuri salió muy molesto de la residencia de Yamamoto, atraídos por la curiosidad, los tres jóvenes se habían deslizado detrás de una puerta para escuchar la singular conversación de los dos hombres, en cuanto Maryuri se marchó, Hiyori salió de su "escondite":

- ¿Kisuke?

Reconociendo la voz, se dio vuelta lentamente, y con una sonrisa muy "tonta":

- Hola, Hiyori-chan… no esperaba verte por aqu…

Él fue interrumpido (y se quedó sin aire) después de que Hiyori le diera una patada en el estómago, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes:

- Yo debería preguntarte que demonios haces tú aquí.

- Vaya, no has cambiado nada… Hiyori-chan.

- Responde, Kisuke.

- Solo vine a traerle esto a Yamamoto-sama – Abrió su portafolios y sacó un sobre mediano y ancho – Son tus documentos para mañana.

- Entonces… es cierto.

Urahara se extrañó por la expresión de Hiyori, no necesitó preguntarle a nadie para saber lo que pasaba.

- Creí que Shinji te lo había dicho.

Hiyori apretó con furia el sobre entre sus manos.

- Shinji lo sabía…

- Él lo sabía desde el día en que se conocieron en el jardín de la mansión de Yamamoto-sama en Japón, al parecer era muy curioso y escuchó una conversación que tuve con su abuelo.

- No puede ser…

Una extraña melodía interrumpió la conversación, Hiyori introdujo una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó su móvil:

**- ¿Si?**

**- ****¡Hiyori! ¿En dónde estás?**

**- ****Ehm… Lisa, ahora no puedo cont…**

**- ¡Hiyori, Ichigo me debía un favor y lo obligué decirme a donde se fue Shinji!**

**- Lisa… no entiendo lo que quieres decirme****…**

**- Hiyori, escúchame, Hirako se irá de Korea, ya debe estar ****en el aeropuerto, trataremos de detenerlo pero estamos muy lejos… ¿Hiyori? ¿Hiyori estás ahí?**

Hiyori dejó caer su móvil, y salió corriendo por la puerta.

---- ----

"_**Último llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo rumbo a Tokyo-Japón de las 9:45am, el embarque se realizará por la puerta número 14"**_

Shinji miró su reloj preocupado, tardó en migraciones más de la cuenta, y aún le faltaba pagar la tasa de embarque, y para variar la fila avanzaba lentamente. Suspiró tratando alejar pensamientos que podrían hacer que se retractara de su decisión. Miró otra vez el reloj. Un segundo después un objeto desconocido lo golpeó con fuerza en un lado de la cabeza tumbándolo en el suelo. Estaba aturdido, pero oyó pasos acercándose a él a toda prisa y luego sintió como alguien lo levantaba por el cuello de su abrigo gritando: "¡ERES UN IDIOTA, SHINJI!", contempló unos ojos marrones cubiertos de lágrimas, era ella: "Hiyori.."

* * *

**(Suspiro) Al fin… creí que no podría acomodar todo en el menor número de palabras XD… pido las disculpas del caso a las personas que no les agradan los Vaizards (A mi sí me gustan XD) y a los que esper****aron que actualizara el sábado, ando medio resfriada y eso puede ser molestoso cof cof cof**

**De ahora en adelante, busquen el fic como: ****내****자신의****백야드****경주 낮**

**Y nos leemos la próxima semana, con el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada****, para los que no lo sabían, el opening que le hice a la 3ra temporada era como el "resumen" de toda la temporada… y si no lo sabían, pues veánlo.**

**En un par de semanas espero tener listo el opening de la cuarta y última de las temporadas... solo espero ponder manejar tantos personajes que ando metiendo XD... me faltaron Chad, Ganju y los Yamada...  
**

**Como siempre digo, es un placer escribir para ustedes,**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P  
**


	38. El Problema

_

* * *

_

.

Ése era su último día allí. El último día en el lugar donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzaba a sentir que encajaba… y el último día en que la vería. Mientras recorría con nostalgia los alrededores tratando de memorizar cada lugar, cada rincón, trataba de olvidar las últimas palabras que intercambió con ella:

_- __Disculpa Rin-chan, pero no podré acompañarte a la exhibición de mañana…_

_Sin dejar de __hojear unos libros con muchas ilustraciones._

_- __¿Y eso porqué?_

_- __Porque… si lo has olvidado hoy es el último día que vendré a clases._

_Levantando la cabeza para hojear un calendario colgado en un pared cercana._

_- Uhm… es cierto. Supongo que me escribirás de vez en cuando, ¿Verdad? – Y luego volvió a sumergirse en los libros._

_Apenas le dio una fugaz mirada, __¿En qué momento él dejó de ser importante para ella? _

_- __Rin-chan, yo quería saber si…_

_- __¡Tsubokura! El profesor Moyima quiera hablar contigo, creo que es sobre la exhibición de mañana._

_- Gracias, Keita-kun, iré en seguida. __– Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando recordó que no estaba sola – Lo siento, pero todavía tengo muchos pendientes para la exhibición de mañana, hablamos luego._

_La vio salir a toda prisa__, llena de energías. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia la salida pensando: "Mañana estaré a miles de kilómetros… y ni siquiera me dejaste decirte lo que siento"._

Pasó el resto de la tarde recorriendo las principales calles de Londres, después de casi 3 años viviendo allá, había aprendido a recorrerlas sin perderse. Le hubiera gustado que ella le correspondiera al menos una vez, y que no pusiera sus asuntos por encima de él. Con su hermano ocurría algo similar, sólo apareció un día diciendo que tenían que viajar de urgencia a un país lejano… y él no tuvo el valor de decirle que no, que quería quedarse allí. Continuó caminando hasta llegar al que ya no sería su hogar, la puerta se abrió de golpe:

- ¿En dónde te había metido? El avión sale en una hora, apenas y tenemos tiempo para – Contempló la expresión vacía en el rostro del joven - ¿Ocurre algo?

Sonrió, después de todo su hermano era la única persona en el mundo que se preocupaba de verdad por él.

- No pasa nada, hermano, por cierto ¿Cómo es Seoul?

**

* * *

**

**내****자신의****백야드****경주 낮****: ****사랑하는당신은**

**38. El Problema**

"_El amor comienza cuando dos personas se encuen__tran" _

* * *

Ichigo sostenía en brazos a Rukia mientras subía las escaleras para llevarla hasta su habitación, mientras su padre con un extraño atuendo y unos abanicos le hacía sugestivas "arengas"… luego de fruncir el ceño como nunca antes lo había hecho, y aprovechando que su padre tenía la guardia baja, lo envió a volar con una patada. Yuzu se apresuró a ver como estaba Ishin mientras Rukia sonreía divertida, mientras jugueteaba como niña pequeña con el pequeño peluche de Chappy que él le regaló cuando fue a recogerla del hospital. Luego de dejarla instalada en la habitación, regresó a la sala para recoger los regalos que Byakuya y Renji le habían enviado a Rukia al hospital… lo más llamativo de todo era el odioso peluche extra gigante de Chappy que Renji había llevado… de haberlo sabido él hubiera comprado uno muchísimo más grande. Mientras contemplaba con el mayor odio imaginable al indefenso artículo de felpa, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo desviar la mirada hacia el grupo de personas que se dirigía a la sala:

- No puedo creer que no estuvieran por ningún lado. – Comentó Lisa muy disgustada.

- Al menos sabemos que Hiyori lo alcanzó en el aeropuerto – Le dijo Rose para tranquilizarla – Ah, hola Ichigo.

- ¿C-cómo están? Ehm ¿Lograron encontrar a Hirako?

De que tenía razones para sentirse nervioso, las tenía, pues él le había prestado el dinero a Hirako y prácticamente les ocultó lo de su viaje hasta que Lisa y Rose, preocupados porque ni Hirako ni Hiyori estaban en casa, lo obligaron a contarles todo.

- Cuando íbamos camino al aeropuerto recibimos una llamada de Hiyori, al parecer lo había encontrado, pero como nos estaba llamando de un teléfono público no terminamos la conversación, así que apenas llegamos los buscamos por todos lados pero nada – Respondió Lisa mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

- Tal vez se fueron a conversar a algún lado… - Comentó Ichigo, tratando de romper la tensión del ambiente.

-No, Ichigo-kun. Yo creo que lo más probable es que Hiyori lo haya golpeado hasta matarlo y ahora esté buscando un lugar donde esconder el cuerpo.

Un aura sombría cayó sobre todos los presentes, quienes miraban atónitos a Mashiro, quien tras decir tan aterradoras palabras, empezó a jugar con el Chappy gigante que estaba tirado en medio de la sala.

- ¡Kensei, controla a Mashiro! ¡Has que deje de decir tonterías!

- ¡Mashiro es libre de decir lo que le venga en gana, Lisa!… Además creo que hay algo de cierto en sus palabras…

Todos intercambiaron miradas, bueno, Hiyori solía ser algo violenta… no, ella era extremadamente violenta con Hirako (y todos consideraban que era un milagro que él no muriera con tantas palizas) y poco a poco se fueron retirando hacia sus habitaciones tratando de no imaginar, sin mucho éxito, a Hiyori estrangulando a Hirako y luego arrastrando el cuerpo por la nieva en busca de un lugar para sepultarlo. Entonces Ichigo se quedó solo otra vez… con el odioso muñeco extragrande de Chappy cortesía de Renji, sin mucho ánimo, y con todo el desgano que tenía, lo sujetó por una oreja y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, cuidando que el peluche ofensor se golpeara con cada cosa que encontraba en su camino.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

Salió de la cocina entre bostezos, la noche anterior se había trasnochado con sus primos celebrando anticipadamente el cumpleaños de Yumichikka… y esa mañana la mansión de su abuelo era un alboroto total con gente por todos lados preparando la fiesta de esa noche.

- Es casi la una de la tarde, realmente no tienes modales, Kira.

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que ayer me excedí un poco con la bebida.

- ¡Izu-chan trata de justificarse… pero en realidad es un dormilón!

Coreó Yachiru mientras escapaba de los cojines que Kira le lanzaba sin mucha puntería. Tras varios intentos fallidos, Kira optó por sentarse en el sofá de un solo cuerpo.

- Por lo visto este año también recibiste muchos regalos, Yumichikka.

- ¡Así es, Yumi-kun recibió muchísimos regalos!

- Y obviamente Yachiru me ayudó a abrirlos. Quedó encantada con unos chocolates suizos y unos muñecos de felpa.

- P-pero no se supone que son tus regalos…

- Kira, para el tiempo que llevamos en esta familia me extraña que no sepas que prefiero darle a Yachiru las cosas que no me gustan en lugar de dejarlas empolvándose en algún lugar… Además estoy seguro que Yachiru les dará un buen uso.

- ¡Así se habla, Yumi-kun!

Kira observaba desganado como Yachiru elegía cosas de entre la pila de regalos de Yumichikka, de haber sabido que no le gustaban los chocolates suizos le habría comprado otra cosa. Tratando de distraerse recorrió la sala con la vista para apreciar mejor los adornos que ya habían sido colocados hasta que un objeto brillante llamó su atención. A unos pasos de él, sobre una mesita un aro resplandecía, lo reconoció en el acto, aún así se puso de pie para acercarse y sujetarlo con una mano, absorto:

- ¿Quién dejó esto aquí?

Extrañados por la repentina seriedad en la voz de Kira:

- Hiyori-chan lo dejó allí esta mañana.

- ¿Hiyori estuvo aquí?... ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?

Yumichikka se apresuró a silenciar a Yachiru, si dejaba que ella hablara las cosas podrían ponerse desagradables, aunque en cierto modo la situación lo sería para Kira:

- Ella vino a hablar contigo, pero Yachiru empezó a decir que la había visto antes y yo le dije que seguro la recordaba del incidente del otro día en la pista de hielo, pero Yachiru se puso terca e insistió en que la había visto en otro lado y no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo hasta que oímos voces de personas discutiendo en el recibidor.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no me avisaran?

- Todo, Kira. Los que discutían en la sala eran Kurotsochi Maryuri y Urahara Kisuke… el padre de Hiyori.

A Kira le tomó una milésima de segundo procesar aquella información.

- ¡Qué! – Tratando de mantener la calma - No… eso no es posible, ella se apellida "Sarugaki" no "Urahara".

- Pues si era posible, y no me veas así que no sé bien como es que ella terminó siendo hija de Kisuke, además ella nos dijo que iba a devolverte el anillo de todos modos.

- No puede ser… esto debe ser una broma…

Zafándose de la "mordaza" que era la mano de Yumichikka:

- No es una broma, Hiyori-chan es la prometida de Shinji, y se van a casar mañana.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¿Lograste averiguar todos los nombres? Tousen.

- Sí, Aizen-sama, mañana a primera hora los tendrá en sus manos, yo mismo se los llevaré.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, y siento hacerte trabajar cuando todavía estás convaleciente.

- Para mí no es ninguna molestia, Aizen-sama.

- Ya veo, hasta mañana, entonces.

Colgó el teléfono y sonrió complacido, Gin había reunido a los representantes de las transnacionales europeas en tiempo record y Tousen había conseguido los nombres de los socios con los que contaba Yamamoto para salvar su compañía… ilusos, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba lo que pasaría, y por ahora, los dejaría creer que llevaban la delantera, por lo menos hasta el día de la boda de Ukitake y Unohana.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Aquella mañana sintió como si hubiera despertado en la "dimensión desconocida", aún era temprano y todos (excepto él, obviamente) se encontraban en el estudio, muy concentrados revisando unos papeles.

- ¿Qué-es-tá-pa-san-do-a-quí? – Cuidando en poner énfasis en cada sílaba.

- Shhh, ¿No ves que estamos ocupados, Noitra?

Si hubiera tenido un espejo hubiera visto su propia cara alargarse ante la respuesta de Stark… el más ocioso del grupo acababa de decirle que "estaba ocupado".

- Tsk… ¿Y a dónde fue Grimmjow?

- Tuvo que regresar a París de emergencia, pero se llevó los documentos para revisarlos durante el vuelo – Respondió Ulquiorra con extrema seriedad y luego le alcanzó un sobre grande – Aizen-eorobun envío éste para ti.

Noitra sujetó aquel sobre con cierta aversión… los papeleos eran aburridos y hasta cierto punto desagradables, para él, mientras menos información obtenía de sus "víctimas" era mejor. Aún así decidió ojear aquellos documentos en busca de algo tan interesante como para tener a todos despiertos y atentos. Pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El sobre solo contenía los ítems del acuerdo para la conformación de la transnacional "Las noches"… de por sí el nombre que eligió Aizen era ridículo… hastiado dejó caer el sobre y salió a la calle a dar una vuelta… algo de aire podría ayudarlo a olvidar ese estúpido sobre.

Sin saber bien como, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el puente Hagw. La vista no estaba tan mal, desde allí podía observar como las casas pasaban, con solo cruzar el puente, de ser edificios y multifamiliares a enormes residencias algunas con extravagante decoración… Gin sabía elegir bien en donde comprar buenas casas… permaneció como media hora allí, el cielo estaba cubierto por grises nubes pero nada de nieve… una buena mañana para hacer un viaje en avión. Lentamente se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguirme, Nelliel?

Ella, que se encontraba a unos metros de él, sin inmutarse a pesar de la forma amenazadora como Noitra la miraba, solo dijo una palabra:

- Siempre.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! – Ahora Noitra estaba realmente irritado - ¡No tuviste nada que ver ese día, así que lárgate!

- No es por eso que lo hago.

- ¡Entonces deja de molestarme! ¡Tú presencia me enferma!

Ella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, se acercó un par de pasos:

- Noitra, ¿Por qué insistes en hacerle daño a esas personas?

- Tsk… Ahora vas a decirme que debo preocuparme por los demás ¿No?... Todos ellos solo son débiles, y por eso los aplastaré como insectos.

- Eres cruel, Noitra.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Al fin dices algo con sentido! – Acompañando estas ácidas palabras con burlescos aplausos antes de iniciar el camino de regreso a través del puente.

- ¡Tú familia te dio el poder para que continuaras con los sueños de tu padre!

- ¡Entonces ese es el problema! ¡Yo no comparto sus sueños, y si tengo la posibilidad de arruinar otras compañías, lo haré! ¡¿Me escuchaste, Nelliel Tu Odderswank?! ¡Voy a destruir a todos los que pueda!

- Entonces no me dejas más remedio… Noitra.

- ¡JA!... Si es necesario, destruiré a tu familia también, Nelliel.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Luego de dar unos golpes a la puerta, la abrió haciendo una maniobra para equilibrar la bandeja que sostenía en su otra mano y entró en la habitación:

- Hey, ¿Por qué no estás descansando?

- Me aburrí de estar en la cama sin hacer nada, además con tu portátil se pueden hacer cosas muy interesantes – Respondió Rukia desde el escritorio en donde parecía muy complacida manipulando la laptop de Ichigo.

- Si estabas aburrida podías encender la televisión y ver ese tonto programa de conejos – increpó Ichigo dejando la bandeja a un lado de la laptop – Un momento, ¿Cómo llegó esto hasta aquí?

- Simple, la traje yo. Y por cierto no es un programa de "conejos", es el programa de Chappy y ya terminó hace un buen rato.

- Entonces la recomendación del médico de "hacer reposo" la mandas por un tubo – acomodó una silla para sentarse al lado de Rukia – ¿Y qué se supone que es tan interesante?

- Encontré algunas notas en las secciones de sociales de algunas revistas sobre la boda de Ukitake-sama y Unohana-san… ¿Sabías que Unohana administraba una industria farmacoquímica en Londres?

- Supongo que era una de las empresas de Yamamoto.

- Te equivocas, Ichigo. Ella era médico de cabecera de Yamamoto-sama, y lo asesoraba con algunos asuntos, pero ésta empresa era de ella.

- Bueno… eso daría más sentido a lo que está ocurriendo.

- Si lo dices por la corporación que quieren formar mi ni-sama y los demás con Yamamoto-sama, es muy probable… pero yo iba al hecho de que tal vez Unohana-san adquirió esa empresa farmacoquímica para buscar una medicina que cure la enfermedad de Ukitake-sama.

- Eso también se oye razonable… - respondió Ichigo con un tono de voz cansado, antes de tomar un poco de jugo de uno de los vasos que estaba sobre la bandeja.

- ¿Estás molesto por algo?

- No.

- Ni-sama me contó que tuvieron problemas con la compañía de tu padre el día en que me accidenté, supongo que de haberlo sabido habrías ido a apoyar como Ishida en lugar de quedarte conmigo…

- ¡Claro que no!... Rukia, mi viejo sabe cuidarse además no está solo, tiene más ayuda de la que te imaginas.

- ¿Entonces que está pasando?

Intercambiaron miradas y Rukia pudo ver claramente la duda en los ojos de Ichigo, decidió, sin importar lo que fuera, que descubriría que le estaba pasando.

- Ichigo, ¿Tan grave es que no quieres decirme?

- Si Byakuya no se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, ahora la compañía de mi padre estaría en bancarrota… esos tipos actúan en serio, realmente quieren acabar con todo lo que guarde relación con Yamamoto, y aún no tenemos idea de cómo se enteraron de las negociaciones de mi padre con Yamamoto.

- Pero las cosas están bien ahora ¿No?

- Mientras no sepamos quien le proporciona información a nuestros enemigos, ya no sabemos ni en quien podemos confiar.

- ¿Y si fuera solo un señuelo para dividirlos?... Tal vez eligieron la compañía de tu padre al azar o porque estaban haciendo negociaciones con Ukitake-sama.

- Eso fue lo mismo que dijo Yamamoto, antes de anunciar que las negociaciones continuarían, pero no me convence, yo creo que hay un soplón.

Silencio.

- Ichigo, yo creo que Yamamoto-sama tiene razón, y no es porque haya pensado igual que yo, sino porque él no sería el hombre más poderoso de Korea si no supiera lo que está haciendo.

Ichigo no le respondió, solo permaneció inmóvil recostado en el respaldar de la silla con la cabeza levemente levantada, como mirando algún punto imaginario en el techo… algo le preocupaba al punto de ocultárselo a Rukia. Si ella pudiera entrar en su mente habría visto (y oído) lo que tenía a Ichigo tan preocupado… La noche después del accidente de Rukia, Ichigo llamó a su padre, y se enteró de todo lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir con las clínicas… fueron momentos muy estresantes, y después de que su padre le aseguró que todo estaba bien, justo cuando empezaba a sentirse más tranquilo, recibió una llamaba de Byakuya… algo totalmente inesperado, pues no recordaba haberle dado su número de móvil, y más desconcertante aún, fueron las palabras que él le dijo: _"Pase lo que pase, no dejes a Rukia sola"_… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la agradable sensación de los labios de Rukia sobre los suyos, algo a lo que no podía resistirse, pero aquel beso duró menos de lo que él hubiera deseado…

- Rukia… - Medio en tono de protesta.

- Lo siento, pero aún estoy convaleciente – Le dijo en tono burlón y con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la frente y empezar a comer lo que había en la bandeja.

La observó sin saber que tenía una expresión de tonto enamorado, estaba convencido de lo importante que era Rukia para él, y aunque Byakuya no le hubiera pedido cuidar de ella, él ya había decidido que la protegería siempre, porque ella era todo para él.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Yoruichi viajó a China a conversar con los representantes de su familia… necesitaban más apoyo del que creyeron inicialmente para constituir un consorcio lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerle frente a su más reciente "amenaza" (Bueno, aún no sabían que nombre utilizaría el consorcio adversario).Claro que él también había tenido sus propias preocupaciones, supuso que alguna compañía aliada sería atacada, pero jamás imaginó que sería la red de clínicas de los Kurosaki, una de las compañías más sólidas… y luego estaba el asunto de la boda de su "no" hija, a estas alturas ya había tirado la toalla en tratar de convencerla de que lo tratara como a un padre, así que todas sus esperanzas estaban concentradas en el hijo que tendría con Yoruichi… de forma que apenas recibió la llamada de Yoruichi avisándole que estaba en camino y que llegaría por la noche, salió a toda prisa a comprar flores y se plantó en el aeropuerto, hasta que el vuelo llegara.

Cuando anunciaron un retraso de 30 minutos decidió hacer una llamada, pero el número al que llamó se encontraba fuera del área de roaming. Algo aburrido, decidió dar una vuelta por las tiendas del piso superior del aeropuerto, y luego regresó al salón preferencial de espera (Trabajar para Yamamoto le daba una serie de privilegios).

- ¡Kisuke-kun!

- ¿Uh? – Observando a su interlocutora y poniendo un tono fingido de voz - Hola, Yachiru-chan… Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.

Luego de estudiar meticulosamente a Urahara, y con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Qué flores tan lindas! ¿Son para tu "esposa"?

- Bueno, algo así – Inner Urahara _"Trata de pasarse de lista, aún no ha respondido mi pregunta"_ – Ehm, Yachiru-chan, ¿Por qué estás sola en un lugar público?

- Te equivocas, no estoy sola… estaba con Ken-chan hasta que a él se le antojó ir por una bebida y ya pasó como media hora que no regresa ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Inner Urahara: _"Seguramente Zaraki anda extraviado por ahi" _– Yo creo que está bien, ya sabes como es él, siempre se toma su tiempo para llegar a un lugar.

- Vaya, parece que su charla está entretenida.

- Y-yoruichi… - Apresurándose a entregarle las flores junto a un fugaz beso en los labios – Me alegra que estés de vuelta. ¿Y cómo está tu…? – En ese momento se percató de que Yoruichi no estaba sola, así que estendió una mano e intentó saludar amigablemente – Ha pasado tiempo Soi…

- ¡No se atreva a fingir que le agrada mi compañía! – Le respondió airadamente la joven acompañante de Yoruichi al mismo tiempo que dejaba a Urahara con la mano extendida – Y de antemano le advierto que no lo considero digno de la señorita Yoruichi, no sólo le arruinó la figura, además ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de acompañarla y hablar con su familia.

- Basta, Soifong – Le regañó Yoruichi – No tienes motivos para inmiscuirte en mis asuntos personales, te enviaron aquí como mi asistente, además… - Cambiando su actitud seria a una burlona – Cualquiera que te oyera hablar así pensaría que estás celosa.

- ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera… y menos de ese tipejo!

Yoruichi empezó a reír, siempre le causaban gracia las diferentes formas como Soifong reaccionaba ante sus bromas… y lo asociaba al hecho de que su nueva asistente era demasiado seria. Luego de algunos segundos, cuando ya estaba más calmada:

- Uhm, me pareció que Yachiru estaba por aquí.

Luego de buscar con la vista por los alrededores:

- Ella estaba aquí hace un momento, pero no me dijo a qué había venido.

- Tal vez Yamamoto la envió para verificar que volviera a tiempo – Estiró los brazos, desperezándose – Kisuke, mejor vamos a recoger el equipaje para irnos, estoy cansada.

- Tienes razón. Si desea Soifong, podrías quedarte con nosotros, tenemos una casa en las afueras de…

- ¡No, no soporto verlos juntos! Además los Shihoin conversaron con el señor Yamamoto y arreglaron que me quedara en su casa.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Yachiru caminaba distraídamente hablando por celular, y por esas cosas de la vida se le antojó uno de los dulces que llevaba en el bolso y haciendo malabares (pues su móvil no tenía handsfree) logró sacarlo, pero aún le quedaba quitarle la envoltura (sé lo que están pensando, debió colgar y luego comer los dulces que quisiera, pero bueno, no lo hizo así), estaba tan concentrada que no se fijó que un carrito cargado de maletas (muchas maletas) se acercaba peligrosamente, hasta que la golpeó y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Alguien apuntó la placa del camión?

- D-disculpe, ¿Está bien? – Dijo un extraño adolescente que emergió de la parte de atrás del carrito de maletas, antes de tropezar con un "algo" desconocido y caer aparatosamente al suelo seguido del carrito de maletas (es decir, quedó sepultado entre sus propias maletas).

3… 2… 1… Yachiru estalló en carcajadas, la persona que se suponía que iba a ayudarla se había caído de la forma más tonta al suelo frente a ella. Tras varios minutos, Yachiru se puso de pie y se acercó al joven:

- Vaya que eres torpe, y no deberías poner tantas maletas en un carrito, por eso no me viste.

- Lo siento – Le respondió mientras hacía una reverencia y empezaba a acomodar sus maletas otra vez en el carrito - ¿No se hizo daño?

- No, estoy bien – Notando una caja muy bonita en el suelo y recogiéndola - ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Eh?... B-bueno… eso… no es nada, pensaba dárselo a alguien como regalo de despedida pero no pude, seguro se echó a perder con la caída, será mejor tirarlo.

Movida por la curiosidad, Yachiru abrió la caja y encontró un pequeño pastel. La decoración, efectivamente, se había echado a perder, pero olía tan bien que Yachiru le dio una mordida.

- Uhmm… estó esfta delicisho… ¿Quién lho hisho? – Obviamente con la boca llena.

Con un leve sonrojo: Lo hice yo.

- ¡Increíble! No pareces más que un chico tonto. Si no te molesta ¿Puedo llevarme a casa lo que queda de pastel? Quiero invitarle un pedazo a mi abuelo, a Ken-chan, a Yumi-kun porque hoy es su cumpleaños, a Izu-chan para que no esté enojado, a Iku-chan…

- N-no creo que alcance para tantas personas.

- No importa, me lo llevaré de todos modos, por cierto mi nombre es Yachiru Kusajishi.

Haciendo una leve reverencia: Hanatarou Yamada.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**

* * *

**

**Hora de los comerciales…**

**Sasume Himura**… Yo feliz de que te gustara el capitulo anterior (y ojalá éste también, viene con sorpresa al final XD) Es bueno sabe que a alguien le gusta el HitsuHina… demo… no me odies dentro de dos capítulos, ONEGAI!!

**Naoko Tendo**… Claro que Ichigo va a pedir aclaración pero eso es irrelevante, por ahora, mujajajaja… sobre el HitsuHina… si mis cálculos son buenos, sabrás que pasa en dos capítulos :P

**MiStErY MaYuChAn**… KAWAIII!!! Que tal review XD… ujum ujum… Me alegra que te gustaran las escenas Ichirukistas, Renji se porta así porque necesitaba a alguien que le haga la vida de cuadritos al IchiRuki y con Inoue no era suficiente XD… Byakuya andaba ocupado salvando la empresa del padre de Ichigo (¡qué tierno! Pero hubo una razón para eso… ya sabrás más adelante) igual la visito y le regaló diez mil cosas… Y la canción ganadora de la encuesta, o sea, la canción considerada el mejor opening de Bleach y por ende la más emblemática de la serie, con 209 votos, TECHNOLIFE de UVERworld… ¡Te amo Takuya! Cof cof ignora eso último XD

**PJopE**… Te puedo enviar a Kira después de los planes que tengo para él, ¿No te has preguntado de lo que puede ser capaz un hombre con deseo de venganza?... eso fue un spoiler ;D en cuanto a la parte "censurada" de Inoue, aún no me decido en ponerla o cambiarla… creeme, aún quiero vivir… por cierto, deberíamos formar un club de fans de personajes masculinos de Bleach…

**Haruhi Kurosaki**… Technolife barrió con todas por varios votos, menos con Velónica que quedó en segundo lugar, y si quieres saber que pasa con Ichigo y Rukia, sigue leyendo… líneas abajo encontrarás una sorpresa… buhahahaha

**Kasumi-chan**… Creo que si el fic no tuviera partes Ichirukistas hace rato lo dejaba de escribir XD… claro que a veces me da por experimentar con otras parejitas para variar, pero al final siempre vuelvo a caer en el IchiRuki XD gracias por seguir leyendo ;)

**Uchiha Katze**… Ah, Xavi, si supieras, últimamente ya no sé que más hacer para que el fic no deje de tener el toque "¿Y ahora que pasará?" pero bueno, para el número de capitulos (38 OMC!!!) se van agotando las ideas… pero ha sido divertido escribirlo :) read you…

**Flerasgard**… Ah, me pones en un dilema… así que pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para que la cuarta temporada sea la mejor de todas XD… Yo creo que Renji está haciendo un buen trabajo con eso de la duda… pues duda es duda XD

**Sakura Selene**… Matsumoto no es tan mala, solo está frustrada la pobre (la culpa la tiene Gin) en cuanto a Aizen, Toushiro y Hinamori, obviamente se encuentran en la boda de Ukitake… y en la primer parte de ese capitulo se contará que pasó la noche que Hinamori estuvo desaparecida… solo ten paciencia ;)

**Koraru-san**… TE EXTRAÑABA, al igual que a Xdoll (ya me preguntaba: ¿Se habrá aburrido del fic?) así que estoy feliz como una marmota de que sigas leyendo, con saber que estás ahí, me basta :) por cierto, ami tambien me "cae bien" Byakuya XD… ;)

**Nelira**… En mi país ya confirmaron un caso de influenza AH1N1, ahora están evaluando otros 2, solo espero que no nos obliguen a quedarnos encerrados en nuestras casas porque sería un caos (aparte que nadie le hace caso al gobierno XD) y la finalidad NO es hacer que odien a Renji (a mi también me cae bien el pelirrojo tatuado) pero él tenía el perfil adecuado para darle celos a Ichi, después de Kaien XD… ¿Por qué Rukia siempre está rodeada de chicos guapos y musculosos?... La envidio XD

**Story Love**…Muchisisisimos "Thanks"... tu review llegó un día que andaba medio depre y me hizo reir XD... gracias por seguir leyendo, y te debo para el siguiente capitulo más IchiRuki... aunque hay una pequeñita sorpresita casi al final... una muy pequeñita... ;)

**Ahora sí, volvamos al fic:**

* * *

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

El domingo se convirtió en un día muy estresante debido a dos razones fundamentales: PRIMERA, Shinji y Hiyori no aparecían por ningún lado, así que cerca de mediodía, se suspendió la boda. SEGUNDO, Ishida, Tatsuki e Inoue decidieron hacerle una visita a Rukia en la tarde, coincidiendo con la también inesperada visita de Renji… lo que traía a Ichigo de un humor atroz.

- Creo que es mejor si nos quedamos en la sala, dudo mucho que entremos todos en el dormitorio de Kuchiki-san.

- Tienes razón, Ishida, pasen a la sala y pónganse cómodos, yo iré a avisarle a Rukia.

Ichigo se apresuró a subir las escaleras, los demás se acomodaron en los muebles de la sala. No pasó mucho cuando oyeron voces y pasos antes que un grupo bastante peculiar de personas cruzaran por la sala:

- Por eso creo que debe hacerse así, es nuestra última presentación, y aunque ni Hirako ni Hiyori se encuentren, debemos tratar de ejecutar el programa completo.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo, Hachi, porque tu no patinas…

- Solo trataba de hacer que nuestro grupo quedara bien con los contratistas – Respondió Hachigen con una leve aura deprimida.

- Ignora a Mashiro, y mejor démonos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo a Yong sang… será la última vez que nos presentemos en el Gran Hyatt – Hubo un rastro de nostalgia en la voz de Lisa, y no era por nada, pero presentarse en Corea fue toda una experiencia, en su camino hasta la puerta se percataron que habían personas en la sala, intercambiaron miradas y Lisa reconoció a uno de los visitantes – Yo te conozco, tú nos ayudaste hace un par de días con un vestido… debo decirte que tu trabajo fue excelente, Ishida-kun.

- Era de esperarse, Yadomaru-san, pero no veo a la conflictiva joven que me dio algunos problemas mientras arreglaba el traje.

- Hiyori desapareció, desde ayer no hemos sabido nada de ella – Respondió Rose, con un aspecto más serio de lo habitual.

- Eso parece extraño…

- Eto, Ishida-kun ¿Los conoces?

- Ah, si Inoue-san, pero no a todos, se están quedando con los Kurosaki mientras dure su gira por Korea… Ellos practican skating on ice.

- ¡Sugoi! Eso se oye emocionante, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, gusto en conocerlos.

- Ehm… bueno, nos gustaría presentarnos como se debe pero no tenemos tiempo, hoy es nuestra última presentación en el Gran Hyatt, y llevamos prisa, compermiso.

Luego de hacer una venia a modo de despedida, Hachi y los otros se marcharon, pero los que se quedaban en la sala oyeron claramente como una joven de verde cabellera comentó: "No me agrada esa tal Inoue, parece una zorra" mientras los demás trataban de callarla.

- No les hagas caso, Orihime, ellos no te conocen – Comentó Tatsuki al notar el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Inoue.

- N-no me pasa nada, Tatsuki.

Inoue intentó fingir una sonrisa, algo innecesario pues los demás sabían que un comentario como ese mortificaría a cualquiera con todo derecho, pero antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo más, Rukia e Ichigo hacían su aparición en la sala, tomados de la mano (esto último, idea de Ichigo) y luego se sentaron uno al lado de otro.

- Ya estoy mejor, no se hubieran molestado en venir con tanto frío que está haciendo afuera.

- Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien, Kuchiki-san, después de todo dentro de un par de semanas regresaremos a Japón – Respondió rápidamente Tatsuki – Además, llevamos casi cuatro años sin saber de ti, y nos da algo de curiosidad lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo.

- En realidad no hice nada interesante, Tatsuki-chan.

- Yo creo que lo más interesante sería saber como fue que Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san se encontr...

- Ishida, ¿Me acompañarías a la cocina a traer bebidas para todos? – Interrumpió Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Claro.

Los dos jóvenes abandonaron la sala con rumbo a la cocina, Ichigo encendió la cafetera y sacó algunas tazas y un par de bandejas, Ishida colocaba azúcar en las tazas.

- Supongo que nadie se molestará por el café ¿No?

- Dime Ishida, ¿Por qué insistes en que los demás sepan porque Rukia vive en mi casa?

- Esa no fue precisamente la razón, pareces molesto por algo y solo tenía curiosidad ¿Pasó algo con Abarai-san?

Ishida se acomodó las gafas mientras Ichigo tragó saliva… Ishida le causaba escalofríos con sus teorías tan acertadas.

- Él me dijo que había sido "novio" de Rukia.

- Y ya le preguntaste a Kuchiki-san.

- ¡No!

- Entonces crees que es cierto.

Breve silencio.

- Ishida ¿Debería dejar que me afectara si fuera cierto?

- No lo sé, es tu vida.

- Yo prefiero, no creerle… aunque existe la posibilidad de que si haya ocurrido, pero eso fue hace tiempo, y ahora Rukia es mi novia.

- Nada mal, parece que al fin estás madurando, Kurosaki, ahora solo falta que le cuentes a Kuchiki-san lo de Ino...

- Preferiría no hacerlo.

- Piénsalo bien, podría terminar arrepintiéndote después.

- Mejor volvamos a la sala, no quiero darle mucho espacio a ese Renji.

Regresaron a la sala llevando las bebidas calientes, notaron que los presentes reían, al parecer recordando graciosas anécdotas del pasado, y así continuaron el resto de la tarde, comentando y bromeando con situaciones del pasado.

Como un par de horas después, durante las cuales Ichigo permaneció todo el tiempo al lado de Rukia, los visitantes se despidieron con la consigna de hacer algo divertido durante la semana pues todos estaban como de "vacaciones".

Rukia bostezó y se desperezó un poco antes de dirigirse a las escaleras:

- Estoy cansada, creo que dormiré un poco… - Se da cuenta que Ichigo camina detrás de ella, pero a cierta distancia – No me volveré a caer, así que no me sigas.

- No lo hago por eso.

- ¿Entonces por qué?

- Cuando estaba con Ishida en la cocina, recordé algo que me dijiste hace ya un tiempo, cuando me encontré con Kaien.

- Dirás cuando intentaste golpear a Kaien-dono… - Sin ocultar un marcado tono de burla – Pero eso fue hace tanto, ya ni me acuerdo que cosas te dije.

Ichigo suspiró. Rukia no pudo pasar por alto lo extraño que él estaba actuando, sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar y empezó a hacer memoria, sin mucho éxito, diablos, ella siempre había tenido buena memoria para muchas cosas, a veces recordaba demasiado bien pero ahora… ¿Tendría algo que ver la caída por las escaleras del otro día? Sacudió la cabeza y continuó la marcha hasta llegar a su habitación… con Ichigo siguiéndola, por supuesto.

- Ichigo, no puedo recordar lo que dije pero si te hice sentir mal, lo sien...

- No digas nada. Tal vez solo le estoy dando demasiada importancia.

Ahora fue Rukia quien suspiró. Realmente necesitaba recordar que rayos le dijo que lo traía así, con esa aura deprimente. Casi por automatismo se acomodó en la cama y encendió el televisor, por si acaso por obra y gracia de algún comercial con mensajes subliminales obtenía alguna pista que le permitiera evocar las palabras que intercambiaron ese día.

Ichigo observó como Rukia se ponía cómoda y encendía la televisión, por dentro deseó que no estuvieran pasando el tonto programa del conejo… y sin querer posó su mirada en el estúpido mega-chappy que le regaló el idiota de Renji a Rukia… hizo una nota mental de "secuestrar y desaparecer" al odioso peluche antes de acomodarse al lado de Rukia para ver la televisión. No fue nada desagradable, pues aunque estuvieran pasando el molesto programa del conejo, se sintió repentinamente confortado luego que ella acomodara su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Inhaló el suave perfume que emitía Rukia por sí sola, sin necesidad de aquellos productos artificiales que ella solía usar cuando salían a algún lugar público… ninguno de ellos podría nunca igualar la irresistible fragancia de ella.

Rukia sonrió. Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, Ichigo había suavizado el ceño de su frente y su respiración era más tranquila y acompasada… era como si él estuviera ¿Feliz? ¿Tranquilo?... deseó ser capaz de leer la mente de él y saber que le atormentaba, aunque eso, era imposible. Cerró los ojos decidida a dormir un rato, pero unos minutos después, algo o alguien, la desplazó de su confortable posición, estaba a punto de protestar cuando percibió la cálida sensación de un beso suave y tierno… diferente a los anteriores… definitivamente por algo así no iba a quejarse… como tampoco se quejó cuando Ichigo la envolvió con un brazo por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, y luego descendió dejando fugaces besos en su delgado cuello…

Bueno, en otras circunstancias, lo habría detenido, pero precisamente ese día, los inquilinos estaban fuera haciendo una presentación en Yong san, a la cual habían asistido el padre y las hermanas de Ichigo, y como era domingo por la tarde, no había sirvientes en la casa.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¿Aló?

- Inoue, habla Renji ¿Puedes hablar?

- Si, Tatsuki salió a comprar unos dulces.

- Las cosas no serán tan sencillas como pensé, ¿En serio no quieres decirle a Rukia lo de…?

- ¡NO!

- Está bien, no te alteres, pero, ¿No sabes algo más que puede ayudarnos? Bueno, tú has pasado más tiempo con él y lo conoces mejor que yo.

- Creo que sé de alguien, pero ahora no sé en donde se encuentra, necesitaré unos días para averiguarlo y convencerla.

- ¿En serio?

- N-no te aseguro nada.

- Puedo ayudarte en lo que necesitas, lo importante es no dejar que pase mucho tiempo.

"¡Orihime! ¡Ya llegué!"

- Es Tatsuki, tengo que colgar.

- Si logras encontrar a esa persona llamáme, ¿Si?

- Lo hare, adiós.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**LAS PREGUNTAS DE LA SEMANA: **

**PRIMERA: ¿Con qué les gustaría que comience el siguiente capítulo?**

**a) Qué mas pasa con el IchiRuki**

**b) Algo sobre el HitsuHina**

**c) Haz lo que te venga en gana**

**d) Creo que podrías.... (Si tu propuesta no está entre las de arriba jojojojo)**

**SEGUNDA: Alguien le organiza una despedida de soltera a Unohana, y por cosas del destino ocurre una confusión con los streapers ¿Quiénes deberían ser los streapers?**

**a) Ulquiorra y Grimmjow**

**b) Ishida y Byakuya**

**c) Ikkaku y Yumichika**

**d) Yo preferiría a (Escribe los nombres de tus favoritos)**

**BUENO, eso es todo por ahora, sorry por la demora, pero tuve algunos problemillas de esos que nunca faltan, no leemos en no más de una semana**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**

**DATOS DEL ORIGINAL: "TUYO POR CIEN DÍAS"**

Supe del fic hace como 3 años, estaba en inglés y solo tenía 4 capitulos, en el primero ocurría la escena del beso Ichigo-Inoue que motiva la repentina desaparición de Rukia, además de la bancarrota de los Kuchiki, claro. En el segundo capitulo ya han pasado cinco años y Rukia enseña en un doyang de Corea, su mejor amiga Momo Hinamori está enamorada de su maestro de Taekwondo, Aizen Souske, pero no es correspondida... en esas circunstancias reaparece en escena Ichigo. En el capitulo tres, Ichigo u Urahara le proponen el contrato a Rukia que por cierto era casi idéntico al de la serie coreana "Kim Sam Soon" (serie que por cierto recien estoy viendo XD), y Rukia se muda con los Kurosaki. En el cuarto capítulo, Renji hace su aparición, durante el almuerzo en el lugar donde estudian, y le reprocha a Rukia haberse ido a vivir con Ichigo después de lo que él le hizo, Rukia sale huyendo para no darle explicaciones a Ichigo y en su huída tropieza con Inoue y luego sube a la terraza de uno de los edificios escolares, Ichigo la alcanza y ella al tratar de huir, se cae golpeándose la cabeza... nunca supe que más ocurrió pues la autora abandonó el fic... así que lo tome como base sobre la cual actuar, claro que lo estiré a la horrorosa suma de 45 capitulos... KAWAII!!!

:)


	39. El Engaño

Ichigo la envolvió con un brazo por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, sentía que necesitaba ese contacto, saber que ella estaba allí, cerca a él…entonces el besarla en los labios no le parecía suficiente, le apetecía cubrirla de besos, recorrer con sus labios esa delicada y blanca piel, demostrarle lo que sentía, lo que deseaba… así que tras alejarse por un milisegundo de sus labios, descendió dejando cálidos y fugaces besos en el delgado cuello de Rukia.

Ella no fue indiferente, y no hubiera podido serlo aunque lo quisiera. Con esa cercanía podía oírle respirar y sentir los latidos de su corazón, acelerados… ella misma empezó a notar que su respiración se tornaba irregular y como su cuerpo pareció adquirir voluntad propia para reaccionar positivamente a cada caricia, y eso tenía una simple explicación: Aún cuando el joven de ojos avellana no lo supiera, y aún cuando ella se esforzó siempre por ocultarlo, él nunca había dejado de ser su primer amor.

En los pocos segundos de cordura que le quedaban, le pareció escuchar un extraño y lejano sonido, que se repetía cada cierta cantidad de tiempo… con un timbre peculiar… suspiró antes de intentar ofrecer algo de resistencia:

- I-chi-go… e-l… tim-bre…

Él no respondió, es más, ella estaba segura de que ni siquiera le había prestado atención, por eso colocó sus manos a la altura de las mejillas de Ichigo para obligarlo a levantar la mirada hacia ella:

- Ichigo, creo que alguien toca el timbre.

- Ya se cansarán y se irán – Y antes de que la razón de su descontrol pudiera alegar algo más, la besó en los labios.

Por un momento parecía como si Ichigo hubiera acertado, el timbre cesó y la casa volvió al parcial silencio, solo interrumpido por uno que otro sonido emitido por el televisor (En donde por cierto seguían pasando el programa de Chappy) y entonces la habitación se inundó de la melodía algo infantil de un móvil. Repentinamente Rukia empujó a Ichigo, quien se salvó por poco de caer de la cama, y se apresuró a coger el móvil, respiró hondo y contestó:

- Eh… ¿Ni-sama?

- Si, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ehm… si… si… claro… ¿Por qué?

- Te oyes rara, Rukia.

- ¿Yo?... ehm… Tal vez sea porque me acabo de despertar, si eso debe ser… - Risa nerviosa.

- Así que estabas dormida, y supongo que no hay nadie en la casa, por eso no me abrían la puerta.

- Ah, si… No, digo, solo estamos en la casa Ichigo y yo, estábamos viendo televisión y al parecer nos quedamos dormidos – Otra vez, risa nerviosa.

- Está contigo, Kurosaki Ichigo – Con la voz más seria que puedan imaginarse.

- Si – Una respuesta muy breve, acompañada de un mal presentimiento.

- Podrías alcanzarle tu móvil, tengo algo que decirle – Con una voz seria y hasta algo siniestra.

Ichigo había estado contemplando a Rukia comportándose de forma muy "rara" hablando con alguien por el móvil, hasta que ella le extendió un brazo para alcanzarle su móvil, lo cual lo dejó extrañado:

- ¿Qué?

- Toma el móvil, mi hermano quiere hablar contigo.

Ichigo tragó saliva, y palideció repentinamente mientras recibía el móvil de la mano de Rukia.

- ¿Aló?

- Kurosaki, cuando te dije que no dejaras sola a Rukia, no imaginé que te lo tomarías tan literal, así que mantén tu distancia y baja ahora mismo a abrir la puerta.

- De inmediato.

De ninguna manera Ichigo iba a discutir con Byakuya, no después de escuchar su voz casi espectral a traves del auricular.

- Ichigo ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a atender a tu hermano, y mejor vienes conmigo, no se oía nada amigable.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a Ni-sama? – Obviamente con tono de burla.

- Claro que no, pero él no viene a verme a mi – Se excusó, tratando de zanjar el asunto, aunque en realidad estaba convencido que ésa se convertiría en una aburrida tarde de domingo.

* * *

**내****자신의****백야드****경주 낮****: ****사랑하는당신은**

**39. ****El engaño**

"_La vida es solo una mera secuencia de sucesos"_

_

* * *

  
_

La mañana del primer día de la semana fue bastante ajetreada, la mayoría de sus habitantes parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para despertar casi de madrugada y armar alboroto por los pasillos… Rukia estaba en la sala, esperando a que las cosas se ordenaran un poco, Ichigo se encontraba recostado en otro sofá, adormilado, y no podía culparlo, Byakuya se quedó toda la tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron todos y luego pidió hablar con Ishin y con Ichigo en el estudio, donde permanecieron por horas.

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose la hicieron ponerse de pie, Lisa y Mashiro se acercaban a la puerta principal:

- Supongo que hicimos demasiado ruido y los despertamos.

- Ayer comentaron que se iban hoy, y quise pedirte que le entregaras esto a Hinamori, Lisa-san. – Rukia le entregó una caja pequeña y un sobre – ¿Podrías decirle que encienda su móvil? Hace varios días que no sé nada de ella.

- Ella debe estar bien, mi hermana Nanao raya en la sobreprotección así que no dejará que se le acerque nada que pueda lastimarla… Aunque pensándolo bien, ellos deben estar teniendo algunos problemas por lo de la reunión.

- ¿Reunión?

- Creí que Ichigo-kun te lo había dicho – Ambas mujeres observaron fijamente a Ichigo que se estaba desperezando en el sofá. Mashiro bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos.

- Pensaba decirte, pero tu hermano no me dio tiempo – Se apresuró a decir Ichigo, tratando de parecer casual.

- Si, como no, ¿Y para dónde irán los demás?

- Pues, Love y Hachi se regresan para Japón, Mashiro y Kensei se vendrán con Rose y conmigo a pasar unos días en Incheon, no creo que a mi hermana le moleste.

- No ¿Como podría molestarse?, al contrario, Nanao debe estar feliz de verte después de tanto tiempo, ella y Kyoraku-sama debe estar contando las horas para tu llegada, Lisa-san.

- La verdad no tengo idea, no le he avisado que voy para allá, ya sabes, eso de llamar para avisar no es mi estilo. Por cierto, Ichigo, si sabes algo de Hirako, dile en donde estamos o que por lo menos se comunique con Rose o con Hachi.

- Eso suponiendo que sigue vivo…

- Mashiro, deja de decir tonterías.

El ruido de una bocina anunció que era hora de partir, la casa volvería a ser un lugar tranquilo y silencioso después de ese día, o por lo menos, eso parecía.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Buenas días Retsu ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si, afortunadamente, ¿Y tú, Jushiro?

- Bueno no tanto, he notado que la temperatura por las noches ha descendido un poco últimamente.

- Hump… hump… Buenos días.

- Hola Toushiro, me alegra que hayas venido a desayunar con nosotros – Saludó Unohana, muy animada,

- En realidad pensaba ir a la estación del metro, me sorprende verlos despiertos tan temprano.

- Creo que hoy no es un buen día para ir a Incheon, Shiro-chan.

- Pero tío…

- Hoy esperamos una vista de Kyoraku y Nanao, tal vez Momo venga con ellos – Le cortó un sonriente Juushiro Ukitake.

- ¿En serio?

- Podría ser, así que porque no pospones tu viaje y desayunas con nosotros, Shiro-chan.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a desayunar.

- Ah, casi lo olvido. Jushiro, ayer llegó Seinosuke Yamada, él era el encargado de finanzas de mi empresa en Londres, es alguien digno de confianza.

- Me alegra que te hayas decidido a contratar un asistente, Retsu, estoy seguro que después de la reunión de hoy tendremos muchas cosas que hacer.

- Yo también lo creo, pero Seinosuke no va a ser mi asistente, sino el tuyo, Jushiro.

- ¿Eh? Precisamente yo estaba pensando en programar algunas entrevistas para seleccionar a alguien.

- Pues me adelanté, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que contrataras como asistente a alguna señorita.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y rieron unos segundos. Toushiro estaba tan silencioso que parecía como si no estuviera allí.

- Eres muy graciosa, Retsu – Dando algunas carcajadas.

- No estaba bromeando, querido – Con una actitud seria.

- Ehm… - Aclarándose la garganta y poniéndose serio también - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya conseguiste asistente?

- Si, es una joven que estudia economía y comercio internacional, se llama Isane Kotetsu y me pareció una persona seria y responsable, entre otras cosas.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¡Aye-san!

- Déjame dormir… y… ¿Qué es eso de "Aye-san"? – Cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada.

- ¡Es que ahora eres el mayor de todos! – Dando de brincos sobre la cama.

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – Sentándose de golpe y tratando de acomodar su cabello – ¡Shinji es el mayor! ¡Y ya deja de saltar en mi cama, Yachiru!

La pelirosa dejó de saltar y puso actitud "reflexiva".

- Pero Shin-Shin no está… y tú eres el que sigue, además cumpliste años hace un par de días.

- Oye, Yachiru, ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Kira o a Ikkaku? Yo todavía tengo ganas de dormir.

- Iku-chan está ocupado con Ken-chan, y Kira ha estado actuando raro, me da miedo.

Yumichika extendió los brazos para desperezarse y ladeó la mirada para observar mejor el calendario que estaba sobre su velador.

- Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Ikkaku va a estar ocupado, tendrá que ser el asistente de Zaraki, por eso no estudié economía… en cuanto a Kira, dale algo de tiempo, tiene razones para estar molesto. – Notando un plato con un trozo de pastel sobre la mesa - ¿De dónde salió eso?

- Yo lo traje, me lo regalaron ayer y ya le llevé un poco a Iku y Ken-chan, ese es para ti – Mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Lo siento, pero no me gusta el dulce, además ya me obligaste a comer pastel el otro día.

- ¡Pero éste tienes que probarlo! – Haciendo pucheros - ¡O te diré Aye-san de por vida!

- Ah, que miedo, olvídalo, no lo haré.

- ¡Entonces subiré a Internet las fotos que te tomé el otro día que fuiste al spa y les diré a todos que eres "gay"!

- ¡QUEEEEE! ¿Fotos? ¡Yo no soy "gay", soy metrosexual y eso es otra cosa!

- ¿Entonces, te comerás el pastel?

- Está bien, dámelo – Contestó a regañadientes.

- ¡YEEEE!

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

Minutos antes de las diez de la mañana, la mansión de Yamamoto empezó a recibir a varias personas, pronto los muebles de la sala fueron insuficientes, algunos optaron por permanecer de pie conversando, saludándose o curioseando a los que entraban por la puerta.

A las diez en punto, Yamamoto entró en el gran salón y todo quedó en silencio.

- Me alegra que hayan venido, y los invito a todos a pasar al estudio que ha sido acondicionado para la ocasión, síganme.

Caminaron tras Yamamoto y entraron poco a poco en una habitación bastante grande e iluminada, con una gran mesa en el centro, sobre la cual estaban colocadas algunas láminas con los nombres de los presentes, cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares notaron que habían tres sitios vacíos.

- Tomen asiento. He estado hablando con ustedes por separado, y en cierto modo estaban informados de la finalidad de ésta reunión, aún así, y para no saltarnos las reglas de cortesía, les pido que se presenten junto a sus asistentes. Yo empezaré, Genryuisai Shigekuni Yamamoto, y mi asistente, Choujiro Sasakibe.

- Yoruichi Shiouin, y ella es mi asistente, Soi Fong.

- Ishin Kurosaki, y mi asistente e hijo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Unohana Retsu, mi asistente, Isane Kotetsu.

- Ryuken Ishida, con mi asistente, Uryu Ishida.

- Byakuya Kuchiki, mi asistente, Renji Abarai.

- Kyoraku Shunsui, mi esposa y asistente, Nanao Ise.

- Maryuri Kurotsochi, y Nemu Kurotsochi.

- Kenpachi Zaraki, como mi asistente, Ikkaku Madarame.

- Jushiro Ukitake, mi asistente, Seinosuke Yamada.

- Bien, entonces empecemos. El motivo de la reunión es…

El silencio se rompió abruptamente, las puertas se abrieron de golpe mostrando a un hombre alto y rubio:

- ¡Llega tarde, Urahara-san!

- Lo siento, pero tuve algunos contratiempos – Mostrando una expresión realmente inocente.

- Eres una vergüenza, Kisuke, deberías empezar por buscar un asistente que te recuerdo las horas de las reuniones – Le regañó Yoruichi.

- Realmente siento la tardanza, pero créanme que tengo información interesante para compartir con ustedes, y encontré un nuevo aliado – Poniéndose de lado – Adelante.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odderswank y por ahora no tengo asistente.

- Bienvenida, Nelliel, me alegra que hayas decidido apoyarnos, por favor tomen asiento. ¿Cuál es la información tan interesante que has conseguido, Urahara?

- Información detallada sobre "Las Noches", pero antes me gustaría que leyera esto.

Urahara caminó llevando un sobre hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Yamamoto, los presentes lo siguieron con la vista, extrañados, y se quedaron totalmente desconcertados cuando segundos después de leer el contenido del sobre, Yamamoto emitió una sonora carcajada.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

_Aeropuerto de los Ángeles, Estados Unidos._

- ¡¿Qué tanto hacías?! ¡Tardaste demasiado!

- Solo recordé que tenía algo que hacer – Esquivando una oleada de golpes lanzados con un bolso – Además no demoré tanto.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 357 con destino a la ciudad de Seoul-Corea, esperen para abordar en la sala número 15"__._

- ¿En serio tenemos que ir? – Bajando lentamente el bolso con el que intentó golpearlo hace unos minutos.

- No será tan malo – Inclinándose para recoger dos pequeñas maletas – Incluso podría ser divertido.

- ¿Divertido? Te parece "divertido". Yo te mostraré algo "divertido" – Levantando nuevamente su bolso en forma amenazante - ¡Hey, para dónde vas!

- Aún tenemos que pasar por el control de seguridad antes de ir a la sala d espera – Le respondió sin dejar de caminar con las maletas, con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Suspiró mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello hacia la parte de atrás de una de sus orejas, algo destelló por un momento en su dedo anular, antes de bajara su mano para acomodar su bolso y salir corriendo tras el otro joven:

- ¡Espérame, Shinji-idiota!

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

_En algún lugar de Seoul:_

- ¿No te parece irónico? Nos reunimos el mismo día que lo hacen los otros…

- Yo no le veo la gracia, Gin.

- Vamos Tousen, que falta de sentido del humor. Me refiero a que ellos se reúnen hoy para buscar la manera de protegerse y nosotros nos reunimos para buscar la forma de destruirlos, eso es divertido.

Ambos hombres llegaron al final de un corredor y abrieron una puerta:

- Vaya, al fin llegan. Empezaba a creer que tendría que retrasar la reunión.

- De ninguna manera, Aizen-sama, traje todos los documentos que me solicitó.

- Te lo agradezco Kaname, y a ti Gin, por nuestros nuevos aliados, aunque ellos sean 13 nosotros somos 10 y con eso es suficiente.

Un grupo de jóvenes empezó a entrar uno a uno en la sala de juntas, y al final, ingresaron dos personas que llamaron mucho la atención.

- Bienvenido, Izuru. Entra y toma asiento.

- Gracias, Ichimaru-nim.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

**

* * *

  
**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA:**

**Story Love: ¿Qué planean Inoue y Renji? Pues que más, traer a una "tercera"… y por cierto, alguien tiene que andar metiéndose en el IchiRuki para que no se ponga aburrido, bueno, eso creo, un abrazo de tigrillo… :)**

**Sasume Himura: Uhm… Renji está evaluando propuestas (yo tambien, todavía no me decido con quien se va a quedar XD) Lo de Mashiro fue porque vi un capítulo donde Mashiro miro "feo" a Inoue… me pareció que sería bueno poner algo así en el fic jojojojo**

**Kia: Oh, si me di cuenta que este mes tuvo como unos 25 lectores nuevos, ¡Bienvenida!, supongo que el camino en la micro es largo por eso te das tiempo de leer… es probable que cuando se termine este espera un par de meses antes de escribir otro, ahora ando hecha un lío, si te contara… ;)**

**Naoko Tendo: Un capítulo de polémica será el de la boda de Ukitake y Unohana (obviamente eres invitada VIP) pues pasaran cosas no tan buenas… no falta mucho para eso… bye bye**

**RAYMAR: Se que esta hecho una mezcla y medio desastrozo, pero estoy experimentando la "fatiga del escritor" y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que la historia avance y pueda terminar como en el capitulo 45, decentemente, aunque creo que no lo estoy logrando jejejejeje… sobre el HiraHiyo te dejo un omake al final de este capitulo, espero que te guste :)**

**Xavi (Uchiha Katze): Lo que se traen la Hime y Renji lo sabrás con detalle en el proximo capitulo, paciencia please, en cuanto a la despedida de soltera y Unohana, si sé que ella no es de streapers, por eso se me ocurrió, mujajajaja ¿Contradictorio no? Sigue leyendo y hallarás una respuesta (eso se oyó raro, creo)**

**PJopE: Me hicieron reír tus respuestas, eres muy creativa, prácticamente pediste un poco de todo más "el plan para deshacerse de Inoue"… pero nadie más pidió algo parecido (Lástima, realmente lo llegué a pensar jijjijiji)****... La idea original de los streapers era poner a Gimm y Ulqui, pero las votaciones arrojaron unos resultados que espero que les guste como quedaron las cosas, buhahahaha**

**Flerasgard: OMC! Casi le aciertas al capítulo, pero los votos hicieron un breve giro en lo que tenía pensado… aún así creo que salió algo bastante interesante (por cierto, en lo de "ojala y nunca la encuentren" no puedo complacerte)**** XD**

**Kasumi-chan: ****Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para responder las preguntas, todavía quedan más sorpresas en lo que queda del fic (seis capítulos y contando), espero que te guste este capitulo C:**

**Yui Makino: ****Increible que te animaras a dejar una review, la mayoría que empieza a leer un fic avanzado simplemente no lo hace porque sabe que el fanwriter seguirá publicando… con respecto a los chicos en una megadesnudo, se oye tentador pero no estaba en mis planes, kisses…**

**Chofísima: Parece que tuviste tu mala racha (algunos dicen que se asocia con 60 dias antes del cumpleaños, todo se pone desastroso y te pasa de todo)****… me alegra que estes mejor y que te hayas animado a continuar leyendo el fic :) … KAWAI prácticamente votaste por todos jejeje**

**Sharon Melissa: Gracias por participar respondiendo las preguntas, pero lo del HitsuHina quedó último (dos votos nada más) así que eso esperará un o dos capítulos más… read you!**

**Koraru-san: Ya hay gripe AH1N1 en mi país (31 casos y aumentando)**** Yo tengo un cocodrilo de peluche de tamaño real al que golpeo cuando estoy de mal humor XD… Algo que me ha llamado siempre la atención de Mashiro es como dice las cosas, tal como las piensa, y no le importa lo que piensen los demás XD… disfruta el capitulo de hoy :)**

**Nelira: Pues si que ha pasado tiempo, es bueno tenerte por el vecindario aunque sea para dar una vuelta :) ¿En serio no te gusta el HitsuHina? Deben haberte parecido insoportables los capítulos en los que hablé mas de ellos XD…**

**xxhitsuhinaxxfanxx: ****Por motivos de fuerza mayor el HitsuHina quedará postergado por uno o dos capítulo máximo… siento eso porque a mi me agrada esa parejita XD… eres la segunda que propone un plan para deshacerse de Inoue… que locura XD**

**MyStErY MaYuChAn: Digamos que el capítulo fue algo como lo que pediste… nah, no tanto… pues ya tienes el pase VIP para esa peculiar despedida de soltera sin "soltera"… (cuando lo leas enterás jojojo)**** eres la que más candidatos ha mencionado XD…**

**Haruhi Kurosaki: Creo que eres adivina o algo así ¿Cómo sabías que los interrumpían? Será que me estoy volviendo predecible XD… y los streapers son… mejor leelo por ti misma. ****Por cierto,¿No se oye interesante "Ouran Bleach High School Host Club"?**

**Yuna Lockheart: SUGOI!! Tus propuestas se oyeron tentadoras, y como siempre digo, todos sus aportes son bienvenidos… dos días… vaya que el fic esta bastante largo ¿No? Por cierto, Matsumoto no es mala, solo está "confundida"… kisses**** ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

La semana se perfiló algo complicada para todos, pero aún más para Rukia, las reuniones duraban casi todo el día y por ende, apenas y tenía tiempo para ver a Ichigo… en esos momentos se sentía agradecida de que las hermanas de Ichigo estuvieran en la casa para no sentirse tan sola, y también agradeció las visitas de Tatsuki e Inoue (más por la presencia de Tatsuki) pues las tres salían de paseo, al cine, de compras, e incluso hicieron un viaje a Incheon para visitar a Hinamori. En esto último hubo algo que dejó muy intranquila a Rukia, Hinamori parecía distante la mayor parte del tiempo y casi no sonreía… eso no era normal en ella.

Para cuando llegó el fin de semana, Yamamoto invitó a todos los que quisieran quedarse tras la reunión de la mañana, a almorzar en su casa, así que Rukia y las hermanas de Ichigo salieron un poco después de mediodía. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que iba a esa mansión, Rukia no pudo evitar sorprenderse, incluso cubierta con la delgada capa de nieve tenía un aspecto de castillo de cuento de hadas, algo parecido ocurrió con las gemelas. Yuzu se emocionó tanto que hasta se tomó algunas fotografías. Cuando entraron el mayordomo les informó que la reunión aún no terminaba y se fueron a esperar a la sala, donde también estaban Yachiru y un muchacho ojeando unas revistas:

- Anniong ha se io, Yachiru.

- Aniong, Rukia y hermanas de Ichi-kun.

- Aniong – Respondió Yuzu más por seguir la corriente que por entender lo que estaban hablando. Karin en cambio, no dijo nada.

-El almuerzo de hoy va a ser muy divertido, mi abuelo pidió que acondicionaran la sala con muchas mesas y adornos.

- Yachiru, ¿Están celebrando algo en especial?

- Sí, Rukia-chan, mi abuelo organiza el almuerzo para Shinji y su esposa.

- ¿Shinji? – Rukia empezó a recordar que hace como un par de noches Ichigo le comentó algo sobre Hirako que no entendió bien, pero al verlo tan cansado no quiso insistirle – Es verdad, Ichigo me comentó que había regresado.

- Si, y mi abuelo está muy feliz. – Poniéndose de pie y obligando al muchacho que estaba con ella a ponerse de pie también – Él es Hana-kun.

- Soy Hanatarou Yamada, mucho gusto – Se presentó el muchacho con una reverencia.

- Rukia Kuchiki y ellas son Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki… ellas hablan japonés y aún no entienden muy bien el coreano.

- Son como yo pero al revés – Dijo Yachiru en tono burlón – Apenas y entiendo algo de japonés.

- Ehmmm, supongo que sí. ¿Y como fue que se conocieron?

- Mi hermano es el asistente de Ukitake-eorobun. Aunque conocí a Yachiru-shi en un pequeño accidente en el aeropuerto.

- Y vino el otro día a la casa trayendo unos papeles para su hermano, así que le dije que viniera todos los días a prepararme deliciosos pasteles – Intervino Yachiru muy alegre – Hana-kun prepara los mejores pasteles del mundo.

- Estás exagerando, Yachiru-shi – Argumentó Hanatarou, tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo.

- Parece que has encontrado un nuevo amigo, Yachiru – Comentó Rukia luego de observarlos interactuar un momento.

- Y aunque él pobre muchacho quisiera deshacerse de ella ya no podría, Yachiru es demasiado empalagosa y seguiría a cualquiera solo por molestar.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en la persona que acababa de entrar en la sala.

- ¡ESO FUE CRUEL, SHINJI! – Replicó Yachiru arrojándole cojines a una sorprendente velocidad.

- ¿Hirako?

- Hola Rukia – Esquivando los cojines – Ichigo no tarda en venir… y preferiría que me dijeras simplemente "Shinji" si no es mucha molestia.

- ¡SHINJI! - De entre la nada, una rubia de baja estatura le propinó un tremendo patadón en la espalda y por poco lo tumba al suelo - ¡Te saliste antes de que terminara la reunión!

Todos se quedaron con los ojos desorbitados, y en un silencio sepulcral. Algo recuperado Shinji trató de enderezarse:

- Pero todo allí dentro estaba demasiado aburrido, además estaba seguro de que me seguirías, Hiyori – Mientras le mostraba una exagerada sonrisa.

Hiyori se sonrojó, y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de personas cruzaron cerca de ellos para ir al salón principal.

- Rukia – Ichigo apareció entre el grupo y se acercó rápidamente a Rukia saludándola con un beso en los labios.

- ¿Ves Hiyori? Así es como las parejas deben ser.

- ¡No me molestes! – Le gritó la aludida antes de darle un pisotón.

Shinji ahogó un grito y empezó a saltar en un pie. Ichigo y Rukia se separaron un poco, pero permanecieron con sus manos unidas y sus dedos entrelazados.

- Ichigo ¿Qué pasa con esos dos? – Preguntó Rukia en voz baja.

- Se la pasan así todo el tiempo, hasta ahora nadie entiende como fue que se casaron.

- ¿Están casados?

- Si… creí que te lo había dicho el otro día.

- Ehm… solo me contaste que Hirako había regresado.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, pues este almuerzo es como una especie de celebración por la boda.

- Ustedes dos, dejen de cuchichear y vamos todos para el salón principal, estoy hambriento – Les llamó Shinji.

Una vez que todos se acomodaron, se inició el almuerzo. Hubiera existido un ambiente de perfecta armonía sino fuera porque en una de las mesas casi se podía tocar un aura oscura… en una misma mesa se habían sentado los Kurosaki, Kuchiki e Ishida… obviamente Byakuya aceptó sentarse allí a pedido de Rukia (quién quería estar cerca de Ichigo) y como Renji era sus asistente (y por otras cosas que ya sabemos) se sentó con ellos también… por otro lado, Ryuken evitaba en lo posible estar cerca de Kurotsochi, y como su hijo era amigo de Ichigo, creyó que no estaría mal compartir la mesa con la familia Kurosaki… pero… en aquella mesa Renji e Ichigo se fulminaban con la mirada y Byakuya con Ryuken, tratando de ser más diplomáticos, solo hacían como que el otro no existía.

En otra mesa estaba Yamamoto con sus nietos, Ukitake y Unohana… allí el ambiente y la conversación eran mas agradables, sobretodo porque el tema central era la próxima boda de Unohana y Ukitake, faltaban solo 8 días… casi nada. Y en medio de la conversación a Yachiru se le ocurrió la gran idea de organizarle una despedida de soltera a Unohana, y como Yachiru era prácticamente una "niña", a todos les pareció divertida la idea. Cuando Kyoraku propuso organizarle una despedida a Ukitake, Nanao se atoró con la comida y luego de beber algo de agua le pidió a Ukitake que eligiera a otra persona. Después de muchas deliberaciones, designaron a Ishin como el organizador.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, todos se retiraron, la mayoría volvió a sus hogares a descansar, tuvieron una semana muy complicada y el domingo tenían que continuar.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

Como buena organizadora, Yachiru empezó a llamar a todas las mujeres que participarían en la despedida de soltera de Unohana, para recopilar información de cómo se hacen las despedidas de soltera, y como dato adicional, buscó e Internet, y tomo nota de absolutamente todo lo que encontró, luego designó "misiones" a cada una de las participantes.

En medio del ajetreo, Yachiru conoció a Tatsuki e Inoue, y como ella pensaba que mientras mas personas hubieran era mejor, las incluyó entre las participantes.

Por otro lado, al estar la mayor parte de tiempo ocupado en las reuniones, Ishin apenas y tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo que a su juicio era "divertido".

Cuando llegó el día elegido (dos días antes de la boda) las chicas se reunieron en un bar que Yachiru reservó y pidió que fuera decorado con motivos alusivos a la celebración… y como no podía ser, los barmans y meseros solo llevaban puesto una corbatita "michi" y sus boxers. A Unohana le dio mala espina desde el momento en que entró, pero trató de ser amable con la pequeña Yachiru.

Cada invitada al entrar escribía una pregunta en un trozo de papel que luego era ingresada en una caja, cuando la mayoría llegó, Unohana empezó a sacar uno a uno los trozos de papel y si se negaba a responder alguna pregunta, tenía que beber algún trago exótico (y ciertamente las preguntas no eran nada inocentes). Iban por la cuarta pregunta cuando Yachiru se topó con un problema, los streapers no llegaban… necesitaba una solución rápida y también algo de ayuda, así que lanzó un vistazo a las chicas: Rangiku (si, Rangiku fue invitada por Yachiru porque a ella le cae bien) estaba ebria, Nemu, hace un buen rato que coqueteba con uno de los mozos, Nanao, era la responsable de hacerle las preguntas a Unohana, Unohana, bueno, ella no contaba, Soi Fong, era demasiado seria y espantaría a cualquiera, Isane, no, era demasiado alta y eso podía intimidar a los del sexo opuesto, Lisa (si, la hermana de Nanao, viajó desde Incheon para la boda y también fue invitada) no la conocía bien, pero consideró que si ella tuviera que irse, Lisa sería la persona indicada para quedarse a cargo, bueno, esa era su impresión, ya no le quedaban muchas candidatas.

Observó a las más jóvenes, Hiyori, no, de ninguna manera, ella terminaría golpeando a alguien, Tatsuki, era un caso similar a Hiyori, Kiyone (la hermana menor de Isane) hablaba demasiado, Rukia, ella podría ser…, entonces, su mirada llegó hasta Inoue… sus ojos brillaron, era la candidata perfecta: tímida (y por ende manipulable) y con buenos atributos.

Lo cierto en todo era, que Yachiru no tenía idea de lo que eran los streapers, lo que había logrado entender era que eran hombres muy guapos que bailaban para un grupo de chicas en las despedidas de soltera, así que apenas salieron del bar, le encargó a Inoue que buscara a alguien que supiera bailar y que lo llevara al bar, le dio a entender que era como una "apuesta" y que la que perdía se bebería una botella de champagne sola, luego de eso, se separaron.

Yachiru tenía a alguien en mente desde que vio a Rukia, y apenas caminó unos metros y sacó su móvil para llamar a alguien:

- Yeoboseyo (¿Aló?)

- Hola, Bya-kun.

- Me pregunto de donde obtuviste mi número, Yachiru.

- Bya-kun, Rukia-chan no se siente, me preguntaba si podías venir.

- ¡Qué! ¿Rukia está bien? Dime en donde están y voy enseguida.

Yachiru sonrió complacida.

Por otro lado, Inoue daba vueltas por Myeongdong, sin animarse a hablar con alguien, el problema que tenía era que no hablaba nada de coreano, estuvo tentada de renunciar a la "apuesta" pero no quería perder y beberse una botella de champagne. Dio dos vueltas más y resignada emprendió el camino de retorno cuando accidentalmente chocó con alguien:

- Eto… lo siento.

- No se preocupe, fue un acciden-te.

El joven con el que se había tropezado se le quedó viendo fijamente, y ella se percató que el hablo en japonés, tal vez no estaría mal hacer un intento:

- Eto… ¿Le gustaría ir a bailar conmigo a un bar cerca de aquí?

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, un grupo de aburridos hombres intentaba celebrar una despedida de soltero… intentaba… el problema era que a cada idea que proponía Ishin, Ukitake alegaba un pero: Un cena en un restaurant exótico de comida china (de esos en los que la comida se sirve sobre el cuerpo de bellas jóvenes) tuvo que ser cancelado porque Ukitake resultó alérgico a los mariscos… el plan de ir a un club nudista fue desechado porque Ukitake no quería hacer nada que hiciera enojar a Unohana… ir a un bar para beber hasta morir… descartado porque el alcohol tiene efectos indeseados sobre la enfermedad de Ukitake… y así continuaron los peros, de forma que cerca de las 8, un aburrido grupo de varones discutió con seriedad un plan que pudiera ser infalible y a prueba de los peros de Ukitake… y no encontraron ninguno.

Totalmente aburridos, bebiendo café y fingiendo que miraban televisión, intercambiaban miradas, y entonces, a alguien se le ocurrió una brillante idea…

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

Mientras esperaba a Byakuya, Yachiru hizo algunas negociaciones con el dueño del bar para que dejara despejada una puerta lateral y le prestara un par de guardaespaldas (por si cierto su prospecto de streaper se negaba) y un par de antifaces.

Todo estaba listo, pero para hacer el "teatro" que le había montado a Byakuya el lugar tenía que quedar en silencio, así que entró al bar para conversar con las chicas… grande fue su sorpresa al verlas ebrias, bailando con los mozos, bueno, excepto Rukia e Isane, que no parecían nada borrachas y trataban de calmar a las demás… entonces de dio cuenta que Unohana no esta allí ¿En dónde se abría metido? Justo cuando su regalo de fondo estaba por llegar. Le tomó un cuarto de hora calmar a las féminas y cuando salió a esperar a Byakuya, llegaba Inoue acompañada de un joven de tez muy blanca, oscuros cabellos y ojos verdes… se podía decir que no estaba nada mal.

Iba a comentar lo del plan cuando el auto de Byakuya se estacionó frente a ellas, bastante preocupado él descendió y preguntó en dónde estaba Rukia, Yachiru le pidió a todos (incluyendo a Inoue y su "amigo") que la siguieran. Recorrieron un oscuro pasillo hasta llegar frente a una puerta, de pronto todo parecía demasiado extraño y Byakuya intentó preguntar algo, pero todo se puso oscuro y alguien lo empujó hacia un lugar desconocido.

Byakuya estaba tentado de quitar de su cara lo que sea que le hayan puesto y de pedirle explicaciones a Yachiru pero no tuvo tiempo… unas cegadoras luces se encendieron y la habitación se inundó de gritos femeninos, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a esa fuerte luz, pudo identificar a varias de las personas presentes y solo una pregunta rondaba por su mente: ¿Cómo demonios le pasó eso a él?, miró hacia un lado y vio al joven que estaba en la entrada junto a la amiga de Rukia, en una situación similar a la suya.

Una música muy sugestiva se oyó por todo el lugar, y las mujeres gritaban y esperaban ansiosas… ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos, adivinando lo que seguía, sin animarse a hacer algo. En medio de la multitud, una de las más entusiastas se subió al escenario, no fue difícil reconocerla, era Rangiku, y estaba totalmente ebria, apenas los tuvo cerca, les dio una fuerte palmada en la zona glútea a cada uno y gritó emocionada para las demás:

- ¡Chicas, estos mortales están fuertísimos!

Y la multitud de mujeres pareció enloquecer, todas se acercaron al escenario y los miraban expectantes.

- Vaya, parece que los chicos juegan a ser "tímidos"… Así que hagamos un juego ¿Quién quiere desvestir uno primero?

Los rostros de ambos hombres tomaron un repentino tono blanco… y si alguien se hubiera fijado en sus miradas, habría notado que eran de pánico puro, y que ambos buscaban la manera de salir de allí.

Ya que las chicas no se ponían de acuerdo, Rangiku se encargó de elegir a las dos primeras afortunadas.

A Byakuya se le acercó una mujer primero, estaba decidido a decir que todo era un malentendido cuando se quedó estático al reconocerla, era Soi Fong, la asistente d deYoruichi, pero no era la persona que veía todos los días en las reuniones, tan seria y poco expresiva, la Soi Fong de esa noche era totalmente desinhibida, bailaba sensualmente a su alrededor y antes de que se diera cuenta le había quitado la camisa y ahora estaba desabrochando la correa de sus pantalones. Fue cuando intervino Rangiku, argumentando que deje algo para las demás, entonces, antes de bajar del escenario, Soi Fong se deshizo de la correa y apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Byakuya, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

El resto de las mujeres se dividió entre las que gritaban y las que protestaban, pero Rangiku las calló a todas e invitó a Inoue a subir al escenario, ahora la víctima era el otro joven.

Inoue, a diferencia de Soifong, no estaba ebria (bueno, no tuvo tiempo para beber) y estaba bastante nerviosa, dudando de lo que debía hacer… pero no tuvo que hacer nada, el joven de ojos verdes se acercó a ella y empezó a realizar movimientos pélvicos que hicieron que las demás vociferaran toda clase de palabras subidas de tono, Inoue enrojeció como nunca lo había hecho, y el joven tomo una de las manos de la chica para colocarla sobre su pecho recientemente descubierto. Inoue se sintió morir en ese momento…

Repentinamente, el lugar fue invadido por un grupo de molestos hombres…

* * *

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

**Ah, al fin, creí que no lo terminaría nunca XD… este capitulo está basado en una historia de la vida real (De la despedida de soltera de una amiga de la universidad)… se supone que sería más largo pero mis ojos ya no dan para más (eso de hacer la tesis me va a dejar ciega y eso que le bajo el brillo al monitor)**

**Lo más comentado del capítulo anterior fueron las palabras de Mashiro para Inoue, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**

**DATOS CURIOSOS DE "MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS"**

Nunca pude recordar el verdadero título del fic (era algo así como "Tuyo por cien días"), pero debido a que el fic se desarrollaba en Corea, tuve que ilustrarme un poco con el tema del lugar, así descubrí algunos datos sobre ciudades, costumbres (por ejemplo las bodas tradicionales, la ceremonia del té, etc), festividades (Seolnal… entre otras), comidas y etc etc… Un dato que me parecio curioso fue el hecho de que las mujeres coreanas cuando se casan conservan el apellido de soltera, claro que los hijos solo llevan el apellido del padre.

* * *

**OMAKE Nro 3**

Título: Airport

Pareja: ShinjixHiyori

Shinji estaba intentado huir de lo que consideraba los "planes" de su abuelo aunque eso implicara dejar atrás a una persona importante para él… mientras estaba en la fila para pagar la tasa de embarque, algo angustiado pues se le estaba haciendo tarde, sintió en forma abrupta como un objeto no identificado lo golpeaba en un lado de la cabeza haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Aturdido, intentó ponerse de pie y entonces alguien lo cogió por la camisa y le gritó:

"¡Eres un idiota, Shinji!"

Sus ojos no podían creer quien estaba frente a él… su cerebro se congeló y no era capaz de articular palabra… y no tuvo tiempo tampoco de preguntarle como supo que estaba allí pues ella recogió el objeto que le golpeó en la cabeza hace unos instantes y lo utilizó como medio de "castigo" sobre él… prácticamente lo masacró… y hubiera podido seguir así por horas (él sabía mejor que nadie la gran resistencia que tiene Hiyori) si no fuera porque el personal de vigilancia del aeropuerto la detuvo y los llevaron a los dos a una zona de predetención.

- ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!

- En nada, supongo – Buscando la forma de apaciguar las cosas.

- ¿Qué? ¡Estabas a punto de dejarme plantada el día de mi boda, maldito bastardo!

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron de par en par, la pregunta de cómo supo en donde estaba pasó a segundo plano, ella acababa de decirle "el día de mi boda"… ella ya lo sabía y había ido a detenerlo.

- ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así? – Refunfuñó ella mientras cruzaba los brazos. De buena gana lo hubiera golpeado otra vez, pero un guardia se interponía en su camino.

- Sabías la verdad y aún así viniste a buscarme… entonces ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Aquella palabras provocaron inusual silencio en aquel lugar, todos miraban impacientes, esperaban a que la joven respondiera.

- Yo…. ¡NO! ¡NO ME CASARÉ CONTIGO NUNCA!

- Si claro – Fue lo único que él le respondió, mientras la veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque ella le dijera que no, el tono rojo en sus mejillas la delataba.

**FIN**

**Estaré fuera por un par de semanas, les pido paciencia, pero tengo que terminar de escribir un libro de cuentos para un concurso, si gano obtengo un contrato con una editorial, si quedo entre los mejores tengo la posibilidad de que alguno de mis cuentos sean publicados más adelante…**

**Nos vemos :)**

**40. Nuestro Sueños**

**41. Boda**

**:P**


	40. Nuestros sueños

La calle Myeongdong era de las más entretenidas para salir de compras, no por nada era considerada como la "zona fashion de Seoul", así que las gemelas aprovecharon la tarde para buscar vestidos y accesorios para la boda de Ukitake y Unohana. Al principio estaban fastidiadas, realmente querían ir a la despedida de soltera que organizó Yachiru, pero Ishin fue muy tajante cuando les prohibió ir, argumentando que aún eran menores de edad… para su alivio, Hinamori, la amiga de Rukia, tampoco fue, aunque por su propia voluntad, y de alguna manera, Hinamori y Karin lograban entenderse por eso se fueron de comprar las tres.

Salían de la tercera cuando Yuzu se quedó un buen rato observando algún lugar:

- Hey Yuzu, ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?

- Ehmmm… no estoy segura, pero me pareció ver a Inoue-san por ahí, iba con un extraño.

- Bah… Inoue debe estar con las demás pasándosela de lo lindo en la fiesta… y nosotras, bueno por lo menos no nos quedamos en casa – Guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole una sonrisa a Hinamori – Thanks, Momo-chan.

- Don't worry, Karin-chan.

- ¡QUEEEEE! ¿Ustedes están hablando en inglés? Ahora entiendo como es que se están comunicando – Mirando algo sorprendida y molesta a Karin – ¿Pero cuándo aprendiste tú?

- Cuando Chad se fue para Estados Unidos empecé a tomar un curso, ya sabes, algún día pienso ir por allá para caerle de sorpresa.

- ¡Y no me avisaste! Eres mala, Karin-chan…

- Oye no te pongas así o Ichini me regañará… Yuzu no es para tanto…

Hinamori sonrió al ver la peculiar escena, ella nunca tuvo una hermana o hermano, por eso cuando empezó a vivir con Rukia se sintió feliz, pues sentía como si tuviera una hermana. Levantó la mirada para buscar otra tienda a cual llevarlas cuando su mirada se topó con la unos ojos de un intenso verde que la observaban fijamente, a unos metros de allí.

"Toushiro"

* * *

**내****자신의****백야드****경주 낮****: DREAMS**

**40. Nuestros Sueños**

_"¿Por qué la vida la vida no puede ser un sueño?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Precisamente en el momento en que la fiesta parecía estar en su mejor momento, un grupo de hombres con cara de pocos amigos incursionaron en el bar… inesperadamente alguien apagó las luces, y cuando éstas volvieron a encenderse, los streapers habían desaparecido. Obviamente las féminas estaban muy, pero muy enojadas, sus parejas les habían arruinado la despedida de soltera de Unohana.

- Q-que les passshhaa… shon u-un fasshhhtidioo.

- Kyoraku, ¿Ésa no es tu esposa? – Preguntó en tono burlón Ishin.

- ¿Qué le han hecho a mi Nanao-chan? –Tratando inútilmente de calmar a Nanao que lo empujaba lejos de ella – Nanao, soy yo, tu esposito.

- T-tu… ereesh un muhseriegoo… - Luchando por mantener el equilibrio sin mucho éxito.

- Oye, Nanao… ¿Eresssh tonta o queeee? – Colgándose de un hombro de Kyoraku – Esshte hombreee es un p-paaan de dios desshde que s-sse casó con-tigo.

- G-gracias Lisa-chan pero mejor no me ayudes…

- ¡Ya ves! Otra vez coqueteash con mi hermanaaaa… - Dando ligeros golpes a Kyoraku – ¡Ya suéltala!

Rose apareció para ayudar a Kyoraku, él ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las borracheras de Lisa:

- Gracias Rose, ¿A dónde fue Ishin? – Mientras cargaba a Nanao al estilo "matrimonial" – El fue el de la idea de venir a espiar a las chicas.

- Me parece que fue a ver donde quedaron los streapers, al parecer se llevaron a una de las chicas con ellos o algo así.

- Rose, vamos a bailar a algún lado – les interrumpió Lisa – Y después quien sabe…

- Parece que Lisa-san todavía tiene muchas energías.

- Siempre se pone así cuando bebe… será mejor que se vayan, Kyoraku-sama.

- Sí, eso haré, nos vemos, Rose.

Kyoraku llevó a Nanao afuera, donde se habían apilado los coches de todos los que en el interior del bar aún lidiaban por domar a las fieras en las que se habían convertido las chicas. Cuando por fin pudo llegar hasta su auto (Nanao le hacía la "guerra" con pequeños golpes y frases con poco sentido), la dejó apoyada sobre una de las puertas mientras buscaba las llaves:

- ¿Poor que shse mueven todash lash coshas?

- Nada se mueve, estás ebria Nanao… y se supone que el "ebrio" de la pareja soy yo – Respondió Kyoraku con algo de humor.

- ¡No eshtoy ebriaa! – Mientras perdía el equilibrio y se salvaba de caer por el oportuno agarre de Kyoraku – Rashos… soy un horridble hip completoo deshastre.

- Te equivocas Nanao-chan, eres hermosa aún siendo un desastre – contemplándola embelesado y acariciándole la mejilla antes de darle un beso.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

Dentro del bar…

- ¡Déjame en paz! Me quiero quedar… - Sentada con los brazos cruzados.

- Hiyori, deja de actuar de actuar como una niña – Esquivando una patada de la rubia – Hasta cuando estás ebria intentas golpearme.

- Fue un reflejo… creo… Shinji, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Poniendo una expresión inocente en su rostro… demasiado inocente.

- … - Muy desconcertado por el repentino cambio de Hiyori, y algo desconfiado – No lo sé… depende.

-¡Hazme un show de sptreaper! ¿ Si?

Shinji se quedó paralizado de la impresión.

- JA JA JA JA JA Shinji haciendo un "streaper", eso es imposible… ¿Escuchaste eso, Yumichikka?

- Si lo oí, y no es mi problema – Contemplando su imagen en uno de los espejos del lugar – Esos son asuntos de pareja… y hablando de parejas, tu "prometida" está hace un buen rato con ese mozo, por si no te habías dado cuenta, Ikakku.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Buscando con la mirada a Nemu, y al encontrarla, se aleja rodeado de un aura lúgubre – Disculpen, pero tengo que asesinar a una persona.

- Gracias, Yumichikka.

- No fue nada, primo, ¿De casualidad has visto a Yachiru? Se supone que debo llevarla a casa pero desde que entré no la he visto.

- Lo siento, yo tampoco la he visto.

- Shinji… ¿Y mi show?

- …

- ¿Show? ¿Qué show? – Interrumpió Lisa, que caminaba apoyada sobre Rose.

- N-no es nada… Hiyori está ebria eso es todo. – Trató de disimular Shinji – Por cierto Rose, creí que ya se habían ido con Kyoraku y su esposa.

- Preferí que ellos se fueran antes, Nanao estaba algo extraña.

- Shinjiii… ¿Y mi show de stre…?

- Si quieren podemos llevarlos, ya estamos de salida – Cubriendo la boca de Hiyori con sus manos para que no diga nada más, soportando la serie de puntapiés que ella le lanzaba.

- No te preocupes, tomaremos un taxi.

- Pero dijiste que iríamos a bailar, Rose – Protestó Lisa.

- Yo no dije eso – Observando como Shinji sacaba a Hiyori a rastras del lugar – Pero solo por esta vez haremos una excepción.

- ¡Si! Por eso te quiero Rose – tirando de uno de los brazos de Rose para ir a la salida – Ya verás, conozco un lugar buenísimo.

Rose se sintió inesperadamente emocionado… era la primera vez que Lisa le decía que lo quería, aunque claro, estaba con los tragos encima, pero eso no oscureció el repentino sentimiento de felicidad que lo embargó.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

Apenas estuvo fuera del bar, Shinji liberó a Hiyori, bueno, después que ella le mordió la mano.

- ¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Caminando molesta, tambaleándose un poco.

Shinji se limitó a seguirla en silencio, hasta que llegaron al auto y subieron.

- Hiyori ¿Tienes idea de lo que estabas diciendo?

- … S-si – Sintió sus mejillas arder, seguramente estaba sonrojada, con el forcejeo se le pasó un poco la borrachera y estaba más conciente. Oyó a Shinji suspirar antes de que acercara sigilosamente y le susurrara al oído: "Entonces, si aún lo quieres, puedo hacerlo".

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

Ichigo estaba recostado sobre una pared, con en ceño fruncido, Rukia no había bebido mucho pero se sintió muy enfadado, al igual que los otros, al ver que las mujeres celebraron exageradamente la despedida de soltera de Unohana… claro que lo raro fue que al encender las luces la supuesta "celebrada" no estaba por ninguna parte, ni la anfitriona, ni Inoue… vio de reojo como Ishida intentaba inútilmente de preguntarle a una ebria Tatsuki a donde había ido Inoue, y en otro lado, Ishin trataba de calmar a Matsumoto que se había puesto a cantar.

- Ichigo… ¿Estás enojado?

- No – Sin cambiar en absoluto la expresión en su rostro - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Por la cara larga que tienes, ¿No crees que exageras?

Ichigo la miró de reojo, Rukia también parecía molesta.

- Lo que pasa es que… bueno… llegar y encontrarlas así fue… ya sabes…

- No, no sé, así que exijo una explicación, creo que todas la merecemos, Ichigo.

Se inició una batalla pero con miradas… la respuesta era simple, todos se sintieron celosos al pensar que sus "mujeres" estaban en una no muy santa celebración con hombres semidesnudos… pero Ichigo no quería decirlo, ni pensaba hacer, cuando:

- Ehm… Ichigo, te importaría ir a casa en taxi, tengo que llevar a Matsumoto-san a su casa – Comentó Ishin un poco serio – Al parecer nadie vino a recogerla.

- Claro, nos iremos en taxi, Ishin de casualidad ¿Tienes idea de donde vive ella?

- Si, llame a Ukitake para preguntarle, ¿Puedes creer que el muy bandido se nos escapó tres calles antes de llegar aquí? Es todo un caso el "novio", nos vemos en casa.

Ichigo y Rukia asintieron con la cabeza, y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

- Ichigo, voy a llevar a Tatsuki hasta su hotel, si saben algo de Inoue, avísenme por favor.

- No te preocupes Ishida, seguro que se fue con Yachiru, y no tarda en llegar al hotel o tal vez ya este allá.

- Pues no me enfadaría que así fuera, aunque todavía estoy desconcertado por lo que vimos al llegar, verla allí arriba con ese desconocido…

- ¡Pueden dejar de actuar como dos niños! El streaper solo bailó para ella, nada más, ¡Acaso bailar es un crimen!

- Lo es cuando alguno de los que bailan no lleva ropa, Kuchiki-san – Acotó Ishida mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

- P-pero eso es mentira… los dos estaban vestidos… q-que demon… Ahhh, son todos unos idiotas – Fue lo último que dijo Rukia, muy indignada.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Parece que las fiestas de Yachiru son más entretenidas de lo que creímos, ¿eh?

- El problema es que todos viven pensando que ella es una niña, su abuelo debería darse cuenta que ya es una adolescente – Indicó la esbelta pelirroja mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolso – Oh, me veo fatal.

- Yo opino lo contrario, su esposo es un hombre afortunado, si las cosas fueran de otra manera seguramente seríamos amigos.

- Gin jamás supo llevarse bien con Jushiro ni con su hermana, la madre de Toushiro. Él siempre ha visto a los demás como competencia, pero solía sobrellevarlo hasta que conoció a cierta persona. – Imprimiendo una mezcla de nostalgia y odio en sus palabras.

- Tal vez, si todo sale bien, las cosas podrían mejorar para Ud.

Matsumoto lanzó una sonora carcajada, la misma que terminó en un sollozo.

- Eso es imposible… Ishin-sama… ¿Podría detener el auto? Mi apartamento no queda lejos y me gustaría caminar un poco.

- ¿Está segura?

Ella hizo un gesto de confirmación con la cabeza e Ishin estacionó el auto y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

- No quisiera ser impertinente, pero si yo fuera unos diez años más joven, le diría que deje a su esposo y me la llevaría conmigo.

Rangiku sonrió.

- Me siento halagada, pero yo, aún no soy capaz de dejarlo, amo al insensible que tengo por esposo.

- Me lo imaginaba, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – Se alejó algunos pasos y luego se dio vuelta - Por cierto, Yachiru fue quien apagó las luces y la amiga de Ichigo, Inoue creo que es su nombre, se fue con el streaper.

A Ishin se le borró la sonrisa por un momento, luego, mientras veía a Rangiku entrando en un edificio de lujosos apartamentos, se preguntó a quién debería avisar primero de las noticias que acababa de recibir.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

En cuanto las luces se apagaron salió a la velocidad de la luz de aquel lugar. Su mente estaba bloqueada, así que le tomó algo de tiempo recomponerse, y cuando lo logró, el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue el de buscar la forma de darle un escarmiento a la nieta de Yamamoto, por semejante ofensa… él, un Kuchiki, rebajado a la categoría de "Streaper"… el solo recordarlo le causaba escalofríos… y por un fugaz instante, vino a su mente cierto beso.

Recobró la cordura cuando oyó voces acercándose, parecía que tres personas discutían, y se aterró al reconocer una de las voces, aproximándose. Subió a su auto y se ocultó hasta estar seguro de que no quedaba nadie cerca. Minutos después, más calmado, encendió el motor y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo… deseando no encontrarse con nadie conocido en el camino.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

Ir a espiar lo que hacían las chicas pareció una buena idea, al principio. Si Yachiru había sido quien organizó el evento, seguramente la estarían pasando tan aburrido como ellos, o tal vez más… Lastimosamente al llegar, a todos casi se les cae la mandíbula de la impresión… no solo no estaban "aburridas", sino que estaban en un bar, ebrias y con streapers y todo… así que cuando se disponían a poner "orden" en el lugar, a alguien se el ocurrió la grandiosa idea de apagar las luces. Y los streapers fugaron, bueno solo uno, pues el otro pretendió irse con una de las chicas, y eso a Abarai Renji no le gustó. Por eso los siguió.

- ¿A dónde piensas llevártela? – Bloqueando el camino del streaper que se llevaba de la mano a Inoue aprovechando la confusión.

- Solo quería preguntarle algo a la señorita.

A Renji le cabreó el tono de voz muy confiado del sujeto.

- Inoue, volvamos adentro, los demás se preocuparan si no te encuentran.

- Ehhh… si, Abarai-kun.

- Ella se queda.

Otra vez ese tono de voz con exceso de confianza.

- He dicho que volvamos adentro. – Sujetando el brazo de Inoue que estaba libre.

- Ella vendrá conmigo, tú puedes regresar adentro solo, ¿O acaso es tu novia?

- …

- Eto… Abarai-kun, me estás lastimando el brazo.

Renji estaba disgustado y no sabía muy bien porqué, incluso se olvidó que Rukia estaba adentro con Ichigo.

- Ella no es mi novia pero es una amiga mía, por eso quiero evitarle un mal rato.

- Entonces pregúntale a tu "amiga" por que me trajo con engaños hasta aquí – Soltando a Inoue – Aunque me parece que todo esto es algo estúpido.

- Espere, Ulquiorra-san, yo tampoco sabía, realmente lo siento…

- ¿Ulquiorra has dicho? – Soltando también a Inoue – ¿Acaso tu eres uno de los aliados de "Las Noches"?

- Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso, nos vemos, Abarai Renji.

Renji se preocupó, ya les habían comentado en las reuniones que probablemente los otros tenían reunida información sobre ellos, pero aún así se quedó perplejo al conocer a uno de los integrantes de "Las Noches".

- Inoue, ¿Tienes idea de quien era él?

- No, lo conocí esta tarde en Myeongdong… ¿Qué está pasando Abarai-kun? ¿A qué se refieren con "Las Noches"?

- Es mejor que no vuelvas a acercarte a ese tipo, y mientras menos información tengas, será mejor.

- P-pero Abarai-kun…

- Vamos, te llevaré al hotel donde te estás quedando con tu amiga.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

**Hola a toda(o)s:**

**Yuna Lockheart…** Konichi wa, pues concluyo que en realidad si tienes tu lado perver… pero ¿Y quién no?... Sorry, pero el capítulo no es precisamente lo que esperabas… tratare de poner algo de IchiRuki para que siga aumentando tu reiatsu… ;)

**Kasumi-chan…** Oh gracias… y se supone que el fic se tiene que poner más interesante aún XD… si no sería un fracaso para mí… disculpa la demora C:

**Naoko Tendo…** la la la la lanma… no me resistí XD… yo también me reí cuando escribía la "despedida de soltera" (en mi casa empezaron a hablar de llevarme al psiquiatra XD) Yo trato de pensar que más que miedo, lo que siente Ukitake es respeto ;) gracias por tus animos…

**Sasume Himura…** Pues Rukia no dirá nada porque ni se enteró que Byakuya estaba allí XD… quise cambiarle un poco, solo un poco, la personalidad a Ulqui y creeme, en mi fic no se muere…

**Chofísima**… Siento que tengas problemas para dejar reviews… suele pasar a veces… y tienes razón, las matemáticas pueden "freír" cualquier cerebro XD

**Argin Heart**… Holis, que bueno verte por este fic también, pues si, creo que a mi tambien me tomó como 3 días reelerlo para corregir pequeñas cosillas que se me escaparon por ahí, je je, respondiendo tus preguntas: PRIMERA En la reunión Urahara le mostró a Yamamoto la partida de matrimonio de Shinji y Hiyori que Shinji le faxeo cuando estaba en el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos (Por eso se tardó y Hiyori lo regañó) SEGUNDA Son 30 omakes en total, y el Nro 3 es el primero que subo, subiré como unos 7 y los demás los enviaré como regalo de despedida a los que dejen review en el ultimo capitulo… gracias por darte tiempo de leer el fic Milly-chan está contenta :)

**Haruhi Kurosaki**… Holis, lo de los streapers fue algo difícil porque hubieron muchos votos, y me alegra que te gustaran… lo del "Bleach High School Host Club" podría ser un proyecto para cuando termine de escribir este fic ;)

**Koraru-san**… Debes tener cuidado, sin la muñeca no solo tenemos problemas para escribir, tambien para otras cosas (peinarse, comer, etc) Pues si te parece feo que Kira se fuera para el lado oscuro como te pondrás cuando ****** quede en coma por su culpa… ups, spoiler XD, kisses y cuidate mucho

**Alecita122**… Ja ja ja ja, pero ya sabes que soy la de "las parejas extrañas", supongo que andas ocupada con cosas de la vida real, así que ponle ganas a lo que estes haciendo, brrr que frío hace en Perú…

**Natyshan**… Oa, graxxias por lo "super", y bueno, espero no decepcionarte con lo que pasará con el IchiRuki, ciao

**Uchiha Katze**… Nee Xavi, Ulqui puede ponerse mas blanco en mi fic, mujajaja, creo que eso sonó egoista XD… saluditos

**MyStErY MaYu-ChAn**… ¿Imagínate si Bleach fuera bishonen? Ahhh sería de infarto XD… y por cierto, los streapers fueron Bya-kun y Ulquiorra, sorry si te hice confundir… ;)

**Yui Makino**… A mi tambien me sorprendió, pero las votaciones estuvieron muy reñidas… mismo evento de belleza XD… me alegra que te gustara la parte de la despedida de soltera, y me disculpo por la demora.

**Bloody Shooter**… (Un nick algo escalofriante XD) pero me gusto tu review, gracias, elevaste mi ego la la la la… espero que este capitulo tambien te guste… C;

**Sakura Selene**… Oh… ciertamente es un milagro que el Hirahiyo se haya casado (eso solo pasa en mi fic XD) Te debo el HitsuHina, pero espero no decepcionarte con lo que sucederá… suerte con tus examenes (cuando los tengas je je je)

**Story Love…** te mando un spoiler grandote, la "tercera" llega en el siguiente capitulo es… la de la primera película, bueno, normalmente la pongo de bueno, pero por ahora no me he decidido del todo… el día en que no interrumpan al IchiRuki lloverán euros del cielo… ji ji ji… bueno, TAL VEZ no tengas que esperar tanto.

**Bueno, volvamos a la historia.**

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

En un café cercano a Myeongdong…

Miraba tranquilamente a través de la gran ventana, mientras percibía el dulce oler que emanaba de su taza de café y la suave melodía de un piano… le gustaba esa calma.

- Hola Retsu, creí que llegaría antes que tú – Saludó muy sonriente mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa.

- Yo también lo creí, pero supongo que mi reunión estaba más aburrida que la tuya, Jushiro.

- Lo dudo, debiste ver la cara decepción que pusieron los demás cuando les dije que "no" a todas sus propuestas… ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

- Realmente no fue lo que imaginé, Yachiru hizo todo al revés de lo que esperaba, pero creo que las chicas se divirtieron mucho – Sonriente – Yamamoto aún no se da cuenta que "su" niña está creciendo.

- Pienso lo mismo – haciendo una seña para llamar a un mozo – Solo espero que para cuando Yamamoto se dé cuenta no sea demasiado tarde… Este lugar me da algo de nostalgia.

- Tal vez porque fue aquí donde me pediste matrimonio la primera vez, Jushiro.

- Y tú estabas igual de hermosa aquel día… si de mi dependiera, te pediría matrimonio todos los días, querida Retsu.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¿Aló?... Hola hermano… No te preocupes, yo estaba por irme a dormir… está bien, dejaré la puerta sin seguro… ten cuidado, el tráfico se pone pesado por las noches.

Colgó el teléfono y bostezó. Aún era algo temprano pero había preparado dos pasteles y eso le tomó toda la tarde, y a pesar de eso no estaba satisfecho con el resultado, por eso quería dormir temprano para despertar de madrugada y retomar el trabajo. Cuando se dirigía a su habitación oyó que tocaban el timbre.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡Soy yo, Hana-kun!

- Y-yachiru – Abriendo la puerta - ¿C-cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- ¡Hana-kun! ¡No vas a creer lo que pasó! – Abrazando a Hanatarou apenas entró en la casa - ¿Estás en pijama?

- S-si – Bastante sonrojado – Quería dormir un poco.

- Pero apenas y son las 9, aunque el diseño de ositos me gusta… - Mirando más de cerca el pijama, haciendo que Hanatarou se sonrojara aún más – Pero mejor vamos a darnos una vuelta.

- E-en serio… ¿Y el señor Zaraki?

- Está en una fiesta, al igual que mis primos… pero no hablemos de ellos, vamos a pasear… quiero ver el skating on ice, caminar para ver las decoraciones de las casas para navidad, comer algo rico, jugar con la nieve…

- ¿Todo eso? Yachiru-shi, no creo que nos alcance el tiempo.

- Ya verás como sí, vamos date prisa. Y deja de ser tan formal conmigo, solo dime "Yachiru".

Ciertamente les alcanzó tiempo para hacer todo lo de las lista de Yachiru, aumentando que entraron a ver una exposición de esculturas de hielo, Hanatarou no podía negar que no se divertía tanto desde hace mucho tiempo.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

El día después de la tormenta, se reunieron en las instalaciones del edificio central de las empresas de Yamamoto, debido a que era domingo no habían empleados y nadie los vería, prácticamente el edificio era de ellos.

Fieles a la puntualidad, a las 9 en punto una fila de coches se acomodaba en la entrada, y sus ocupantes descendían para entrar en el edificio, donde Sasakibe hacia las veces de recepcionista indicándoles a donde tenían que dirigirse.

Si Renji no hubiera estado tan molesto se habría dado cuenta que Byakuya parecía distraído, los dos entraron muy silenciosamente en uno de los ascensores, donde subieron Zaraki, Ikkaku, y un poco antes de que se cerrara, Yoruichi y Soifong.

- Realmente lo siento, Yoruichi-sama, no volverá a suceder.

- Deja de exagerar Soifong, porque un día no pudiste venir a recogerme no pasa nada, además Kisuke me trajo.

- Pero Yoruichi-sama…

- Te dije que lo olvidaras… por cierto, ¿Pasó algo interesante ayer para que te despertaras tarde hoy?

Aquella pregunta hizo que tres de los cuatro individuos de sexo masculino que en ese momento se encontraban en el ascensor se pusieran expectantes:

- No pasó nada interesante, Yoruichi-sama – Con una voz y cara inexpresiva.

- ¿En serio? Creí que la fiesta sería genial después de las ideas que le dí a Yachiru. Me hubiera gustado ir pero Kisuke propuso que aprovecháramos para pasar la tarde juntos, comprando cosas para el bebé – Poniendo expresión maternal – Fue tan emocionante.

- Disculpen la interrupción, Yoruichi-san, pero yo discrepo de lo que la señorita Fong acaba de decir.- Todas las miradas se posaron en Renji, quien prosiguió – Ayer nos atrevimos a ir un momento a ver lo que las damas hacían y encontramos una auténtica org...

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No lo escuche Yoruichi-sama!

- Claro que es cierto, nosotros también estuvimos allí – Intervino Ikkaku con tono burlón – y vaya que las mujeres saben divertirse.

- No e…

- ¡No seas tímida Soifong! Tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó sin omitir detalles.

- P-pero Yoruichi-sama…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Yoruichi salió primera con Soifong, aún interrogándola, les siguieron Ikkaku y Zaraki, que parecía muy enfadado, luego Renji, que tras dar unos pasos se percató que Byakuya no se había movido.

- ¿Sucede algo, Kuchiki-sama?

- … - Entrando en la cuenta de que ya habían llegado – No, vamos.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

En otro ascensor, subían Ichigo, Uryuu y Shinji.

- Hoy es un buen día, ¿No creen?

- Te ves muy animado Hir… digo Shinji, ¿A qué se debe eso?

- A nada en particular, Ichigo – Si dejar de mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Pero ustedes traen unas caras muy largas.

- Mejor ni preguntes, ayer Rukia y yo discutimos.

- Uh ¿Y eso por qué?

- Kuchiki-san dijo que exageramos al entrar ahí e interrumpir su celebración. – Soltó Ishida acomodándose las gafas – Por cierto Kurosaki, quería preguntarte algo sobre Abarai, pero – viendo con desconfianza a Shinji – Lo dejaré para después.

- ¿?... Ichigo, me empieza a caer pesado tu amigo – Bajándole un poco a su exagerada sonrisa.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Hiyori hablando con Rose:

- Y eso es básicamente lo que tienes que hacer… solo espero que el viejo no te saque de quicio como a mí.

- Ayer hablé un rato con él y parecía muy comprensivo, tengo la impresión de que Urahara-san y yo nos llevaremos bien… mmm… Hiyori puedo preguntarte algo.

- Sí, lo que quieras.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la talla de aro de Lisa?

- Me parece que es seis y medio, ¿Por qué?

- N-no, por nada.

- ¡Hiyori! – Se acerca Shinji y la abraza.

- ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz! – Apartando a Shinji de un codazo y caminando sonrojada al interior de la sala de reuniones.

- ¿Shinji estás bien? – Preguntó Rose preocupado al ver que Shinji se ponía azul.

- N-no es… n-na-da…

Ichigo y Uryuu veían como Shinji entraba en el salón de juntas ayudado por Rose:

- ¿En serio esos dos están casados? - Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza – Pues él debe estar loco.

- Yo lo comprendo un poco, ésta demasiado enamorado, eso es todo. Por cierto ¿Qué querías preguntarme de Renji?

- Tú dijiste que andaba tras Kuchiki-san ¿No? – Poniéndose serio otra vez – Ayer Inoue regresó al hotel con él… y los dos actuaban raro.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, Kurosaki, y lo peor de todo es que cuando le pregunte a Inoue que había pasado no quiso responderme, se encerró en su habitación – Ishida apretó fuerte los puños.

- Yo estoy tan confundido como tú, Ishida.

- ¡IIIICHIIIGOOO!

- ¡Deja de actuar como tonto, Ishin! – Le reclamó Ichigo a su padre tras esquivar una especie de patada.

- Ujum ujum… estás mejorando tu técnica hijo mío… - Poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la corbata – La reunión está por comenzar, entremos.

Los jóvenes entraron tras Ishin, Ishida aún enojado, e Ichigo con una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, _"Si Renji ya no está interesado en Rukia puedo estar más tranquilo… aunque lo siento mucho por Ishida"_

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

Rukia se despertó tarde a propósito, aún estaba moleta por la actitud infantil de los varones la noche anterior… pero sobre todo Ichigo… ella se había cuidado de no embriagarse, no había subido al escenario y no había hecho ningún espectáculo como Nemu o Matsumoto… él no tenía motivos para enojarse con ella, definitivamente los hombres pueden actuar como idiotas enteros muy frecuentemente.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en ello durante el desayuno cuando algo hizo que desviara su atención en la conversación que sostenían Yuzu y Karin.

- Te digo que él chico guapo era su "ex" novio.

- Pero él parecía aún interesado en ella.

- Pero Hinamori me dijo que él ya no le interesaba… aunque la verdad ella no parecía muy segura, aún así lo envió por un tubo y asunto cerrado, Yuzu.

- Pero Karin-chan… los dos se veían tan lindos juntos… ¿No pudiste decirle algo o preguntarle más?

- Yo no me meto en esos líos, además el chico era tan guapo que si Hinamori no me molestaría quedármelo.

- ¡No puedes hacer! Tú ya tienes novio, Karin-chan.

- Solo bromeaba, deja de tomarte las cosas tan en serio Yuzu – Contestó Karin empezando a reír.

- Disculpen, ¿Hinamori se encontró con Toushiro ayer?

- Si el tal Toushiro tiene el cabellos blanco y ojos verdes, si. Pero apenas intercambiaron un par de palabras, una auténtica lastima… Hey ¿A dónde vas Rukia-chan?

Rukia se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Acabo de recordar que tenía algo que hacer… nos vemos luego.

Salió de la casa para hacerle una visita a Hinamori, con todo el problema de las empresas se le había olvidado preguntarle que haría con Toushiro cuando volvieran a verse. Se regañó mentalmente por dejar a un lado a su mejor amiga. Era más que obvio que algo hacía sufrir a Hinamori, y las palabras que le dijo Matsumoto no parecían suficientes, tenía que haber algo más.

- Hola. Rukia. – Saludó Hinamori abriendo la puerta – Me da gusto verte.

- Hola… ¿Por qué está todo tan silencioso? Por un momento creí que no había nadie. – Entrando e la casa.

- Lo que pasa es que estaba revisando algunos boletines de universidades, seguro me concentré demasiado y no me di cuenta que se terminó el cd.

Rukia se sentó y vio que los boletines que Hinamori revisaba eran de universidades en el extranjero.

- ¿Piensas irte a otro país?

- N-no… claro que no – Guardando con algo de nerviosismo los boletines y folletos – Mi madre me contó lo que pasó ayer, al parecer la nieta de Yamamoto-eorobun es muy buena organizadora.

- Si… estaba segura que irías tú también, Momo.

- Pues yo estaba segura que no irías, Kia-nim, por eso fui a visitarte a la casa de los Kurosaki, como no estabas iba a irme pero tropecé con Karin y no dimos cuenta que podíamos comunicarnos,

- Ella y Yuzu comentaron algo que pasó cuando las tres salieron de compras… ¿Estás bien?

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Hinamori volviera a hablar, fingiendo sonreír.

- Toushiro se disculpó, y yo acepté su disculpa, pero le dije que no volvería con él.

- Momo, me estas ocultando algo, lo presiento, sabes bien que puedes confiar en mi.

- Es que… lo que pasa… la noche en que yo…

- ¡Ya regresamos, Momo! – Se anunció al entrar Kyoraku.

- No grites así, podrías asustarla si esta dormida – Le regañó Nanao, quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rukia – Hola Rukia, que bueno que vinieras a visitar a Momo.

- ¿Rukia-chan está aquí? – Se asomó Ishin desde la entrada - ¡Es cierto! ¡ICHIGO NO TE VAYAS, RUKIA-CHAN ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Aquello fue realmente extraño, la casa pasó de estar sumergida en la tensión y oscuridad a ser en un lugar cálido y agradable, incluso Momo sonrió, como solía hacerlo antes, tal ve fue por eso que Rukia se sintió mas tranquila, o tal vez fue porque los invitaron a almorzar y durante el almuerzo Ichigo le tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa dejándole una tarjeta entre los dedos que decía: "_Estaba celoso, lo siento"._

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

**AHHH HASTA QUE POR FIN XD… creí que no terminaría, bueno quería poner algo más pero lo dejo para la próxima, sorry por no poner más IchiRuki, se los debo…**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**

**PD: Ya están disponibles los nuevos opening y ending, los links en mi perfil o si desean quiten los espacios a:**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 8 Y 3 i – T 3 C E e A (Opening)

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = c 7 M 1 G V j 8 n K A (Ending)

**Y nos vemos el próximo jueves.**

**41. Boda**

**;)**

**OMAKE Nro 5**

Title: Byakuya

Theme: Confusion

Hay cosas que simplemente podemos dejar pasar, pero hay otras que pueden afectarnos a tal modo que no somos capaces de saber como reaccionar o como afrontarlas, eso fue lo que le pasó a Kuchiki Byakuya, cuando fue a cierto lugar para ayudar a su hermana menor supuestamente "enferma" y terminó de pie con un antifaz frente a un grupo de mujeres con las hormonas alborotadas… sin saber que hacer.

Lo más razonable hubiera sido quitarse el antifaz y exigirle una explicación a Yachiru, pero por alguna desconocida razón, su mente se bloqueó, y el repentino manotazo de Matsumoto en donde la espalda cambia de nombre solo hizo que se sintiera más bloqueado que nunca. De forma tal que quedó expuesto a… bueno, ya saben, y de no ser por la intrusión del grupo de hombres (En ese momento se regañó mentalmente por no haber ido a la despedida de soltero de Ukitake) quien sabe que más hubiera podido suceder.

Pero había logrado salir y llegar a su auto cuando las luces se apagaron, y a pesar de la prisa no olvidó recoger su camisa que cierta persona peliazul le quitó y arrojó al suelo… intentó desviar sus pensamientos y centrarlos en la forma de castigar a la causante de tan vergonzosa situación, pero nuevamente la imagen de la peliazul volvió a su cabeza… y lo atormentó durante casi toda la noche.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto quitársela de la cabeza? Desde que empezaron las reuniones la veía a diario y rara vez intercambiaron palabra y siempre en tono formal, ¿Entonces qué le pasaba ahora? Resignado salió de la cama para dar una vuelta por la casa, y terminó en el estudio, como siempre hacía cuando buscaba distraerse del mundo, frente a su portátil revisando artículos financieros, parecía más centrado entonces hasta que encontró un artículo donde hablaban de la familia Shihoin con una foto de Yoruichi, y Soifong parcialmente oculta detrás de ella… suspiró antes de cerrar la portátil y lo primero que vio fue una retrato de su amada Hisana… podría contemplarla por horas y entonces finalmente entendió, o eso pensó, lo que había ocurrido… no había besado a nadie en los labios desde que Hisana murió, tal vez por eso…

A la mañana siguiente, algo más tranquilo y asumiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo el asunto de la noche anterior quedara zanjado, oyó claramente cuanod ella dijo: "Nada interesante"… ¿Era posible que besar al máximo representante de los Kuchiki era "nada interesante" para la asistente de Yoruichi?... ¿Acaso él no era interesante? ¿Quién era ella para decir eso de él? ¿Quién era él para reclamarle a ella, pues al final ella no sabía que era él no? ¿O sí?

- ¿Sucede algo, Kuchiki-sama?

Esa pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Renji le hacía volver a la realidad y entonces se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado…

- No – Diciendo ese "no" más para si mismo que para su asistente - vamos.

.


	41. Nuestros Sueños II parte

_**CON CARIÑO PARA STORY LOVE, LA REVIEW Nro 500**_

_El día en que descubrí que me gustaba Rukia, no fue precisamente un día al que se le pudiera llamar "normal"… bueno, en realidad entre n__osotros los días transcurrían de las formas más inesperadas e impredecibles._

_Era uno de los últimos días de clase antes de las vacaciones de medio año. Todos se agrupaban para discutir que actividad sería mejor realizar, pues ese era nuestro último año en la secundaria y al pasar a la preparatoria muchos dejarían de verse, así que las vacaciones de medio año __constituían una valiosa oportunidad para organizar actividades en grupo._

_Rukia conversaba al otro lado del salón de clases con Tatsuki e Inoue__, ni siquiera ahora soy capaz de recordar porque la estaba observando, pero al darse cuenta, ella le mostró la lengua de forma burlona mientras le decía con la mirada: "Qué tanto me ves, baka"… incliné la cabeza como un niño descubierto después de haber realizado una travesura, sin saber porque… ¿Acaso había algo malo en observar un rato a Rukia?... yo solo la estaba observando como observo a Tatsuki o Chad, o a cualquier otra persona, ésa "enana" no tenía nada de especial, solo compartíamos la habilidad de transmitirnos mensajes a través de miradas, nada más… Bueno, ella también conocía a mi familia e incluso parecían llevarse muy bien (al punto de que se quedaba a dormir algunas veces), pero nada más… Aunque también estaba el hecho de que ella conocía todo acerca de mí y yo conocía todo acerca de ella… _

_Para cuando terminaron las clases, __yo estaba bastante malhumorado, y no sabía porque… tomé mis cosas y me apresuré a salir, solo deseaba estar solo._

_- ¡Ichigo, espérame! – Oí su voz llamándome, mientras corría tras de mí__. Aceleré el paso, pero terminó por alcanzarme y pude sentir claramente el contacto de su bolso sobre mi cabeza - ¿Estás sordo o qué?_

_- __No estoy sordo, y ya deja de seguirme, enana._

_- No te estoy siguiendo, baka, __Yuzu me invitó a almorzar hoy, por si lo habías olvidado – Me respondió con ese desagradable tono de voz meloso._

_Y__ caminamos en silencio. Ese día, durante el receso, Keigo tuvo el atrevimiento de declarársele a Rukia, en frente de toda la clase, aquello propició un hondo silencio, que para mí duró una eternidad, hasta que ella le respondió. Durante los segundos que tardó el responder, sentí como si hubiera recibido un baldazo de agua fría… y algo de miedo, y a pesar de que ella le dijo que "no", no me sentí tranquilo… ¿Y si luego lo hacía otro? ¿O sí ella le hubiera dicho que si?... Se supone que yo soy la persona que más la conoce en el mundo, y sin embargo no sabía lo que ella iba a responderle a Keigo. La miré de reojo y suspiré. En esos momentos una suave brisa balanceó sus cabellos y trajo a nosotros pequeños pétalos de cerezo. Ella sonrió al verme con pétalos en la cabeza, el rosa contrastando con mi cabello, y en ese momento, me pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente, esos ojos profundos, toda ella salpicada de pequeños y delicados pétalos rosa… en ese momento comprendí que aún había algo que no sabía de ella y que había algo que ella no sabía de mi._

* * *

**내****자신의****백야드****경주 낮****: DREAMS**

**40. Nuestros Sueños**** (II parte)**

"_Recuerdos que flotan entre los copos de nieve ¿Me mentirías?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Ichigo era conciente de la causa del enojo de Rukia, demasiado conciente, pero disculparse no era tan sencillo para él… prefería mil veces pelear otra vez contra Kaien o cualquier otro, pero tenía que disculparse.

Aprovechó cada oportunidad durante la reunión para pedir consejos, Ishida Uryuu le recomendó ser sincero, como si hacerlo fuera tan fácil… Zaraki, al enterarse que Rukia sabía kendo, le dijo que la retara a un duelo para definir al ganador, Ichigo asumió que Zaraki no había entendido la pregunta… Urahara le sugirió que le comprara flores o un regalo (Argumentó que eso era infalible) pero Ichigo tenía sus dudas, especialmente porque Urahara trataba de venderle productos de algunas de sus tiendas… Shinji le hizo una extraña sugerencia (demasiado extraña pero la guardaría para después)… Kyoraku le sugirió que la llevara a algún lugar bonito, con algunas botellas de sake, esto desacreditó la idea, no del todo… cerca de la hora de salida Hantarou llegó, al parecer Yamamoto quería hablar con él por algo que pasó la noche anterior aunque no sabía exactamente qué era, pero aprovechó para preguntarle, y Hanatarou le recomendó que le preparara un pastel… hubiera sido útil si Ichigo supiera hacer pasteles, pero como no era el caso… ya desanimado, se preparaba para irse con su padre a la casa de Kyoraku para resolver algunos asuntos cuando Ukitake los alcanzó para recordarles que los esperaba al día siguiente al mediodía, Ukitake era un hombre muy conocedor y respetuoso de las mujeres (bueno, eso decían los otros) por eso Ichigo le pidió consejo, y su respuesta fue: "Si es para Kuchiki-san, deberías escribirle una haiku, no tiene que ser perfecta, solo debe reflejar lo que siente tu corazón" antes de marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Haiku? ¿Y cómo diablos iba a escribirle una haiku a Rukia?

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Kyoraku, meditó una y otra vez en las palabras de Ukitake, y finalmente comprendió, le pidió a su padre que se detuviera un momento en una librería para comprar una pequeña tarjeta adornada con figuras cerezos y pensó en que escribir mientras continuaban su camino. Había decidido ir a su casa a ver a Rukia apenas dejara a Ishin en la casa de Kyoraku, pero tuvo que cambiar de estrategia al saber que Rukia estaba allí… tuvo suerte de que los demás dejaran que se sentara junto a ella, y durante el almuerzo intentó tomarle la mano como unas tres veces antes de tener éxito, y no la soltó hasta dejar entre sus dedos la haiku que había escrito, bueno, no era una haiku precisamente, pero las palabras habían salido de su corazón:

"_Estaba celoso, lo siento"_

Y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como los rasgos de Rukia se suavizaban y mostraban para él una bella sonrisa.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

_- __Ne, Ichigo ¿Ya tienes pareja para ir al baile?_

_- No, aún no invito a nadie, ¿Por?_

_- Por nada… _

_- ¿Por nada? Bah, Rukia deja de hacer preguntas tontas._

_- __Tú eres el único tonto, "fresita-kun"._

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Al terminar el almuerzo, Ichigo aprisionó una de las manos de Rukia:

- ¿Damos un paseo? – Le susurró al oído.

Ella le contestó con la mirada, y después de dejar a Ishin en su casa, los dos se fueron a recorrer la ciudad. Durante el día no había caído nada de nieve, así que las carreteras estaban despejadas y había mucha gente en las calles. También se acercaba la navidad y todas las tiendas lucían decoradas. Después de dejar el coche en un estacionamiento salieron a caminar, a transitar las calles con las manos unidas y los dedos entrelazados. Se detuvieron frente a las tiendas con novedades para regalar por fiestas, en el enorme árbol perfectamente adornado ubicado en el centro comercial, a observar una exhibición de esculturas de hielo… casi no intercambiaron palabras, pero éstas sobran cuando puedes decirlo todo con la mirada. Porque así eran ellos dos, ¿Desde hace cuando? Ya no lo recordaban con exactitud.

- Ichigo, ¿Por qué vinieron a espiarnos ayer?

- Pues… estábamos aburridos sin saber que hacer, y a Ishin le vino la idea.

- ¿A tu padre? Debí imaginarlo ¿Ni-sama no estuvo con ustedes?

- No, pero era de esperarse, ya sabes lo cortado que es tu hermano, seguro se quedó en su casa entretenido con informes financier… AUCH – Rukia acababa de darle un pisotón - ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso, Rukia?

- No hables así de mi ni-sama, él se esfuerza mucho para tratar de superar la crisis que afecta a la familia y para ayudarlos con lo que están haciendo ahora.

- Pero debería darse un tiempo para divertirse, o por lo menos hacer algo más que solo vivir pendiente de los negocios.

- Supongo que ni-sama no siente que eso sea necesario por ahora. – Contempló distraídamente una vitrina con las últimas novedades de Chappy el conejo – ¿Crees que a Yuzu le guste alguno de éstos?

Ichigo sonrió antes de inclinarse para darle un fugaz beso, que Rukia consideró como un sí.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

_-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! – Apurándola desde la entrada de la escuela._

_- Oye, ya te oí, no estoy sorda, Ichigo. – Acercándose a él a paso rápido después de despedirse de sus amigas._

_- A mi me pareció lo contrario._

_- Baka._

_- Te oí… ¿Qué tanto hablabas con las chicas? – Sin poder ocultar su curiosidad._

_- ¿Ahora te interesan las cosas de mujeres, Kurosaki-kun? – Usando el tono de voz meloso que tanto irritaba a Ichigo._

_- Olvídalo, Enana._

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

La escasa luz natural, atenuada por el cielo nublado típico de la estación, empezó a retirarse para dar la bienvenida a multicolores luces artificiales. Luego de comer algo volvieron al auto para emprender el camino de regreso. Habían comprado algunos regalos y disfrutado de su tiempo juntos.

Poco a poco fueron quedando atrás las llamativas luces de las galerías y centros comerciales, el camino de regreso de pronto se hizo corto, ya estaban cruzando frente al templo cercano a la casa de los Kurosaki. Contra toda expectativa, Rukia le pidió a Ichigo que se detuviera un momento para hacerle una vista al templo. Recordaron la primera vez que fueron allí, después de un paseo en la hoy destruida motocicleta de Ichigo, y caminaron hasta la zona del mirador, el mismo lugar donde vieron un atardecer juntos después de casi tres años.

Las coloridas luces de Seoul se parecían a un enorme árbol de navidad desde el lugar donde estaban, luego de algunos minutos, Ichigo liberó la mano de Rukia, y la abrazó sutilmente por la espalda, colocando sus brazos alrededor de esa delicada cintura.

- Por que dejaste tu abrigo en el auto ¿Quieres pescar un resfriado?

- No, creí que solo saldríamos un momento – Poniendo sus manos sobre las de Ichigo – Pero no me importaría quedarme un rato mas así.

Y claro que a él tampoco no le importaba, volver a casa significaba estar rodeado de personas, de miradas indiscretas y no tener nada de privacidad.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

_- Solo quedamos para ir a ver vestidos para el baile de graduación, al final no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo así que volveremos a intentarlo mañana – Lanzándole una mirada de reojo._

_- Así que eso era… ¿Es necesario que vayan todas juntas?_

_- Claro que sí, que pasaría si aparecemos el día de la fiesta con el mismo vestido… pareceríamos uniformadas… - Poniendo énfasis en la última frase._

_- Creí que esas cosas no te importaban, Rukia._

_- Y así es, pero es una ocasión especial - Desviando la mirada - Tal vez sea la última vez que estemos todos junt…_

_- Rukia yo…_

_- ¡¡ICHIIGOOO!!_

_- Que es lo que quieres, Keigo. – Ichigo estaba realmente molesto por esa interrupción, y se lo hizo saber golpeándolo con el puño con más fuerza de lo habitual._

_- Acasho no te da gushto ver-me… - Tocando su nariz y lloriqueando._

_- No me obligues a responderte. – Poniendo una expresión fría en indiferente. _

_-¡Es tarde! Tengo que ir a casa – Luego de mirar su reloj - Nos vemos… – Comienza a alejarse._

_- ¡Oi Rukia! – Ella se detiene y lo mira – ¿No se supone que hoy te acompañaría a tu casa?_

_- No es necesario, Ichigo – Mostrándole una radiante sonrisa – Te enviaré un mensaje más tarde, adiós – Fue lo último que le dijo antes de alejarse corriendo._

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

Con pasos lentos retornaron al auto, Rukia cobijada bajo el abrigo de Ichigo y él soportando el frío, ella se opuso al principio argumentándole que podría resfriarse, pero él no le hizo caso. Rukia estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oyó un estornudo, no pudo contener una risita burlona y se dio media vuelta para apurar a Ichigo, pero aprisionada entre él y el auto… y no eso no le disgustaba, más aún porque la mirada de Ichigo era intensa y acompañada con una seductora sonrisa… no era necesario ser adivino para saber que aquello era un invitación para un beso, uno muy especial, de los que quitan la respiración, los tibios labios del otro era todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento, para dejar de lado los problemas, las peleas, todo.

Aún cuando sus labios se separaron, sus cuerpos estaban abrazados, sus rostros juntos, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro y entonces, dos palabras revolucionaron el mundo de Rukia, él le dijo "Te amo"… lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, era el momento más feliz de su vida.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

"_Ichigo, necesito hablar contigo, te espero en la fuente de la plaza principal a las 8pm" Rukia._

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Ichigo guardó el auto en el garaje, había pensado que sería mejor entrar en la casa por la puerta de sevicio, pero Rukia insistió en que fueran a la fuente, que estaba peculiarmente adornada por la nieve y no funcionaba. Los dos permanecieron allí un buen rato, él esperando a que ella hablara y ella armándose de valor… estaba a punto de aclarar algo en parte doloroso para ella.

- Ichigo, ¿Recuerdas a qué hora te cité aquel día en la fuente?

- S-si – la miró sorprendido, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la fuente – El mensaje decía a las 8 en punto.

- Yo… te estuve esperando, casi un cuarto de hora.

- E-en serio – Ahora él estaba realmente desconcertado – Me quedé hasta tarde ayudando a mi padre con unas cosas, cuando leí tu mensaje eran más de las 8, salí corriendo pero al llegar no estabas, creí que no habías ido, y te esperé y te llamé un montón de veces…

- ¡Claro que si fui! Sólo olvidé llevar el móvil – Tuvo que reconocer que tuvo una cuota de culpa en el asunto, pero solo para sí misma – Pero tú tampoco tenías el móvil contigo por eso no leíste el mensaje a tiempo ¿No?

- … - Le costaba admitir que tuvo gran parte de culpa en lo que ocurrió ese día – En esos días no acostumbraba vivir pendiente del móvil, ya sabes, pero ¿Por qué me querías verme?

- Quería preguntarte porque no invitabas a nadie a la fiesta – Poniendo, sin querer, el tono de voz que tanto le disgustaba.

- ¿? – Él creía que esa pregunta sobraba, y aquel meloso tono de voz le irritaba, aún así, le respondió – Tenía planeado invitar a alguien, pero el estúpido de Keigo me interrumpió.

Rukia palideció, esa era una respuesta inesperada, y se tomó varios minutos antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta:

- Entonces solo querías invitarme a la fiesta, ¿Nada más? – Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una parte de su pasado que intentó inútilmente borrar.

- No, había algo más que quería decirte.

- Y eso tenía que ver con Inoue ¿No? – Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Inoue? ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Un repentino escalofrío lo envolvió, porque un recuerdo de antes de llegar a la plaza principal vino a su mente.

- Te esperé por un cuarto de hora, y como no llegabas decidí ir a tu casa a buscarte, estaba enojada porque creí que me dejaste plantada y al doblar un par de calles más abajo te vi con Inoue, ustedes dos se estaban…

- ¡Eso no significó nada para mí! – Interrumpió él al descubrir al fin, la razón de su separación, finalmente lo entendía todo – Corrí para llegar a tiempo y tropecé con Inoue, yo no… ¿Acaso tu pensaste que ella y yo?

- Si, si lo pensé, fui una tonta ¿No? – Desviando la mirada, avergonzada sin saber porque.

Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza y la besó dulcemente en la frente.

- Así que todo esto fue por… un malentendido. Pensabas decirme que tendrías que mudarte por el problema de tu familia ¿Verdad?

- No… me enteré de eso cuando volví a casa, mi hermano me llamó por móvil varias veces y me ordenó viajar a Tokio de inmediato.

- Te marchaste dos días antes de que me diera cuenta, realmente soy un desastre… debí ir para tu casa esa noche.

- Creíste que me verías en clases al día siguiente, yo habría pensado lo mismo.

- Pero entonces ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Rukia sonrió, se puso de puntillas y lo besó, como quiso hacerlo años atrás, como lo hizo el día en que entró a su cuarto por el balcón y lo encontró dormido sobre un diván… con todo su ser, tratando de trasmitirle sus sentimientos.

"_Te amo Ichigo, y algún día te lo diré con palabras"_

La felicidad de dos corazones no debía ser opacada por nada, incluso si eso significaba decir una mentira… por eso, cuando Rukia le preguntó si algunas vez tuvo con algo con Inoue mientras entraban en la casa, Ichigo dijo que no.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

**Debo admitir que intenté escribir algo pero lo descarte... aún no soy capaz de escribir aquello decentemente... GOMENASAI!!! Story Love**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA:**

**Naoko Tendo**

**Yui Makino**

**Story Love**

**LizZ3tThoO Uchiha ("Ai nante" del octeto nipon NEWS)**

**Bloody Shooter (PJopE)**

**Uchiha Katze (Tite comentó que el cabello de Soifong era azul, pero oscuro cercano a negro...)**

**Argin Heart**

**Sasume Himura**

**Alecita 122**

**Ryu Archer (¿TNT? ^-^)**

**Pues... mil disculpas por lo que voy a escribir, pero algunas reviews me dejaron pensando... la verdad soy más feliz escribiendo lo que me gusta y la historia ya tiene un final y no voy a cambiarlo, he sido más flexible las temporaradas anteriores pero terminó en que la historia avanzaba como tortuguita y la verdad yo ya quiero que acabe... es más, estaba tentada de poner FIN al final de este capitulo... pues que más da yo ya sé en que termina.**

**Hasta el jueves, Dios mediante**

**Milly-chan**

**:(  
**


	42. Boda

- Éstas son las entradas que consiguió Gin, los demás ya saben que hacer – Dejando algunos sobres sobre la mesa – A partir de mañana esto deja de ser un juego de niños, así que los que quieran retirarse, simplemente no vayan, no pienso tomar represalias con los que se marchen. ¿Alguna duda?

El salón quedó en silencio. Aizen lo tomó como un "No hay dudas" y luego de desearles buena suerte a todos, se marchó seguido de su séquito (Tousen y Gin). Kira salió al poco rato. Nadie más se movió, intercambiaron miradas sin atreverse a hablar por un buen rato hasta que:

- Me jode… ¿Por qué tenemos que obedecer todo lo que él dice?

- Puedes retirarte si lo prefieres, pero quien lo diría, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques es un cobarde.

- Deja de burlarte, Noitra… - Amenazando a Noitra con un puño.

- Ustedes dos deténganse – Les interrumpió Starks recogiendo dos sobres de la mesa – tenemos cosas que hacer.

Starks se puso de pie y salió acompañado de Halibel.

- Bah solo alardea. – Mirando a dos personas de reojo - ¿Y ustedes que harán?

- No tengo que decirte mi estrategia, Noitra, pero puedo asegurarte que va más allá de lo que todos esperan, incluso tal vez termine ayudando a algunos de ustedes.

- ¿Hablas en serio, Ulquiorra? Ahora despertaste mi curiosidad.

- Lo siento Szayel, pero no pienso decir nada más, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

Ulquiorra tomó el último sobre de la mesa y se fue.

- Vaya, hasta que alguien se lo toma en serio, yo también me voy.

- Espera Szayel, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

- ¿En serio? – Recostándose sobre el respaldar de la silla – Me pregunto que podrá ser, Grimmjow.

- Simplemente creo que si voy a entrar en esto, voy a hacerlo por la puerta grande.

* * *

**내****자신의****백야드****경주 낮****: DREAMS**

**41. Boda**

"_Podrán cortar todas las flores, pero no podrán detener la primavera."_

_

* * *

  
_

Acudió a casa de Yamamoto por la tarde, tenían algunos asuntos pendientes y revisaron varios documentos por horas.

- Bien, creo que tomar éstas precauciones podría resultar útil. ¿Tendrás todo listo para mañana, Byakuya?

- Si, Yamamoto-sama.

- Se cauteloso y espero que vayas mañana a la boda de Ukitake.

Byakuya se quedó en silencio un momento, las fiestas no eran lo suyo. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Yamamoto-sama, encontré información importante sobre… Disculpe, no sabía que estaba ocupado.

- No te preocupes, Byakuya estaba por irse. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme Soi Fong?

- Yo… encontré documentos que podrían ser de utilidad para Yoruichi-sama.

- Y supongo que vas a ir para casa de Yoruichi.

- Si, Yamamoto-sama, pero mientras revisaba también encontré datos útiles para usted.

Soi Fong le entregó un file, Yamamoto lo leyó un par de minutos.

- Excelente trabajo, si no fueras la asistente de Yoruichi, definitivamente te habría elegido como mi asistente.

- M-muchas gracias, Yamamoto-sama, compermiso.

Byakuya, que había estado observando la escena, siguió con los ojos a Soi Fong hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

- Hump Hump – Aclarándose la garganta – Byakuya, revisa esto y considera su factibilidad – Alcanzándole el file que Soi Fong le entregó hace un momento – Estoy seguro que te será de ayuda.

- Como usted diga.

Byakuya acomodó los files dentro de un portafolio y salió del estudio de Yamamoto. A pesar de las precauciones que tomaban tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo terrible fuese a ocurrir en cualquier momento. Se detuvo en la entrada para ponerse su abrigo cuando Soi Fong pasó por su lado.

- Si desea puedo llevarla a casa de Yoruichi. - ni siquiera el mismo Byakuya sabía como aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Empezó a sentirse avergonzado.

- No es necesario – Respondió ella lanzándole una mirada severa – Puedo conducir.

Si segundos atrás Byakuya se sentía avergonzado, ahora se sentía como un idiota, él sabía, al igual que todos, que desde que empezaron las reuniones, Soi Fong se había encargado de movilizar a Yoruichi a donde lo necesitara, y ella era la que manejaba.

- Disculpe, no quise ofenderla.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de salir por la puerta y caminar con pasos rápidos hasta su auto. Definitivamente tenía que dar vuelta a la página.

**I0****I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Es una lástima que tengan que volver a Japón, voy a extrañarlas mucho.

- Gracias, Kia-chan. Por lo menos papá nos dejará ir a la boda de mañana, ya quiero ver a la novia, segura estará bellísima.

- Lo que a mi me llama la atención es que la invitación sea para el mediodía y que nos hayan pedido llevar vestidos de noche y accesorios en bolso aparte. – Comentó Karin sin despegar la mirada de la televisión, donde pasaban un partido de soccer.

- Estoy casi segura que quieren que almorcemos todos juntos y luego nos preparemos para la boda.

- Puede ser, Rukia-chan. Por cierto ¿El muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello claro estará allí?

- ¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Toushiro, Karin? – Ve que Karin asiente con la cabeza – Si estará allí, porque es el sobrino del novio.

- Genial.

- ¡Karin-chan! ¿No se supone que ya tienes novio?

- No empieces Yuzu, lo que no ves no te hace daño – Guiñando un ojo.

- Vaya, tendré que hacer una llamada a Estados Unidos. – Apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Oni-chan!

- Ichi-ni, no te metas donde no te llaman.

- Entonces no hagas tonterías y mejor vayan a dormir que ya es tarde.

Karin protestó y fue la que puso mayor resistencia, pero al final tuvieron que obedecer a su hermano.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Aún era temprano, pero tenía que preparar sus cosas, después de ese día se quedaría en Incheon, no quería quedarse en Seoul, no con ese problema, suspiró cuando sin querer dejó caer el portarretratos que estaba sobre un estante de la sala, se inclinó a recoger los trozos del roto cristal y se perdió en la mirada del joven de ojos verdes que la observaba desde la fotografía, al lado de Rukia y Kaien… días felices aquellos, que no volverán… un agudo dolor en uno de sus dedos la hizo volver a la realidad, se había lastimado con un filudo trozo de vidrio y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaban a salir de la herida… si tan solo pudiera…

- Momo, ya es hora de irn… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Nanao dejó caer una pequeña maleta y se acercó a ella sacando un pañuelo con el que hizo presión sobre la herida – Debiste usar un recoger, o por lo menos guantes… parece que no es grave.

Momo se quedó en silencio, Nanao siempre preocupándose por ella y ella dándole problemas.

- ¡NANAO-CHAN! – Se anunció Kyoraku entrando en la sala - ¿Uh? ¿Está todo bien?

- L-lo siento, fue un accidente.

- Sin duda era una bonita foto, pero podemos conseguir otra, y ya cambien esas caras porque hoy es un día muy especial – Sonrió él tratando de animar a Momo – Vamos, tenemos que ir a Incheon.

Momo recogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Nos esta ocultando algo, Shunsui y ya no sé que hacer para que confíe en mi… soy una pésima madre.

- Tranquila – abrazándola con ternura – Eres una excelente madre, y ella lo sabe. Lleva tus cosas al auto, yo recogeré esto.

Nanao sonrió, e hizo lo que Kyoraku le dijo. Kyoraku recogió todo con ayuda de un recogedor y se quedó contemplando la fotografía por un buen rato… accidentalmente, una gota de sangre había caído sobre la foto, manchando la zona donde Rukia y Kaien se encontraban.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Después de un viaje de un poco más de un par de horas, llegaron a Incheon. Había una vista maravillosa de un lago que por la temporada estaba cubierto de hielo, pero aún así era impresionante. Como a 30 minutos del lago congelado, estaba la gran mansión donde Ukitake y Unohana se casarían.

- ¡Kawaiii, qué grande es! – Fue lo primero que dijo que Yuzu la bajar del coche - ¡Mira Karin-chan, hay esculturas de hielo!

- Si ya las vi – Respondió Karin, desperezándose – Vaya viaje que hemos hecho, se me estaban adormeciendo los brazos.

- ¡ICHI-KUN!

Una niña pelirrosa pasó de largo entre las gemelas hacia el coche de atrás, de donde Ichigo y Rukia acababan de bajar.

- Hola Yachiru – Saludó amablemente Rukia – Lindo abrigo.

- ¡Gracias! – respondió Yachiru modelando su abrigo rosa – me lo regaló Yumi-kun.

- Cada día me convenzo de que ese tío es casi una "tía" – dijo Ichigo en tono de burla.

- Es malo hablar de otros a sus espaldas, Kurosaki.

Ichigo se giró sorprendido, no solo Yumichikka lo había escuchado, también estaba el siniestro Zaraki.

- ¡Eh, Kurosaki! ¿Andas buscando pelea?

Un clima de tensión envolvió a los presentes.

- ¡BIENVENIDOS! – Los saludó desde la puerta Ukitake - ¡No se queden allí, pasen!

- ¡Si ya vamos! – Devolvió el saludo, Ishin, muy animado - ¡Síganme muchachos!

Ishin inició conversación con Zaraki, algo por lo que Ichigo estaba agradecido, ese era uno de los pocos días que podía pasar con Rukia y no iba a arruinarlo peleando con Zaraki, esa pelea podía esperar.

El interior de la casa era maravilloso, un diseño tradicional combinado con algunas decoraciones contemporáneas, las puertas del salón principal estaban entreabiertas y se podía ver a varias personas terminando el armado de mesas y de poner la decoración.

- Va a ser una gran fiesta, ¿No Jushiro?

- Así es Ishin, quiero darle a Retsu lo mejor, pero esa es la decoración para la noche. Los invité temprano para que presencien una ceremonia muy especial, las damas vayan con Yachiru y los demás síganme, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes.

Aquello era misterioso, pero tratándose de Ukitake no podía ser nada malo, así que el grupo se dividió, a Ichigo le costó un poco soltar la mano de Rukia, tenía planeado pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella pero todo indicaba que no se iba a poder, ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y entonces se separaron.

Las chicas subieron escaleras arriba, Yachiru a la cabeza, dando graciosos saltitos, dieron vuelta en un corredor y llegaron a una gran habitación. Apenas pasaron la puerta se quedaron boquiabiertas, la habitación estaba llena de coloridos hanboks y accesorios tradicionales.

- Hola chicas, será mejor que se den prisa o no llegarán a tiempo a la boda.

- ¡Neko-chan, te ves muy linda!

- Oh, gracias Yachiru, estoy segura que tu también te verás muy bonita cuando estes lista, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- ¡Sí, y quiero un peinado con muchos pétalos cerezos!

- No creo que sea posible, pero haremos el intento – Guiñando un ojo- Rukia, tú también debes darte prisa.

- Eh… si.

Rukia y las hermanas de Ichigo empezaron a observar los hanboks para escoger alguno. Rukia miró de reojo a Yoruichi que ayudaba a Yachiru a ponerse la chima sobre la sokchima, Yoruichi se veía diferente, radiante, sin preocuparse por ocultar el pequeño abultamiento que sobresalía sobre su vientre, y actuaba con Yachiru como si ya fuera una madre… en verdad no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero por una extraña razón, sentía que la apreciaba mucho.

- Kia-chan, ¿Tienes idea de cómo se pone esto? – Preguntó tímidamente Yuzu.

- Claro que si, pero antes tenemos que buscar un lugar para que te quites la ropa que llevas puesta.

- Pueden cambiarse en las habitaciones de al lado – Dijo amablemente Unohana, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, traía puesto un hollyebok (hanbok para bodas, consta de cuatro piezas) blanco brillante con un tono rosa pastel en los bordes de las mangas del jeoggori y de la chima (falda), un hermoso bordado a la altura del pecho y el cabello sujeto y adornado con un bello jokduri .

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Me siento extraño con esto puesto – Comentó molesto Ikakku, ajustándose el balli (pantalones tradicionales)

- A mi me parece muy emocionante, siempre quise ponerme uno de estos trajes tradicionales.

- No tienes que decirlo, basta con ver la forma como te ves en ese espejo…

- Hablas movido por la envidia, Ikakku.

Ambos jóvenes salieron al corredor, allí los otros salían de sus habitaciones con ropas similares, pero de otros colores. El único que desentonaba un poco era Zaraki, que tenía un hanbok negro con un llogori blanco, y caminaba detrás de Yamamoto. Ellos hicieron lo mismo.

- Oye Yumichika, ¿Sabes a donde ha ido el tonto de Shinji? – en voz baja.

- No lo sé, tal vez ya se nos adelantó – también en voz baja.

- Buenos días, Yamamoto-sama.

- Buenos días, Ishin, Ryuken, Uryuu, me alegra que hayan venido, no todos los días se celebran matrimonios al estilo tradicional, verán que es una ceremonia única.

El grupo continuó su recorrido por el largo corredor, con cada paso se convencían de que la casa se parecía mucho a uno de los palacios antiguos que atraen a miles de turistas en Seoul. Continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a un portón adornado con flores, frente al cual se encontraba Ukitake, esperando con un hollyebok totalmente blanco y el cabello sujeto en una larga trenza, con un yang sobre su cabeza.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Apenas el reloj marcó el mediodía, las mujeres salieron escoltando a Unohana, rumbo al salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Jushiro recibió a Unohana con una gran sonrisa, y depositó un beso en sus manos antes de que ella lo tomara del brazo y ambos hicieran su entrada a traves del camino de flores colocado en el gran salón. A una distancia prudente, entraban detrás de ellos los demás invitados. Primero entraron las parejas casadas o comprometidas, Nanao sonrió al ver a Shunsui con un colorido llogori (rosa con flores rojas), Urahara se sintió realmente afortunado de tener a una mujer tan hermosa como Yoruichi a su lado, Ikakku entró con Nemu del brazo, intercambiando miradas amenazantes con Kurotsochi (Definitivamente no pensaba dejar que lo intimidara el padre de su prometida), Ichigo y Rukia brillando casi tanto como los novios, Lisa y Rose, Shinji y Hiyori, y luego entraron las personas solteras, en grupos ordenados.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, los novios salieron en medio de aplausos y felicitaciones y todo el grupo se movilizó hasta el comedor, para brindar por la pareja y degustar el almuerzo. Para algunos fue la ceremonia perfecta, para otros, no tanto, especialmente para Renji y Uryuu, que se fulminaban con la mirada todo el tiempo, mientras Inoue platicaba tranquilamente con Tatsuki.

Debido al problemita de Ukitake con el alcohol, durante el almuerzo se sirvieron bebidas no alcohólicas como el Sujeonggwa y el Sikhye. Yachiru estaba fascinada con el sujeonggwa, pero cuando se acabó el que había en su mesa se fue a la cocina a buscar más… no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta al ver lo enorme que era, y la cantidad de comida que había… dio algunos pasos totalmente pasmada hasta que tropezó con alguien:

- L-lo siento, no quise…

- ¡Hana-kun! – Brincando a los brazos de l muchacho.

- Ya-yachiru… ¿C-cómo estás? – Alejándose sutilmente de ella.

- ¡Mira el hanbok que me puse! ¿No es lindo?

- Si, te ves muy linda, Yach…

- Hanatarou – Lo llamó su hermano con tono severo – Ya pedí que nos dieran una habitación para descansar, vámonos.

- Sí, Seonisuke.

- Espera Hana-kun ¿No vas a almorzar con los demás?

- Hanatarou no puede, llegamos tarde y no es propio interrumpir una celebración, compermiso, señorita Kusajishi.

La voz de Seinosuke se oyó más como una orden, como si estuviera enojado o algo. Yachiru vio que Hanatarou se iba detrás de su hermano:

- Hana-kun

- Lo siento, Kusajishi-nim. – Fue lo único que le respondió, agachando la cabeza.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Esta casa es magnífica, Jushiro ¿Por qué no me la habías mostrado antes? Huberi sido divertido venir de vacaciones con Nanao y Momo.

- Verás Kyoraku, lo habría hecho si la casa fuera mía, pero me la prestó Yamamoto.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto que sí, esta casa es una réplica del castillo de Samcheonggak, y solo la utilizo para ocasiones muy especiales.

- Muchas gracias, Yamamoto-eorobun.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Unohana, ni tu tampoco Ukitake, esta fiesta es de ustedes.

Unohana y Ukitake se pusieron de pie y agradecieron a todos los presentes, anunciaron que habían decidido realizar la ceremonia tradicional coreana con las personas más cercanas a su entorno, y que para la noche se realizaría la boda al estilo occidental, luego se retiraron.

La noticia de la doble boda emocionó mucho al público femenino, que no podía esperar hasta la noche para entrar con hermosos vestidos al salón principal.

A medida que terminaban el almuerzo, los comensales se ponían de pie y salían a sus habitaciones a descansar, definitivamente Ukitake había pensado en todo.

- ¿Se han dado cuenta que la mayoría de mujeres tienen algo de color amarillo y rojo?

- Según la tradición eso indica que la mujer es soltera – Respondió Rukia a la pregunta de Yuzu.

- ¡Increíble! Eso quiere decir que la mayoría de mujeres aquí estamos solteras.

Ichigo aclaró su garganta haciendo bastante ruido, lo que provocó las risas de Rukia y las gemelas. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto destinado para ellas, Ichigo se quedó de pie, contemplando a Rukia… se veía tan radiante con ese hanbok… lástima que él estuviera compartiendo habitación con Uryuu, sino se la habría llevado.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Que bueno que estuvo el almuerzo, y ver a tantos chicos con trajes típicos me hizo mucha gracia… ¿No crees Orihime?

- Mmmm

- Hey, Hime, ¿En qué tanto piensas? No me digas que sigas preocupada porque perdiste el móvil, si tanto te preocupa comprate otro y ya.

- No es eso Tatsuki… es que yo estaba tratando de hablar con alguien…

- Orihime, olvídalo, Abarai no es tu tipo.

- ¡No me refería a eso! – Replicó Inoue con un marcado sonrojo – Estás equivocada, Tatsuki, yo vine por Kurosaki-kun.

Tatsuki suspiró.

- Deja de engañarte, Orihime, Ichigo está feliz con Rukia y aún cuando se separaran él no volvería contigo. Uryuu si te quier…

- ¡Qué cansada estoy! Vamos a dormir un poco Tatsuki-chan.

Observando como Inoue se acomodaba bajo una manta, _"Orihime, no piensas darle una oportunidad a Uryuu ¿Verdad?" (Inner Tatsuki)_

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

La noche anterior se había sorprendido cuando revisó el file que elaboró Soi Fong, la mitad de sus sugerencias eran parte del bloque que armaron entre él y Yamamoto, tenía que reconocer que Yamamoto decía la verdad al considerarla tan competente. Pasó parte de la mañana si decidirse a ir a esa fiesta o no… al igual que la noche anterior algo le inquietaba, y mucho, y solo después de autoconvencerse de que no estaría de más ir a echar un vistazo, pero solo para vigilar a su hermana y nada más, llevó sus cosas al auto y emprendió el viaje.

No había caído nieve desde la noche anterior por lo que las carreteras estaban limpias y el camino se hizo relativamente corto, reconoció de inmediato la casa, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo allí, años atrás con el abuelo Ginrei, cuando aún vivían sus padres. Buscó un lugar donde estacionar el auto y entró en la casa, grupos de personas conocidas (integrantes del Gotei y sus familiares) se distribuían por los corredores conversando entre ellos y luciendo llamativos trajes… y entonces su atención se centró en la persona que caminaba detrás de Yoruichi y Kisuke… sintió que repentinamente el frío del invierno se había ido y había llegado la primavera.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

_**Seoul**_

- Que has averiguado Tousen ¿Están todos listos?

- Sí Aizen-sama, un grupo partió por la mañana y nosotros partiremos en media hora.

- ¿Y Gin?

- Aún no se ha comunicado, pero ayer aseguró que vendría.

- Ayer fue ayer y hoy… llegó la hora de mover las piezas. Vamos Tousen, tenemos que hacer una visita antes de partir a Incheon.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ryu Archer:** "expo-manga-comic"… Ah, que envidia, nunca he ido a una realmente buena XD… y no te preocupes, eso es lo de menos…

**Kia**: La respuesta es claro que desde luego que por supuesto que SI (no iba a poner imágenes de ella para que no salga XD) y ya me di cuenta que a casi nadie le gusta… mayor razón para terminar el fic,.. ;)

**Bloody Shooter:** ¿Te castran? ¿Quién?... ya sé que el fic inicialmente era un IchiRuki pero sin querer empecé a irme por las ramas (y debo admitir que me gusta hacerlo XD) pero los lectores le entran más al IchiRuki y yo estoy saturada de la pareja, por eso aunque lo intento no logro un resultado decente, por eso estoy que los postergo y postergo y postergo… y pronto me quedaré sin lectores, la la la la, por eso a recortar se ha dicho y a terminar de una buena vez…

**Argin Heart**: Oh gracias, esa nota de Tite también la leí en alguna parte pero no me acuerdo XD… este fic tiene para unos 10 capítulos más pero yo lo dejaré en 47 y nada más… quiero tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones del IchiRuki y seguir con mis demás proyectos, por cierto, el final que pensé hace cinco meses lo he cambiado por otro (el precio de recortar el fic) pero igual queda bien, eso creo ;) gracias otra vez y tu pregunta del IchiHime en mi fic se responde sola XD

**LizZ3tTho0 uchiha**: Ah, sorry pero espero haber escrito bien tu nick XD… A mi tambien me gusta mucho la canción esa de NEWS (la encontré de casualidad cuando buscaba Cherish de Ai Otsuka, y me topé con Cherish de NEWS… y luego con "Ai Nante" y me dije, esta canción tiene que ser…) faltan 6 capitulos y se acaba el fin… al fin el fin… kisses C:

**Sasume Himura**: Pues todas las interesadas en quedarse con Renji envíen sus curriculums!!! Nah… ya tengo pensado algo, pero igual no se queda con Rukia ni con Inue la la la la

**Story Love**: Fue un placer dedicarte un capitulo (jamás creí que tendría 500 reviews en un fic, los otros que escribí apenas llegar a 50 y son de 10 a más capitulo XD) ya ni sé en que momento este fic empezó a gustar… en cuanto al fic, con respecto a la sugerencia que le hizo Shinji a Ichigo, la repuesta es SI, pero no creo que haya tiempo suficiente para que se haga realidad la la la la, fans pervert, confórmense con mi remedo de lemmon del otro fic XD… y lo siento mucho, pero Senna viene en el siguiente capítulo ¿A que no adivinas quien se quedó con el móvil de Inoue?

**RAYMAR**: Es verdad, creo que empezaste a leer el fic cuando iba por el capitulo 10 mas o menos, y ya han pasado 41 capítulos ¿No crees que es demasiado?... te admiro, yo nuca he leído un fic asi de largo, palmas para Raymar yeeeeeee…. Esto te parecerá raro, pero traduciendo un fic de HiraHiyo me enganche con esa pareja dispareja XD, y lo de la despedida de soltera me pasó con unas amigas, estábamos celebrando a la futura casada con dos streapers guapotes cuando alguien toco la puerta, una de las chicas abrió y de un golpe los chicos entraron en la casa y buscaron a los streapers hasta debajo de la cama según ellos para salvar nuestra dignidad… felizmente los cueros se habían ido como cinco minutos antes, y lo pero de todo fue que resulta que los chicos estaban trepados en un árbol filmando lo que hacíamos, y después nos extorsionaban con la cinta de video… que loco ¿no?

**Sakura Selene**: Oh… vienes reloaded y con ánimos de secuestrar a Ichi y matar a Inoue si se entromete en el IchiRuki… siento escalofríos XD… gracias por continuar con este fic largototote, un abrazo de osos panda ;)

**Naoko Tendo**: OK, gracias, no esperaba que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior, pero sentí mucho alivio, hasta que empiezo a hacer bien las cosas XD… pero no por mucho tiempo… la la la la

**Bueno, agradecer a los que creen que la historia merece ser leída a pesar de mis excentricidades, soy un caso XD, y avisarles que hoy no publicaré Omake (obvio que ya se dieron cuenta)…**

**Hasta el próximo jueves…**

**Milly-chan**

**:P  
**

**PD1: Gracias por los ánimos ;)**

**PD2: En el siguiente capítulo:**

**Los celos rondan a los personajes, amenazando con separar a mas de una pareja…**

**Invitados inesperados con fines nada buenos… ¿Alguien muere? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Alguien salve a Rukia!**

**

* * *

  
**

**내****자신의****백야드****경주 낮****: DREAMS**

**42. Pérdidas**

"_Esta noche, cada miembro del Gotei, perderá algo importante."_


	43. Pérdidas

UNIVERSIDAD DE SEOUL, DIEZ AÑOS ATRÁS…

- Y con esto terminamos la clase de hoy, no olviden el ensayo sobre Historia de la Medicina para el martes.

El grupo de jóvenes asintió y poco a poco abandonaron el salón de clases, un joven alto de blanca cabellera contemplaba el frío paisaje invernal por una de las ventanas, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató que se había quedado solo… o eso creía:

- ¡Hey, Despierta! – Arrojando una bola de papel a la cabeza del joven que miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

- ¿UH? – Observando a su interlocutor – Hola, Kyoraku… ¿No tienes clases de Gerencia?

- Sí – tirando de una silla y sentándose en ella – Pero desde que cambiaron a la profesora Xim ya no es divertido.

- Ya veo, definitivamente nunca cambiarás - guardando sus libros en un maletín – ¿Y que es de la joven con la que estabas saliendo? Si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Lisa.

- Es una joven muy bella, no lo niego, pero deberías conocer a su hermana Nanao-chan.

Ukitake conocía bien las debilidades de su amigo, como cambiar de "novia" cada semana, pero hubo algo realmente inusual en la forma de hablar de Kyoraku cuando pronunció el nombre de "Nanao-chan"… casi podía afirmar que vio un inusual brillo en su mirada.

- Pero es su hermana, ¿No está eso mal?

- ¿Tu lo crees?... No lo había visto de esa forma… pero no vine hasta aquí para hablar de mí, me enteré que iniciaste el papeleo para tu traslado a la universidad de Tokyo.

- Ah, con que eso era, pensaba decirte cuando me aceptaran en la universidad de Tokyo y…

- ¡Todavía lo dudas! Eres el ratón de biblioteca más tenaz que conozco, en Tokyo serían unos idiotas si no te aceptaran… vas por ella ¿Verdad? - Ukitake asintió con la cabeza – Si no has tenido novia después de tantos años, debe ser una mujer excepcional, cuando puedas tráela para conocerla, ¿Si?

- ¿Y exponerla a ti? Ni hablar.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír estrepitosamente.

- Vamos Jushiro, te invito algo, tenemos que brindar por tu pronto reencuentro con el amor de tu vida – Poniéndose de pie.

- Tu sí que nunca pierdes la oportunidad de beber algo, Kyoraku – Ambos caminan hacia puerta, Ukitake la abre y sin querer tropieza con alguien - ¡Oh! Disculpe.

- No ha pasado nada, no se preocupe, Ukitake-nim.

- Puedes llamarme "Jushiro", creí haberlo dicho antes en el doyang, Sousuke.

- No podría, usted es un sabomnim, compermiso.

Ukitake vio con recelo cuando se alejaba el joven de gafas.

- ¿Conoces a Aizen Sousuke? – caminando por el largo pasillo.

- Sí, acudimos al mismo doyang, ¿Por qué?

- Verás, Jushiro, la familia de Aizen ha estado pasando por una severa crisis financiera, y hace un par de días, su abuelo y tutor murió en un extraño y repentino accidente… aunque otros creen que se suicidó.

- Uhm… No lo sabía, debí darle el pésame.

- Jushiro… eres todo un caso.

- ¿Lo crees, Kyoraku? Hablando de eso, la semana pasada fui a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrino, Shiro-chan, aquí tengo unas fotos, ¿No es un encanto? Acaba de cumplir 7 años.

A unos metros de allí, oprimiendo un trozo de papel en su mano, alejándose muy pensativo, se encontraba Aizen Sousuke: _"Sousuke, tal vez te parezca extraña mi decisión, pero es la única manera de dejarte algo mientras terminas tus estudios y preparas nuestra venganza… porque debes vengarnos del hombre que propició la destrucción del imperio que tanto trabajo nos constó construir y que ahora son solo cenizas… un hombre vil y sin escrúpulos que ignoró todo intento de negociación y nos sumergió en la ruina, hablo de Yamamoto Shigekuni Genyusai. Tu primer paso para nuestra venganza será apoderarte de la única compañía en la cual nos quedan algunas acciones, sé que podrás hacerlo, debes deshacerte de Hinamori Keiji y toda su familia… es necesario para iniciar el resurgimiento de nuestra familia, Sousuke, confío en ti…"_.

****

* * *

**내****자신의****백야드****경주 낮****: DREAMS**

**42. Pérdidas**

"_ONEGAI, no me dejes"._

* * *

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su esposa, plácidamente dormida, con una expresión inocente y calmada en su rostro que estaba más que seguro que nadie más conocía… se habían escabullido de la ceremonia de Ukitake y Unohana y recorrido un laberinto de corredores por la tradicional construcción solo para llevarla a ella ante uno de los pocos retratos que aún quedaban de su desaparecida familia. Volvió a contemplarla y no pudo evitar recordar las risas burlonas que le lanzó ella al verlo "sufrir" mientras intentaba desatar las innumerables partes del hanbok que traía puesto… pero eso no lo amilanó, y terminaron como estaban en ese momento, dormidos mientras el resto seguramente disfrutaba del almuerzo de celebración. Evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, se vistió y salió rumbo a la cocina, tenía que conseguir algo de comida porque Hiyori se pone de muy mal humor cuando tiene hambre.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

La mayoría abandonaba el salón para tomar un descanso mientras llegaba la ceremonia de boda de la noche, cada uno hablando de cosas diferentes. Soifong tenía un buen rato oyendo la conversación de Kisuke y Yoruichi, solo escuchaba porque no tenía pensado participar hasta que comenzaron a hablar de elegir un nombre para el bebé… Yoruichi había decidido que no sabrían el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera, quería que fuera una sorpresa, y entonces conversaron acerca de que nombre ponerle si fuera niña, mientras salían rumbo a sus habitaciones… Yoruichi comentó como primera opción el nombre de "Shaolin" (un nombre chino por cierto) y a Kisuke no pareció disgustarle del todo… lo que causó un súbito cambio de actitud de Soifong, un resplandor en sus ojos y una sonrisa que pocos conocían… su adorada Yoruichi-sama… eorobun… (y como pudiera decirse en todos los idiomas) había pensado en su nombre para su primogénita, un honor inigualable… caminaba como en una nube hasta que su ilusión fue interrumpida por la extraña, realmente extraña, actitud de Kuchiki Byakuya, al parecer acababa de llegar porque, a diferencia de ellos, no traía un hanbok ceremonial puesto… ella casi podía segurar, si no lo hubiera visto antes en las reuniones, que parecía distraído, con la mirada perdida, ido, como…"embobado" por algo o alguien… y entonces su mente trabajó a mil por hora (como siempre solía hacerlo) y trazando una perpendicular entre el punto desde donde la mirada de Kuchiki Byakuya a un probable destino, encontró a Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi dentro del área… ¿Acaso el serio y respetable Kuchiki Byakuya era… gay? O peor aún ¿Habría tenido la osadía de poner sus ojos sobre… sobre SU Yoruichi-eorobun?... después de estas cavilaciones, lo observó con mucha cautela y desconfianza, definitivamente él mayor de los Kuchiki no era alguien digno de confianza.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Yamamoto llamó a Ukitake y Kyoraku a un pequeño estudio en el ala este de la residencia, poco después de concluido el almuerzo:

- Siento hacerlos venir.

- No se disculpe, Yamamoto-eorobun, estamos en medio de algo y tenemos que preveer todo lo que pueda suceder – Respondió Ukitake, mientras bebía unos sorbos de té.

- Jushiro tiene razón, lo único que me extraña es que solo nos haya llamado a nosotros dos, ¿Qué te preocupa, Yamaji?

- Oye Kyoraku…

- Todo está bien, Jushiro, Kyoraku ha sido así desde pequeño, la razón por las que los mandé llamar es para advertirles de algo... aunque sea solo una teoría.

Los tres hombres dentro del estudio guardaron silencio por un momento, últimamente las teorías de Yamamoto habían acertado en un 90%.

- En las primeras reuniones concluimos que un grupo de personas se habían unido para iniciar una absurda "venganza" contra varios de nuestros integrantes, como es el caso de tu medio hermano, Ichimaru Gin – lanzando un vistazo a Ukitake – contra los Kuchiki, o de Szayel Aporro Grantz contra mi familia, pero les hice creer a todos que aún desconocíamos a la persona detrás de todas las conspiraciones que han venido ocurriendo desde hace dos semanas.

- Entonces… ¿Ya saben quién es? – preguntó con incredulidad Ukitake.

- Lo sabemos, Urahara Kisuke y yo, y los convocamos a todos no solo por simple conveniencia como les hicimos creer al principio, cada uno de ustedes es un potencial blanco de agresión, y estoy hablando de ustedes dos, Kyoraku, Jushiro, porque quien dirige a nuestros oponentes es un viejo conocido, Aizen Sousuke.

- ¿Qué? Es una broma, ¿Verdad?... Sousuke es inofensivo… ¿Acaso piensa que quiere vengarse porque lo vencí en el kendo cinco veces?

- Jushiro tiene razón, Yamaji, debe haber un error, Aizen es sabomnim en la preparatoria de mi hija, y nunca ha hecho nada sospechoso.

- ¡Ustedes dos son unos ingenuos! – Golpeando la mesa con los puños, notoriamente fastidiado - ¿No han aprendido nada de lo que les enseñé?

Kyoraku y Ukitake intercambiaron miradas, muy desconcertados.

- Cuando estábamos en la universidad hubo un rumor sobre la muerte del tutor de Sousuke… pero solo fue eso, un rumor.

- Un rumor que terminó involucrándote en todo esto… o debería decir que involucró a parte de tu familia, Kyoraku. Cuando los Aizen cayeron en bancarrota, conservaron acciones en pequeñas compañías que apenas empezaban a figurar en el mercado. Una de las más importantes era "Niji", tal vez no recuerdes el nombre porque la empresa duró poco debido a la repentina muerte de su fundador y toda su familia, o al menos eso creyeron, hasta que tú adoptaste a la única sobreviviente de aquel funesto accidente, Momo Hinamori.

Kyoraku se quedó inmóvil, paralizado por la noticia y el significado que representaba.

- Y es por Momo que mi familia queda involucrada ¿O me equivoco, Yamamoto-eorobun?

- Esa parte de mi teoría es conjetura, pero si algo le ocurre a la hija de Kyoraku, tu sobrino sería uno de los afectados, y conociendo el gran aprecio que sientes por él…

- Lo sé. ¿Pero porque nos dice esto justamente ahora, el día de mi boda?

- Porque acabo de darme cuenta que fue un terrible error reunirnos todos aquí, esta noche.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Cuando ella y Toushiro hacían el amor, él era dulce y gentil, en cada caricia, cada beso, le susurraba hermosas palabras cada vez que podía… pero aquella noche fue todo lo contrario… un ser impulsivo y violento la envolvió en medio de sus frenéticas embestidas… aún cuando su mente sabía que no estaba bien, que ella amaba a Toushiro, su cuerpo reaccionaba al hombre que la había tomado por la fuerza, Aizen… y de aquella noche era precisamente el sueño del que acababa de despertar en esos momentos:

- ¿Éstas bien, Hinamori?

Respirando agitadamente: "Otro sueño aterrador… ¿Kia-nim?"

- Nemu me llamó, me dijo que estabas extraña y gritabas entre sueños… ¿Está todo bien?

Hinamori no pudo más, estalló en llanto y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga: "¡Rukia… soy una persona horrible!"

Rukia se alarmó, Hinamori no era para nada horrible, y estaba segura que ella era incapaz de hacerle daño a otras personas. La abrazó con fuerza para confortarla, cuando una puerta se abrió:

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Soifong, por cortesía.

- Nada que no tenga solución – Se apresuró a contestar Rukia, mientras se quedaba con los ojos muy abiertos observando fijamente a Soifong, que parecía estar buscando algo en un velador. Luego de un par de minutos extrajo un móvil y lo camufló hábilmente dentro de su vestido azul.

- ¿Me veo mal? – La interrogó inquisitivamente Soifong, al notar la persistencia con que Rukia la veía.

- Oh, no… no es eso… es que… mi hermana usó un vestido parecido una vez.

Soifong la miró extrañada pero no dijo nada, y salió de la habitación con una idea reforzada en su mente… hasta donde tenía entendido, Kuchiki Rukia solo tenía un hermano… y eso del vestido… definitivamente Byakuya era gay.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

El salón donde horas antes se celebró el almuerzo de la boda tradicional había sido acondicionado para hacer la función de capilla, con arreglos florales por todos lados, asientos y un pequeño altar, y pasadas las seis de la tarde, muchos hombre de negocios y sus respectivas familias hacían su ingreso, a la espera del inicio de al ceremonia. Ichigo e Ishida fueron de los primeros en llegar, y de rato en rato lanzaban vistazos a las puertas de entrada, impacientes:

- ¿Qué pasó con Kuchiki-san?

- Fui a buscarla al cuarto de mis hermanas y no la encontré, así que la llamé al móvil y me pidió que me adelantara, al parecer su amiga Hinamori no se siente bien.

- Entonces deberías estar más tranquilo, ella está con una amiga.

- Igual que Inoue, ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta que estas esperando que llegue?

- Ese no es tu asunto, Kurosaki – Algo fastidiado y ajustando sus gafas.

- Lo es, desde el momento en que sé que no quieres que ella entre acompañada de Renji – sin poder ocultar el tono burlón en su voz, aquella idea de una posible relación entre Renji e Inoue le tranquilizaba mucho, pues su secreto estaría a salvo… ni Tatsuki ni Ishida serían capaces de decirla nada a Rukia y Chad… bueno él estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y no era del tipo expresivo, de todos modos.

- Para ser sincero, Kurosaki, prefiero que Inoue esté con Abarai, es Schiffer quien me preocupa.

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido, esa había sido una respuesta madura e inesperada por parte de Ishida.

- Creo que te admiro un poco, Ishida.

Los invitados seguían llegando, y para tranquilidad de Ishida, Inoue llegó con Tatsuki y las hermanas de Ichigo, y poco antes de iniciar la ceremonia, Renji hacía su entrada con Ikkaku y Yumichikka. A las 7pm el salón estaba lleno y la ceremonia empezó. Ichigo estaba preocupado, y no era el único, Toushiro también lo estaba, porque ni Rukia ni Hinamori se aparecieron durante toda la ceremonia.

Una hora después, entre aplausos y felicitaciones la feliz pareja de recién casados salían para dar el tradicional paseo mientras los invitados eran guiados al salón principal. Ichigo abandonó el lugar a pasos rápidos, empezaba a preocuparse por Rukia, a unos metros de la entrada principal, cerca del desvío para ganar las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, se quedó estupefacto al ver a la persona que se acercó a él a toda prisa y lo abrazó:

- ¡ICHIGOOOO!

- S-se…nna…

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**INFOMERCIALES TADADADADADADA**

**Si has llegado hasta aquí leyendo, entonces te ha llamado a atención la historia XD**

**Estaba bastante indecisa por publicar (bueno, últimamente he recibido más mensajes opositores y otros insultantes sobre mi forma de escribir… y luego un montononon de tareas de mis clases de maestría… no dormí por una semana completa pero al final aprobé con honores… pero faltan 14 cursos más XD) pero finalmente decidí hacerlo.**

**Quiero agradecer profundamente a quienes dejaron review en el capitulo anterior:**

**Naoko Tendo **(A mi también me gustan las bodas… snif snif… I LOVE BYAKU-KUN!!)

**Sasume Himura **(Auch eso de "Uhm honestamente no tengo mucho que decirte" dolió un poquito, aún así, thanks a lot!)

**Story Love **(¿Ashido? No lo había pensado… el movil de Inoue lo tiene Uqui… ups, spoiler je je je… las parejas que se separan son tres, incluido el IchiRuki… y ya no sé que mas contarte XD)

**LizZ3Tho0 uchiha **(¿Parentesco con Sasuke? Si es así, cuidado con las serpientes XD… Gome, pero los más afectados son el IchiRuki, Hitsuhina y uhm mejor lee el resto XD)

**Ryu Archer **(Yo tampoco sabía mucho de Corea del Sur, me instruí para escribir este fic :)

**Argin Heart **(Eres la única que preguntó por Hanatarou… él no es precisamente mangoneado por su hermano… bueno, tal vez un poco, pero la mano de Yamamoto esta en medio de todo el asunto… kisses)

**Yui Makino **(Debo confesarte que son fan de Shaolin… verdadero nombre de Soi Fon… y ya sé como escribir lemon… pero por ahora no je je je)

**Koraru-san **(No te disculpes… todos tenemos una vida, me alegra que hayas hecho un espacio para leer mi loca historia :)

**Uchiha Katze **(Dear Xavi ¿Por qué siempre apareces como "No disponible" en el mssg? Please, perdona que no pueda escribir siempre lo que te gusta)

**Yuna Lockheart **(Disculpa la demora… y hablando de bankai ¿Has visto el primer capitulo de la SAGA de las zampaktous? No me imaginaba a Zenbomsakura de esa forma XD)

**Ichigo Vizard 15 **(Inoue no muere… pero si mueren dos personas… aunque podrían ser tres, aún no me decido… por cierto, Rukia tampoco muere… ¿Lemon? Quien sabe XD)

**Sakura Selene **(Cierto, Kaien y Rukia nunca serán pareja, pero eso no significa la gota de sangre… sigue leyendo y entenderás mejor… ¿Inoue con Ishida? Eso no estaba en mis planes… me lo pensaré)

**CHOFÍSIMA **(Ah… siento haberte dejado en ascuas… realmente lo siento… y espero que este capitulo tenga alguna parte que si te guste ;)

**Kuchiki Rukia 7 **(¿En serio andas tan escasa de tiempo? Es un halago muy grande para mí que te hayas decidido por leer mi historia… las imágenes de mis AMV las saqué de deviantart ;)

**MyStErY MaYuChAn **(Espero que a estas alturas ya hayas ingresado… a donde quiera que tengas que ingresar XD… y desgraciadamente el IchiRuki será afectado, y mucho, de otra forma dejarían de ser los protas del fic :)

**Bloody Shooter **(PJopE… tu review fue la más original XD: "Me gustó mucho aunque en este momento no recuerdo lo que pasó"… fue más gracioso que la noche de bodas del HiraHiyo que pensé para este fic y que nunca publiqué XD)

**SakuraLiTRCClamp4E!!! **(Que tal nick XD… ¿Fanática de las Clamp? Yo también :) ¿Has leido el manga de Tsubasa Cronicles? Ya salieron las guerreras mágicas y CCS…)

**Kia **(Si aún sigues leyendo… bueno, pasó mas de un mes desde la ultima vez… te doy las gracias y mis disculpas por la demora ;)

**Tsuki-chan (**Gome, pero me da pereza escribir tu nick XD… aún no me creo que leyeras mi supermega fic... ¿A qué es largote? ¡Al igual que tu review! GRACIAS)

**AHORA SI… volvamos al fic ;)**

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- S-se…nna… - Sin intentar corresponder al abrazo en ningún momento.

- ¿No te alegra verme, Ichigo? – le interrogó la muchacha de ojos caramelo.

**- **N-no es eso…

Una pequeña pero insistente tos les interrumpió:

- ¿Todo bien?

- Rukia… ehm… si, todo esta bien… más bien, ¿Tú estás bien?

- Ichigo, estás hablando como idiota – alejándose un poco de él.

- Eso es precisamente lo que iba a decir, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, y soy la NOVIA de Ichigo, mucho gusto – Mostrando una marcada y fingida sonrisa.

- ¿Rukia? Ah, tu eres…

- Ella es Senna Munaka, una amiga del instituto allá en Jap... ¡AUCH!

- ¡Yo puedo presentarme sola, Ichigo! - después de darle un pisotón – Mucho gusto, Rukia-chan.

- ¿Senna?

Dándose media vuelta, "Hola, Inoue, Tatsuki, Uryuu", mostrándoles una gran sonrisa.

**- **Es una gran sorpresa verte por aquí, Senna – Comentó Ishida, muy perspicaz.

- Yo también estoy sorprendida, ¿No te he dicho cientos de veces que te ves mejor sin gafas, Uryuu?

- ¿Es en serio? Yo nunca he visto a Ishida sin gafas – Intervino Inoue, tomando actitud pensativa, y algo nerviosa por la presencia de Senna.

- ¡Eh, disculpen! Pero están obstruyendo el camino hacia el salón principal – Observando a Senna un momento – Senna-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Cómo está, Urahara-san.

- Bien, gracias, te presento a mi futura esposa, Yoruichi y su asistente, Soifon.

- Kisuke, vas a hacer que me ponga celosa, te conoces a todas las mujeres que vinieron hoy a la fiesta.

- No digas eso Yoruichi, que no es cierto… chicos no se queden aquí parados, vamos todos hacia el gran salón a esperar a los recién casados.

Ichigo le ofreció el brazo a Rukia, quién no dudó en sujetarlo y caminaron juntos, por alguna razón, Ichigo parece preocupado por la llegada de Senna, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Rukia.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Había esperado pacientemente a que ella apareciera… pero no fue así, cuando la ceremonia acabó y los invitados empezaron a salir, el tomó otro camino, hacia un salón algo apartado, donde descansaba un piano. Tenía tiempo de no tocar, pero en momentos tristes como ese, la música le ayudaba a ordenar las ideas (y vaya que su mente estaba toda revuelta), se acercó y una vez sentado, levantó la tapa que protegía las teclas y tocó una suave melodía… triste y feliz a la vez… recordando los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, uno a uno, hasta que su silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un móvil:

- ¿Quién está allí?

Abriendo lentamente la puerta:

- Lo siento, quería ir a mi cuarto y creo que me perdí…

- Debiste preguntar y no ponerte a espiar. Eres la hermana menor de Ichigo ¿No?

- Sí, me llamo Karin Kurosaki, realmente no quería espiar, pero la música se oía tan linda que no me resistí – Acercándose al piano - ¿Podrías tocar otra, por favor?

- Si tomas el pasillo de la izquierda, camina hasta el final y luego doblas a la derecha encontrarás una escalera al segundo piso, es la de servicio pero no creo que nadie la esté usando ahora.

- Ehm… gracias. – quedándose de pie, a un lado del piano por varios minutos.

- ¿No piensas irte?

- Lo haré si tocas otra canción, Toushiro-kun – Mostrando una sonrisa.

Pasaron otros cuantos minutos antes de que Toushiro le respondiera:

- Pero será una canción corta ¿OK?

- ¡Si! – Sentándose en la misma banca donde estaba Toushiro.

- ¿No hay otros lugares para sentarse?

- A mi me gusta este, ¿Podrías empezar a tocar?

Toushiro suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento antes de empezar a tocar, deseando que aquellas notas alcanzaran el corazón de Hinamori.

- ¡Eres Increíble, Toushiro-kun! – mientras aplaudía.

- Gracias – Sonriendo levemente - ¿Quieres que te acompañe para que no vuelvas a perderte, Karin-san?

- ¡Claro! – Poniéndose de pie rápidamente y sujetándole uno de los brazos - ¡Vamos!

Un ruido como un tintineo hizo que Toushiro desviara la vista hacia la puerta entreabierta, donde claramente divisó la figura de Hinamori:

- Uh… disculpen, no quise interrumpir… - dijo casi en un susurro antes de alejarse con pasos acelerados.

- ¡Momo, espera!

Toushiro salió tras Hinamori, dejando a Karin sola, pensando, "Rayos, debí aprender coreano, ¿Qué dijo ella?".

- ¡Momo! – Sujetándola por el antebrazo y empujándola lo mas delicadamente que pudo contra una pared – No es lo que estas pensando.

- Y-yo… yo no estaba pensando nada, Shi… Toushiro – Tratando de fingir una sonrisa – Eres libre de salir con las personas que quieras, además Karin es… es una buena chica.

**- **No lo sé, la acabo de conocer. Momo tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti – reduciendo la distancia entre los dos.

- No, Toushiro, te equivoc…

No hubo tiempo para decir nada más, Toushiro la estaba besando, de la forma como solo él sabía hacerlo, con mucha ternura… y ella simplemente no pudo hacer nada, porque también añoraba sentir sus labios. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Toushiro intentara profundizar aquel beso cuando se oyó una molesta voz que los obligó a separarse:

- Vaya, creo que equivocamos el camino, Sousuke.

- Aún así encontramos algo interesante, Gin. ¿Nos dejas solos?

- Claro, quedas en tu casa, Sousuke.

Toushiro observó con desaprobación a los dos intrusos, Gin se alejaba lentamente y Aizen observaba de un modo morboso a Hinamori, y ella, había empezado a temblar.

- ¿Momo, estás bien?

- Eso es justamente lo que iba a preguntar yo, Hinamori, ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas?

- M-mi móvil se estropeó y… conseguí uno nuevo.

- No tienes que responderle, Momo.

- Ella tiene que hacerlo… vaya, parece que aún no te lo ha dicho, "Shiro-chan".

- ¿Decirme qué? – Toushiro estaba empezando a alarmarse, porque Hinamori palicedió.

- Que ella es mía – Extendiendo una mano – Vámonos, Hinamori.

Hinamori caminó hacia Aizen, ante la atónita mirada de Toushiro:

- ¡Qué está pasando aquí! ¡Momo, a dónde vas! – intentando detenerla.

- Lo siento, Shiro-chan.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Apenas entraron al salón principal fueron abordados por Kaien, quien como ya era costumbre, lanzó piropos a Rukia para fastidiar a Ichigo. Inoue continuaba con su actitud nerviosa, intercambiando miradas cómplices con Senna, hasta que Renji se acercó a ella, lo que hizo que Uryuu se pusiera a la defensiva mientras Tatsuki observaba divertida la escena, pues no pasó mucho antes de que Renji e Ishida comenzaran a "agredirse verbalmente", Kaien aprovechó la distracción que crearon ellos dos al pelear para decirle a Ichigo que tenían que hablar, en privado, una proposición extraña, pero dada la seriedad con que Kaien lo dijo, y confiando en que Rukia se quedaría con Tatsuki, aceptó, y se alejaron del grupo que seguía distraído por la singular pelea.

Caminaron hacia la entrada y tomaron el camino que llevaba hacia el salón acondicionado como capilla, que se encontraba vacío en ese momento.

- Dime Ichigo, ¿Amas a Rukia?

- Me sacaste del salón principal solo para preguntarme eso… por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces debes saber que ella está en grave peligro, al igual que todos ustedes, los miembros del Gotei 13.

- ¿? – Ichigo estaba desconcertado – Kaien, ¿Cómo sabes lo del Gotei?

- Sé más de lo que me gustaría saber… incluso hasta ayer me negué a venir aquí, pero Ukitake insistió, sin saber lo que pasaría… Ichigo, ¿Cuántas personas crees que integran Las Noches?

- … Diez.

- Te equivocas, son trece, igual que ustedes.

- Kaien acaso tu…

- Así es, yo estoy en el grupo que intentará destruirlos.

- ¡Qué! – Sujetando a Kaien por el cuello de la camisa - ¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO!

- Tranquilízate, Ichigo, era algo inevitable… solo puedo decirte que en este momento, los trece estamos aquí, mezclados entre ustedes, y si no te das prisa, algo terrible puede pasarle a Rukia.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par, Kaien le tendió una trampa y él había caído.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – mientras lo soltaba con brusquedad.

- Lo sabrás a su debido momento, Ichigo, debes darte prisa.

Ichigo, aún confuso, corrió hacia la salida, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino hacia el salón principal (desde donde se oían las notas de un vals) las luces se apagaron en toda la casa.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Cuando Uryuu y Renji empezaron a pelear ridículamente, Senna aprovechó para pedirle a Inoue que la acompañara al sanitario, unos segundos después, Ichigo y Kaien se apartaban también del grupo, oportunidad que aprovechó Rukia para seguir a Inoue y Senna.

Cuando entraron solo había dos mujeres, que no tardaron en salir. Senna suspiró antes de hablar:

- Inoue, ¿Por qué me llamabas con tanta insistencia?

- Yo solo quería saludarte…

- No mientas… alguien me llamó desde tu móvil y me dijo que estabas delicada de salud y querías verme, de otra forma no hubiera venido hasta aquí desde Japón.

- Perdí mi móvil hace dos días, Senna, yo no te mentiría para hacerte venir.

- Si, lo sospeche, desde el momento en que el tipo pálido me dijo que tenía que usar este vestido y que viniera aquí…

- ¿Un joven pálido? ¿Tenía ojos verdes y era como de este tamaño? – Haciendo señas con las manos.

- Si… ¿Lo conoces?

- N-no… no precisamente.

- Vaya que eres "rara"… Inoue, Ichigo y tú terminaron hace mucho tiempo, y hasta donde sé el puso una distancia entre ustedes así que no entiendo porque estás aquí.

- Ishida nos invitó a venir a Tatsuki y a mí…

- ¡Esas son solo excusas! Sabes que Ichigo no te quiere, fuiste su paño de lágrimas cuando ella se…

El sonido sordo de un cachetada interrumpió a Senna.

- ¡Basta! ¡No tienes que recordármelo cada vez que te venga en gana! – Luchando por contener las lágrimas - ¡Además tú tampoco fuiste alguien importante para Kurosaki-kun!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Rukia no quiso escuchar nada más, estaba confundida, dolida y decepcionada… ella intentó rehacer su vida sola y él había tenido dos o tal vez más novias cuando ella no estaba… sin saber a donde ir, solo caminó en busca de un lugar solitario… necesitaba pensar, y mucho.

Al poco rato, la puerta de abría mostrando a una enojada Senna, pasaron varios minutos antes de que Inoue se calmara y decidiera volver al salón principal, al entrar oyó la melodía de un vals, los invitados estaban alrededor de la pista de baile, ella se quedó atrás, buscando a Tatsuki o a las hermanas de Ichigo cuando una bandeja se interpuso en su camino:

- Gusta una bebida, señorita.

- No, grac… - Estaba apunto de pasar de largo cuando al fijar su vista en la bandeja notó que su móvil estaba allí y levantó la mirada – Tú…

- Vine a devolvértelo, no soy un ladrón.

- Por que… te lo llevaste.

- Creo que la pregunta correcta sería: "Por que la trajiste" – Colocando él mismo el móvil en manos de Inoue.

- ¿Por que la trajiste, Ulquiorra?

Él no respondió, sólo la contempló un instante antes de que las luces se apagaran y todo quedara entre oscuridad y gritos de los demás invitados.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Después de la conversación con Yamamoto, Kyoraku optó por mantener a Nanao cerca, por precaución, pasaron varios minutos desde que llegaron al salón principal y conversaban con algunos conocidos. Todo parecía en orden, hasta que vio una inusual interacción entre un mozo y uno de los invitados… observándolo mejor, no conocía a ese invitado, y él conocía mejor que nadie a los amigos y socios de Ukitake, así que se acercó a él sigilosamente:

- Buenas noches, si que es una boda magnífica, ¿No lo cree?

- Sí, así parece.

- Entonces ¿Es conocido del novio o de la novia?

- De ambos, podría decirse, Kyoraku-eorobun.

- Que curioso, usted sabe mi nombre y yo no tengo idea de quien es usted.

- Puede llamarme Starrk, la verdad no estaba seguro de venir hoy, pero no tuve opción. ¿Ve a al rubia que está conversando por allá?

- Oh si, una mujer muy guapa, diría yo.

- Es Halibel, mi prometida. Estamos aquí por orden de Aizen.

- Ya veo.

- Por un momento supuse que se asombraría… que ingenuo soy, pero aprovecharé esta oportunidad para decirle algo importante, Kyoraku-eorobun.

- Un mensaje de Aizen, que podrá ser...

- Halibel y yo tenemos que deshacernos de Ukitake y Unohana-nim, no importa que medios usemos para conseguirlo.

- ¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto, Starrk?

- Porque se que Ud. es el mejor amigo de Ukitake.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Yachiru caminaba de un lado para otro, ella era de las personas que se aburren con facilidad y el hecho de que Yumichikka anduviera desaparecido (tal vez admirando su imagen en alguno de los espejos) aumentaba su impaciencia. Ken-chan estaba ocupado con su abuelo, Ikakku le contaba a Nemu del último torneo de kendo en el que había participado, Nell dijo que se sentía indispuesta y se fue a su habitación, Shinji parecía estar discutiendo con Kira y ella estaba empezando a sentirse terriblemente aburrida… fue cuando oyó un ruido, como de un cristal rompiéndose y luego una voz familiar pidiendo disculpas:

- ¡Hana-kun!

- Buenas noches… Yachiru-sh…

- Solo dime Yachiru… te lo he dicho muchas veces, Hana-kun – Retirando su dedo índice de los labios de Hanatarou (lo puso allí para silenciarlo) dejándolo muy sonrojado.

- Sí, Yachiru.

- Así está mejor, debes ser más cuidadoso, el pobre mozo ahora tendrá que limp… ¿Sza-chan?

Antes de que Yachiru terminara de hablar, el mozo empezó a caminar rápidamente, por instinto, Yachiru lo siguió (y obviamente Hanatarou iba detrás de ella) hasta que llegaron a la cocina:

- ¿Sza-chan, que haces aquí y que le hiciste a tu cabello?

- Solo es un tinte temporal… y supongo que fallé, nadie tenía que reconocerme.

- De que estás hablando, Sza-chan – aproximándose a él.

- ¡Yachiru, no te acerques a él!

- No pasa nada, Hana-kun, él es mi hermano Sza-chan… - Hanatarou se pone delante de ella y le impide avanzar - ¿Qué estás haciendo Hana-kun?

- Él es peligroso, traía un frasco oculto en su manga, lo noté cuando tropezamos.

Las notas de un vals llegaron desde el gran salón a la cocina, Szayel empezó a reír.

- Ya es la hora, lástima que no podamos seguir conversando.

No hubo tiempo para decir nada más, porque las luces se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Estar rodeada de gente vanidosa y que alardea de todo no era precisamente una de las actividades preferidas de Hiyori, y más aún si muchas de esas personas eran mujeres voluminosas que coqueteaban descaradamente con Shinji…. Y eso no era lo peor, no, lo peor de todo era que Shinji parecía divertido… y eso la enfureció tanto que dejó de hablar con Lisa y Rose para ir a darle un buen golpe. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, y el golpe impactó en una de las invitadas… en segundos un grupo de curiosos se reunió solo para lanzar comentarios ofensivos hacia ella, y Shinji no hizo nada, solo se preocupó por ver como estaba la joven lesionada… un sentimiento de frustración la invadió, y se alejó molesta con la intención de regresar a su habitación… y lo hubiera hecho sino se hubiera encontrado con Kira en el camino:

- ¿Por qué cada vez que te encuentro en una fiesta pareces triste, Hiyori?

- No estoy triste.

- Fue el idiota de mi primo otra vez ¿No?

- ¡Maldita sea, te dije que no estoy triste!

- Cuando salíamos no te comportabas así… dime ¿Cómo eres realmente, Hiyori?

Silencio.

- Kira, sé que te debo una disculpa, yo no quería…

- No importa, porque muy pronto todo va a cambiar, nosotros…

Hiyori se quedó paralizada al oír las palabras de Kira, lo que él le dijo parecía algo sacado de una película, no parecía real, fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Shinji llamándola, y repentinamente, Kira la besó. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y unos segundos después Shinji golpeaba a Kira con el puño en medio de la cara y la sacaba a rastras de aquel lugar… lo último que oyó fueron aplausos y el inicio de un vals interrumpido abruptamente cuando las luces se apagaron, ellos estaban a varios metros del salón cuando eso ocurrió.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Rukia vagó por varios corredores, cruzó un pequeño patio y llegó a un mirador, apoyó los brazos en los barandales y cubrió su rostro con sus manos… ¿Cómo pasó todo?... era la pregunta que cruzaba por su mente y él único que podía responderle no estaba allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y alguien apoyó su mentón en su cabeza.

- ¿Ichigo?

- Te atrapé – Mostrando una sonrisa triunfal.

Reconoció aquella voz de inmediato, y el miedo la invadió, intentaba liberarse cuando las luces se fueron y todo quedó en penumbras.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Apenas llegaron los novios, acompañó a Yoruichi a saludar a Ukitake y Unohana, no hubo mucho tiempo porque la organizadora de eventos insistió en que los recién casados bailaran un vals. Yoruichi estaba muy animada, tanto que cuando un mozo se acercó ofreciéndole una copa ella aceptó:

- ¡Espere Yoruichi-eorobun! – Quitándole la copa de las manos – En su estado no puede beber.

- A veces eres molesta Soifong – Protestó Yoruichi – Pero el mozo ya se fue, así que tú te tomarás eso – Señalando la copa y mostrando su sonrisa gatuna.

- P-pero Yoruichi-eorobun…

- Sin peros, bébela ya.

Soifon respiró hondo antes de beber el trago, tenía un sabor agradable, apenas los terminó (algo que Yoruichi celebró muy divertida) las dos regresaron al lado de Kisuke. A esas alturas, a Soifon no le extrañó mucho el ver a Byakuya conversando con Kisuke, empezó a sentirse algo mareada, pero culpó a la bebida por eso, y los recién casados empezaron a bailar en medio de aplausos de los concurrentes, oyó a Yoruichi decir algo sobre que bailara con Byakuya antes de que las luces se apagaran dejando a todos asustados, y la música se detuvo.

Fueron segundos de incertidumbre, que parecieron minutos, antes de que se oyera una voz:

"Buenas noches a todos, sentimos interrumpir esta celebración, pero no podíamos irnos sin antes felicitar a la pareja de esposos, lástima que su matrimonio no dure lo suficiente"

En ese momento las luces se encendieron, y un grupo de personas, se mostraron frente a todos:

"Tal vez aún no se han dado cuenta, pero esta noche, cada uno de los miembros del Gotei 13 ha perdido algo importante".

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**Un mes después, finalmente actualicé, como explique lineas arriba tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero aquí estoy, recargada y compormetiendome a actualizar en no mas de una semana, ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!!**

**kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**PD1: Un 8 de setiembre, publiqué el primer capítulo de "My own one hundred days"... y creo que ese es un buen día para publicar el último capítulo... cuando llegue a escribirlo, por supuesto. **

**PD2:"Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Boron Nurururero" y algo de "Koi no mega lover" para ustedes (Un nuevo AMV que estoy haciendo para un fic "Mil recuerdos por siempre")**

**:P**


	44. Desilusión

**SALUDOS, LECTORES!!!!**

**Una vez más, con "pereza literaria", pero cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar antes de una semana, aunque sea por horas XD.**

**saludos para:**

**Kuchiki Rukia 7 (**Pues, Kaien tenía que ser malo, y no, Ichigo no tuvo ese tipo de relación con Senna**)**

**LizZ3tho0 uchiha** (¿Qué es mimizki? No, Ichigo no tuvo sus keveres con Senna... todavía no se cumplen los 100 días... pero faltan menos de 30 días... el penúltimo capítulo se llama la "Onceava Claúsula" y es en alusión al contrato... falta poco para eso XD)

**Sasume Himura** (No... Renji e Ishida no pelean precisamente por Inoue, bueno, Ishida si... Renji un poco... AH ni yo me entiendo XD... gracias por tu review!!!)

**Naoko Tendo** (AH, gracias! voy a necesitar mucha suerte, sudor y dolor para tener una buena calificación en el trabajo del curso de estadistica... creo que debería pagarla a alguein para que lo haga por mí XD)

**Bloody Shooter** (La parte de Hinamori tenia ese sentido... que sientan ira cuando lo leían... YEEE hice algo bien XD)

**Kia** (Chispas... ¿Odias a Senna? Es una de mis personajes preferidos de Bleach... pero bueno, gustos son gustos, gracias por la review!!)

**Tsuki-chan** (Ja ja ja me dio risa la parte "¿El vecino?"... pues no, fue el primero que pusiste XD... ¿Karin ensimosa?... creí que así acutan las chicas cuando les guste un chico... por lo menos en mi país XD... haber... que te spoileo... yo si quiero que haya ByaSoi... veamos como van las cosas :) por cierto ¿Que es OOC o OCC o como se escriba?

**Xavi** (El treceavo es Zommari Le Roux, había pensado en Barragan pero se me ocurrió algo y elegí al cincuenta ojitos ;)

**Chappy Rukia** (¿En serio extrañaste el fic? Voy a llorar... ¿Sabías que es uno de los fics menos leidos? debe ser por lo largote jojojo)

**Story Love **(Siendo mas sincera, y haciendo algo de memoria, a mi tampoco me caia mucho Senna, hasta que se muere al final de la peli... desde ese momento me cayó bien XD)

**Alecita122** (¡Todavía preguntas! Si te spoilee un monton el otro día en el mssg... supongo que lo olvidaste... buuuu)

**Yui Makino (**Respuestas: Mueren dos o tres, todavía no me decido quien sera el tercero... Hinamori no regresa con Shiro-chan por lo que está al final del capitulo de hoy... Soifong no muere... no en uno de mis fics XD... ¿Lemmon? creo que sí)

**Lu Hatake y Luna Hatake** (Gracias por tus palabras... me dieron esperanza, Starrk anda con Halibel... al menos en mi fic :) ... pensaba poner a Lilinette pero creo que faltara tiempo XD)

**karin_1212f** (GRacias por lo del gran imaginacion... parte del fic esta basado en cosas que pasaron en mi entorno, otro son en base del anime)

**Raymar** (¡Volviste! Tratare de terminar esta historia y tomas mis vacaciones del Ichi Ruki)

**ale Kuchiki ZR** (Sugoi! "Adrenalina"... siento escribir esto pero... no es Ichi quien encuentra a Rukia, kisses y DOMO ARIGATOU)

**Ahora sí, al fic:**

* * *

CHUNCHEONG, KOREA, 10 AÑOS ATRÁS…

- ¡Eh, Rangiku! – Haciendo señas con las manos a la distraída muchacha - ¡Rangiku! ¿No vienes al centro comercial con nosotras?

- ¿Uh? – Dejando de lado el trozo de papel que estaba leyendo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el grupo de jóvenes que la llamaban desde la puerta – Disculpen, pero recordé que tenía algo que hacer – fingiendo una sonrisa.

Un "OH" grupal se oyó y poco a poco las jóvenes se alejaron por el corredor… Rangiku era, además de exuberante y bella, una de las estudiantes mas populares e hija única de un próspero matrimonio (y ni hablar del aspecto económico)… cualquiera podría creer que lo tenía todo, pero no era así… Apretó el trozo de papel entre sus manos hasta hacerlo una bola, y luego volvió a extenderlo, y leerlo por enésima vez… ¿Cómo era posible que Gin le escribiera una carta de amor a Hisana? ¿Qué tenía Hisana que no tenía ella? ¿Acaso era importante que Hisana fuera la primera de la clase? ¿O tal vez esa mirada de "sufrida" que mostraba Hisana todo el tiempo?... Suspiró y salió del salón para buscarla, Hisana le debía una explicación.

Fue al salón de gimnasia, pero estaba cerrado, se supone que allí había citado Gin a Hisana, dio un par de vueltas sin saber que hacer y oyó algo del lado del campo de futbol, reconoció las voces, voces que discutían y se ocultó tras las graderías que servían de asientos por varios minutos, incluso cuando Hisana se fue y dejó a Gin solo… ella lo había rechazado… cuando finalmente reunió el valor suficiente se acercó a él, se veía abatido… triste…

- Gin…

- Hola Rangiku, lindo clima ¿Verdad?

Él mostró una extraña sonrisa, con cierta malicia, una sonrisa que nunca le había visto antes. Repentinamente se sintió avergonzada.

- Gin, yo… yo escuché tu conversación con Hi…

Gin la abrazó y la besó, algo a lo que ella jamás podría negarse, como tampoco pudo negarse a ir a casa de él, donde no había nadie.

- Rangiku, ayúdame a olvidarla… has que piense solo en ti…

Esa fue la primera vez que Rangiku se entregó a Gin, y al día siguiente, muy temprano, visitó a Hisana para ofrecerle el dinero que necesitaba para su viaje a Japón… Hisana tenía que salir de la vida de Gin. No pasó mucho antes de que Rangiku se diera cuenta que había fallado, Gin estaba obsesionado con Hisana, por eso viajó a Japón para buscarla, y volvió furioso, con un odio desmedido hacia los Kuchiki.

SEOUL, KOREA, TIEMPO ACTUAL

Aún cuando Gin trataba de mantenerla lejos de sus extrañas negociaciones, ella sabía, presentía que no era nada bueno… por eso, cuando llegó la noche y Gin no volvió, entró a su estudio en busca de las invitaciones para la boda de Ukitake y al no encontrarlas, decidió hacer un viaje a Incheon… ya había dejado que Gin destruyera sus ilusiones, no iba a permitir que le arruinara la vida a nadie más.

**

* * *

**

**내****자신의****백야드****경주 낮****: DREAMS**

**43. Desilusión**

"_Verdad son los sueños mientras duran…"_

* * *

- Tal vez aún no se han dado cuenta, pero esta noche, cada uno de los miembros del Gotei 13 ha perdido algo importante.

- ¡Aizen!

Ishida Ryuken, al igual que los demás invitados, estaba totalmente desconcertado, en sus reuniones habían podido ver fotografías de los que creían sus enemigos, pero allí al frente se encontraban personas que no tenían que estar ahí, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

- ¡Kira! ¡Eres un maldito traidor!

Ikkaku avanzó dejando atrás a Nemu, dispuesto a golpear a Kira, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver un arma colocarse frente a su rostro.

- Nadie se mueva.

Las manos de Tousen estaban fijas en el arma, dispuestas a disparar si fuera necesario. A unos pasos de allí, Starrk hacía algo similar para contener a Nanao, que había intentado llegar a Hinamori.

- Aizen ¿Tienes algo más que agregar? - luchando por mantener la poca clama que le quedaba.

- Si, disfruta tu noche de bodas, Ukitake sabomnim.

El repentino silencio que siguió a estas irónicas palabras fue interrumpido por una serie de disparos que se oyeron a la distancia, y luego, Starrk y Tousen lanzaron algunos disparos hacia el techo obligando a los demás a buscar refugio, y aprovechando la confusión, dejaron el salón.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¿Ichigo?

- Te atrapé – Mostrando una sonrisa triunfal.

Rukia reconoció aquella voz de inmediato, sintió miedo e intentaba liberarse cuando las luces se apagaron… por unos segundos que duraron una eternidad… luchó por no ser arrastrada en medio de esa oscuridad, y tropezaron, y cayeron al suelo, los brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura la soltaron y por un momento creyó que estaba a salvo, pero al siguiente segundo sus manos fueron inmovilizadas por otras mas fuertes y cuando las luces volvieron, estaba cara a cara con su atacante:

- Hola, Hisana.

Aquellos ojos daban miedo, la miraban con lujuria desmedida.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡No soy Hisana! ¡Déjame! – Sintiendo como Gin empezaba a besarle el cuello - ¡Déjame, por favor!

Era inútil, él no escuchaba ninguna de sus súplicas, siguió forcejeando pero no lograba liberarse… oyó el sonido de la tela de su vestido rompiéndose, entonces empezó a sollozar… empezó a sentirse perdida.

- ¡Suéltala! ¡Gin, suéltala ya!

Rukia abrió sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y vio como Rangiku golpeaba a Gin con su cartera, tratando de hacer que la soltara, entonces usando toda su fuerza, lo empujó y Rangiku se encargó de apartarlo lo más que pudo:

- ¡Véte! ¡Corre, Rukia!

Estaba aturdida pero no hubo necesidad de que Rangiku le repitiera la orden, corrió como pudo, se le había roto un zapato y ratos tropezaba, pero siguió corriendo hasta que:

- ¿Rukia? ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¡Renji! – Abrazándolo con fuerza - ¡Renji, sácame de aquí!

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Podía sentir claramente la mano de Shinji presionando su brazo con demasiada fuerza, mientras la llevaba por un pasillo, pudo oír aplausos y el inicio de un vals interrumpido abruptamente cuando las luces se apagaron.

- Shinji, tenemos que volver al salón, oigo gritos – Shinji seguía llevándola a jalones, como si no la hubiera escuchado - ¡Shinji!

- Por que, Hiyori… ¡POR QUÉ! – Soltándole el brazo y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella - ¡Por qué me haces esto!

Shinji no era de las personas que se encolerizan por cosas tontas… pero ella no recordaba haber hecho algo, como lo que hizo algunos años atrás, para que él se molestar de esa forma… en cierto modo, le causaba miedo mirarlo a los ojos, él estaba demasiado enojado:

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿De qué? Todavía preguntas… ¡Por que dejaste que el idiota de mi primo te besara!

Intentó responder, pero Shinji no le dio tiempo.

- ¡Me golpeas cada vez que intento ser cariñoso contigo, ni siquiera me dejas abrazarte frente a los demás!... ¡Pero viene eses idiota y te besa enfrente de todos y tú no haces nada! ¡Responde! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Shinji…

El eco de unos disparos retumbó por el pasillo donde se encontraban, y luego nuevos disparos, que provenían del salón de la fiesta, se oyeron claramente.

- Vienen del salón, Shinji tenemos que regresar…

- ¿Para qué?

- ¡Cómo que "para qué"! ¡Fueron disparos, alguien puede estar herido!

Shinji la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos.

- Tú, ¿Estás preocupada por él?

- ¿?... ¡Te has vuelto loco!... ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

- Ahora yo soy el loco…

- ¡Odio cuando eres sarcástico! – Intentando golpearlo con el puño.

- ¡Y yo odio que seas así de violenta! – Bloqueando el golpe - ¡Y lo que más odio es que siempre me golpees, como intentaste hacerlo hace un rato, en la fiesta!

- ¡Estaba enojada! ¡Pero claro, tu estabas muy feliz y sonriente rodeado de todas esas abultadas aristócratas!

- ¡Yo no estaba…! ¡No voy a darte explicaciones por eso!

- ¡Por qué no!

- ¡Por qué yo no me besé con ninguna de ellas… y sabes algo, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho porque todas estaban más bonitas que tú!

Hiyori no lo pensó ni por un momento, dio un salto y lo pateó con los pies, enviándolo bastante lejos (mas de lo habitual)

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, SHINJI, UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

Y sin más, emprendió camino de regreso al salón, una pequeña lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¿Están todos bien? ¿Alguien salió herido?

- Nosotros estamos bien, de cierto modo – Abrazando a Nanao, que estaba llorando – Desearía poder ayudarte, Jushiro.

- No te preocupes Kyoraku, Retsu y yo vamos a ver como están los demás invitados.

- ¡AYUDA! ¡UN MÉDICO!

Se oyó la voz de Yoruichi, Ukitake y Unohana se acercaron a dónde ella estaba a toda prisa, y al llegar encontraron a Seinosuke tratando de reanimar a Soifon.

- ¿Está herida? – Preguntó Unohana inclinándose para revisarla.

- No Unohana-nim. Cuando llegué ya estaba inconsciente.

- Apenas respira, ¿Alguien vio lo que le sucedió?

- Kisuke y yo estábamos distraídos con lo que sucedió que solo nos dimos cuenta cuando ella cayó al suelo, antes de los disparos.

- Yo vi que ella se tambaleaba un poco, luego tenía dificultades para respirar y se desmayó.

- Gracias por su información, Kuchiki-nim.

- Vaya, eso se oye interesante…

- Disculpe, Maryuri-nim, pero no tenemos tiempo para sus comentarios, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital cuanto antes.

- Unohana-nim, ¿De casualidad la joven no tendrá arritmia y las pupilas dilatadas?

- ¿C-cómo lo supo?

- Parece que mi antiguo aprendiz estuvo por aquí, temo decirte que no hay mucho que hacer, morirá en unos diez minutos, creo, a no ser que…

- ¡A no ser qué!

- Tranquila, Yoruichi, deja que Maryuri-nim continúe – Le susurró Kisuke a Yoruichi, tratando de calmarla.

- Si la ingesta del producto fue por vía parenteral la muerte es inevitable, pero si fue por vía oral nos quedan unos 40 minutos por lo menos, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

- Ella estaba bien, estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, lo único que hizo fue beber una copa de champag… No puede ser… la bebida era para mí.

- Bien, entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo y llevémosla al hospital, yo prepararé el antídoto, ¡Nemu, tenemos que irnos!

Mientras un pequeño grupo salí rumbo al hospital, Yumichika entraba a pasos rápidos al salón, que había empezado a vaciarse por los últimos acontecimientos.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Yachiru?... ¡Yachiru!

Por otra puerta Ichigo entraba y buscaba entre los invitados que salían:

- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!

- Ichigo, tengo algo que decirte.

- Lo siento Yumichika, pero no tengo tiempo, estoy buscando a Rukia.

- Ichigo, es importante, tu padre…

- ¡Le pasó algo a Ishin!

- Calma, déjame hablar. Estaba del otro lado de la casa junto a Zaraki y mi abuelo cuando entraron dos tipos con armas, las luces se fueron por unos segundos, y cuando se encendieron entró tu padre y junto a Zaraki se enfrentaron a ellos.

- Los disparos que se oyeron primero…

- Sí, pero tu padre está bien, fue Zaraki el que resultó herido, lo están llevando al hospital, oímos otros disparos de este lado y mi abuelo me pidió que buscara a los demás, en especial a Yachiru.

- No la he visto… Shiba Kaien esta entre nuestros adversarios, me hizo salir de aquí con engaños.

- Entiendo.

- ¡Yumichika! ¿Cómo está mi abuelo?

- Él está bien, Ikakku ¿Has visto a Yachiru?

- No desde hace un rato - sin poder contener su ira – El desgraciado de Kira nos traicionó.

- ¿Qué?

- Se fue con el bastardo de Aizen y los demás.

- ¡Oni-chan! - Yuzu se acercó corriendo hacia Ichigo y lo abrazó - ¡Tuve mucho miedo! ¡Karin-chan no esta por ningún lado!

Ichigo trató de confortar a su hermana menor, mientras observaba a Ikakku y Yumichika alejándose buscando a Yachiru, deseó que todo fuera un mal sueño y nada más, pero supo de inmediato que no sería así, las cosas se habían alterado de una forma inesperada y trágica.

Junto a Yuzu decidieron buscar a Rukia y Karin, cuando se disponían a salir del estropeado salón se toparon con Karin y Toushiro, ella también estaba asustada y se alegró mucho al enterarse que Ishin estaba bien, Toushiro, al contrario, parecía inexpresivo y sombrío.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Las cosas como que se salieron de control ¿No crees?

- No del todo, Kisuke, Yamamoto ya había previsto que algo así podría ocurrir – Emitiendo una bocanada de su cigarrillo.

- No era precisamente "algo así" lo que Yamamoto y yo habíamos previsto… esto está peor de lo que pensamos. ¿Tus hijos están bien, Ishin?

- Sí, Karin llamó hace un momento.

- Me alegra saber que no has perdido nada.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kisuke, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ambos hombres salieron a la entrada del hospital para fumar un poco, era lo único que podían hacer por el momento. El silencio fue interrumpido por el timbre de un móvil.

- ¿Si?... Ya veo… Bien, reuniré a los demás y saldremos para allá.

Colgó el móvil.

- ¿Qué ha decidido Yamamoto?

- Todos los que puedan deben volver a la mansión, habrá una reunión de emergencia.

- Me lo imaginé.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Estaba aturdido, dando unas vueltas en su coche, la misma imagen daba vueltas en su cabeza, poco antes de desmayarse, Soifon se tambaleó un poco y él se apresuró a sostenerla cuando ella lo había mirado a los ojos y con una expresión de sorpresa, como si… lo hubiera reconocido como el streaper del otro día, y luego aquella extraña sensación, de ver a alguien morir en frente suyo sin poder hacer nada… Hisana… casi podía afirmar que fue como ver a Hisana otra vez… y una vez mas, no fue capaz de hacer nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pitido de su móvil. Estacionó el coche y contestó:

- Dime, Renji.

- Kuchiki-eorobun, estoy con Rukia en el Incheon Holiday, la traje porque recordé que Ud. me dijo que se hospedaría aquí.

- ¿Ella está bien?

- Parece que sí… desde que la encontré no ha dejado de llorar y no me ha dicho nada.

- ¿Acaso Rukia no estaba con Kurosaki?

- Ella estaba sola cuando la encontré.

Un nuevo pensamiento reemplazó todos los anteriores: "Kurosaki Ichigo era un inútil" ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejar sola a su hermana menor?

- Voy para allá de inmediato.

Apenas colgó entró otra llamada:

- ¿Aló?

- Kuchiki-nim, Yamamoto quiere que nos reunamos ahora mismo en la mansión.

- Iré para allá.

- Bien.

- Espera, Urahara-nim, ¿Cómo está Soifon?

- Maryuri terminó el antídoto a tiempo, los médicos dijeron que ella va a estar bien… Estás ¿Preocupado?

Breve silencio.

- Nos vemos en la reunión.

Llamó a Renji para explicarle que tardaría en llegar, enfatizó que se quedara allí con ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello (y claro que era así) antes de dar media vuelta con el coche e iniciar el camino de regreso a la mansión.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Caminó alrededor del salón vacío, esquivando los trozos de cristal de las copas que cayeron en medio de la confusión, y se detuvo frente al enorme pastel.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?

Oyó unos pasos acercándose y luego una de las puertas se abrió:

- Retsu… supuse que estarías aquí – Entrando en el salón y caminando hacia ella – Siento mucho que las cosas terminaran así.

- No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa, Jushiro.

- Yo pienso que sí… bueno, tal vez debí preveer esto.

- Ni siquiera Yamamoto pudo adivinar que algo así ocurriría… ¿Cómo está Toushiro?

- No mejor que Nanao – Emitiendo un suspiro – Pude esperar cualquier cosa, menos que Hinamori se fuera con ellos.

- Tienes razón… aún no entiendo que fue lo que pasó – Inclinando la cabeza al sentir el abrazo de Jushiro – Te parece bien si nos quedamos solo con los recuerdos de la ceremonia tradicional… Jushiro.

- Sí.

- Gra-gracias…

Era extraño verla llorar… ella era de las personas mas fuertes que conocía, pero en una situación como esa, era inevitable, al final todos habían perdido algo, de diferente forma, pero pérdida al final.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Después de salir de la mansión de Incheon, abordaron cinco automóviles para regresar a Seoul.

- Ahg, ¿Por qué teníamos que ponernos estos ridículos trajes? - Desabrochando la chaqueta de camarero.

- De qué tanto te quejas, al menos no tuviste que pintarte el cabello - contemplando su imagen en un espejo de bolsillo - solo espero que se quite con facilidad, mi hermoso cabello rosa...

- Al menos tu no recibiste golpes de ese tío enorme, todavía me duele el estómago.

- Pero el patriarca de los Kurosaki tampoco pegaba como niña... Ahgggg... ¡Odio estos trajes!

Grimmjow se cruzó de brazos, Noitra intentaba conciliar el sueño (sin mucho éxito), Szayel seguía contemplándose en su espejito y Ulquiorra conducía, en silencio, como era costumbre... conducía sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando un breve instante, de algo ocurrido cuando las luces se apagaron... y entonces, sonrió, un poco, pero sonrió... algo que no pasó desapercibido para Szayel, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto:

- Ulquiorra.

- ¿Uh?

- Puede ser solo mi imaginación, pero acabo de notar que sonreiste.

- ¡QUEEEEEEE! - Hicieron coro Grimmjow y Noitra - ¡IMPOSIBLE!

- Yo solo creo que es una suposición ¿Eh? Ulquiorra.

- Imaginas cosas, Szayel, deberías preocuparte porque fallaste...

- ¿Eso es cierto?... - Soltando una risa estridente - ¡Don "perfecto" falló... debí estar allí para verlo!

- Yo no fallé... digamos que el veneno solo se desvió un poco... no como tus balas que ni siquiera dieron en el blanco, a Aizen no le va a gustar que fallaran en matar al viejo ese.

- Hablando de Aizen, ¿Alguien sabe porque se trajo a la niña esa con él?

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Marcó una vez más al móvil de Ichimaru, sin obtener respuesta, entonces lanzó un vistazo a la joven que se encontraba al lado de Aizen, en el asiento del copiloto, contemplando con una mirada vacía por la ventana mientras Aizen conducía.

- ¿Aún no te contesta, Kira?

- No, tal vez deberíamos regresar, Aizen-eorobun.

- No, seguramente se está divirtiendo, ya nos llamará.

- Disculpe, Aizen-eorobun, pero puedo preguntarle algo.

- Ella es Momo Hinamori, es muy valiosa para mi, por eso voy a pedirte que no intentes verla con otros ojos, ella es mi prometida.

- Entiendo, Aizen-eorobun.

- No es cierto.. jamás me casaría con alguien como usted.

Kira se quedó boquiabierto... era al primera vez que alguien se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera a Aizen.

- Parece que tenemos problemas... pero creo que podré solucionarlo si me encargo primero de "Shiro-chan".

Hinamori palideció.

- ¡NO!

- Entonces no te atrevas a hablarme así en frente de otras personas, darling, ¿Está claro?

- Si...

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**No es muy largo... faltó IchiRuki... uhmmm... ¿que más?Ah si, me olvidé de Senna ji ji ji... Ya no se me ocurre nada, normalmente los repaso y reviso antes de publicar pero esta vez me dio pereza, ja ja ja**

**kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**PD: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = y 2 Y f B 2 _ N U w g**

**PD2: ENCUESTA DIVERTIDA: ¿Cuál es el ending de Bleach que más te gusta?**

**PD3: Gracias a todos ustedes por leer este fic, que es mitad de ustedes :)**

**:P**

**NEXT:**

**내****자신의****백야드****경주 낮****: DREAMS**

**44. Sentimientos Encontrados**

Tal vez llegue la hora de poner distancias... ¡Byakuya, no mates a Ichigo!... ¿Navidad?

**;)**

**IMPORTANTE: Tengo algo de tarea, bueno, bastante tarea, por eso si no actualizo hasta el miercoles de la semana que viene, no lo haré hasta la semana del 17 al 21 (dos capitulos en una semana)**

**Kisses, and... My birthday is near!!!**

* * *


	45. Sentimientos Encontrados

Pekin, 15 años atrás…

_- ¿A dónde va, Yoruichi-laoshing?_

_- Al jardín, espera aquí Shaolin, no me tardo._

_Una adolescente Yoruichi caminaba a toda prisa por el corredor, habían visitas en su casa pero uno de los invitados se había negado a entrar y permanecía en el jardín. Le tomó poco tiempo llegar al jardín, y casi de inmediato supo en donde estaba su persona preferida para "molestar"… muy concentrado, practicando kendo con una shinai, en la parte mas lejana, tratando de pasar desapercibido, y también muy fácil de fastidiar… no le tomó ni tres segundos quitarle el lazo que sujetaba su larga y oscura cabellera._

_- ¡Tú! ¡Maldita gata!_

_- ¿Qué pasó, Byakuya-bo? No te he visto en tres meses y así es como me saludas – Con un marcado tono burlón, y guiñando un ojo._

_- ¡Es usted sorprendente, Yoruichi-laoshing! – Aplaudiendo – No le tomó ni tres segundos._

_- Oh, muchas gracias, Shaolin – Haciendo graciosas venias en agradecimiento._

_- Devuélveme el lazo, gata ladrona – Poniendo tono amenazador, y apretando con fuerza la shinai._

_- ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a la señorita Yoruichi!_

_- Le hablo como se me da la gana, "enana"._

_- Yoruichi-laoshing, déme permiso para castigar a este irrespetuoso, por favor – Tomando una actitud agresiva._

_- Calma Shaolin, yo arreglo esto._

_Y antes de que Byakuya pudiera hacer algo, ella hizo una extraña y rápida maniobra y lo hizo caer al suelo… y para rematar, se sentó sobre su espalda para evitar que se levantara, y se rió por un largo, largo tiempo. _

_- ¡Quitáte! ¡Déjame en paz!_

_- No lo haré, te lo mereces por no querer ir a saludarme, Byakuya-bo. Deberías ser como tu abuelo, Ginrei, y no un niño malcriado._

_Y pasaron 5 silenciosos minutos. _

_- Señorita Yoruichi ¿No cree que deberíamos volver adentro? Su padre puede preocuparse y…_

_- Mi padre sabe que estoy bien, y jugando con el nieto de Ginrei… Oye Shaolin ¿No te gustaría jugar a algo?_

_- ¿Jugar?_

_- Si, yo te haré una pregunta y tu puedes hacerme una ¿Qué dices?_

_- Está bien – después de lanzarle un vistazo al pobre de Byakuya, que estaba rojo de ira._

_- ¿Qué opinas de Byakuya-bo? ¿Te parece guapo?_

_Shaolin se sonrojó de inmediato, esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba._

_- ¿Y? – Insistió Yoruichi._

_- Yo… Yo creo que para ser el heredero de los Kuchiki es un tonto._

_- ¡QUÉ! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES EN…!_

_Yoruichi estalló en carcajadas y silenció las protestas del pequeño Byakuya._

_- Bien dicho. Ahora pregúntame lo que quieras, Shaolin._

_- Ehm… ¿Cuál es su flor favorita, Yoruichi-laoshing?_

_- ¿Uh? Creí que preguntarías otra cosa, pues… mmm… la "flor de la luna", es blanca y solo florece una vez al año, en luna llena, es muy hermosa pero se marchita antes de que salga el sol._

_- Una flor que solo florece doce horas._

_- Así es, y ya que lo preguntaste ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita, Shaolin?_

_- Es…_

Abrió los ojos y no reconoció las paredes ni el lugar en donde estaba, sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero podía respirar con tranquilidad:

- ¿En dónde… estoy?

- Estas en un hospital, me alegra que estes bien, Soifong.

- Yoruichi-sama …

**

* * *

**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: DREAMS**

**44. Sentimientos Encontrados **

"_Amor, dulce placer, maldita bendición…"_

* * *

Estaban sentados en una pequeña salita de espera, Zaraki no estaba herido de gravedad pero necesitaba una pequeña cirugía para retirar los restos de una bala que se le incrustaron en un brazo. Era de madrugada, Yumichikka, Yachiru y Hanatarou esperaban noticias, y cada cierto tiempo Yumichikka caminaba hacia la sala de operaciones para preguntar. Cerca de las dos (2am) Zaraki era sacado profundamente dormido y con un vendaje en su brazo derecho.

- ¡Ken-chan! – Sacudiéndolo y al ver que no reacciona - ¡KEN-CHAN! ¡KEN-CHAN! ¡QUE LE HICIERON A KEN-CHAN!

- Él está bien, solo se quedó dormido por la anestesia, Yachiru-agashi. – Respondió una enfermera.

- ¿Dormido?

- Bueno… lo que pasó fue que tuvimos que administrarle varias dosis de anestesia porque no se dormía, es más, él insistía en que lo operaran sin anestesia porque tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero nosotros no podemos hacer algo así, no es ético.

- Entendemos – Ahogando una risa – Zaraki siempre ha sido un tipo rudo.

Las enfermeras llevaron a Zaraki a su habitación.

- ¿Ken-chan va a estar bien, Yumi-kun?

- Claro que sí, Yachiru. – Mirando su reloj – Vaya, es tardísimo, será mejor que volvamos.

- Yo me quedo.

- No puedo dejarte aquí, el abuelo va a preocuparse.

- Pero no vas a dejarme sola, Hana-kun se queda conmigo ¿Verdad? – Dando un jalón a uno de los brazos de Hanatarou que en esos momentos estaba bostezando.

- Ehm… claro.

Yumichikka sabía que Yachiru era bastante caprichosa, y Hanatarou, a pesar de conocerlo muy poco, parecía de las personas que dicen "si" a todo… lo cual era un problema.

- Yachiru, a Zaraki no le va a gustar despertar y enterarse que dormiste en un sillón de hospital con un "amigo", ya sabes como se pone. Además, ¿No te dan pena el chofer y los guardaespaldas que envió el abuelo? Los pobres no pegarán el ojo en toda la noche por esperarte.

- Pero…

- Yachiru, Yumichikka-nim tiene razón… además si Yamamoto-eorobun se entera podría enfadarse mucho.

Yumichikka estaba sorprendido, no pensó que Hanatarou lo ayudaría, es más, estaba a punto de poner el marcha el plan B (sacar a Yachiru a rastras con ayuda de los guardaespaldas), entonces recordó algo que ocurrió unos días atrás. Yachiru también se sorprendió, más por la palidez de Hanatarou que por otra cosa.

- Esta bien, pero vendremos mañana temprano.

Yumichikka suspiró aliviado, eso de desvelarse era malo para el cutis y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Cuando estaban en el coche, de regreso a la mansión de Incheon, observaba de reojo desde el asiento del copiloto, como Hanatarou contemplaba a Yachiru, que se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo, con las piernas acomodadas a lo largo de los asientos posteriores… Yachiru se encariñaba fácilmente con las personas, pero allí había algo extraño… tal vez su abuelo también lo notó, por eso, a la mañana siguiente de la inolvidable despedida de soltera de Unohana (después de la cual Yachiru se desapareció por seis horas, en compañía de Hanatarou) su abuelo le habia ordenado a Seinosuke Yamada que mantuviera a su hermano menor lejos de su nieta.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Se suponía que sería una reunión breve, pero duró casi dos horas. Se pusieron todas las opciones sobre la mesa, y por más que buscaban alternativas, todo indicaba que tenían graves problemas… se habían metido en un callejón sin salida… felizmente no tenían bajas fatales… no por el momento.

Hicieron algunos acuerdos, fijaron algunas pautas de protección y luego dieron por finalizada la reunión. Por ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Urahara Kisuke fue uno de los primeros en salir, tenía que volver al hospital por Yoruichi, ella había insistido en quedarse y después de oír al propio Maryuri decir que si ella hubiera tomado la dosis del veneno no hubiera muerto, pero su bebé si, nadie pudo moverla de la habitación de Soifong. Incluso él, en cierto modo, se sentía agradecido con la asistente de Yoruichi. Cuando llegó al lugar donde había estacionado su auto parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban:

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Kisuke.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué podrá ser? – Tomando actitud pensativa.

- ¡Deja de actuar como tonto! Lo que quiero decirte es importante.

La observó unos segundos, aún llevaba puesto el vestido de fiesta y tenía los ojos enrojecidos:

- ¿Qué pasa, Hiyori-san?

- Tu novia tuvo suerte, ellos iban por tu hijo.

Urahara se puso serio.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- No puedo decirte, pero quiero pedirte algo… Déjame ser tu asistente.

Ahora Urahara estaba doblemente extrañado.

- ¿Has estado llorando?

- ¡Respóndeme! ¡Me dejas ser tu asistente si o no! – Tratando de eludir la pregunta de Urahara.

- Tendría que preguntarle a Rose, ya sabes, él es mi asistente.

- Por eso no te preocupes, ya hablé con él y aceptó hacer el cambio.

- ¿Cambio?... Ah, ya entiendo, ¿Y Shinji está de acuerdo?

- Él no tiene nada que opinar.

A esas alturas, Urahara sabía que era inútil discutir con Hiyori, en momentos como ese, ella se parecía más a su madre.

- Esta bien, pero te advierto que se vienen tiempos muy difíciles.

- Ya lo sé. Nos vemos mañana.

Hiyori se dirigió hacia la casa, Kisuke no pudo evitar preguntarle algo "¿Todo está bien con Shinji?", pero ella no le contestó, no con palabras, solo le lanzó una mirada mordaz y siguió su camino.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Kyoraku acababa de salir de la reunión, estaba bastante desanimado y caminaba a pasos acelerados para llegar lo antes posible a su habitación, a unos metros de su objetivo se encontró con Lisa, quien también llevaba prisa:

- Lisa, ¿Ocurre algo?

- Hola Kyoraku, estoy buscando a Hiyori ¿No la has visto?

- No. Pero Shinji se veía raro en la reunión.

- Creo que todos estamos "raros" después de los recientes acontecimientos. ¿Cómo está Nanao?

- Esta dormida, Unohana le dio algunos sedantes para que se tranquilizara, le afectó mucho lo que pasó con Hinamori.

- Lo imagino.

- Ya es bastante tarde, te sugiero que encuentres a tu amiga y se vayan a dormir, retornamos a Seoul dentro de unas horas.

- Si, trataré de hablar con Nanao luego.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Había recorrido la casa de extremo a extremo varias veces, también le había marcado al móvil pero este aparecía como apagado, estaba tan angustiado que incluso le marcó a Renji, pero no le contestó… "En donde estás, Rukia", pensaba mientras buscaba por la casa por enésima vez, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Inoue y Senna lo estaban ayudando, hasta que recibió el mensaje para ir a la reunión de emergencia, él y su padre fueron de los primeros en llegar, poco a poco llegaron los demás, Byakuya fue de los últimos, intentó preguntarle si sabía algo de Rukia, pero fue ignorado. Entonces se pasó toda la reunión estudiando la actitud de Byakuya, no parecía preocupado, bueno tal vez un poco, se notaba a leguas que estaba muy enojado.

La reunión terminó cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, poco a poco se fue desocupando el estudio, Ichigo no se movió, Byakuya tampoco. Cuando finalmente se quedaron solos, se percibió mucha tensión en la habitación… mayor a la que hubo durante la reunión…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Quiero saber en donde está Rukia.

- Y yo quiero saber que pasó con ella, ¿Acaso no te encargué que la cuidaras?

- Yo la estaba cuidando, pero Kaien…

- Te alejó de ella con engaños, eso ya lo sé.

- …

- Existen muchas formas de enterarse de las cosas que pasan, Kurosaki, realmente me decepcionas.

- No sabes como pasaron las cosas, Kaien…

- Shiba Kaien es un traidor, al igual que Izuru, el nieto de Yamamoto, la hija de Kyoraku, el medio-hermano de Yachiru, el tío de Hitsugaya… ¿Quieres que continúe con la lista o ya te has dado cuenta que no podías confiar en nadie?

- Byakuya…

- Kuchiki-sama, para ti, y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

Byakuya se disponía a salir, pero Ichigo le bloqueó el paso:

- Quiero verla.

- No puedes, es más, ya que no fuiste capaz de protegerla, de ahora en adelante yo cuidaré de ella.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

_- Kia-nim… ¡Soy una persona horrible! – Llorando desconsoladamente._

_- Tranquila Momo, tú no eres una persona horrible – Abrazando a su amiga con fuerza._

_- Lo soy… lo soy…_

_- Momo…_

_- ¡Rukia, tengo mucho miedo! – Empezó a sentir que ya no podía más – Pero tengo que hacerlo…_

_Rukia no entendía nada, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que había algo que tenía a Hinamori muy angustiada._

_- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? _

_Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella se animara a responderle: "Tengo que dejar a mis padres y a Shiro-chan"._

Estaba mirando a la nada por la ventana de su habitación en penumbras… no tenía idea de la hora que era, pero tampoco le importaba. Luego del desagradable suceso en la mansión de Incheon encontró protección en los brazos de una persona inesperada, su amigo Renji… si no lo hubiera encontrado no habría sabido que hacer, y luego de salir de aquel lugar fueron al hotel donde su hermano se estaba hospedando. Lloró mucho, asustada, confundida, su mente con ideas vagando desordenadamente, hasta que se metió en la ducha y se quedó allí casi una hora, tratando de librarse de las marcas que le había dejado el desgraciado de Gin… sentía que lo odiaba, y odiaba un poco a su hermana, y a Ichigo, por haberla dejado sola. Cuando salió del baño encontró a Renji sentado, esperando que ella le dijera algo… ella se escudó en el "Estoy cansada, hablamos mañana" para hacerlo salir de su habitación, apagó las luces, pero fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño… primero las aún incomprensibles palabras de su amiga Hinamori, luego la inesperada llegada de una joven, Senna o algo así, la extraña conversación que tenían que sostener Ichigo y Kaien en privado (de la cual no tenía idea), como se le ocurrió seguir a Inoue y Senna… y luego… solo confusión y casi una desgracia… "Maldito Gin"… de no haber sido por Rangiku ella tal vez… Suspiró deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que su salvadora estuviera bien, que los disparos que alcanzó a oír en medio de su lucha desesperada no hubieran lastimado a nadie… pero no sabía nada, no tenía idea de todo lo que había ocurrido mientras ella vagaba por los jardines, debilitada por las noticias recientes, presa fácil para el desequilibrado que la confundió con su hermana Hisana.

Oyó ruidos en la otra habitación y reconoció la voz de su hermano, sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta y escuchó la conversación:

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Se quedó dormida, ella se encuentra bien, creo.

- ¿Crees? Se mas claro, Renji.

- No ha querido decirme nada, pero cuando la encontré tenía el vestido roto y estaba muy asustada… no estoy seguro, pero creo que pudo ser…

- Ichimaru Gin… voy a matarlo cuando lo vea.

- Kuchiki-sama… - Renji empezaba a preocuparse, Byakuya se veía más decidido que nunca.

- Ese malnacido sigue obsesionado con Hisana, no le bastó con arruinar a mi familia, ahora quiere a mi hermana menor.

Silencio.

"Ni-sama", Rukia tenía la impresión de que se iba a enterar de algo importante, así que decidió escuchar un poco más.

- Renji, ¿En donde estabas cuando se apagaron las luces?

- Yo, me cansé de una tonta discusión con Ishida Uryuu y salí a dar una vuelta.

- Entonces no estabas en el salón principal cuando Aizen entró en compañía de otras personas – Vió como Renji negaba con la cabeza – Izuru Kira, Shiba Kaien y Momo Hinamori eran infiltrados de Aizen.

- ¡QUÉÉÉ!

Tras la puerta, Rukia se llevó las manos a la boca, de no haberlo hecho habría gritado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Es la verdad, además dos de ellos intentaron asesinar a Yamamoto y de envenenar a Shihouin Yoruichi.

- No puede ser…

- Afortunadamente fallaron en asesinar a Yamamoto, aunque Zaraki salió herido, y Soifon se bebió el veneno sin saber lo que era, Kurotsochi logró preparar el antídoto a tiempo.

Renji suspiró aliviado, al menos nadie había muerto. A unos metros, Rukia hacía lo mismo.

- Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, partiremos a Seoul dentro de unas horas.

Renji dudó un momento antes de preguntar.

- ¿Rukia no va a volver con los Kurosaki?

Byakuya le devolvió una ácida mirada acompañando su respuesta:

- No, desde este momento Rukia vivirá con nosotros. Ni Kurosaki Ichigo ni su familia pueden acercarse a ella.

- Pero…

- ¡Sin peros, Renji!

- Kuchiki-sama, los Kurosaki se han visto involucrados en todo esto debido a la cercanía de Ichigo con Rukia, Ud. fue quien lo dijo el otro día en la reunión que sostuvo con Yamamoto. Si ya están involucrados no sería justo…

- ¡Silencio, Abarai! Ya he dicho lo que vamos a hacer así que retírate.

Rukia oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, corrió a la cama y fingió que dormía, la puerta de abrió y luego de unos segundos volvió a cerrarse, y los pasos se alejaron, solo entonces abrió los ojos, más confundida que antes.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Se vio obligado a salir a dar una vuelta (aunque fuera de madrugada) porque desde que Ichigo regresó de hablar con Byakuya se la había pasado lanzados todo tipo de maldiciones, y ni siquiera se dignó a explicarle que fue lo que pasó. Sin querer, sus pasos le guiaron a la habitación en la que seguramente Tatsuki e _Inoue_ ya estaban dormidas, y se quedó apoyado sobre el respaldar de la puerta, disfrutando el silencio, hasta que percibió un leve sonido… al parecer dos personas hablaban en voz baja dentro de la habitación, afinó el oído para escuchar mejor y se lamentó de haberlo hecho:

- ¿En serio hizo eso? ¿Robó tu móvil?

- No, no se lo robó.

- Pero dijiste que te lo quitó sin que te dieras cuenta, a eso se le llama robar, Orihime.

- No, él… él solo se lo llevó, pero me lo devolvió mira, aquí lo tengo.

- Uhm… Sin duda eres un caso perdido. Pero felizmente no te hizo nada, las cosas se pusieron realmente feas esta noche, compadezco a los novios.

- No, él no sería capaz de hacerme daño… él… no parece mala persona.

- Orihime, ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

- ¿YOOOO?

- Orihime – Se percibía un tono muy serio en ésta palabra.

- No…Eto, Tatsuki tu sabes que a mi me gusta Kurosaki-kun.

- ¿En serio? – Tono de total desconfianza – Pues a mi me parece que has estado actuando extraño estos últimos días. Además, ahora que lo pienso yo no te pregunté eso.

- Pero a Kurosaki-kun solo le gusta Kuchiki-san…

- ¿Por qué sigues hablando de eso?

- Y yo no tengo esperanzas con Kurosaki-kun… entonces porque no…

Tatsuki entró en la cuenta que Inoue estaba razonando consigo misma.

- Tierra a Inoue… Tierra a Inoue… ¡Orihime!

- ¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo Tatsuki-chan?

- No.

- Ah.

- ¡Claro que pasa algo! – Respirando hondo para recuperar la compostura – Orihime, ya hemos hablado antes del amor a primera y vista y sus consecuencias ¿Verdad?

- ¿Amor a primera vista?

- Orihime, ¿Acaso Abarai-kun y tú?

- ¿Renji? No, yo no estaba hablando de Renji, yo hablaba de Ulquiorra.

- ¿Y ese quien es?

- Bueno él es – Con un marcado sonrojo en su cara – Uno de los streapers de la despedida de soltera de Unohana.

- ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! ¡Te has vuelto loca!... Espera, ¿Qué hacía un streaper en la boda?

- Ehm… verás Tatsuki… el… bueno… también… y…

Inoue empezó a tartamudear, y luego a reír, como solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nerviosa. Ishida lo supo de imediato… ella se estaba enamorando y no era de él… empezó a caminar otra vez… solo quería alejarse…

- ¿Uryuu? ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

- ¿Senna? – La joven se acerca más, con una gran sonrisa – Creo que yo debería preguntarte lo mismo.

- Pero yo pregunté primero – Haciendo pucheros, como niña chiquita.

- Bueno, Kurosaki esta de un humor fatal así que lo dejé solo para que se canse de destruir la decoración de la habitación.

- ¿Tan mal está?

- Solo estaba siendo un poco sarcáticoí – Ishida se descuadró un poco al ver que Senna se haba creído lo de "Ichigo tirando cosas al suelo" - Ahora responde tú ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

- Es una larga historia, yo estaba sentada en una de las escaleras cuando las luces se fueron, usé mi móvil para hacer algo de luz y me di cuenta que una mujer muy guapa intentaba bajar las escaleras, pero se tambaleaba mucho y decidí ayudarla, entonces las luces volvieron y oímos ruidos, como disparos y la mujer se desmayó… No sabía que hacer, ella pesaba más que yo y por poco nos caímos las dos… y se oyeron más ruidos, el padre de Ichigo apareció corriendo detrás de dos personas pero no pudo alcanzarlos, ellos eran muy rápidos, tuve suerte y nos vio, me ayudó a subirla hasta su habitación, ella despertó y pidió ver a Unohana, pero entonces hablaron de heridos y luego de una reunión y me quedé con ella, acompañándola, es una persona muy agradable… y…

- Senna, ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?

- Neriel… Neriel Tu O… creo que no recuerdo bien su apellido, es un poco raro.

- ¿Nelliel?

- Sí, ¿La conoces?

- Ehm, un poco… Pero aún no me has dicho como es que estás despierta a estas horas.

- Pues tú me interrumpiste, Uryuu. Unohana fue a ver a Nel y me dijo que la acompañara a recoger una medicina que quería darle, aquí la tengo – Levantando un pequeño frasco con pastillas dentro.

- Ya veo.

Breve silencio.

- Uryuu, ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Yo? Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Has puesto cara de preocupado. – Señalándolo con el dedo.

- Es de mala educación señalar a las personas.

- No me agradas cuando te poner aburrido – Haciendo una graciosa mueca, y poniendo sus dedos como si fueran gafas – "Es de mala educación señalar a las personas, te faltan modales".

Intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a reír.

- Creo que es hora de irme o Nel-san se dormirá sin tomar su medicina. Nos vemos otro día.

- Senna…

- ¿Si?

- Te acompaño.

- No es necesario, ya estoy cerca.

- Una dama no debe caminar sola a éstas horas.

- ¿Otra vez con lo de los modales?

- Vamos – Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Senna.

- Gracias, Uryuu – Sonriendo, de felicidad.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**MUCHOS SALUDITOS PARA:**

**Naoko tendo (ESTOY VIVA… al fin terminó el mendigo curso de estadística, en cuanto al fic, las cosas se van perfilando para el desenlace final… espero que no se decepcionen… ;)**

**RAYMAR (Ah si, a veces como que la página se "raya", me alegra muchisisisisimo que aún te siga gustando mi historia :)**

**LizZ3thoO Uchicha (Pos no me sabía lo del mimizki… yo solo he visto la versión colombiana de Betty la Fea y la parodia americana… en verdad me quedo con la colombiana XD… aunque tendría que ver la versión mexicana… al final de este capitulo el fic queda como en el 20 de diciembre… seeeee… debe ser raro leer algo sobre navidad en agosto XD)**

**aLe Kuchiki zr (Tienes toda la razón… pero en este capitulo y en los siguientes habrá muy poco IchiRuki… hasta el capitulo final… que dicho sea de paso, falta poquitisimo para que llegue…)**

**Lu Hatake (felizmente Yachiru está bien, pero la mayoría no se encuentra nada bien… gajes del fic XD, kisses y gracias por el voto y la review)**

**Frescaz12121 (Al final… mmm… te digo pero es un secreto XD: si, shiro y momo quedan juntos… parece imposible pero se logra XD… a estas alturas Inoue no interrumpe al IchiRuki… sino el propio IchiRuki… sigue leyendo y entenderás mejor ;) PD: Inoue tampoco me agrada mucho.**

**Tsukishirohime-chan (Ya no recuerdo a quien le spoilee que se separaban tres parejas… pero bueno, es parte de la historia, por cierto ¿Sabías que esta historia ha cambiado en su contenido como cuatro veces? Es que los lectores me daban unas ideas y mis manos empezaban a escribir solas XD… pero bueno, todo tiene un final XD… ¿Estás escribiendo un fic? Pásame el título para leerlo en mis ratos libres ;)**

**Alecita122 (Gracias por votar y por cierto eso de "maldigo a todos" me hizo reír, no sé porqué… Lima-Huacho-Huancayo… allá voy :)**

**Bloody Shooter (Momo no está con Aizen por voluntad propia, él la està chantajeando… la típica: "O te vienes conmigo o mato a tu familia y a tu querido Shiro-chan"… con respecto al ShiYori… ¿Divorcio a la vista?... y para terminar… Senna, Nell, los chicos de Hueco Mundo y algunos otros tienen papeles secundarios, así que es normal que pasen desapercibidos :)**

**Kuchiki Rukia 7 (Algo en alusión a tu review, escribiste **_**"Que bueno que me aclaraste todo es que en la mayoria de los fics Senna e Ichi tuvieron algo pero me alegro de que este fic sea diferente !!**_**" Quiero ampliar un poco esto, en mi fic, hubo un periodo breve de tiempo en el que Ichigo e Inoue tuvieron algo que ver, luego Ichigo se dio cuenta que estaba en un error y empezó a buscar a Rukia por todos lados, en una de esas se infiltra para viajar con los vizards y estos después de algun tiempo lo abandonan, es entonces cuando conoce a Senna, ella lo ayuda a regresar a Karakura y se hacen buenos amigos ;)**

**Story Love (Has herido mis sentimientos… nah, ni tanto, ¿Alguna vez te comenté que Senna es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Bleach?, quiero pedirte que leas la respuesta que dejé a Kuchiki Rukia 7, y algo más, no habrá RenRuki, no de la forma en que los demás esperan, aozito :)**

**Sasume Himura (jajajajaja, me dio risa la parte final de tu review XD, y, no, NO ES UN RENRUKI, de otra forma lo habría puesto desde un principio XD, yo tambien espero que Matsumoto esté bien :P)**

**Sakura Selene (Uhm… con que lista para "fusilar"… jejejejeje… con respecto al InUlqui, has dado en el clavo, por lo menos en mi fic XD… kisses)**

**Uchiha Katze (Byakushi no mata a Ichigo con sus manos, es mas una tortuosa y dolorosa muerte espiritual XD)**

**Yoxxa (¿Te aventaste todo el fic de golpe? APLAUSOS yo hace tiempo que no lo leo… y eso que soy quien escribe XD obviamente el final es un IchiRuki, sino toda la trola que me mandé por 44 capitulos sería en vano XD… faltan 3 o 4 capis mas, y el fic termina el 8 de setiembre, el mismo dia en que empece a publicarlo, pero un año después… este fic es como un hijo para mi…. :)**

**Yui Makino (HOLA, pues Aizen inventó eso de la "prometida" por joda, para hacer sufrir a Shiro-chan… En cuanto a tus conjeturas te respondo: PRIMERA: Aizen no quiere a nadie, por lo menos en mi fic no, y él si quería matar a toda la familia de Hinamori, ella sobreviviò de casualidad XD, SEGUNDA: Con respecto a Karin y la fidelidad, quien sabe XD, ya me han dicho que eso es un OOC del tamaño de la torre de Tokio Xd, TERCERA: ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras no había luz? Pues querida amiga, algo menor a lo que pasará en navidad XD… UlquiHime, CUARTA: Con respecto a Hisana… no creo en fantasmas, camino en la oscuridad como gato, y veo pelis de terror desde los 5 años, solo me asusta una cosa, pero no te diré cual :) **

**Kazuya RJ (Hola, ya te dije que no es necesario que leas el fic, no si estas con el tiempo tan ocupado, gracias por la review)**

**AHORA SI, OTRA VEZ AL FIC:**

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Durante tres días no hubieron reuniones, solo se comunicaban a través de la red o por móvil, mientras planteaban nuevas estrategias para hacer frente a lo que quiera que fuera que planeara el enemigo… aunque el problema era que no tenían idea de lo podría pasar. Al cuarto día volvieron a reunirse, solo para confirmar que aún prevalecían los estragos de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la boda de Ukitake y Unohana.

Nanao se veía deprimida a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kyoraku por animarlo, Shinji y Hiyori apenas cruzaban palabras (nada de golpes ni de sonrisas ni burlas), Zaraki llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo (por recomendación médica) y eso lo ponía de un humor fatal, Yoruichi no se presentó porque Soifong (que acababa de salir del hospital) insistió en acompañarla y no le quedó otra que quedarse en casa para que su asistente guardara reposo como lo indicó el médico, Nel tampoco pudo ir, al parecer no se estaba sintiendo bien, Unohana y Ukitake trataban de animar a los demás, aún cuando ellos habían sido de los más afectados (todo pasó el día de su boda), Byakuya fulminaba a Ichigo con la mirada (si fueran balas Ichigo estaría ametrallado desde un buen rato), Ichigo tenía expresión de muerto en vida (y lo estaba en cierto modo… no había visto a Rukia desde el día de la fiesta), Ishida tenía un semblante igual (enterarse que la persona que amas prefiere a un desconocido que a ti, que has sido su amigo de casi toda la vida puede ser bastante doloroso).

Los únicos que se veían como siempre eran, el imperturbable Yamamoto (aunque la mayoría sabía que Kira era de sus nietos preferidos… ya saben, la procesión va por dentro), y Maryuri Kurotsochi (logró preparar el antídoto a tiempo, a pesar de que su exalumno, Szayel, había tenido la genial idea de modificar cinco de los 30 ingredientes de la sustancia asesina, lo cual causó que tardara cinco minutos más de lo esperado en terminar el antidoto, y eso lo fastidiaba, solo un poco claro).

Luego de seis horas de debates en los que solo participaban Ukitake, Ishin, Ryuken, y Urahara, con el visto bueno de Yamamoto, dieron por finalizada la reunión. Urahara alcanzó por poco el elevador en el cual Byakuya se retiraba, Hiyori lo seguía silenciosamente (algo no usual en ella) a todos lados, algo a lo que aún Urahara parecía no acostumbrarse.

- ¿Ud, también lleva prisa, Kuchiki-sama? – Tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- Si – Tratando de eludir la conversación de Urahara.

- Oh, me llamó la atención que su asistente no viniera hoy, ¿Abarai-san está bien?

- Sí, le ordené que se quedara en casa cuidando de mi hermana.

- Entiendo – A esas alturas él ya estaba enterado que Rukia ya no vivía con los Kurosaki, no por nada era el responsable del área de "inteligencia" de Yamamoto – Mi adorada Yoruichi tampoco pudo venir, a su asistente Soifon le dieron de alta esta mañana - Byakuya levantó una ceja, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Urahara, habia logrado captar su atención, así que continuo – Se encuentra mejor, pero aún debe guardar reposo, ya sabe, órdenes del médico.

- Uhm.

- Pero Soifong estaba muy animada, alguien le envió unos hibiscos y ella los pasó a una maceta, lástima que no sepamos quien fue… aunque ella cree que fue Yoruichi.

Tal vez fue solo su imaginación, pero por un instante, pareció como si Byakuya hubiera sonreido… pero solo por un instante. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y cada uno tomó su camino, Byakuya recordando algo de hace muchos años:

_- Ehm… ¿Cuál es su flor favorita, Yoruichi-laoshing?_

_- ¿Uh? Creí que preguntarías otra cosa, pues… mmm… la "flor de la luna", es blanca y solo florece una vez al año, en luna llena, es muy hermosa pero se marchita antes de que salga el sol._

_- Una flor que solo florece doce horas._

_- Así es, y ya que lo preguntaste ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita, Shaolin?_

_- Es… bueno, no es tan hermosa como la que le gusta a usted… es una flor muy común en verdad… _

_- Shaolin, solo dilo – Yoruichi empezaba a impacientarse._

_- Hibiscos – en voz baja, prácticamente en un susurro._

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Yoruichi y Byakuya intercambiaron miradas, habían dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo, Yoruichi le peñiscó la mejilla al pequeño Byakuya - ¿No te han dicho que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Byakuya-bo?_

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Parece que Byakuya y Kisuke llevaban prisa. – Esperando que el ascensor subiera de nuevo – Oye Ryuken, ¿Qué planes tienes para las fiestas?

Ryuken miró de reojo a Ishin, no era una persona de muchas palabras.

- Nada en especial.

- ¿En serio? En casa las gemelas han empezado a decorar todo, incluso piensan decorar la entrada con luces, al estilo americano, y han invitado a Inoue, Tatsuki y Senna a pasar las fiestas en la casa.

- Me alegro por tus hijas.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Ryuken entró lo más rápido que pudo, pero Ishin lo alcanzó.

- Y bueno, ya que no tienes nada importante que hacer te invito a pasar las fiestas con mi familia, y te aviso que Yuzu quiere un ipod y Karin un play station.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la poca paciencia de Ryuken.

- Si tus hijas quieren regalos deberías comprárselos tú, Ishin.

- Y lo haré, pero sé que tienes pésimo gusto para los regalos, Ryuken, por eso prefiero darte una mano para que no desperdicies tu valioso tiempo en elegir algo.

- Hablas como si ya hubiera aceptado.

- Sé que lo harás, los muchachos no están bien, y eso podría distraerlos un poco.

- …

- Incluso ahora se quedaron allí arriba, mirando a la nada mientras nosotros competíamos por "subir" primero al elevador.

- ¿Eh? – Ryuken miró alrededor y entró en la cuenta que ni Ichigo ni Uryuu estaban con ellos, las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

- Bueno, ahora nos tocará a nosotros esperar a que los muchachos bajen, sabes creo que hay algunas cosas con las que podrías ayudar para la cena de noche buena, como por ejemplo…

Ishin continuó hablando, mientras Ryuken luchaba por contener sus ganas de estrangular al patriarca de los Kurosaki.

A unos pocos kilómetros de allí…

- Te ves muy tranquilo, Aizen.

- Tu también, Gin – Revisando unos archivos en su computadora - ¿Cómo se sienten todos en su "nuevo hogar"?

- Les ha gustado la casa, aunque están aburridos por no tener nada entretenido que hacer.

- Es parte de mi plan… dejemos que pasen las fiestas antes de volver a mover los hilos, Gin.

- Por lo que yo tengo entendido, los hilos no han dejado de moverse.

Aizen solo sonrió. Hasta que Tousen pidió permiso para entrar, algo usual, que pronto dejó de serlo cuando apareció Halibel, y pidió hablar con Aizen en privado.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Momo Hinamori se sentía como prisionera, desde la terrible noche en que dejó a las personas que amaba… ellos seguramente la odiaban, y con justa razón… ella los había traicionado…

- Hoy es un día menos frío que los anteriores, ¿Salimos a dar un paseo?

- No gracias… no tengo ganas – Sin moverse de su lugar en el balcón – Además, es probable que nieve mucho esta noche.

- Escuché que Starrk y Halibel están preocupados, porque casi no comes y duermes demasiado, ¿Estás enferma, Hinamori?

- No… no de esa manera… - Volviendo la mirada al joven que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella - Kira-nim, ¿No tienes remordimientos por lo que has hecho a tu familia?

- Por supuesto que no, a diferencia tuya, a mi nadie me obligó.

- Pero traicionaste su confianza… ellos deben estar sufriendo mucho por eso.

- Ya te lo dije Hinamori, eso no me importa.

Hinamori no dijo nada más, desde que empezó a vivir en aquel lugar Kira era la única persona con la cual sentía que podía hablar, pero incluso ahora no tenía fuerzas ni para discutir con él… hasta que oyó la voz del causante de sus desdichas.

- Kira Izuru, retírate.

- Sí, con permiso, Aizen-eorobun – Lanzando un vistazo a Hinamori, que se había puesto pálida, como un trozo de papel.

- Entra, necesito preguntarte algo - Hinamori entró lentamente - ¿Es mío?

Aizen había sido muy directo, ella no sabía que decir...

- C-cómo…

- Halibel, ha notado cosas extrañas en tu conducta y en tu forma de actuar. – Acercádnose a Hinamori y levantándole el mentón con una de sus manos - Entonces es cierto.

Hubiera deseado no verle a los ojos, pero no podía, él la observaba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

- N-no lo sé…

- Entonces, cuando pasen las fiestas te harán unos exámenes, si no es mío, tendrás que perderlo, ¿Entendido? – Ella empezó a llorar, eso le desagradaba – Supongo que si lo has entendido.

Aizen la soltó y se marchó, ella había tratado de ocultárselo pero no lo consiguió, y mientras se perdía en sus lágrimas en su mente unas palabras se repetían sin cesar _"Es de Shiro-chan, no puede ser de Aizen"_.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Rukia era una persona animada de las que siempre están haciendo algo, por eso, su repentino silencio y soledad preocupaban mucho a Renji.

- Rukia – llamando a la puerta - ¿Puedo entrar?

Haciendo a un lado su móvil – Pasa.

- Oye Rukia, ¿Vamos a comprar adornos para decorar la casa?

- ¿Es en serio?

- Claro.

- Pero tu siempre dices que eso es trabajo de chicas… ¿Acaso tú eres g…?

- ¡NO!... Solo quiero que salgamos a dar una vuelta, últimamente no has salido a ningún lado.

- Yo… no tengo ganas, tal vez mañana Renji.

Breve silencio.

- Si quieres puedo pedirle a Ichigo que venga cuando tu hermano no está… - Decir esto le tomó menos trabajo del que creyó que le tomaría - ¿Qué dices?

- No… no quiero que te metas en problemas, Renji…

- No me importa eso… solo quiero que no estés triste.

- ¿Triste yo? – Poniendo una peculiar voz.

- Rukia, te conozco lo suficiente como para sab…

Renji fue interrumpido por un almohadazo, que le dio de lleno en el rostro, y empezó a perseguir a Rukia con la almohada en la mano, mientras ella sonreía y corría por todos lados, lanzándole muñecos de felpa, cojines, y todo lo que pudiera sin hacerle daño, solo para molestarlo.

Inner Rukia_: "Desde que comenzó todo esto, la familia de Ichigo se ha visto amenazada, más que las otras familias… solo hasta ahora entiendo porque… pero… tal vez lo mejor sea mantener una distancia… tal vez…"_

Pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo… mientras la pantalla de un celular se iluminaba mostrando un mensaje: "**Te amo, Rukia"**.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**OH SI, FALTA MUY POCO… nos vemos… leemos pronto, es probable que publique este fin de semana.**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**PD: ¿A qué no adivinan cual fue el ending de Bleach más votado?**

**:P**


	46. REFLEXIONES

**¡¡TADAIMA, MINA-SAN!!... no en realidad pero bueno… salgo de viaje mañana con el siguiente itinerario: Lima – Huacho – Lima – Huancayo - Lima y de ahí de regreso a mi hogar… como podrán adivinar, me tomaré una semana para este viaje (y podría ser más si no fuera porque soy pasajero frecuente de LAN) y no quería irme sin dejar algo, no es un capítulo propiamente dicho, y antes de que lo lean quiero enviar saludos para:**

**aLe Luchiki zr (**Tomaré en cuenta tu recomendación… sobre tus fics, me daré unos minutos para leerlos cuando regrese de mi viaje :)

**Tsuki-chan** (Oh, bueno, estos días han sido medio como vacaciones, pero por ahí se coló a mi cabeza la idea de hacerme un cosplay de shinigami por mi cumple y empecé a comprar tela, cortar, hilvanar y coser con la máquina de mi mamá… y eso me tomó cerca de dos días, en los que me olvidé hasta de leer el manga… al final me dio penita Barragan… y lamenté en serio que el hacha no halla podido llegar a su destino…)

**Sasume Himura **(Un voto de último momento XD… bueno, la idea era que todo esta atipico y melancolico para la mayoria de parejas en el fic, con una delgada luz de esperanza al final…)

**LizZ3thoO Uchiha **(¿Nunca habías escrito tanto en una review? Debo decir que eso sube mis ánimos… y tambien hincha mi ego XD… pues como van las cosas en el fic se ve mas factible un UlquiHime a un IshiHime… y hay algo más que aclaro abajo, para todos mis fanseses XD)

**Lu Hatake (**OMC! Has dado en el clavo… de alguna forma todos están heridos porque ese era el plan de Aizen, que los demás sufran… neh, algo dramático pero así se me ocurrió XD)

**Naoko Tendo** (¿Escuchaste la canción "Ai Nante" de NEWS? La puse de ending para esta temporada porque describe en parte lo que va a ocurrir en esta parte del fic… en especial las líneas en que salen imágenes de IchiRuki, ShinYori, HitsuHina… gracias por el review :)

**Uchiha Katze **(Xavi, eso de los post ya me lo habías comentado en otro fic XD… por cierto, yo ya estoy dejando de lado esto de la lectura innecesaria, pero aún leo algunos fics, pero muy pocos en relación a cuando empecé mi incursión por fanfiction… escribiste "Rukia no odia a Ichigo", y es cierto, no lo odia pero esta molesta con él, y tambien algo preocupada)

**Alecita122 **(¿En serio quieres un mini-shiro?… me regalaron un chibi-byaku que esta kawaiii, es de juguete pero es lindooooo… y definitivamente el mensaje es de Ichigo… ¿quién más está loco de amor por Rukia?)

**Yui Makino **(Hola, por supuesto que si me di cuenta que no estoy publicando los omakes, y por eso éste capitulo… líneas abajo dejo un mensaje para todas, un poco para aclarar las dudas ;)

**Haruhi **Yuko (BIENVENIDA, es un halago para mi que alguien se anime a leer un fic tan largo como el mío… y me alegra que creas que vale la pena… snif snif… a mi tambien me encanta formar parejas… claro que a veces exagero pero… bueno… kisses :)

**RAYMAR (¿**Qué Shiro salve a Momo? De las garras de Aizen… ¿Aizen con garras? No me lo imagino… jejeje, ignora lo último XD, gracias por la review, y es bueno saber que aún puedo escribir capítulos que impactan ;)

**Sakura Selene** (Con que pensando en repartir golpes… no te culpo, no eres la primera que lo escribe, ¿Tanto así empieza a irritarles mi fic?, ¿Aizen muerto? No recuerdo haber escrito eso en alguna parte… ¿o si? kisses)

**Antes de continuar, quiero aclarar algunas cosas que por ahí han generado confusiones:**

**PRIMERO: Escribí que tres parejas se separan, pero eso no quiere decir que terminan separadas, no todas al menos eso es lo que tengo en mente, jejeje, me refería que en dos momentos del fic en esta cuarta temporada tres parejas se separan, ya pasó el primer momento (la boda de Ukitake y Unohana) y están momentáneamente separados: IchiRuki, HitsuHina y ShinYori, reconciliaciones, solo una por el momento, pero no dura tanto… el segundo momento donde ocurrirán separaciones es entre Navidad y Seolnal (año nuevo) dentro del fic, las parejas todavía no se las puedo decir jijiji**

**SEGUNDO: El primer capítulo del fic lo publiqué un 8 de setiembre en fanfiction porque estaba aburrida y quería variar mi estilo de redacción y no se me ocurrió mejor modo que con un AU… por eso, cuando escribo que el último capítulo lo publicaré un 8 de setiembre me refiero a eso, y no a que el fic termina un 8 de setiembre (ha sido una falla mía de sintaxis)… como muchas ya se han dado cuenta, en teoría el fic se termina cuando se terminan los cien días…**

**TERCERO: Los Hibiscos son conocidos como las "Rosas de China", y como Soifon es de China… por cierto la primera parte del capitulo anterior se desarrolla en China, cuando Byakuya tiene como 12 años, Soifon 11 años y Yoruichi como 15 años.  
**

**Y bueno, les dejo un pequeño ONA donde se incluyen algunos de los omakes que faltan, no es un capitulo y por eso en partes medio que parece desordenado, les sugiero que lean bien los encabezados que les pongo en letras mayúsculas, todo lo que está en **_**cursiva**_** es pasado y lo que esta en letra normal es presente. **

**

* * *

**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

**REFLEXIONS**

"_Recuerdos a través del tiempo…"_

* * *

LONDRES, 2 AÑOS ATRÁS

_Dos adolescentes caminaban por una transitada calle de Londres, aún llevaban sus uniformes pues estaban de salida de la escuela:_

_- ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos… Rin-chan? _

_- ¿Huh? No estoy segura, pero ya es bastante tiempo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_- No… por nada – tratando inútilmente de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas._

_Rin centró sus pensamientos un momento (su mayor problema era que le gustaba pensar en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y eso a veces le causaba muchos problemas), entonces recordó algo: _

_- ¡Ya sé! Pensaste que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños, pues no – propinándole un golpe leve en la espalda – no lo olvidé, y como regalo pensaba prepararte un gran pastel de chocolate, con mucho fudge y muchas…_

_Hanatarou sonrió, mientras Rin continuaba enumerando los ingredientes de su pastel de cumpleaños… _

_- Y luego decoraré con virutas de chocolate el borde superior ¿a que se oye bien?_

_- Si, eso creo…_

_- UJUM – Alguien carraspeó su garganta cerca de ellos – disculpen jóvenes, me pareció que hablaban de hacer un pastel ¿Verdad?_

_Los muchachos lo miraron con desconfianza, al fin y al cabo era un extraño._

_- ¿Y quien es Ud.?_

_- No… lo saben… - poniéndose en actitud depresiva – Soy el director de una escuela de Chefs… ¿En serio no saben quien soy? – Miró esperanzado a los muchachos que se concentraron para finalmente negar con la cabeza – Soy el director de "Le cordon Bleu Ecole de Cuisine et de Pâtisserie"._

_- ¡Del "Le cordon Bleu Ecole de Cuisine et de Pâtisserie"! – respondió Rin._

_- Entonces conoces mi escuela – dijo el extraño, con una mirada esperanzada._

_- En verdad, no… pero el nombre se oye muy bonito y no me resistí._

_- Pues… en realidad yo escuché sin querer los ingredientes que enumerabas para preparar el pastel, y creo que en verdad se oyen muy bien, ¿Sacaste la receta de algún lugar?_

_- No, yo la inventé…_

_- ¡Increíble! ¿No te gustaría preparar algo en mi escuela? Si los chefs maestros lo aprueban puedo darte una beca ¿Qué dices?_

_Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Rin empezó a dar saltos y abrazó al extraño y a Hanatarou, esa era su forma de decir "SI"… Hanatarou la acompañó el día del examen y por cosas del destino, y un pequeño accidente, dio el examen él también y ambos fueron aceptados en "Le cordon Bleu Ecole de Cuisine et de Pâtisserie". _

3 MESES ATRÁS

_- Ne, Rin-chan ¿Algún día nos separaremos?_

_- No lo creo, Hanatarou, no lo creo._

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

SEOUL, COREA, 8 AÑOS ATRÁS

_- ¡Date prisa, Shiro-chan! – Levantando los brazos para hacer señas._

_- ¡Espera Momo! – corriendo hasta alcanzarla – Eres cruel conmigo._

_- ¿? – poniendo expresión de no entender nada._

_- Lo eres, por si lo has olvidado yo soy más pequeño que tú._

_- Pero solo por un año – Haciendo pucheros – Además fue tu idea subir hasta aquí tan temprano._

_- Pero me ayudarías más si no me obligaras a cargar tus cosas ¿Qué tanto traes en esta canasta?_

_- Es una sorpresa – corriendo nuevamente escalones arriba - ¡Animo Shiro-chan!_

_- ¡Ya voy!_

_Continuaron hasta la parte más alta de la montaña, donde se encontraba un templo. Desde allí, contemplaron un hermoso amanecer. Hinamori por fin abrió la canasta y armó todo un desayuno sobre la hierba…_

_- Oye Shiro-chan._

_- Q-uef – Con la boca llena de pan (de un sandwich)._

_- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Limpiando una migas de pan que estaban en las comisuras de los labios de Toushiro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla._

_- G-gracias… - Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas._

5 AÑOS ATRÁS

_- ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana, Shiro-chan?_

_- Nada en especial, y ya deja de llamarme así, ya no soy un niñito – con una expresión seria._

_- Huh… Eres menor que yo, además "Shiro-chan" te sienta bien, Shiro-chan – poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, para luego adelantarse unos pasos, sin darse cuenta que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad…_

_- Eres una desconsiderad… ¡CUIDADO!_

_Hinamori giró al mirada solo para darse cuenta que un vehículo estaba a punto de atropellarla, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor… que nunca llegó, alguien se había acercado y la había salvado._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_Abriendo los ojos para contemplar el rostro de su salvador: "Si… creo" _

_- Me alegro, debes tener más cuidado al cruzar, hay cada loco en el volante – mostrando una amistosa sonrisa._

_- Sí…_

_- ¡Hinamori! – Acercándose a toda velocidad - ¿Estás bien?_

_- Sí, Toushiro, éste señor… me salvó – Observando que el extraño empieza a alejarse – Espere, por favor… ¿Podría decirme como se llama? Solo si no es mucha molestia._

_- Sousuke Aizen._

_- Yo me llamo Momo Hinamori._

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

TOKIO, JAPÓN, 6 AÑOS ATRÁS

_- Disculpa pequeña, pero no puedes entrar. – Deteniendo el avance de una niña rubia con un estrambótico peinado._

_- Yo estoy invitada ¿Acaso no sabe leer, don idiota?_

_El encargado de vigilancia suspiró tratando de contener las ganas de estrangular a la pequeña maleducada._

_- Disculpe, pero la invitación que mostró está demasiado borrosa… no parece original._

_- ¡¿Está insinuando que la falsifiqué?! – Apretando los puños – ¿Acaso no acabo de decirle que se me quedó en la lavadora por accidente?_

_- Lo siento pero no puede pasar…_

_La niña emitió un bufido, y revolvió su mochila hasta dar con su móvil y marcar un número: "Oye, konohage, no me dejan pasar… ¿La invitación? Claro que se la mostré pero el tío es un idiota… ¡No me digas Bokke, bokke!... No, tú eres el bokke… AHHH, me largo… ¿Qué?... Está bien, pero si no funciona me largo…" Volviéndose al vigilante que había visto desconcertado la extraña escena: _

_- Quiere hablar con Ud. – Entregándole el móvil al vigilante._

_- ¿Aló? – Algo desconcertado al oír y reconocer de la persona al otro lado del móvil – Disculpe… no, no sabía, la señorita no me dijo nada… si, lo siento mucho._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Disculpe señorita Sarugaki, puede pasar, el joven Shinji se encuentra en los bastidores de…_

_- Ya sé donde esta – Arrebatándole el móvil al vigilante – Adiós._

_Caminó a pasos rápidos a través del jardín… maldiciendo porque tanto problema para entrar a una preparatoria, encima se hizo el viaje desde Kyoto sola… cuando Kisuke se entere que se escapó y que faltó a clases… y que viajó a escondidas… pero bueno, no todos los días te invitan a una presentación de gala en una de las más prestigiosas preparatorias de Tokyo… y no todos los días ves a tu mejor amigo usando mallas en el espectáculo de skating on ice… eso era algo que no se perdería por nada del mundo. Esa idea la ayudó a dejar de lado el lío que le hicieron para dejarla entrar, y llegó a los bastidores, pensando en la mejor forma de saludarlo (¿patada o puño?) y lo que vio la dejó inmóvil… y se fue sin decir nada…_

_De camino a la estación oyó timbrar su móvil, una y otra vez, pero no contestó, y antes de subir al tren bala lo tiró a la basura… no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con él… no después de haberlo visto besando a otra chica… algo que le causó un gran dolor, que no podía entender. Cuando regresó a Kyoto, después de escuchar el largo sermón de Kisuke, le dijo que aceptaba irse a estudiar a Inglaterra (algo a lo que se había negado por meses) y aunque eso le extrañó mucho a Kisuke, no preguntó nada. _

_TOKYO, 5 AÑOS ATRÁS _

_Salió al cine con un grupo de amigos, como solía hacerlo los fines de semana. Mientras un amigo se quedó en la fila para comprar las entradas, él se fue con los otros para comprar palomitas de maíz y algunas bebidas, sonriendo por las bromas que intercambiaban, hasta que la vio… era ella, saliendo de una de las salas de proyección con dos muchachas y un muchacho… y sintió mucho ira… ¿Desde cuándo estaba en Tokyo? ¿Por qué nunca lo llamó durante el año que estuvo en Inglaterra? ¿Por qué se fue sin decirle nada y prohibiendo a Kisuke decirle en donde estaba?... ¿Desde cuando usa vestido? ¿Qué pasó con su horrible peinado de coletas? ¿Desde cuando tiene "otros" amigos además de él?... no midió sus acciones, solo se acercó a ella y la arrastró de un brazo fuera del cinema… discutieron… ella se marchó molesta y él la siguió en silencio, pensativo… aún cuando lo había negado muchas veces, tenía que admitir que estaba celoso… que ella en cierto modo, le gustaba… y sonrió por su descubrimiento… tenía muchas en que pensar de ahora en adelante._

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

SHIMANE, JAPÓN, 2 AÑOS ATRÁS

_Caminaba muy molesto, su intento de buscar a Rukia colándose dentro del bus donde un grupo de skating iniciaba su gira se había frustrado… y para colmo estaba en un lugar desconocido para él… se detuvo a contemplar el mar mientras se decidía en que hacer cuando sintió que alguien le daba una palmada en el hombro:_

_- Hola, ¿Tu cabello es así o te lo pintaste?_

_Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su poca paciencia… _

_- ¡Ha sido así desde que nací! ¿¡Por qué rayos me lo pintaría!?_

_- Ya, ya entendí, eres un malgeniado… ¿y por qué tienes la frente así? – Arrugando su frente y reforzando su imitación con sus manos._

_- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¿Quieres?_

_- ¿Te molesto?_

_Ichigo bufó y cogió su mochila para dejar atrás a la niña loca que lo molestaba con sus preguntas tontas… pero la muchacha empezó a seguirlo… y decidió correr para despistarla… y no lo consiguió. Intercambiaron un diálogo sobre "¿no te han enseñado a no hablar con extraños?" y cosas similares hasta dar en la cuenta que los dos no eran del lugar, pero Senna (así se llamaba la joven) tenía viviendo allí como un mes y lo ayudó a llegar a la estación del metro y volver a Karakura._

KARAKURA, UN AÑO ATRAS

_Una muchacha de ojos caramelo y cabello oscura corría por una calle, regañándose por quedarse dormida y llegar tarde el primer día de clases, iba tan concentrada en sus meditaciones que no vio a la persona que apareció por una esquina y luego del impacto del choque, ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente._

_- Auch._

_- ¿Qué forma de correr es esa?¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso?_

_- Disculpe… - haciendo una pequeña venia._

_El joven suspiró. Sus gafas se habían roto, las guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa._

_- Esta bien, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez… - se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la muchacha para ayudarla._

_- G-gracias – fue inevitable que cruzaran miradas… y los ojos de él le hechizaron – Ehm… ¿Estudias en la preparatoria Karakura?_

_- Si, y por lo visto tu también – mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera – Parece que llegaremos tarde._

_- ¡AH, es cierto! – Tomando al joven por la muñeca - ¡Corramos!_

_- Oye, espera – Dejándose arrastrar por la muchacha – Por lo menos dime como te llamas._

_- Senna, ¿Y tú?_

_- Uryuu Ishida._

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Y la vida seguirá dando vueltas... una y otra vez… uno nunca sabe cuando llegará el día en que tu vida cambie para siempre…

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**NEXT:**

**CAPITULO 45: AI NANTE**

**CAPITULO 46: LA ONCEAVA CLAUSULA**

**CAPITULO 47: FOREVER **

Falta muy poco para descubrir el final de esta historia…

Read you soon

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan **

**:P**

PD: Hice una frikada y me vestí de shinigami el día de mi cumpleaños… si quieren verme, visiten mi blog…

;)


	47. Ai Nante

- Yo creo que estás equivocado.

- Pues yo creo lo contrario querida Yoruichi – Acariciando con ternura la barriga de 4 meses de Yoruichi – Trata de observarlo un poco en las reuniones.

- Como si eso fuera sencillo, además apenas y tenemos reuniones, ya no es como antes – sentándose – Mejor nos alistamos o llegaremos tarde.

- Hoy puede ser una buena oportunidad – Recostándose con las manos acomodadas detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres Kisuke?

- A nada en especial… es solo que tengo un extraño presentimiento…

- ¡Ya déjate de tonterías! – Propinándole un almohadazo – En lugar de hacer conjeturas extrañas sobre Byakuya-bo deberías preocuparte por Hiyori.

- Eso es más complicado que espiar a los demás…

- Pero Kisuke… - Oyó el pitido de su móvil y contestó - ¿Soifon?... ¿No deberías estar descansando?... Está bien, bajo en 15 minutos, puedes subir si deseas… Obviamente Kisuke está aquí… Está bien, ya bajo.

No tuvo necesidad de explicarle a Kisuke, solo se despidió de él con un beso y luego de arreglarse salió del departamento en que vivían, no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro cuando al cruzar por la sala vio a Hiyori profundamente dormida en el sofá… otra vez se había quedado allí, eso no estaba bien considerando que ahora era una mujer casada… pero sabía que sería inútil decirle algo (ya lo había hecho antes y no funcionó, solo consiguió que Hiyori estuviera de pésimo humor un día entero).

- ¿No crees que aún es temprano? – Subiendo al coche.

- El señor Yamamoto pidió hablar con Yoruichi-sama a primera hora – Cerrando la puerta y caminando a paso rápido hasta el lado opuesto para subir en el puesto del conductor.

- ¿En serio? – Tomando actitud pensativa – No logro recordarlo…

- Yoruichi-sama…

- Bah, no le des tanta importancia Soifon, te tomas todo demasiado en serio, por cierto ¿No deberías estar descansando?

- No puedo descansar si eso implica dejar de lado mis funciones como su asistente, Yoruichi-sama.

Yoruichi decidió cambiar de tema, era 24 por la mañana así que era más emocionante hablar de los planes para la noche, los regalos, etc. 20 minutos después arribaron al edificio principal de las empresas de Yamamoto, mientras se dirigían al elevador, Soifon leía la agenda del día (la cual había complementado con los recientes planes de nochebuena), y se cruzaron con Byakuya e Ishin:

- ¿Cómo está Ishin? ¡Hola Byakuya-bo! – Saludó Yoruichi con un marcado énfasis en la última palabra.

Byakuya se limitó a mirarla de reojo, e Ishin le devolvió el saludo muy animado, le comentó que Ichigo se había quedado en casa con las gemelas pues saldrían de compras. Yoruichi también comentó acerca de salir de compras por la tarde (las típicas compras de último momento) cuando el móvil de Ishin sonó y él se hizo a un lado para contestar.

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Qué ocurre Yoruich…? – No tuvo tiempo de completar su pregunta, repentinamente Yoruichi le había sujetado una de las manos y colocado sobre su barriga… y había hecho lo mismo con la persona que se encontraba del otro lado…

- ¡Se movió! – Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Lo sintieron? Mi bebé se movió… es la primera vez… - Liberando las manos que había puesto sobre su vientre – Tengo que avisarle a Kisuke…

Yoruichi empezó a buscar su móvil dentro de su bolso, ignorando, solo por el momento, que Byakuya y Soifon aún se estaban mirando a los ojos…

- ¡Estos muchachos! – Soltó Ishin después de colgar su móvil y retomando su lugar al lado de Soifon - ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó intrigado al notar como Byakuya y Soifon se habían dado la espalda de un brinco cuando él hizo su comentario.

- ¡Mi bebé se movió Ishin! – Contestó muy emocionada Yoruichi.

- ¡Felicidades Yoruichi! Cuando Masaki estaba embarazada me pasaba horas esperando las pataditas de mis hijos…

* * *

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: DREAMS**

**45. Ai Nante (Algo llamado "amor"…)**

"_Verte, oírte, y no amarte... no es humano…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Salió a dar unas vueltas… estar encerrado solo le hacía seguir pensando en las palabras que le dijera Gin días atrás: _"Por cierto, ellos dos están tan felices que hasta van a tener un hijo"_… Apretó los puños con fuerza, le hervía la sangre de solo recordarlo… ese año su cumpleaños no solo pasó desapercibido, algo por lo que estaba agradecido, sino que fue totalmente arruinado por la repentina y malintencionada llamada de su tío… y no, jamás creería algo así… eso, no podía ser cierto. Suspiró un momento al contemplar las calles llenas de personas entrando y saliendo de las tiendas cargadas de regalos, jamás pensó que pasaría una navidad sin ella, no después de haberla conocido… "_Hinamori_"

- ¡Hola Toushiro!

Reconociendo la voz de quien le acababa de saludar:

- ¡TÚ! ¡Aléjate de mí! – Tomando actitud defensiva.

- ¿Acaso me veo mal? – Contemplando su imagen en una vitrina – No… me veo igual que siempre… ¿Entonces que podrá ser?

- Deja de hacerte el gracioso, Kaien – Poniendo una cara muy larga - ¿Qué rayos quieres?

- Saludar, tenía tiempo de no verte, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera te saludé el día de la boda de tu tío Uki…

- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo!... Mejor me voy.

- Espera Toushiro, ¿No quieres saber cómo está ella?

- ¿Qué? – Mirándolo desconcertado - ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Sabes en donde está?

- Por supuesto que sí, pero no puedo decirte, es por tu seguridad.

- Entonces lárgate.

- Ella está bien, en la medida de lo posible, Aizen le ha prohibido salir de la casa, pero tiene acceso a todas las comodidades…

- Entonces porqué no me ha llamado…

- La tienen vigilada, entre otras cosas.

Toushiro miraba distraidamente la silueta de un ángel que daba graciosas piruetas dentro de una caja de música sobre una vitrina, se mantuvo así unos segundos antes de atreverse a preguntar:

- Gin me llamó el otro día y me dijo que ella estaba… estaba…

- Embarazada – Sin evitar ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Toushiro – Quise preguntarle a ella personalmente, pero me arrojó parte de la decoración y no quiso verme, sin embargo, parece confiar un poco en alguien cercano quien me dijo que ella cree que el bebe que espera es tuyo.

Toushiro esbozó una leve sonrisa, al menos ella aún pensaba en él… un hijo… una delgada luz de esperanza iluminó su frío corazón…

- Tengo que irme, me dio gusto saludarte, Toushiro.

- Kaien ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos?

- Eso es una larga historia… tal vez te la cuenta algún día, y no te preocupes por ella, de trataré de cuidarla alguna forma.

Toushiro susurró un "Gracias" mientras Kaien se perdía entre la multitud que continuaba vagando entre las tiendas del cada vez más abarrotado centro comercial.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¿Qué crees que pueda regarlarle a ni-sama? – Observando detenidamente una tienda de ropa masculina.

- A mi no me preguntes Rukia, es tu hermano, tu sabrás…

- Tú eres su asistente, Renji, así que dame una mano ¿Quieres?

- La verdad no se me ocurre nada, es en serio… oye no me mires así… Rukia me estás asustando…

- Bien, entonces dime que le compraste tú.

- Le compré una agenda, muy parecida a la que tiene.

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces…

- Eso es sorprendente, jamás se me habría ocurrido… repetir el regalo que le hice el año pasado…

- ¿Tu le regalaste esa agenda?

- Si, no se me ocurría nada y vi que Momo le compraba una a Toushiro y decidí comprar lo mismo para ni-sama… me alegra que le haya gustado.

- Copiaste el regalo del novio de tu mejor amiga…

- ¡En esos días aún no eran novios!... Aunque ahora parece que tampoco lo son…

- Rukia yo… lo siento, no quise hablar de eso.

- No te preocupes – Respirando hondo - ¡En castigo tendrás que ayudarme a elegir el regalo de ni-sama!

- Ya te dije que no se me ocurre nada…

- Vamos no seas así… - Tomando a Renji de la mano y arrastrándolo – Es tu deber ayudarme.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¡Por aquí, oni-chan! – Haciendo señas con los brazos frente a una tienda de bijitouri.

- ¡Ya voy! – Con un marcado desgano - ¿Por qué tengo que cargar con todas sus compras?

- Deja de quejarte, Ichi-ni, eres el mayor y el único que habla algo de coreano así que no te quejes y date prisa.

- Karin-chan, no seas tan dura con tu hermano – Sacando un par de banderas de algún lugar - ¡Animo Ichigo, tú puedes! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!

Para Ichigo era muy difícil soportar el ir de tienda en tienda cos sus hermanas que tardaban horas en elegir algo… y ahora Senna se pone a hacer semejante escándalo en plena vía pública… hizo una nota mental de llamar a Ishida la próxima vez, ya que él parecía ser el único que podía "controlar" un poco a Senna.

- ¡Miren! ¡Por allá hay unas hermosas carteras! ¡Vamos!

- ¡Si! – Respondieron Yuzu y Karin muy emocionadas.

- ¡Esperen! – Ichigo estaba a punto de maldecir cuando vio algo que lo dejó paralizado, a unos pasos de él se encontraban Rukia y Renji, tomados de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa Oni-chan? – Se acercó Yuzu – ¡Hola Kia-chan!

Rukia se detuvo al reconocer la voz de Yuzu, y al darse vuelta sus ojos se encontraron con otros color avellana: "Ichigo"… por reflejo soltó la mano de Renji, pero a Ichigo eso no le importaba, estaba molesto y confundido, y eso era lo que le transmitía a través de su mirada.

- Rukia-chan, no sabíamos nada de ti después de la fiesta, al menos nos hubieras llamado por teléfono.

- Discúlpame, Yuzu... He estado algo ocupada – Aprovechando el inicio de ésta conversación para romper el contacto con la mirada de Ichigo - ¿Aún están haciendo sus compras?

- Sí… ayer salimos con Inoue y Tatsuki, y justo cuando regresábamos a casa papá nos avisó que Ishida y su padre venían también, por eso salimos hoy a completar las compras.

- Me alegra que vayan muchas personas a tu casa esta noche.

- ¿Tú no vendrás, Kia-chan?

- Ehm… no creo que pueda, lo siento.

- Pero…

- ¡Yuzu que tanto haces! – Se acercó Karin algo malhumorada por la cantidad cada vez mayor de personas, acompañada de Senna - ¿Rukia-chan?

- Hola Karin… Senna – Tal vez fue un reflejo, tal vez no, pero Rukia lanzó una mirada severa a Senna cuando la saludó.

Yuzu intentaba convencer a Rukia, mientras Senna no entendía porque Rukia la miraba como con odio… y ahí mismo Ichigo fulminaba con la mirada a Renji, quien hacía lo mismo para demostrar que no lo amedrentaba. Un par de minutos después Rukia se despedía de las gemelas y se disponía irse:

- Rukia, ¿Podemos hablar?

- Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer, quizás otro día, Ichigo.

- Rukia…

- Adiós, Ichigo.

Rukia se aferró al brazo de Renji, para darse valor, y caminó a pasos rápidos, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible:

- Rukia ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Nada…

- ¿Nada? Se ve a leguas que te morías por hablar con el idiota ese…

- ¡Basta! No me lo recuerdes…

- ¿?

- Escuché la conversación que tuviste con ni-sama… oí cuando dijeron que la familia de Ichigo se involucró en esto por mi culpa.

- Te equivocas, Rukia.

- No me mientas, después de ese día comprendí porque las empresas de su padre han sido las más atacadas… Si alejándome de Ichigo puedo conseguir que Gin o Aizen los dejen en paz lo haré.

- Aún cuando Ichigo piense algo que no es.

- Aún si eso pasa… solo quiero que estén a salvo.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Por la noche en la mansión de Yamamoto los pocos habitantes se agrupaban en el comedor para disfrutar de la cena.

- ¡Yumi-kun!

- Puedo escucharte sin necesidad que grites de esa forma, Yachiru.

- ¡Quiero mi regalo! ¡Quiero mi regalo!

- Aún es muy temprano para eso – Con las manos cubriendo sus oídos – Además ¿Qué no se abren los regalos en bajada de Reyes?

- ¡QUIERO MI REGALO YAAAAAA!

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

- ¡Iku-chan! ¿Trajiste mi regalo?

- Lo dejé bajo el árbol…

- ¡YEEEEEE! ¡REGALOS! ¡REGALOS! – Saliendo a toda carrera rumbo a la sala.

- ¿Por qué le diste cuerda, Ikakku?

- Hacía mucho escándalo, no sé como la soportas…

- ¿Hablando mal de la pequeña Yachiru?

- Za-zaraki…

- Ehm… me voy a buscar a Yachiru, compermiso.

- ¡Yumichika, a dónde vas! ¡Yumichika! ¡YUMICHIKA!

Cuando Yachiru estaba camino a la sala, ilusionada por los regalos que recibiría, tropezó accidentalmente con algo, bueno, con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Ay!

- Disculpe – sentándose rápidamente y haciendo una reverencia - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¡Hana-kun! – Abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza - ¡Viniste!

- Ya… yachiru… po-drías… sol-tarme… n-no… pue…do… res-pi…rar…

- Lo siento – Al notar que Hanatarou se estaba poniendo azul - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… ya puedo respirar…

- Que bueno – poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie – Estaba de camino al árbol para abrir mis regalos.

- ¿No es muy pronto para eso?

- No lo creo, vamos, será divertido.

- Yachiru, no tengo mucho tiempo…

- ¿Tiempo? ¿De qué hablas?

- Estaba haciendo algunas compras con mi hermano cuando Unohana-nim le pidió que le llevara unos papeles a Yamamoto-eorobun, se supone que tenía que esperarlo en el auto pero entré con la esperanza de encontrarte para… darte esto – Ofreciéndole una pequeña cajita con risa nerviosa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Gracias! – Yachiru se avalanzó sobre la cajita y la abrió encontrando un par de pendientes con forma de ositos - ¡Son muy lindos!

- Me alegro… ehm… creo que es hora de irme.

- Hana-kun, mira hacia arriba.

- ¿Arriba? – Levantó la mirada y distinguió algo precisamente sobre sus cabezas – Un… muérdago…

- Así es.

Intercambiaron miradas, dudaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente Hanatarou se animó a inclinarse un poco, acercándose a una de las mejillas de Yachiru, lo que no esperó fue que Yachiru volviera el rostro al oír la voz de Yumichikka que la llamaba… y sus labios se rozaron… se separaron al instante, sonrojados… pero con solo mirarse comprendieron que habían sentido la misma cálida y agradable sensación, y aún cuando sabían que Yumichikka estaba cerca, volvieron a acercar sus rostros, cerraron sus ojos e intercambiaron tímidos y fugaces besos…

- UJUM – Aclarándose la garganta – Yachiru, el abuelo no tarda en llegar.

Separándose lentamente de Hanatarou y tomando una de sus manos.

- ¿No que era muy temprano, Yumi-kun? – Haciendo pucheros.

- Zaraki está en el comedor con Ikakku, si nos tardamos vendrá a buscarnos.

- ¡Ken-chan llegó! Le pediré que convenza al abuelo para que Hana-kun se quede.

- No creo que sea buena idea…

- ¿Por qué, Yumi-kun? El abuelo siempre hace lo que le pido.

- Yumichika-nim tiene razón, esta es una fiesta familiar y mi hermano y yo tenemos planes… pero trataré de venir a verte mañana.

- Si no puedes me avisas y yo voy a visitarte, y me terminas de enseñar a preparar ese pastel ¿Vale?

Hanatarou asintió con la cabeza y luego de unos segundos soltaron sus manos y él se marchó.

- ¡Ya tengo novio, Yumi-kun! – Dando brincos muy emocionada.

"_Las cosas se pondrán realmente feas si el abuelo se entera…"_

- ¡YUMI-KUN! – Dándole de sacudidas con algo de brusquedad.

- ¡Yachiru deja de hacer eso, me estas despeinando!

- ¿? – Soltando a Yumichika – Es tu culpa, te quedaste como estatua.

- ¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Qué están esperando? – Apareció Ikakku con un moretón en una mejilla – El abuelo están en el comedor, y se ve algo molesto.

- ¡Voy a saludar al abuelo Yami-Yami! – Adelantándose con graciosos brinquitos.

- Esperemos que Yachiru sea suficiente para animar al abuelo – Comentó Ikkaku.

- Ojalá… pues este año además de Shinji, faltará Kira…

- ¿Acaso Shinji no piensa venir?

- No, hasta donde sé, tiene problemas que arreglar con la niña que tiene por esposa.

- Buenas noches, jóvenes.

- ¡Kurotsochi-eorobun! – Se sorprendió un poco Yumichika, quien observó como Ikakku le ofrecía el brazo a Nemu para guiarla junto a su padre al comedor.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Entró en el silencioso y oscuro departamento, encendió las luces del pasillo y dejó las llaves sobre una mesita… la reunión había terminado hace horas pero decidió dar unas vueltas… la idea de llegar a una casa vacía no le agradaba para nada… se dejó caer sobre un sofá mientras meditaba en si debería ir o no al apartamento de Rose y Lisa, tal vez ella también iría… o tal vez no… se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación, entró sin encender la luz, aún era algo temprano así que podría dormir un par de horas antes de salir… y se detuvo en seco… había una persona profundamente dormida sobre su cama… se acercó lentamente, evitando hacer ruido…

_- ¿Aún no arreglan las cosas?_

_- HUFF… Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – Observando el paisaje a través de un ventanal de un 20vo piso._

_- Es una lástima, realmente me agradaba la idea de tenerte como yerno, Shinji._

_- ¿?_

_- Hay algo que quiero contarte… pero como empezar… eto… no estoy seguro… ehm…_

_- Si vas a decir algo dilo ya, aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer, Kisuke._

_- Es sobre Mika, la madre de Hiyori… ella era… una mujer muy hermosa, y yo era un muchacho que ni siquiera terminaba la preparatoria… aunque parecía algo mayor para mi edad, y me valí de eso para conquistarla… pero cuando ella se enteró no quiso saber nada de mí, y no volví a verla, hasta que años después recibí una carta en la que me decía que teníamos una hija que ella ya no podría cuidar… si ella no hubiera muerto estoy seguro que jamás habría sabido que Hiyori era mi hija._

_- Vaya que era una persona obstinada, supongo que Hiyori sacó eso de su madre._

_- Pero tú no ayudas mucho… La razón por la que llevé a Hiyori ese día a la casa de tu abuelo fue porque quería que ustedes se conocieran, quería cumplir el último deseo de Mika…_

_- ¿El último deseo?_

_- Ella quería que su hija y el hijo de su mejor amiga fueran amigos… lo demás fue cosa de ustedes – Con una sonrisa pícara._

Shinji sintió arder sus mejillas… Kisuke era demasiado directo a veces y recordar aquella conversación fue como revivirla… sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar algunos pensamientos… y volvió a fijar la mirada en la rubia que aún dormía, se acercó un poco más y acarició sus cabellos un par de veces cuando le escuchó susurrar algo entre sueños: "Shinji…", una gran sonrisa se dibujó e su rostro, y alejó de su mente el recuerdo de sus últimas peleas en las que ella le reprochaba el haberse ido a un bar con una desconocida (de quien fue rescatado por Rose, de lo contrario ahora estaría muerto) y él le reprochaba por haber hallado varias llamadas de Kira en su móvil (no era que le gustara inmiscuirse en las pertenencias de su esposa… bueno, tal vez un poco)… simplemente se recostó junto a ella y se quedó dormido.

Cerca de las 11 el pitido de un móvil la obligó a despertar… realmente no tenía ganas, estaba durmiendo tan cómoda… y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, y que su almohada no era otra que el hombro de Shinji, se sentó de un brinco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Aún adormilado.

- N-nada…

- ¿Y ese timbre? – Sentándose y bostezando – Es molesto…

Recordando que el móvil aún seguía sonando: "¿Aló?... Ho-hola Lisa… si ya voy para allá… si quiero ir, es solo que me quedé dormida… bien, nos vemos". Se acercó al borde de la cama dispuesta a ir hacia el closet y sacar algo de ropa, pero sabía que alguien la observaba descaradamente.

- ¿Qué? – Aún de espaldas.

- Nada.

- ¡Cómo que nada! – volviéndose para mirarlo cara a cara - ¡Entonces deja de mirarme de esa for-ma!

Su voz fue acallada por el abrazo de Shinji.

- Feliz aniversario, Hiyori.

No creyó que él lo recordara… bien o mal, ese día cumplían su primer mes como casados.

- Shinji…

- Que te parece si hacemos una tregua, al menos solo por hoy…

- Si… pero mejor nos apuramos o llegaremos tarde.

- Aún es temprano, si consideramos que tenemos que llegar antes de medianoche.

- Pues entonces falta poco… ¿Puedes soltarme? – luchando por ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas - Aún tengo que cambiarme.

- Es cierto, yo también tengo que cambiarme.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Había estado pensativa casi toda la tarde, aún cuando Tatsuki e Ishida hacían lo posible para distraerla, y convencerla de volver a Japón, ella no podía, seguía pensando en alguien… por eso, cuando Tatsuki se metió a darse una ducha, sin dudarlo tomó su abrigo y salió… caminó mucho, considerando que no hablaba el idioma y había olvidado su monedero para tomar un taxi… pero logró encontrar el lugar donde lo había visto por primera vez… Myeongdong… a unas cuadras de cierto bar.

Buscó refugio bajo el alero de un café cuando empezaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve… había nevado casi toda la mañana y nadie pensaba que nevaría también por la noche… desde su lugar veía a las personas correr de un lado a otro, llevando regalos, dulces, y otras cosas.

- ¿Te diviertes?

- Sí – sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad – Todos van a encontrarse con sus seres queridos.

- Yo no entiendo de esas cosas – De pie a un lado de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Acaso no tienes a alguien importante, Ulquiorra? ¿Familiares? ¿Amigos?

- Mi familia esta muy ocupada buscando la forma de obtener mas dinero… y amigos – Vislumbrando en su mente a cierto malgeniado de cabellos celestes, a un científico loco y a un larguiducho de un solo ojo – creo que no tengo.

En un lugar muy cerca de allí alguien estornudó.

- ¿En serio?... Debe ser muy triste no tener amigos.

- Te equivocas, no puedes sentir tristeza por algo que nunca tuviste.

- Pero…

- Cuando conversé con esa muchacha, Senna, me dijo algunas cosas de ti… - Observándola directamente – Algunas no pude comprenderlas… y por cierto, esta medio loca y habla demasiado, ¿Es tu amiga?

Inoue comenzó a reír, Senna solía tener ese efecto en la mayoría de personas que la conocían.

- ¿Qué es gracioso?

- Nada… por cierto – Sacando un pequeño paquete del interior de su abrigo – Esto es para ti.

Ulquiorra la miró confundido, Inoue dejó el paquete entre sus manos.

- Feliz Navidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- No estoy segura… - Otra vez con risa nerviosa – sólo lo vi y quise dártelo.

- A mi también me pasó lo mismo – Sacando una cajita pequeña de uno de sus bolsillos.

Inoue abrió la cajita y encontró una pulsera, y se la puso de inmediato.

- Es muy bonita, gracias.

Ulquiorra ocultó el paquete dentro de su abrigo y la observó un momento, en silencio.

- Es hora de irme.

- Espera… ¿Volveremos a vernos?

- No lo sé… cada vez que te veo me siento confundido, Inoue Orihime.

- Yo si quiero volver a verte… y voy a desear que sea pronto, Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra se alejó sin decir nada, recordando en su mente las palabras que ella le dijera noches atrás, cuando las luces se apagaron en el gran salón de la mansión de Incheon: _"El 24 a las 7 en el lugar de Myeongdong"._

A unos metros de allí, dos personas observaban atentas con unos binoculares, tras de la ventana de un café:

- Creo que ya se van.

- ¿Tomaste fotos?

- Si, una buena cantidad.

- Excelente, con esto podemos chantajear al paliducho ese… quién iba a imaginar que tenía una novia escondida.

- Lo sospeché desde hace días, Grimm, cuando regresamos después del golpe en la boda, tenía algo diferente en la cara.

- Oigan ustedes dos, ¿Ya podemos irnos? – Preguntó fastidiado Noitra.

- Si, la diversión ya se acabó… ¿Y tú porque estás tan malhumorado?... Ah… supongo que debí pedirte un monocular en lugar de binoculares.

- Cállate Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow, Noitra está malhumorado porque es el único del grupo que no tiene novia.

- Oh es cierto, lo había olvidado.

- ¡Cállense, maldita sea!

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Aquella noche, en diferentes lugares, familias enteras se reunían, los amigos se reencontraban, otros contemplaban la nieve caer susurrando el nombre de la persona amada que por diversas circunstancias no podían tener al lado, y otros sonreían al sentir un nuevo sentimiento dar alegría a su corazón, algo llamado "amor"…

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**INFOMERCIALES… se vende traje de shinigami… jajajaja es broma, siempre quise poner algo así en un fic XD, saluditos para:**

**Sasume Himura **(Oh, gracias, falta tan poco…)

**RAYMAR **(OMC!! ¿Eres vidente o qué? O será que otra vez estoy siendo predecible… gracias por la review y vaya que me sorprendió tu comentario sobre Momo ;)

**Tsuki-chan (**Oh, si, es mi hijito-fic XD… ¿Hana y Rin? Jijijiji no tienes idea de lo que va a pasar… por cierto, creo que tienes razón, traducir me afectó mucho XD… ¿Serías capaz de mandarme un virus si separo alguna de las parejas? Eso es grave XD, veré que puedo hacer :)

**Bloody Shooter **(Yo tambien estaba leyendo como tres fics, uno ya acabó, otro lo dejaron de escribir y el otro está en proceso… pero todo tiene un final, y espero que el que escriba sea del agrado de la mayoría ;) PD: Gracias por tu cometario, inflaste muchisisimo mi ego XD

**Yoxxa **(Sip, el cap anterior era corto porque era una colección de omakes, me tardé un poco porque estaba de viaje… y luego tuve que ir a clases… disfruta este capi ;)

**LizZ3thoO Uchiha **(jojojojo… pos si que soy original XD… es que no me parecía que Ishida se quedara solito pues ya había puesto a Nemu con Ikakku… pero ¿a que mola el IshiSenna?... ¿Puedes creer que tampoco he ido a una convención de anime?)

**Kuchiki Rukia 7 **(Te entiendo… cuando no tengo Internet corro a buscar unas cabinas… o le cargo una tarjeta a mi cel para navegar por cobrar… es un crimen que los padres usen eses tipo de castigo… gracias por la review y suerte con tus tareas ;)

**Uchiha Katze **(Seee, Xavi, falta poquito… me pongo de nervios cada vez que lo pienso… ojalá y les guste el final que elegí…)

**Naoko Tendo **(Yo tambien amé esa canción desde la primera vez que la oí… y la descargué por el ARES… felizmente no traía virus XD… kisses)

**Yui Makino **(¿Eres fan del ShinYori (O Hirahiyo o como le digas)? Yo me volvi fan hace poco… por un fic de Tasogare-taichou… gracias por las felicitaciones por mi cumple… y mi edad es secreto de estado… Gomenasai)

**AleKuchiki zr (**Oh, gracias por lo ánimos… y por la review :)

**Lu Hatake **(Que bueno que te gustaran los omakes… esos fueron a pedido de Yui Makino… ¿Geometría analítica? ¿¿¿Eso se come???... jajajaja, ya se que no pero quería preguntar de todos modos XD… UN CONSEJO: "Si sientes que el estudio te persigue, recuerda que siempre puedes correr más rápido" ;)

**Ahora sí, volvamos al fic:**

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Renji, ¿Te has dado cuenta que mi hermano ha estado actuando raro últimamente? – Dejando algunos sobres de universidades sobre la mesa donde les estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

- NO… aunque ahora que recuerdo, me pareció verlo suspirando el otro día, junto a la chimenea. – Bebiendo un poco de café.

- ¿Suspiró?

- Bueno, eso me pareció – Dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

- Yo lo he visto ojeando revistas de flores y de babyland… nunca lo había visto hacerlo antes…

- ¿Flores?... No será que…

- Buenos días – Byakuya se sentó con ellos en la mesa - ¿De qué están hablando?

- N-no… de nada… jejeje… Kuchiki-sama.

- Ni-sama, ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Soul Society?

- Nada que no podamos controlar, creo que es hora de irnos, Renji, necesito que me acompañes hoy.

- Sí, en seguida.

- Rukia, te sugiero que permanezcas en casa, en la entrada hay dos guardaespaldas que contraté para que vigilaran la casa, pasaremos por ti a la hora del amuerzo.

- Sí, ni-sama.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¿Alguna opinión?

- Yamamoto-sama, creo que nos estamos confiando demasiado, los últimos ataques han sido débiles por eso asumo que ellos están preparando algo grande.

- Permítame responder a mí, Yamamoto-sama – Luego de obtener la venia de aceptación de Yamamoto – Ishida-san, los últimos ataques no han sido del todo débiles, si los agrupas puedes ver que nos son al azar, y si pudimos manejarlos es porque obtuvimos información oportuna para actuar de forma anticipada.

- Urahara-san, entonces es cierto que hay un infiltrado en la otra organización, ¿Por qué no podemos saber quién es?

- Ryuken, estás equivocado, no son infiltrados nuestros – Intervino Yamamoto con tono severo – Incluso ahora tenemos la sospecha de que aún quedan espías entre nosotros.

El salón se llenó de murmullos.

- ¡Silencio! – Todos se le quedan viendo – Si no hay más preguntas, pueden retirarse. Nos reuniremos en tres días.

Yamamoto fue el primero en retirarse, seguido de su asistente.

- Me alegra que te sientas mejor, Nelliel.

- Eso es gracias a ti, Unohana-nim, compermiso.

- Nelliel, ¿Dónde piensas pasar el año nuevo?

-Huh… En casa, supongo.

- No te gustaría venir a nuestra casa esta noche, nos hará bien tener algunos invitados.

- Gracias, iré… ehm… ¿Puedo llevar a una amiga?... Senna se ha estado quedando conmigo desde el incidente de la fiesta, me ha estado cuidando.

- Claro, las dos serán bienvenidas.

- Entonces nos vemos esta noche – Se despide y sale de la sala de juntas.

- ¿Pasa algo Retsu? – Preguntó Ukitake al verla pensativa.

- N-no… ¿Nos vamos a casa? He recordado como hacer unos masajes para problemas respiratorios.

- Entonces vamos, siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas.

- ¿Ya se van? – Saludó cortésmente Yoruichi – Pensaba invitarlos a almorzar.

- Lo sentimos mucho Yoruichi, dejémoslo para otro día.

- No se preocupen, que reciban bien el nuevo año.

Kisuke se acercó a Yoruichi:

- Vaya esos dos parecen llevar prisa.

- No los culpes, tienen poco tiempo de casados.

- Bueno, entonces será un almuerzo de 3.

- ¿De tres?

- Si, le pedí a Hiyori que llevara unos papeles a Yamamoto y Shinji se ofreció a acompañarla, ya sabes, parece que se llevan mejor.

- Si mal no recuerdo ella mencionó algo de una "tregua".

- Por lo menos ya se hablan… espero que pronto vuelvan a ser los de antes.

- Ya confirmé las reservaciones, Yoruichi-sama.

- Bien, vámonos.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Rukia no parecía muy emocionada en salir fuera… no después del incidente del 24… se sentía realmente decepcionada, de ella misma, y de hacerlo daño a Ichigo… claro que él no se quedaba atrás, tenía a la tal Senna con él así que seguramente ni la extrañaba…

Así que cuando llegaron al restaurant 3 tenedores que su hermano había reservado parecía estar allí más por obligación que por diversión. Empezó a mirar distraídamente alrededor y vio que a un par de mesas a la derecha, se encontraban Urahara y Yoruichi, conversando amenamente.

- Ni-sama, ¿Ella no es Shiouin Yoruichi? – Señalando hacia la mesa.

- No lo creo – Con la típica actitud seria y sin dejar de leer la carta de platillos.

- Si es ella, y está acompañada por Urahara Kisuke – Añadió Renji, que si había mirado hacia donde señaló Rukia – Mira Rukia, la que se está acercando es la asistente de Yoruichi, Soifon.

- Ya la recuerdo, la conocí en la boda de Ukitake, es una persona demasiado seria, no me agrada mucho.

- Rukia, tienes razón, a mi me da la misma impresión…

- UJUM – Aclarándose la garganta - ¿Podemos ordenar o piensan seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

- Disculpa, Ni-sama – Apresurándose a revisar la carta.

A dos mesas a la derecha…

- Ya conversé con el encargado – Sentándose a un lado de Yoruichi – Dice que mandarán a llamar al pianista y llegará en unos 15 minutos, Yoruichi-sama.

- Buen trabajo Soifon… por cierto quita eso de "sama", me haces sentir vieja.

- Disculpe, no fue mi intenc…

- Y deja de disculparte, solo trata de divertirte ¿quieres?

- Yoruichi, adivina quienes están a dos mesas de aquí – Susurró Kisuke quien fingía leer la carta de vinos.

- ¿A dos mesas?... Ehm… ¡Es Byakuya-bo! Y esta con su hermanita y Renji.

- ¿No es una graciosa coincidencia?

- Quien sabe, pero porque no vamos a saludarlos – Poniéndose de pie, seguida de Kisuke – Soifon, que esperas.

- Preferiría quedarme aquí, Yoruichi-sa…

- No es necesario Soifon, además solo iremos a saludarlos, ¿Que tiene eso de malo?

- No nada.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta que llegaron:

- Buenas tardes – saludó cortésmente Kisuke.

- Hola Byakuya-bo, Rukia, Renji – Saludó Yoruichi bastante animada.

- Buenas tardes – se apresuró a responder Rukia, mientras veía de reojo como una vena se dilataba en la frente de su hermano – Que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí.

- Eso mismo pensamos nosotros, por eso decidimos venir a saludar.

**"Damas y caballeros, el VIPS Restaurant tiene el agrado de presentar a Xim, el gran pianista, que nos deleitará con su grandiosa música".**

El ambiente se llenó de aplausos y luego de una hermosa melodía.

- Kisuke, es nuestra canción.

- Lo sé, ¿Quieres bailar, Yoruichi?

Y salieron a la parte central, acondicionada como una improvisada pista de baile.

- Son unos locos ¿No crees, Rukia? – Al notar la mirada nostálgica de Rukia – Podemos bailar nosotros también… claro, solo si quieres…

Rukia miró suplicante a su hermano que asintió y ahora Byakuya se quedaba solo, sentado en la mesa.

- No tienes que permanecer de pie, puedes sentarte hasta que termine la canción, seguramente Urahara-san y Shiouin-san vendrán por ti.

- Ehm… claro – Sentándose rápidamente.

- ¿Gustas algo de beber?

- No, gracias… la última vez no medí las consecuencias…

Byakuya se puso pálido.

- Y terminé en el hospital, ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Recuperando el aliento.

Silencio.

Cada vez más parejas bailaban en medio del restaurant.

- Disculpe… Kuchiki-sama, hay lago que quería preguntarle desde hace unos días… - Algo nerviosa.

- ¿Si? – Levantando una copa para beber algo de vino.

Soifon respiró hondo para armarse de valor.

- ¿Ud. Era uno de streapers en la despedida de Unohana?

Byakuya se atoró con el vino, y empezó a toser.

- Mis disculpas, no debí preguntar… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Recuperando el aliento, "Si… si era yo…"

- Me alegra que esté b… - Un súbito sonrojo cubrió por completo sus mejillas, y casi de inmediato se inclinó sobre la mesa - Estoy avergonzada… lo siento… mi conducta es imperdonable… no sé que más decirle, Kuchiki-sama.

Esa era una respuesta inesperada, Byakuya estaba seguro que ella preguntaría desde cuando tenía afición por las despedidas de solteras o cosas similares…

- ¿Bailaría conmigo?

Ahora Soifon estaba confundida… le pasó lo mismo que el día en que cruzaron sus miradas al tocar el vientre de Yoruichi y sentir al bebé moviéndose… simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos…

- Yo… yo no bailo…

- Yo tampoco, no desde que murió mi esposa.

Él parecía sincero, así que no pudo negarse, cuando llegaron a la zona de baile, ya habían muchas parejas.

- Hay otra cosa que quería preguntarle… Kuchiki-sama.

- Siéntase libre de preguntar lo que quiera, Soifon – Respondió Byakuya, m´s seguro, sin imaginar lo que estaban a punto de decirle…

- ¿No se sintió ofendido aquél día?... como Ud. es… Ehm… Ud. es…

- ¿Soy qué? – La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Casi en un susurro: "Gay".

Byakuya se detuvo en seco… ¿De dónde demonios sacó esa idea?... puso su mente a funcionar a mil por hora y llegó a una primera conclusión: Yoruichi… esa gata perversa seguramente había dicho eso como burla.. y no sería la primera vez que inventara cosas… claro que esa era la peor… él no era gay, de ninguna manera.

- N-no se preocupe – En voz muy bajita – No se lo diré a nadie.

- Estás equivocada…

Byakuya decidió guiarse por su instinto, que le decía que esa era la oportunidad de aclarar aquello que lo estaba molestando desde hace días, y sin más… la besó…. Y por un segundo pensó que le correspondía… entonces sintió que era empujado hacia atrás, y ella se alejó a pasos rápidos rumbo a su mesa… y la música se detuvo, entre aplausos las parejas retornaban a sus lugares.

- Esa es una hermosa canción… ¿Qué haces Soifon? – Al ver a su asistente recoger su bolso.

- Tengo que retirarme…mmm… Recordé que olvidé archivar algunos documentos de Yamamoto-eorobun, soy muy descuidada, disculpen.

- Puedes hacerlo después… Soifon… Soifon… - Sentándose - ¿No recuerdo nada de esos papeles?

- Yo tampoco… Se veía rara, ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Ya está listo, ahora a esperar que se enfríe para decorarlo.

- ¿No podemos decorarlo ya, Hana-kun?

- No, si lo hacemos ahora la crema se derretirá, Yachiru.

- Entiendo – Tomando nota en un pequeño cuaderno.

- Ya es hora – Entrando en la cocina – Tenemos que irnos a casa.

- Tan pronto, aún es temprano, Yumi-kun.

- Yachiru, casi son las tres, el abuelo no tarda en regresar, recuerda que tenemos que llegar antes que él.

- Esta bien…

Mientras Yachiru se despedía con un beso de su "novio", Yumichikka recogía los abrigos… cada día, después que el abuelo salía de la casa, Yumichikka hacía las veces de niñera y llevaba de paseo a Yachiru (o por lo menos eso le hacía creer a los demás) y tenían que regresar a la casa antes de las 4 o el abuelo se pondría ha hacer preguntas… lo que no esperaban es que el hermano mayor de Hanatarou regresara antes de tiempo, y con una persona…

- ¡Hanatarou, adivina quién está aq…! – La expresión de Seinosuke cambió al entrar a la cocina y encontrar a la nieta de Yamamoto allí (felizmente no vio la parte del beso) – Hanatarou, creí haber sido claro contigo, ¿Qué hace aquí la nieta de Yamamoto-eorobun?

- Estábamos cerca y quisimos pasar a saludar, eso es todo, Seinosuke-nim.

- Yumichikka-nim, disculpe, no lo había visto- Un poco avergonzado – Disculpame tu también, Hanatarou, es solo que he estado algo estresado últimamente.

Inner Yumichikka _"Quién no lo estaría si constantemente Zaraki te recuerda que alejes a tu hermano menor de la única nieta mujer de Yamamoto"_

- ¿Hanatarou está aquí? – Asomando la cabeza a través de la puerta entreabierta - ¡AHHHHH!- Entrando a toda prisa y abrazando a Hanatarou, ante la mirada atónita de Yachiru - ¡Te extrañé horrores, Hanatarou!

- R-rin… chan…

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¡Uryuu! ¡Ichigo! – Saludando desde el segundo nivel del centro comercial - ¿Cómo están?

- ¿Reconoces esa voz?

- Si, que escandalosa se ha puesto últimamente – Ajustando sus gafas y levantado la mirada.

- Senna siempre ha sido así desde que yo recuerdo.

- ¡Oni-chan, papá dice que es hora de irnos! – Levantando la mirada al oír un "¡Hola Yuzu!" - ¡Hola Senna-chan!

- Vamos Yuzu, ¿No vienes Ishida?

- No, Kurosaki, creo que Senna tiene pensado bajar, voy a esperarla.

- Cómo quieras nos vemos.

- ¿A dónde se fueron los demás? – Mirando hacia todos lados.

- Ya se fueron, vinieron a cambiar un regalo que no le gustó a Karin.

- Oh.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste sola?

- Vine a comprar algo de medicina para Nell, pero no logro encontrar la farmacia, y si, vine sola.

- Las farmacias están como a tres calles de aquí, Te perdiste ¿Verdad?

- Con qué a tres calles, eso explica porque solo habían tiendas de ropa y electrodomésticos aquí…. Bueno, nos vemos.

- Alto ahí.

- ¿Qué?

- De casualidad tienes idea para que lado están las farmacias, Senna.

- Ni idea. Pero pensaba preguntarle a alguien en el camino.

- Te acompaño, es por aquí.

Fue un camino muy largo, debido a que Senna se distraía con cada cosa que encontraba en las vitrinas de las tiendas.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**NEXT: LA ONCEAVA CLAÚSULA**

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**Ahhh, parece que el tiempo me gana, y las tareas de salud ambiental no me dejan mucho tiempo... veremos si logro actualizar mañana… será toda una odisea XD…**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**

**PD: ¿Quién dejará la review nro 600?**

**PD2: Logramos pasar las 1000 lecturas el mes pasado, muchas gracias a todas :), saludos afectuosos a quienes nos leen desde México, Argentina, Venezuela, Chile, España, Brazil, Colombia, Ecuador, Cuba, Panamá, Bolivia, Uruguay, Costa Rica, Guatemala, Paraguay, REpública Dominicana, Portugal y mis compatriotas de Perú.  
**

**PD3: Casi muero de la risa con el "golden" del capítulo 235... Ryuken lanzándole flechas a Ishin, quien por cierto está en traje de shinigami, y cúlpandolo por la rebeldía de su hijo... muy gracioso XD  
**

**;)**


	48. REFLEXIONES II

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

**REFLEXIONS II**

"_Memories across the time…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Cuando a la vida se le ocurre que tiene que cambiar… rara vez podemos hacer algo para evitarlo, y eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió con un apuesto joven de oscuros cabellos y profundos ojos…

Hisana era hermosa, noble, dulce, y cualquier otro adjetivo que estuviera relacionado con la belleza podía describirla tranquilamente, eso fue lo que pensó Byakuya desde la primera vez que la vio, frente a la escuela de su hermana menor, algunos años atrás… y su mundo jamás volvería a ser el mismo desde entonces.

Ser el principal heredero de una importante familia era una carga muy pesada, que el joven Byakuya había sabido aceptar y sobrellevar tras la repentina partida de sus padres, y solo por eso, por un tiempo tuvo una "fobia" para viajar en avión y el tener que permanecer en Japón para cuidar de su hermana menor y aprender todo lo posible de su querido abuelo Ginrei le ayudó a esquivar los viajes por varios años.

La pequeña Rukia era traviesa, pero crecía dando muestras de que se convertiría en una mujer muy inteligente y digna representante de la familia Kuchiki… y él se sumergía cada vez más en ocupaciones propias de un adulto. En medio de esa vida cargada de reuniones con representantes de transnacionales, recomendaciones de su abuelo sobre el manejo de las empresas familiares, las clases de la universidad…simplemente había dejado a un lado una parte esencial de su vida, claro que él no lo notaba, o simplemente lo ignoraba (realmente odiaba llegar a algún lugar y ser el objeto de atención de las féminas o escucharlas cuchichear acerca de él… y eso era algo que ocurría todo el tiempo)... hasta que conoció a Hisana.

¿Por qué ella?... simple, porque en medio de aquel conglomerado de mujeres que esperaban a los niños a la salida de la escuela, ella era la única que no lo miró descaradamente y no dijo nada acerca de él… una extraña y dulce indeferencia salpicada de la belleza que emanaba aquella mujer fue suficiente para cautivar su corazón.

La amó. La amó como nunca esperó amar a nadie, incluso más que a él mismo… amaba tenerla entre sus brazos cuando tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño o después de las noches en que se prodigaban amor el uno al otro, amaba cada momento que pasaba en su compañía, amaba cada cosa que ella hacía por él, amaba la forma en que siempre encontraba un lado positivo para todo… y mas aún, amaba verla sonreír…

Cuando murió su abuelo supo que su vida cambiaría, primero tuvo que luchar contra su propia familia que hacía cuanto podía por molestar a su esposa y por echarlo del cargo de jefe de familia que le dejó su abuelo… era joven, eso jamás lo negaría, pero estaba preparado para hacer frente a cualquier situación que se presentara, o por lo menos eso creía…y mientras dedicaba las 24 horas del día en demostrar al resto de la familia que se equivocaban, Hisana se esmeraba en acondicionar una casa en una ciudad lejos de aquellos que perturbaban su felicidad, con la esperanza de algún día irse a vivir los tres, incluida la pequeña Rukia.

Y cuando finalmente era aceptado, con elogios, por el éxito obtenido en las empresas, la vida quiso arrebatarle a su tesoro más preciado… ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de llorar su partida… ahí frente al lugar donde poco a poco cubrían de tierra el oscuro cajón que ocultaba para siempre al amor de su vida, sus recuerdos, su alegría… también se iban enterrando sus sentimientos, se iba enfriando su corazón.

Por eso se cubrió con una coraza de dureza, se alejó de todos llevando consigo la promesa que le hizo a su amada y desaparecida esposa, cuidar de Rukia. Y siempre creyó que sería así.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Cuando las flores empiezan a marchitarse y caen las primeras hojas es hora de hacer cambios… un cambio de estación, un cambio en la forma de vestir, un cambio en la forma de ver las cosas.

Nunca estuvo seguro de cómo pudo ocurrir, simplemente un día sucedió, y el centro alrededor del cual giraba su universo se marchó para nunca más volver. Tardó mucho en asimilar esa verdad, era egoísta, lo sabía, pero su madre era lo más importante para él y estaba convencido que nadie, ni siquiera su propio padre, sufría tanto como él… realmente era un egoísta.

Los primeros días salía de casa con rumbo a la escuela pero rara vez llegaba a su destino… permanecía horas de horas dando vueltas por cada lugar por donde alguna vez caminó sujetando su mano, disfrutando sus sonrisas… ¿Por qué ella?... y al volver a casa el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y por un momento creía que ella aparecería con alguna de sus hermanas en brazos para darle la bienvenida… y al siguiente segundo, su sueño se rompía en mil pedazos… y las hojas seguían cayendo.

Uno de esos tantos días, en que vagaba sumido en su tristeza, encontró a una niña siendo atacada por un grupo de desagradables niños (y más grandes por cierto), se acercó para ayudar y terminó tumbado en el suelo, contemplando el rostro de la persona que cambiaría su vida para siempre, claro que entonces no lo sabía y tardaría un poco más en darse cuenta.

Era en cierto modo, "divertido" hablar con ella, porque más que hablar eran peleas que a medida que crecían se hacían más floridas y más enriquecidas por lo nuevos insultos y muchas sin causa aparente… se podría decir que lo hacían por pasatiempo, pues al poco tiempo de conocerse descubrieron que solo necesitaban intercambiar una mirada para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando.

El primer año nuevo lo recibieron juntos, en el mismo lugar en que se conocieron y fue por los siguientes años… a modo de una celebración silenciosa, a veces en medio de una tormenta de nieve, a veces con la fría brisa invernal, pero siempre juntos… hasta que un día, él se dio cuenta que en su corazón ella pasó a ser la persona más importante.

Y allí empezó su error, pues postergó día tras día las oportunidades que tuvo para decirle lo que sentía, claro que tampoco era tan fácil como decir "Pesqué un resfriado", pero tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, y eligió el día de la graduación…

Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar mañana, si fuera así tal vez no perderíamos nada nunca y no valoraríamos lo que tenemos, porque eso nos enseña el perder algo, pagando un precio que va desde una expresión de tristeza a las lágrimas o el dolor que presiona como un puñal justo ahí, en medio del corazón… precisamente así se sentía él cuando ella se marchó, dejándolo sumido en un mar de dudas…

Cuando llegó año nuevo, caminó hacia el mismo lugar, y esperó, deseando en el fondo de su corazón que ella volviera, repitiéndose una y otra vez que la próxima vez se lo diría y de ser necesario, él esperaría, no volvería a cometer más equivocaciones.

Lo que él no sabía era que, a miles de kilómetros de allí, una joven caminaba en medio de la nieve deseando que él estuviera bien y que fuera feliz, aún si eso significaba perderlo para siempre.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**Pues me metieron en un menudo problema cuando leí sus reviews (se suponía que no eran necesarias considerando que la nota de aniversario sería quitada) así que me mandé con una parte de "Turning Back" con algunas modificaciones para subsanar el lío.**

**¿Actualizaciones a la vista? No lo creo, a no ser que San Expedito me haga el milagro y termine mi trabajo de Salud Ambiental antes del jueves… tantantantantatantantantanta…tadada tadada tadada tada… misión imposible…**

**Gracias por sus saludos y reviews:**

**Kuchiki Rukia 7 **(Si, eso es algo que rara vez entenderé, dejar a alguien según uno para que no le pase nada, supongo que eso solo lo hacen las personas embobadas por eso llamado "amor" je je je)

**Naoko Tendo **(¿Te gustó la parte del UlquiHime? Oh gracias… y por cierto, yo estoy dispuesta a verme la raw de la peli si es necesario, pero si mal no recuerdo en años anteriores la Dattebayo lo tradujo en cinco días aproximadamente y lo subió al torrent, si sabes ingles no tendrás que esperar mucho después del lanzamiento del DVD :)

**Fresscazz1212 **(Pues, las preguntas no tienen mucho que ver con el fic XD, te contesto: PRIMERO: Soy de Perú, SEGUNDO: mi edad es secreto de estado pero casi te aseguro que soy mayor que tú…)

**Argin Heart **(Te llamé con el pensamiento… te extrañé ¿Puedes creerlo? Y me di cuenta de tu ausencia porque actualicé el otro fic y no encontré tu review, como siempre, y dije: ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿La AH1N1?... pero volviste… FELICITACIONES eres la review Nro 600 ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?, y por cierto, me gustó mucho S A y por eso quise que este fic terminara de modo que la mayoría encontrara a su media naranjita XD)

**-Kami 95 **(Te envidio… tienes tardes libres… MALDITAS TAREAS… ¿Aizen en el infierno? Creo que le comenté a alguien que no tenía pensado matar a Aizen y todavía no lo creo XD… ¿No hay ichiruki o sufren mucho? OMC! Gancho al hígado, si hay IchiRuki, bueno, en la mayoría de los capitulos, quiero escribir algo más pero el "mercado de ideas ichirukistas" está recontra saturado, ya casi no hay que escribir y eso me molesta un poco, y lo otro es culpa de mi madre, miré sus telelloronas marca televisa y se me pegó el lado dramático y excesivamente lacrimógeno XD… Entonces no te recomiendo el capitulo "la onceava claúsula"… kisses)

**Bloody Shooter **(Nah, no problem, don't worry, y no sé porqué pero me gustó esa parte de "me dejaste con la intriga" me agrada saber eso ;)

**ChappyRukia **(KAWAI un año… Qué rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No?, aunque a veces me tardé algo en publicar, me propuse terminar esta historia por ustedes, gracias por la felicitación ;)

**Yoxxa **(Yo tambien me pregunto eso ¿Para cuando la conti? Y solo hay una respuesta MALDITAS TAREAS… gomenasai)

**LizZ3tho0 Uchiha **(A veces me recuerdas a cierta amiguita trujillana que tiene a su mamá al lado cuando está en Internet, yo no tuve Internet en casa hasta los 20 años ¡Todo un crimen XD! Para serte franca creo que le falta algo al capitulo 45, lo leí ayer y me pareció en partes medio vacío… ¿El traje de shinigami? Es talla entre S y M, pero pienso usarlo para hacer otro cosplay cuando me crezca un poco más el cabello, sorry, suerte con tus tareas :)

**Lu Hatake **(¡Sabía que había olvidado algo XD! ¿Shiro-chan al rescate? No era eso lo que tenía en mente pero me lo pensaré… por cierto yo tambien odio los exámenes… son tan tan tan estresantes… kisses y ánimo)

**Xavi – Uchiha Katze **(La única review del chapter 1 fue de Alecita122, quien por cierto está hasta el cuello con la pre… gracias por el review, estaba algo preocupada por como recibirían el capitulo 45 pero me alegra que a la mayoría le gustó ;)

**Tsukishirohime-chan (**Llegará el día en que la historia termine, y deseo de todo corazón que sea pronto, tengo fics atrasados en cola de espera para se actualizados… ¡Ah! Yo ya quiero que actualices el fic que te pedí, ojalá y puedas… un abrazo :) PD: Me alegra que te gustara como quedó el video, que hice para saltarme la tarea de salud ambiental XD

**Tsuki Lawliet **(Oh gracias, y un abrazo para ti too por animarte a leer y seguir con el fic a pesar de los retrasos míos :)

**Yui Makino **(Te espero con los brazos abiertos… ja ja ja, ¿En verdad vendrías?... pues ya sabes que no es el final, please no mueras y menos de un infarto, haz mucho ejercicio, come mucho omega 3 y 6, cof cof… ignora eso, se me sale el lado preventista XD… dudo mucho que escriba otro fic IchiRukista después de este, ya esta muy trillado para mi, sorry es mi opinión personal y puedes no tomarla en cuenta :) Saluditos ;)

**Sakura Selene **(Yo tambien quiero aprender Taekwondo, pero por mi ciudad no enseñan eso… tendré que irme a vivir a otro lado para hacer realidad mi sueño :) kisses…

**Haruhi Yuko **(Empecé a ver Ouran H. S. H. Club de nuevo pero no pude terminar por culpa de mis quehaceres y tareas… en cuanto al fic, de alguna forma le agarre mucho cariño al HiraHiyo y al Byasoi… todo lo tenía friamente calculado… nah, ni tanto, ;)

**Ale Kuchiki Zr **(Cada vez somos más peruanas conquistando el fanfiction , yeah, gracias por los ánimos ;)

**RAYMAR** (Oh si, yo reí mucho de solo imaginarme la escena del ByaSoi, claro que pudo haber quedado mas graciosa pero no me dí tiempo para corregirla… obviamente Inoue esta en problemas, más aún cuando Aizen vea de "casualidad" las fotos que tomaron los "paparazzi" Grimm y Szayel… ups… spoilers… y si crees que todo está enredado, aún no hs visto nada :)

**Kazuya Rj** (No será un final de película, sino un final de cuentos de hadas, eso te lo aseguro)

**MUCHOS ABRAZOS PARA TODOS Y UN COMUNICADO:**

CAP 46: WHAT HAPPEN???

CAP 47: LA ONCEAVA CLAÚSULA

CAP 48: INTERLUDE

CAP 49: FOREVER… y el final de esta historia.

Kisses

Milly-chan

:P

**PD**: Mi meta, un capitulo para cada semana del año :)

PD2: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = W 5 b e c f 5 4 s A 8 (las cosas que hago para no hacer mi tarea XD)

:)


	49. What Happen?

- Cuando Ryuken me pidió que lo acompañara jamás esperé que nos quedaríamos tanto tiempo – Sirviéndose una taza de café.

- A mi pasa lo contrario – Bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de café – Tengo un presentimiento…

- ¿Tú? – Poniendo cara de asombro – Imposible.

- ¡Qué insinúas, Ishida!

- Simplemente que eso de "Tengo un presentimiento" no es algo propio de ti, Kurosaki – Resaltando esta frase ajustando sus gafas.

- Me molesta cuando te pasas de listo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos encerrados en la cocina y bebiendo café? Sean como los hombres y vengan a la sala, falta menos de una hora para medianoche – Los invitó un animado Ishin que se asomaba por la puerta que comunicaba con la sala.

- No molestes viejo, déjanos terminar nuestros cafés.

- Está bien. Tienen cinco minutos… Luego iré por sus fotos de bebés, le pedí a Ryuken que trajera las tuyas, Uryuu – Dijo Ishin antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a la sala.

- No recordaba que nuestros padres se llevaran tan bien…

- Yo tampoco – Poniéndose de pie – Ya es hora.

- Kurosaki ¿A dónde vas? La sala está en la dirección opuesta.

- Voy a dar una vuelta – Colocándose su abrigo.

- ¿Qué hay de "ése" presentimiento? – Poniéndose de pie.

- Estoy seguro que tú también te has dado cuenta… todo esto va acabar muy pronto – Colocando su mano en el pomo de la puerta y girándolo.

- Buena suerte y feliz año – Caminando hacia la puerta que da a la sala.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Senna?

- Va a pasar las fiestas con Neliell en la mansión de Ukitake-san, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Por nada.

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron las puertas y las cerraron. Ichigo pensando: _"Increíble que el sagaz Ishida aún no se haya dado cuenta… lo siento por Senna"_ e Ishida pensando: _"Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando, Kurosaki"._

Las calles estaban poco transitadas, solo algunas personas y algunos taxis circulando a toda velocidad… faltaban 25 minutos. Aceleró un poco más y eludió varios autos… tenía tiempo sin conducir su motocicleta y empezaba a disfrutar la velocidad y el no tener que esperar que los coches se movieran para poder avanzar… faltaban 20 minutos. Tomó un atajo y llegó a la vía rápida, afortunadamente no había caído mucha nieve ese día, así que eso no era un obstáculo, y aceleró un poco más… faltaban 15 minutos… tuvo que detenerse un par de veces por los semáforos, preguntándose si en casa ya se habrían dado cuenta de su salida, y él semáforo cambiaba de luz y nuevamente aceleraba… faltaban 10 minutos. Estaba cerca, lo sabía porque podía ver el río ahora cubierto por una capa de hielo al lado de la carretera… y entonces divisó la estructura metálica que estaba buscando, quedaban 5 minutos y detenía la motocicleta y luego de dejar el casco, caminó unos metros, recordando.

_- ¿Es cierto?_

_- Hisana decía que sí, lo que haces cuando llega el año nuevo marca lo que pasará durante todo el año._

_- Ahhh… ¿Y entonces porqué estamos aquí__, Rukia?_

_- __Ehm… bueno…_

_Luces de colores iluminaron el cielo.__ Ambos niños levantaron sus miradas para observar el espectáculo, desde su lugar en el puente._

_- __Son hermosos._

_- Tienes razón, deberíamos venir a verlos siempre, ¿No crees__, Ichigo?_

_- Si… creo que sí._

_- ¡Ichigo! __¿Qué haces aquí? – Se acercó Ishin a pasos acelerados – Yuzu y Karin se quedaron en casa muy preocupadas… ¿Rukia? Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa…_

_- No es necesario._

_- ¡Ni-sama!_

Una luz lo iluminó por un momento, alguien había estacionado su auto en un extremo del puente, y ahora caminaba hacia él.

- Rukia…

* * *

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS****: DREAMS**

**46. WHAT HAPPEN?**

"_El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último"._

_CON CARIÑO PARA ALECITA 122, ARGIN HEART Y TSUKISHIROHIME-CHAN  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Inoue conversaba divertida con las gemelas a un lado del árbol… algo muy extraño considerando que Ichigo había "desaparecido"… y en el otro extremo Ishida escuchaba sin muchos ánimos las conversaciones de Ryuken e Ishin… y en medio de todo, Tatsuki, sintiendo pena por Ishida y desconcertada por la actitud de Inoue. Después de su repentina salida en nochebuena, Inoue parecía una persona totalmente diferente, se pasaba las noches esperando mensajes de texto en su móvil (mensajes que nunca le mostraba y cuyo remitente era tan desconocido como el contenido de los propios mensajes), sonreía todo el día (pero una sonrisa verdadera, no fingida) y había dejado de comer cosas raras (bueno, casi)… y aunque Tatsuki e Ishida tenían sus sospechas, ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle a Inoue.

- Disculpen chicas, vuelvo en un rato – Se excusó Inoue antes de ir rumbo al servicio.

- Al fin un respiro – Dijo Karin dejándose caer sobre el respaldar del sofá – Me parece que hoy está tan habladora como Senna… que fastidio.

- A mi me alegra que Inoue esté contenta, Neh, Tatsuki-chan has estado muy callada.

- ¿HUH?... Lo siento Yuzu, pero no tengo nada interesante que decirles.

- Por eso me caes bien, Tatsuki.

- ¡Karin-chan!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Se oyeron estruendos.

- ¡Niñas, pónganse sus abrigos y salgamos a ver los fuegos artificiales!

Yuzu apuró a Inoue y en menos de un minuto todos estaban afuera, contemplado el espectáculo mientras Ishin repartía copas con champagne e invitaba a todos a brindar.

Para Ishida era casi imposible no observar a Inoue bajo el resplandor de los fuegos artificiales… pero a diferencia de ella, él no estaba sonriendo. Entonces percibió la vibración de su móvil (rara vez le ponía timbre, lo consideraba molesto pues interrumpía la calma y el silencio) decidió ignorarlo pero era muy persistente:

- ¿Aló?

- Uryuu.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es? – Levantando un poco la voz pues apenas y podía escuchar por el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales.

- Soy yo… ehm… sólo quería desearte feliz año y…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡FELIZ AÑO URYUU! – Gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Senna? ¡Por qué gritas de esa manera! ¡¿Quieres volverme sordo?!

- ¡No, pero al menos ya sabes quien soy! ¡Feliz año! – Ella colgó.

- ¿Aló? – Suspiró antes de guardar su móvil, y entonces se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban mirando, fijamente - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, pero al menos te cambió el humor – Dijo Tatsuki dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

Pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer, y todos entraron en la casa.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Su sueño fue interrumpido por la avalancha de estruendos… los reconoció de inmediato, fuegos artificiales, extendió un brazo buscando a la otra persona y no encontró nada. Se sentó de sobresalto y miró alrededor hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se abrigó con una bata y caminó hacia el balcón, la puerta estaba entreabierta, y la encontró apoyada sobre la baranda, observando atentamente los fuegos artificiales. Dio algunos pasos hasta quedar detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Me hubieras despertado.

- Lo intenté, pero dormías como un bebé – levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

- No es cierto – Besándole en la frente – Espero que Rose y Lisa no se enfaden.

- Los llamé hace un rato, ellos entendieron – Volviendo a contemplar los fuegos artificiales.

- Me alegro – Sin ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad… se suponía que irían a esperar año nuevo en casa de Rose y Lisa pero en el trayecto se animaron a hacer un poco de skating, lo que no se esperaron es que hubieran varias personas (estaban casi seguros que no habría nadie) pero a pesar de ello entraron y brillaron como solo ellos podían hacerlo, la multitud que se había congregado alrededor de ellos les aplaudió y en medio de aquella emoción, se besaron, sin golpes, solo se besaron y ese fue el detonante que los llevó a donde se encontraban ahora.

- Hiyori…

- ¿?

- Feliz año.

- Feliz año… Shinji.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Observaba por un balcón, con la mirada vacía, tratando de ignorar el bullicio de la fiesta que se realizaba en el salón:

- Deberías entrar, está empezando a nevar.

- Lárgate.

- Vamos – Acomodándose a un lado de ella – No hablas en serio, ¿Verdad?

- Lárgate Kaien, no quiere verte.

Kaien suspiró.

- Parece como si estuviera hablando con Toushiro, me lo encontré el otro día en el centro comercial, parecía como "ido" y me dijo algo parecido.

- ¿Porque fuiste a buscarlo?.. Acaso Aizen…

- No, no soy yo quien debe encargarse de la familia de Ukitake, pensándolo bien, ya ni recuerdo bien porque estoy aquí… ¿Por qué era? – Cruzando los brazos y sujetándose el mentón con una mano.

- Deja de hacerte el tonto, yo no confío en ti.

Hinamori lo miró con ira y entró en el salón, para cruzarlo e ir a su habitación.

- Te lo dije, ella no te cree.

- Desde cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas, Izuru… ah es cierto, Gin no vino hoy así que te estás sin correa.

- Cállate idiota, sabes bien que eso no es cierto.

- Sé más cosas de las que me gustarían saber, por eso quiero pedirte que la ayudes a escapar.

Kira soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? Hablo enserio, Izuru.

- Te has vuelto loco, Kaien, no puedo hacer algo así.

- Puedes, oí que la llevarán al médico el viernes, no pueden vigilarla todo el tiempo que esté en el hospital y…

- Olvídalo, no voy a arriesgarme por tu "amiguita".

- Es una lástima, tendré que buscar a otra persona, ojalá y no te arrepientas Izuru, y si cambias de opinión, avísame.

- No voy a cambiar de opinión, olvídalo, Kaien.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Sintió el impulso de ir hasta allá esa noche, su hermano se había encerrado en el estudio y Renji le prometió ayudarla en lo que pudiera, así que cuando llegaron bajó del auto y caminó, conciente de quien era la persona que estaba de pie, a unos metros de ella.

- Rukia…

Se detuvo un momento al oírle pronunciar su nombre y se preguntó a sí misma si podría estar a su lado sin desear que la abrazara o la besara. Respiró hondo para armarse de valor y continuó su camino hasta quedar a unos pasos de él:

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Ichigo – Mintió, porque mientras estaban en camino, su mente pedía que el llegara allí, de alguna forma.

- Este puente se parece mucho al de Karakura, estaba en casa y lo recordé, por eso vine – Respondió él, observándola fijamente, tratando de encontrar sus miradas.

- Tienes razón – Mirando el cielo, para eludir las miradas de Ichigo – Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

- Rukia, ¿Qué harás cuando todo esto acabe?

- ¿Acaso existe una manera de hacer que todo termine? – Se volvió hacia él y fue inevitable que sus miradas se encontraran.

- Siempre – Acortando la distancia que los separaba – Existe una manera – Acariciando una de las mejillas de Rukia – Y estoy seguro que falta muy poco.

- No… Ichi…

¿Quien podría hablar si sobre tus labios sientes los cálidos y húmedos labios de la persona que amas? Aún si era un beso simple, era mucho, significaba mucho. El sonido de los fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo le dio el valor de interrumpir el beso de Ichigo, retrocedió dos pasos.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

- Nada… Ichigo, soy yo quien necesita tiempo – Otra mentira – Te apareces así de repente en mi vida y me confundes.

- ¿? – Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que oía – No entiendo…

- Sólo quiero que te alejes de mí, por favor – Lo único cierto en toda esa frase era el "Por favor".

- No, no voy a hacerlo. Rukia, mírame… ¡Mírame!

- Rukia, ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí, ya iba a volver al coche, Renji.

Ichigo miró a Renji con odio puro, estaba tan concentrado en Rukia que no pudo oír en que momento se acercó. Y lo miró con más odio aún, cuando Rukia se sujeto de su brazo, dispuesta a marcharse, pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente:

- Rukia, ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

- Adiós, Ichigo.

- Adiós.

Desilusionado, subió a su motocicleta y aceleró como nunca antes, estaba furioso y triste a la vez, como si su corazón fuera a estallar… se alejó tan rápido que no pudo ver como Rukia estaba apunto de derrumbarse, llorando sin cesar.

- ¡Rukia!

- Es-toy… bien… Ren-ji… es-toy… bien…

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**HORA DE LA PUBLICIDAD… Hey que sucede, ¿Por qué los tomatazos?**** Comenté antes que habrían algunas separaciones, pero no se lo tomen tan a pecho XD**

**Tsukishirohime-chan **(Sabía que varios iban a tener problemas con las reviews XD, pero solo tenían que enviarlas como usuarios no registrados… gracias de todas formas por el PM, y el cap anterior era solo "relleno" ji ji ji)

**Ale Kuchiki Zr **(Yo también me he sorprendido últimamente, sobre todo porque antes la mayoría de lectoras eran de México, ahora en número están casi igual que las lectoras peruanas KAWAII)

**Sasume Himura **(Gracias por eso de "Ha sido algo lleno de descubrimientos", y no te preocupes, a veces fanfiction no manda las reviews, me ha pasado con otros fics ;)

**Kami 95 **(La verdad no me había decidido con lo que pasará con Aizen, lo que me llama la atención es porque nadie me pregunta por Matsumoto XD… No estoy segura si el siguiente capitulo te haga llorar pero bueno… mueren dos personas… y si, mi madre ve telelloronas, ahora mismo está prendidísima con "Mas sabe el diablo", "El rostro de Analía" y una donde aparece Humberto Zurita… y yo creo que hacen sufrir a la prota para que parezca Shojo XD)

**Kuchiki Rukia 7 **(Yo también creo que Bya-kun es muy muy – demasiado diría yo – LINDO… pero bueno, por ahí varias dijeron que es demasiado lindo para quedarse con alguien…)

**LizZetho0 Uchiha**(Era un cap corto porque no era precisamente un cap, era más como un "relleno" je je je… que pena lo de tus exámenes, a mi me postergaron el mío y no estoy estudiando nada XD… kisses)

**Alecita122**(Kawaiii!!! Que pedidos XD, los analizaré y luego leerás cuales se te conceden, lamentablemente la historia tiene que terminarse… ejem… quiero vacaciones de fanwriter XD… yo tengo un perro blanco pero no le pusimos "Shiro", no me atrevería XD)

**Naoko Tendo **(A mi también me gusta escribir recuerdos de los personajes… es la mejor manera de llenar los vacíos que he dejado en algunos personajes, pero si me pusiera a escribir los recuerdos de todos saldrían como 10 capitulos o más… y a mucho no les interesa ese tipo de "relleno" XD, por eso elegí los de Bya-kun y los de Ichi :)

**Bloody Shooter **(Recibí dos reviews comentando eso del refrigerio listo para comerse mientras se lee el fic XD Estoy promoviendo el sedentarismo… en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre el final… ¿Sabías que esta historia tiene como cuatro finales? El primero que pensé lo modifiqué y lo publiqué como capítulo, el segundo lo descarté porque coincidió con unas reviews que apuntaban a que no iba a gustar, y el tercero es el que voy a publicar, el cuarto no me convence del todo… y eso del "final de cuento de hadas" tendrás que esperar para leerlo ;)

**Kazuya RJ **(Suerte y disfruta de tus vagaciones... el final no es el que te comenté hace tiempo... pero es parecido en la parte del vestido de novia XD, no te digo más porque laguien pude leer y se gana con el cap final... su contenido es secreto de estado :)

**Por cierto, esta es la segunda version de este capitulo... Ahora si, al fic:**

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Renji no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, estar sentado en una mesa con la sombra de lo que quedaba de Rukia (después de la conversación que tuvo con Ichigo) y con el extremadamente callado (y ése día mas de lo habitual) Kuchiki Byakuya… empezaba a sentirse estresado.

- Renji – Poniéndose de pie – Apresúrate que tenemos que llegar a las 9 en punto.

- Si, señor.

Y Byakuya se encerró en el estudio, como en los últimos 3 días. Renji observó un reloj de pared.

- Todavía ni son las ocho.

- Eso me parecía, hoy desayunamos más temprano de lo habitual, tal vez ni-sama tiene cosas que hablar con Yamamoto-sama.

- Supongo.

- Renji, ¿No has notado nada extraño en las reuniones? Ni-sama actuaba extraño antes de año nuevo, y ahora parece triste.

- No, esas reuniones son muy estresantes, apenas y tienes tiempo de hacer notas, y luego están los documentos que hay que faxear, y hacer llamadas… yo estoy tranquilo de que las reuniones ya no sean tan frecuentes.

- Renji, vámonos – Pronunció Byakuya que había aparecido de la nada a un lado de la mesa.

- S-sí, hasta luego, Rukia.

- Hasta luego.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¡Qué molestia! – Bostezando y tratando de acomodarse el cabello - ¿Por qué Yamamoto quiere hablar conmigo? Ni siquiera son las 8.

- Son las 8 y 10, Yoruichi-sama – Tomando un desvío para salir de la vía rápida.

- Da igual… - Desperezándose otra vez – Envidio a Kisuke que puede dormir 30 minutos más… ¿Acaso a nadie le importa lo que siente una mujer embarazada?

- …

- ¿Soi Fon?

- …

- ¡Soi Fong! – Dándole golpecitos en un hombro.

- ¿Huh?... Diga, Yoruichi-sama.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas, Soi? Has estado muy distraída los últimos 3 días.

- N-no es nada importante – Estacionando el auto – Ya llegamos.

- Espero que sea algo importante, ni siquiera he logrado peinarme decentemente.

- Usted siempre se ve bien, Yoruichi-sama.

- Que remedio… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que solo me llames "Yoruichi"? Soi, tú eres como mi hermana menor.

- Me siento halagada, Yoruichi-sam…

- Suficiente, vamos al ascensor, tal vez no sea nada importante y podamos salir a desayunar algo.

Tomaron el elevador desde el sótano (que era donde se encontraba el estacionamiento) y se detuvo en el primer piso, las puertas se abrieron solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para mostrar a Kuchiki Byakuya y su asistente Abarai, y con una rapidez sorprendente, Soi Fong presionó el botón que cerró la puerta de inmediato y el elevador continuó subiendo.

- Neh, Soi Fong, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tenía ganas de hablar con Byakuya-bo.

- Tenemos que ir con Yamamoto-sama lo antes posible.

Yoruichi lanzó un suspiro.

- Desearía que alguna vez dejaras de tomarte todas las cosas tan en serio, Soi.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la oficina principal. Todo estaba en silencio, al parecer no había nadie allí. Soi Fong llamó a la puerta:

- Shiouin Yoruichi se encuentra aquí, Yamamoto-sama.

- Adelante.

Soi Fong abrió la puerta y apenas puso un pie dentro de la oficina, alguien la atacó.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Renji estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido mientras conducía, como aún era temprano lograron saltarse el embotellamiento que ocurre en hora punta y llegaron muy rápido. Estacionaron el coche en el nivel superior (un lugar asignado para ellos), y caminaron al interior del edificio para llegar al ascensor. Renji presionó el botón de llamado (al parecer el ascensor estaba en el sótano) y esperaron.

Lo que no se esperaron fue que alguien (Renji no se fijó quien) les cerró las puertas en la cara antes de que pudieran subir.

- Qué falta de cortesía.

- Tranquilo, Renji, usaremos el otro ascensor.

Y Renji hubiera querido tranquilizarse, si no fuera porque a millas se percibía un "aura tenebrosa" rodeando a Byakuya. Afortunadamente el otro elevador se abrió a los pocos segundos y los subieron. Renji presionó el botón del décimo piso. Un par de personas bajaron en el cuarto y el sétimo piso, luego se quedaron solos y llegaron a su destino. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vieron algo que los dejó desconcertados: Había muchos muebles tirados por todos lados, y como dos flechas, pasaron frente a ellos Soi Fong y un desconocido, intercambiando golpes.

- ¡Deténgase ya!

En menos de tres segundos Soi Fong y el extraño se encontraban haciendo una reverencia frente a Yamamoto, que debido al escándalo, salió de su oficina:

- Disculpe, Yamamoto-eorobun – Dijeron los dos en coro.

- Bien, ahora quiero que dejen todo como estaba.

- Que lo haga Ggio, fue él quien tiró todas las cosas.

- No es cierto, Soi Fong tiró un jarrón y por poco se rompe.

- Si no se rompió fue porque lo dejé en su lugar, eres demasiado lento que no te diste cuenta.

- ¿Qué? – Mirando hacia la derecha y encontrando, en efecto, el jarrón colocado en su pedestal - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Ggio, para que puedes alcanzar mis técnicas y velocidad tendrías que entrenar cien años.

- Ujum – Aclarándose la garganta – Empiecen a ordenar – Levantando la mirada – Byakuya, siento que hayas visto este espectáculo, pero aún es temprano, puedes pasar al salón de juntas o bajar a la cafetería y…

- No se preocupe, Yamamoto-sama, mi asistente y yo desayunamos en casa – Mucho más serio de lo habitual.

- Entiendo, lo alcanzaré en 10 minutos.

Yamamoto regresó a su oficina y cerró la puerta, pero Byakuya estaba seguro de que había otra persona allí, además de Yoruichi, aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento. Centró su mirada en las dos personas que se habían trasladado al otro extremo de la habitación, sabía que no tenía razones para sentirse molesto, pero por alguna razón, lo estaba, al ver como Soi Fong le daba instrucciones al tal Ggio con una sonrisa burlona que él nunca había visto antes… no en ella.

- Kuchiki-sama, ¿Sucede algo?

- No, vamos al salón de juntas.

- ¡Esto es inconcebible! – Se oyó desde la oficina de Yamamoto, al parecer dos personas discutían dentro - ¡No voy a aceptar algo así!

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Yoruichi salió muy disgustada.

- Soi Fong, vámonos.

- ¡Yoruichi! Compórtate como una Shiouin.

- Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo Yamamoto-sama, yo soy una Shiouin, él no – señalando a un hombre que salía detrás de Yamamoto.

- Si actuaras como una Shiouin aceptarías la decisión de los demás, todos están desconcertados por las decisiones que has estado tomando últimamente, Yoruichi.

- Si alguien se opone que me lo diga en comité, Yamamoto-sama, me ausentaré hoy de la reunión, Kisuke me pondrá al tanto de todo, compermiso.

Era raro ver a Yoruichi enojada, y más raro lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Cuando la reunión empezó, a todos les sorprendió la ausencia de Yoruichi y la presencia de los dos extraños.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Caminó con sigilo hasta la salida, y justo en el momento en que se disponía a salir, alguien la sujetó del cuello de su abrigo:

- Yachiru, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Déjame, Yumi-kun! ¡Quiero ir a ver a Hana-kun!

- No puedes salir – Sin evitar sentir pena por la pequeña Yachiru – Levantarías sospechas.

- ¡No me importa! ¡No voy a dejar a Hana-kun a solas con esa "Rin", no me gusta!

- Yachi…

- ¿Por qué no puedes llevarme como antes?

- Yachiru, no quería decirte esto pero… el abuelo no quiere que Hanatarou está cerca de ti.

- ¿Qué? Si eso es todo yo hablaré con él, Yami-kun siempre hace todo lo que le pido.

- No, no estás entendiendo, la noche de la despedida de soltera de Unohana, cuando te desapareciste con Hanatarou, el abuelo le exigió a Seinosuke Yamada que lo alejara de ti y hace unos días alguien le fue con el chisme que yo te llevaba a casa de él a escondidas, por eso el abuelo mandó por esa niña, Rin, porque al parecer ella fue la primera novia de Hanatarou.

- ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Mi abuelo no me haría algo así!

- Lo siento Yachiru.

- ¡NO!

Yachiru subió corriendo a su habitación y no salió en todo el día, sabía que sería difícil hacerlo pues su abuelo había reforzado la vigilancia, pero encontraría la forma, por ahora se conformaría con llamarlo cuantas veces pudiera al móvil.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Después de la tensa reunión de la mañana, que se prolongó hasta las 2 de la tarde, decidieron que debían continuar al día siguiente y poco a poco abandonaron el salón de juntas.

- Urahara-san, ¿Se encuentra bien Yoruichi-san?

- Sí, solo estaba un poco cansada, no es nada grave, Ukitake-san.

- Si necesitan algo solo avísennos, supongo que es difícil para ella continuar con esto en su estado.

- No, no es eso, Unohana-san, digamos que recibió una noticia inesperada.

Urahara se despidió de todos y salió.

- Esto no me gusta nada – Caminado hasta el ascensor junto a Rose.

- ¿Realmente es tan grave como parece?

- Es peor, Lisa y tú deben tener mucho cuidad… ¡AUCH! – Alguien acababa de estamparle un pie en la espalda.

- ¡! – Inclinándose un poco – Shinji ¿Estás bien?

- Tranquilo Rose – Dándole dos codazos a Shinji – Él es muy resistente ¿Lo ves?

- Hiyori, esa no es forma de tratar a tu esposo.

- No te preocupes Rose – Recuperando la compostura, un poco adolorido – Todo está en orden… Por cierto ¿Olvidé algo?

- Claro que sí, quedamos en almorzar juntos – Respondió Hiyori cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh, es verdad, lo siento, me distraje con los sucesos de hoy ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A cualquier lugar está bien – Desviando la mirada hacia Rose – Rose, ¿Podrías llamarle a Lisa para que venga?

- Claro, lo haré de inmediato.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Miraba distraídamente a través de una ventana, tenía como 15 minutos esperando:

- Hola, te traje esto.

En un susurro "Hibiscos", poniendo su voz normal – Llegas tarde.

- Habría sido más fácil para mí si me hubieras dado la dirección exacta, ¿Tienes ideas de cuántos cafés "Wang" existen en Seoul? – Sentándose.

- No más de seis que yo recuerde.

- Lo ves.

- Pero pudiste llamar para preguntar, Ggio.

Rodeado de un aura depresiva – Porque siempre eres así, Soi Fong.

Un mozo se acercó a la mesa y dejó un par de tazas y unas piezas de pan dulce.

- Tardabas tanto que ordené, espero que no te moleste.

- Claro que no, por cierto, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? – Empezando a comer una pieza de pan.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron?

- Mmm… Debí suponerlo, no me citarías en un lugar solo porque te alegraba verme.

- ¡Esto no es una cita! – Respirando hondo para recuperar la tranquilidad – Su llegada a incomodado a la señorita Yoruichi.

- Ellos enviaron a alguien a buscar al señor Barragán – Mirando alrededor para confirmar que nadie los observara – Le propusieron una alianza, incluso tuvieron una teleconferencia, era un tal Aizen.

- No puede ser…

- Al señor Barragan no le agradó ese "Aizen", pero desde ese día se puso alerta con los constantes movimientos que realizó en las empresas la señorita Yoruichi.

- No tenían derecho, la señorita Yoruichi es la legítima propietaria – Sin esconder su indignación.

- Pero no es la única, Soi Fong, tú sabes mejor que nadie cuántas personas dependen de esas empresas.

- Precisamente por eso hicimos esas transacciones, es la única manera de evitar una tragedia, cuando todo esto termine lo entenderán.

- Están intentando cercar a un enemigo sin tener idea de lo que éste hará.

- Lo sabemos – Poniéndose de pie – La señorita Yoruichi estará agradecida si se marchan lo antes posible o quedarán expuestos al peligro.

- No te preocupes por nosotros, yo cuidaré del señor Barragan, ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Mi deber es cuidar de la señorita Yoruichi, y si eres tú quien cuidará del señor Barragan entonces debo preocuparme. Adiós.

- Soi Fong espera – Poniéndose de pie para seguirla.

- Señor, la cuenta – Le interrumpe un mozo.

- Oh si, un momento – Sacando su billetera.

Caminó a pasos rápidos hacia su coche, tenía noticias importantes para Yoruichi y debía ir con ella lo antes posible, sujetó el ramo de hibiscos con una mano para tratar de sacar las llaves del auto cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien esperando a un lado del auto:

- Necesito hablar con Ud., Soi Fong.

- Kuchiki-sama… - Se puso pálida, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, de milagro no se le cayeron los hibiscos al suelo – Si es por lo de ésta mañana, me disculpo, teníamos algo de prisa – Inclinando la cabeza.

- No se preocupe por eso – Extrañado por la reacción de ella, estaba convencido que le preguntaría como es que él estaba allí – Es de otro asunto del que quiero hablarle.

- Podría ser mañana, tengo un recado urgente para Yoruichi-sama, Kuchiki-sama – Evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- Byakuya, si no le molesta preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre.

- No puedo hacer eso, no es digno, solo soy una asistente.

- Entiendo – Con un gesto de decepción en el rostro – Últimamente no me entiendo ni a mí mismo, lo único que sé es que de pronto me encontraba siguiendo el coche de ese muchacho y llegué aquí.

- ¡!

- Y me dí cuenta que la he estado observando más de lo habitual en las últimas semanas y… he notado que ante todos es una persona seria e intachable, pero también tiene un lado distinto, en el cual sonríe y se ve feliz, como cuando está cerca de Yoruichi o de se ese joven que dejó allí en la cafetería y yo, desearía saber si algún día podría ser merecedor de una de sus sonrisas, Soi Fong.

La observó fijamente, esperando que ella hubiera entendido lo que realmente estaba tratando de decirle.

Ella lo había entendido y se sintió nerviosa (quien no lo estaría) sin saber que decir, hasta recordó algo que sucedió años atrás y su propia realidad:

- Lo que Ud. dice no tiene sentido, solo soy una asistente, además yo... yo estoy comprometida. Disculpe.

Hizo una venia y subió al auto. Esa era una de las pocas veces en que Byakuya no tenía idea de que decir, solo sabía que lo sentía era desagradable, y mientras la veía alejarse en aquel auto un repentino recuerdo vino a su mente, de su última visita a los Shiouin, varios años atrás:

_- ¿A dónde vas Shaolin?_

_- A la cocina, señorita Yoruichi._

_- ¿Y por qué si siempre cenas conmigo?_

_- Es una cena formal y tiene muchos invitados, no seria correcto que me sentara a la mesa._

_- De ninguna manera, tú cenas con nosotros._

_- No puedo hacer tal cosa, mi padre se molestaría conmigo y…_

_- Ella tiene razón, los sirvientes no pueden sentarse a la mesa, sería una falta de respeto a los invitados…_

_- ¡Cállate, nadie te pidió tu opinión Byakuya! – Lo interrumpió Yoruichi, muy molesta._

_- ¡Pero es la verdad, ella es solo un sirviente!_

_- ¡Shaolin es mi amiga!_

_- ¡Ella es una sirv…!_

_- ¡Byakuya, basta! – Intervino un hombre mayor, con un tono muy severo._

_- Pero abuelo Ginrei…_

_- Byakuya, no puedes tratar así a las personas – Observando como Yoruichi corría detrás de Shaolin para detenerla – La próxima vez que la veas debes pedirle disculpas._

_- Abuelo… - En tono de protesta._

_- Tienes que hacerlo._

Byakuya parpadeó un par de veces, se sentía triste y avergonzado, eso fue hace tanto que lo había olvidado y hasta donde recordaba nunca se disculpó.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

VIERNES POR LA MAÑANA

Revisaba algunos documentos sobre su escritorio cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta:

- Adelante.

Cerrando la puerta después de entrar.

- Me mandó llamar, Aizen-eorobun.

- Sí, Zommari, ya es hora.

- Entiendo, compermiso.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Hace buen tiempo hoy – Estirando los brazos y acomodándolos detrás de su cabeza – No ha nevado desde ayer.

- Estamos en receso, ¿Por qué no bajamos a la cafetería como los demás?

- Puedes ir tu, Rose, mi abuelo me pidió que llevara unos documentos. – Señalando un sobre manila puesto sobre el escritorio.

- Yo los llevo.

- No te molestes, él quiere que los entregue personalmente, son asuntos de la empresa – Levantándose y notando un juego de llaves a dos escritorios a la derecha – Este Kisuke, olvidó sus llaves, Rose ¿Puedes entregárselas?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien. Nos vemos luego.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Un grupo de personas caminaban hacia la cafetería del segundo nivel:

- Vamos Yoruichi, quita esa cara.

- Lo intento Kisuke, pero no puedo, ver a mi tío político aquí me hace hervir la sangre, y para empeorar las cosas Soi Fong no se sentía bien y no pudo venir hoy.

- Ignóralo, después de todo no puede hace nada, y estoy seguro que tu asistente mejorará pronto.

Un pitido los hizo desviar la mirada:

- ¿No piensas responder, Hiyori-san?

- Ehm… si, adelántense los alcanzo en un rato.

- Bueno, pero no te tardes. Vamos Kisuke.

Apenas se dieron vuelta, Hiyori retrocedió unos pasos y contesto en voz muy baja:

- ¿Kira?

- No, digamos que él se encuentra algo indispuesto.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Eso no importa, ¿Es usted Sarugaki Hiyori?

- S-si – En ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- El nieto mayor de Yamamoto-eorobun está a punto de sufrir un terrible accidente, si se da prisa tal vez pueda ayudarlo.

- ¡Qué! – Sólo se oyó un pitido simple en el auricular, le habían colgado.

Lo última que recordaba era que Shinji se había quedado en la sala de juntas con Rose, así que corrió hacia los elevadores, precisamente cuando estaba por llegar vio a Rose salir de uno de ellos:

- ¡Rose! ¡¿En dónde está Shinji?!

- Fue a llevar unos documentos a Geyeum, volverá pronto.

- ¡Y lo dejaste ir solo!

- Él dijo que no tardaría… Hiyori ¿Ocurre algo?

- N-no… - Notando unas llaves en las manos de Rose - ¿Son de tu auto?

- Son de Urahara-san al parecer las olvid…

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó las llaves y salió corriendo a toda prisa, ignorando los gritos de Rose. Geyeum estaba como a 10 minutos y el camino era casi en línea recta, si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo. Mientras encendía el auto y empezaba a conducir oyó el timbre de su móvil, pero no contestó, supuso que se trataba de Rose, y entonces respiró hondo y pisó el acelerador como nunca lo había hecho antes, solo deseaba llegar a tiempo.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Se dirigía a su auto después de entregar los dichosos documentos (empezaba a pensar que su abuelo se estaba volviendo paranoico) cuando escuchó el timbre de su móvil, lo sacó de su bolsillo y observó la pantalla, número desconocido:

- ¿Si?

- Shinji, habla Kira.

- ¡!... ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- ¿En dónde está Hiyori?

- ¡No te importa!

- ¡Maldita sea, Shinji, esto es grave! Alguien robó mi móvil y creo que ella está en peligro ¿Está contigo?

- … - Tragó saliva – Estoy en Geyeum, ella no vino conmigo.

- ¡Y qué estás esperando, ve a buscarla!

Dejó caer su móvil y subió a su auto a toda prisa, lo que sea que estaba por suceder no era nada bueno.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Volvió a marcar por enésima vez, pero seguía sonando ocupado. Decidió acercarse a la mesa en donde Urahara y Yoruichi tomaban un refrigerio.

- Hola Rose – Saludó Kisuke – Te ves preocupado ¿Sucede algo?

- Urahara-san, ni Shinji ni Hiyori contestan mis llamadas, y llevo como 10 minutos intentando hablar con alguno de ellos.

- Hiyori estaba por aquí, aunque ya se tardó demasiado – Comentó Yoruichi.

- Es cierto, se supone que solo iba a contestar una llamada.

- Hiyori se fue muy apurada y no me dijo que le pasaba, sólo me preguntó por Shinji y se marchó.

- Voy a marcarle – Dijo Urahara con expresión seria buscando su móvil.

Inesperadamente una noticia en la televisión captó su atención:

"_**Estas son las primeras imágenes del accidente ocurrido a la altura de la cuarta salida de la vía rápida, al parecer el conductor perdió el control del vehículo y chocó aparatosamente contra la entrada del túnel, mientras los bomberos luchan por controlar el fuego producto de la explosión posterior al choque, los paramédicos esperan alertas por si hay algún sobreviviente"**_

La cafetería se quedó repentinamente en silencio, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, hasta que Urahara pronunció débilmente: "Esa es mi camioneta…"

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Oprimió los puños con fuerza y apagó el televisor, del mismo modo en que había desaparecido, su móvil había sido encontrado en la mesa del comedor, pero él sabía que alguien lo había tomado, estaba seguro, y lo peor de todo era el mensaje que fue enviado a todos, un mensaje que indicaba que encendieran sus televisores en el canal local, adornado con la frase "Faltan 12"… Golpeó la pared con fuerza. Estaba molesto por no haber previsto algo así, claro que era díficil considerando que al sospechar que alguien estaba filtrando información Aizen empezó a reunirse con cada uno por separado… pero lo que acababa de suceder no era justo. Respiró hondo y decidió que no dejaría que las cosas terminaran allí, marcó un número:

- ¿Si?

- Kaien, he cambiado de opinión, voy a ayudarte.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**¿A QUE LAS COSAS SE PONEN FEAS? Bueno, no para todos, nos leemos en 7 días,**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**PD: ¿Debería partir el siguiente capítulo en dos? Es el más largo del fic.**

**O_o**


	50. La onceava claúsula

_Hospital __de Aberdeen, Inglaterra, 14 años atrás_

_- No es un niño… es… es un monstruo._

_- No exageres por favor, solo es un niño._

_- Ah si, entonces encárgate tú de darle de comer la próxima vez._

_- Shhh, no hables tan fuerte – Acercá__ndose a una puerta y cerrándola – Alguien podría oírte._

_Dos enfermeras discutían __dentro del ambiente en que se reunían para descansar cuando terminaban sus labores. Por un pasillo, una pequeña niña arrastraba con sigilo el dispositivo en el que colgaba una bolsa de suero para caminar… era tan aburrido aquel hospital, siempre tal silencioso, y en su lado del pabellón casi nunca habían niños, por eso ella iba a ver a quien le ocasionaba tantos disgustos a las enfermeras. Avanzó con algunas dificultades hasta llegar a la habitación más alejada, al final del corredor y abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba en penumbras._

_- Largo __– Dijo en tono impositivo un niño que le daba la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana._

_- Ho-la – Dijo la niña, con algo de dificultad__, pero mirándolo fijamente._

_El niño la miró de reojo, él suponía que era alguna de las pesadas enfermeras que solo le obligaban a tomar asquerosas medicinas y a comer, así que el reconocer una voz infantil captó su atención, pero solo por un momento._

_- __Véte, niño._

_- No… ssso-y… ni-ia __– Se apresuró a responder ella, acercándose más a él._

_El__ niño suspiró._

_- Tienes problemas para hablar ¿Verdad? – __La niña sintió con la cabeza – Pero seguro te pondrás bien pronto y harás una vida norm… _

_Fue interrumpido por el brazo de la niña dando golpecitos sobre su hombro, mientras ella negaba insistentemente con la cabeza. _

_- Se-is mmm-me-s__s._

_- ¡Qué! ¿Estas tratando de decirme que llevas seis meses aquí? – Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa – Estas loca… ¿Por qué te estas riendo?_

_- Yo – Sentándose al lado del niño con algo de dificultad – ya… no… sola._

_El niño se volvió por completo hacia ella y solo entonces ella se dio cuenta que tenía un vendaje que cubría totalmente uno de sus ojos, movida por la curiosidad intentó tocar pero él volvió a darle la espalda._

_- Mejor vete._

_- __N-nell… mz-i… nozm-brze._

_- No me interesa – mientras se recorría hasta el otro lado de la cama._

_Dos pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaron por los ojos de la pequeña Nell, normalmente le simpatizaba a los demás hasta que… respiró hondo para darse valor, levantó sus manos hasta la altura de su frente quitando de en medio todos los mechones de cabello:_

_- __Miz-ra… miz-ra-mze._

_El niño percibió angustia en la voz de la niña, y al darse vuelta vio una enorme cicatriz en forma de cruz sobre la frente de Nell._

_- A ti también te tratan mal… - No tuvo necesidad de esperar respuesta, la niña bajó sus manos hasta la altura de sus ojos para enjuagarse las lágrimas – Nnoitra._

_Nell esnifó un par de veces y luego volvió a sonreír, Nnoitra la estaba mirando y casi podía asegurar que lo vio sonreír a él también. Entonces volvió a centrar su mirada en el vendaje sobre el ojo de Nnoitra y él lo notó._

_- Es mi ojo… ya, no está – Dijo con amargura el niño._

_- ¿Duez-le?_

_- Si, duele mucho, Nell._

* * *

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS****: DREAMS**

**47. LA ONCEAVA CLAÚSULA ****(I parte)**

"_No hay recuerdo que el tiempo no borre ni pena que la muerte no acabe"._

_Dedicado a Tsuki-chan (no quería que te desvelaras… en serio)_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hiyori", susurró nuevamente, mientras se dejaba caer en una banca frente a la sala de operaciones de un hospital… los últimos acontecimientos se repetían en su mente una y otra vez… parecían una pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, ella estaba muy lastimada y solo le quedaba esperar un milagro.

- ¡Shinji! – Se acercó alguien con mucha prisa.

- Ichigo… - respondió él sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – Esperó algunos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta, aunque por el semblante de Shinji era más que obvio.

- ¿Los demás? – Preguntó Shinji en voz baja, como tratando de desviar la conversación.

- Están de camino, pude llegar antes porque me vine en la motocicleta.

- Ah.

Ese se convirtió en un momento incómodo para Ichigo, Shinji era su amigo, pero por más que lo intentaba no encontraba las palabras indicadas.

- Voy a declinar.

- ¿? – Ichigo se quedó desconcertado, era como si la persona con la que hablaba no fuera Shinji – No puedes hacerlo… Eso es lo que ellos quieren que hagas.

- Lo haré.

- ¡No! Sería como…

- ¡Ya dije que lo haré! Tú no entiendes ¿Verdad? La persona más importante de mi vida se está muriendo y tú quieres que siga con ese estúpido "juego"… Demonios, ¿Qué harías tú si fuera Rukia quien estuviera a punto de morir?

- No, lo sé.

- Entonces no intentes darme consejos, Ichigo.

- Ichigo solo trata de animarte, Shinji – Comentó Urahara, que acababa de llegar – Creo que tengo una idea sobre lo que Aizen quería que sucediera, y soy culpable por lo que sucedió.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Urahara? – Se apresuró a preguntar Shinji.

- De que Aizen esperaba terminar conmigo en ese accidente. – Observó las miradas de confusión que mostraban Shinji e Ichigo – Verán, cualquiera supondría que al estar en riesgo la vida de Shinji, Hiyori vendría a mi a pedir ayuda y de ninguna manera yo me negaría a ayudar a mi propia hija, y con un poco de suerte, Yoruichi se ofrecería a acompañarnos, pero ellos ignoraron dos cosas, PRIMERO, que yo podría olvidar mis llaves en el salón de juntas, como ocurrió hoy, algo que lamento mucho haber hecho… y SEGUNDO, que Hiyori sabe conducir, porque no tiene licencia y muy rara vez lo hace.

- Jamás debí enseñarle a conducir – Se lamentó Shinji.

- No es momento de lamentaciones, todos sabíamos que algo así podía suceder después de lo que ocurrió en la boda de Ukitake.

- Disculpen, ¿Son familiares de la señorita Sarugaki? – Se acercaron a ellos dos oficiales de policía.

- Soy su esposo, Hi… Yamamoto Shinji.

- Mucho gusto, soy el oficial Iba Tetsuzaemon y él es el oficial Hisagi Shuuhei, estamos reuniendo información sobre el accidente de su esposa.

- Por ahora no tenemos nada que declarar – Intervino Urahara – Pero si nos enteramos de algo les avisaremos, oficiales.

- Esperamos que sea así, el capitán Komamura está bastante preocupado por ciertos rumores que hablan de un atentado en una fiesta días atrás y ahora esto.

- Parece que su capitán está recibiendo información equivocada.

- Si usted lo dice, compermiso.

- Propio.

Cuando los policías estuvieron a cierta distancia.

- Urahara-san, ¿No sería mejor pedir la ayuda de la policía?

- No, Kurosaki-kun, justo ahora no podemos confiar en nadie.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Daba ligeros golpeteos con los dedos sobre la superficie de cristal de su escritorio mientras oía lo que alguien le decía por teléfono:

_¿Está seguro?... si entiendo, con que la policía… bien, adiós._

Colgó de mala manera y luego de beber un sorbo de una copa la arrojó contra una pared… el plan falló y eso era inconcebible, se supone que se habían superado todas las posibilidades y el plan tendría éxito, pero Urahara Kisuke seguía vivo… unos golpes a la puerta lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante.

- Aizen-nim, llevaremos a Hinamori-shi a la clínica como ordenó.

- ¿Quiénes irán?

- Harribel y yo – Algo extrañado – Como acordamos hace unos días.

- No, Starrk, hay un pequeño cambio de planes, y tu estás en ellos, que Harribel vaya sola.

- Pero…

- Si tanto te preocupa dile a otro que la acompañe, pero necesito hablar contigo, tienes 5 minutos.

- … - Algo parecía ir mal, Aizen se veía enojado – Como ordene.

- No tardes.

En el momento en que Starrk salía de la oficina Gin hacía su ingreso.

- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? –Tomando asiento en uno de los muebles – Vaya, parece que se te rompió una copa.

- Tenemos un soplón – Abriendo sus cajones buscando algo.

- ¿Cómo? No habías solucionado eso ya, Aizen-nim.

- No estoy para tus sarcasmos, Gin… Urahara Kisuke sigue vivo – Sacando una libreta.

- Pero alguien debió estar conduciendo la camioneta…

- Solo estaba la tonta hija de él, y aún sigue viva – Leyendo cuidadosamente un sobre que estaba oculto entre las hojas de la libreta.

- Pero eso puede arreglarse ¿No?

- No por el momento, la policía ha empezado a meter sus narices y sabes bien que eso no nos conviene.

- Huh… parece que vamos a tener problemas.

- Tal vez si y tal vez no.

- Bueno, yo solo vine a traerte información "interesante" – Poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escritorio de Aizen – Encontré esto entre las cosas de uno de los muchachos – Acercándolo una fotografía que sacó de uno de los bolsillo de su saco – Por obvias razones creí que era una foto de Rangiku, pero no.

- Vaya, a si que alguien tenía un secreto, y vaya que parece oportuno… y hablando de Rangiku, ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

- No, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

- Que lástima, era una mujer muy bella.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Subió al auto y permaneció todo el camino en silencio. En momentos como ese no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar… si el bebé no era de Aizen, se lo arrancarían… antes de que pudiera aclarar su mente ya habían llegado. El doctor hizo las típicas preguntas y luego procedió al examen físico, le recalcó que no había ganada nada de peso e incluso se veía demasiado delgada y eso podía ser peligroso para el bebé, luego le pidió a una obstetra que la preparara para la ecografía… por primera vez pudo ver, en medio de tanta desdicha, algo que la hizo sonreír de felicidad: la pequeña silueta de su bebé y escuchar los latidos de su frágil corazón… tan pequeño, frágil e indefenso…

- Bien, que vaya a cambiarse.

- Disculpen, ¿Mi bebé está bien?

- Si señorita, no se preocupe, ahora vaya a cambiarse.

Mientras se dirigía al cambiador los oyó susurrar… tuvo un mal presentimiento, grande fue sus sorpresa al abrir la puerta del cambiador y encontrar a Kira adentro.

- Ki…

- Shhh – Haciéndola entrar de un tirón y cerrando la puerta – Voy a sacarte de aquí – susurró en voz baja.

- Pero… es peligroso – Respondió ella en voz baja.

- No hay tiempo, ponte el abrigo y los zapatos, tenemos que irnos ya.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres salvar a tu bebé o no? – Le dijo mientras le sujetaba por los hombros.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, Kira la soltó y luego de vestirse mientras Kira vigilaba la puerta, salieron con sigilo hacia otra puerta que se hallaba oculta tras un gran estante, y llegaron a un largo pasillo con muchas puertas.

- Camina de largo, estamos en el corredor que utiliza el personal de la clínica para eludir a los pacientes y abastecerse de insumos. Actúa con naturalidad, mi auto está en el estacionamiento.

Intentó responderle a Kira pero no podía… estaba entre nerviosa y asustada, tanto que casi podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón… ¿En verdad escaparían o era solo una ilusión?... sus temores aumentaron cuando abrieron la puerta al final del pasillo y llegaron a la recepción, Kira se percató y le tomó de un brazo, para darle confianza.

- Disculpe, ¿La señorita está bien? Se ve algo pálida – Preguntó una enfermera que se acercó a ellos.

- Si, todo esta bien – Respondió Kira con naturalidad y mostrando una gran sonrisa – Acabamos de enterarnos que vamos a ser padres.

- Oh, ya veo, felicitaciones, y Ud no se preocupe – Dirigiéndose a Hinamori – Todo saldrá bien.

- G-gracias.

La enfermera se alejó y continuaron su camino, llegaron al estacionamiento, subieron al auto de Kira y partieron.

A unos metros, en el consultorio del ginecólogo.

- ¿Señorita Hinamori? – Abriendo la puerta del cambiador y notando que estaba vacío - ¡Doctor!

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, no le importaba que Tatsuki la regañara por salirse otra vez y menos que Ishida les hubiera advertido que tuvieran cuidado y no salieran solas… nada le importaba porque volvería a verlo. Con ilusión en la mirada revisó el mensaje que recibiera 30 minutos atrás mientras esperaba en un callejón a un lado de cierto bar… y sonrió al recordar las circunstancias en que ambos se conocieron. Fue entonces cuando oyó una voz que no era la de él:

- Parece que llegué tarde, Orihime-shi.

Los ojos de Inoue se hicieron grandes de la sorpresa, y la invadió una extraña y desagradable sensación, aquel no era Ulquiorra, era… era…

- Usted es…

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¿A dónde me llevas, Kira? – Preguntó Hinamori después de unos 30 minutos, cuando ya estaban bastante lejos de la clínica.

- Vamos a Yong-san, a la estación de Itaewon.

Por un momento, la idea de partir hacia Incheon cruzó por su mente, pero no, si iba a casa seguramente alguno de los miembros del personal de servicio le avisaría a sus padres y ellos estarían en peligro… de ahora en adelante estaría sola.

- Llegamos, sígueme – Le dijo Kira luego de estacionar el auto y bajar.

Hinamori bajó del auto también, y respiró hondo, se sentía… libre. Oyó que Kira la llamaba y se apresuró, bajaron las escaleras hasta el interior de la estación. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de personas que caminaba algunas a prisa, otras conversando animadamente, y en medio de las personas distinguió una figura familiar.

- Toushiro…

Él también la vio y prácticamente corriendo se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Me alegra que estés bien, Momo – Le dijo mientras besaba con ternura su frente.

- P-pero cómo…

- Kaien, fue él quien me dijo que viniera aquí a esperarte – Dirigiéndose a Kira – Gracias.

- No lo hice por ayudarte, Aizen lastimó a alguien muy importante para mí, y yo solo quería devolverle el "favor" – Haciendo un venia con la cabeza como señal de despedida – Denle las gracias a Kaien.

Kira se perdió entre la multitud. Hinamori levantó la mirada hacia Toushiro:

- Sabes que corres peligro si te quedas conmigo ¿Verdad? – Sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

Toushiro asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero no me importa, mi lugar es contigo, ahora y siempre, Momo.

Y entonces le robó un beso.

- No Toushiro, no debemos, yo… yo estoy…

- Shhh, no hablemos de eso ¿Quieres? – Liberándola del abrazo y sujetando una de sus manos – Vamos a la estación diez, tomaremos el metro a Ulsan, y nos quedaremos allá hasta que todo esto pase, por favor, confía en mí.

Ella lo contempló y en ese momento, Toushiro le pareció muy seguro de lo que hacía, y le sonrió.

- Sí, confío en ti, Touhiro.

Kira acababa de llegar a su auto, sabía que la fuga de Hinamori disgustaría mucho a Aizen, pero no le parecía suficiente, por eso, decidió hacer una llamada:

- ¿Qué desea, Kira-nim? – Con un tono seco y de desgano.

- Tu y Harribel dejen de buscar, ahora Hinamori está muy lejos de su alcance.

- ¡Qué! Te atreviste a traicionar a Aizen-eorobun, Kira.

- Fue él quien me traicionó primero y por cierto, debes ir a Myeongdong lo antes posible, o le hará daño a tu "chica".

Antes que su interlocutor respondiera, colgó, _"Por lo menos ahora tendrá dos razones más para estar molesto"_, pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y empezaba a conducir.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Usted es…

- Aizen Sousuke – extendiendo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla – No tienes porqué estar asustada, Inoue Orihime.

- ¿Por qué está Ud. aquí? – Intentando ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Acaso no lo imaginas? A estas alturas estoy seguro que ya sabes quien soy, porque yo se muy bien quien eres y vengo a ofrecerte un trato – Deslizando la mano con la que le acariciaba la mejilla hacia el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Qué… es lo que quiere…

- Algo muy simple – Bajando la voz de forma que solo ella pueda escucharlo - Quiero que vengas conmigo para que llames a un par de personas y les des un mensaje de mi parte, si lo haces bien te dejaré salvar a uno de tus "amigos".

Inoue estaba aterrada, aquel individuo era más atemorizante de lo que había imaginado, pero aún existía algo que necesitaba saber antes de responder a esa terrible proposición.

- ¿Cómo fue que pudo contactar conmigo?

- ¿Realmente deseas saberlo?... Creí que a estas alturas ya lo habrías adivinado.

- N-no… Ulquiorra no pudo…

- Y qué si lo hubiera hecho... después de todo él obedece todo lo que le ordeno.

- …

- Vámonos.

- ¡No! No confío en Ud. – Dijo reuniendo el valor que le quedaba para retirar la mano de Aizen de su rostro - ¡Aléjese de mi!

- Entonces prefieres que todos desaparezcan, lástima.

Eso bastó para sembrar la duda en la mente de Inoue… _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

- ¡Aléjate de ella, Aizen! – Se oyó una voz detrás de Aizen.

- Ishida-kun… - Susurró Inoue.

- Asi que un Ishida – Dijo Aizen en tono burlón, dándose media vuelta – Estoy sorprendido.

- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!... Inoue, sal de aquí.

- Ella no se irá si sabe lo que el conviene, ¿No es así Orihime? – Lanzándole una mirada de reojo.

- …

- ¡Inoue, te dije que te vayas! – Insistió Ishida.

- Cállate – Dijo Aizen al mismo tiempo que apretaba la garganta de Ishida con una de sus manos – Empiezas a molestarme, por si no lo has notado puedo acabar contigo aquí mismo.

- ¡Basta! – Gritó Inoue al ver a Ishida luchando por liberarse sin mucho éxito.

- Si lo dejo ir él será la única persona que podrás salvar, Orihime, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Inoue se quedó sin palabras… aquel individuo hablaba en serio… tenía que aceptar el injusto trato o Ishida moriría… pero… y que pasaba con los demás, acaso, ¿Todos iban a morir?

- I-no-u-e – Pronunció Ishida mientras seguía luchando por liberarse – Hu-ye…

- Y-yo…

- ¡Suficiente! – Dijo en forma enérgica un joven mientras con un golpe preciso a la atura del antebrazo obligaba a Aizen a soltar a Ishida – Esto no fue lo que acordamos, Aizen-eorobun.

- Hazte a un lado – Respondió Aizen muy disgustado – Tendrás que explicarme como es que estás aquí si yo te encomendé otra función.

- La "presa" escapó, Harribel se quedó buscándola, yo decidí venir a avisarle, Aizen-eorobun… Por cierto, Kira-nim le envía saludos.

Aizen parpadeó un par de veces, respiró hondo y finalmente habló:

- Parece que ya sabemos quien era el "soplón"… habrá un cambio de planes – Caminado un par de pasos hacia un lado – Puedes quedarte con ella si quieres, ya no la necesito, y tú – Mirando a Ishida que aún se encontraba recuperando el aliento – solo has conseguido prolongar tu vida por unas horas más.

Aizen salió del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ulquiorra… - Susurró Inoue entre sollozos antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo - ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Es mejor que no lo sepas – Correspondiendo el abrazo – Es peligroso.

- Inoue… - Tratando de actuar con naturalidad.

- Ishida-kun… ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Inoue mientras trataba de secar sus propias lágrimas con una mano – Estaba preocupada.

- Lo sé, yo también estaba preocupado cuando Tatsuki me dijo que habías salido – Intercambiando miradas con Ulquiorra - ¿Puedes llevarla a casa?

Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza. Inoue sonrió.

- Pero ¿No vienes con nosotros, Ishida-kun?

- No, aún tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego.

Ishida se sentía… molesto… humillado… frustrado… en su intento por alejarse se internó en las galerías del centro comercial de Myeongdong, sabía que era peligroso pero en esos momentos pensaba que hubiera sido mejor ser asesinado por Aizen. Vagando de un lado a otro, con la mirada perdida, y el corazón destrozado.

- ¡HOLA!

- ¡! – Reconociendo a la persona que se asomaba detrás de un maniquí – Senna.

- HUH… ¿Qué es eso de "Senna"? – Haciendo una mueca graciosa al pronunciar la parte de su nombre para luego tomar actitud pensativa – Creí que te había dado un buen susto… mmm… ¿Qué salió mal?

- Disculpa, pero no estoy de humor para tus tontas bromas – Tratando de alejarse.

- Espera… - Sujetando uno de sus brazos - ¿Qué te ocurrió? Acaso… es Inoue.

- Ella está bien, con su novio… no sé porque, pero la amo a pesar de todo… yo… - Se detuvo al sentir que Senna lo soltaba y casi podía jurar que la oyó sollozar.

- ¡Idiota!

Eso fue lo último que Senna le dijo antes de salir corriendo tropezando con varias personas.

"_Uryuu… eres tan… tan… idiota"_, se decía a sí misma, mientras observaba las luces encenderse desde el último nivel de la galería 3 de Myeongdong.

- ¿Senna? Al fin te encuentro, estaba preocupada, ¿Y tú amigo?

- ¡Nell-san! – Y finalmente estalló en llanto, abrazando a la única persona en la que sentía que podía confiar.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta.

- Opino lo mismo, pero ya no podemos echarnos para atrás, por cierto, no se supone que debieron volver de esa clínica hace horas.

- Oh… ya entiendo, estás preocupado por Ulquiorra, quién lo diría, Grimmjow enamor…

- ¡Cállate idiota o te rompo la cara! – Golpeando la mesa con los puños al ponerse de pie.

- Yo… - Haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar la risa – Solo bromeaba… pero… hubiera visto la cara que pusiste… ja ja ja ja ja

- Szayel te voy a…

La puerta se abrió y Nnoitra entró en la habitación que utilizaban para distraerse, con frigobar, TV, etc.

- Oye Szayel, ¿Lo que uno sueña se puede hacer realidad? – Con expresión dubitativa.

- Hablas de… - Buscando las palabras adecuadas pues era muy extraño ver a Noitra tan "racional" – Los sueños que uno tiene cuando duerme ¿Verdad?

- Si.

- Lo siento, soy científico y no creo en esas cosas.

- Ya veo – Mostrando claramente preocupación en su rostro.

Breve silencio.

- ¡Oigan… qué rayos pasa aquí! – soltó Grimmjow tratando de romper el tenso silencio.

- Tousen-nim acaba de informarme que Izuru traicionó a Aizen.

- ¡!

- Por lo menos ahora sabemos quien era el soplón – Comentó Szayel mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello que acababa de deslizarse hacia su cara.

- Ulquiorra también lo hizo.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – Se apresuró a decir Grimmjow – Él era el más leal a Aizen.

- Aizen lo traicionó primero, al igual que hizo con Izuru…

- Ya es tarde para salirnos de esto – Interrumpió Szayel con frivolidad – Y entiendo tu preocupación Noitra, pero todos sabíamos a que nos arriesgábamos al formar parte de esto. Es hora de ir a descansar, mañana será un largo día.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**HORA FELIZ….**

**Tsukishirohime-chan** (He cometido un crimen y lo sé… pero no podía poner todo el capítulo completo… es… kilométrico XD gracias por contestas mis PM :) Disculpa por hacerte desvelar…

**Ruki-Hisa-chan** (Oh, un review con un capi de retraso, jo jo jo, Reflexiones II no es un cap corto, es solo que había cosas que todavía no podía publicar, y ahora me dio pereza XD… gracias por la review :)

**Naoko Tendo** (Ahhh… pues si medio que enredé todo, pero lo desenredo en la segunda parte de la "onceava claúsula", suerte con tu nueva faceta de escritora ;)

**Sasume Himura** (Si el capitulo anterior parecía teledrama que dirás de éste… que es un western XD… puedes quedarte con Renji si quieres, es todo tuyo :)

**Yoxxa** (Gracias por los ánimos y lo de "peculiar fic" no sé porque pero me gusto XD)

**Sakura Selene **(A mi me postergaron un examen, luego me dieron vacaciones y me desbandé XD… si, lo sé, soy una desconsiderada por no actualizar… depressed… En cuanto a tu pregunta ¿Cómo le hicieron para que Hiyori se accidentara? Digamos que le vaciaron los frenos o algo así… ¿Embiología?... era tan aburrida en la primera parte… más si es de Lagman XD, abrazos :)

**Kia** (Gracias por leer el fic a pesar de estar tan ocupada, y tienes razón, en la mayoria de fics Senna es como la "otra"… ¿IchiRuki? Ups… no alcanzó en este capi, te lo debo :)

**Bloody Shooter** (Kaien es… léelo por ti misma XD… lo de Uryuu será cosa de tiempo creo yo… es todo un halago que digas que manejo de forma aceptable el tema de las parejas… GRACIAS… el cap que iba a ser el primer final es uno donde Ichi y Rukia hablan de lo que pasó años atrás, ahora no recuerdo en que número lo puse… :)

**LizZetTho0 Uchiha** (¿Matar? Yo no mato, son los personajes los que se mataran entre si… ups… eso sonó dramático… yo hablando de si Hiyori muere o no y plaf, pasa en el manga… te digo que me entró depresión por eso… lo mío es hipotético, lo de Kubo es en serio, no por nada es el creador de Bleach… nehhh Aizen no muere… ni en el manga XD)

**Uchiha Katze** (ejem… ¿Me parece o tus reviews siempre tienen menos de 10 palabras?... supongo que lo haces para que no me desanime, ARIGATOU :)

**Argin Heart** (Oh si… SA es uno de los mejores de todos los tiempos XD… en el manga acaba ma´s completa y se suponía que éste año sacaban la película… pero el estudio se durmió en sus laureles... neh… en su nuevo anime, eso pasó hasta con Gundam… buuu… En cuanto a las parejas, me di cuenta que hay como diez o más en este fic… ¡Qué loco XD! Cuidate mucho y ahí nos leeremos algún día : )

**Haruhi Yuko** (Escribiste: "Que Hiyori se encuentre bien, no la mates" deberías enviárselo a Kubo-malo-sama… fue horrible lo que hizo en el manga y encima lo deja ahí… Lo de Bya y Soi queda pendiente para la segunda parte de este capitulo… gome… ¿IchiRuki? Te lo debo también… ji ji ji)

**Lu Hatake** (Oh si, siempre hay laguien que cree que sacrificándose puede arreglar las cosas… ejem… ejem… bueno, ya sabes que pasó con Shiro y Momo, y hablanod de bebés, ¿Te has dado cuenta que en este fic hay tres mujere embarazadas? Si, Yoruichi (4 mese aprox), Mashiro (2 a 3 meses) y Hinamori (7 semanas aprox) y si, soy tan loca que llevo la cuenta XD… a mi tambien me encanta mojarme en la lluvia estan… tan refrescante… liberador… a estas alturas ya debes estar mejor :) ¿Relación entre Starrk y Lilinette? Bueno, al principio iba a poner a Lilinette como sobrina de Stara, si ahora tuviera que ponerla, sería su hermanita menor, supongo)

**Ale Kuchiki –zr** (OK… te envío a Ichi para que lo consueles ¿Por Delivery o por Serpost? Ja j aja, sorry, es broma, Ichi ya tiene dueña XD y es Rukia :)

**Kazuya Rj** (Apoya la idea "la vida es tan impredecible"… en lo de "tipo destino final" medioo que exageraste XD, read you or see you…)

**Asumo que a éstas alturas se preguntan WTF!!! Esta pasando y si aún no se están preguntando eso, seguro lo estarán la terminar este capítulo… brrr….**

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Jushiro – Entrando en la habitación y encontrándolo sentado leyendo la carta otra vez – Confía en Toushiro, si él dice que estará bien así será.

- ¿Y si fuera una trampa? Después de lo que ocurrió ayer con la hija de Urahara-nim ya no sé que pensar… y luego está que no se suspendieron las reuniones.

- Jushiro, sabes bien porque no podemos interrumpir las negociaciones ahora… - Sentándose a su lado - Te ves pálido, ¿Te sientes bien?

- Solo un poco cansado.

- Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes en casa por hoy, Seinosuke puede tomar notas de lo acordado o enviarte la información por mail.

- No te preocupes Retsu, estoy bien, en serio… además se que también es difícil para ti, no quiero dejarte sola. – Poniéndose de pie – Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

**A unos kilómetros de allí, en la residencia Kurosaki.**

- Mmm- quedándose de pie a un lado del coche.

- Que ocurre viejo, si no salimos ahora llegaremos tarde.

- Creo que olvidé algo – Abriendo su maletín – Si, debí dejarlo en el estudio, regreso en cinco minutos.

- Ishin – Replicó con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual al ver que su padre regresaba a la casa.

- No me tardo, hijo - Le dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

Ishin caminó directo al estudio, no es que hubiera olvidado algo, sino que le pareció ver a alguien entrando a su estudio a través del reflejo de las ventanas del coche, y agradeció que Ichigo no se hubiera dado cuenta. Abrió la puerta del estudio y todo estaba en sepulcral silencio, dudó un segundo antes de dar un paso y fue entonces cuando sintió que algo se apoyaba sobre un lado de su cabeza seguido de un pequeño "click":

- Entra y cierra la puerta por dentro o disparo.

- Lo haré, no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia.

Hizo exactamente lo que el desconocido le dijo, quien en su sano juicio se negaría teniendo un revólver apuntándole a la cabeza.

- Ahora camina hacia esa silla y siéntate.

Ishin caminó hacia la silla que usualmente utilizaban las personas que iban a hablar con él, la que se encontraba frente a su escritorio, solo entonces la persona que le amenazaba se alejó de él unos pasos y se sentó en el asiento principal del escritorio y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio, el desconocido bajó el arma y la colocó sobre el escritorio haciéndola girar despreocupadamente.

- Ejem… ¿No debería intentar sacarme información o algo así? – Preguntó Ishin desconcertado al ver que transcurrieron como cinco minutos.

- Huh… Tal vez, pero solo había pensado mi plan hasta aquí, si tal vez Ud. se hubiera tardado un poco más en venir se me habría ocurrido algo más que hacer – respondió el extraño, sin mucho ánimo.

- Bueno, entonces empecemos por lo más elemental, Ud, ya sabe quien soy pero yo no sé quien es Ud.

El desconocido suspiró.

- ¿Acaso no habla con su hijo? Digo, estuvimos a punto de matarnos en un duelo una vez…

- Shiba Kaien.

- Así es, creí que ya lo sabría, ¿Qué es lo que hacen en sus reuniones?

- Bueno… nos dieron nueva información después del atentado de la fiesta pero me dio algo de pereza revisarla a fondo.

- Ahora entiendo de donde sacó Ichigo lo distraído.

- Hablando de mi hijo, ¿En verdad se pusieron a pelear con katanas de verdad?

- Claro que sí, fue un contienda épica, tal vez habríamos terminado en el hospital si no aparecía el loco de Zaraki.

- Increíble.

- Lo fue… ¿No va a preguntarme porque estoy aquí?

- Pensaba hacerlo justo ahora, estoy asombrado, comparados con nosotros ustedes son solo niños.

- Eso era parte del plan de Aizen.

- ¿Era? Porque hablas en tiempo pasado.

- En lo que a mi respecta, Aizen y sus planes se pueden ir a la porra… se supone que hoy tendría que matarlo, pero no tengo afición por asesinar personas, prefiero los duelos o una buena pelea de kendo – Contemplando un portarretratos con una foto familiar que estaba sobre el escritorio – Linda familia.

- Si, a Ichigo ya lo conoces, la niña de cabellos negros es Karin y la de cabellos claros es su gemela, Yuzu – Con orgullo en la voz.

- ¿Y su esposa? ¿Por qué no sale en esta fotografía?

- Masaki murió hace varios años, fue el amor de mi vida.

Kaien sonrió.

- No debería darme tanta información de su familia, podría usarla en su contra después.

- Lo dudo, me parece que no eres una mala persona, si quisieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho… además… te veo cierto parecido con mi hijo.

- ¿En serio? No lo había notado…

- Kaien, como se llamaba tu madre.

Kaien soltó una breve carcajada.

- Ya sabe de que va todo esto… es más listo de lo que pensé.

Ishin palideció.

- Entonces tú…

- ¡Ishin es tarde! – Se oyó la voz de Ichigo acercándose por el pasillo - ¡Date prisa, dijiste solo cinco minutos!

Entonces Ichigo intentó abrir la puerta, y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada por dentro.

- ¡Ishin! ¿Estás bien? – Dando golpes a la puerta con una mano y tratando de abrir la perilla - ¡Ishin!

- Dile algo rápido – Sugirió Kaien.

- Ehmmm… ¡Tranquilo, hijo! ¡Parece que la cerradura se trabó y no puedo salir!

- Interesante respuesta, jamás se me habría ocurrido. ¿Crees que se la crea?

Ishin levantó los hombros como diciendo: "quién sabe".

- ¡No me jodas! ¡Acabo de oír otra voz! – Golpeando la puerta con mayor insistencia - ¿Quién más está allí?

- Vaya que Ichigo es impaciente.

- Lo sé, he intentado de todo pero no logro hacer que me haga caso, es un rebelde. Será mejor abrir la puerta o la tirará a golpes.

- No, que la tire a golpes si es necesario, no puedo permitir que se vayan ahora, estarán en peligro si lo hacen.

- ¿Y qué pasará con los demás?

- No lo sé, pero no será nada bueno. Mientras permanezcas aquí con tu familia estarán bien.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Bueno, parece que no vendrá nadie más.

- Después de lo que ocurrió ayer era de esperarse que Shinji no viniera, pero Ishin y Maryuri… hasta Urahara está aquí.

- A mi también me parece extraño. Por cierto, ¿Es mi impresión o te ves algo pálido? Ukitake.

- Solo estoy algo cansado eso es todo… Kyoraku, ¿Has sabido algo de tu hija?

- No, y realmente ya no sé ni qué pensar.

Yamamoto hizo su ingreso y las puertas se cerraron.

- Buenos días con todos, nuestro colega Maryuri Kurotsouchi llegará con algo de retraso pues al parecer alguien intentó envenenarlo está mañana, felizmente se percató a tiempo, pero decidió pertinente realizar un búsqueda por toda su casa para asegurarse que todo está bajo control – Hizo una breve pausa – Intentamos comunicarnos con Kurosaki Ishin pero no tuvimos éxito, llamé personalmente a su casa y el mayordomo me dijo que al parecer se encuentra atrapado en su estudio, pero que el propio Ishin le dijo a su hijo que era un problema con la puerta y nada más.

Los presentes se quedaron observando fijamente a Yamamoto, conocían a Ishin y él diría cualquier cosa para no alarmar a sus hijos.

- Bien, comencemos.

- Disculpe, Yamamoto-eorobun, pero dados los recientes acontecimientos no sería mejor suspender la reunión.

- Porque crees eso, Byakuya.

- Porque considero que cambiar el lugar de las reuniones no nos garantiza nada, nuestro oponente tiene amplio conocimiento de nuestros movimientos y reunirnos solo nos hace un blanco fácil.

- Apoyo la moción de Kuchiki-nim – Intervino Urahara – Quedarnos aquí sería un terrible error.

- Urahara, siempre he tomado en cuenta cada una de tus recomendaciones, lo mismo con Kuchiki-nim, pero necesitaba que nos reuniéramos hoy para concretar la última transacción, porque no veo otra solución para terminar con éste problema.

- Pero, acordamos que solo utilizaríamos eso si la sociedad se disolvía – Dijo Ukitake, algo alterado – Si disolvemos la sociedad ahora el sacrificio de nuestras familias habrá sido en vano.

- No hay otra salida.

- ¡Siempre hay otra salida! No puede pretender que dejemos todo solo porque a Ud. no le han afectado en nada los ataques.

- Tranquilízate Jushiro…

- No, Retsu, no puedo tranquilizarme si al final el único beneficiado en todo es Yamamoto, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

- Cuando entramos en esto sabíamos que algo así podía ocurrir, y en algún momento todos hemos sido beneficiados, Ukitake-nim – Comentó Zaraki en tono desafiante – ¿O es que nadie te lo dijo?

- No es eso a lo que me refiero, mi sobrino ha desaparecido, y si disolvemos la sociedad ahora tal vez no lo vuelva a ver, y lo mismo con la hija de Kyoraku, e incluso con el nieto de Yamamoto-eorobun, pero al parecer no le importa.

- ¡Basta de sentimentalismos, Jushiro! – Respondió de forma enérgica Yamamoto – Precisamente deseo disolver la sociedad para evitar que alguien más sea lastimado, ayer finalmente contacté con la policía y…

- ¡Y crees que ellos harán algo!

- Oye Jushiro creo que te estás pasando… - Trató de tranquilizarlo Kyoraku.

- … - Intentó decir algo pero percibió una sensación urente en el centro del pecho… eso no era nada bueno – No estoy de acuerdo.

Supo que sucedería en cualquier momento y optó por intentar salir antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las arcadas llegaron antes de que pudiera salir. En poco tiempo se encontró rodeado de varias personas, y todo se volvió oscuro.

- Está muy mal, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, Yama-ji.

- Unohana y Kyoraku encárguense de llevarlo al hospital, sus asistentes deben quedarse para concluir con la disolución de la sociedad.

En el preciso momento en que se disponían a salir, las computadoras dejaron de funcionar…

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Calma, Nanao, solo es un corte en el fluido eléctrico, ocurre a menudo en invierno.

- Kyoraku, no quiero quedarme, me iré con ustedes.

- ¡Las señales de los móviles no funcionan! – Alertó Yoruichi – Será mejor que todos salgamos de aquí.

- Las líneas telefónicas también han sido cortadas – Añadió Soifon mientras levantaba los auriculares de los teléfonos ubicados en cada escritorio.

Al fax del escritorio de Yamamoto llegó un mensaje. Su asistente Sasakibe se lo alcanzó muy alarmado mientras los demás discutían en quienes formarían el grupo que bajaría primero y trataría de encender las luces.

- Todos deben abandonar el edificio – Las miradas se centraron en Yamamoto – Al parecer se han colocado varios dispositivos explosivos en algunos niveles.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, si eso era cierto, estaban perdidos.

- Hasta que al fin algo de acción – Zaraki avanzó hacia el frente con Ikakku – Nos adelantaremos por las escaleras para asegurarnos que no hayan sorpresas. Túrnense para llevar al enfermo, son diez pisos de aquí al primer nivel.

- Yo iré con ustedes.

- Espera Soifon…

- Urahara-san, cuide de Yoruichi-sama por favor.

- Yo también iré – Dijo Byakuya poniéndose de pie – Renji, eres libre de decidir que hacer.

- Iré con ustedes.

- Bueno, algunos refuerzos no están de más, vámonos – Fue lo último que dijo Zaraki antes de marcharse.

El primer grupo descendió rápidamente, sin encontrar mayores obstáculos en el camino, el segundo grupo iba más lento a causa del traslado de Ukitake. Cuando llegaron al quinto piso se oyó claramente una explosión en algún piso superior y empezaron a ir más rápido… parecía una pesadilla y cuando llegaron al nivel inferior, las cosas empeoraron, en el estacionamiento un grupo de francotiradores los esperaban.

Yamamoto bajaba último y se separó del grupo un nivel antes. Caminó directamente hacia una especie de recepción y tras un cuadro abrió una pequeña caja fuerte.

- Siempre supe que tu ambición era más importante que tus amigos, Yamamoto. Imaginé que vendrías aquí, a éste lugar.

- Tu rencor hacia mi es tan grande que te ciega completamente, Sousuke… no vine aquí por lo que crees.

- No intentes engañarme, en ésa caja fuerte tienes documentos importantes de tus empresas, sabía que si te acorralaba terminarías por guiarme hasta aquí… si, es lo que piensas, te he estado siguiendo desde que entraste esta mañana.

- Entonces has mejorado, pero no lo suficiente. ¿Crees que sería lo suficientemente estúpido para dejar mis documentos en algún lugar que tú conocieras?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ve por ti mismo – Haciéndose a un lado y mostrando una caja fuerte vacía – Lo único que guardé en esta caja fue esto – Levantando un sobre en una mano – Es la última carta que escribió tu padre.

Yamamoto le ofreció la carta a Aizen y luego de algunos segundos finalmente la recogió y la leyó, con cada línea que leía se hacía más severa la expresión de su rostro.

- ¡Esto es mentira! – Rompiendo la carta en pedazos – ¡Es falsa!

- No lo es, tú eres el que ha vivido engañado y empecinado con una absurda venganza durante todo este tiempo, y has arrastrado a muchos inocentes por eso, reconoce tu error y has que todo esto termine o…

- ¿O qué? Todos los que te seguían serán aniquilados, al final yo me quedaré con todo.

- La policía está en camino – Caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida - Es una lástima que alguien tan brillante como tú termine de ésta manera.

- No Yamamoto, esto aún no ha terminado – Sacando un arma de su bolsillo y quitándole el seguro.

- Esto terminó mucho antes de que empezaras – Dándose la vuelta para mirarlo – Aún si me matas ahora no conseguirás nada, el 90 por ciento de mis propiedades y empresas ya no me pertenecen y si te hubieras tardado un poco en aparecer, los demás me las habrían devuelto, pero eres tan impaciente.

- Bien – Bajando el arma – Un estrategia digna de esperarse de un gran empresario como tú, sin embargo, también me preparé para algo así, ganaste la primera batalla, pero yo me fortaleceré con los resultados. Cuando los que están allá abajo se maten entre ellos todos sus bienes pasarán a mis manos, porque he interpuesto un OPA hostil.

- No resultará, porque incluso entre tus "aliados" tenías infiltrados y todos trabajaban para mí… y no hablo solo de mi nieto Izuru.

- Deja de decir tonterías – Se oyen a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía – Llegaron tus invitados, ve a recibirlos.

Aizen salió con destino a la salida de emergencia y Yamamoto se apresuró a bajar al estacionamiento, donde desde un rato ya no se escuchaba nada.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Cuando el grupo que trasladaba a Ukitake llegó a la puerta, Renji les gritó que se quedaran allí, se podía percibir claramente el estruendo de los disparos y luego todo ocurrió muy rápido… aprovechando la confusión, Urahara se escabulló hasta el coche de Kyoraku, la idea era acercarlo lo más posible a las escaleras para sacar a Ukitake, pero alguien aprovechó el descuido de Urahara quien dejó la puerta abierta y apuntó directamente a Yoruichi… y soltó el tiro…

Entonces fue como si todo se pusiera en cámara lenta… Soifon gritó el nombre de Yoruichi, Byakuya evitó que alguien le diera a Soifon, y el impacto que se supone que sería para Yoruichi nunca llegó… Nell se interpuso en el camino y recibió la bala directamente en el pecho… quien tiró del gatillo no era más que Noitra que se sorprendió al verla caer… ella no era el blanco… pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada más… porque Zaraki vació su arma sobre él y entonces todo quedó en silencio.

Transcurrieron 30 largos segundos en los que todos trataban de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir y se oyeron las sirenas de la policía acercándose.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Aizen estacionó su auto deportivo y se apresuró a entrar en la casa, tenía que darse prisa. Corrió hasta el estudio donde últimamente se había reunido con cada uno por separado y buscó en una de sus gavetas:

- ¿Buscas esto, Aizen?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato y al levantar su mirada vio a Gin sosteniendo un sobre manila.

- Gin, creí que estabas…

- ¿Qué? ¿Jugando con pistolitas? – Mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas – No, no acostumbro perder mi tiempo en ésas cosas. Por cierto ¿Puedes creer que aproveché que todos estaban fuera para revisar estos contratos? Ya sabes, "Uno siempre debe leer las letras pequeñas".

- Y… ¿Encontraste algo?

- No, nada nuevo, con excepción a un movimiento de OPA hostil contra mi empresa, si a eso te refieres, Aizen – Mirando a Aizen con mucho desprecio.

- Gin, somos socios en esto, solo hice eso por si alguien se atrevía a revisar los contratos, jamás haría nada en tu contra.

- ¿En serio? Entonces dime porqué mandaste asesinar a mi esposa, acaso creíste que me tragaría el cuento que ella había desaparecido… y no intentes engañarme, lo sé todo.

- No sé de que hablas.

- Rangiku no murió, soborné a tus esbirros y te hice creer que la habían asesinado, ella está a salvo, yo la protegí porque ella me contó lo que había descubierto de tus planes la noche en que "saludamos" al Gotei, interrumpiendo la boda de Ukitake. Al principio estaba disgustado por su repentina intromisión, pero cuando me habló de tus sucias jugadas fingí que deseaba que desapareciera para que no sospecharas nada.

- Brillante, me has sorprendido, Gin, ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- No lo imaginas, Aizen.

- Entonces es dinero, bien, puedes quedarte con la mitad de lo que tienes entre manos.

- ¿Y piensas que eso es suficiente?

- Entonces fija tu precio.

- Te equivocas, el precio que pido no es dinero, quiero que pagues por lo que has hecho… ya sé que fuiste tú quien cambió las medicinas de Hisana, ella no debió morir, fuiste tú, solo querías que odiara a los Kuchiki para que te ayudara con tus planes, a pesar que te dije que intentaría rehacer mi vida con Rangiku.

Aizen sonrió.

- ¿Y qué si lo hice? Tú me dijiste varias veces que preferías verla muerta antes que en los brazos de otro, ¿O no fue así? Yo solo cumplí tu sueño… ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme?

- No, no es necesario.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma violenta y Aizen se vio rodeado de policías.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**AHHHH, AL FIN XD… creí que no lo lograría… pequeña aclaraciones:**

**1) En la parte del centro comercial, Senna había estado con Nell cuando vio a Ishida y quiso seguirlo.**

**2) En la parte de la conversación de Aizen y Yamamoto, el "sonido de fondo" eran los balazos que se oían venir desde el estacionamiento subterráneo.**

**3) Creo que debí poner esto primero XD, Nell y Noitra se conocieron desde niños y se hicieron muy amigos por ser diferentes a los demás hasta que llegó algo llamado "pubertad" y Nell dejó de ser la niña "fea" para convertirse en "cisne", lo que motivó que fuera aceptada, algo que no ocurrió con Noitra.**

**4) En la conversación de Ishin con Kaien, si es lo que están pensando (que Ichigo y Kaien son medio hermanos) y recuerden que en la historia Kaien es mayor que Ichigo por dos años, Ishin JAMÁS le sería infiel a Masaki.**

**NEXT…**

**47. La onceava claúsula (II parte)**

**Era inevitable que algunas cosas cambiaran… pero esto…**

**Despedidas y un funeral.**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**PD: Disculpen la demora ONEGAI, responderé cualquier duda por PM así que procuren registrarse si es que... repito, si es que dejan review...  
**

**;)**


	51. La onceava clausula parte II

_Manchester's Institute, 5 años atrás_

_- ¡Es inconcebible! ¡Jeagerjacques, Hiruga! ¡Apenas y regresan de las vacaciones y ya están peleando otra vez! – Gritó el maestro mientras se interponía en medio para separarlos - ¡A detención, ahora mismo!_

_Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas amenazantes y siguieron al maestro de O.B.E. hacia el salón de detención aprovechando las pequeñas distracciones de éste para hacerse muecas o señas ofensivas con las manos. _

_- Bien – Abriendo una puerta y haciéndoles un ademán con la mano para invitarlos a entrar – Se quedarán aquí hasta que sea hora de salida, enviaré a alguien a vigilarlos, __así que no intenten escapar como la última vez._

_El maestro cerró la puerta y Grimmjow se sentó en la última banca del salón, Noitra lo siguió con la mirada (es mejor desconfiar, bueno, eso es lo que pensaba), y luego de quince minutos, cuando estaba seguro que no había peligro, se sentó de lado apoyando los pies en la carpeta de al lado, después de todo les esperaban 3 largas horas en detención._

_Como a los 20 minutos de su detención forzada, las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a un estudiante que cargaba un libro muy grande, que solo hizo una venia con la cabeza caminó al otro extremo del salón para sentarse al lado de una de las ventana y abrir el gran libro… Noitra se inclinó hacia delante, esperando oír o ver al maestro que traía a__l estudiante a detención pero vio con sorpresa que no había nadie… y miro con extrañeza al recién llegado, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se auto-recluiría en detención?_

_Cinco minutos después, las puertas se abrieron una vez más, otro "tipo raro" __(su cabello era… color rosa) hacía su ingreso, esta vez seguido del profesor y un estudiante de último año:_

_- Este año tenemos demasiados estudiantes problemáticos, así que te sugiero que los vigiles bien, en especial a esos dos – Señalando a Grimmjow y Noitra – Escaparon la última vez._

_- Entendido._

_- Los dejo bajo tu supervisión, y gracias por la ayuda__, Stark._

_- No se preocupe, __profesor Morrison, deje todo en mis manos._

_Los pasos del maestro Morrison se hicieron más distantes, y cuando el eco del pasillo no los devolvió más, Grimmjow se puso de pie, y caminó directo a la puerta:_

_- A dónde va – Interponiéndose en su camino, con actitud desafiante – Está castigado hasta la hora de salida._

_- Lo sé, pero pensaba irme a casa, ni loco regreso a clases, nos vemos…_

_En menos de cinco segundos, Grimmjow estaba tumbado en el suelo y Stark le aplicaba una dolorosa llave. Noitra empezó a reír a carcajadas._

_- El profesor Morrison fue muy claro: Nadie puede irse – Soltando a Grimmjow –__ Y para asegurarme, traje esto – Colocando un gran candado en la puerta – Ahora si me disculpan, es hora de mi siesta._

_Ante la mirada atónita de Grimmjow y Noitra (el otro estudiante seguía leyendo y el estudiante de cabello "rosa" escribía algo en un trozo de papel) Stark reunió las carpetas del final del salón y empezó a roncar tan pronto se tendió sobre ellas._

_- Ese tío está loco – Tomando asiento a un lado de Noitra__, bastante malhumorado._

_- __Me agrada desde el momento en que te dejó en ridículo, lástima que no tenía el móvil a la mano, hubiera sido la sensación en el Utube – Respondió Noitra, aún sonriente._

_- ¡Tú! – Poniéndose de pie con un puño en alto._

_- Shhhhh, ¿Pueden dejar su salvajismo para más tarde? Intento escribir una fórmula química – Les interrumpió el joven de cabello rosa._

_Inner Grimmjow: "Me ha llamado salvaje"…_

_- __No tengo por que obedecer tus órdenes, si estás aquí es porque molestaste a algún profesor, Szayel Grantz – le dijo Noitra, mirándolo de reojo._

_- ¿Sabes mi nombre? Eso si que es sorprendente – Replicó Szayel en tono de burla._

_- Tu hermano Ylfordt me ha hablado de ti un par de veces, dijo que eras un "ratón de biblioteca"._

_La expresión burlona de Szayel se desvaneció._

_- Así que un ratón de biblioteca... – Azuzó Grimmjow – ¿Qué hace un ratón de biblioteca aquí? Ah, ya sé, seguro robaste un libro o peor aún, marcaste las hojas con resaltador…_

_Grimmjow y Noitra estallaron en carca__jadas._

_- Alteré los elementos para una reacción en el laboratorio de química y hubo una pequeña explosión, nada grave, solo que al profesor Maryuri no le hizo gracia que fuera su escritorio el que terminara ardiendo en llamas. _

_Ahora era Szayel quien reía._

_- __Creo que este tipo está loco – Le murmuró Grimmjow a Noitra._

_- Ni que lo digas – Le apoyó Noitra._

_- Disculpen, estoy tratando de leer esto._

_La mirada de los tres se centró en el estudiante que se encontraba al lado de una ventana y que hasta ese momento pasaba desapercibido._

_- Sorprendente, el paliducho sabía hablar._

_- Rayos Grimmjow, ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? __– Comentó Noitra algo fastidiado._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Poner esos estúpidos sobrenombres._

_- __Soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana, ¿Entendiste? – Cruzándose de brazos._

_- Eres un…_

_- Que, ¿Quieres pelear, tuert…?_

_Noitra se avalanzó sobre Grimmjow, y le estampó un puño en medio de la cara. Grimmjow le dio una patada a la altura del estómago._

_- Ujum – Ambos revoltosos oyeron a un lado de donde peleaban – Parece que ustedes dos no entienden._

_Y por la__s siguientes dos horas, Noitra y Grimmjow tuvieron que resistir la ira de Stark porque no lo dejaron dormir mientras Szayel llenaba la pizarra con fórmulas que sólo él entendía y el "paliducho" (quien como al cuarto encuentro del grupo en la sala de detención dijo llamarse Ulquiorra) continuaba leyendo su libro... y las razones por las que terminaba en detención continuaron siendo un completo misterio…_

**

* * *

**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS: DREAMS**

**47.****5 LA ONCEAVA CLAÚSULA (II parte)**

"Aquel día tuve un sueño… y ese sueño eras tu_"._

_Con cariño para Mei Fanel, Sakura-chan, IchiRuki fan, Ghost IV y Angerukia (no te hice esperar tanto ¿Oh si?)_

* * *

Dos días después del inesperado desenlace, un grupo de personas entraban silenciosamente en una pequeña capilla. El lugar estaba bellamente decorado, con flores blancas por todos lados, pero aquel silencio, el parpadeo de las velas y el olor a incienso le proporcionaba un aire triste y solitario.

En medio del lugar, dos féretros yacían uno al lado del otro, y poco a poco, las personas se acercaban para orar o susurrar palabras de despedida. En la primera banca, pálida y vacía como un fantasma, alguien se preguntaba una y otra vez: _"¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?"… _Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿_Era de mañana o de tarde?,_ sentía como si todo fuera repentinamente distante y ajeno, y el tiempo seguía su curso… fue entonces cuando alguien se acercó a ella y con tono gentil le dijo: _"Es la hora"._

Poco a poco las personas presentes se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el lugar siguiendo aquella rara procesión a través de los jardines cubiertos de una delgada capa de nieve… aquél lugar debe verse muy lindo en primavera, pero ahora era tan silencioso y prístino que asustaba.

Tenía tanta gente alrededor y aún así se sentía tan sola, primero, lejos de una familia que le era indiferente, luego, despreciada por el ser que amaba y para terminar, acababa de perder a la única amiga que tenía en aquél país. El grupo se detuvo, solo los que trasladaban los féretros avanzaron, instintivamente dio un paso y sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro:

- No tienes que ir, te ves cansada, Senna-chan.

- Estoy bien, Ishin-san.

- Entonces déjame acompañarte.

Ella le agradeció con la mirada, pero negó con la cabeza, sentía que tenía que hacerlo sola aunque desconocía si tendría las fuerzas necesarias.

- Yo iré con ella, regresa a la capilla con los otros, viejo – Intervino Ichigo – Parece que nevará pronto.

Senna entró sin decir nada, Ichigo la siguió en silencio. El resto del grupo regresó a la capilla, a esperar. Ishin decidió quedarse un momento afuera, fumando y de pronto:

- Llegas tarde – botando una bocanada de humo.

- No, he estado observando todo desde aquí – Saliendo de detrás de una columna – Es solo que no tenía ganas de seguir el protocolo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no conoces a Senna-chan… lo cual es una lástima porque ella es realmente todo lo opuesto a como se ve hoy, Kaien.

- Eso parece – Sacando una caja de cigarrillos de uno de sus bolsillos y llevándose uno a la boca – Me parece haberla visto fugazmente en la boda de Ukitake-nim.

- Deja eso – Arrebatándole el cigarro de la boca y tirándolo al piso.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Ishin?

- ¿Como que "por qué"? Eso es malo para la salud, en especial para la descendencia, y creéme, quiero tener muchos nietos – Guiñándole un ojo a Kaien, con cierto aire de complicidad.

- ¿Y qué? Asume que quiero correr el riesgo, viejo – Replicó Kaien en tono de protesta.

Ishin esbozó una sonrisa: Te pareces más a Ichigo cuando actúas así.

- ¿? – Guardando la caja de cigarrillos en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo con cierto fastidio – No me compares con él, ¿Quieres?

- Eso es algo inevitable – lanzando otra bocanada d humo al aire frío - ¿Acaso no sabes que los padres suelen comparar a sus hijos?, no es algo "bueno" pero no podemos evitarlo.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras… y con respecto a tus hijos, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están...

- No son solo "mis hijos" – Sin cambiar de actitud, como si aquello no le tomara por sorpresa – También son tus hermanos.

- Vaya que eres imposible… Ishin Kurosaki, siempre tuve curiosidad por conocerte, pero nada más, he vivido 20 años siendo un "Shiba" y prefiero continuar siéndolo, si no te molesta.

- Lástima – Arrojando la colilla del cigarrillo a medio fumar a la nieve – Realmente me estaba gustando la idea de tener dos hijos varones… a Masaki le hubieras agradado, te pareces más a mí que Ichigo… el tiene un carácter algo rebelde y no tolera mucho mis bromas.

- Si… - Mostrando una media sonrisa – Me dí cuenta de eso el día en que lo conocí.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

- Creo que ya es hora de irme – Dando media vuelta para marcharse.

- Kaien, ¿No vas a esperar a…?

- Lo siento – Haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida – Solo vine a aclarar algunas cosas y ahora mismo debo ayudar a unos "conocidos" con problemas con la justicia – Mientras se alejaba, Kaien sonreía pensando en algo: "Habríamos sido una peculiar familia si tan solo Ichigo y yo no nos hubiéramos enamorado de la misma persona… lo siento, Ishin".

Apenas Kaien desapareció de su campo visual, Ishin entró en la capilla.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- El proceso de cremación toma varias horas, ¿Piensas quedarte allí durante todo el tiempo? – Susurró mientras observaba a su amiga que se había quedado de pie, mirando por una ventana.

- Solo estaba pensando, Renji – Parpadeando un par de veces antes de bajar la mirada – No sé ni lo que siento en estos momentos…

- ¿No sabes o no te gusta lo que sientes, Rukia? – Sin ocultar el desánimo en su voz.

- Yo…

- Rukia – Interrumpió Byakuya que se había acercado sin que ellos se percataran – Vámonos.

- Quisiera quedarme un poco más, ni-sama – Le pidió ella mientras suplicaba con la mirada.

- Yo la cuidaré, Kuchiki-sama – Dijo Renji para apoyar a Rukia, haciendo una reverencia.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos.

- Está bien, solo no se queden más de 2 horas, parece que nevará por la noche.

- Gracias, ni-sama.

Rukia observó un momento a su hermano quien se estaba despidiendo de los demás, después de todo ahora cada uno retomaría el rumbo de su vida como si nada hubiera pasado y tal vez esa sería la última vez que se reunirían, notó que Byakuya tuvo un breve diálogo con Yamamoto para luego despedirse con una venia debido a que desde hace un par de días tenía que usar un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho en el que recibió una herida de bala... no era nada de gravedad pero aún así el médico que lo atendió insistió en que usara un cabestrillo por un par de semanas.

Rukia suspiró y luego retomó su lugar a un lado de la ventana desde la que se veía la entrada del crematorio: "Ichigo, ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?"

**A unas bancas de allí…**

- Creo que es hora de irnos, Uryuu – Poniéndose de pie.

-Puedes adelantarte si deseas, Ryuken, pienso quedarme un poco más, si no te molesta.

Ryuken observó fijamente a su hijo.

- Ella no vendrá, mejor olvídala.

- ¿? – Observando a su padre algo confuso hasta que descifró el contenido del mensaje – Estás equivocado, no estoy esperando a Inoue-san.

- Uryuu… eres mi hijo y por eso no te creo.

- Ryuken – Mostrando cierto fastidio.

- Deberías pensar en tus estudios, no olvides que rendirás el examen para la Universidad de Tokio en dos semanas.

- Ya lo sé…

- Y que regresamos a Japón mañana.

- Eso también lo sé.

- Pues no lo parece, olvídate de esa muchacha que ya se buscó un tipo con dinero y extranjero.

- Inoue-san no es así… - Ajustando sus gafas y mirando con enojo a su padre.

- Solo compadezco a ese tipo, fijarse en una joven sin dinero, vaya que es estúpido – Ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de Uryuu – Al menos deberías imitar al hijo de Kurosaki.

- Ryuken, ¿De qué estás hablando? Hasta donde recuerdo, lo considerabas un "tonto".

- Cambié de opinión, él está muy ocupado consolando a esa muchacha, Senna, como si no supiera que al morir Neriel le dejó toda su fortuna como herencia… al menos Ishin educó bien a sus hijos para que contribuyeran a acrecentar su fortuna.

Uryuu palideció.

- ¿Eso es cierto? Me refiero a lo de la herencia.

- Por supuesto, Yamamoto se está encargando de los trámites legales, probablemente la entrega de la herencia se haga oficialmente mañana o pasado… - Al notar que Uryuu parecía no tener intención de acompañarlo – Si deseas puedes quedarte, pero te sugiero que tengas cuidado, parece que va a nevar pronto.

Uryuu se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, no estaba de humor para escuchar los disparates de su padre, Ichigo nunca demostró interés en Senna más allá de una amistad, y eso no iba a cambiar por una herencia… ¿O si?... sacudió la cabeza como tratando de quitarse esa tonta idea y decidió que no estaría mal salir a dar una vuelta.

**En el crematorio…**

- Senna, ¿Por qué no te sientas? El encargado dijo que tardaría al menos dos horas.

Silencio.

- ¿Senna? – Acercándose a la muchacha que mantenía la mirada fija en una pared blanca – Senna… - Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y alzando un poco la voz sin llegar a gritar – Senna.

- ¿Ah? – Como despertando de un trance – Ichigo… ¿Ocurre algo?

- Creo que deberías sentarte un rato, vamos.

- S-si.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al ver a Senna en ese estado, con la mirada vacía, el rostro inexpresivo y sin ganas de hablar.

- No tienes que guardarte todo… si hay algo que quieras decir te escucharé.

Silencio.

- Senna.

- Nell-chan me contó que tiene una mascota… en su casa de Londres… sus mayordomos lo están cuidando… es un perrito muy travieso llamado "Bawa Bawa"… me dijo que le puso ese nombre porque cuando era pequeña no hubiera podido pronunciarlo… a Noitra no le gustaba ese nombre… pero… él se lo regaló y… - Senna no pudo más y las primeras lágrimas escaparon – se supone que cuando todo acabara las dos iríamos a Londres a conocerlo… porque… porqué tuvo que pasar esto…

Entonces Senna empezó a llorar, Ichigo no supo que hacer, era la primera vez que la veía llorar y solo atinó a abrazarla tratando de confortarla, deseando que eso fuera suficiente.

Desde una cierta distancia, Uryuu observaba la escena muy confundido.

_Karakura, __dos años atrás…_

_- ¡Uryuu! – Saliendo de algún lado e interrumpiendo la lectura que Ishida hacía en un libro de Shakespeare - ¿Podrías ayudarme?_

_- Solo si promete no volver a hacer eso – Mirándola de reojo, algo molesto._

_- ¿Hacer qué?_

_Ishida suspiró._

_- Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames por mi nombre, es de poca educación, Higurashi-san._

_- Pero… - Haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña – Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames "Senna"… si usas mi apellido me haces sentir vieja._

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Eso, si te dijera "__Ishida-san" – Poniendo un tono de voz y postura solemne por un momento – Sería como hablar con un maestro o mi abuelo… ¿Me entiendes?_

_- No._

_Senna se puso cabizbaja._

_- ¡Ishida-kun!__ – Saludó Inoue mientras caminaba con Tatsuki hacia el salón de clase - ¿Has visto a Kurosaki-kun?_

_- No, lo siento, Inoue-san – Desdibujando la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al oír el saludo de la joven – Seguro Kurosaki llegará tarde hoy._

_Inoue respondió con un apagado "Gracias" y continuó su camino junto a Tatsuki hacia el salón de clases._

_- Orihime debería olvidarse de Ichigo – Con un tono de seriedad poco usual en ella._

_- No veo la razón, ellos solo han vuelto a discutir, se arreglarán pronto._

_- Te equivocas Uryuu, ellos discuten porque Ichigo no la quiere y ella se aferra a él como una estúpida._

_- ¡Senna! – Poniendo cara de sorprendido._

_- ¿Qué? – Levantando una ceja – Yo solo digo la verdad, Ichigo está muy enamorado de otra persona y espero que la encuentre pronto para que sean felices._

_- Dices eso porque no conoces la historia._

_- Tal vez no sepa como es Rukia, pero se que Ichigo no descansará hasta encontrarla y eso es porque la ama… ojalá y algún día yo también conozca a alguien que me ame de esa forma._

_El rostro de Senna se iluminó con una sonrisa, y repentinamente la campana sonó y tuvieron que emprender la carrera para llegar al salón a tiempo._

_- Senna… ¿Qué era lo que ibas a preguntarme? – Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos._

_- No importa… supongo que volveré a reprobar el examen – Subiendo más rápido para adelantar a Uryuu – Y por cierto… es la segunda vez que me dices por mi nombre – Mostrando otra vez una brillante sonrisa._

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Bueno – luego de darle un rápido al monitor y al equipo de perfusión – Todo parece en orden, si necesitan algo más sobre presione el timbre de llamado, Ukitake-eorobun.

- Muchas gracias – Le respondió con actitud amistosa provocando que la enfermera se sonrojara.

- Disculpe ¿No se iba ya? – Comentó Retsu, muy seria.

- Ehmm… compermiso.

La joven enfermera hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

- Retsu, ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó algo asustado Ukitake, al ver que apenas la enfermera cruzó la puerta Retsu se puso a manipular los equipos que tenía puestos.

- Si, querido – Tomando asiento a un lado de la cama – Solo estaba verificando que todo estuviera en orden, nunca se sabe con gente tan joven y poco capacitada.

Ukitake se vio obligado a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza… conocía mejor que nadie esa expresión en el rostro de su esposa.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces preocupado, Jushirou.

- ¿Huh?... Ah, estaba pensando en como estará todo en el funeral – con una risa nerviosa.

- No te preocupes por eso, aunque estés más estable aún no pueden darte de alta.

- Lo sé, pero… aún me cuesta creerlo, ambos eran muy jóvenes y de pronto, murieron… es extraño pues muchas veces yo he estado al b…

- Jushirou, no digas nada, ¿Si? Y deja de pensar en eso... Neriel-nim estaba muy enferma y de todos modos no había nada que hacer.

- ¿?

- Ella me pidió que le guardara el secreto, pero supongo que ahora no importa ya – Respirando hondo antes de hablar - ¿Recuerdas que Neriel-nim nos contó una vez que estuvo muy enferma de niña?

- Si, lo recuerdo, tenía una especie de tumor en la cabeza y estuvo muchos meses en tratamiento, el tumor era tan grande que incluso le afectó el habla pero luego se recuperó.

- Eso es lo que ella quiso que los demás creyeran, pero no fue así – Mirando a Jushirou a los ojos – Yo estaba en Inglaterra cuando tuvo una recaída, al principio creían que no era nada grave pero luego descubrieron que la enfermedad no solo se había reactivado, sino que en forma silenciosa había comprometido casi todos los órganos.

- Retsu, ¿Estás diciendo que Neriel estaba?

- Si, ella estaba desahuciada, y se suponía que ella tendría que seguir una serie de tratamientos para prolongar su vida, ahora imaginas como me sorprendí al verla aquí, primero pensé que solo había tomado un par de quimioterapias pero en la recaída que tuvo en nuestra boda me di cuenta que no.

- Que terrible, Neriel-nim se veía tan saludable… ¿Senna-shi lo sabe?

- No lo creo, Neriel no quería que nadie lo supiera.

- Entonces debes decírselo a Senna, por lo menos se sentirá mas tranquila, la muchacha se encariñó mucho con Neriel-nim y ahora debe estar muy confundida porque Neriel-nim le pidió que llevara sus cenizas y las de Noitra-nim a Inglaterra.

- Es cierto, Jushirou, tienes razón, no me había puesto a pensar en eso.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Esto es vergonzoso… - Dando vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

- Ya has dicho eso como un millón de veces, Grimmjow… ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo? – Replicó Stark sin ocultar su fastidio.

- Pero los demás deberían haber hecho para sacarnos de aquí – rodeando un par de barrotes con sus manos y presionándolos con fuerza - ¡Estamos encarcelados por si no te habías dado cuenta!

- Cálmate – Poniendo cara de "Ya hemos discutido esto antes" – Ulquiorra está ocupado con su "noviecita" y además se retiró antes de tiempo así que no tiene porque venir, a Szayel aún lo busca la policía por intentar envenenar a Maryuri así que sería idiota si intentara venir a pagar nuestra fianza, Harribel tuvo suerte y escapó pero nada nos garantiza que no la estén buscando a ella también, Izuru y Shiba nunca simpatizaron con nosotros así que no están obligados a ayudarnos y Noitra… Noitra está muerto.

- Lo sé – Con un poco de tristeza en la mirada – Y lo peor de todo es que asesinó a Neriel… a veces creo que se dejó matar porque se sintió culpable.

- Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, lo único bueno es que el traidor de Aizen también esta arrestado.

- ¡ Jeagerjacques, Stark! – Se acercó un guardia con un juego de llaves – Pueden salir, parece que al fin alguien se acordó de ustedes.

- Que alivio – Respondió Stark mientras le advertía a Grimmjow con la mirada que se comportase - ¿Nos podría decir quién pagó nuestra fianza?

- No es necesario, los están esperando en la entrada así que dense prisa, y no olviden volver el día de la citación judicial si no quieren volver a pasar la noche encerrados.

A Grimmjow no le hizo gracia ese comentario pero decidió pasarlo por alto por esa vez, solo deseaba ir a darse un baño y dormir en una cama de verdad. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la delegación policial:

- ¡STARKS… PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!

Media delegación se les quedo viendo…

- Ly-linette… Que sorpresa, no esperab…

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE TUVE QUE DEJAR PARA VENIR A SACARTE! ¡MI FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS… MALDITA SEA, NO PODÍA ELEGIR OTRO DIA PARA JUGAR AL COWBOY!

Ahora toda la delegación los estaba mirando… era muy inusual ver a una niña como de 15 años regañando a un hombre al menos 10 años mayor.

- ¿Podrías dejar eso para otro día? – Poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica – Hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarte.

- ¿Cosas como qué? – Bajando bastante el timbre de voz.

- ¿En serio te dejaron a ti pagar la fianza?

- No, fueron ellos – Señalando a una joven de cabellos oscuros oculta tras un abanico.

La misteriosa joven soltó una estridente carcajada (o algo parecido).

- Cirucci – Dijo Grimmjow llevándose las manos a las orejas – Deja de hacer eso o nos quedaremos sordos.

- Que malagradecidos – Cerrando el abanico de golpe – No tenía la obligación de sacarlos de esa mugrosa celda.

- Entonces porque lo hiciste… - Masculló Grimm ante la mirada de desaprobación de Sartk.

- Lo hice porque Szayel me lo pidió – Respondió Cirucci muy campante.

Tras esas palabras Grimmjow hizo un "remember": En la preparatoria, Neriel estaba detrás del tonto de Noitra, en la Universidad, Cirucci estaba detrás del nerd de Szayel… y ahora, hasta el paliducho de Ulquiorra tenía una muy bien dotada novia… demonios, a este paso él se quedaría para ser cura… (NA: Eso equivale a "quedarse a vestir santos" o quedarse solterón XD)

- Un momento, Lylinette dijo "ellos", y solo está esta loca chillona – Cuestionó Grimmjow, queriendo fastidiar a Cirucci.

- Había alguien más, un joven muy caballeroso, no como otros perros idiotas – Poniéndole mala cara a Grimmjow – Dijo que tenía cosas de hacer y se fue.

- ¿Te dijo su nombre? – Preguntó Starks, muy intrigado.

- Si no me equivoco él dijo llamarse Shiba Kaien.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Se detuvo repentinamente al sentir una corriente de frío, dejó de empacar para dirigirse a cerrar la ventana, entonces vio caer finos copos de nieve: "Otra vez está nevando"

- Por supuesto, es invierno, Soi.

- ¡Yoruichi-sama! – Con la cara roja de la vergüenza, no imaginó que había dicho eso en voz alta.

- ¿Qué pasa? Actúas como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma… y eso del "sama"… ¿No lo habíamos discutido ya?

- Disculpe, señorita Yoruichi, es solo que pensé que aún se encontraba en el funeral.

- Vengo de allí precisamente, aquel lugar es muy tétrico, no me gusta, por eso le pedí a Kisuke que nos saliéramos.

- Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué vino hasta aquí?

- No me digas que no te gusta que te visite, Soi – Sonriendo y dándole una palmada algo fuerte en al espalda.

- No, no eso es solo que… no debió molestarse, señorita Yoruichi.

- Vine porque tenía dos cosas que hacer… Soi, ¿Qué opinas de Byakuya-bo?

Los ojos de Soi Fon se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se colorearon.

- Te hice una pregunta, Soi.

- No entiendo la razón de su pregunta, Yoruichi-sama.

- No soy tonta, Soi Fon, no fuiste hoy al funeral porque sabías que él estaría allí ¿Verdad?

- No, simplemente no tenía razones para ir, eso es todo, Yoruichi-sama.

Yoruichi suspiró.

- Jamás entendí porque él precisamente… - Dijo Yoruichi en un susurro, luego tomó una actitud seria – Soi Fon, desde este momento te relevo de tus funciones como mi asistente y te libero de tu compromiso como guardián de los Shiouin.

- ¡Yoruichi-sama! – Sin alcanzar a creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

- Desde este momento no eres más bienvenida en las propiedades de los Shiouin, adiós.

Yoruichi salió y cerró la puerta. Solo cuando la puerta se cerró completamente Soi Fon asimiló lo que acababa de ocurrir y se dejó caer en el suelo, después de 100 años de servicios a los Shiouin, un miembro del Clan Fon había sido destituido… eso era una terrible deshonra para su familia… "¿Por qué, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi caminó hasta la entrada de la mansión de Yamamoto donde la esperaba Kisuke con la camioneta.

- ¿Estás bien? – Al observar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Yoruichi.

- Si… era lo mejor, Kisuke, ella no se daría la oportunidad si continúa bajo las órdenes de mi familia.

- Si tú lo dices… ¿Te molestaría si pasamos antes por el hospital? Quiero ir a ver a Hiyori.

- ¿Podrías dejarme en casa antes? Por favor.

- Entonces – Encendiendo el motor de la camioneta – Te dejaré en casa primero.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

_Tokio, cuatro años atrás…_

_- Hiyori... Hiyori... ¡Hiyori!_

_- ¡Qué demonios quieres! ¡Y deja de seguirme!_

_- Te faltó decir algo…_

_- Arghhh… ¡Estúpido calvo! – Apretando los puños y golpeando el piso con un pie._

_- Al menos sigues siendo tú, ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?_

_- Perdí el celular, ¿Feliz? – Frunciendo el ceño más de lo habitual – Ahora déjame en paz._

_- ¿Y Kisuke no te entregó mis cartas? – Poniéndose frente a ella para impedirle el paso._

_- Las quemé, no tenía ganas de leer tus tonterías – Tratando de desafiarlo con la mirada._

_- Al menos las leíste – Sonriendo burlonamente._

_- ¡ACASO ESTAS SORDO! ¡Acabo de decir que las quemé, calvo!_

_- Y yo sé que las leíste… por cierto, me debes mis galletas de cumpleaños, Hiyori._

_- ¿Nani?... Con que galletas ¿Eh? Te aviso que les pondré tierra en lugar de harina._

_- Por mí está bien – Quitando la sonrisa de su rostro e inclinándose lo suficiente para estar cara a cara con ella – Solo quiero pedirte una cosa, nunca vuelvas a dejarme solo, Hiyori._

_- Shin-ji._

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que oyó fue el pitido que emitía uno de los equipos de la sala de cuidados intensivos. Presionó la mano que no soltaba ni dormido esperando una respuesta que no llegó… ella continuaba sumida en ese profundo sueño, aquella mañana uno de los médicos descubrió que había empezado a respirar sola otra vez y decidió quitarle el respirador artificial dejando la orden de que ante cualquier eventualidad, se le llamara para volverla a intubar, algo que no había pasado en las últimas 8 horas y que hacía que los demás le dieran esperanzas… _"No me dejes solo… no me dejes, Hiyori"_

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Cuando le entregaron las urnas con las cenizas ya estaba nevando… en esos momentos agradeció que Ichigo estuviera con ella porque no sabía como enfrentar a los que esperaban en la capilla, para despedirse. Fue algo más protocolar y felizmente no se alargó demasiado a causa de la nieve. A medida que se despedían salían y entonces quedaron muy pocas personas dentro:

- ¿En dónde piensas quedarte, Senna-chan?

- Yo… pensaba volver al apartamento de Nell-chan, Ishin-san.

- De ninguna manera, no podemos dejarte sola en estos momentos, vendrás a casa con nosotros, estoy seguro que a Yuzu y Karin les agradará tenerte allá.

- Se lo agradezco, pero en estos momentos no soy buena compañía, Ishin-san.

- Mi padre tiene razón, ven con nosotros, Senna.

- Pero… Ichig…

- No se diga más – Interrumpió Ishin con su animo al límite – Voy por el coche, esperen aquí un momento, no me tardo.

- Por favor Ichigo…

- Olvídalo Senna, cuando al viejo se le mete una idea no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión.

- Ichigo… ¿Podemos hablar?

- Rukia – La contempló unos segundos, estaba tan bella como siempre pero… - Ahora no puedo, lo siento.

- No te preocupes por mí – Dijo Senna tratando de parecer fuerte – Iré afuera a esperar a Ishin-san.

- No, Senna te quedas aquí, está nevando afuera y puedes pescar un resfriado.

- Ichigo – Insistió Rukia, al ver que Ichigo rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Senna – Sólo será un momento.

- Ya tuvimos muchas oportunidades para hablar – Respondió Ichigo, resentido – Ahora soy yo quien no tiene nada que decirte.

- Creo que mejor me voy, ustedes podrán hablar más tranquilos…

- He dicho que te quedes, Senna, no es conveniente que te quedes sola en tu estado.

Senna se sentía como en medio de un campo de batalla, una batalla entre dos seres extremadamente orgullosos y de eso, no podía salir nada bueno.

- Ella tiene razón, tu padre ya debe estar afuera con el coche…

- Rukia, ¿Desde cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas? - Mirándola severamente.

- No lo hice a propósito – Sosteniendo la mirada.

- Entonces, di de una buena vez que es lo que quieres, Rukia.

Rukia no supo que decir… el que tenía al frente no era el Ichigo que recordaba, era como si estuviera resentido, enojado, como si no quisiera verla.

- Chicos, el coche está en la entrada – Apareció Ishin y al notar la incómoda escena – ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí – Respondió Ichigo – Vámonos antes que nieve más fuerte.

Rukia sintió como si su garganta se cerrara, como si las palabras se negaran a salir de su boca, con la impresión de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder y sintió miedo.

- Rukia, ¿Qué pasó? – Acercándose aprisa.

- N-nada, Renji.

Renji no necesitaba ser adivino para notar que ella mentía, pero decidió no insistir.

- Tenemos que irnos o tu hermano se preocupará.

- Si, vamos.

De camino a la residencia de los Kurosaki…

- Ichigo ¿Por qué no hablaste con Rukia?

- Senna, no quiero hablar de eso, solo no digas nada ¿Si?

Senna asintió con la cabeza y continuó mirando los copos de nieve caer a través de la ventana del coche, pensando: _"¿Será que estás dolido, Ichigo?"_

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**Dos días después…**

- ¿Se encuentra Kurosaki? – Preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo en el recibidor.

- Si, el joven Kurosaki se encuentra en la biblioteca con la señorita Senna – Respondió el mayordomo.

- ¿Senna está aquí?

- La señorita Senna está en ésta casa desde la noche del funeral, ahora iré a anunciarlo.

- No se preocupe, yo iré directamente.

- Como diga joven Uryuu.

El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza y luego se retiró.

Uryuu caminó silenciosamente, había estado tantas veces en esa casa que ya la conocía de memoria. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se asomó con sigilo, al parecer Ichigo y Senna discutían por usar la portátil que se encontraba sobre el escritorio (en realidad luchaban por tener el mouse).

- Ujum – Se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Ishida? – Poniéndose de pie – Creí que estabas de camino al aeropuerto.

- Retrasaron el vuelo por mal tiempo, me iré por la noche, así que quise aprovechar la tarde para hacer unas visitas.

- Así que viniste a despedirte, quien lo diría – Comentó Ichigo con tono burlón.

- Kurosaki – Ajustando sus gafas.

- Acabo de recordar que Yuzu me pidió que le enseñara a preparar "Okayu", nos vemos – Senna se puso de pie y salió rápidamente, antes de que Uryuu pudiera decir algo.

- Le hace bien pasar tiempo con mis hermanas, al menos ya dejó de llorar, por cierto, ayer Unohana-san le hizo una pequeña visita y está más animada desde entonces.

- ¿En serio? – Avanzando unos pasos hasta llegar a una silla – Pareces muy preocupado por ella, Kurosaki.

- Ella es mi amiga, lo sabes ¿No?

- Claro.

Ichigo notó la excesiva seriedad en la expresión de Ishida al decir eso, y sonrió.

- Ishida, ¿Estás celoso?

- ¿Yo? Estas loco, Kurosaki. Sólo vine a preguntarte si darás el examen de ingreso para la Universidad de Tokio en dos semanas.

- Bueno – Cerrando un par de páginas web en su portátil – Aún no estoy muy seguro.

- ¿Bromeas? Ichigo, ¿Tienes idea de cuántos jóvenes aspiran a una oportunidad como la tuya?

- La universidad de Tokio no es la única de Japón, Ishida.

- Pero es una de las más importantes… reconsidéralo, y espero verte por allá en dos semanas.

- Que tengas buen viaje, Ishida.

Uryuu hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida y salió por la puerta, decidió pasar por la cocina antes de irse y vio con sorpresa que no había nadie, y confirmó su sospecha: Senna lo estaba evitando.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Kuchiki Byakuya entró en el despacho de Yamamoto, le había llamado la atención que el día del funeral le pidiera hablar con él en privado.

- Buenas tardes, Yamamoto-nim.

- Buenas tardes, Kuchiki-nim, tome asiento, tengo varios asuntos que discutir con usted.

- Gracias.

Byakuya se sentó y esperó atento a que Yamamoto empezara, pues hasta donde alcanzaba a recordar, en el momento en que Aizen fue arrestado todo había terminado.

- Byakuya, tu abuelo Ginrei era un gran amigo mío, y antes de morir me pidió que te ayudara, como si supiera que algo malo iba a suceder. Por eso, cuando tu tío cometió la estupidez de firmar una alianza con una empresa "fantasma" decidí investigar por mi cuenta.

- Disculpe Yamamoto-nim, pero no le encuentro sentido a sus palabras.

- Lo harás, créeme, porque en medio de mis averiguaciones, el nombre de Ichimaru Gin apareció, y luego el de Aizen, pero de forma indirecta. Aizen movió los hilos de modo que su nombre no figurara en ninguna de sus transacciones corruptas, por eso no teníamos las pruebas suficientes hasta ahora, que finalmente logramos que lo encerraran por muchos años. Aizen creó la empresa fantasma que propició la ruina de tu familia, pero eso fue solo una pantalla, usó el dinero robado para construir su propia empresa y estafar a muchos otros a fin de alcanzar su absurda venganza – Byakuya lo escuchaba atentamente - Y precisamente porque lo arrestaron fue que descubrieron la procedencia de su capital, y ahora mismo están dividiéndola en porcentajes para devolverla a sus verdaderos propietarios.

Los ojos de Byakuya mostraron sorpresa.

- Tu familia está a punto de recuperar una parte de la fortuna perdida y estoy seguro que tú lograrás hacer que recuperen el lugar que tenían antes que todo esto empezara, te he propuesto como albacea.

- Me ha dejado sin palabras, Yamamoto-nim.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, porque la venganza que era en contra mía terminó afectando a muchas familias inocentes. Pero eso no es lo único que tengo que decirte, y lo que viene no es precisamente una buena noticia.

- Lo escucho.

- Byakuya, sabes mejor que nadie la enfermiza obsesión que Ichimaru tenía con Hisana, obsesión de la que se valió Aizen para manipularlo a su antojo, al extremo de cambiar las medicinas de Hisana para que ella no se recuperara.

Byakuya palideció.

- No puede ser… me está diciendo que Aizen mató a mi esposa – oprimiendo los puños con fuerza antes de ponerse de pie y golpear el escritorio de Yamamoto con el puño que no estaba oculto por el cabestrillo – Ese desgraciado nunca saldrá de la cárcel, voy a encargarme de eso.

- No vas a conseguir nada con esa actitud, no puedes cambiar el pasado, cálmate.

- ¡No me pida que me calme! Es de Hisana de quien estamos hablando, yo debí ser más cuidadoso, tenía que haberla protegido y fallé.

- Byakuya, tú no sabías lo que estaba pasando, no eres responsable de nada.

- Hisana era mi vida… Aizen es un…

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a alguien.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, Soi Fon-nim? – Preguntó Yamamoto un poco desconcertado.

- No…- Mirando con odio a Byakuya – Ud. me mandó llamar y pensé que no había nadie, por eso entré. Disculpe, volveré en otro momento.

Soi Fon hizo una reverencia y salió. De pronto se sintió tonta… había acudido al llamado de Yamamoto cuando reconoció la voz de Byakuya, no tenía porque escuchar esa conversación, no tenía porque sentirse molesta al oírlo hablar así de Hisana… no tenía porque reaccionar y entrar en el despacho de Yamamoto de ésa forma… Byakuya lo había dicho muy claro, y ella no era frágil, ni necesitaba ser protegida, después de todo, ella no era Hisana… y le dolía no serlo.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- ¿Por qué tienes que irte? – Oprimiendo el móvil con fuerza.

- El trabajo de mi hermano ha terminado y Unohana le pidió que volviera a administrar la farmacéutica de Londres, me hubiera gustado verte una vez más pero no se puede, Yachiru.

- No… Hana-kun quédate… quédate… - Aquello era más una súplica.

- Yachiru… creo que no debí llamarte…

- Hanatarou…

- Me gustó haberte conocido… adiós.

- Hana-kun… ¡Hana-kun!

Dejó caer el móvil, él le había cortado, pero antes le había dicho "Adiós", como si fuera tan fácil… pero ésta vez no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, de ninguna manera.

**Aeropuerto de Seoul…**

- ¡Mashiro! – Saludando con una mano a la joven que acababa de cruzar la puerta de pasajeros "recién llegados".

- ¿? – Notando la mano amistosa que la saludaba - ¡LISAAAAA!

Arrastrando la pequeña maleta se acercó velozmente a su amiga y la saludó con un gran abrazo.

- ¿Y Rose?

- Estaba buscando lugar en el estacionamiento, así que mejor nos damos prisa. – Apresurándose a ayudarla con la maleta – Por cierto ¿Cómo está Kensei?

- Él está bien, se quedó trabajando, seguro no tarda en llamar para preguntar como llegué, ¿Puedes creer que ya empezó a recuperar peso?

Lisa recordó que cuando Kensei se enteró que Mashiro estaba en la dulce espera empezó a experimentar todo tipo de molestias (naúseas, vómitos, mareos, etc etc)

- Me alegro…

- Yo también, si seguía comiendo por lo tres me iba a poner como una pelota…

- ¿Los tres? – Preguntó Lisa sin entender.

- Claro, comía por Keni-kun, por mí y el bebé, ¿Ves? Comía por tres.

- Te envidio, comías todo eso y te ves igual a cuando te fuiste, Mashiro, eres un barril sin fondo.

- ¿Yo qué?

- No importa es por aquí, sígueme… y por cierto, gracias por venir a visitarnos.

- Tenía ganas de verlos, a ti, a Rose, a Shinji-kun y a Hiyori-chan.

- Hiyori… - Con un poco de tristeza en la voz – Hiyori todavía está en el hospital.

- Pero seguro sale pronto, y vuelve a pegarle al pobre de Shinji, no te preocupes Lisa.

- ¿Huh?... S-si… p… Auch

Lisa tropezó con otra persona al intentar salir por la puerta. Era una joven pelirrosa que dijo un seco "Disculpe" y se alejó a toda prisa.

- ¡Qué pocos modales! – Acercándose a Lisa - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no fue nada, vámonos Mashiro – Mirando al lugar por donde se perdió la joven pelirrosa, estaba casi segura que era la nieta de Yamamoto.

**A un lado de la fila de tickets de embarque…**

- No puedo creer que pronto estaremos en casa… no es que me esté quejando pero me gusta más la comida de allá, tú que opinas Hanatarou.

- Supongo que tienes razón, Rin – observando el lento avance de la fila en la que se encontraba su hermano – Parece como si todo fuera muy lento…

- Debe ser porque los encargados de ventanilla son muy lentos – Notando la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Hanatarou – Cuando lleguemos a Londres te prepararé el pastel de guindones que tanto te gusta.

- Gracias, Rin – Con desgano.

- ¡Arriba ese ánimo! – Dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al chico – Parece como si no quisiera volver a Londres.

- Quita tus manos de mi novio – Se oyó de detrás de ellos.

- Ya-chiru – Logró decir Hanatarou muy sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que veía esa mirada desafiante y hasta algo aterradora en los ojos de Yachiru.

- ¿?... Ya te recuerdo, estabas en el departamento de Hanatarou en día en que llegué – Abrazando a Hanatarou – Pero te equivocas, él NO es tu novio.

Yachiru no dijo nada, no pensaba perder el tiempo hablando, así que fue directamente hacia ellos y de un empujón apartó a Rin de Hanatarou.

- ¡Oye niña! ¿Qué te traes? – Le recriminó Rin bastante enojada.

- Eso es lo que debería preguntarte… ¿Por qué ahora? Antes él no te importaba.

- Hanatarou me importaba, solo que no me había dado cuenta.

- Esa no es una respuesta, no ahora que Hana-kun es la persona que más quiero.

Hanatarou sintió sus mejillas arder, Yachiru lo quería en serio.

- ¡Qué significa esto! – Dijo Seinosuke llevando los tickets de embarque en una mano – Yachiru-shi ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Yo… voy a irme con ustedes – Explicó Yachiru señalando la maleta de mano que había dejado caer al iniciar la discusión con Rin.

- ¿Qué?... No, Yamamoto-nim no lo permitiría, usted debe volver a su casa.

- ¡No! – Más determinada que nunca - Si Hanatarou se va yo me voy con él.

- Rin, Seinosuke, ¿Podrían adelantarse? Por favor – Al ver los rostros de desconcierto de Rin y su hermano – Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con Yachiru-shi, no tardaré.

- Esta bien, pero no tardes, el vuelo sale en 20 minutos – Respondió Seinosuke antes de llevarse a Rin, quien no quería moverse de allí.

- Yachiru – Colocando el maletín de mano sobre uno de sus hombros y tomándola de la mano - ¿Vendrías conmigo un momento?

La pelirrosa sintió con la cabeza y lo siguió. Caminaron hacia el lado de stands comerciales, en silencio y tomados de la mano, en esos momentos ella se sentía muy feliz. Entonces se detuvieron frente a una vitrina llena de joyas.

- Yachiru, ¿Has notado lo hermosas que son? – Señalando la vitrina de joyas en exhibición.

- S-si – Sin entender lo que pasaba.

- Yachiru, tu eres más hermosa que estas joyas, y más valiosa – Mirándola a los ojos – Y yo jamás podré aspirar a conseguir una de ellas.

- No… no digas eso Hana-kun – Descifrando el mensaje oculto en esas palabras.

- Es la verdad, no tengo lo que necesitas, lo siento, Yachiru – Soltando la mano de la joven – Pero debo irme antes de hacerte más daño.

Hanatarou besó la frente de Yachiru, hubiera deseado que las cosas terminaran de otra manera.

- ¡Yachiru! – Se acercaron a toda prisa Zaraki con un grupo de guardaespaldas – Tu abuelo esta muy preocupado por ti – Mirando con mala cara a Hanatarou - ¿Qué haces con éste muchacho?

- No se preocupe, yo ya me iba – Armándose de valor – Adiós Yachiru, no te olvidaré.

- ¡Hana-kun! – Intentó ir tras él pero Zaraki la sujetó muy fuerte - ¡HANA-KUN!

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**Tres días después…**

Intentaba concentrarse en unos documentos sin mucho éxito cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta:

- Adelante.

- Ni-sama – Dijo Rukia a modo de saludo mientras entraba y se acercaba a su escritorio – Yo quería saber que pasará de ahora en adelante.

- Volveremos a Tokio, cuando los documentos de transferencia estén en orden, sé que presentaste tus papeles en algunas universidades de Seoul y si deseas quedarte no me opondré.

- Te lo agradezco, ni-sama, pero estaba pensando en volver a Japón con ustedes.

- Me alegra oír eso, apenas regresemos a Japón estaré muy ocupado y el tenerte cerca restará una de mis preocupaciones.

Silencio.

- Ni-sama… ¿Te sientes bien? – Al ver la mirada de interrogante que le dio Baykuya – Es solo que pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado aquí, ya ni sales para comer con Renji y conmigo... actúas como cuando murió Hisana.

"Hisana…" los recuerdos del momento en que Yamamoto le dio la noticia sobre la muerte de Hisana volvieron a su mente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe y luego… esa mirada acusadora cargada de odio… Soi Fon…

- ¿Ni-sama?

- Estoy ocupado, Rukia, ¿Puedes dejarme solo?

- Sí, compermiso.

Rukia abandonó el estudio dejando a Byakuya solo.

- ¿Averiguaste algo? – En un susurro.

- No, el solo dijo que estaba muy ocupado, ¿Qué creer que le pase, Renji? – En voz bajita.

- No estoy seguro, pero actúa extraño, casi tanto como tú. – Aún hablando en susurros.

- ¿Qué?

- Que actúa casi tan extraño como tú, solo falta que se ponga a susurrar "Ichigo" en sus sueñ… AUCH – Acababa de recibir un golpe a la altura del estómago – Rukia, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Solo deja de decir tonterías, ¿Si?

- Pero es la verdad, yo creo que deberías ir y hablar con él. Rukia tu…

- Renji, no puedo, no sé como…

- Solo ve y díselo – Renji le aconsejó eso porque sabía que ésa era la única forma en que Rukia sería feliz.

- No lo sé…

- Disculpen - Interrumpió el mayordomo de la familia - La señorita Shihouin Yoruichi está en la sala y pregunta si puede hablar con el señor Kuchiki.

Renji y Rukia se asombraron al extremo que a Renji casi se le cae la mandibula al piso.

- ¿Quien busca a Ni-sama? - Preguntó Rukia, aún absorta.

- La señorita Shiouin Yoruichi.

Renji y Rukia intercambiaron miradas, sin saber que hacer.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Nos escribirás ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Yuzu a la muchacha que se ponía un abrigo en el recibidor de la casa.

- Por supuesto que sí, y también las llamaré.

- Pero Londres está muy lejos, ¿En serio vas a quedarte por allá, Senna-chan?

- Yuzu…

- Senna piensa estudiar allá, me parece que te lo dijo ayer, Yuzu – Comentó Ichigo acercándose junto a Ishin cargando un par de maletas.

- Pero siempre puede cambiar de opinión – Replicó Yuzu haciendo pucheros.

- Senna estará bien – dijo Karin a modo de despedida – Solo tiene que cuidarse de los muchachos de allá porque he oído que son muy aventados.

Senna rió al oír las palabras de Karin.

- No te preocupes, seguiré tu consejo, Karin – Abrazando a Yuzu – Voy a extrañarlas mucho.

- Senna, ¿No quieres que te acompañemos al aeropuerto? – Preguntó Yuzu, al borde de las lágrimas.

- No… no soy buena para las despedidas, estaré bien – Sonriendo – Ishin-san ¿Nos podemos ir?

- Si, Ichigo, ayúdame con esa maleta.

- No se preocupe – Arrebatándole la maleta a Ichigo – Yo puedo llevarla… - Observando a Ichigo por última vez y en voz muy baja – Ichigo, cuídate mucho y piensa bien lo que vas a hacer.

- No tienes que decírmelo, ve con cuidado.

- Oh, parece que llegué en mal momento - Saludó un hombre alto y rubio con un abrigo verde.

- No, por supuesto que no, has llegado justo a tiempo, Urahara-san - Respondió Ichigo antes de que Senna saliera de la casa... "_Ichigo, piensa bien lo que estas a punto de hacer_"

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**14 de Enero...**

**- **Rukia, feliz cumpleaños - La felicitó Renji apenas la vio bajar por las escaleras.

Rukia hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, y vaya que no fue facil considerando el número de cajas que se apilaban en uno de los pasillos poco transitados de la casa, los empleados habían empezado a empacar para la mudanza, en dos días partirían a Tokio y trataría de retomar la vida que dejó atrás.

- Quita esa cara, parece que fuera un velorio y no tu cumpleaños - Dijo Renji tratando de animarla - No me digas que él no te ha llamado.

- N-no...

- Insisto, deberías ir a buscarlo, Rukia tu sigues enam...

- Señorita Kuchiki, tiene una visita - anunció el mayordomo.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? - se preguntó así misma en voz alta.

- Anniong, Kuchiki-san.

- ¡Urahara-san!

- Tengo algo para Ud. pero me gustaría dárselo en privado - Lanzando un vistazo a Renji - Si no es mucha molestia.

- Entonces me retiro - Renji capto la indirecta, si Urahara estaba allí seguramente traía un mensaje de Ichigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Urahara-san?

- Kurosaki-san me pidió que le entregara esto el día de su cumpleaños - Alcanzándole un sobre - Espero que sea de su agrado.

Rukia dudó un momento antes de abrir el sobre, dentro estaban...

- No puede ser... esto es...

- Son las escrituras de la mansión Kuchiki en Tokio, era parte del acuerdo, ¿Recuerda?

- Si, sé lo que son pero... yo no cumplí todas las claúsulas y el acuerdo decía que si no las cumplía tendría que estar al servicio de Ichigo de por vida.

- Ah, es verdad, al parecer ese día omití por accidente la onceava claúsula, torpe de mí, pero aquí tengo una copia del contrato.

Rukia leyó con avidez aquel contrato que no veía desde el día en que lo firmó y ciertamente, en letras muy pequeñas, por debajo de las firmas decía: "Once: El contratante es libre de modificar las claúsulas de considerarlo necesario y/o dar por concluido el contrato si lo considera apropiado". Rukia apretó con fuerza la delgada hoja de papel, arrugándola un poco.

- ¿En dónde está él?

- La familia Kurosaki regresó a Japón el día de ayer por la noche, Kurosaki-san tomó un rumbo distinto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo siento, pero él me pidió que no le dijera a dónde había ido.

- Esto es... una broma ¿Verdad? Urahara-san.

- Me temo que no, estoy hablando en serio.

- Entonces Ichigo está...

- En algún lugar muy lejos de aquí... bueno, mi labor como intermediario ha concluído, hasta luego Kuchiki-san.

Rukia sintió como si un escalosfrío recorriera su cuerpo... ¿Acaso era una especie de venganza?

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**OMC!!!! Creí que jamás terminaría XD... este se ha convertido en el capi más largo de todo el fic y de todos los fics que he escrito hasta ahora.... SUGOIIIII!!!**

**Supongo que les debo muchas explicaciones pero por ahora solo puedo decirles: MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA!!! y enviar saludos para quienes dejaron sus reviews: Trish Black,** Tsukishirohime-chan**, Ale kuchiki zr,** bloody Shooter**, yui makino,** Sakura Selene**, Sasume Himura,** Lizzeth00 Uchiha**, Rubii,** Naoko Tendo**, Uchiha Katze,** Argin Heart**, Lu Hatake,** Mei Fanel **(¿Sigues allí?), Betty Saku-Ruki chan, **Yoxxa**, Raymar,** Sakura-chan**, IchiRuki fan,** Ruki Hisa chan**, Kazuya Rj,** Ghost IV **y AngeRuki...**

**Por cierto, todo esta hacia la izquierda porque el reader me dio la batalla y no pude centrar nada XD**

**kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**

**PD:** 10855 palabras... SUGOI!!!!

**PD2:** Aún quedan dos capitulos más...

**:)**


	52. Interlude

Seoul, 15 de enero 2009

Ichigo:

Desde que te fuiste me he estado preguntando a donde fuiste y porqué no te despediste de mi… pero supongo que la razón es más que obvia… después de la visita de Urahara decidí ir a tu casa, a ver con mis propios ojos si era verdad, nunca me sentí más triste y frustrada, una puerta cerrada, una casa vacía… tú… ¿Te sentiste igual cuando me fui? ¿Sentiste esta angustia por no saber en donde estaba? Este dolor por no entender el porque de ésta repentina separación…

Escribo aquí porque no me dejaste más remedio, no tengo idea de si aún sea tu mail o no, pero si es así, al menos dime si algún te volveré a ver.

Esperando una respuesta,

Rukia

**

* * *

**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

**48. INTERLUDE**

_Con afecto, para Alecita122 y Xavi, que me acompañaron desde el principio_

_Y para ti, por supuesto, que empezaste a leer y aún sigues ahí, gracias :)_

* * *

Tokio, 14 de Febrero, 2009

Ichigo:

Ayer visité a tus hermanas, ellas te extrañan mucho y también se preguntan porque no te comunicas con ellas, si no fuera porque Ishin dice que estas bien ellas no sabrían nada de ti… Salí con Yuzu y con Karin a dar un paseo, las calles estaban llenas de corazones y las tiendas de chocolates estaban llenas de jovencitas, apenas se podía entrar, Karin mencionó que envió un regalo a Estados Unidos hace un par de días, y sin querer, me dio una pista del lugar donde estás, porque estoy segura que no estás en Japón (bueno, en realidad hablé por móvil con Ishida y me confirmó que no fuiste a dar el examen para la Universidad de Tokio) y porque te conozco bien sé que la única Universidad de Japón que te interesaba era la de Tokio… entonces quisiera saber ¿Cómo te va por América?

Por mi parte, estoy esperando los exámenes para estudiantes extranjeros que será dentro de dos semanas (eso me pasa por terminar mis estudios en Korea y haber tardado tanto en enviar mis papeles a Japón).

Cuídate, y escríbeme si lees este mail,

Rukia

PD: No tienes idea de lo que pasó con mi hermano el día de su cumpleaños, pero si quieres saber, tendrás que contestarme ¿Si?

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

_05 de Marzo__, 2009_

_Rukia: _

_Ciertamente estoy fuera de Japón, y en cuanto al regalo que envío Karin, no era para mí, era para Chad que se encuentra haciendo una pasantía en una ciudad a un par de horas de donde me encuentro, y… ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hizo tu hermano? Por alguna misteriosa razón, ni Yuzu, ni Karin, ni Ishin ni Ishida quieren decirme, ¿Es algún truco para obligarme a preguntarte?_

_Espero que la historia valga la pena,_

_Ichigo_

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Tokio, 06 de Marzo, 2009

Ichigo:

Me alegra saber de ti (en realidad imaginé que te vencería la curiosidad) y lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: Se suponía que dos días después de mi cumpleaños volveríamos a Japón, pero en el aeropuerto, misteriosamente mi ni-sama cambió de opinión y se fue diciendo que nos alcanzaría en un par de días… pero no fue así, tardó cinco días en volver, y no regresó solo... Renji y yo nos quedamos desconcertados, ni-sama regresó el día de su cumpleaños acompañado de Soi Fon (espero que la recuerdes, era la asistente de Yoruichi) y desde ese día, ella ha estado viviendo con nosotros (no es lo que piensas, al menos no en la manera en que lo estás pensando, ella y mi ni-sama no duermen juntos, aún no).

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que finalmente me contaron lo que realmente pasó: sucede que ni-sama viajó a China para hablar con el clan Fon (al parecer por recomendación de Yoruichi) y pidió autorización para cortejar a Soi Fon (Renji y yo casi nos caemos de espaldas al oír eso) pero el padre de ella le dijo que él no era el primero en pedir esa autorización y que tendría que hablar con ella personalmente, pero que si de él dependiera, tenía su bendición (ya sabes, mi ni-sama es único).

Soi Fon tardó un día y medio en llegar pues se encontraba en otra ciudad cumpliendo unas diligencias que le encomendó Yamamoto. Cuando la enviaron llamar solo le dijeron que su padre quería hablar con ella lo antes posible, así que puedes imaginarte cuan sorprendida estaba al llegar a su casa y ver a mi ni-sama allí, y más aún cuando los dejaron solos para que hablaran. Fue una conversación muy breve, casi una discusión, y finalmente Soi Fon le dijo a ni-sama que si quería la autorización para cortejarla tendría que vencerla en una pelea, y le advirtió que no hiciera ilusiones pues un tal "Ggio" llevaba años intentándolo. Mi ni-sama no se amilanó, aceptó y según las reglas, se enfrentarían al día siguiente, al amanecer.

La pelea duró horas, pero el resultado ya lo sabes, y ahora Soi Fon es la prometida de ni-sama, ella no es tan seria y formal como parecía, se sonroja cuando ni-sama está cerca y todo, aunque es un poco extraño para mi, pero ver a ni-sama feliz y sonriendo otra vez es algo que no cambiaría por nada... o tal vez si…

Estoy segura que esta historia valió la pena,

Rukia

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Tokio, 10 de Abril, 2009

Hola Ichigo:

Tenía la ilusión de que respondieras, pero supongo que como empezaron tus clases estás muy ocupado, hace un par de días Renji y yo nos encontramos con Yumichikka e Ikakku, estaban dando vueltas por la zona financiera y mientras Ikakku resolvía unos asuntos vinculados a la empresa de su abuelo, Yumichikka intercambiaba "información" con Renji, no podrías imaginarte la cara que puso Yumichikka cuando se enteró lo de mi hermano, y en consideración a la noticia nos relató algo igual de sorprendente: Yachiru está en Londres, obviamente estudiando y… comprometida.

Según lo que nos contó Yumichikka, cuando todos estaban ocupados tratando de hacer frente a la organización de Aizen, Yachiru se encariñó mucho con Hanatarou (el hermano menor de Seinosuke Yamada, el asistente de Ukitake por recomendación de Unohana) y a Yamamoto no le gustó mucho la idea así que mandó a traer a una "amiga" que Hanatarou tenía en Londres, pero eso no pareció funcionar y terminó por prohibirle a Yachiru que lo visitara o lo viera, y entonces, cuando se disolvió el Gotei 13, Hanatarou y su hermano regresaron a Londres, y Yachiru intentó irse con él pero no se lo permitieron y desde ese día, se encerró en su cuarto y se negaba a comer. Yamamoto pensó que se le pasaría pronto, pero no fue así, Yachiru se deprimió tanto que enfermó, su abuelo nunca la vio tan triste y enferma que ordenó que trajeran a Hanatarou desde Londres de inmediato (no por nada Yachiru es su nieta favorita).

Cuando Yachiru se recuperó, le comunicó a su abuelo que se iría a estudiar a Londres y asombrosamente, Yamamoto aceptó, incluso aceptó a Hanatarou como el prometido de Yachiru (claro que puso sus reglas) y ahora Yamamoto vive en Londres junto a su pequeña nieta.

¿Te has dado cuenta como las personas que se quieren siempre terminan juntas? Desearía que me dieras una oportunidad para explicarte mis razones,

Rukia

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

_10 de Mayo, 2009_

_Rukia:_

_Dudé mucho antes de leer el mail que enviaste, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no sé si alguna vez te comenté que entre Yachiru y Hanatarou parecía que "había algo más que una amistad", ellos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y la verdad, no me imagino a una Yachiru deprimida y triste, considerando que la recuerdo demasiado "hiperactiva". _

_Por cierto, Ishida me contó hace algunas semanas que su grupo de la universidad viajó a Kyoto a un congreso de avances médicos-tecnológicos, y mientras buscaban un lugar para comer en el intermedio, encontró a Senna paseando con un tipo que le cayó mal apenas lo vio. Se acercó a saludarla y ella le presentó a su "amigo" Ashido, según lo que ella le comentó, lo había conocido en el curso de nivelación para ingresar a la universidad y como tenían dos semanas antes del examen y él nunca había estado en Japón ella se ofreció a ser su "guía turística". Obviamente Ishida no creyó nada de lo que ella le dijo, y también estaba algo fastidiado porque ella no le avisó que estaba en Japón, y por los siguientes tres días, Ishida acompañó a Senna y Ashido por los lugares turísticos más importantes de Japón._

_El día que fue a despedirlos en el aeropuerto, mientras compraban algunas cosas antes de cruzar a la sala de espera, Ashido le comentó que: "Era un tipo muy afortunado, Senna era una gran chica"… Ishida al principio no entendió (si, lo sé, Ishida es una idiota para ese tipo de cosas) y mientras los observaba cruzando el último control recordó varias cosas, entre ellas las veces que le dije que se fijara más en lo que tenía alrededor y finalmente comprendió, pero era tarde, la seguridad le impidió cruzar para hablar con ella (ya sabes, no puedes entrar si no eres pasajero) y compró un boleto para siguiente vuelo a Inglaterra._

_Como era de esperarse, Ryuken puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró que Ishida no solo había abandonado un congreso (uno bastante caro por cierto) sino que también se había marchado a Inglaterra sin avisarle, dejando botadas sus clases de la universidad (fue mi padre quien tuvo que soportar las lamentaciones de Ryuken)._

_A Ishida le fue difícil a principio, nunca había estado en Inglaterra así que le tomó algunos días dar con la casa de Senna, cuando llegó la encontró jugando en el jardín con un bobtail con un linstón rojo en el cuello (se supone que ese era el "perrito" de Neriel), y nunca una muchacha le pareció mas bella, se sintió un tonto por haber dejado pasar tantos años pensando en alguien que no les correspondería y dejando pasar la oportunidad de conocer a una persona tan maravillosa como Senna. _

_Ahora Ishida esta tramitando su traslado a una universidad de Inglaterra, y Ryuken, que al principio estaba molesto, le está ayudando (por lo que dijo Ishida, el repentino apoyo de Ryuken empezó cuando supo que estaba saliendo con Senna)._

_Supongo que tenías razón cuando escribiste: "¿Te has dado cuenta que las personas que se quieren siempre terminan juntas?"_

_Ichigo _

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Tokio, 15 de Junio, 2009

Ichigo:

La semana pasada se desarrolló el torneo nacional juvenil de kendo, Kaien vino desde Seoul para desafiarte y se sintió decepcionado al saber que dejaste el título, tenía la esperanza que vinieras… Pero bueno, como era de esperarse, fue un torneo muy reñido, incluso Renji se animó a participar, la sorpresa fue al final, Kaien tuvo que enfrentarse a Ulquiorra (no sé si lo recuerdes, pero es la persona con la que Inoue ha estado saliendo los últimos meses) y una vez más, Zaraki se entrometió y los jueces dictaminaron empate, es decir, aún eres campeón nacional juvenil de kendo, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías, pero no sabes que Kaien te está buscando para desafiarte otra vez (quiere ser campeón juvenil de Korea y Japón).

También Hinamori me envió una foto (te la estoy enviando como documento adjunto), se ve hermosa con su barriga de siete meses (¡Qué rápido se ha pasado el tiempo!) y Toushiro está algo nervioso, parece que Hinamori no quiere comprometerse con él hasta que nazca el niño (si, será un varón), ella aún tiene miedo que no sea hijo de él, en cierta forma la entiendo, solo me hubiera gustado que confiara en mí antes.

Aún espero que me digas si me darás la oportunidad para explicarte porqué lo hice,

Rukia

PD: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (¿Acaso pensaste que me olvidaría?)

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

_10 de Julio, 2009_

_Rukia:_

_Me alegra saber que Kaien no ganó (mi padre solo me dijo que el título aún era mío) y que al fin se tengan noticias de Inoue (Tatsuki andaba nerviosa y preocupada según lo que me dijeron mis hermanas). Después de muchas semanas, Shinji se comunicó conmigo (hablo del tipo alto y rubio que terminó siendo nieto de Yamamoto por si no lo recuerdas), me pidió que le buscara información sobre clínicas de rehabilitación en Estados Unidos, su esposa Hiyori estuvo como dos meses en coma y cuando despertó una parte de su memoria se había ido (me dijo medio en serio medio en broma que ella no recordaba haberse casado con él ni nada relacionado con lo que pasó en Seoul) y que quedó un poco débil por el largo tiempo que estuvo en coma pero ya está casi recuperada (excepto algunos trozos de su memoria que se niegan a volver) y quieren pasar una temporada por Estados Unidos. También me comentó que su amiga Mashiro está a unos días de dar a luz y su novio Kensei anda como loco (igual que Toushiro, me imagino) pensando que en cualquier momento va a ser padre._

_Creo que aún es pronto para hablar de nosotros…_

_Saludos,_

_Ichigo_

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Tokio, 15 de Agosto, 2009

Ichigo:

Lo pensé dos veces antes de escribirte, tengo que admitir que la última línea me dejó algo triste, pero han pasado algunas cosas que quizás te interesa saber:

Yoruichi vino a visitar a Soi Fon, Urahara vino con ella como era de esperarse, y también trajeron a su pequeña bebé: "Jing Ni", es un encanto y la viva imagen de Yoruichi, con excepción de los ojos, esos los sacó de Urahara, hubieras visto la cara de ni-sama cuando le hicieron cargar a la bebé, estaba aterrado, y la pequeña, como toda descendiente de los Shiouin, tiró de los cabellos de ni-sama mientras sonreía. Durante la cena, Yoruichi le preguntó a Soi cuando tendría hijos con ni-sama y Soi empezó a toser, casi se atraganta con la comida… yo creo que ni-sama será un excelente padre (demostró mucha paciencia y tolerancia con la bebé).

Espero que tengas tiempo y respondas este mail,

Rukia

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Seoul, 20 de Setiembre, 2009

Ichigo:

Estamos en Seoul desde hace dos días, vinimos invitados al bautizo del pequeño "Momoshiro" (el pequeño de Momo y Toushiro), tiene apenas un mes de nacido, ojos cafés y el cabello más blanco que puedas imaginar. En la ceremonia nos encontramos además con Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku y Nanao, que estaban radiantes de felicidad. Hinamori y Toushiro ya están comprometidos pero aún no se animan a dar el gran paso, más estoy convencida que lo harán pronto.

Ichigo, no estaba segura de escribirte otra vez… he intentado entender como te sientes pero creo que no puedo, tal vez esta sea la última vez que te escribo,

Rukia

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

_04 de Octubre, 2009_

_Rukia:_

_Estuve algo estresado las últimas semanas, los exámenes y trabajo se fin de semestre son más difíciles y molestos que en la preparatoria, pero felizmente logré aprobar todos los cursos y aproveché la semana de descanso para ir a México a visitar a Chad, no imaginas la grata sorpresa que me llevé al encontrar a Ishida y Senna (también andaban de vacaciones o algo así) y salimos a pasear los cuatro, fue divertido, como cuando estábamos en preparatoria, claro que faltaba alguien…_

_Sé que tienes razones para estar molesta, pero yo también,_

_Ichigo_

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

25 de Diciembre, 2009

Ichigo:

Adivina en donde estoy… estoy en Karakura, conseguí que ni-sama me diera permiso para pasar las fiestas aquí, con tu familia, claro que Renji, Soi Fon y ni-sama también vinieron, ahora mismo están todos reunidos en la sala, esperando que sea la hora. Yo me escabullí un momento para escribirte, me sorprende que no estés aquí, se supone que ésta es una fiesta familiar, tus hermanas están algo tristes por tu ausencia, y tu padre se está esforzando mucho para animarlas, al menos deberías llamarlas.

Cuídate mucho y escríbeme cuando puedas ¿Si?

Un abrazo,

Rukia

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

_Tokio, 14 de Enero, 2010_

_Rukia:_

_Se supone que durante este año tenía que olvidarte, tenía que aprender a vivir sin ti, pero tus mails solo me hacían recodarte y hacer que deseara verte y abrazarte… por eso, quiero pedirte que no vuelvas a escribirme, ni intentes averiguar en donde estoy, quiero que olvides todo lo que ha pasado en el último año, es necesario._

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_PD: Está haciendo frío… ¿Cuándo piensas abrirme la puerta? _

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Rukia se puso de pie de inmediato, intentó secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos mientras corría hacia la puerta, ¿Sería posible?, casi tropezó al bajar los escalones, y luego se detuvo frente a la puerta, la idea de abrir y no encontrar a nadie le hizo dudar un momento, pero decidió que si eso ocurría, llenaría el buzón del mail de Ichigo hasta reventarlo si era necesario, más animada con esa idea, respiró hondo y giró la perilla.

Afuera, hermosos copos de nieve caían, pero eso no fue lo que captó su atención, sus ojos se posaron en el joven de ojos ámbar que la observaba con una sonrisa:

- Feliz cumpleaños… Rukia.

- ¡Ichigo!

Ella saltó a sus brazos y le dio pequeños golpes con sus puños a la altura del pecho mientras le reclamaba algo entre lágrimas, él la abrazó con fuerza mientras se disculpaba, y la nieve continuaba cayendo.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**MU HA HA HA ¿A que no se esperaban eso XD? Y gracias a todas por sus amenazas de muerte XD (me lo pensaré dos veces antes de ir a México, Chile, Argentina, etc…XD):**

**Ghost IV: **Hola, la verdad no tuve tiempo de darte la bienvenida ji ji ji, y ciertamente esto de la huida de Ichigo daba para otra temporada: MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS versión Rukia XD, pero creo que ya es hora de terminar esta locura…

**Sasume Himura: **Tienes razón, no por anda el capi anterior fue el mas largo de mi vida como fanwriter XD, y opino igual, el manga esta a paso de tortuga, afortunadamente al fin sabremos algo de Shinji y la resu de Tousen (muchos dicen en los foros que tiene completo de Michael Jackson ji ji ji)

**Yui Makino: **Espero que este capítulo no te haya parecido más lacrimógeno como el anterior XD, y eso del ciber, que bueno que no lo hiciste, hubiera sido un gran oso XD…

**Ale Kuchiki Zr: **Sip… y ahora solo falta un capi snif snif, voy a extrañar las reviews… ejem… tengo que ir a conocer Trujillo, una de mis profesoras de maestría es de allá y nos cuenta maravillas ;)

**Alessandra08: **Tenía que terminar si o si (rara vez dejo un fic botado, solo uno hasta el momento XD peor nadie se ha dado cuenta ji ji ji ) y sorry por tus uñas, espero que este capi te haya gustado, :)

**LizZeTho0 Uchiha; **Asi que te tenía intrigada… no imaginas como inflas mi ego con eso XD… a estas alturas todas tus preguntas ya han sido respondidas, un abrazo ;)

**Hino-sempai: **Ejem… me suenas de algún lado XD… volviendo al fic, ya sabes como va todo, espero que disfrutaras de este capi, cortito pero preciso XD

**Rukia-neesan: **Personajes… siempre me gustan las historias donde hay muchos personajes, por eso este fic es así, please, no mueras de ansias, C:

**Trish Black: **Ya se resolvió todo (o algo así XD) y eso de los párrafos, me alegra pues hay un par de reviews que me sugirieron que no fueran tan largos y complicados XD

**Lu Hatake: **Ya ni recuerdo a quien le dije que Lylinette saldría, te envido porque en mi ciudad nunca cae nieve (por eso hablo tanto de ella en mis fics XD) y estoy más que segura que no lloraste "mares" (niña, ¿De dónde tanto melodrama? XD)

**Sakura Selene: **¿Ya terminaste tus exámenes? Espero que si XD… y después de leer este capi tu lista de "candidatos para palizas" se ha de haber quedado vacía jo jo jo

**Alecita122: ¿**Puedes creer que aún no me compró la PSP? Y deseo que el capi haya cubierto tus expectativas, un abrazo de oso panda…

**Tsukishirohime-chan: **Darling, he pensado seriamente recomendarte mi psiquiatra, es broma XD… no serías tu si no fueras como eres… la goora de Akatsuki esperara hasta que vengas, y por cierto se me ha dado por hacerme la capa de Akatuski y cosplayear a Konan, :P

**  
Jennifer Vilera: **¿Mi "retorcida mente"? eso dolió AUCH!!!... y no pasaron años XD, por cierto bienvenida!!!

**ESTUVE pasando por una crisis anti-ichirukista, se que suena raro, pero bueno, este fic tenia un final preestablecido desde ahce meses y no iba a cambiarlo justo ahora XD**

**Un saludo especial a los nuevos lectores (aunque no dejen review grrr) y un mesje para Argin Heart: Los omakes que quieres los subiré uno de estos días en "Reflexiones II" y si falta uno te lo manda por PM.**

**Cuídense y… ¡¡¡FALTA SOLO UN CAPITULO!!!**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**


	53. Forever

No importaba cuantas veces intentara pensar en algo con que compararla, no encontraba nada porque ella era única… así que continuó dejando el camino de besos desde el cuello hacia una de las clavículas mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos naranjas para luego deslizarlos hasta sus mejillas y obligarlo a levantar el rostro y besarlo. El no podía ser indiferente a algo así, más aún si disfrutaba cada segundo que saboreaba sus labios a la vez que sus manos se escurrían traviesas por dentro del vestido, explorando cada milímetro de la suave y blanca piel… y así continuaría toda la noche, si ella se lo permitía, porque después de todo, ella era suya y él, era todo suyo también.

****

* * *

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

**49. FOREVER**

_La verdad es totalmente interior. No hay que buscarla fuera de nosotros ni querer realizarla luchando con violencia con enemigos exteriores._

* * *

**Aeropuerto de Tokyo, 10 am**

_"Japan Airlines anuncia la llegada de su vuelo proveniente de la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra, los pasajeros desembarcan por la puerta número 8… "_

- ¡KYAAAA! No creí que volvería a Japón tan pronto – Desperezándose y mirando a todos lados.

- Ujum… - Aclarándose la garganta – Senna, ¿Podrías ayudarme pidiendo un carrito para poner las maletas?

- ¿HUH? – Dándose vuelta y encontrándose a Uryuu rodeado de maletas – Si quieres te ayudo con un par de maletas, Uryuu…

- No es necesario – Al notar que Senna intentaba llevarse una de las maletas mas grandes y pesadas - No tienes que hacerlo… solo busca un carrito – Forcejeando con Senna para intentar quitarle la maleta – Senna… no seas terca…

- Tú eres el terco, Uryuu – Haciendo un puchero y tirando con más fuerza la maleta – Te digo que puedo hacerlo.

Un repentino "¡AUCH!" se escuchó a unos metros de donde ellos dos "discutían".

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Uryuu, desviando la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino el peculiar sonido.

- No lo sé… - Cruzándose de brazos – Seguramente alguien se tropezó o algo así, ya sabes, hay mucha gente caminando despistada por ahí…

- Senna… ¿En dónde está la maleta?

Senna parpadeó un par de veces, luego bajó la mirada para confirmar que sus manos estaban vacías y con una expresión de terror en su rostro dio media vuelta y logró ver a alguien siendo aplastado por la gran maleta.

- Lo… lo sentimos – Rescatando al infortunado del peso de la maleta con ayuda de Uryuu - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- E-eso creo – Sentándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza – No era tan grande el camión, ¿O si?

Senna y Uryuu intercambiaron miradas, confundidos.

- ¡HANA-KUN! – gritó un joven pelirrosa que se acercó prácticamente corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡¿Yachiru?! – Exclamó Senna, sorprendida, para luego desviar la mirada hacia el joven que golpeó accidentalmente con la maleta – Entonces él es…

- Hanatarou Yamada – Dijo Ishida mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

- ¿Estás bien, Hana-kun? – Inclinándose para observar mejor al accidentado.

- Si… no ha sido nada, Yachiru – Mostrando una sonrisa a la niña pelirrosa.

- Que alivio… - Desviando la mirada y poniendo expresión seria - ¡Ustedes dos, deberían ser mas cuidadosos y…! – Abriendo los ojos de par en par al reconocer a las dos personas - ¡Senna-chan! ¡Gafas-kun!

Inner Ishida: "Me acaba de decir ¿Gafas-kun?"

- Hola – Saludó Senna con la vitalidad de siempre – Ustedes dos estan muy cambiados.

- No mucho… digamos que los dos crecimos un poco y Yumichikka decidió llevar a Hana-kun donde un amigo estilista… ¿No se ve más lindo que antes? – Abrazando a un sonrojado Hanatarou.

- Eto… pero no recuerdo haberlos visto en nuestro vuelo.

- Porque no vinimos en un vuelo comercial, Senna-chan, vinimos en el avión privado de mi abuelo… por cierto, mis primos, Ken-chan y mi abuelo no tardan en venir, se quedaron arreglando lo del equipaje.

- ¡SUGOI! – Mirando a Ishida con ojos de "cachorrito" – Uryuu, ¿Y si compramos un avión para nosotros dos solitos?

Ishida ajustó sus gafas – Hablaremos de eso otro día, ahora preocupémonos por llegar a casa, Ryuken se pone de mal humor con los retrasos y ya estamos algo tarde.

- Es cierto – Senna revisó la hora en su reloj de mano.

- Ustedes vinieron a la boda ¿Verdad? – Les interrumpió Yachiru.

- Sí – respondieron Senna e Ishida al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Kawai! Entonces nos vemos allá.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Echó algo de agua fría en su cara y sin querer desvió la mirada hacia el delgado paquete que acababa de hacer a un lado y, movida más por un reflejo, terminó por arrojarla a la basura. Las últimas semanas había tenido algunas sospechas pero esto era demasiado… oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y se apresuró a secarse la cara y salir del baño a su habitación.

- Adelante.

- Shaolin… - Dijo Byakuya al entrar en la habitación, estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje de etiqueta pero lucía una mirada de extrañeza - ¿Aún no te has cambiado?

- No… pero todavía es temprano – Tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, por más que estuviera año y medio viéndolo a diario, no podía dejar de sonrojarse al verlo, más aún si llevaba traje de etiqueta.

- Pero te pedí ayer que me acompañaras al templo hoy, antes de ir a la boda.

Soi Fon suspiró, se le había olvidado.

- Byakuya, lo siento, creo que… lo olvidé – Desviando la mirada avergonzada – Adelántate, te alcanzaré en la iglesia.

- No te preocupes, como aún es temprano puedo ir y volver a tiempo, espérame aquí – Soi Fon asintió y Byakuya se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de girar la perilla par salir se volvió hacia ella – Shaolin, ¿Está todo bien?, Porque si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes confiar en mi, aunque trabajamos para compañías distintas, prometo ser discreto.

Soi Fon mostró una media sonrisa.

- No es nada… creo que he estado trabajando mucho últimamente, eso es todo.

Byakuya se inclinó lentamente y le besó fugazmente en los labios.

- Volveré en una hora.

Soi Fon le observó salir y cerrar la puerta, y movida por un impulso, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- Byakuya… yo… te estaré esperando.

- Lo sé – Fue lo único que le respondió Byakuya, antes de sonreír y continuar su camino.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Momo, ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? – Acercándose a la joven mientras luchaba por arreglar el nudo de su corbata.

- Claro – Poniéndose de pie y dejando libre al pequeño niño que empezó a dar algunos pasos por la habitación – Siempre te haces líos con las corbatas, Shiro-chan.

- Te ves hermosa, Momo – Observando como ella arreglaba el nudo de su corbata en segundos.

- Me dices lo mismo todo el tiempo… algún día te cansarás.

- Claro que no, eso no pasará – Aprovechando la cercanía para intentar besarla pero siendo interrumpido por el fuerte ruido de algo quebrándose.

- ¡Momoshiro! – Dijo Momo alejándose de Toushiro para evitar que el pequeño continuara tirando los pocos adornos de su mesa de noche al suelo.

Toushiro suspiró. Desde que Momoshiro nació, algunas cosas no eran tan fáciles, pero la espera valía la pena.

- Ven aquí pequeño – Levantando al niño en sus brazos – Ese adorno que acabas de romper nos lo regaló la tía Retsu y… ya sabes como se pone ella cuando se enoja.

El niño se quedó muy quietecito, y puso carita de "Yo no fui".

- Toushiro, no le digas esas cosas el niño, lo vas a asustar – Lo regañó Momo lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación.

- Momoshiro sabe que bromeo… - bajando el tono de su voz – al menos en parte.

- ¿Interrumpimos? – Preguntó alguien asomándose por la puerta entreabierta.

- ¡Rukia! – Exclamó Momo acercándose a su amiga y saludándola con un fuerte abrazo – Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

- ¡Hump! ¡Hump! – Tosió el acompañante de Rukia.

- Hola Kurosaki-san – Lo saludó Momo – me alegra que finalmente estén juntos.

- Lo mismo digo por ust… - Ichigo no pudo completar la frase pues el pequeño Momoshiro sujetó un mechón de su cabello mientras reía divertido. Pronto todos en la habitación se pusieron a reír, menos Ichigo – No es gracioso – Logrando que Momoshiro le soltara el cabello.

- Es tu merecido por entrar sin tocar – Le dijo Toushiro en tono burlón – Bien hecho hijo – Chocando "cinco" con el pequeño Momoshiro.

- Momoshiro ha empezado a caminar y explorar, parece que le llamó la atención tu color de cabello, Kurosaki-san – Se disculpó Momo.

- Ichigo no está molesto – Replicó Rukia acercándose a Momoshiro – Tienen un niño muy lindo.

El niño sonrió coquetamente para Rukia.

- Espera un momento pequeñín – colocando sus manos posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Rukia – Esta joven ya está comprometida así que búscate otra chica.

- Ichigo, solo es un niño.

- Lo sé, pero quería un pretexto para abrazarte, Rukia.

- Disculpen – Interrumpió Toushiro, con expresión fría y seria – Hay un niño pequeño aquí por si no se han dado cuenta.

Rukia e Ichigo se separaron un poco, avergonzados.

- ¿Por qué no bajamos todos a la sala? – Sugirió Momo – Mis padres y los tíos de Toushiro deben estar esperándonos.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Se contempló en el espejo sin poder creer que ella era la del reflejo… con todo ese maquillaje encima y ese peinado se sentía tan distinta… tan extraña.

- Si no tuvieras el ceño fruncido pensaría que no eres tú.

Ella reconoció esa voz de inmediato y se giró algo desconcertada:

- Shinji…

Él se limitó a dibujar en su rostro una de sus peculiares sonrisas… ella lo observó y tuvo que admitir que se veía muy atractivo con el frac y el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo a la altura de la nuca.

- ¿No me digas que ese es tu vestido? – Señalando la bata que Hiyori traía puesta.

- ¡Claro que no! – Cruzando los brazos molesta – Aún no me lo pongo.

- Entiendo – Dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro – Bien, te ayudaré a ponértelo.

- ¡Eso ni de broma! – Lanzándole lo primero que encontró, objeto que él esquivó fácilmente.

Repentinamente, la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación vecina se abrió mostrando a Lisa y Mashiro, ellas llevaban puestos hermosos vestidos blancos.

- Hiyo… - Percatándose de la presencia de Shinji - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Tomando una de las almohadas de la cama - ¡Acaso no sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda!

- Pero Hiyori aún no se ha puesto el vestido… Además ya estamos casados - Cubriéndose con las manos para impedir que los golpes que le daba Lisa con la almohada le arruinaran el traje o el cabello.

- ¡Esa no es justificación! – Mashiro entró en la discusión cogiendo otro cojín y apoyando a Lisa – Hiyori no recuerda cuando se casaron… además, ¡Ya deberías estar en la iglesia!

- Pero…

- ¡FUERA!

Lisa y Mashiro cerraron la puerta con llave para evitar que Shinji entrara otra vez.

- Shinji es un pesado… Mashiro ¿Se me metió la tiara en el velo?

- No, estás perfecta, Lisa.

Ambas volvieron la mirada en dirección a Hiyori, que se estaba riendo.

- Es que yo… no las recordaba así… chicas.

Lisa y Mashiro empezaron a reír también.

_En las afuera de la habitación…_

- Shinji, ¿Qué pasó? Me pareció oír gritos – Preguntó Rose.

- Nada… solo intenté ver a Hiyori con su vestido blanco.

- Así que estabas fisgoneando – dijo Kensei con tono acusador.

- Ya dije que no estaba haciendo nada malo – Se excusó Shinji.

- Te equivocas, ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda?

- Rose… - Shinji miró fijamente a su amigo - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te pareces a Lisa cuando hablas?

- ¿C-cómo?

- Muchachos, ¿Aún siguen aquí? – Love y Hacchi se acercaban por el pasillo – Ustedes tres ya deberían estar en la iglesia.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**¡OHAYO! Y disculpen la tremenda demora... tuve y aún tengo algunos problemas familiares pero con la bendición de Dios estoy segura que todo terminará en un final feliz :)**

**Saludos para:**

**Trish Back: **a veces tambien soy impaciente con lo de los mails… pero sé que cuando encuentras a esa persona especial, esperas y esperas (yo esperé cerca de tres años), mil gracias por leer este fic kilométrico XD

**Tsukishirohime-chan: **Releí tu review de diciembre (vaya tiempo que no actualizo XD) y me hizo reír, como siempre, no tienes idea de lo que se me ocurrió, pero paciencia, y con respecto a "Present" quitaron el video de youtube por derechos de autor (pinche Sony… espera, creo que es otra disquera XD) así que trataré de subir el video a algun server para que puedas descargarlo (eso o enviarlo por encomienda XD), muchos abrazos…

**aLeKuchiki-zr: **Me pregunto si aún sigues ahí… y la verdad me gustaría escribir muchos fics, y hacer muchos dibujos y doujins y hasta una movie animada, pero eso demanda tiempo, y eso es precisamente lo que me falta… gracias por tus reviews a lo largo del fic, yo too te extrañare…

**alessandra08: **Hello! Si antes no me odiabas ahora seguro que si XD… no te culpo, yo tambien a veces me odio a mi misma (espera, ¿eso existe?) este fic ha sido lo mas experimental que he escrito (junto con "Mil recuerdos por siempre" y "Karakura Host Club") me alegra que te haya gustado :)

**Ghost iv: **A lo largo del fic mi fin era hacerles creer lo que no era… y creo que lo logré la mayoria de las veces… (sonrisa maliciosa XD)… Sigue leyendo y encontrarás otra sorpresa de Bya-kun, mu ha ha ha

**Naoko Tendo: **Ojalá y ahora tengas tiempo y nueva compu (y recuerdes de que va esta historia sino no tendría caso leer este capi XD) creo que el fondo no escribía no solo por falta de abstracción por culpa de mis problemas, tambien creo que muy en mi interior tenía miedo de terminar esto… pero aquí esta, y espero que sea de tu agrado ;)

**LiZzetho0 Uchiha: **A estas alturas debes estar en otros exámenes o por empezar clases XD… vaya que me tardé un resto… no podrías creer cuanto me tardé en escribir este capitulo, y aquí esta… el final de esta historia…

**Sasume Himura: **Definitivamente esa es la idea del capitulo anterior, contar lo que pasó después en mails (ciertamente muy cómodo, escribir todo al detalle me habría tomado mucho tiempo XD) Gracias, por acompañarme casi desde el principio ;)

**Bloody Shoter: **No se bien si este capi es tan largo como esperabas pero espero que aún recuerdes de que va el fic y logres entenderlo (sería tedioso que tuvieras que leer todo de nuevo… yo no lo haría XD) supongo que si estás ahí, tienes tu chocomilk al lado XD

**Yoxxa: **Oh si, pasé y por momentos paso por un crisis anti- ichirukista… pero ahora que me doy vueltas por ff mas seguido me he dado cuenta que el IchiHime y el HitsuKarin invaden FF… ¡NOOOOOO! Ejem… esas son las parejas que menos me gustan pero bueno… (si a ti te gustan ignora lo que acabo de escribir XD), gracias… dattebayo!

**Hino sempai: **¿Más de ByaSoi? A mi too me habría gustado... gome… y con respecto a Kensei y Toushiro durante el embarazo de sus novias… creo que no había mucho que contar (Kensei pasó por el "embarazo masculino" y Toushiro tuvo que ayudar a Momo a superar lo de Aizen), n_n

**Alecita122: **tienes razón, el "PD: Está haciendo frío… ¿Cuándo piensas abrirme la puerta?" parece extraído de una telellorona… y esa era la idea… hacer un fic tipo novela pero sin ser tan empalagoso (el exceso de melodrama altera mis sentidos en forma negativa)… Muchas Gracias por acompañarme desde el principio… por dejar la primera review y acompañarme por todo el camino (1 año y 5 meses… SUGOI!!!)

**Makiko maki maki: **¿Leíste el fic en un día? Yo habría tardado dos o tres días (aunque me leí el 7mo libro de HP en dia y medio XD), y como siempre digo, nunca es tarde… y creo que si hubiera recibido 52 reviews de la misma persona haría pensado en una cuarta temporada XD… un abrazo, arigatou!

**Kazuja Rj: **en medio de mi locura literaria se me antojó cambiar el final de la historia 4 veces, para quedarme con el 3er final que elegí… y ahora que me doy cuenta, no te he contado absolutamente nada del final (a diferencia de Tsuki-chan y I be the princess que tienen casi todo el cap en sus manos desde la semana pasado XD… sorry por eso pero ni se me cruzó por la cabeza) gracias por leer el fic a pesar de tus multiples ocupaciones y ¡Animate a continuar tu fic! Solo necesitas cambiar un par de cosas y no ser tan estricto XD

**Haruhi Yuko: **¿Omakes? A estas alturas los tienen casi todos… y entre los que faltaban hay varios que nunca verán la luz (es que me olvide de que iban algunos XD) espero que este capi sea lo suficientemente largo como esperabas :)

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan: **Seguir escribiendo… realmente me gustaría, pero esta historia necesitaba un final, y aquí esta… por cierto, como estudio una maestría casi no tengo vacaciones snif snif

**Airi Hyuga: **OMC!!! Te quité cuatro días… vaya que soy cruel mu ha ha ha… en serio, siento la demora y lo de tus uñas too XD… creo que al igual que en el manga algunos personajes tenían que morir y para no alterar mucho la historia elegí a Nell y Noitra… gracias por tu tiempo :)

**Argin Heart: **Soy yo la que debe disculparse por la tardanza (y por dejarte ir a tus vacaciones sin lectura innecesaria para leer XD) ¿Me creerías si te dijera que hace un par de semanas recién me di cuenta de la cantidad de parejas que hay en este fic? Casi me caigo de espaldas: más de 15 XD… mil gracias por acompañarme en este fic y en los otros… ARIGATOU!

**Lu Hatake: **Ya se me acabaron las frases de disculpas… realmente siento la demora (desearía ser mas egoista y dedicarme solo al fic pero no se puede) espero que este capitulo llegue algun dia a tus manos y que aún recuerdesel fic para que lo entiendas… Ah… tardé demasiado… Gomenasai!

**Sakura chan :) : **Como que al momento de escribir "boda" en tu review no te imaginabas esto XD… gracias por hacer un espacio en tu agenda para leer este fic… que solo es eso, un fic…

**Gabytu chappy**: Eto… dos meses y 3 días después de tu review, finalmente subí el capi… no te culpo si no lo lees… pasó demasiado tiempo…

**Sakura Selene: **Ah… el ShiYori… es una de mis parejas favoritas, incluso Hiyori es una de mis personajes de anime preferidas… por eso espero que Tite no la deje morir, sino tendré que retomar la cruzada: "Una carta bomba par aTite"… neh, es broma, no se puede poner una bomba en una carta… sería muy peligroso XD…

**FerO: **en realidad, te admiro como no tienes idea (mira que leerte un fic asi de largote así porque sí), y bueno, la idea al escribir un fic es ser capaz de transmitir lo que sienten los personajes, angustia, celos, odio, etc… si lo logré entonces hice algo bueno después de todo :) gracias por tus saludos y creo que este cap no es tan espectacular como esperabas pero aquí esta…

**KareKanoO18: **Te apoyo mil… ¡Oh Tite-sama… no cometas la chorrada de dejar a Ichi con la Tetihime!... si no hay IchiRuki al final, entonces que Ichi muera o se quede solito… un mes y 18 dias después de tu review, el capitulo final…

**Ebril: **Habia estado tentada de escribirte un PM agradeciendo tus reviews, que fueron las que finalmente me obligaron a retomar el fic, gracias por regalar tu valioso tiempo a la lectura de este fic, y gracias por animarme (sin saberlo) cuando mas lo necesitaba, gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón :)

**Y bueno, hay algo que quiero agregar antes de que continúen con su lectura, y es que tengo en mente preparar un epílogo (algo de los omakes restantes estará inmerso dentro de él), pero me queda la duda: ¿Con quién les gustaría que se quedará Renji? Y ¿Lo envío por PM o lo publico?**

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

El clima era agradable aquella tarde, no era ni frío ni excesivamente cálido. A medida que se acercaba la hora, los invitados llegaban y se sentaban en las bancas, expectantes. Algunos intercambiaban amistosos saludos, pues la mayoría de los presentes se conocían, y charlaban en voz baja para ponerse al día con lo sucedido en el último año y medio. Para cuando llegó el grupo en donde se encontraban Rukia e Ichigo, la Iglesia estaba prácticamente llena, afortunadamente el que Kyoraku y Nanao sean los padrinos de una de las parejas les permitió tener asientos reservados en primera fila.

Como a los cinco minutos entraron los novios, Shinji sonreía mientras saludaba haciendo un gesto con la mano, Rose se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza mientras Kensei más bien parecía enfermo, por lo pálido que estaba. Los tres permanecieron a un lado del altar, bastante silenciosos. Diez minutos más tarde, alguien empezaba a tocar algunas notas en un piano lo cual era la señal (según los ensayos) que la ceremonia estaba por empezar.

Todos se pusieron de pie y sus miradas se clavaron en la entrada por donde aparecían las figuras de las novias. Hiyori caminaba nerviosa del brazo de Kisuke, algo que nunca habría imaginado que sucedería y sin embargo así era, Lisa caminaba en compañía de Kyoraku, ella se veía muy serena pues finalmente había hecho las paces con su hermana Nanao, y Mashiro hacía el recorrido del brazo de Hachi, susurrando cosas (como que le hubiera gustado que su pequeña Kana fuera la niña de las flores pero Kensei dijo que no era posible porque Kana apenas tenía 13 meses). Las novias fueron entregadas a los novios en el altar, y la ceremonia empezó.

En aquella ceremonia había algo que la hacía realmente especial, más allá de la bella decoración con hermosas flores blancas, más allá del fuerte lazo de amistad entre los asistentes, más allá de las pruebas que tuvieron que superar para que llegara ese momento… era algo que solo los que estuvieron en Seoul meses atrás conocían, y era inevitable que al finalizar, a varias personas se les inundaran los ojos de lágrimas por la emoción.

Entre aplausos y congratulaciones las felices parejas salieron a pasos raudos del lugar, ya habría tiempo en la fiesta para fotos y felicitaciones, en esos momentos solo deseaban abordar los coches decorados para la ocasión y dar un breve recorrido por algunos parajes de la ciudad.

- Se ve que traían prisa - Observando como se alejaban los coches de los recién casados.

- Ellos siempre fueron personas fuera de lo convencional así que no me esperaba otra cosa – Aprisionando una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas – Cada uno debe ser como es, no lo crees, Rukia.

- Si, pero… – Al sentir la calidez de aquella mano masculina – Puede que tengas razón, Ichigo.

Ichigo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y entregarse a la contemplación de su futura prometida.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó una voz familiar que se acercaba a ellos en medio del tumulto creado por las personas que abandonaban la iglesia.

- K-Kaien-dono...

- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Me queda mal el traje o qué? – Mirando el acabado de las mangas y revisando que su corbata esté bien acomodada.

- Creo que sí, sabes Kaien, ese color no te queda – Comentó Ichigo con tono burlón.

- No – Se apresuró a decir Rukia, dándole un codazo a Ichigo – No es eso, es solo que no te veíamos desde hace un buen tiempo, ¿No es cierto, Ichigo?

- Si tú lo dices… - Lanzando una mirada amenazadora a Kaien.

- Por lo visto finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo – Haciendo referencia al hecho que Ichigo y Rukia estaban tomados de la mano – Me alegro por ustedes, sin embargo…

- ¡Kaien! – Exclamó una mujer de oscuros cabellos – Me dijiste que solo te tardarías un momen… to – Al reconocer a las personas con las que Kaien estaba hablando – Kuchiki-san.

- Hola Miyako-dono – Rukia devolvió el saludo amistosamente – Tal vez no lo recuerdes, éste es Ichigo, estuvo por Seoul unos meses y ahora nosotros… estamos saliendo.

- ¿En serio? – Miyako no pudo disimular el tono de alivio en su voz – Me alegro por ustedes.

Kaien se aclaró la garganta.

– Si ya terminaron quisiera continuar con lo que vine a hacer – Cambiando la expresión alegre de su rostro por una más seria – Kurosaki Ichigo, te desafío a un encuentro de kendo, pero está vez será oficial, ¿Qué dices?

Ichigo devolvió la mirada sin amilanarse, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Cuando quieras, Shiba Kaien.

- Bien – Retomando su expresión despreocupada y feliz – Entonces fijaremos una fecha más adelante, ahora tenemos que ir a una recepción.

- Iremos en el coche de unos amigos, si quieren pueden venir con nosotros – Les invitó Rukia.

- Oh, no es necesario, gracias – Respondió Miyako – ¿Nos vamos, Kaien?

- Si, cuídate mucho Rukia – Contemplando por última vez a la mujer que jamás podría tener – En cuanto a ti, Ichigo, nos veremos pronto – Colocando una mano sobre unos de los hombros de Ichigo y susurrando muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ichigo lo oyera – "Oni-chan"

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos… al oír aquellas palabras sintió como si le recorriera un repentino escalofrío… movido por un impulso fijó la mirada en dirección a donde Kaien se alejaba caminando del brazo con Miyako.

- Ichigo, ¿Te ocurre algo?

- … - Saliendo de su aturdimiento – N-no, no es nada, mejor vamos a buscar a Toushiro y los demás.

Rukia permaneció inmóvil, algo le pasaba a Ichigo y él no le quería decir.

- Ichigo, ¿En serio no ocurrió algo?

- Pues – Inclinándose hacia ella – Solo me pareció oír algo, eso es todo – Besando con ternura en la frente.

- ¡Hey! – Les interrumpió Toushiro – Momo y yo nos cansamos de esperarlos ¿Qué tanto hacen? Ya casi se han marchado todos los invitados, llegaremos últimos a la recepción.

Rukia se disculpó y luego los tres caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, Momo y el pequeño Momoshiro esperaban al lado de un auto.

- Por un momento creí que ya se habían ido – Momo levantó a su niño en brazos mientras Toushiro se apresuraba a abrirle la puerta del auto.

- Nos distrajimos un momento conversando con Kaien-dono, Miyako-dono también estaba con él – Contestó Rukia, tomando un lugar en el auto junto a Ichigo.

- ¿En serio? No sabíamos que Kaien vendría, no lo vimos en la Iglesia – Evitando que Momoshiro mordiera el borde de la cartera de Rukia.

- Nosotros tampoco, fue una sorpresa, ¿No es así, Ichigo? – Al notar que Ichigo parecía distraído - ¿Ichigo?

- ¿Eh? Si, Kaien apareció de la nada y me desafió a un encuentro oficial de kendo.

Se oyó un suspiro proveniente del asiento del copiloto, donde se encontraba Toushiro.

- Una pelea de kendo… había olvidado que soy "sabom-nim".

Se hizo un breve e incómodo silencio, Rukia notó que la mirada de Hinamori entristecía y Toushiro parecía no notarlo.

- Y qué con eso – Dijo Ichigo, muy suelto de huesos, ajeno a la tensión que se formaba.

Toushiro levantó la mirada y a través del espejo retrovisor se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Momo.

- Nada. Se supone que como "sabom-nim" debo participar como contendor o como jurado en las peleas de kendo, pero creo que dejaré eso para más adelante, mi familia es primero.

Momo sonrió, y Momoshiro gateaba en dirección a un aterrado Ichigo y sus cabellos naranjas.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Cuando los invitados llegaron al lugar donde se realizaría la recepción se impresionaron al encontrar a los novios en plena sesión fotográfica, primero cada pareja en forma individual, luego con sus padrinos, luego en grupo (parejas con padrinos) y finalmente con los invitados.

- Ufff… tantas luces estropean mi maquillaje – Sacando un espejo de su bolso – definitivamente necesito ir a retocarme, ¿Vienes conmigo, Soi?

Soi Fon se encontraba cuidando de Jing Ni (la hija de Yoruichi y Kisuke) y aunque apenas se tomó un par de fotografías, a diferencia de Yoruichi y Kisuke que ya habían perdido la cuenta, decidió acompañar a Yoruichi, dejando a la niña al cuidado de Byakuya pues desconfiaba de Kisuke.

- Soi Fon – Asegurándose que no había nadie mas en los servicios, excepto ellas dos - ¿Byakuya-bo y tú discutieron?

- ¡NO! Porque piensa eso, Yoruichi-s…

- Apenas y han intercambiado palabra esta tarde – Mirándola a través del reflejo del espejo en donde se retocaba el maquillaje – No es que Byakuya-bo sea muy hablador después de todo, pero se ve preocupado y tu estás bastante distraída, ¡Has intentado llamarme "Yoruichi-sama"! – Con un leve tono de regaño en esto último.

- L-lo siento… es solo que… - Inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada por algo - pasó algo y…

- ¿Y?

- Tenía sospechas y fui a… ya sabe… a comprar unas…

Yoruichi suspiró.

- Soi, no logro entender lo que tratas de decirme, lo que sea no creo que sea tan grave y…

- Estoy embarazada.

Yoruichi parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

- Tu… ¿Qué?

- Por favor, no me haga repetirlo – Soi Fon se encogió aún más.

- ¿Estas segura? – Yoruichi tenía que confirmarlo antes de decir o hacer algo, y vio que Soi Fon asentía con la cabeza – Pero eso es una buena noticia, ¡Felicidades!

- ¡No necesito que me felicite! ¡Esto es algo serio!

Yoruichi respiró hondo.

- Comprendo que estés preocupada pero no es tan difícil como parece… al menos no los primeros meses, luego las cosas se complican un poco y el parto, ni hablar, te sugiero que tomes la psicoprofi…

- Byakuya no lo sabe… aún no se lo he dicho.

- Y puedo saber la razón – Preguntó Yoruichi, con suspicacia - ¿Acaso no es de él?

- ¡Claro que es de él! – Contestó Soi Fon casi gritando, indignada.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Es que… aún no estamos casados.

Yoruichi hizo un esfuerzo, fallido por cierto, para ocultar la risa que pronto se convirtió en sonoras carcajadas.

- ¡No es gracioso, Yoruichi-sama!

- Es que… - Tratando de recuperar el aliento – Soi, ustedes dos llevan más de un año viviendo juntos… era obvio que algo así pasara… Mira, Kisuke y yo tenemos una hija, y no estamos casados, y no tenemos planes de matrimonio al menos por el momento.

- Pero…

- Sin "peros", cuando salgamos de aquí vas a ir donde Byakuya-bo y vas a decirle.

- ¿Y si él piensa que quiero "atraparlo"?

Yoruichi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír otra vez.

- Byakuya-bo no va a pensar eso, es más, estoy segura que se sentirá feliz de encontrar el motivo perfecto para casarse contigo. Así que ve ahora mismo a decirle a Byakuya-bo que va a ser padre.

Soi Fon estaba buscando alguna forma de rebatir lo que Yoruichi acababa de decir pero un ruido un poco fuerte (como de algo o alguien cayéndose del otro lado de la puerta) las obligó a salir a ver que sucedía, y encontraron a Byakuya tendido en el suelo.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Estoy agotada – Poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos.

- Pero aún faltan algunas fotos con varios invitados... ¡Hiyoriiiii! – Gritó Mashiro al notar que era ignorada.

- ¡Qué! – Deteniendo su marcha y volviéndose hacia Mashiro con mirada amenazadora.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Mostrando una sonrisa "inocente".

- A tomar un poco de aire – Y continuó su camino más molesta que antes… verdaderamente le irritaba que Mashiro no se intimidara con nada.

A Hiyori le parecía tedioso tanto circo por unas fotos, y justo en esos momentos a alguien se el ocurrió la brillante idea de fotos de solo "hombres" y seguramente a continuación querrían una sesión de solo "damas"… no tenía humor para eso. Pasó por un lado de las escaleras, tal vez encontraría algo de paz en los servicios, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Yoruichi y otra mujer tratando de hacer reaccionar a un tipo que estaba tirado en el suelo… así que deshizo su camino y subió por las escaleras, con un poco de suerte encontraría paz y tranquilidad en el piso de arriba.

Y así fue, mientras abajo estaban todos armando barullo, arriba estaba todo muy tranquilo y silencioso… aquello era demasiado perfecto. Caminó hacia el balcón al final del corredor, era la primera vez que estaba allí pero sabía del balcón porque lo había visto varias veces desde el jardín, cuando era niña y venía a molestar a Shinji, como el día en que le llevó una rana que saltó directo a su cara, él gritó del susto y toda la servidumbre acudió a su auxilio… aquel día cenaron un plato francés a base de rana… al pensar en ello una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Te sienta bien esa sonrisa, Hiyori-chan.

La primera impresión de Hiyori era de enfado a la persona que se atrevía a hablarle con tanta familiaridad pero al oírle pronunciar su nombre sintió algo extraño… como si lo conociera de algún lado… El dueño de aquella voz se detuvo a su lado y luego de contemplarla en silencio por varios segundos desvió su mirada hacia el jardín.

- Disculpe… acaso ¿Nos conocemos? – Se animó a preguntarle al misterioso joven.

- Hacia allá – Señalando hacia el lado este del gran jardín – Bajo ese árbol, habían unos rosales, y una niña de overol estaba buscando algo entre los rosales, entonces un niño empezó a espiarla y al darse cuenta, ella lo golpeó con su sandalia… – Empezando a reír – e-eso fue muy divertido.

Hiyori se quedó desconcertada, hasta donde recordaba, aquel día solo estaban Shinji y ella en el jardín.

- ¿Asombrada? – Dejando de reír – Yo estaba por allá – Señalando ahora hacia una ventana – Tenía varicela así que no podía salir. Por cierto, mi nombre es Izuru, Kira Izuru. Soy uno de los primos de Shinji.

- ¿En serio?... Es que… no te recuerdo.

- No te preocupes, me lo imaginaba – Volviendo a mirarla – A decir verdad yo tampoco te recordaba cuando nos encontramos por segunda vez. Supe quien eras cuando mi prima Yachiru me dijo que eras la prometida de Shinji.

- ¿¡Yo qué!? – Abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Lo siento – Al darse cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Hiyori – Creí que lo recordabas – Con un rastro de tristeza en la mirada – Al parecer recuerdas menos de lo que pensé, pero tal vez sea mejor así… Por cierto, si puedes baila conmigo al menos una vez esta noche, Hiyori-chan – fue lo último que dijo antes de darle la espalda y marcharse.

Izuru caminó por el corredor y cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras:

- Sé que estás ahí, Shinji.

- Y yo que pensé que podría pasar desapercibido – Apareciendo desde una puerta entreabierta.

- El abuelo me contó que tienes la mala costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y por lo visto es cierto.

- Soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana, Izuru – Respondió Shinji, con una expresión despreocupada y relajada.

- Aizen solía hablar de esa forma.

- ¿Por que mencionas a ese tipo justo ahora? A nadie le interesa saber de él, más aún si está internado dentro de una clínica psiquiátrica – Comentó Shinji tratando de disimular su sorpresa inicial.

- Simplemente lo recordé… – Mirando en dirección al balcón – Ella ha cambiado, pero al menos se ve feliz.

- Hiyori es la misma de siempre, es solo que no tuviste tiempo suficiente para conocerla, Izuru.

- Podría ser… - Continuando su marcha hacia las escaleras – Tal vez lo haga más adelante.

- Tal vez – Murmuró Shinji mientras caminaba en dirección al balcón. Al llegar encontró a Hiyori sentada en la baranda – Vas a estropear tu vestido, bokke.

- ¡No me importa! Estoy harta de ésas estúpidas fotos, de haber sabido lo aburridas que son las bodas no me habría casado contigo, konohag… – Fue interrumpida por un repentino y fuerte abrazo de Shinji, y por un momento creyó que los dos se caerían hacia abajo – Shinji…

- Shhhh… solo déjame disfrutar el momento, ¿Si?

Hiyori cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo, después de todo Shinji tenía algo de razón, dentro de unos minutos ambos debían volver hacia el bullicio de la fiesta.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

- Esto es malo… estamos tarde y ya empezaron la ceremonia… – Entrando con el grupo disimuladamente por una puerta lateral, tratando de pasar desapercibidos – Ahora por dónde nos sentaremos…

- No te preocupes, Toushiro, le pedimos a Ishida que nos reservara sitio – Contestó Ichigo, muy calmado.

- ¿Y en donde se supone que está Ishida-san? – rebatió Toushiro, algo contrariado.

Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de responder pues al otro extremo del salón, Senna se había puesto de pie y les hacía señas con los brazos, muy animada.

Cinco minutos más tarde el grupo se acomodaba en la mesa.

- Vaya que se tomaron su tiempo – Les dijo una sonriente Senna a modo de saludo – Uryuu u yo empezamos a creer que ya no vendrían.

- La verdad nos retrasamos saludando a unos amigos de Seoul – se apresuró a responder Rukia – Gracias por los lugares.

- No hay de que… por cierto, que lindo niño, ¿Me permites cargarlo? – Senna pidió suplicante a Hinamori.

- Bueno yo… – Intercambiando miradas con Toushiro, quien finalmente asintió con la cabeza – Claro, solo ten cuidado, Momoshiro es un poco inquieto.

- Así que te llamas "Momoshiro" – Sonriéndole al pequeño y éste le devolvía la sonrisa – Yo soy Senna… ¿Puedes decir Senna?

- Lo dudo, aún es muy pequeño – Acotó Uryuu, que se disponía a beber un poco de agua.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Senna preguntó a Momo.

- La semana que viene cumple 11 meses.

- Tú eres la mamá verdad – Al ver que Momo asiente con la cabeza – Entonces… él es el papá – Señalando a Toushiro quién también se limitó a asentir con la cabeza - ¡Kya! Son tan jóvenes… Uryuu… ¡Tengamos un hijo!

Uryuu se atoró con el agua que estaba bebiendo y los ojos de todos los presentes en la mesa se hicieron enormes y miraban con incredulidad a Senna que jugaba tranquilamente con el pequeño Momoshiro (después de hacer semejante petición) mientras Ishida hacía esfuerzos por recuperar el habla. Ichigo y Rukia se echaron a reír.

- No es gracioso – Ishida había dejado de toser y miraba severamente a Ichigo y Rukia que no podían dejar de reír – ¡Un hijo es algo serio!

- Disculpen… - Dijo Byakuya, que estaba de pie junto a Soi Fon justo por detrás de donde Ichigo y Rukia estaban sentados – Creo que vinimos en mal momento.

- ¡Ni-sama!

- Rukia, hablaré contigo más tarde – Mirando con desaprobación al resto de personas que se encontraban en la mesa – En privado.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

- Ella está embarazada – Se oyó una voz del otro lado de la mesa, hacia donde se posaron todas las miradas.

- ¡Nemu! – Exclamó Ikkaku – Se supone que nos íbamos a decir nada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Ichigo y Rukia al unísono.

- Pues, verán… - Trató de explicar Ikakku, algo nervioso.

- Ikakku y yo buscábamos algo de privacidad para, ya saben, y oímos una conversación por casualidad - Dijo Nemu, muy calmada.

Todos posaron sus miradas en la mesa de Kisuke y Yoruichi, donde Byakuya ayudaba a Soi Fon a sentarse.

- ¡Sugoi! – Casi gritó Rukia, muy emocionada – Ni-sama va a ser padre.

- Solo esperemos que el nuevo Kuchiki tenga más sentido del hum… ¡Auch! – Ichigo no terminó la frase pues Rukia le acababa de pisar el pie – ¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?

- Compórtate, Kurosaki-kun – Le respondió Rukia, con ese tono de voz fingida que tanto le molestaba.

- Uryuu… - Senna miró suplicante a Uryuu, quien solo atinó a tomar a Momoshiro y dejarlo en brazos de Toushiro e invitó a Senna a bailar con la esperanza de que se le olvidara todo ese asunto de tener un hijo.

Varias parejas se animaban a salir a la pista de baile.

- Ésa es una hermosa canción… - Indicó Rukia, mientras observaba a las demás parejas bailar.

- ¿Me concederías esta canción? – Ichigo la invitó a la pista de baile.

- Claro… pero…

- No te preocupes por nosotros – Dijo Momo al notar que Rukia dudaba – Estaremos bien.

Rukia sonrió y caminó del brazo con Ichigo hasta donde bailaban las demás parejas.

- No te preocupes por ellos – le susurró Ichigo – Mira.

Ambos fijaron sus miradas en la mesa donde habían dejado a Momo, Toushiro y el bebé, y ahora Mashiro, Kensei y una niña estaban con ellos.

- La niña es Kana, la hija de Kensei y Mashiro, es un par de meses mayor que Momoshiro, ¿Notas algo común en esos niños?

- Sus cabellos… son de color blanco… - susurró Rukia, sorprendida.

- Y al parecer se llevan bien – Dijo Ichigo, notando que ambos niños jugaban con sus manos ante la mirada atónita de sus padres, y al parecer Mashiro le decía algo a Momo, muy animada.

- Si, eso parece.

- Y mira por allá – Comentó Ichigo, girando hacia el extremo opuesto donde Yachiru bailaba con Hanatarou – Se ven bien juntos ¿No?

- Es cierto… - Sonriendo en respuesta a la sonrisa que mostró Yachiru al verlos – Todos se ven muy felices.

- Como nosotros… - Acercándose más a Rukia para susurrarle al oído.

- Ichigo…

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, HACEMOS UNA BREVE INTERRUPCIÓN PARA ANUNCIAR QUE LAS NOVIAS, SIGUIENDO LA TRADICIÓN, LANZARÁN EL RAMO, ASI QUE TODAS LAS DAMAS, COLÓQUENSE EN LA PARTE CENTRAL DEL SALÓN"

Se armó un pequeño escándalo y las jóvenes solteras se situaron en el lugar indicado por el animador del evento, algunas muy alertas al lanzamiento. Ichigo le guiñó un ojo a Rukia y la animó a ir. Las novias se situaron de espaldas a las impacientes mujeres y a la cuenta de tres, lanzaron los ramos al aire. Uno de los ramos voló directamente en dirección a Yoruichi, quien optó por hacerse a un lado dejando el paso libre hacia Soi Fon, que sonreía nerviosamente sosteniendo el ramo. El otro ramo se fue hacia la parte de atrás, donde Momo acababa de asomarse, animada por Toushiro quien tenía en brazos a Momoshiro y el tercer ramo aterrizó, con una precisión arrolladora, en manos de Rukia.

El salón se llenó de aplausos, y la orquesta entonaba nuevamente una canción.

Rukia caminó hacia Ichigo, con el ramo de flores entre sus manos, ambos intercambiaron miradas y caminaron de la mano, en silencio, con dirección al jardín.

- Creo que la suerte esta de mi parte – Finalmente Ichigo se animó a romper el silencio.

- No estés muy seguro, ¿Eh? – Aclaró Rukia, poniendo el tono de voz que tanto irritaba a Ichigo.

- ¿En serio? – Ichigo se detuvo en seco y se hincó sobre una rodilla – Entonces lo diré de nuevo. Kuchiki Rukia, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Ichigo… yo… yo… – Una lágrima amenazaba con salir, pero ella decidió que no era momento de llorar – Ponte de pie, Kurosaki Ichigo – Él obedeció algo desconcertado y en ese momento – Si… si quiero casarme contigo.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, y se besaron, pensando en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para finalmente llegar a ese momento.

"_Rukia, si no te hubiera conocido, no podría sonreír ni ser tan feliz como ahora"_

"_Ichigo, este año lo más feliz que me ha pasado es poder estar a tu lado"_

**I0I0I0I0-FIN-0I0I0I0I**

**Creo que el haber llegado hasta aquí hace que escribir este fic halla valido la pena…**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODA(O)S!**

**Milly-chan/Maryeli**

**:)**


	54. EPILOGO

_Hechuan, Chongqing, China (varios años atrás…) _

_En los alrededores de la ciudad vieja de Laitan, Kuchiki Ginrei tenía una pequeña villa que solía visitar cada vez que se sentía cansado o agobiado por el trabajo. Algo que disfrutaba mucho de esa villa era que colindaba con la villa de los Shiouin, antiguos amigos de la familia Kuchiki por muchas generaciones. Aunque al principio solo había árboles de ginko en los alrededores, Ginrei decidió plantar árboles de cerezo para tener un poco de su adorado Japón en aquel lejano y tranquilo lugar. _

_Aquella vez decidió llevar a su pequeño nieto Byakuya para que conociera mejor a la heredera de los Shiouin, ya que la presentación que hicieron en Japón no resultó muy "amistosa", por decirlo de algún modo, lamentablemente, a las pocas horas de haber pisado Hechuan, Byakuya afirmaba rotundamente que odiaba a Yoruichi Shiouin… a muerte (al parecer, esto estuvo relacionado con un extraño juego propuesto por Yoruichi… o tal vez se relacionaba mas con la constante desaparición de los lazos que Byakuya utilizaba para sujetar su cabellera, bueno, Ginrei no estaba del todo seguro)._

_El afable Ginrei intentó persuadir al joven e inmaduro Kuchiki para que cambiara su actitud, pero en un arranque de ira (algo poco habitual en Byakuya que Yoruichi parecía disfrutar) Byakuya huyó y se escondió en algún lugar de la villa. Lo más indicado hubiera sido enviar a los sirvientes para que lo trajeran ante él y castigarlo… pero Kuchiki Ginrei no era así, él decidió que dejaría que Byakuya se tomara su tiempo para calmarse, su nieto no podía ser tan testarudo, al menos eso era lo que Ginrei pensaba. Pero las horas pasaron y pasaron, y cuando faltaba poco para que empezara a oscurecer el pequeño Byakuya seguía sin aparecer, entonces Ginrei empezó a preocuparse. _

_Después de un largo viaje y una mañana de tortura con Yoruichi Shiouin, Byakuya estaba agotado, lo último que deseaba era ir a cenar a la casa de la "gata—demonio", así que tras una breve discusión con su abuelo – por la que le pediría disculpas luego – salió en busca de un lugar en donde descansar sin ser molestado, y el lugar elegido fue la apacible avenida rodeada de cerezos que se extendía por la parte baja de una colina marcando el camino a una pequeña laguna, aquellos cerezos se encontraban en todo su esplendor y eso le traía recuerdos de su hogar y de sus padres, que seguro estarían en Japón, pensando que él se estaba divirtiendo mucho… nada más lejos de la realidad. Mientras pensaba en ello empezó a sentirse cansado y pronto se quedó dormido bajo el cobijo de un árbol de cerezo. Dormía profundamente así que no se percató del paso de las horas, hasta que le pareció oír a lo lejos, la voz de su abuelo llamándolo, luchó contra el peso de sus párpados que al parecer deseaban continuar la siesta, y aún adormilado distinguió unos ojos grises enmarcados con una oscura cabellera de un aparente tono gris también, mirándolo fijamente, y un repentino resplandor… ¿Acaso se estaría poniendo el sol?, le obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos… nada, no había nada… y la voz de su abuelo llamándolo se hizo más cercana…_

— ¿Byakuya? – Inclinándose para tocarle suavemente el hombro – ¿Byakuya?

Con un repentino y ágil movimiento, Byakuya sujetó la mano que le tocaba el hombro y abrió los ojos.

— Shaolin… — Susurró al reconocerla – ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó al notar que parecía algo asustada.

— N–nada – Intentando enderezarse en vano, pues Byakuya aún sostenía su mano – Yo… te estaba buscando para ir a la casa de Ukitake–sama, ya sabes, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

— Es cierto – Despertando al fin y percatándose que sujetaba de forma algo ruda la mano de Soi Fon – Lo siento.

Byakuya liberó la mano de Soi Fon, un poco avergonzado, y entonces recordó la razón por la cual se había apresurado a retener la mano que tocaba su hombro: había reconocido en su esposa las mismas características de la persona que había recordado en su sueño.

— _¡Byakuya! – Acercándose a su nieto que parecía preocupado, buscando algo – Byakuya, ¿Por qué no respondiste si oías que te estaba llamando?_

— _Abuelo, ¿No has visto a alguien mientras venías hacia aquí? – Aún buscando en los alrededores._

— _No, aquí solo estamos los dos._

— _¡No! Yo la he visto, no fue un sueño, estoy seguro._

_Ginrei seguía sin entender._

— _Byakuya, ¿A quién viste?_

— _Pues… no pude verla bien porque estaba medio dormido pero sé que era una niña, tenía ojos grises, el cabello largo y oscuro, adornado con flores de cerezo._

— _¿En serio? – Al ver que Byakuya asiente con la cabeza – Tal vez viste un espíritu del bosque, que estaba velando tu sueño._

_Byakuya parpadeó desconcertado._

— _Bueno – Dijo Ginrei – Es hora de volver, aún tienes que cambiarte para ir a la cena en la casa de los Shiouin. _

— _P—pero abuelo…_

— _Byakuya – Poniendo una expresión seria – compórtate como un Kuchiki._

— _Si – Respondió con desgano. Mientras hacían el camino de vuelta, no podía quitarse la idea del "espíritu del bosque" de la cabeza – Abuelo, ¿En verdad existen los espíritus del bosque?_

— _Po supuesto que no – Respondió Ginrei con una gran sonrisa – Byakuya ¿Acaso no estás lo suficientemente grande para creer en esas cosas?_

Byakuya sonrió.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Soi Fon preocupada por la extraña actitud de su esposo.

Byakuya dejó de mirarla fijamente y dio unos pasos para luego detenerse a esperarla y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa.

— Aún tienes la mala costumbre de dormir bajo los árboles – Dijo Soi Fon a modo de regaño – Si los niños te ven van a imitarte.

— No es algo malo, y si tienen suerte tal vez logren ver al "espíritu del bosque" – Mirando de reojo a Soi Fon.

— ¿Al qué?

— Al "espíritu del bosque" – Esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios – Cuando era niño me quedé dormido bajo un cerezo en la villa de mi abuelo en Hechuan, y vi uno… aunque estoy seguro que era "una".

Soi Fon se quedó en silencio.

— _¡Shaolin! – Buscando en los alrededores – ¡Shaolin! _

— _¿Si? – Entrando en el jardín, algo agitada – ¿Necesita algo señorita Yoruichi?_

_Yoruichi le dio un vistazo a su amiga, y una sonrisa gatuna se dibujó en su rostro._

— _¿De dónde vienes Shaolin? Estás cubierta de pétalos de cerezo._

— _¡Qué! – Bajando la mirada y notando los rosados pétalos dispersos por toda su ropa._

— _Así que has estado en la villa de los Kuchiki, me pregunto que estarías buscando allí – Con un marcado tono inquisitivo en su voz._

— _N–nada… yo solo pasé por ahí… – Sacudiendo su ropa para quitarse los pétalos de encima, como si se trataran de una plaga. _

— _Si tú lo dices – Cruzándose de brazos, en clara demostración de no creer nada de lo que su amiga le decía – Solo no olvides quitar los que tienes aquí, ¿Si?_

_Yoruichi empezó a revolver el cabello de Shaolin desde donde un sin número de pétalos caían al suelo._

— Pues – Deteniendo un poco el paso, pues estaban a escasos metros de la casa – Tal vez no vean un "espíritu del bosque" – Sin poder ocultar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Byakuya, ¿Acaso no estás lo suficientemente grande para creer en esas cosas?

Byakuya titubeó antes de abrir la puerta, para luego devolverle una mirada cómplice a Soi Fon.

**

* * *

**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

**EPILOGO**

_(Lo que pasó 7 años después)_

_Dedicado a:_

**Ghost IV** (gome… se que me tomé mi tiempo :)

_**Hino**_-_**Senpai**_ (Domo Arigatou!)

**Uchiha LizZetho0** (Ichi y Kaien son hermanos por parte de Ishin XD)

**_Sakura-chan ^-^_** (Me quedo con el RenTatsu ;)

**Argin Heart** (Nee… aún estoy viva XD)

_**Bloody Shooter**_ (¿Tienes un chocomilk?)

**Haruki Yuko** (Todo tiene un final… y si no nos gusta ahí tenemos el FF ;)

_**Tsuki-chan**_ (¿Quién acertará al nuevo campeón del mundial, el pulpo o el cuyo mágico? jijiji)

**Alessandra08** (No los olvido, ustedes son el motor que hace que mis dedos se posen sobre el teclado :)

_**Sasume Himura**_ (Este capi es más curioso que el anterior muhahaha)

**Karekano018** (Niños a la orden del día XD… lee y sabrás de que hablo :)

_**Lu Hatake**_ (Creo que sigo en deuda contigo, gracias por preocuparte y por el jalón de orejas jijiji)

**Makiko-maki maki** (Ciertamente es un fic largototote… gracias por leerlo ;)

_**AleKuchiki**_-zr (Por ahora estoy algo corta de tiempo, pero cuando puedo me leo alguno de tus fics :)

**Abarai Ebril** (¿Cuándo actualizas? Jojojo ignora eso XD… ShiYori 4ever!)

_**FerchaO**_ (Seee… Tite es medio cortado… por algo hace shonnen XD)

**Miaka Amuto** (OMC! Gracias por leer a pesar de la extensión del fic… snif snif… thnxs)

**_Lu Kuran_** (Neee… me tomé mi tiempo XD… gome!)

**Yui Makino** (gracias por lo de "apasionadas amenazas de muerte" y sip, cartas bombas para Tite si separa al IchiRuki!)

_**COnfii-Momo**_ (Domo Arigatou! Por leer el kilometrico fic y ponerlo entre tus favoritos :)

**Vampiro0123** (Creo que fue mas un poco de suerte e inspiración, gracias por leer :)

_**Kazuya Rj**_ (Gracias por leer a pesar de todo I 3 you)

**Xavi** (Sip, Ichi y Kaien son hermanos por parte de padre, de antes de que Ishin conociera a Masaki)

_**Sakura Selene**_ (Sugoi… le acertaste a los de los "minimostritos" jijiji)

**Naoko Tendo** (Mil abrazos para ti también… y gracias por insistir :P)

_**Aris Black**_ (Mil gracias por tus reviews… leer cada una fue como revivir cada capitulo escrito… y eso me ayudo a concluir este epilogo… Beijios!)

_

* * *

_

_Seoul_…

Un pequeño de cabellos naranjas corría travieso a través de un parque, persiguiendo una mariposa.

— ¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke! ¿En dónde estás?

— ¡Aquí! – Emergiendo de detrás de un arbusto – Mira mamá, encontré una mariposa.

El niño abrió sus manos y una mariposa de un color púrpura oscuro salió volando.

— Es muy linda – La joven morena sonrió – Pero es hora de irnos, Daisuke.

— ¡Rukia! – Se acercó hacia ellos un joven alto de cabellos naranjas, igual que el niño – Ishida acaba de llamar, nos están esperando para empezar.

— ¿Entonces Shiro-chan, Takuya-kun, Akira-chan y Miyu-chan ya llegaron? – Preguntó Daisuke abriendo sus bellos ojos lila de par en par.

— Pues si… y ¿Por que no preguntas por tu primo Ryosuke? – Preguntó inquisitivo el padre del niño.

— El me cae mal – Respondió Daisuke, cruzándose de brazos.

— No es cierto – Comentó su padre, levantándolo del suelo para colocarlo sobre sus hombros. Daisuke ahogó un grito por la sorpresa inicial y luego se echó a reír.

— ¡Ichigo! Ten más cuidado – Le regañó Rukia – ¿Estás bien Daisuke?

— ¡SIII! – Con una sonrisa de par en par y señalando con una de sus manitos hacia adelante — ¡Vamos ya!

— ¿Lo ves? Está feliz – Dijo Ichigo, con cierta malicia – Te preocupas demasiado, Rukia.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no tuviste que padecer el parto – Se apresuró a responder Rukia, en voz baja, aquello le provocó un escalofrío a Ichigo.

— Mamá, ¿Qué es un parto? – Preguntó Daisuke, con inocencia.

— Cuando regresemos a casa tu papá te explicará, ¿No es así Ichigo? – Dijo Rukia, con una sonrisa algo exagerada y doblemente maliciosa.

Ichigo se limitó a decir un "si" a medias mientras continuaban su camino, de vez en cuando olvidaba lo sobreprotectora y vengativa que podía ser su esposa.

— Kaachan…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué otousan y el tío Kaien no se llevan bien?

— Pues…

— ¡¿Quién dice que no nos llevamos bien? – Exclamó Ichigo, algo indignado.

— Ryosuke-kun – Indicó Daisuke – El dice que tu y tío Kaien se pelean todo el tiempo porque tío Kaien es mejor que tu en el kendo.

— Pues no creas todo lo que dice Ryosuke-kun, es un mentiros…

— Ichigo – Intervino Rukia, observándolo de forma desaprobadora – Tal vez sería mejor si le explicarás a Daisuke como sucedieron las cosas, ¿No crees?

— Bueno…

_Seoul, Corea del Sur, 6 años atrás_

_El salón principal del doyang estaba abarrotado de personas, ya se habían realizado dos enfrentamientos pero este definitivamente era el más esperado de todos, el desafío por medio del cual se podrían unificar los títulos de kendo de Corea y Japón, los campeones de sus respectivos países ingresaron al gran salón: "Contendores, ¡Saludo!", los dos hicieron la respectiva reverencia, "Contendores, peleen". _

_A diferencia del primer encuentro, esta vez ambos llevaban keicogi y hakama mas las protecciones de rigor, y usaban shinais en lugar de espadas reales. El lugar se quedó en tenso silencio y cada cierto tiempo se oía el grito del árbitro indicando algún golpe que indicara puntaje alto: "Hidari men", "Migi do", "Men", "Hidari kote"._

— _Estás fuera de forma, Ichigo – Comentó Kaien de forma que solo Ichigo le escuchara._

"_Hidari do", gritó el árbitro, mientras los jueces no despegaban los ojos de ninguno de los contendientes._

— _Es solo esta armadura… es un poco molesta – Ichigo descendió un poco el codo del lado izquierdo para cubrir parte de su abdomen, aquel golpe le había dolido._

— _No culpes a la armadura por tu falta de destreza…_

"_Kote", se oyó la voz de árbitro. El golpe de Ichigo fue tan certero que por poco Kaien suelta la shinai._

— _¿Qué decías sobre mi destreza?_

— _Qué no te confíes tanto… oni-chan._

"_MEN", gritó el árbitro y todos empezaron a murmurar. Kaien le había asestado un golpe de lleno en la cabeza a Ichigo, lo más probable era que tardara varios minutos en reaccionar. Incluso los jueces habían empezado a sumar los puntos. Repentinamente Ichigo (después de sacudir la cabeza) se abalanzó sobre Kaien. _

— _¡Por qué me dices así! ¡Acaso tratas de burlarte de mí!_

"_Migi do", "Hidari do" gritó el árbitro varios segundos después de producidos los golpes, obviamente sorprendido por la inesperada reacción de Ichigo._

— _Ese es tu problema – Esquivando y bloqueando varios ataques de Ichigo – Te enojas con facilidad…tienes buena técnica pero te apoyas mucho en tu fuerza… _

— _¡Cállate! – Golpeando con insistencia, esperando que Kaien descuide la guardia._

— _Y pelear no es solo fuerza… — Eludiendo apenas un golpe a la altura del hígado – También implica involucrar tu espíritu en ello._

— _¡Cállate! ¿Quién te crees para decirme esas cosas?_

— _Tu hermano… yo soy tu hermano mayor, Ichigo._

_Por una milésima de segundo Ichigo buscó la mirada de Kaien a través del protector que cubría su cara… al siguiente segundo, el sonido de una Shinai cayendo al suelo rompió el silencio que había en el salón principal del doyang._

"_Tsuki" gritó el árbitro._

_La multitud armó un alboroto. Ichigo se llevó una mano al cuello y se enderezó, ese último golpe había dolido. _

— _Recoge la shinai – Kaien le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando detenerlo, parecía molesto. _

— _Ya no hay razones para pelear, tu ganas._

— _¡Te equivocas! Tú… tú soltaste la shinai antes de que te golpeara en el cuello._

— _¿En serio? No me di cuenta – Quitando sutilmente la mano de Kaien que se encontraba sobre su hombro – Ya era hora, ni-san._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

— ¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! – Coreaban dos niños de cabellera blanca y bellos ojos caramelo, que corrían de un extremo a otro del jardín.

— ¡Kosei! ¡Ryosei! Compórtense – Exclamó la madre de los gemelos, bastante seria.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los niños estaban sentados frente a su madre, haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

— Lo sentimos mucho, kaachan.

— Retsu, no seas tan severa con ellos, son solo niños – Su padre intentó defenderlos.

— Si los dejo jugar de ese modo van a estropear sus trajes nuevos… ¿O acaso vas a responder por ello, Jushirou? – -Retsu le mostró su sonrisa intimidantemente aterradora.

— Niños, pórtense bien y obedezcan a su madre.

— ¡Hai!

**A unos metros de allí…**

— ¡A que no me atrapas! – Mostrando la lengua.

— ¡Dame eso ahora mismo, gata demonio! – Haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar un paquete de las manos de la niña morena — ¡Ese es el regalo para los gemelos!

— Jing ni–san… — Con voz muy baja, apenas audible – Mi hermano tiene razón, ese es el regalo para Kosei-kun y Ryosei-kun.

— Lo sé – Aún con el paquete en lo alto de sus brazos y con los pies en puntillas, mientras el niño, más bajito que ella, luchaba inútilmente quitárselo de las manos – Pero es tan divertido molestar a Takuya-bo.

— Por favor… Jing ni-san… — Volvió a murmurar la niña.

Jing-ni bufó.

— Está bien – Soltando el regalo repentinamente, haciendo que este golpee a Takuya en la cabeza – Eres una aguafiestas, Akira-chan.

— L-lo siento…

Jing ni notó que Akira parecía avergonzada, bueno ella era así desde que la conoció.

— Pero no te lo tomes tan en serio – Poniendo tono de complicidad – Ya encontraré otra forma de molestar a Takuya-bo.

— ¡Takuya! – Exclamó alguien, acercándose al niño de 7 años que había quedado tendido en el suelo — ¿Estás bien?

Takuya asintió con la cabeza y exclamó: "Fue esa neko-oni", señalando en dirección a Jing ni.

Una sonora carcajada se oyó detrás de ellos.

— ¡Yoruichi-san! – Exclamó la madre de Takuya.

Yoruichi intentó controlar su risa.

— No puedo creerlo, Takuya-kun es idéntico a Byakuya-bo cuando tenía esa edad… Y Akira-chan se parece mucho a ti, Soi... Ver esta escena me trae tantos bellos recuerdos…

— ¿Qué ha sido todo ese alboroto? – Se oyó la voz fría de Byakuya, que se asomaba desde la puerta del salón donde Kyoraku, Nanao y Retsu tomaban el té.

— Bya…

— ¡No es nada, Byakuya-bo! – Yoruichi le interrumpió a Soi Fon, y tapó con una de sus manos la boca de Takuya, para que no protestara – Los niños estaban jugando, eso es todo.

Por alguna misteriosa razón Byakuya no creyó ninguna de las palabras de Yoruichi.

— Yoruichi-san, me harías el favor de soltar a mi hijo – Ordenó inquisitivo Byakuya. Soi Fon miró suplicante a Yoruichi, quien no tuvo más remedio que liberar al primogénito de los Kuchiki — ¿Qué ha sucedido, Takuya?

— N-nada… Otou-sama… solo estaba caminando y tropecé – Respondió Takuya, que jamás diría a su padre que fue vergonzosamente humillado por una niña, por más mayor que esta fuera.

Byakuya dudó un momento, aquella escena por alguna razón trajo a su memoria desagradables recuerdos del pasado, especialmente por el gran parecido de Urahara Jing -ni con su madre, Yoruichi, pero finalmente decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez, pero no por eso dejaría de tomar precauciones.

— Bien, entonces ven conmigo.

Takuya hizo una reverencia y siguió a su padre al interior del salón, para su sorpresa, encontró a Hitsugaya Momoshiro sentado a un lado de Unohana Retsu, con una expresión seria, y algo gélida en su rostro (y su blanca cabellera reforzaba este aspecto). Takuya se sentó a su lado y ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Kyoraku inició una conversación sobre un viaje que hizo con Nanao a Inglaterra. Mientras los adultos parecían muy interesados en la conversación, a Takuya le pareció oír un "Psshh", que se repitió luego de unos segundos.

— Takuya – susurró Momoshiro — ¿A ti porque te castigaron?

— Nadie me castigó – Respondio Takuya en voz baja, algo indignado, el orgullo de los Kuchiki por sobre todas las cosas – Mi padre quiso que le acompañara, eso es todo.

Momoshiro arqueó una ceja.

— Si como no.

— Es la verdad – Takuya intentó en vano convencer a Momoshiro. En aquella reunión ellos dos y Jing ni eran los mayores de entre los niños asistentes.

Momoshiro intentó ignorar a Takuya y decidió beber un poco de té. Pero entonces, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a una niña de blanca cabellera. Takuya hizo una corrección mental, ya estaban los cuatro mayores de entre los niños asistentes.

— ¡Shiro-channnnn! – se oyó la sonora voz de Muguruma Kana. Momoshiro literalmente escupió el té que estaba bebiendo.

Todos los presentes en el salón se sobresaltaron.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen así! – Momoshiro se puso de pie, exaltado, sus ojos cafés brillaron y su blanco cabello se erizó un poco.

— ¡Cuando te enojas te ves mas lindo, Shiro-chan! – Kana sonreía de oreja a oreja, e ignorando las malas caras que ponía Momoshiro, empezó a abrazarlo hasta la casi sofocación.

— Disculpen – Retsu se aclaró la garganta y habló, poniendo esa mirada que todos conocen — ¿Podrías dejar de gritar de ese modo, Kana-chan?

— ¡Kana! – Mashiro apareció en la puerta, igual de expresiva que su hija – ¡No había necesidad de correr!– Volviendo el rostro hacia un lado y haciendo extrañas señas con las manos – ¡KENSEI… YA LA ENCONTREEEEÉ!

Retsu volvió a aclararse la garganta.

— Muguruma-san, ¿Es necesario armar tanto alboroto?

— ¿Alboroto? – Mashiro se puso pensativa por unos segundos – Es que Kana-chan se echó a correr apenas entramos en la casa, por alguna misteriosa razón ella siempre encuentra a su "Shiro-chan".

Mashiro habló con mucha calma, por ciertas circunstancias que nadie terminaba de entender, ella nunca se intimidad con nada (eso incluía a Retsu) y su hija Kana tampoco, si bien Kana era físicamente más parecida a su padre, tenía la ruidosa personalidad de su madre.

— Retsu-obasan – Toushiro y Momo entraron en el salón por la puerta lateral – Ya está todo listo.

Momoshiro y Kana continuaron discutiendo pese a los intentos de sus padres de hacer que se comporten. Retsu suspiró pensando en como le estaría yendo a Jushirou en el jardín, con los demás niños.

**En el jardín…**

_Un leñador de Cheng se encontró en el campo con un ciervo asustado y lo cazó. Para evitar que otros lo descubrieran, lo enterró en el bosque y lo tapó con hojas y ramas. Poco después olvidó el sitio donde lo había ocultado y creyó que todo había ocurrido en un sueño. Lo contó, como si fuera un sueño, a toda la gente. Entre los oyentes hubo uno que fue a buscar el ciervo escondido y lo encontró. Lo llevó a su casa y dijo a su mujer:_

—_Un leñador soñó que había cazado un ciervo y olvidó dónde lo había escondido y ahora yo lo he encontrado. Ese hombre sí que es un soñador._

—_Tú habrás soñado que viste un leñador que había cazado un ciervo. ¿Realmente crees que hubo un leñador? Pero como aquí está el ciervo, tu sueño debe ser verdadero —dijo la mujer._

—_Aun suponiendo que encontré el ciervo por un sueño —contestó el marido— ¿Para qué preocuparse averiguando cuál de los dos soñó?_

_Aquella noche el leñador volvió a su casa, pensando todavía en el ciervo, y realmente soñó, y en el sueño soñó el lugar donde había ocultado el ciervo y también soñó quién lo había encontrado. Al alba fue a casa del otro y encontró el ciervo. Ambos discutieron y fueron ante un juez, para que resolviera el asunto. El juez le dijo al leñador:_

—_Realmente cazaste un ciervo y creíste que era un sueño. Después soñaste realmente y creíste que era verdad. El otro encontró el ciervo y ahora te lo disputa, pero su mujer piensa que soñó que había encontrado un ciervo que otro había cazado. Luego, nadie cazó al ciervo. Pero como aquí está el ciervo, lo mejor es que se lo repartan._

_El caso llegó a oídos del rey de Cheng y el rey de Cheng dijo:_

— _¿Y ese juez no estará soñando que reparte un ciervo?_

_FIN_

Los niños que se habían sentado alrededor se quedaron viendo fijamente a Ukitake, que aún sostenía el libro de ilustraciones de donde había estado contando el cuento. Solo los gemelos rieron. Un par de minutos después todos se echaron a reír.

— Ese rey era un tonto – Dijo Shiba Ryosuke, cruzándose de brazos.

— Yo creo que el tonto fue el juez – Le contradijo Saki, una niña rubia de coletas.

— Te equivocas, el tonto es el rey – Rebatió Ryosuke.

— Tu te equivocas, Ryosuke-tonto – Saki se puso de pie, se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo miró amenazante.

— Cállate, busu – Ryosuke le mostró la lengua a Saki.

— Ryosuke-kun, deja de molestar a mi hermana – un niño rubio de la misma edad de Ryosuke se puso frente de él, con una expresión relajada en el rostro pero con una mirada casi asesina. Su cabello era rubio y por los ojos caramelo y las pecas nadie dudaría que él y Saki eran hermanos.

— No necesito que me defiendas, Takumi – Saki se acercó a Ryosuke y le asesto una patada en la pantorrilla derecha. Los gemelos, Ryosei y Kosei empezaron a hacerle porras a Saki mientras Ryosuke saltaba en un pie, adolorido.

— Qué infantiles son todos ustedes – Miyu cerró de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie – El que estaba equivocado era el primer leñador.

Todos los niños (y también Ukitake) parpadearon sorprendidos. Ishida Miyu era una niña muy linda, lista y extremadamente seria. Shiba Ryosuke, aún tambaleándose en un pie, puso expresión seria y elogió la inteligencia de Miyu.

A cierta distancia, una mujer de gafas bebía un refresco mientras pasaba otra página de su revista.

— Ahí van otra vez, discutiendo por nimiedades.

— ¿Tendrá algo que ver que sean niños? – Dijo con ironía un hombre alto y rubio, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— Hablas por lo tuyos, Hirako-san… Miyu es una niña muy respetuosa y educada – Comentó un hombre de cabellos oscuros mientras ajustaba sus gafas. La mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado suspiró.

— Desearía que nuestra Miyu fuera un poco mas traviesa y menos seria, ¿No crees Uryuu?

— Senna… recuerda que Miyu esta en crecimiento, tal vez deje de ser tan formal… algún día – Respondió Uryuu, deseando en su interior que su hija no cambiara nunca.

— Esa no es una niña, es como una adulta en miniatura… — Comentó Shinji en voz baja.

— Shhh… ¿Puede dejar de balbucear? Intento leer esto, señor – Le reclamó la niña de gafas que estaba a su izquierda, hablándole por encima de un manga kodomo que ojeaba con mucho interés.

— Ayaka… ¿Sabías que tu madre empezó con esas cosas? Y no tienes idea de lo que lee ahora…

— No te atrevas, Shinji – Lisa le amenazó sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada de su revista – Ayaka aún está muy pequeña y seré yo quien se encargue de ella, mejor tú preocúpate por tus hijos.

Shinji puso cara de pocos amigos, e intercambió miradas con Rose, quien se limitó a levantar los hombros con resignación y se puso de pie para traer algunas bebidas.

Se hizo un breve silencio que fue disuelto por la pomposa aparición de Mashiro "arrastrando" a un fastidiado Kensei y a una incómoda Kana para que saludaran a los demás.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Salió de la habitación en donde se encontraba descansando y apenas se asomó por una de las ventanas cuando vislumbró a los lejos a Saki discutiendo con el hijo de los Shiba, suspiró al observar como su pequeña pateaba a Ryosuke sin reparo (él era un par de años mayor) para diversión de los gemelos Ukitake. Suspiró nuevamente. Aquello era como verse a ella misma años atrás, en especial por las coletas… inconscientemente se mordió el labio y apretó el puño al recordar el incontable número de veces en que había intentado cortarle el cabello a sus hijos para librarlos del karma de ser un "Hirako" pero Shinji siempre se las ingeniaba para evitarlo y además, parecía disfrutar peinándole coletas a Saki.

Suavizó la expresión de rabia en su rostro al observar a Mashiro armando alboroto al traer a rastras a Kensei y Kana… solo Mashiro era capaz de distraer a los demás de sus actividades sin mostrar una pizca de remordimiento. Y allí estaba, saludando a Lisa y Rose (probablemente insistiendo en el hecho de que Ayaka debería dejar de leer mangas y jugar como las niñas de su edad), a Uryuu y Senna (seguramente animando a Senna a ampliar la familia… era lo mas factible por la expresión de terror en la cara de Ishida Uryuu), a Shinji… no tuvo que especular sobre lo que Mashiro le preguntó a Shinji, pues casi al instante él señaló hacia donde ella se encontraba y Mashiro se apresuró a saludarla levantando ambos brazos… Hiyori se limitó a levantar una mano a modo de respuesta. Mashiro sonrió y continuó su peregrinación hacia otra mesa. Habría sonreído al ver las reacciones de Shiba Kaien y su esposa Miyako y el resto de acompañantes que se encontraban en la misma mesa (una voluptuosa y ruidosa pelinaranja que sostenía en brazos a una niña ojiverde con su silencioso y pálido esposo al lado, y una morena de cabellos cortos que buscaba con la mirada a su hijo pelirrojo que estaba "desaparecido" desde hace un rato – bueno, estaba oculto tras un árbol pero desde su posición su madre no podía verlo – mientras su marido, pelirrojo también, conversaba de quien sabe que con Kensei) ante los comentarios de Mashiro si no fuera por el repentino mareo que la obligó a recargarse contra el marco de la ventana.

— Rayos… — Susurró.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó una voz familiar mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por los hombros.

— Aléjate… — Respondió ella, lo más amenazante que pudo — Todo esto es por tu culpa…

— Lo sé — Se limitó a decir él, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Hiyori suspiró. Tantos años juntos y él no cambiaba ni un ápice.

— ¿Quién está cuidando a los niños?

— Se supone que Ukitake — Sonrió un momento — No te preocupes, le pedí a Rose que echara un vistazo. Por cierto, Mashiro tiene muchas ganas de verte.

— Supongo que ya es hora… — Notando que la puerta del salón se abría y los demás empezaban a salir al jardín.

— Hiyori, ¿Te sientes mejor? — Deshaciendo el abrazo para verla mejor.

— Pues, creo que si — Sonriéndole — Shinji, vamos antes que los niños destrocen el jardín de Ukitake-sama.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, ella lo tomó del brazo y ambos caminaron rumbo al jardín, después de todo la fiesta sería allí y las molestias de un embarazo no serían suficiente impedimento para saludar a sus amigos y pasar un rato agradable.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cuando llegaron a la casa fue inevitable que una cadena de recuerdos les volvieran a la mente… recuerdos de los sucesos de 7 años atrás. Cruzaron el patio hasta llegar a la puerta principal, no fue sorpresa que ésta se encontrara entreabierta, simplemente la empujaron y entonces...

— ¡LLEGAS TARDE, ICHIGOOO!

Ichigo terminó tumbado en el suelo. Estaba apunto de maldecir cuando Rukia empezó a saludar a los presentes tratando de restarle importancia a lo ocurrido. Ichigo se puso de pie. Solo entonces notó la mirada de desconcierto de Daisuke.

— No te preocupes, hijo — Disimulando — Tu abuelo acostumbra saludarme de esta forma, estoy bie…

— Por supuesto — Le interrumpió Ishin, quien le asestó una fuerte palmada en su espalda — Ichigo es muy resistente.

— No abuses viejo — Ichigo masculló entre dientes mientras simulaba sonreír frente a Daisuke.

— ¡Onichan! — Yuzu se acercó a saludar, llevando a un joven pelirrojo del brazo.

— Hola Yuzu, Jinta — Saludó Ichigo con cierto recelo al prometido de su hermana menor.

— Ichigo, Daisuke — Les llamó Rukia — Miren a quiénes encontré.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a Yachiru y Hanatarou de pie al lado de Rukia, Hanatarou tenía de la mano a una pequeña pelirrosa.

— ¡Ichi – chan! — Saludó Yachiru, muy animada — Te presento a mi pequeña Honey-chan.

Yachiru estaba destilando felicidad mientras intercambiaban saludos. Daisuke se acercó a Honey, le llamaba la atención el color de su cabello.

— Hola, me llamo Kurosaki Daisuke.

— …

— ¿Puedes decir "Daisuke"? — Preguntó él, extrañado por el silencio de la niña.

— Da… Da… ¡Dai – chin! — Exclamó Honey. Daisuke puso una cara larga. Al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia la forma en que lo llamó la niña.

— Dense prisa — Se oyó una voz muy seria — Los demás ya están reunidos en el jardin.

— Vamos Ryuken, deja esa seriedad, estamos en una fiesta — Canturreó Ishin. Los demás empezaron a salir al jardín.

— Deja de decir idioteces, yo no estoy serio.

— Claro que si. Tú eres extremadamente serio desde que te conozco, y… — Entrando en la cuenta que se había quedado solo en la sala — ¡Esperen!

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en el jardín, los anfitriones agradecieron a los demás por su presencia y se inició un espectáculo de marionetas para diversión de los niños. Minutos después los niños disfrutaron de una serie de juegos y competencias promovidos por un grupo de payasos. Shiba Ryosuke y Kurosaki Daisuke eran los más entusiastas, ambos trataban de impresionar a Ishida Miyu, quien parecía más entretenida con los números de magia. Por otro lado, Abarai Kei intentaba ganar las competencias para captar la atención de Naomi Schiffer, quien se pasaba haciéndole porras a Kuchiki Takuya, junto al Urahara Jing-ni y Yamada Honey.

Takumi se alejó del grupo y caminó hacia un puente que se erigía sobre un riachuelo artificial, acondicionado para la ocasión. Una niña se encontraba apoyada sobre la baranda, aparentemente observando los peces de colores que nadaban en el agua.

— ¿Hay algo interesante allí abajo, Akira-chan? — Preguntó Takumi asomándose por sobre el hombro de la niña.

Akira se sobresaltó y ahogó un grito. Takumi la miró extrañado.

— No me digas que te asusté.

— N-no… bueno… si… la verdad no te oí, Hirako-kun.

— Ya te dije que me llamaras "Takumi" — Revolviendo en sus bolsillos y sacando algunos dulces — Toma, te traje algunos.

— G-gracias — Akira los aceptó con las mejillas sonrojadas — No debiste…

— Claro que sí — Apoyándose en la baranda a un lado de Akira — Ya sé que no te gustan los payasos — Akira palideció — No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Takumi sonrió. Había un no se qué en Takumi que hacía que Akira se sintiera tranquila y feliz, así que le devolvió la sonrisa mientras empezaba a comerse los dulces que él le había traído. A unos metros de ahí, el padre de cierta niña mencionaba algo de "poner barrotes" en las ventanas de una habitación mientras una mujer morena de cabellos púrpuras hacía comentarios sobre "qué rápido crecen los niños".

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse las luces se encendieron y los niños se agruparon alrededor de una mesa para cantar el "Cumpleaños Feliz" a los gemelos Ukitake. La sorpresa de la tarde fue Hirako Saki, quien pese a su corta edad terminó ganando todas las competencias.

Poco después, se partió el pastel y luego de un poco de baile todos se despidieron hasta el siguiente cumpleaños, que sería el de Tayuka dentro de dos meses. Cada uno se marchaba feliz junto a su familia, no habían tenido motivos para preocuparse en los últimos siete años y todo indicaba que seguirían así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

_**/ Fin/**_

_**Con cariño, Maryeli**_

_**:P**_

_**PD1: **__Creo que dejé algunos vacíos XD_

_**PD2**__: Nos vemos/leemos en "Karakura Host Club" o en "Vacaciones Forzadas" o en "Niji Shuu Sou", próximamente en FF. _

_o-O_


	55. SPECIAL

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

_**Especial de Aniversario**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**PRIMER ACTO: EL PADRE**

_Con cariño para uchiha LizZetho0_

Un viaje de estudios en el último año de la universidad, meses antes de la graduación, a una ciudad a miles de kilómetros de Japón.

Los jóvenes descendieron del avión y miraron con curiosidad a todos lados. Todo era nuevo, desde el letrero de bienvenida, escrito en un idioma diferente, hasta la señalización… por lo que tuvieron que optar por seguir a las demás personas para no perderse en el camino para encontrar sus equipajes. Y empezó el desfile de maletas que eran capturadas con una precisión increíble por sus dueños (pues dejar escapar una significaba tener que esperar que diera otra "vuelta") pero uno de ellos esperó, esperó y esperó.

- "¿Nos vamos?" – Preguntó impaciente un apuesto joven peliblanco que leía un libro de Harrison e ignoraba olímpicamente a las jóvenes compañeras de clase que suspiraban y pululaban a su alrededor.

- "Pues" – Rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza y riendo nerviosamente – "Creo que hay un pequeño problema, Ryuken".

- "Si es tan insignificante, entonces porque no nos vamos" – Dijo muy serio, pero sin desviar la mirada de su libro, el joven Ryuken.

- "Al parecer se extravió mi equipaje" – Sonriendo bastante despreocupado.

- "¡Qué!" – Ryuken enarcó una ceja.

- "Pues lo que oís-te".

Ryuken cerró abruptamente el libro produciendo un sonido que resonó en toda la sala. Algunas personas brincaron del susto.

- "Entonces" – Emitiendo un bufido – "Si acaban de extraviar tu equipaje, ¡¿Por qué rayos estas sonriendo ISHIN?"

- "Porque creo que enfadándome no conseguiré nada" – Levantando los hombros como si fuera algo realmente sin importancia.

Ishida Ryuken bufó otra vez. Hizo una nota mental de eliminar a Kurosaki Ishin de su lista de amigos aunque tuvo que aceptar que la única razón por la que lo consideraba su amigo era porque a pesar de su apariencia de vago despreocupado era bastante inteligente y en mas de una oportunidad lo había sacado de apuros.

- "Bien, avisemos al resto que nos retrasaremos y luego iremos a la caseta de la aerolínea para llenar el formulario y recuperar tu equipaje".

Ishin palideció.

- "Oye Ryuken… ¿Es necesario hacer todo eso? Porque la verdad tenía pensado pedirte prestada algo de ropa y comprar al-" – Ishin tuvo que detenerse pues un repentino escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, Ryuken estaba con una expresión larga en su rostro y una mirada asesina – "Bien, busquemos la caseta de la aerolínea".

En menos de cinco minutos se encontraban sentados frente a la agencia, esperando su turno para ser atendidos. Ryuken retomó la lectura de neurotransmisores en su libro de Harrison mientras Ishin parecía un niño inquieto mirando a todos lados y cambiando cada cinco segundos de asiento.

- "Discúlpenlo" – Comentó Ryuken a una pareja de ancianos que esperaban sentados a su lado – "Tiene Síndrome de Hiperactividad y olvidó tomar sus medicinas".

Ishin puso mala cara pero en lugar de molestar a Ryuken solo le sacó una sonrisa sarcástica. Una hora y media después, Ishin entraba a la caseta a presentar su queja.

- "Buenas tardes, ¿En qué podemos servirle?" – Una bella mujer le atendió. Realmente era bella… la más bella que había visto en sus 23 años. – "Señor, ¿en que podemos servirlo?"

- "Con solo verla ya me siento servido" – La mujer sonrió al oírlo. Ishin se puso rojo como un tomate pues no imaginó que había dicho aquello en voz alta – "Disculpe… creo que perdieron mi maleta" – Dijo él, bastante avergonzado.

- "Me permite su boleto, por favor".

- "¿Huh?" – Sin desviar la vista de ella.

- "Me permite su boleto".

- "Ah, sí, claro" – Revolviendo los bolsillos de su maletín que en el ajetreo se le cayó al piso, desparramando todo su contenido.

- "No se preocupe" – la mujer se inclinó para ayudarlo, mientras Ishin no dejaba de sonreírle y le repetía una y otra vez que él podía solo.

Por fuera de la caseta.

La lectura de Ryuken fue interrumpida por el pitido de su móvil.

"Aniong… Dije "Hola", por si no lo sabías aniong significa hola en coreano… claro que estoy en Corea, para ser más preciso estoy en Seoul… no, aún estoy en el aeropuerto" – en ese instante levantó la mirada y vio a un nervioso Ishin buscar algo en su maletín de mano para luego dejarlo caer todo al suelo – "Viendo como mi mejor amigo se comporta como un idiota… ¿Cómo que quien? Estoy hablando de Ishin, obviamente… Si, Kurosaki Ishin… Masaki… esta bien, prometo que te lo presentaré cuando volvamos a Japón, pero creéme, es más agradable en fotografía que en persona".

Volviendo al interior de la caseta.

- "Bien, señor Kurosaki, llene estos formularios y nosotros le llamaremos en cuanto tengamos noticias, realmente sentimos lo ocurrido con su equipaje"

- "No se preocupe, estoy seguro que lo encontrarán pronto" – Sonriendo coquetamente – "Al menos sé que la veré otra vez, señorita…"

- "Hae-in Ming, espero que su equipaje aparezca pronto, señor Kurosaki".

- "Ishin, preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre y" – Poniéndose de pie, guiñándole un ojo – "No me molestaría si se equivocan y me llaman varias veces antes de encontrar mi equipaje, Hae-in".

Ella simplemente sonrió. En la parte de afuera, Ryuken miraba con desconfianza, era la primera vez que veía a Ishin tan entusiasmado con una mujer, y por alguna razón, aquella mujer no le daba confianza en lo absoluto.

Dos semanas después, cuando concluyó el famoso simposium, la corazonada de Ryuken se hizo demasiado real y dolorosa para Ishin, pero eso es otra historia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**NA: Ohayo! Quise empezar este especial respondiendo la duda que dejo uchiha LizZetho0 en su review… de la forma en que Ishin conoció a la madre de Kaien (eso de la infidelidad, que nunca pasó, como que no se aclaraba del todo XD) y a continuación, dedico algunos omakes a quienes dejaron alguna pregunta o sus dudas en las reviews del epilogo… osea… sigan leyendo XD**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**SEGUNDO ACTO: ENEMIGO**

_Dedicado a Miaka IchiRuki, Ceresita 21, Onny Chan_

El baile de graduación. El evento del año que nadie quiere perderse. Claro que fue toda una odisea convencer a su mejor amigo para que asistiera. Un corazón roto es algo difícil de manejar y ver a un Kurosaki Ishin serio y dedicado a los estudios al cien por ciento era algo para terminar sentado en el diván de un psiquiatra, así que por su salud mental, Ishida Ryuken se propuso levantarle el ánimo a su amigo convenciéndolo de asistir al baile de graduación. Para ello había convencido a Masaki, su amiga de la infancia y amor secreto, de llevar a una amiga para que sea la pareja de Ishin. Al principio Masaki se negó, argumentando que no tenía amigas que quisieran una "cita a ciegas" y reclamándole que, a pesar de haber vuelto de Corea hace tres meses no le hubiera presentado a Ishin, como se lo había prometido. Después de dos semanas de llamadas y mensajes suplicatorios, finalmente Masaki aceptó. Convencer a Ishin fue agua de otro barril.

Cuando llegó la hora pactada Masaki llamó para avisarles que se adelantaran, al parecer su amiga tuvo un retraso en el trabajo y todavía estaba arreglándose, así que ambos llegaron al baile sin pareja. El ambiente estaba muy animado y muchas compañeras de clase, al ver a Ryuken solo empezaron a formar fila para bailar con él. Ishin lo abandonó a su suerte y se dirigió a la zona de bar. No tenía ganas de estar allí, pero como le prometió a Ryuken que conocería a su amiga… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... bueno, eso no era importante, y pidió una cerveza, y luego otra, y otra.

Una hora después, Ishin podía afirmar que estaba ebrio, sentía que podía flotar y que todos giraban divertidos a su alrededor. No vio a Ryuken por ningún lado, seguro continuaría lidiando con su club de fans, así que pensó que sería un buen momento para zafar de la situación e irse a casa. Tambaleándose caminó hacia la salida más cercana, que daba a un callejón, y en medio de las penumbras le pareció oír un grito. Giró instintivamente la cabeza hacia la derecha y pudo divisar la silueta de dos mujeres arrinconadas contra la pared por un tipo que sostenía un arma. Esta de más decir que la borrachera se le quitó en segundos. Aquello no pintaba bien y tenía que hacer algo. Sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el tipo armado, después de todo aún no se habían percatado de su presencia y tenía el factor sorpresa, y tras varios minutos e intercambio de golpes logró desarmarlo. Una de las jóvenes le ayudó golpeando al delincuente con su bolso y uno de sus zapatos. Al poco rato llegó la policía. Solo cuando se llevaron al delincuente Ishin fue más conciente de lo que había sucedido. Para ocultar su nerviosismo sacó cajetilla de cigarros de uno de los bolsillos de su estropeado traje y empezó a fumar.

- "Gracias" – Le dijo la joven que golpeó al delincuente con su bolso – "Eso fue muy heroico".

- "No fue para tanto" – Lanzando una bocanada de humo hacia el cielo y bajando un poco el tono de voz, con complicidad – "Para serte sincero, estaba ebrio y no medí el peligro".

La joven le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. La penumbra de la noche hacía que se vieran como rodeados por un aire misterioso y cómplice.

- "¡Masaki!" – Ryuken apareció y se acercó a ellos rompiendo la magia del momento – "Tu amiga entró a la fiesta y me contó lo sucedido, ¿Estás bien?" – Mirando sorprendido a Ishin – "¿Y a ti que te pasó?"

- "Es una larga historia" – Respondió Masaki, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Ishin – "Pero sabes algo, tu amigo es más agradable en persona que en fotografía".

Ishin puso cara de no entender nada mientras Ryuken finalmente los presentaba, sin saber que tan solo meses después Kurosaki Ishin se convertiría en su peor enemigo y rival de amor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Je… nadie pregunto realmente por esto pero igual quise ponerlo y dedicárselo a quienes dejaron review mientras empezaban a leer el fic (la verdad no se si terminaron de leer este kilométrico fic o quedaron extenuados y con dolor de ojos XD) ARIGATOU!**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**TERCER ACTO: EL HERMANO**

_Para Xavi… que quería pruebas__ XD_

Haberse criado en una familia disfuncional con un inexplicable desprecio de su padre y la apatía de su hermano menor no fueron suficiente para mellar su ánimo. Prefería mantenerse sonriente y enérgico y aparentar al resto del mundo que era feliz. Cuando llegó si duodécimo cumpleaños su familia se disgregó definitivamente, la catástrofe del divorcio arrasó y dividió a la familia. Ganju se fue con su padre mientras Kukaku se quedó con él y su madre, pero antes de marcharse, Eisaburo Shiba gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo que él presentía desde que tenía uso de razón, él no era su hijo, y no merecía llevar el apellido Shiba… y aún entonces, él, Shiba Kaien, con tan solo 12 años de edad, no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

Tan solo tres años fueron suficientes para devastar la salud de Ming Hae-in, y alejarla para siempre de su vida, no sin antes confesarle el nombre de su verdadero padre y la historia de amor que vivió con un joven extranjero que la trató como una princesa y al que le rompió el corazón al confesarle que estaba casada. Claro que intentó rectificar su error, salvar su matrimonio pero la llegada de fruto de la traición solo la separó más del padre de su primera hija, en un último intento de arreglar las cosas tuvo un tercer hijo pero al final, el rencor de Shiba Eisaburo fue más grande y la familia se separó.

Fueron días difíciles, Kaien tuvo que lidiar con la idea de buscar o no a su verdadero padre, Kukaku siempre estuvo a su lado, se preocupó por él y su educación, y sintió que si iba a buscar a su padre estaría menospreciando el esfuerzo de su media hermana.

Hasta que un día no pudo más. Se armó de valor y viajó a Japón. Le tomó cerca de dos días encontrar la dirección. Y la mañana del tercer día se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, incapaz de tocar el timbre. Suspiró resignado. Tanto viaje en vano. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió. Movido por un reflejo se ocultó tras unos arbustos y vio salir a un joven de cabellos naranjas muy parecido a él… demasiado parecido. Y tras él, un hombre alto con barba rala le daba alcance lanzándole algo parecido a un libro bastante grueso y una niña de cabellos castaños ahogaba un grito y otra de cabellos negros pasaba de largo llevando un balón de fútbol, ignorando la peculiar situación.

Kaien sonrió, después de todo al fin entendía el porque de su carácter enérgico y burlón, el porque de su color de cabello y por una vez deseó estar en el lugar del chico pelinaranja… al menos él si tenía una familia de verdad. Sin decir nada, regresó a Seuol, decidido a continuar la vida que le tocó hasta que conoció a cierta joven de misteriosos ojos lila azulados y al joven pelinaranja que viajó desde Japón para encontrarla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Etooo… pues no es explicación que Xavi quería pero igual… tiene que ver con Kaien e Ichigo, del porque son hermanos jojojo**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CUARTO ACTO: ****EN LA BODA**

_Con afecto par__a Alessandra08, Sasume Himura y Mei Fanel_

Una boda triple. El evento del año y bla bla bla. Mientras todos bailaban, brindaban y se tomaban fotos una joven de oscura cabellera permanecía sentada en la barra, maldiciendo el hecho de haberse dejado convencer por las gemelas de asistir a esa boda. Y Orihime que continuaba desaparecida en algún lugar de Alemania con el tal Schiffer. Bufó y pidió otro trago. El barman la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada. Cuando estaba por el sexto margarita (luego de dos copas de champagne y un tequila) notó la presencia de cierto pelirrojo oculto en un rincón de la barra.

- "Oye tú" – Se acercó a él preguntándose porque el piso se movía de esa forma tan extraña – "¿Se te perdió tu chica?"

- "S… No" – Respondió él, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de whisky.

- "¿En serio?" – El lado sarcástico de Tatsuki afloró en ese momento – "¿Acaso no era tu chica la que acaba de atrapar el ramo y… se acaba de ir al lado de Ichigo?"

El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio, y se bebió el resto del whisky de una.

- "Ya se" – Tatsuki volvió al ataque otra vez – "Seguro que pensaste que Orihime se fijaría en ti, Kenji".

- "Soy Renji, y estas equivocada, amiga de Inoue" – Dijo él, mientras pedía con señas otro trago.

- "Yo también tengo nombre" – Sentándose a un lado de Renji – "Arisawa Tatsuki, no lo olvides, hombre tatuado".

- "No me importa" – Renji estaba bastante serio ese día.

- "Oh si, te creo" – Tatsuki le arrebató el vaso de whisky que le acababa de entregar el barman y se lo bebió – "Por si no lo has notado, somos los únicos sentados aquí en la barra".

Renji suspiró. Tuvo que aceptar que Tatsuki tenía razón. Bueno, al menos ya no se sentía tan solo como hace un rato.

- "¿Y tú porqué estás aquí?" – Preguntó inquisitivo – "¿No deberías estar con tu amiga o con las hermanas de Kurosaki?"

- "No tengo porque responder eso" – Tatsuki apoyó los brazos sobre la barra y empezó a sentir sueño. Renji puso cara de pocos amigos, desvió la mirada y pidió otro trago.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Renji decidiera ver de reojo a Tatsuki, y es que esta se había quedado repentinamente en silencio. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida. Miró alrededor. Todos estaban tan felices y divirtiéndose que nadie reparaba en lo que pasaba en la esquina de la barra donde ambos terminaron refugiándose. Resignado, decidió que lo mejor sería llevar a Tatsuki a su casa. Primero la sacó de la fiesta lo más disimuladamente posible, deseaba evitar la mirada de curiosos a toda costa, aunque eso significara ocultarse detrás del decorado, de los árboles del jardín, y salir por la puerta de servicio y caminar dos largas cuadras hasta el estacionamiento. Una vez concluida la odisea inicial, y con la aún dormida Tatsuki acomodada en su coche (felizmente ella tenía el sueño pesado, de lo contrario lo habría golpeado cuando accidentalmente golpeó su cabeza con la puerta del coche al intentar acomodarla dentro), entró en su coche, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y empezó a manejar, agradecido por el hecho de haber bebido solo 2 vasos de whisky y ser capaz de conducir a… y entonces la realidad lo golpeó dejándolo conmocionado: No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se estaba quedando Tatsuki.

Definitivamente eso era algo que solo le pasaba a él por querer hacer de buen samaritano, se sintió tentado de llamar a alguna de las gemelas pero lamentablemente no sabía sus números de móvil y ni loco le preguntaría a Ichigo. Después de varios minutos de manejar en círculos optó por lo que consideró la solución más aceptable, llevaría a la joven al hotel donde él se estaba hospedando y esperaría a que ella despertara para explicarle la situación, seguramente ella entendería. Lamentablemente, Renji no predijo que Tatsuki no despertaría hasta el día siguiente ni que él se quedaría dormido, ni que a la mañana siguiente, luego de propinarle unas aterradoras llaves de judo ella le exigiría que la llevara al lugar donde se supone estaba hospedada y que a la salida del hotel fueran vistos por una sonriente Rukia, un desconcertado Ichigo y una escandalosa Yuzu (que no paraba de preguntarles desde cuando eran pareja) que la habían estado buscando toda la mañana preocupados por su repentina "desaparición" de la fiesta de bodas del día anterior.

Pasaron días y entre sus amistades se había corrido el rumor del supuesto "romance" entre ellos (que Tatsuki trató de desmentir hasta el cansancio, mientras a Renji parecía hacerle gracia todo el asunto), hasta que finalmente, decidieron darse una oportunidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Jojojo… Renji no estaba muerto XD… ni Tatsuki tampoco… la verdad no tenía idea de con quien debería quedarse Renji y decidí hacer caso a sus reviews (excepto a las 4 en que pedían quedarse con Renji mu ha ha ha) Espero que esto les aclare mas el panorama ;) **_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**QUINTO**** ACTO: IDIOTA**

_Dedicado a __FerchaO, Sakura Selene, Ghost iv, Lu Hatake, Abarai Ebril, Haruhi Yuko, _

_aLeKuchiki-zr y Alecita 122_

Oh, la primavera. El ambiente festivo que envuelve la ciudad pues se dice adiós al frío y se la bienvenida a la estación de las flores. Y como en todas las escuelas, en la secundaria Hakusenkan se preparaban para el festival primaveral. Todos los salones preparaban sus stands y se inscribían en las diferentes actividades a realizarse… pero había otra cosa que traía a las estudiantes muy pero muy emocionadas: El baile de cierre del festival en donde se elegiría al rey y la reina de la primavera.

Una adolescente de oscuros cabellos y ojos caramelo caminaba despreocupada por uno de los pasillos leyendo un pequeño libro.

- "¡Miyu-chan!" – Una niña bajita pelirrosa se interpuso en su camino – "¿Con quién iras al baile? ¿Con Dai-chin o con Ryo-Ryo?"

Ishida Miyu hizo su libro a un lado.

- "Honey-chan" – Tratando de sonar casual – "¿Acaso no tienes cosas mas importantes que hace hoy?"

Yamada Honey balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación. Miyu suspiró, cada día la pequeña Honey se parecía mas a su madre, Yachiru.

- "Entonces, ¿Con quién irás al baile, Miyu-chan?" – Insistió Honey.

- "No lo sé" – Miyu Levantó los hombros – "Al parecer será una fiesta de disfraces y la idea de ir por ahí vestida de repollo no me agrada en lo absoluto".

Honey parpadeó. En su inocencia se tragó el cuento de Miyu (que supuestamente se disfrazaría de repollo).

- "Yo me disfrazaré de gato" – Honey sonrió de oreja a oreja – "Iré con mamá esta tarde a buscar el disfraz, estoy segura que a Ta-kun le gustará".

- "Honey, no creo que a Takuya-kun le agraden los gatos" – Inclinándose y bajando el tono de voz – "Recuerda lo que siempre le dice a Jing-ni… neko-oni"

- "¡TAKUYAAAA!" - un grupo de jovencitas apareció de la nada y todas miraban en diferentes direcciones – "Alguien lo mencionó… ¿En donde esta?"

Miyu emitió un bufido.

- "El no está aquí, pero estudia en la preparatoria que está a dos ca-lles" – Antes de que pudiera terminar, la turba de ferohormonas se había ido. El club de fans de Kuchiki Takuya era realmente molesto.

- "Esas niñas son un fastidio" – Alguien cerró su casillero de golpe a unos pasos de donde Miyu y Honey se encontraban – "Si no están acosando al estirado Kuchiki están molestando a mi hermano Takumi".

Apenas pronunció el nombre de Takumi, otro grupo de chicas salió de la nada. Antes de que alguna de ellas dijera algo, Hirako Saki les mostró su temida mirada asesina y todas salieron huyendo despavoridas.

- "Sugoi!" – Honey empezó a aplaudir – "Sa-chan es impresionante".

Si Honey no fuera tan "distraída", habría notado la tensión que se formó alrededor… Miyu y Saki se miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran a punto de golpearse.

- "Y bien, Saki-chan ¿Ya te invitó alguien al baile?" – Le preguntó Miyu, mordazmente.

Saki sostuvo la mirada, conocía demasiado bien a la Ishida y tenía razones para detestarla a sus cortos casi 15 años… aunque no tenía idea de porque Miyu parecía detestarla también.

- "Si" – Mintió. Lo cierto es que sus compañeros de clase le temían tanto que ninguno se atrevía a invitarla, y los que no le temían le temían a su hermano Takumi… rayos, porque Takumi tenía que ser tan sobreprotector.

- "¡Yupi!" – Honey dio un brinco de la alegría y abrazó a ambas muchachas – "Entonces iremos las tres, yo iré de nekito, Miyu-chan de repollo y… ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar Sa-chan?"

Saki se echó a reír.

- "Sabía que eres medio boba, pero disfrazarte de repollo" – Burlándose abiertamente de Miyu.

Miyu se puso roja de ira.

- "¡Miyu-san!" – Un apuesto joven de bellos ojos verdes y cabellos negros se acercó al grupo de chicas – "Quería saber si querrías ir al baile conmigo" – Mostrándose muy seguro de sí mismo y sonriendo coquetamente.

- "Hola, Ryosuke-kun" – Miyu saludó al joven Shiba con una sonrisa algo forzada – "La verdad yo…"

- "¡Shiba Ryosuke!" – Se acercó a ellos un muchacho pelinaranja, sosteniendo una shinai – "¡Acordamos que el que ganara invitaría a Miyu, y te escabulliste a media pelea!"

- "Tranquilo, Daisuke, es obvio que te ganaría incluso con los ojos cerrados"

Kurosaki Daisuke y Shiba Ryosuke se enfrascaron en una absurda discusión sobre quien debería llevar a Miyu al baile mientras Miyu parecía indiferente y Honey les hacía porras. Saki suspiró. Fue como si en ese momento ella fuera invisible. Se dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la salida, intentando ignorar lo que acababa de pasar… sin resultados. Desde que tenía uso de razón, para Ryosuke solo existía Miyu y nadie más… y odiaba a Miyu por eso. Saki estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la joven que se encontraba de pie, al lado de un buzón a unos metros de la escuela.

- "¡AUCH!" – Ambas terminaron desparramadas en el suelo.

- "Disculpa, no te vi" – Saki intentó disculparse, entonces reconoció a la joven con la que había chocado – "¿Akira? ¿Que rayos le pasó a tu cabello?"

- "Ehmm… Hola Saki-san" - Kuchiki Akira sonrió nerviosa, encogida de hombros y notoriamente avergonzada – "Mi madre pensó que ya era hora de hacerme un corte de cabello"

- "Sabía que tu madre era algo especial, pero esto" – Poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Akira a levantarse – "Que hizo con el resto de tu cabello, ¿Una peluca?"

Akira no dijo nada. Eso no era nuevo para Saki, Akira era bastante tímida aunque muy guapa, demasiado.

- "Hey" – Un atractivo joven se acercó a ellas – "¿Qué haces por aquí, monstruo?" – Mirando como Saki le mostraba la lengua y acercándose a Akira – "¿Te hizo algo mi hermana?"

- "No, Takumi, Saki y yo tropezamos por accidente".

- "Mas le vale" – Intercambiando miradas fieras con Saki para luego revolver el cabello de Akira – "Ese corte te sienta muy bien, te ves linda, Akira"

Akira se puso colorada. Esa tarde Hirako Takumi se veía más encantador que nunca.

- "Ya deja de molestar a mi hermana, Takumi" – Fijándose en la presencia de Saki, que hacia seña de arcadas detrás de Takumi – "Hola, Saki-chan"

- "No te pongas tan serio, Takuya" – Tomando a Akira de la mano – "¿En donde quedó Eiji? Si llegamos tarde no encontraremos lugar en Wang-Ja"

- "¡Van a ir a Wang-Ja!" – Saki los miró sorprendida.

- "Por supuesto, pero no estás invitada" – Dijo Takumi, con total frialdad. Saki estaba a punto de patearlo.

- "¡Takumi!" – Le regañó Takuya – "Eres muy cruel con tu hermanita" – A Saki le saltó una vena en la frente. Odiaba que la trataran como a una niña pequeña – "Claro que puedes ir con nosotros, Saki-chan"

Saki emitió un gruñido. Había algo en la forma en que el "estirado" Kuchiki Takuya le miraba y le hablada que le irritaba los nervios.

- "¡Sa-chan!" – Un joven peliblanco salido de algún lugar se abalanzó sobre Hirako Saki – "Te extrañé mucho"

El ambiente alrededor del recién llegado se tornó cargado y siniestro. Tanto que Akira se espantó. Saki por su lado, apartó a Eiji de un cabezazo.

- "Porque tardaste tanto, Ichimaru" – Le preguntó Kuchiki Takuya, demasiado serio y hasta daba algo de miedo.

- "Pues" – Sonriente como siempre y sobando su cabeza – "Me tomó algo de tiempo deshacerme de los clubes de fans… creo que hoy vinieron chicas de tres preparatorias y cinco secundarias, al parecer querían invitarnos a sus festivales"

- "Bien, no importa" – Takumi volvió a su personalidad agradable – "Vámonos o nos quedaremos sin lugar"

Los cinco empezaron a caminar, Takumi y Akira por delante del grupo y Takuya, Saki y Eiji detrás de ellos.

- "Nee, Saki-chan" – Eiji empezó otra vez con su plan de empalagoso con Saki – "¿Ya tienes pareja para el baila de primavera?"

- "Ella no irá, esta castigada" – Takumi volvió a rodearse de un aura lúgubre.

- "¡Eso no es cierto! Y con quien vaya, no es tu asunto, Ichimaru" – Saki apartó a Eiji de un codazo.

- "Porque eres tan mala conmigo, Saki-chan" – Eiji ahora frotaba su mejilla – "Seguro que conoces esa frase: _Del odio al amor hay un paso_"

Saki pasó olímpicamente de Eiji y se adelantó, incluso iba por delante de Akira y Takumi.

- "Ya déjala en paz, Eiji" – Kuchiki Takuya habló bajo, procurando que solo Eiji le escuchara.

- "¿Qué? No me digas que estás celoso, Takuya-kun" – Eiji sonrió al ver a Takuya tan molesto, luego volvió a la carga con Saki.

Ichimaru Eiji era un año menor que Takuya y Takumi, pero los tres se llevaban tan bien, que terminaron por hacerse amigos, tanto, que Eiji terminó por conocer hasta los más profundos secretos de ellos, especialmente los del reservado Kuchiki Takuya. Era por esa simple razón que fastidiaba tanto a Saki, le divertían las reacciones a veces bastante violentas de la chica, pero también esperaba que Takuya terminara por aceptar sus sentimientos y se decidiera a declarársele, aunque a ese paso, transcurrirían muchos años antes de que esto sucediera.

Takuya suspiró. Aunque Eiji no lo notaba, él era más que consciente de los motivos del juego de Eiji con Saki, y lo odiaba por eso. Pero a quien odiaba más era al idiota de Shiba Ryosuke. Y mientras caminaba en silencio detrás del grupo, se preguntaba una y otra vez porque Saki estaba enamorada de Ryosuke, si él era a leguas más inteligente y talentoso que él.

A unos metros de allí, Ishida Miyu se ocultaba detrás de un panel publicitario. Estaba camino a casa cuando vio al grupo de cinco jóvenes y quiso darles alcance, después de todo, Takumi iba con Akira, Eiji pegado y siendo golpeado a repetición por Saki y Takuya iba solo… pero se detuvo al ver la cara de fastidio de Takuya (y la mirada asesina que le daba a Eiji mientras le decía algo) y la forma en que observaba a Saki y suspiraba. Ishida Miyu se mordió el labio inferior de impotencia. La odiaba. Odiaba a Hirako Saki por acaparar la atención de los chicos mas guapos de la preparatoria Tokugawa. Pero odiaba más al idiota de Kuchiki Takuya, por enamorarse de la agresiva y poco amigable Saki… definitivamente el mundo estaba de cabeza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Y pues… aprovecho esta última parte para comentarles la razón de la publicación de este especial… hoy se cumplen… DOS AÑOS… dos años de la publicación del primer capítulo de MOOHD, y se me ocurrió hacer algo (después de ver la película de cenicienta) y empecé a escribir. Les quedo debiendo el Acto Siete (etooo… no me gusta el numero seis XD) que trata de la fiesta de quince años de Kuchiki Akira, no me pareció tan trascendente, así que procuraré subirlo a mi blog y avisarles por PM si están interesados en leerlo.**_

_**Besos y mil gracias por haberme acompañado en esta loca idea de escribir un fic que tuviera un capitulo por cada semana del año.**_

_**Milly-chan**_

_**PD: Si escribiera el Acto Seis, obviamente sería sobre el dichoso baile de primavera LoL**_

_**:)**_


	56. Vals de Primavera

**_Pequeñas aclaraciones para evitar que se confundan XD:_**

**_Ichigo y Rukia: Daisuke Kurosaki_**

**_Kaien y Miyako: Ryosuke Shiba_**

**_Shinji y Hiyori: Takumi, Saki y Mei (todos Hirako)_**

**_Uryuu y Senna: Miyuki (Miyu)_**

**_Yachiru y Hanatarou: Honey Yamada_**

**_Ukitake y Unohana: Ryosei y Kosei (Gemelos XD)_**

**_Byakuya y Sui Feng: Takuya y Akira (Kuchiki s)_**

**_Kisuke y Yoruichi: Jing ni Urahara_**

_**Momo y Toushiro: Momoshiro Hitsugaya**_

** _Kensei y Mashiro: Kana Muguruma_**

**_Gin y Rangiku: Ichimaru Eiji_**

**_Ulquiorra y Orihime: Naomi Schiffer_**

**_Renji y Tatsuki: Kei Abarai_**

**_Lisa y Rose: Ayaka _**

**_Y si olvido alguno lo pondré más adelante ji ji ji… Hace poco revise mi perfil y me di con la sorpresa de que tenia nuevas reviews (por alguna misteriosa razón ya no me llegan las notificaciones a mi mail)_**

**–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–**

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

**ACT 6: SPRING WALTZ**

_With love for Yuly K._

**–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–**

Aquel no había sido un día agradable, no del todo. Empezando por la mañana, llegó tarde a la escuela porque a Takumi se le ocurrió comprarle algo a su "novia" por algún aniversario absurdo que solían celebrar (en verdad celebraban desde sus cumpleaños, el día en que se vieron por primera vez, la primera vez que tuvieron una cita, el día que empezaron a ser formalmente pareja y sabrá Kami que cosas más de las que prefería no enterarse) luego, como castigo por llegar tarde, se quedó de pie en el pasillo por dos horas con una pizarra que decía: "La puntualidad es una cualidad que aún no tengo" – otra genial idea de su maestro de sociales – siendo el hazmerreír de los demás estudiantes que no pararon de burlarse hasta la hora del receso, cuando por obra y gracia de algún ser perverso (mucho más perverso que su hermana Saki, lo cual indica que ha de ser el ser más perverso del universo) casi muere sepultada por una tonelada de maní que emergió de su casillero recién abierto… extraña broma, si es que era una broma, pues por un instante cruzo por su mente la probabilidad de un intento de homicidio planeado por algún aspirante a su puesto de capitán del club de artes marciales, luego de quitar todo el maní de su casillero y asegurarse de que no hubieran más sorpresas se giró, suspiró y continuó su camino. Lo siguiente en su lista de sucesos exageradamente extraños para un día era el tío del niño "invisible" – un niño que tropezaba con todo el mundo y a pesar de ello nadie era capaz de recordar su nombre – un tipo rubio de aspecto medio "emo" que se le quedó viendo por varios minutos… ¡Ja! Y ella que pensaba que su familia era rara.

Caminó dos calles replanteándose la probabilidad de ser adoptada, su madre daba tanto miedo que incluso su padre se dejaba golpear por ella sin chistar aunque fuera casi el doble de alto y sin perder esa extraña sonrisa como si eso le hiciera feliz y sus hermanos… Takumi parecía andar sobre algodones y solo pensaba en su querida "Kuchiki Akira" mientras que Saki era en definitiva una copia fiel de su madre… desvió su mirada hacia una vitrina y se vió reflejada en ella: cabellos rubios, ojos grises, pecas salpicando su rostro… frunció el ceño y luego sonrió… rayos, en definitiva era una Hirako.

– ¡Mei–kin! – Una voz cantarina le llamó, vaya que sabía quién era sin darse la vuelta no obstante lo hizo fingiendo sorpresa.

– Honey–san… – Parpadeó atónita al ver a Yamada Honey acompañada de los gemelos Ukitake, los tres vestidos de meseros al mejor estilo de algún manga – ¿Por qué están vestidos así?

– Estamos atendiendo el stand que preparó nuestra clase para el festival de Primavera – Haciendo una graciosa reverencia junto con los gemelos – Se agotaron algunos ingredientes así que salimos un rato.

– Honey–chan – Ryosei intervino – Tenemos que apurarnos o la clase del C nos quitará clientes.

– ¡Es cierto! – Honey pareció rodearse de una aura siniestra – Copiaron nuestra idea del Coffe Snack pero nosotros venceremos porque las recetas de mi padre son invencibles – Levantó un puño y sus ojos brillaron, luego volvió a mirar a Mei – Espero que te des una vuelta, nuestro stand es el único de color rosa, te esperamos.

Los gemelos hicieron otra reverencia y se alejaron junto a Honey. En momentos como ese agradecía ser solo una niña, cuando llegara el momento de elegir Honey la tendría muy difícil porque Ryosei y Kosei eran prácticamente idénticos (bueno, eran gemelos) aunque a veces tenía la ligera impresión de que a Honey le interesaba otra persona. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino, no había razón para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, después de todo apenas tenía diez años.

El bullicio creciente anunciaba que estaba muy cerca, y el enorme banderín en la entrada de la escuela lo confirmaba. Respiró hondo y se armó de valor, después de todo solo era un festival de secundaria.

**–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–**

Una pareja de estudiantes salían pálidos luego de experimentar un espeluznante recorrido y una aterradora visión al final, la "Casa del Miedo" en verdad le ponía la piel de gallina al que se atreviera a entrar en ella. Apenas se alejaron una joven con un traje gris hecho girones, peluca negra y el rostro blanco por el maquillaje se dejaba caer rendida en una banca.

– Estoy exhausta – Entrecerrado los ojos – Al menos solo quedan dos horas más.

– Neee, Saki–chan, ¿Me puedo sentar?

– ¿Uh? – mirando de reojo al joven disfrazado de momia que se asomaba desde un sarcófago que el realidad era un armario decorado – No.

– Pero es que estas vendas me están sofocando.

– He dicho que no y punto – Saki se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos.

– Al menos déjame aflojar un poco las vendas, ya no siento mis manos y creo que me estoy sofocando – Haciendo el ademán de descubrirse el rostro.

– ¡¿Estás Loco?! – de inmediato Saki apareció al lado del joven–momia. Bajó el tono de su voz – Eiji, si alguien te descubre se armará un alboroto, además te recuerdo que tú te ofreciste solito a ayudar.

– Pero no es justo que solo tú te puedas sentar – Los ojos "plateados" de Ichimaru Eiji resplandecieron en las penumbras.

– Que remedio, está bien, puedes sentarte.

– Gracias – Antes de que Saki cambiara de opinión Eiji se apresuró y se tendió de lleno sobre la banca, unos crépitos (sonidos conocidos también como "conejos") se oyeron mientras apoyaba su espalda – Ya me estaba empezando a doler la espalda, creí que me quedaría jorobado.

– Eres un exagerado – Entrando en la cuenta de que Eiji se había recostado en toda la banca – ¡Hey! Yo también quiero sentarme.

– Si quieres puedes sentarte en aquí – Sentándose y señalando su regazo – ¡Auch!

– Ni de broma – Saki acababa de darle un fuerte coscorrón a Eiji, que se hizo a un lado dejándole un espacio en la banca. Se sentó y luego de algunos segundos – Oye Eiji, ¿Por qué insististe tanto en ayudarnos? No es que me moleste que estés aquí, es solo que tu ya estás en preparatoria y seguramente te han de haber invitado a otros festivales.

– ¿Quieres saber si te elegí a ti de entre otras chicas? – Con un exagerado tono sensual en su voz, observando como el rostro de Saki se desencajaba – Pues es algo así.

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – Empujando a Eiji que cayó de la banca – ¡Eso no es lo que te pregunté!

– Ya lo sé – Acomodándose en posición de loto en el suelo – Es solo que me divierten tus reacciones violentas.

Saki frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de golpear a Eiji con el puño cuando…

– Eso es algo que me gusta de ti, Saki–chan – Observando como el puño de Saki se detenía en el aire – Pero ya sé que a Saki–chan le gusta otra persona.

– Eiji…

– Y hay algo más que lamentablemente no puedo decir… Si tan solo Saki–chan fuera capaz de fijarse mejor en lo que sucede a su alrededor podría…

– ¡Saki–san! – Una compañera de clase se acercó temerosa por el corredor – Una niña pregunta por ti, dice que es tu hermana.

– ¿Mei? Voy para allá – Poniéndose de pie y alejándose a pasos raudos.

– Esto de la "Casa del Miedo" no fue tan mala idea, hasta ahora hemos recaudado una buena cantidad y es uno de los stands más visitados del festival, aunque dicen que vinieron estudiantes de otras escuelas y preparatorias porque se corrió el rumor de que el trío de flores de Tokugawa vendrán a nuestro festival, ¿Será cierto? – La muchacha se giró y observo como el "chico momia" asentía y se encerraba en el armario–sarcófago – Vaya tipo raro, ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado Saki?

(El "Trío de flores de Tokugawa" son Kuchiki Takuya, Hirako Takumi e Ichimaru Eiji :P)

_**En la entrada a la "Casa del Miedo"…**_

– ¡Qué niña mas mona! No me creo que sea la hermanita menor de Saki – Dijo una estudiante mientas intentaba estirar las mejillas de Mei sin éxito.

– Bueno, si la observas bien tiene algo de parecido, claro que no es tan aterradora ni tiene ese aire siniestr–o

– ¡A QUIEN LE DICES SINIESTRA PEDAZO DE INUTIL! – gruñó Saki vestida de Banshee, lo cual espantó más a los presentes que optaron por salir huyendo despavoridos.

– Eso fue realmente divertido, ne–chan, deberías hacerlo en casa cuando Takumi se queda horas en el baño – Exclamó Mei, en un vano intento de evitar reír a carcajadas.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, no parece tan mala idea – habló Saki mas para si misma mientas se quitaba la peluca, mostrando su rubia cabellera – Po cierto, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Mei?

– Papá me pidió que te diera esto, dijo que lo ibas a necesitar para la fiesta de esta noche – entregándole una bolsa de tamaño mediano a su hermana.

– La verdad había pensando no ir – Saki recibió la bolsa sin mirar su contenido, emitió un sonoro suspiro – Todos piensan ir en pareja… oh Mei, quien como tú que no tienes que preocuparte por este tipo de cosas.

– Lo que ocurre one–chan es que por estar pendiente del tonto de Ryosuke no eres capaz de ver lo que hay a tu alrededor – Mei sonrió mientras a Saki le dio un tic en el ojo – Allá hay un gran stand rosa, debe ser el de Honey–chan, nos vemos ne–chan.

Saki emitió un bufido. "Que les pasa a los demás, Mei es la segunda persona que me dice que vea mejor a mi alrededor", pensó antes de dar media vuelta y volver al stand de su clase.

– ¿Te ayudo a ponerte la peluca, Saki–chan? – Eiji se acercó rápidamente hacia Saki quien sostenía la bolsa que le trajo su hermana en una mano y con la otra intentaba acomodarse la peluca.

_–__ N–no es neces… – Saki no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió las agiles manos de Eiji acomodando la peluca, y eso le causó un repentino escalofrío._

_–__ Listo – Eiji son_rió, o al menos eso supuso Saki – Como me dejaste solo tuve que espanta_r a un par de niñas yo solito__, creo que lo hice bien porque salieron corriendo, ¿No me merezco un premio? _

_–__ Olvídalo – retrocediendo un par de pasos para alejarse de Eiji – Si alguien necesita un premio esa sería yo._

_–__ Que mala eres, Saki–chan – Acercándose a ella al notar que intentaba poner distancia entre ellos – Pero como soy un caballero yo si te daré un premio, ¿Qué te parece si bailamos juntos en la fogata al terminar el festival?_

_Los ojos de Saki se abrieron de par en par. Se supone que solo las parejas de enamorados bailaban alrededor de la fogata, durante la puesta de sol, y ciertamente Eiji no era precisamente con quien deseaba bailar esa tarde o en la fiesta de la noche._

_–__ Deja de decir tonterías, Ichimaru – Poniendo más distancia entre los dos – Si deseas puedes retirarte, el festival está por terminar y seguro tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer, muchas gracias por tu ayuda._

_–__ Ahora que lo dices, Takumi y Takuya no tardan en llegar – Al ver que Saki se cruza de brazos y asiente con la cabeza – Me divertí mucho, si cambias de opinión estaré esperándote cerca de la fogata – Besando fugazmente la frente de Saki – Nos vemos._

_Saki permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos, __procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni siquiera notó cuando Eiji se acercó y se atrevió a… "¡La próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a matar por atrevido!" gritó oprimiendo los puños con fuerza._

_En las afueras de la casa del miedo un grupo de estudiantes desistieron de entrar al escuchar los gritos desgarradores que parecían __provenir del interior._

**–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–**

_En las afueras de la preparatoria dos jóvenes se encontraban de pie, como esperando a alguien._

_–__ "Esta vez se pasó de la raya" – Susurró el más alto, de cabellos oscuros, mirando de reojo a los grupos de chicas que llevaban un buen rato observándolos – "Esto empieza a ser molesto"._

_–__ "No exageres, Takuya" – Poniendo su mejor perfil y sonriendo para un grupo de chicas que se acercaba con sigilo con una cámara fotográfica – "Son nuestras fans, incluso hasta nos han puesto un nombre muy singular" – Cruzando los brazos para posar – "Si tanto te molestan deberías conseguir una novia, al menos a mí me funciona"._

_–__ "El trio de flores de Tokugawa__ me parece un nombre molesto, y si te refieres a mi hermana, no veo que estar contigo haya disminuido el asedio de las fans, Takumi" – Poniendo su mirada más seria (a lo Kuchiki) tratando de espantar a las chicas sin mucho éxito pues estas suspiraron sonoramente. _

_–__ "A mi parece un nombre lindo, lo sacaron de un manga" – Guiñando un ojo para su improvisada sesión de fotos – "Y Akira si me ha ayudado mucho con el tema de las fans"._

_–__ "¿Están hablando de mí?" – Una suave voz se oyó de detrás de Takumi, por arte de magia las chicas que le tomaban fotos se hicieron humo._

_–__ "Hola Akira" – Dejando un fugaz beso en los labios de su novia – "Le contaba a tu hermano lo bien que manejas el tema de las fans"._

_–__ "Oh, bueno, si tú lo dices" – Recordando mentalmente el día en que cansada de las fans espantó a un grupo de ellas con una katana de utilería, claro que ellas no lo sabían, sonrió maliciosamente – "Por cierto, ¿En dónde está Eiji–kun?"_

_–__ "Ichimaru como siempre se hace esperar, no me sorprendería que descendiera de un helicóptero o se lanzara de un paracaídas, le encanta llamar la atención" – Respondió Takuya, algo enojado._

_–__ "Lo del paracaídas no se me había ocurrido" – Un joven de cabellos platinados y ojos grises se detuvo a un lado de ellos – "Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez"._

_–__ "¿Por dónde viniste si nosotros estuvimos esperándote desde hace un buen rato?" – Hirako Takumi lo miró receloso mientras tomaba de la mano a Akira._

_–__ "Yo llegué hace un par de horas y me entretuve en el stand de la casa del miedo también pasé por el stand de Honey–chan, tienen unos wafles deliciosos" _

_–__ "Vamos a comer wafles, ¿Si?" – Akira puso expresión angelical y tiró suavemente de la mano de Takumi._

_– "No le hagas caso, solo intenta manipularte" – Dijo Takuya (el hermano mayor de Akira) mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo al stand de Coffee Snacks__ de Honey, Takumi sonrió en respuesta y Akira le mostró la lengua a su hermano en señal de triunfo._

_Al llegar, Honey y los gemelos Ukitake les atendieron rápidamente, todo el stand estaba completamente de rosa._

_–__ "Eiji ¿Y que fuiste a hacer por la Casa del Miedo?" – Preguntó Takuya, inquisitivo._

_–__ "¿Alguien sabe a qué hora encenderán la fogata?" – Dijo Eiji, tratando de cambiar el tema._

_–__ "En una hora, justo para el anochecer, va a ser tan romántico" – Honey servía té en las tacitas adornadas con rosas – "Supongo que Taku–min bailará con Aki–chan, ¿Y Takuya–kun con quien bailará?"_

_–__ "A mí no me gusta bailar" – Respondió secamente Takuya._

_– "Yo ya invité a una jovencita a bailar, se verá muy guapa esta noche vestida de princesa" – Comentó Eiji antes de darle una mordida a un waffle – "Uhmmm… esto está delicioso, tu padre tiene excelentes recetas Honey–__chan"._

_Honey sonrió y luego de hacer una reverencia y mirar de reojo a un serio Takuya se fue a atender otra mesa._

_–__ "Ya quita esa cara cuñado" – Susurró Hirako Takumi – "Las chicas van a empezar a creer que eres el sufrido protagonista de un shojo"_

_–__ "No puedo hacer nada porque así es mi cara" – A Takuya le saltó una vena en la frente – "Y no me digas cuñado porque para que Akira tenga edad de casarse faltan muchos años"_

_–__ "Aparte de enojón sobreprotector, ¿Dónde quedó el vilipendiado orgullo Kuchiki?" – Soltó Eiji, con malicia._

_–__ "Eiji…" – Takuya se puso de pie y miró fijamente al Ichimaru – "Puedes comerte mis wafles si deseas, voy a dar una vuelta"._

_Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más Takuya salió del stand rosa._

_–__ "Últimamente está muy enojón" – Akira parecía algo preocupada – "Eiji no deberías molestarlo de esa forma, ¿Acaso no son amigos?"_

_–__ "Lo que le pasa a tu hermano Akira–chan es que todas las chicas suspiran por él menos la chica que le interesa, para ella tu hermano es como una piedra en el zapato" – Eiji extendió un brazo y acercó el plato con waffles que dejó Takuya._

_–__ "Eso no es posible" – Takumi continuó picando waffles con un tenedor – "Takuya incluso tiene más fans que tú y yo juntos, Eiji"_

_–__ "Por lo visto hay más personas despistadas de las que creí… cuando te enteres quien es seguro te da un ataque" – Eiji soltó una carcajada dejando a Takumi y Akira atónitos._

_–__**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–**_

_La hora de la fogata fue la más esperada por todos. Apenas el sol empezó a ocultarse los estudiantes de los diferentes años y los visitantes se agruparon alrededor de la fogata oyendo la música de un grupo invitado, y cuando esta ardió más fuerte las parejas empezaron a salir a bailar. Saki se encontraba aún vestida de Banshee, al final no lograron desarmar el stand completamente y solo fue porque Honey y los gemelos Ukitake la obligaron. En realidad ni siquiera estaba mirando a las parejas, estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida para que Eiji no cumpliera su amenaza de sacarla a bailar, pero entonces, oyó a un grupo de chicas hablar:_

_–__ "¿Es en serio?" – Preguntó una._

_–__ "¿Acaso no los ves? Están bailando al lado del apuesto Hirako Takumi y su novia Kuchiki Akira" – Saki buscó con la mirada a su hermano mientras seguía oyendo a las muchachas hablar – "Al parecer Ryosuke se le declaró después de invitarla al stand rosa de 3er año"._

_– "Oh, ya los vi, quien diría que la orgullosa Ishida Miyu terminaría aceptando a Shiba–kun, claro que Shiba–kun es muy guapo pero siempre creí que a__ Ishida le gustaba más… " _

_Saki no quiso escuchar más. Retrocedió rápidamente y corrió hasta dejar atrás la multitud. Ryosuke se veía muy guapo con su traje caballero medieval y Miyuki tenía un traje como de princesa… ambos se sonreían mientras bailaban… sintió una opresión en el pecho y se detuvo al ver que había llegado a la rivera de un río cercano, a unas dos calles a las afueras de la escuela, se quedó quieta tratando de recuperar el aliento, aún podía oír el bullicio del festival, se sentó a contemplar el río cuando varias lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas._

_–__ "Ten" – Un pañuelo apareció en su campo visual, se giró confundida y vio a Kuchiki Takuya sentado a su lado – "¿Sabes? No te ves muy bien cuando lloras"._

_–__ "G–gracias" – Algo desconcertada, tomó el pañuelo, secó sus lágrimas y se quedó pensativa, mirando el río. _

_–__ "Creí que estarías en la fogata, bailando con Eiji" – Takuya intentó romper el silencio en el que se encontraban envueltos._

_–__ "¿Qué? Ah… lo había olvidado, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Acaso me has estado espiando!" – Las mejillas de Saki enrojecieron al recordar las circunstancias en que Eiji la invitó a bailar frente a la fogata._

_–__ "Por supuesto que no, yo no espío a las personas" – Takuya negó rápidamente – "Estábamos comiendo waffles en el Coffee Snack de Honey–chan cuando lo mencionó"_

_–__ "¿En serio? No puede creer que Eiji mencionara algo así frente a mi hermano y…" – Los ojos de Saki se abrieron de par en par y miró fijamente a Takuya – "Tú estabas ahí cuando Ryosuke se le…"_

_–__ "Declaró a Ishida Miyuki, si, precisamente iba de salida" – Al notar que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Saki – "Shiba fue poco romántico y algo torpe, si me los preguntas, a mi parecer Kurosaki lo hizo mejor"._

_Saki suspiró. Takuya le contó que tanto Daisuke como Ryosuke se le declararon a Miyu en la entrada del stand de Honey y que al final Miyu eligió a Ryosuke.__ El bullicio cesó y pronto varios grupos de jóvenes empezaron a salir a la calle animados por el baile de la noche. El sol hace mucho que se había perdido en el horizonte._

_–__ "Vamos" – Takuya se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse – "Nuestros hermanos y el pesado de Eiji no tardan en salir"._

_Saki dudó un momento y luego intentó ponerse de pie pero, tal vez por la falta de luz, tropezó quedando medio abrazada a Takuya. _

_–__ "¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó él, preocupado._

_–__ "Eh, si, solo resbalé" – Saki trató de restarle importancia, entonces notó que Takuya no soltaba su mano – "Kuchiki–san, podrías…"_

_–__ "Saki, ¿Irías al baile conmigo?"_

_Puede que por el olor a madera y cerezos que percibió al quedar muy cerca a él, o por la calidez de su mano o por aquella mirada que le dio y que NUNCA le había visto antes o por lo bien que sintió cuando le oyó pronunciar su nombre o tal vez por la calma que sintió después de hablar con él… puede que por alguna de esas cosas ella aceptó, y esa noche en el baile de Primavera ella fue una princesa con un guapo príncipe a su lado que no la dejó descansar ni por un minuto, en resumen, se divirtió mucho._

**–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–**

_**Bueno, les quedo debiendo el resto – el acto siete – y espero hacer la entrega pronto, gracias a todos por el tiempo que se tomaron en leer este fic y por no darme con palo por la mala redacción de la primera mitad XD**_

_**Besos**_

_**Milly–chan**_


	57. Fifteen years - Omakes

**Muchas gracias a MikoBicho–chan, Any–chan15, Yui Makino, ShinjiIkari111 y Nessie Black10... **ejem, el acto siete es el último por el momento y no andaba desaparecida, claro que no, andaba en mis otros fics y viendo anime y trabajando como adulto responsable sighhhhh

**Pequeñas aclaraciones para evitar que se confundan XD:**

**Ichigo y Rukia: Daisuke Kurosaki**

**Kaien y Miyako: Ryosuke Shiba**

**Shinji y Hiyori: Takumi, Saki y Mei (todos Hirako)**

**Uryuu y Senna: Miyuki (Miyu)**

**Yachiru y Hanatarou: Honey Yamada**

**Ukitake y Unohana: Ryosei y Kosei (Gemelos XD)**

**Byakuya y Sui Feng: Takuya y Akira (Kuchiki s)**

**Kisuke y Yoruichi: Jing ni Urahara**

**Momo y Toushiro: Momoshiro Hitsugaya**

**Kensei y Mashiro: Kana Muguruma**

**Gin y Rangiku: Ichimaru Eiji**

**Ulquiorra y Orihime: Naomi Schiffer**

**Renji y Tatsuki: Kei Abarai**

**Lisa y Rose: Ayaka**

**Y si olvido alguno lo pondré más adelante ji ji ji… Hace poco revise mi perfil y me di con la sorpresa de que tenía nuevas reviews (por alguna misteriosa razón ya no me llegan las notificaciones a mi mail) y había una de GUEST que preguntaba: "¿Quién está enamorado de quién?" así que decidí escribir algunos breves omakes (a mi estilo como ya es harto conocido) antes del capítulo, espero que los disfruten:**

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

**MOOD 001: KUROSAKI DAISUKE**

– "¿Alguien sabe la respuesta?" – Preguntó el maestro después de cinco minutos de haber escrito el ejercicio de matemáticas en el pizarrón.

– "Yo" – Una niña de gafas y lentes levantó la mano y sonrió complacida – "Es 132".

– "Buen trabajo, Ishida–chan, ojalá y tus compañeros siguieran tu ejemplo" – Poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al pizarrón – "Todos, presten atención, el ejercicio se resuelve de la siguiente manera…"

Mientras el sensei explicaba la resolución del ejercicio, un niño de peculiar color de cabello y unos ojos aún más peculiares (naranja y lila, interesante combinación) sonreía a la niña de lentes que dirigió su vista hacia la ventana ignorándole por completo.

– "Kurosaki–kun, ¿Qué paso sigue?" – El sensei al parecer notó lo distraído que estaba. El niño observó la pizarra.

– "La suma de los números elevados al cuadrado".

– "Muy bien" – Dijo el senseí algo contrariado para luego continuar con la explicación. Daisuke Kurosaki bajó la mirada sobre la hoja de su cuaderno donde se veía claramente el ejercicio resuelto en su totalidad incluso antes que la misma Ishida Miyuki… suspiró, para todos ella siempre sería la más lista de la clase, después de todo si ella era feliz él también lo sería, ¿Verdad?.

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

**MOOD 002: SHIBA RYOSUKE**

Se supone que aquí van relatos cortos, no monólogos… nah, nadie dijo que serían relatos en tercera persona para empezar, que quien soy, pues "Shiba Ryosuke", cabellos negros, ojos verdes, capitán del equipo de kendo de la secundaria y novio de la chica más linda de todas Ishida Miyuki. ¿Qué hay con Daisuke? Bueno, él y yo somos primos, no llevamos el mismo apellido por cosas de nuestros padres que me da pereza explicar y bueno, él también había puesto sus ojos en mi novia pero yo soy más listo y más apuesto que él… No me vean de esa forma, es la verdad, aunque pueda parecer más del tipo bromista también soy listo, soy el puesto siete de mi clase. ¿Com empezó mi afecto por Miyu–chan? Digamos que fue amor a primera vista, nuestros padres nos llevaron a un cumpleaños y mientras Daisuke aún se chupaba el dedo, Miyu leía con muchas energías todos los libros de cuentos que había en la casa. Ella es tan lista y madura. Incluso me golpeó con una pelota cuando sin querer le di mientras practicaba el "tiro de chilena"… su reacción de enfado con ese toque intelectual fue lo que me cautivó de ella… ¿Kuchiki? Quien ha mencionado a un Kuchiki, si hablan de Akira ella es la novia de Hirako Takumi y aunque es una linda chica sus cambios de ánimo son de miedo… creo que tiene un hermano algo estirado y presumido pero Miyu–chan ahora es mi novia y él no va a hacer nada para quitármela, ¿Verdad?

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

**MOOD 003: ISHIDA MIYUKI**

– "Miyu–chan, ¿Por qué no te pones el vestido rosa que compraste el otro día? Si vas a salir con Ryo–kun debes ponerte aún más linda" – Una joven mujer sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras abría el closet del dormitorio buscando algo.

– "Este vestido me queda bien, mamá, además solo vamos a ver una película" – Miyu cepillaba su cabello y se disponía a sujetarlo con un broche pero una ágil mano la detuvo – "¿Sucede algo mamá?".

– "Deja tu cabello suelto y ponte los lentes de contacto, no es cualquier salida, vas a salir con tu novio" – Senna sonrió mientras daba graciosos giros alrededor de la habitación – "Recuerdo cuando salí con tu padre la primera vez…"

– "Puedes contarme ese relato otro día, se me hace tarde" – Tomando un bolso de mano azul que hacía juego con su vestido – "Nos vemos en un rato, y no olvides que hoy es el coctel de papá".

– "¡Oh es cierto, se me había olvidado! Tengo que ir al salón" – Mirando le reloj – "Que tarde es"

Senna salió corriendo incluso antes que Miyu. Mientras miyu caminaba a la estación del metro pensaba en el vestido rosa del que habló su madre… ese vestido lo compró para la primera cita que tendría con su novio, y aunque suene paradójico porque por ahora Shiba Ryosuke era su "novio" no lo compró pensando en él. Suspiró al recordar como de rápido sucedió todo: Estaban en la entrada del stand de Coffe de Honey–chan cuando a Ryosuke y Daisuke se les ocurrió declarársele, pensaba mandarlos a los dos a volar cuando notó que Takuya estaba ahí y una retorcida idea cruzó por su mente, y así fue como aceptó a Ryosuke. En su mente vislumbró a un Takuya celoso declarándole su amor, pero eso nunca pasó. Mordió su labio de impotencia porque aquella noche se supone que bailaría con Takuya pero él estaba con una joven misteriosa cuya identidad hasta ahora era desconocida, y parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. ¿Por qué Ryosuke se fijó en ella y no en la bravucona y poco femenina de Saki? Al menos le quedaba de consuelo saber que Saki no fue al baile de primavera seguramente porque estaba dolida por su reciente relación con Ryosuke… al menos ella también estaba lejos de Takuya–sempai… porque ellos dos NUNCA podrían estar juntos… porque eso sería extraño y sin sentido ¿Verdad?

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

**MOOD 004: YAMADA HONEY**

– "Honey–chan, el desayuno se enfría".

– "Ya voy, papá" – Una adolescente de cabello de un colorido rosa colocaba un adorno con forma de flor en su flequillo para luego tomar su bolso y bajar corriendo las escaleras y sentarse a la mesa – "Que aproveche".

– "Hoy dan los resultados del festival, ¿Cierto?" – preguntó una bella y joven pelirrosa.

– "Sí, pero estoy segura que las recetas de papá son invencibles así que volveré con el trofeo" – Honey sonrió complacida.

– "Honey–chan, creé esas recetas para hacerlas felices a tu madre y a ti, no por un trofeo".

– "Por favor, Hana–kun no reprendas a nuestra hija" – Hablando en voz baja solo para que Honey la escuche – "No vuelvas a casa sin ese trofeo".

– "¡Hai!" – Bajando la voz al ver que su padre la observaba fijamente – "Oka–chan, ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de mi papá?" – Yachiru y Hanatarou se observaron fijamente. Había una parte en su pasado que era dolorosa para ambos que no sabían si contarle a su hija o no – "¿Sucede algo?"

– "No, mi niña, tu padre y yo éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos conocimos, yo tenía mas o menos tu edad y por alguna razón tu padre tenía la mala costumbre de tropezarse con todo el mundo" – Yachiru no puedo evitar sonreír un buen rato – "Recuerdo que estuve a punto de aplastarlo con unas maletas, y así fue como terminé probando uno de sus pasteles"

– "¿Pero dijiste que casi lo aplastas con unas maletas? No entiendo"

– "Es una historia muy larga, Honey–chan" – Hanatarou tomó la palabra – "Si deseas oírla podemos contártela cuando vuelvas de clases, pero quiero que sepas que tu madre es como una brisa fresca de verano, cuando estoy a su lado los problemas no son tan pesados y me siento muy feliz si la veo sonreír".

– "¿No te sientes nervioso o torpe?"

– "Querida, tu padre siempre ha sido algo nervioso y torpe, pero así y todo lo quiero".

Honey observó a sus padres y sonrió mientras salía, como todos los días Ryosei y Kosei la esperaban para ir a la escuela. Mientras caminaba con ellos una idea cruzó por su mente: "Enamorarse suena complicado, y… aterrador".

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

**MOOD 005: ICHIMARU EIJI**

Saludos a todos, en especial a mi club de fans… ¿Mi forma de sonreír? No tiene nada de malo, y mi color de ojos es celeste al igual que los de mi madre, tengo tres primos, los gemelos Ukitake, Ryosei y Kosei, y Hitsugaya Momoshiro, Ukitake Jushiro viene a ser algo así como mi tío abuelo pero seamos sinceros, no se ve tan viejo y es hasta un poco guapo y Hitsugaya Toushiro es mi ¿primo? Bueno sé que les dije que Hitsugaya Momoshiro era mi primo, pero solo para aclarar mejor todo es como mi "sobrino primo", por favor no digan que soy su tío, me hacen sentir viejo. Mi relación con el resto de la familia no es del todo buena por algunas cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, y he tenido una infancia algo solitaria, pero en secundaria conocí a Kuchiki Takuya cuando perseguía con un gran instinto asesino a Hirako Takumi, ¿La razón? Kuchiki Akira, ese día Takuya se enteró que Takumi y su hermanita estaban saliendo y como que no le agradó mucho la idea. Hasta ese entonces ellos eran el dúo inseparable de la secundaria, los más populares y los mejores amigos, pero por algunos días (en realidad fueron dos meses) dejaron de hablarse y ahí fue donde entré yo. A Hirako–kun le era super fácil hacer amistades más ahora que tenía novia pero Kuchiki Takuya las tuvo realmente negras, el ser el mejor estudiante y el "soltero" más popular de la secundaria le hacían el centro de envidia de los chicos y era continuamente asediado por las chicas, así que terminó completamente solo, o al menos eso creí yo. En nuestros tiempos libres empezamos a coincidir, desde niño elegía los lugares solitarios y por los motivos que describí arriba Takuya empezó a hacer lo mismo, me sorprendió mucho el día en que finalmente me habló porque me llamó por mi nombre… él sabía todo el pasado de mi familia pero parecía no importarle, y poco a poco se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Ese nuevo sentimiento, me hizo en verdad muy feliz. Para cuando perdonó a Takumi este no tuvo más que aceptarme y así empecé a formar parte del grupo. Algunas veces Takuya desaparecía misteriosamente, le pregunté a Takumi al respecto pero éste sólo sabía lo mismo que yo, que Takuya desaparecía y ya. Así que uno de esos días lo seguí ¿Les he dicho que soy muy bueno acechando a las personas? Y lo que descubrí me dejó atónito un par de días. Kuchiki Takuya espiaba a Hirako Saki cuando practicaba skating… Primero creí que planeaba una "venganza" contra Takumi pero lo seguí un par de veces más y noté un peculiar brillo en su mirada cada vez que la veía, como se esforzaba porque ella no notara su presencia y su preocupación cuando ella sufría una que otra caída o no lograba completar con éxito una rutina. Pero vamos, era Kuchiki Takuya, y ella era, Saki–chan, no solo era menor que nosotros (yo soy un año menor que Takumi y Takuya) era bajita, pecosa, malhumorada, delgaducha y algo violenta, sus golpes en verdad duelen, entonces ¿Por qué? Aún ahora desconozco la razón, pero sé que los sentimientos de Takuya por Saki–chan son verdaderos, y debo reconocer que Saki tiene un hermoso cabello rubio y unos ojos gatunos encantadores… lástima que ella deteste a Takuya, en verdad me agrada Kuchiki, así que le daré una mano para conquistar a su amada (la idea de ver a Takumi persiguiendo a Takuya con instinto asesino me encanta) por ahora me entretendré dándole celos a Takuya, riéndome a escondidas del despistado Takumi y recordando las sabias palabras de mi madre: "No es aterrador saber que es el dolor. Terrorífico es saber que no se puede regresar a la felicidad que se tiene… piensa dos veces antes de enamorarte, eso puede ser realmente aterrador".

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

**MOOD 006: URAHARA JING NI**

– "Jing ni–san".

– "Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que solo me llames por mi nombre, Akira" – Jing Ni bufó cansada, en verdad ir de compras es muy cansado pero es el precio de querer verse linda ¿No?

– "Jing Ni–san, ¿En verdad piensa entrar a ese tienda?"

– "Si, aún necesito algunos zapatos que hagan juego con la ropa que compré, ¿Por qué?"

– "Es que… Takuya–kun… él… creo que está cansado" – Mirando hacia atrás donde se veía un montón de cajas y bolsas caminando.

– "No lo creo, Takuya–bo es muy resistente" – Golpeando en lo que sería la espalda al pobre individuo que cargaba con todas las cosas – "Entremos, por acompañarme te compraré el par que zapatos que quieras".

– "Oh, no se moleste" – Muy sonrojada.

– "Deja de decir tonterías y ve a dar un vistazo" – Dándole un empujón a Akira para luego sentarse en una de las bancas – "Siéntate o tu hermana pensará que soy una negrera, Takuya–bo".

– "Estoy bien, gracias" – Se oyó una voz emergiendo de entre las bolsas y las cajas.

– "No mientas" – Abanicándose mientras Akira estaba observando botas a varios estantes de ahí – "Sería más fácil si hablaras con ella".

– "Lo haré cuando sea el momento".

– "¿Por qué precisamente ella?" – Jing Ni se cubrió el rostro con el abanico al darse cuenta que había dicho aquello en voz alta. Agradeció que Takuya estuviera hasta las orejas con sus compras porque de lo contrario hubiera visto el sonrojo en su cara.

– "Hay más en ella de lo que los demás pueden ver" – Las palabras de Takuya transmitían tanto que Jing Ni hizo una mueca, celosa.

– "Bueno, bueno, como quieras, mientras no te atrevas a decírselo tú tendrás que seguir siendo mi esclavo si quieres que mantenga a salvo tu secreto" – Riendo sonoramente.

– "Lo sé" – La voz de Takuya sonó apagada.

– "Takuya–bo, debes de dejar de tratarla como a una niña" – Poniéndose de pie – "Estoy segura de que ella detesta que lo hagas, y… la verdad no entiendo que tiene ella de especial además de ese carácter aterrador".

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

**MOOD 007: KUCHIKI AKIRA**

– "¡Akira!" – Un joven alto de rubios cabellos corrió hacia ella – "¿Te hice esperar demasiado?"

– "No" – Negando con la cabeza – "Salí antes porque quería comprarte algo" – Levantando las manos para entregarle un paquete – "Feliz cumpleaños, Takumi–kun".

– "Gracias" – Sonrió mientras recogía el paquete y se inclinó para besarla fugazmente en los labios, Akira se sonrojó muchísimo – "Hey, porque esa reacción, somos novios ¿No?"

Akira asintió con la cabeza. En aquel entonces tenían cerca de un mes saliendo y su hermano casi asesina a Takumi cuando se enteró. Su mente quedó en blanco cuando sintió la cálida mano de Takumi entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos para dar un suave tirón para que lo siguiera.

– "¿A… a dónde vamos?" – Preguntó inquieta.

– "Tenía pensado ir a ver una película y luego dar un paseo por el parque de diversiones" – Acariciando la mano de no novia con el pulgar – "Los muchachos insistieron en ir al karaoke por la noche, al final no pude negarme".

– "Esta bien, es una tradición en nuestras familias celebrar los cumpleaños, ¿Vendrá Saki–chan?"

– "No, la niña–mono tiene una exhibición por la noche" – Formando cola en la boletería del cine.

– "Lástima, es muy divertida" – Balanceando la mano de Takumi – "¿No crees que dedica demasiado tiempo al skating?"

– "Lo hace por decisión propia, desde que se enteró que la abuela fue campeona nacional, mis padres la apoyan e incluso Mei está practicando con ella algunas veces, aunque para serte sincero tiene poco equilibrio, es divertido ver como se cae" – Takumi intentó ahogar una risita burlona.

– "Eres malo Takumi" – Mirándolo severamente – "¿Por qué no vamos a verlas un momento en lugar de ir al parque de diversiones?"

– "¿Estás segura?" – Al notar que Akira asiente – "Bueno, está bien, pero solo podemos estar un momento durante el ensayo, no tengo boletos para la función de exhibición".

– "No hay problema" – Akira sonrió complacida – "Ojalá y Takuya ni–sama consiga novia pronto, esta algo solitario últimamente".

– "Él esta solo porque quiere, en la secundaria hay una fila de chicas esperando para declararle su amor".

– "Ni–sama no es así, él es de los que eligen, y estoy segura que no elegirá a cualquiera".

Takumi sonrió pensando a quien elegiría Takuya. "Eso será algo digno de verse", pensó.

**Por ahora estos son los omakes, si desean algo sobre alguno más pídanlo :) faltan algunas revisiones, disculpen las faltas ortográficas :P**

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

**MY OWN ONE HUNDRED DAYS**

**ACT 7: FIFTEEN YEARS**

_Con cariño para NowHereNox, Nessie Black, Haibara21, Alecita, Cathy Kinomoto, Yui Makino, Sakura Selene, Cereza–chan, Anny–chan15, Aurora more Kuchiki, Mikobicho–chan, DanniZar_

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

– "Vamos" – Poniendo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.

– "No" – Cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

– "Por favor, ¿Si?" – Al ver que seguía con los brazos cruzados – "Hazlo por mí, recuerda que en unos días es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, si quieres te dejo ir vestida como a ti te dé la gana".

– "¿En serio?" – Al ver que su contraparte asiente con la cabeza – "Muy bien, pero tampoco te compraré algo caro, ¿Ok?"

– "¡Sí! Vamos Saki–chan, es por este lado".

Kuchiki Akira caminaba sonriente con Hirako Saki. Esa tarde era la prueba de vestidos y como ambas tenían casi la misma contextura y talla, Akira quería que Saki se pruebe los vestidos por ella para verlos mejor y finalmente lo había conseguido. Al llegar a la tienda ambas pasaron a los cambiadores, Akira esperaba muy sonriente junto a una vendedora a que Saki se probara cada uno de los vestidos (media docena en total).

El primero era blanco con vuelos y mangas, todo un clásico. No era precisamente de los favoritos de Saki.

– "Creo que nos hará ver muy delgadas" – Comentó Akira caminando alrededor de Saki que acababa de salir del cambiador para subir en una especie de taburete – "Tendría que usar tacones muy altos y no podría bailar mucho con mi querido Takumi" – Saki emitió un "Huff" en respuesta y bajó dispuesta a regresar al cambiador – "Por cierto, ¿Ya saben quién bailó con mi hermano en el festival de Primavera? Le he preguntado de muchas formas a ni–sama pero se niega a responderme".

A Saki se le erizó la piel. Había sido una fiesta de disfraces y ella llevaba puesta una máscara, al parecer por ello los demás no lograron reconocerla y simplemente le decían "la princesa misteriosa".

– "N–nadie ha dicho nada en mi colegio, voy a por el segundo vestido" – Entrando tan de prisa en el cambiador que por poco se cae, "Qué necesidad de los demás por saber con quién bailaba Takuya", pensó mientras recordaba los últimos días en la secundaria, donde prácticamente todas las estudiantes se preguntaban lo mismo, como si no hubieran mejores temas de conversación. Incluso Honey–chan había iniciado apuestas para ver de que secundaria o preparatoria era la nueva novia de Takuya… con algo de esfuerzo subió el cierre del segundo vestido, este era de un tono perla y mostraba el hombro derecho, "demasiada pedrería" pensó antes de salir.

– "¡Oh Saki, te ves divina!" – Akira empezó a dar de brincos a su alrededor y notó la expresión de preocupación en la cara de Saki – "¿Este tampoco te gusta?"

– "¿Eh? N– no, este es muy lindo, se vería hermoso en ti" – Fingiendo una sonrisa y regresando al cambiador – "Voy a probarme el tercero".

El tercero tenía un cuello holter y la hacía sentir prisionera, aunque los pliegues de la falda le parecían bonitos, estaba a punto de salir cuando oyó su móvil. Ese era un ringtone personalizado, con algo de nerviosismo lo sacó de su mochila y lo apagó. Respiró hondo un par de veces y salió. Tanto ella como Akira concluyeron que ese tampoco era un vestido adecuado y regresó al cambiador. El cuarto vestido tenía un corte sirena espantoso – al menos Saki lo odiaba – y el quinto parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, Akira lo adoraba. Cuando regresó al cambiador para probarse el último vestido y terminar con la tortura de la tarde oyó que Akira hablaba por teléfono con alguien, supuso que era Takumi y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por su amiga. Faltaba tan poco para que terminara el año y Takumi fuera a la universidad, ellas apenas iniciarían la preparatoria, la separación era inminente, al menos la separación física. El último vestido era tipo palabra de honor… Saki no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, sentía que mostraba demasiado. Cuando salió tanto Akira como la modista se quedaron boquiabiertas.

– "Saki, deberías comprar ese vestido, te ves…" – Akira se quedó en silencio por unos interminable segundos esperando encontrar la palabra adecuada cuando alguien mas habló:

– "Hermosa" – Los ojos de Saki se abrieron de par en par y giró la mirada hacia la persona que había pronunciado esa palabra. Allí a escasos dos metros se hallaba él, observándola tan intensamente que sintió que la desnudaba con la mirada… ¡Qué bochorno!.

– "Sí, ni– sama, encontraste la palabra adecuada" – Akira tomó del brazo a su hermano, ajena a lo terriblemente colorada que se había puesto Saki – "Saki– chan, ni– sama estaba cerca de aquí así que vino a recogernos, no te molesta ¿Verdad?"

– "N– no, para nada" – Intentando cubrirse el acentuado escote con las manos mientras bajaba del taburete – "V– voy a cambiarme".

Mientras se cambiaba se preguntaba que rayos le estaba pasando. Sólo era Takuya, el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, nada más. Al salir Takuya las llevó a comer postres a una pastelería cercana.

– "Eres malo ni– sama, si engordo no podré entrar en el vestido que elegí" – Protestó Akira antes de comer un poco de la "selva negra" que había pedido.

– "No vas a engordar, sólo es un trozo de pastel" – Takuya había pedido unos muffins y una taza de capuccino – "Por cierto, al final que vestido elegiste".

– "Eso es un secreto" – Sonrió Akira guiñándole un ojo a su hermano, solo entonces se percató de lo callada que estaba Saki y la observó devorarse en silencio el tercer trozo de pastel – "¿Te ocurre algo, Saki? Estás muy silenciosa".

– "Huh… n– no… es que tengo mucha hambre" – Saki se apresuró a levantar la mano y pedir otro trozo de pastel.

– "Bueno…" – El pitido del móvil obligó a Akira a ponerse de pie y dispensarse con su hermano para ir a contestar. Saki supo de inmediato de quien era la llamada: Takumi. Cada vez que su hermano llamaba a Akira ella evitaba contestar frente a su hermano mayor para no incomodarlo. Apenas Akira estuvo fuera del campo visual Takuya le habló:

– "¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?" – Saki permaneció en silencio, y con la cabeza agachada, Takuya decidió cambiar de estrategia – "Si deseas puedes tomas estos muffins, yo ya estoy lleno" – Alcanzándole el plato con tres muffins.

– "Gracias" – Saki se dispuso a tomar el plato pero la ágil mano de Takuya se lo impidió, ahora él le sujetaba la mano, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

– "¿No vas a decirme porque no quieres hablar conmigo?"

– "N– no se de que hablas" – Saki rió nerviosamente mientras forcejeaba intentando liberarse de Takuya – "Kuchiki– san, podrías… devolverme mi mano".

– "No se de que hablas" – Takuya sonrió maliciosamente y Saki no pudo evitar pensar que su sonrisa era "maliciosamente encantadora", algo avergonzada por sus pensamientos quiso evitar la mirada de Takuya y desvió la mirada hacia la calle solo para ver a través del ventanal a Miyuki, quien desde la calle la contemplaba con odio. Saki palideció. Takuya algo intrigado miró hacia afuera tratando de averiguar que había que asustara tanto a Saki.

– "¿Esa no es la novia de Shiba– kun? Que pocos modales, porqué nos esta viendo de ese modo" – Takuya decidió continuar contemplando a Saki ignorando la presencia de Miyuki. Saki no pudo evitar sentir pena por Miyu, más aún cuando la vio marcharse derramando algunas lágrimas, entonces sintió que la cálida mano de Takuya la soltaba y lo observó confundida – "¿Aún sigues pensando en Shiba?" – Tomando un poco de café para disimular su enojo.

– "Ryosuke solo es un amigo, él no puede quererme porque esta enamorado de Miyu, tú me ayudaste a aceptar eso" – Observando como Takuya dejaba su taza de café a un lado para luego mirarla fijamente – "Es solo que Miyu esta enamorada de ti y no quiero que piense cosas que no son".

– "Nunca hice o dije algo que demostrara que Ishida me interesaba" – Takuya parecía algo triste – "Por que a mi me gusta otra persona".

Saki tuvo la repentina necesidad de preguntarle quién le gustaba pero Akira regresó y Takuya anunció que era hora de irse. Cuando llegó a su casa subió directamente a su habitación y lanzó su mochila en un rincón mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. "Que rayos me pasa", dijo en un susurro mientras intentaba comprender porque últimamente se sentía tan nerviosa cuando Takuya estaba cerca... después del baile Takuya le había acompañado unas cuantas veces de regreso a casa (claro que se encontraban en una calle a cierta distancia de sus centros educativos para evitar miradas indiscretas) y habían hablado como buenos amigos hasta que hace dos días él le pidió que fuera su pareja en el cumpleaños de Akira… "Menudo lío".

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

Aquella mañana era más fría de lo habitual, más aún considerando que era primavera. La mayoría optó por ponerse el uniforme de invierno ya que el reporte del tiempo había anunciado alta probabilidad de lluvias. Y bajo ese cielo gris caminaba él. Intentando entender porque ella lucía tan triste. Fue entonces como sacada de sus pensamientos ella apareció frente a él:

– "Miyu…"

– "¿Huh?" – Obviamente parecía distraída – "Ah, eres tú, Daisuke".

– "¿No está Rysosuke contigo?" – Mirando alrededor, intrigado.

– "Por supuesto que no, le dije que quería estar sola" – Tratando de actuar como si todo estuviera bien.

– "Ryosuke a veces es demasiado bromista y llega a parecer molesto, pero no es mala persona, deberías hablar con él" – Daisuke miró calle arriba, había un coche aparcado en la puerta de su casa, seguramente tenían visitas.

– "¿¡P– por que crees que tengo que hablar con Ryosuke!?" – Miyu parecía confundida y ofuscada al mismo tiempo.

– "Pensé que era tu novio" – Dijo Daisuke mientras empezaba a caminar calle arriba, rumbo a su casa, en ese momento Miyu no le pareció tan linda. Apenas abrió la puerta alguien corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó con demasiadas energías:

– "Kurosaki– kuuunnnn"

– "Na– o– miii" – Apenas y pudo pronunciar pues del fuerte abrazo "rompecostillas" se había quedado sin aire.

– "¡Naomi, se más delicada, recuerda que eres una chica!" – Una mujer bastante voluptuosa se acercó al recibidor al oír el alboroto – "Bienvenido, Daisuke– kun".

– "Buenas tardes" – Respondió tímidamente y desvió la mirada sonrojado al notar que Naomi había heredado la delantera de su madre. Orihime sonrió en respuesta. Naomi se le colgó de un brazo y empezó a contarle como le fue en todo el tiempo que estuvo en Inglaterra, hasta que llegaron al comedor, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo antes de sentarse al lado de su madre para almorzar. Daisuke tuvo que reconocer que Naomi Schiffer tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Estaba algo distraído pensando en Miyu y Ryosuke cuando su madre le habló:

– "Daisuke, ¿Te sientes bien?" – La morena de ojos lilas lo miraba con expresión preocupada – "Te ves muy pálido".

– "Ehmmm… ayer me desvelé estudiando para el examen de matemáticas, eso debe ser" – Poniéndose de pie y haciendo una venia – "Iré a mi cuarto a descansar".

– "Si necesitas algo, avísanos" – Orihime le quitó las palabras de la boca a Rukia. Daisuke asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

– "Daisuke– kun" – Naomi se puso de pie pero Orihime la detuvo – "Aún no le he enseñado el vestido que me pondré para la fiesta de mañana".

– "Déjalo descansar querida, podrás hablar con él en la cena" – Cogiendo un plato con guisantes – "¿Qué te parece si mezclamos estos en el budín? A lo mejor y saben super bien" – Naomi asintió entusiasmada y ambas empezaron a hacer mezclas misteriosas. Rukia sintió algo de pánico y deseó mentalmente que no le ofrecieran a probar lo que sea que estuviera preparando. Miró de reojo a Ulquiorra, quien parecía absorto leyendo un periódico de hace dos días y tomando café, indiferente a lo que sucedía. Sonrió y deseó que Ichigo volviera pronto del viaje de negocios, al menos Daisuke se abriría más con su padre y le contaría porque ha estado tan melancólico los últimos días.

Daisuke intentó conciliar el sueño por un buen rato sin resultados. Encendió su laptop solo para comprobar que el tema en el muro de todos era la dichosa fiesta de Kuchiki Akira, no era que le cayera mal, después de todo era su prima, sino que tenía un repentino mal presentimiento y realmente no tenía ganas de ir. Suspiró y dio algunas vueltas en su silla giratoria para después animarse a bajar a la cocina, tal vez un buen vaso de leche le ayude a dormir un poco. Notó que la casa estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, excepto por el hombre pelinegro que veía televisión a un volumen casi inaudible en la sala y a las dos voces que hablaban en la cocina. Su madre y Orihime estaban lavando los platos y cotilleando. Estaba a punto de entrar pero:

– "¿Estás segura?" – Orihime parecía desconcertada.

– "Sí, Momo llamó para pedirme que hablara con Daisuke pero ya sabes, él le hace más caso a su padre" – Rukia parecía estar llenando la cafetera.

– "Es tan triste… Kana y Shiro terminaron" – Sentándose en una mesita de diario que había en la cocina – "Ellos habían estado juntos desde pre– escolar".

– "Lo sé, pero ya sabes como son esas cosas" – Rukia tomó dos trozos de pastel de frutas y los llevó a la mesita.

– "Demasiado complicadas" – Orihime sonrió con tristeza recordando lo complicada que fue la adolescencia de ambas – "Incluso para Naomi será difícil hacerse a la idea de verlos separados".

– "Por cierto, Kaien llamó para contarme que Ryosuke y Mikuyi están saliendo" – Rukia se dirigió a la estantería para coger dos tacitas.

– "¿En serio? Me alegro, al menos eso distraerá a los demás" – Dudando un momento antes de preguntar – "¿Momo dijo si vendrían al cumpleaños de Akira?"

– "Sí" – Tomando la cafetera, llenando las tacitas – "Y Hiyori me dijo que Mashiro confirmó que ellos también vendrían".

– "Entonces mañana va a ser todo un laberinto" – Orihime comentó con algo de nostalgia – "Cuando oigo a Naomi decir – Kurosaki– kun – me trae tantos recuerdos".

– "Ah… es cierto" – Rukia tomó disimuladamente un paño absorbente para secar un poco de café que se le derramó por accidente – "Ya hasta me había olvidado".

Daisuke decidió regresar a su habitación. En su camino de regreso encontró a Naomi durmiendo en el sofá, frente al televisor, al parecer el señor Schiffer había salido. Apagó el televisor y tomó una manta para abrigarla, la noticia del rompimiento de Kana y Shiro opacaría hasta la misma Akira.

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte. Una niña rubia acariciaba el lomo de un gato blanco mientras observaba al otro lado de la sala a su hermana mayor intentando consolar sin mucho éxito a la dueña del gato que no paraba de sollozar.

– "Kana… si mamá y tía Mashiro te ven así se van a preocupar más" – Saki no era precisamente muy buena consolando pero en verdad le daba pena ver a Kana llorando – "Incluso Kuro parece asustado de verte así".

Los sollozos de Kana no pararon. Saki vio con cierta envidia a Mei que solo tenía que hacerle arrumacos al gato para que se calmara mientras ella tendría que intentar consolar a Kana. Momoshiro siempre parecía muy serio y hasta algo frío pero jamás se imaginó que rompería con Kana. En esos momentos sintió que Kana le tomaba de la mano y le miraba con intensidad:

– "Saki, jamás te enamores o terminarás como yo".

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

La mañana del día esperado por la mayoría menos por Kana… Saki tragó saliva al recordar las palabras que le dijo Kana el día anterior. Agradeció que no fuera día de escuela y se limitó a mirar de reojo el vestido que su padre había elegido para la fiesta de Akira. No era broma, su padre, Hirako Shinji, había demostrado tener mejor gusto que su madre a la hora de elegirles la ropa. Oyó a alguien bostezar y recordó que Mei estaba con ella porque Kana se quedaba en su cuarto... sintió unas pisadas… bueno, Mei y Kuro dormían en su cuarto.

– "¿Por qué Kana le puso Kuro al neko si es blanco?" – Mei se sentó y tomó a Kuro por las patas delanteras.

– "No lo sé, supongo que le pareció gracioso" – Saki se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

– "Nee– chan, ¿Kana volverá a reír otra vez?"

Saki se quedó pensativa recordando lo terriblemente ruidosa y alegre que era Kana y como se encontraba ahora mismo, echa un mar de lágrimas:

– "No lo sé".

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

– "¡Akira, date prisa o perderemos el turno en el salón de belleza!" – Sui no entendía que demoraba tanto a su hija. El gran día había llegado y Akira parecía nerviosa e incluso algo triste.

– "Ya estoy lista mamá" – Akira pasó por su lado con los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado. Antes de que Sui preguntara ya se había subido al auto.

– "¿Te hizo algo Takumi?" – Sui subió al coche y lo puso en marcha. Si su hija estaba triste solo podía ser obra del niñato de su novio porque Takuya era incapaz de portarse mal, Byakuya se había encargado de convertirlo en una copia exacta de él.

– "No… es solo que… que…" – Akira hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ahogar un sollozo – "Kana y Shiro terminaron".

– "No veo porque te pones así" – Deteniéndose en la luz roja del semáforo – "Apenas tienen 20 años, no es que todas las relaciones de la adolescencia duran toda la vida" – Sui reanudó la marcha al cambiar la luz del semáforo y vio que Akira empezaba a sollozar. Se preguntó mentalmente porque si Takuya era fuerte y decidido como su padre Akira tenía que ser tan sensible y… sentimental, definitivamente a ella no había salido. Suspiró – "Akira, cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos él ya había tenido una esposa y yo un novio, te lo comenté cuando empezaste a salir con Takumi" – Akira esnifó y empezó a secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo – "Te expliqué que en la vida pasan muchas cosas y no siempre podemos entender porque, para tu padre al principio yo ni existía".

– "Pero tía Rukia y tío Ichigo siguen juntos hasta ahora… y también los papás de Takumi".

Sui sonrió. A veces es tan fácil ver la pareja feliz de la portada y juzgar sin haber leído la novela.

– "¿Sabías que Rukia e Ichigo estuvieron separados por 3 años por culpa de Orihime?"

– "¡Qué!"

– "Y que Hiyori–chan salía con el primo de Shinji antes de que se casaran, y ni hablar del padre de Takumi, no te estoy diciendo esto para que se chismees con tus amigas, y menos con la hija de Ishida, solo quiero que entiendas que en la vida no todo es color de rosa" – Estacionando el coche frente al salón de belleza – "Vamos, por lo visto tienes pensado darle mucho trabajo a Yumichikka".

Akira se quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre mientras le arreglaban el cabello, las uñas y luego le ponían el maquillaje. Aún cuando entendía el significado de las palabras de su madre una parte de ella deseaba que Takumi se quedara a su lado para siempre.

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando tomó conciencia de todo estaba al pie de la escalera en medio del gran salón y sus amigos y amigas aplaudían mientras caminaba del brazo de su padre. El animador dijo algunas palabras de presentación, luego pasaron algunas fotos en una pantalla acondicionada para la ocasión, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la foto grupal del cumpleaños de los gemelos Ukitake, donde Saki, Daisuke y Ryosuke estaban cubiertos de lodo hasta las orejas y Kei tenía esa pinta de gamberro que incluso tenía ese día en la fiesta. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ponerse esa bandana en la cabeza en un día así? Las fotos siguieron pasando una tras otra y al finalizar el animador invitó a sus amigas para que formen el camino hacia una silla que más parecía un trono, sus padres la llevaron y luego de sentarse, cada uno cambió los zapatos que llevaba puestos por unos hermosos zapatos de tacón… en ese momento tomó conciencia de que probablemente no habrían más guerras de lodo en los cumpleaños de los gemelos Ukitake, ni payasos que le asustaran, o los juegos de la ronda o las sillas con sus amigas y amigos, o Takumi a su lado cada vez que lo necesitara, sin darse cuenta una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

– "¿Te sientes bien, Akira? ¿Te duele algo?" – Su padre susurró mientras disimuladamente secaba aquella lágrima y le daba un beso en la frente.

– "No… solo recordaba, papá" – Respiró hondo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Como seguía el protocolo, se puso de pie y sus amigas tomaron listones acomodados alrededor del pastel y cada una tiró el suyo en busca del regalo sorpresa que tradicionalmente era un anillo. Para sorpresa de todos el anillo le salió a Otoribashi Ayaka, que había viajado desde Estados Unidos obligada por sus padres, si hubiera sido Honey habría saltado de la emoción pero Ayaka se limitó a dar un seco "gracias" y regresó a su lugar entre los presentes, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada desaprobadora a Momoshiro. Fue inevitable que la mirada de Akira se desplazara del lugar donde estaba Momoshiro, con su impecable traje gris, hacia Kana, que llevaba un vestido azul acero que contrastaba con su mirada apagada, incluso se le podían ver unas ojeras a pesar del maquillaje.

El presentador indicó que era hora del vals, su padre la llevó al centro del salón y no pudo pasar por alto el suspiro que emitieron de algunas invitadas, Kuchiki Byakuya solía causar ese efecto con demasiada frecuencia, y no era de extrañar que su hermano Takuya lo hiciera también, después de todo era muy parecido a su padre. Bailar con su padre fue tranquilizador, él tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir que sus problemas se esfumaban, repentinamente sintió un ligero escalofrío y notó que la mirada de su padre se endurecía un poco:

– "Kuchiki–sama, creo que es mi turno" – La voz de Takumi se oía respetuosa y serena.

– "No deseo ver a mi hija llorar, entendiste" – La voz de Byakuya sonó amenazante pero elegantemente le cedió el lugar a Takumi.

– "Jamás haría algo que la lastimara, Kuchiki–sama" – Takumi sonrió al volver a tener a Akira tan cerca después de tantas horas. Akira no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a bailar y el tiempo se pasó muy rápido, o al menos eso sintieron los dos. Cuando la música terminó todo el salón se llenó de aplausos y Takuya se acercó a ellos:

– "Quiero tener el honor de aperturar el baile con mi hermana".

– "Esta bien" – Dejando un fugaz beso en la mano de su novia – "Podremos bailar el resto de la noche, mi princesa".

Akira sintió sus mejillas arder mientras escuchaba el "Huff" de su hermano. La música inició nuevamente y pronto se vieron rodeados de otras parejas bailando a su alrededor.

– "No sientas pena por Kana y Momoshiro" – Takuya susurró cerca de su oído – "Lo que pasó era de esperarse si lo analizas con cuidado".

– "¿Por qué dices eso, ni–sama?" – Akira se detuvo un momento pero Takuya tiró de ella suavemente para que siguiera bailando.

– "¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que todo el tiempo era Kana detrás de Momoshiro?" – La mirada de Takuya se centró en una mesa a varios metros de ahí, donde Eiji acababa de sentarse al lado de Saki.

– "Pero Momoshiro–san nunca dijo que Kana no le interesara, incluso siempre venían juntos a los cumpleaños".

– "Tal vez si lo hizo, pero Kana ni ustedes lo notaron" – La música cesó lentamente y Takuya guió a su hermana inconscientemente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Saki.

– "Hola Saki–chan, estás muy linda" – Akira saludó con toda naturalidad – "¿Cómo estás, Eiji–kun?"

– "Ho–la" – A Saki le costó un poco responder porque sintió que Eiji tomaba su mano. Se volvió hacia él, desconcertada.

– "Saki y yo nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, todo esta tan bellamente decorado" – Eiji sonreía como si nada importante pasara – "¿Qué pasa Takuya? Estás mas callado de lo usual" – La mirada de Takuya era realmente aterradora en ese momento, incluso Saki, sutilmente, intentaba liberarse del agarre de Eiji, aunque sin mucho éxito.

– "Me encuentro perfectamente ¿Y tú?" – Takuya puso tanto énfasis en esa última palabra que hasta daba escalofríos.

– "Precisamente estaba a punto de bailar con Saki, nos vemos luego" – Eiji se levantó y prácticamente arrastró a Saki con él a la pista de baile.

– "Wow, no puedo creerlo" – La voz de Akira se oía demasiado emocionada – "¿Viste eso, ni–sama? Ellos estaban tomados de la mano, no sabía que Saki y Eiji estaban saliendo".

– "¿Quién está saliendo con quién?" – La voz de sorpresa de Takumi le dio a Takuya los segundos que necesitaba para recuperar la compostura y no lanzarse sobre Eiji para estrangularlo. Mientras Akira intentaba explicarle a Takumi, Takuya se escabulló y tomando una copa empezó a caminar alrededor del salón, acechando. Mientras veía a Eiji y Saki bailar bebía lentamente, sorbo a sorbo, y seguía caminado. Notó con desconcierto que al terminar la canción ambos salían rumbo a un balcón, sin dudar, los siguió.

– "¿A qué se supone que estás jugando?" – Saki intentaba sin mucho éxito de liberarse de Eiji, incluso cuando estuvieron fuera del salón intentó darle un puntapié pero falló.

– "Querida Saki, soy yo quien deja que me golpees, y hoy no tengo deseos de recibir ningún golpe tuyo" – Acorralándola contra una columna del balcón – "Hoy solo hay una cosa que quiero de Saki".

Saki sintió un nudo en el estómago. Forcejeó nuevamente para liberar su mano prisionera mientras con la otra intentaba alejar a Eiji que empezaba a acortar demasiado la distancia entre ellos. No… lo que fuera que Eiji intentara hacer ella no lo quería.

– "Suéltame" – Gritó, como solo una Hirako podía hacerlo – "¡Suélta–!"

El grito de Saki fue apagado por los labios de Eiji. Los ojos de Saki se abrieron de par en par y reunió todas sus fuerzas para patear a Eiji pero no tuvo tiempo para eso, alguien se le adelantó. Takuya acababa de tomar a Eiji por los hombros y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Eiji no tardó en devolverle el golpe.

– "Deténganse… ¡Paren!... ¡Les estoy diciendo que se detengan!" – Saki intentaba detenerlos sin mucho éxito. Parecía como si ellos no escucharan sus gritos – "Bien, par de idiotas, mátense a golpes si quieren".

Bastante mortificada regresó al baile. Pero ni bien vio tanta algarabía y parejas bailando le dieron náuseas y decidió salir al jardín. Había un camino de cerezos al lado este que siempre le gustó y en ese momento pensó que sería el mejor lugar para estar a solas. Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún ahora le costaba creer que en verdad pasó… Eiji… él… él… la besó. Su cuerpo se tensó terriblemente de solo recordarlo, estaba a punto de maldecir cuando oyó a alguien llorar. Oculta tras un árbol pudo reconocer la voz de Momoshiro y los sollozos de Kana.

– "Kana, cálmate, ya hemos hablado de esto, por favor" – Momoshiro intentaba calmar a Kana, pero sin acercarse demasiado a ella.

– "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has dejado de quererme Shiro–chan?" – Kana se echó a llorar otra vez. Un fugaz y borroso recuerdo vino a la mente de Saki, quien se contenía para no ir a abrazar a la pobre Kana.

– "Muguruma, yo si te quiero, pero no te AMO" – Momoshiro emitió un sonoro suspiro, Kana no paraba de llorar. Se acercó a ella y con algo de rudeza la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió – "Kana, mírame" – ella intentó abrazarlo pero el la volvió a sacudir por los brazos – "Muguruma Kana, mírame a los ojos" – Kana sollozó un rato más para finalmente levantar la mirada: esos ojos cafés que ella tanto adoraba ahora la veían con tristeza y determinación – "Tu crees que estás enamorada de mí pero ni siquiera te has preocupado por saber como soy en realidad, ni siquiera sabes que es lo que en verdad quiero".

– "N–no es cierto" – Kana le respondía entre sollozos – "Te gusta el color gris, los pasteles de fruta, el kendo…"

– "Todos saben que me gusta el color gris, odio lo pasteles de fruta, los comía porque tu padre me amenazó con castrarme si no lo hacía, y tomé clases de kendo para complacer a mi padre, ¿Vez a lo que me refiero? Te has hecho ideas erróneas de mi y cada vez que intentaba hacerte entender o al menos de que vieras como soy en realidad te negabas a hacerlo".

Los sollozos de Kana se fueron apagando poco a poco. En cierto modo las palabras de Shiro tenían algo de verdad.

– "Entonces… los gatos…"

– "No me gustan, ¿No te dabas cuenta cada vez que Kuro me arañaba?"

– "Los ascensores…"

– "Tomaba las escaleras solo para acompañarte, no me dan miedo los ascensores ni las escaleras eléctricas, ¿No recuerdas el día que fuimos con Takuya, Jing–ni y Akira al centro comercial?"

– "Entonces… ¿No quieres ser ingeniero?"

– "No, estoy estudiando leyes desde el año pasado, ¿Te das cuenta ahora? Todo este tiempo has visto en mi lo que tú querías ver y no a mi" – Finalmente Kana dejó de llorar y Momoshiro la soltó. Saki se sintió algo confundida, las últimas palabras que oyó de Momoshiro se repetían en su cabeza mientras cruzaba el jardín de regreso a la casa "Todo el tiempo has visto en mí lo que tu querías ver y no a mí". Ignoró a Honey que la saludó con los gemelos Ukitake y siguió caminando, era raro, pero su corazón le decía a donde debía ir, el balcón. Abrió la puerta de golpe y dejó que esta se cerrara por si sola apagando los sonidos de la música y las voces del interior del gran salón.

Él se volvió hacia ella desconcertado, sus ojos lucían tristes y tenía algunos moretones en la cara y algunos rasguños en la mejilla derecha. Saki se acercó lentamente, intentando controlar su agitada respiración por la última carrera.

– "¿Y Eiji?" – Finalmente preguntó, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de él.

– "No lo sé, supongo que se fue a su coche" – Aún más entristecido porque ella preguntaba por Ichimaru – "Quedó más maltrecho que yo".

– "¿Era necesario que hicieras esto?" – Observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

– "Yo… bueno…" – Takuya desvió la mirada, notoriamente avergonzado, entonces sintió la cálida mano de Saki posarse en su mejilla derecha y volvió a mirarla, algo contrariado.

– "Neee… Takuya, Eiji me besó" – Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por una de las mejillas de Saki, Takuya se le quedó viendo, desconcertado – "Ese Eiji… se atrevió a besarme…"

– "Lo sé" – Takuya secó la escurridiza lágrima con su mano y Saki notó que tenía los nudillos enrojecidos.

– "Tú… me prometiste… que nadie me haría llorar otra vez" – Le reprochó Saki, inspirando hondo para evitar llorar. Los ojos de Takuya se abrieron de par en par.

– "Lo has recordado" – Susurró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Besó con ternura su frente, descendió lentamente para repetir lo mismo en cada una de sus mejillas y finalmente la besó fugazmente en los labios.

– "Eso no es suficiente para borrar el beso de Ichimaru" – Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Takuya, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Saki tiró de su corbata y lo besó con mucho ímpetu.

–**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o– **

**Gome Yui Makino, pero te quedaré debiendo el IchiRuki (este capítulo está demasiado largo XD) y como te comenté en un PM, para setiembre el fic será completamente reeditado y revisado principalmente en su redacción, es probable que amplíe algunos segmentos como los finales alternativos y complete los omakes faltantes, serán cinco años de MOOD… que rápido pasa el tiempo Oh Kami!**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**


End file.
